Comprometido con una Demonio
by grifftin
Summary: después con la pelea contra el equipo kokuyo, un tiempo de paz eran los días de tsuna, pero como siempre todo lo bueno acaba, reborn llega con una noticia que hasta el mismo reborn está sorprendido
1. Noticias en sorprendentes!

En una habitación que era ambientado a la edad media, había 3 personas.

Dos hombres y una mujer; Los hombres tenían el cabello largo de un color rojo carmesí, a diferencia de ellos, la mujer era de pelo castaño con ojos azules al igual que los dos hombres anterior mente mencionados

-y, para que nos llamaste hijo?, sabemos que estas muy ocupado siendo el Rey Demonio.- dijo el hombre de mediana edad, su nombre es Zeoticus Gremory, actualmente es el jefe del Clan Gremory. Tiene ojos azules brillantes y una barba que nace de su mentón en forma de cuernos, apuntando hacia la parte inferior de su boca, es del mismo color que su cabello.

La mujer que estaba alado del jefe gremory se llama Venelana Gremory (bael anteriormente), sus ojos son de color lila. En su frente le salen mechones en forma de puntas que cubre su frente.

El otro hombre de pelo rojo tenía la apariencia más joven que el otro señor, su nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer. Es casi igual que su padre y madre.

-veran, ustedes como ya saben, Rias no quiere casarse con Raiser no?- pregunto el rey demonio

-Si, pero no se puede evitar.- respondió su padre.

-bueno, que les parece si elegimos a otra persona para que se case con rias?-

-eh?, primero: sabes la consecuencias que causara eso no?- respondió la madre un poco alterada.

-aparte, de donde es esa persona- pregunto el rey gremory

-el es de Nanimori.-

-N-Nanimori dices?- pregunto Nervioso su padre.

-si-

-y d-de quien se trata?- esta vez su Madre pregunto que estaba igualmente de nerviosa que su esposo.

-del futuro jefe de la mafia más grande del mundo; el decimo Vongola.-

-El Decimo Vongola?!!- preguntaron los padres sorprendidos

Para los que no saben el porqué están nerviosos, es que durante la pelea de las tres facciones, una nueva facción vino como representantes de los humanos; La Familia Vongola.

Los Demonios, angeles y angeles caidos no pudieron con las 6 personas que cubrían al séptimo.

Esas seis personas eran los Primeros guardianes del jefe Vongola.

Los demonios de clase alta apenas podían pelear con ellos, pero Sirzechs fue a pelear directamente con el jefe.

El jefe tenía el cabello Rubio, tenía la apariencia de alguien joven, llevaba guantes negros con dedos metálicos de color gris-blancos, en el medio del guante estaba una I de metal, era el número uno en romano. También llevaba una gran capa negra que, algunos que pudieron llegar a él y atacarlo con magia, el se cubría con la capa dejando impresionados hasta el mismo Lucifer, ya que la capa no había sufrido ningún daño y menos el hombre.

Lo que más destacaba era la llama de color naranja que tenía en su frente.

Tenía una mirada seria de color naranja con rojo. Sus manos también se prendían en llamas cuando peleaba.

Sirzechs y el Primer jefe Vongola tuvieron una gran batalla.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Sirzechs estaba disfrutando de la batalla que no había tenido en años. Al igual que el Primer jefe de la mafia Vongola. Parecía que hablaban con los golpes.

Luego de un tiempo, ellos dejaron de pelear y de alguna forma rara se hicieron amigos.

El les advirtió a todas las facciones que no pueden ir a Nanimori o sino tendrán consecuencias que terminarían con sus vidas.

-Porque quieres que nuestra hija se case con un hombre malvado como es el decimo jefe?!- pregunto su madre alterada y un poco molesta con su hijo.

-malvado?, no verán, les explico:

Giotto es el que fundó la familia Vongola, realmente iban a ser un grupo de vigilantes para proteger a los indefensos que había en Italia.

Hasta que llego el cargo de la familia al segundo jefe.

Desde allí, empezó la mafia, caos, asesinatos ocurrió desde eso.

Pero, el noveno jefe está intentando hacer que la Vongola sea igual que antes, pero, como saben, el ya está a una edad cercana a la muerte, por lo que mando a su viejo amigo a entrenar al futuro jefe.- explico un poco nervioso Sirzechs por la mirada que tenían sus padres en el.

-y cuántos años tiene?- pregunto su padre.

-tiene 15 años.-

-EH?- otra vez se sorprendieron los padres del rey demonio.

-pero si es un niño todavía!- dijo su madre preocupada.

-sabes que rías tiene 18 años no?!- dijo su padre

-se que la edad no es tan igualada a la de rías pero, solo son 3 años de diferencia, aparte que está por cumplir los 16.- dijo un poco tranquilo Sirzechs.

-pero no se compara por lo que paso ella con sus sirvientes!- dijo su madre

-aunque tenga una edad joven, el vivio peligros. Reciente mente acaba de pelear contra un grupo que atormentaba su escuela.-

-un pequeño grupo, eso no es nada como los demonios callejeros o angeles caidos.- dijo su padre.

-no es un simple grupo, es el grupo kokuyo.-

-kokuyo?, te refieres al grupo donde esta mukuro?- dijo su padre sorprendido.

Mukuro es conocido realmente por el bajo mundo, todo lo que hizo fue observado por varios demonios que abundaban por allí.

Hasta tal punto que le tienen respeto por su historia y todo lo que hace para intentar acabar con la mafia, es también conocido por usar ilusiones que hasta los mismos demonios de clase alta afecta demasiado.

-el peleo contra el usando las llamas de la última voluntad él solo.- dijo Sirzechs.

-… bueno, realmente es una buena opción pero, seguro que él es una persona buena?.- pregunto la madre.

-sí, le pregunte a mi amigo nono que me digiera datos sobre su nieto.

Es una persona tímida y torpe, pero es feliz cuando esta con sus amigos, y si alguien se mete con su familia, pagaran las consecuencias; eso le pasó al grupo kokuyo cuando raptaron a su pequeño hermano, fuuta creo que se llamaba.- esto sorprendió a los gremory, si era si como decía su hijo, realmente protegería a su hija y a sus sirvientes.

Cosa que Raizer, el prometido de su hija, no tiene.

Los padres de Sirzechs se levantaron y se alejaron un poco de su hijo que estaba en la mesa esperando una respuesta.

Tardaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente volvieron con su hijo.

-bien, lo hemos decidido, estamos de acuerdo que el Decimo Vongola se case con Rias.- dijo su padre felizmente mirando a su hijo.

-bien, yo iré avisarle a rías, ustedes pueden explicárselo a los Phoenix?- pregunto un poco preocupado Sirzechs.

-si tranquilo, trataremos de lidiar con ellos- dijo su madre feliz mirando a su hijo.

-bien, ahora mismo le aviso a nono sobre esto.- dijo Sirzechs para levantarse y irse de la habitación.

**_Un tiempo después._ **

-si, entiendo, ahora le aviso a Tsuna, nono- dijo un bebe con traje y sombrero negro con tira naranja.

Estámos en Nanimori, exactamente en la escuela secundaria de Nanimori, en el tejado.

Allí habían tres chicos comiendo.

Uno de ellos tenia el pelo negro, el otro blanco con forma de pulo, y el ultimo era demasiado raro.

Su cabello era de color castaño, sus ojos grandes de color de su cabello, con un tono rojo infantil en sus mejillas.

Pero lo que más destacaba en el, era su cabello, estaba desordenado, tenían puntas, literalmente eso iba en contra de la lógica. Pero, tampoco podemos decir nada, hay demonios, angeles, vampiros, magos…

-y como te fue hoy Tsuna?- pregunto el de cabello negro.

-realmente bien, Reborn me dijo que algo tenía que decir hoy, pero no lo veo por ningún lado yamamoto.- dijo el castaño, ese castaño se llama Tsunayoshi Sawada, sip, ese niño pequeño, es el futuro jefe de la mafia más grande del mundo, aunque él no quisiera.

-que bien que lo mencionas- dijo una voz infantil.

-Reborn-san, donde esta?- dijo el de cabello plateado.

-aquí!- dijo cayendo sobre la cabeza de Tsuna dejándolo en el suelo.

-R-Reborn!, que te dije de usarme como!- fue interrumpido por una patada del bebe de traje.

-te faltan 100 años para poder hablarme asi- dijo el pequeño.

-tsk- se quejo el castaño- y de que querías hablar?-

-nueva noticias, estas comprometido con una chica de Kuoh- dijo el bebe mirando con una sonrisa a su estudiante.

-eh?

-eh?

-eh?

Dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡EEEH?!- grito el castaño sorprendido.

-¡Como que estoy comprometido con una chica que no conozco?!- dijo Tsuna agarrándose el cabello.

-comprometido con qué?- dijo una voz femenina detrás de los chicos.

-K-Kyoko-chan!- dijo sorprendido el castaño.

Kyoko es una chica de pelo naranja con los ojos castaños, es de piel blanca y es la idol de su escuela.

Si, Tsuna está enamorado de ella.

-hola kyoko, viniste justamente para saber que Dame-Tsuna esta comprometido con- no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que Tsuna lo agarro y tapo su boca con su mano.

-¡N-No es nada!- dijo el castaño nervioso.

Hasta que cayó al suelo por un golpe del bebe mafioso.

-quien te dijo que me puedes abrazar?- dijo serio mirando al cuerpo que estaba tendido al suelo.

-eeh reborn-san, el decimo esta inconsciente.- dijo el peliplateado.

-enserio gokudera?- pregunto el de pelo negro.

-si enserio idiota del beisbol!- dijo Gokudera.

**_En otra parte_ **

-esfuércense más chicos!- una chica alentó a 4 personas que estaban en el bosque entrenando.

Esa chica tiene el pelo rojo carmesí, un cuerpo muy desarrollado y de piel blanca.

A su lado había otra chica que tenía el cabello de color negro con una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta los muslos, tiene piel blanca y el cuerpo un poco más desarrollado que la de pelo rojo.

Atrás de ella, un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo, era de color rojo con la marca de los gremory

De allí salió Sirzechs con una chica de pelo blanco.

-Rias- llamo el rey demonio

-O-Onii-sama?- pregunto nerviosa la chica ahora conocida como Rias.

-para que vinieron?- pregunto un castaño que venía con las otras 3 personas de entrenar.

-Issei mas respeto- dijo la chica de pelo negro.

-no se preocupe reina de rías. Hemos venido a dar una noticia- dijo Sirzechs tranquilamente

-qué pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

-ya no tendrán que jugar el Rating game- dijo la peliblanca que estaba alado de Sirzechs

-eh?, porque?- pregunto rías.

-porque ya no te casaras con Raiser- dijo alegremente el rey demonio.

Eso causo que rías, junto a las 5 personas que estaba atrás suya se alegraran a excepción de una chica de baja estatura de pelo blanco, pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa, parece que es poca expresiva.

-porque te tendrás que casar con otra persona- dijo la chica de pelo blanco

-eh?- en un segundo, el ánimo de todos bajo.

-otro compromiso?!- dijo exaltado Issei.

-con quien?!- dijo Rias preocupada.

-con el decimo Vongola- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el rey demonio.

-¡Con el Decimo Vongola!- dijieron Rias y Akeno.

-eh?, quien es el decimo Vongola?- pregunto la chica rubia, se llama asia.

-el decimo Vongola es el jefe de la mafia más poderosa del mundo, es una persona terrible y malvada, porque me obligan a casarme con esa persona!- dijo Rias enojada.

-oh vamos, tu también piensas eso?- dijo decepcionado Sirzechs

-que quieres decir?- pregunto issei.

-mira, Rias crees que el decimo es una persona horrible por ser parte de la mafia verdad?-

-y por sus anteriores jefes-

-veras, el noveno y el decimo no son lo que tú crees, el noveno intenta cambiar a lo que era Vongola en sus principios mientras que el decimo es una persona normal por asi decirlo.- dijo cansado de explicar

-no creo que haya que juzgar a alguien que no conocemos no?- dijo el rubio que estaba alado de issei, se llama Kiba.

-creo que kiba tiene razón-hablo issei- no hay porque hablar mal de el si el fue el que hizo que no te cases con raiser, bueno… por lo menos no te casaras con el, eso es lo bueno- dijo issei nervioso.

-pero tengo que casarme con otro, es lo mismo, no lo hubieran hecho.- dijo rias decepcionada.

-eh?, estás diciendo que es mejor que hagas el rating game con raiser?- dijo Lucifer.

-claro, lo podemos derrotar, hemos entrenado mucho y nos volvimos mas fuertes – dijo rias orgullosa.

-sí pero… siendo sincero, no pueden ganarle a raiser, no importa si tienes al Sekiryuutei.- dijo serio Sirzechs, era algo raro si hablaba con su hermana de esa manera.

-pero eso no traerá problemas con los Phoenix?- akeno cambio de tema.

-lo más probable es que si.-

-ósea que tendremos que pelear contra raiser?- dijo issei nerviosamente.

-estoy muy seguro que si-

-es inevitable- suspiro Rias- es lo mismo, pero tenemos mas tiempo para enfrentarlo-

-si, y con la ayuda del decimo- dijo lucifer

-no lo menciones, ni loca me casare con el, y si es que nos ayuda, de seguro nos pedira algo a cambio.-

-vamos, tienen que verlo, no creeras quien es, yo lo conoci cuando era muy pequeño, y era muy lindo, verdad?- lucifer volteo la cabeza para mirar a su esposa que solo asintio.

* * *

ahora estamos en nanimori, siendo exactos en la casa de tsuna, que en si habitación estaba el ,yamamoto, gokudera y reborn.

-Reborn, ya que estamos aquí, puedes decirme el porque siempre me metes en problemas?, ya tengo suficiente con la mafia, no podre soportar un compromiso con una chica que este siendo obligada a casarse con un dame como yo.- dijo tsuna mirando al bebe que se estaba cambiando.

-los problemas no pararan dame-tsuna, pero, aunque suene loco, yo no te propuse para que te casaras con ella- dijo reborn sacando otra ropa de donde quien sabe quién.

-eh? y quien fue?- pregunto yamamoto.

-fue Nono y el hermano de tu prometida dame-tsuna- dijo con su tipica sonrisa de gato mirando al castaño.

-...Eeeh?!- grito el castaño- !COMO QUE MI ABUELO Y SU HERMANO ME PUSIERON COMO-- no pudo terminar de gritar por una patada de reborn que lo hizo chocar contra la pared de su cuarto.

-No grites, molestaras a los vecinos- dijo reborn.

-itte, si tu eres el que mas molesta a los vecinos con las explosiones que haces cuando hacemos la tarea...- dijo adolorido el castaño.

-AGH- tsuna, de repente se tiro al suelo temblando mucho.

-Decimo!- grito preocupado gokudera poniendose alado de tsuna.

-Tsuna, estas bien?!- lo mismo dijo yamamoto.

-s-si, solo me dio otro ataque de dolor en mi cuerpo...- dijo tsuna con dificultad.

-conque aun tu cuerpo no logra soportar esos ataques eh, desde que usamos la bala de la hyper voluntad, empezaste a tener ataques.- dijo reborn.

-Porque Reborn-san- pregunto gokudera

-bueno, veras, cuando Tsuna esta en Modo hyper, el puede ignorar gran parte del dolor, pero, mientras mas tiempo lo tenga activado, el dolor y la fatiga se van sumando y el resultado es un dolor increíblemente fuerte en el cuerpo.- explico reborn - tienes suerte de que acabaste a mukuro rapido porque si llevabas unos minutos mas en la pelea de seguro estarias desmayado 2 meses o mas- dijo reborn serio ya con su pijama.

-lo se... pero cambiemos de tema- dijo tsuna adolorido.

-si, mejor ve equipando tus maletas que tendras que ir a kuoh a inscribirte a la misma escuela que tu prometida.

-eh?

-eh?

-eh?

los tres no entendieron rápidamente.

-EHHH?!- Tsuna lo entendío.

-porque tengo que ir yo?, no puede ella venir aqui?- se excuso tsuna.

-enserio crees que la prometida tiene que venir ella a su prometido?, eso no hacen los caballeros Tsuna.- respondio el bebe con una sonrisa.

-el tiene razon Decimo, el hombre siempre tiene que ser un caballero con las damas- dijo gokudera - pero... pensar que el Décimo ya se va a casar... me hace sentir viejo, crecen tan rapido!- lloro gokudera.

-eh_? estas de su lado?!-_ penso el castaño

-felicidades Tsuna!- dijo yamamoto sonriendo.

-!Tu tambien?!- grito el castaño.

-tsuna, ya todos aprueban tu compromiso, asi que no te queda otra opcion que...-

-no...-

-ir a...-

-No-

-kuoh para casarte con tu prometida.-

!NO!- Grito el castaño.

-porque siempre tengo problemas?- no pudo evitsr preguntarse solo.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, feliz vispera de año nuevo, que la pasen bien con su familia****al grano, esta historia lo tenia pensado hace bastante tiempo realmente.****lo enpeze hace mas tiempo antes que khrx sao.****este iba a ser un capitulo que tenia mas de 150 paginas en word, pero, como siempre las cosas malas me pasan a mi.****por alguna razon no pudo leer o abrir el capítulo.****eso me bajo el animo realmente.****el capitulo era el mas largo y con mas ganas que hice****asi que eso no es nada comparado con que tenia ya escrito.****khrxbnha sigue en pendientes y saoxkhr ya esta escrito, solo falta editarlo un poco y ya.****este capítulo esta hecho con mi anilo muy bajo por si se nota que esta mal escrito.****eso es todo.****feliz año nuevo****-grifftin**


	2. una promesa falsa del pasado

-no exageres, por lo que se, tu ya fuiste alguna vez a kuoh no es cierto?- pregunto el Arcobaleno del sol.

-si,pero cuando era pequeño!!, pero recuerdo a algunos chicos, si no mal recuerdo eran tres- dijo tsuna.

-y cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-umm veamos, uno se llamaba issei si no mal recuerdo, luego tenía una amiga que se llamaba Irina, creo que issei pensaba que Irina era hombre al principio- dijo algo alegre el castaño.

-y la tercera?- pregunto gokudera.

-la tercera… no me acuerdo mucho pero creo que se llamaba Shinroe- dijo el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

* * *

**Hace unos años atrás. **

Nana-chan, Atun-ch ohan, ya eh vuelto!- grito una voz en la entrada de una casa.

A los pocos segundos que grito el rubio se escucharon pisadas apresuradas viniendo de las escaleras.

Esto era igual , en la cocina se escuchaba pasos acelerados acercándose a los recién llegados

-Otou-san!- grito un pequeño niño con pelo castaño que desafía la gravedad corriendo hacia su padre con mucha felicidad.

-Cariño!- grito la mujer de pelo castaño corriendo hacia su marido.

El castaño salto hacia los brazos de su padre para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-vine con un invitado- dijo Iemitsu mirando a la persona que estaba atrás suyo.

-Abuelo!- grito el pequeño décimo vongola.

-hola Tsuna-kun, nana- dijo el Noveno saludando a los sawadas.

-hola Nono, a qué se debe su visita?- pregunto nana amablemente como siempre.

-vinimos a llevar a Atun-chan de paseo- dijo Iemitsu abrazando a su hijo.

\--A donde vamos!- pregunto emocionado el castaño

-es un secreto- respondió el padre de Tsuna haciendo que su hijo haga un lindo puchero.

-bueno, entonces vayan ahora, iré preparando la comida porque de seguro regresarán con mucha hambre- dijo Nana para despedirse de Nono y Iemitsu.

-y como te va en la escuela?- pregunto el jefe de la CEDEF a su hijo.

Actualmente ellos están en una limusina de color negro dirigiéndose al lugar donde querían llevar a Tsuna.

-me va muy bien, hice muchos amigos- dijo Tsuna fingiendo una sonrisa.

Eso era una total mentira, el no tiene amigos en su escuela actual, más bien abusadores.

A pesar que tienen una corta edad ellos son muy crueles con el pequeño castaño.

El futuro Décimo vongola nunca se defendió de ellos, les tenía miedo, en parte porque tenía miedo que salga muy herido, y en otra que lo odien.

Lo único que quiere es hacer amigos, pero personas que lo molestan, en especial un niño que se llama mochida, no lo dejan en paz con su grupo de chicos que le hacen la vida imposible a tsuna.

Lo mejor sería contarles a los mayores para que arreglen eso pero, eso seguramente haría que odien más a tsuna, cosa que el no quiere.

**RING RING RING**

-hola?, Si, ahora le paso- el conductor contestó la llamada- es para ti, jefe- le pasó el teléfono a Nono.

-si?, Quién habla… ya, está bien, iremos para alli- colgó la llamada

-que pasa Nono?- pregunto Iemitsu.

-Iemitsu, cambio de planes, tendremos que irnos fuera de nanimori- dijo seriamente el Noveno.- a ver al nuevo "mafioso"-.

-te refieres a ese tipo? Al demonio que intenta hacer una familia mafiosa?- dijo Iemitsu sorprendido.

-si, a pesar de no ser tan grande, hace tiempo encontró a dos nekomatas, el reencarno a la mayor y es al parecer la mejor pieza que tiene-

-hmm,no sé si sería buena idea para que sea nuestro aliado- dijo Iemitsu acariciando el cabello del castaño que se había dormido recientemente.

-eso es a lo que vamos, a ver si confirmamos la alianza o no-

-pero, mi intuición me dice que saldrá mal, y Tsuna-kun se verá muy afectado- dijo Nono serio.

-l-lo suponía, mi intuición también me lo dice- dijo Iemitsu mirando a su pequeño atun dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

Después de un largo viaje, llegaron a una mansión gigante ubicado al centro de un bosque.

-atun, atun, despierta , ya llegamos- Iemitsu intento despertar al futuro jefe, con éxito.

-ya llegamos a donde querían llevarme?- pregunto entusiasmado el castaño.

-no, solo vinimos a hacer una cosa primero- dijo Iemitsu sacando a su hijo del auto.

**Toc Toc Toc**nono tocó la puerta.

esperaron unos minutos hasta que alguien se asomó a la puerta.

-oh!, pero si son ustedes!, y el niño...- dijo mirando al pequeño que estaba agarrando la mano del rubio.

-el es mi hijo- respondio con una sonrisa falsa el jefe de la CEDEF.

-si es tu hijo no hay problemas entonces.

-¡Pasen, sientanse como si fuera su casa, porque tenemos cosas de que hablar como futura familia, no?- grito por la mansion dejando pasar a los recien llegados.

todos se fueron a una habitación que tenia muebles que parecian bastantes caros.

en el medio habia una pequeña mesa circular que esta siedo rodeado por sillones grandes y chicos.

nono, Iemitsu y tsuna estaban sentados en un sillon en frente del demonio que esta sentado en otro sillon.

pero al rededor de ellos, habian mas demonios rodeando la habitación por dentro, algunos de ellos son las piezas del jefe demonio.

-Bien!, empecemos con la reunion ya porque tenemos que hablar mucho, no mi querido amigo?- miro con picardia al noveno.

-si, pero tenemos a un niño aqui, asi que creo que no se podra ...- intento excusarse nono.

-Problema Resuelto!, Tu!- señalo a un guardia.- llama a kuroka, ahora-

-enseguida señor- salio de la habitación apenas le ordenaron.

a los pocos segundos que salio el hombre, por la puerta entro una chica de pelo negro, ojos dorados y con el cuerpo en crecimiento.

-para que me necesita,jefe- dijo la pelinegra.

-¡Oh!, Kuroka!, veras, ves a ese niño de alli?- pregunto apuntando al castaño que aun tenia sueño.-bueno, estamos por tener una reunion se adultos, asi que te puedes llevar al niño a que juege con tu hermana?-

-como desee jefe- dijo la chica para acercarse al niño.

-vamos- dijo con una sonrisa falsa la pelinegra extendiendole la mano.

-umm, papa?- pregunto mirando a su padre para ver su opinion.

-mejor ve hijo- dijo sinceramente Iemitsu.

-hm, esta bien- dijo agarrando la mano de la chica.

los dos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a los mayores.

-bueno... que empiece la reunion- dijo sonriendo el demonio.

* * *

ya llevan un tiempo desde que salieron de la habitación donde se hacia la reunion.

el castaño estaba ya un poco despierto mientras que la chica estaba pensativa.

-eto, kuroka-onee-san- llamo el castaño.

-hm?-

-a donde vamos?- pregunto mirándola.

-vamos hacia donde está mi hermana-

-oh, esta bien- siguieron caminando.

-dime, a que vinieron ustedes?- pregunto kuroka mirando al pequeño.

-eh?, vinimos porque mi abuelo y otou-san vinieron de visita, me querian llevar a un lugar pero una cosa paso y estamos aqui- intento explicar el joven.

-oh, ya veo-

* * *

llegamos- dijo kuroka

ellos estaban al frente de una puerta de madera de roble oscuro gigante.

-Shinroe, ya vine, y traigo un invitado, asi que ya sabes que hacer- dijo la chica.

kuroka abrio la puerta dejando ver las cosas que habian adentro de esta.

muchos juguetes, sillones, etc adornaban la habitacion gigante.

pero tsuna solo se fijo en alguien, se fijo en la unica niña que estaba adentro de la habitación.

esta niña era pequeña, tenia el cabello blanco con ojos dorados.

vestia una simple ropa de niña: buso rosa con falda de color amarilla que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-quien es el?- pregunto la peliblanca.

-el es Atun-chan- dijo sonriente kuroka.

-e-etto, mi padre solamente me dice asi, pero mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada, kuroka-onee-san- dijo mirando a la mayor con un puchero.

-tsunayoshi-kun- dijo la peliblanca.

-eh?- pregunto el castaño mirando a la chica pequeña.

-nada, es un nombre algo difícil de recordar- dijo ella

-por eso te seguiré llamando Atun-chan!- dijo kuroka

-pueden llamarme Tsuna, es mas facil de recordar.- dijo tsuna alegre ignorando lo que dijo kuroka.

-bueno, me ire, shinroe, cuidalo- dijo kuroka dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-eh?, kuroka-onee-san no se quedara?- pregunto el castaño.

-primero: dime onee-chan, ya que "kuroka-onee-san" es muy largo.

y segundo: me quisiera quedar pero tengo que ver qué sucede en la reunion.-

-eh?, esta bien- dijo tsuna mirando a la mayor irse.

-...

-...

un silencio incomodo entro en la habitación.

-etto, quieres jugar a algo?- pregunto tímidamente mirando a la peliblanca.

-como que?-

-que tal a las atrapadas?- pregunto el castaño.

-hmm, esta bien- dijo la chica girando el cuerpo, para despues salir corriendo hacia una pared.- ¡ El que llega último a la pared atrapa!- grito emocionada.

-¡HllE,eso no es justo!- el castaño corrio detras de ella

desde alli, empezaron a jugar mas juegos, llevandose mejor y convirtiendose como mejores amigos.

pero, con el tiempo, la peliblanca iba sudando mucho, cansandose mas rapido y callendose a menudo.

hasta que finalmente, se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Shinroe-chan!- grito preocupado el castaño llendo a ver a la peliblanca.- ¿que sucede?-

-ya no lo puedo soportar mas...- dijo difícil mente la niña.

-¿Que no puedes soportar-- el castaño no pueo terminar lo que quería decir al ver que de la cabeza de shinroe, salieron un par de orejas de gato de color blanco, al igual que atrás de ella salio una cola de color blanca.

-eh?- el castaño estaba sorprendido por el cambio de la chica

-S-Shinroe-chan?-

-Tsk!- la peliblanca se paro de repente y salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a un pequeño Tsuna sorprendido.

-Eh?, ¡Shinroe-chan espera!- el castaño se paro rapidamente y persiguió a la peliblanca.

* * *

El castaño podia ver a lo lejos a la peliblanca correr, el, con todas sus fuerzas corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para acercarse mas a su amiga

-eek!- la peliblanca al intentar girar en una esquina rapido, se tropezó y se callo al suelo bruscamente.

-¡Shinroe-chan!- el castaño llego a tiempo para ver a la chica tirada en el suelo.

-estas bien?- pregunto preocupado el castaño acercandose a la peliblanca.

-¿porque...?- susurro shinroe.

-¿porque que?-

-¿Porque te preocupas por mi?- los mechones de su cabello no dejaban ver sus ojos dorados que tenia.

-¿porque?- repitio el castaño- Porque eres muy importante para mi, shinroe-chan-

-y porque lo soy?-

-porque te quiero... Shinroe-chan- dijo alegre el castaño.

la peliblanca, levanto su rostro con una expresión de sorpresa y un poco de sonrojo.

-te quiero porque eres parte de mi Familia... bueno... siento que eres parte de mi familia- dijo timidamente el castaño.

en un segundo, shinroe se lanzo a abrazar al castaño undiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-e-enserio me quieres?- pregunto timidamente la peliblanca.

-si, enserio te quiero, eres muy importante para mi, no se que haria si ya no fueramos amigos-

shinroe solo pudo hundir mas su cabeza en el pecho del pequeño tsuna.

-me puedes hacer una promesa?- pregunto la niña.

-si, lo que sea- confirmo el castaño.

-Me puedes prometer que no me dejaras y que no me olvides por siempre- levanto si cabeza viendo a la cara del castaño.

-si es eso, date por seguro que no me olvidaré nunca- respondio el castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

la peliblanca solo apreto mas fuerte el abrazo undiendo su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de tsuna.

el castaño solo correspondio el abrazo abrazandola tambien.

asi estuvieron por un corto tiempo hasta que...

-que creen que hacen ustedes dos?- pregunto una voz feminino muy familiar para los que se estaban abrazando.

-onee-chan- dijo la peliblanca.

-Kuroka-onee-san- dijo el castaño.

-atun-chan, que te dije?- kuroka puso una cara escalofriante.

-O-onee-chan- dijo muy nervioso el castaño, con un sonrojo enorme en su cara por haberse olvidado de algo muy básico.

-Kyaaa!, Atun-chan eres muy Lindo!- kuroka se lanzo a abrazar al castaño, acariciando su mejilla con su propia mejilla.

-Cuando creescas te quiero para mi, Nya~-

-Onee-chan!- shinroe se enojo.

-jeje- Tsuna solo pudo reir incómodo.

-are?, shinroe, no estas ocultando tus...- dijo kuroka apuntando a la peliblanca.

-no es necesario- dijo tsuna hablando por ella.-pienso que se ve mucho mas linda asi-

la peliblanca solo se pudo sonrojas mas.

-ara, entonces que piensas de mi?- kuroka de la nada en su cabeza salieron un par de orejas de gato, al igual que atras suya salio una cola negra.

-como me veo?- pregunto mirando a tsuna.

este solo tenia una expresión de asombro

-!Con que tu tambien tienes orejas y cola de gato!- exclamó facinado -bueno, tiene sentido, son hermanas despues de todo-.

-correcto!,Nya!-

**BOOM**una explosión salio en donde se realizó la reunión.

-¡Que sucede!- dijo alarmada shinroe, pero se puso en guardia.

-algo debio haber pasado en la reunion!- kuroka tambien se preparo.

-Otou-san,Ojī-san!- el castaño estaba muy preocupado por su padre y abuelo.

el castaño empezo a correr hacia la habitación donde se suponia que deberían estar su padre.

-Tsuna-kun! Atun-chan!- gritaron asustadas y sorprendidas al ver al castaño correr hacia la fuente del peligro.

-Waaa!- el castaño estaba cruzando el pasillo dirigiendose a la habitación, hasta que al frente suyo, de la pared salio su padre chocando con la otra pared.

-eek, me distraje y la torre me ataco...- susurro el rubio.

-¡Otou-san!,¡Estas bien?!- pregunto asustado el pequeño vongola.

-Atun-chan?- Iemitsu se sorprendió al ver a su hijo.

pero esa distracción fue aprovechada por la misma torre que ataco al rubio.

La torre inserto un golpe al Jefe de la CEDEF.

pero Iemitsu, un intento desesperado para protegerse, uso sus brazos en forma de X asi ni sufrir tanto daño.

pero la fuerza bruta de la torre hizo que el rubio atravesará nuevamente la pared entrando al otro lado.

la torre se metio para acabar con Iemitsu.

-¡Otou-san!- el castaño corrio hacia el agujero que hizo su padre para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba.

Iemitsu, una persona que sw caracteriza por ser alguien alegre y amable, estana golpeando la cara de un demonio que, su cara ya estaba desformada por los golpes del rubio. las manos de Iemitsu estaban bañadas en sangre.

la torre ya no mostraba signos de estar vivo, pero el jefe de la CEDEF seguia golpeando su cara con mucha fuerza, desformando mas la cara del demonio.

-O-O-Otou-san?- Tsuna, que nunca vio algo parecido, estana horrorizado por la escena que tenia en frente suyo.

su padre mato a una persona.

-¡Atun-chan!- exclamo sorprendido el rubio al ver al agujero que hizo.

-Hiee!!- el castaño solo se retiró de alli corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

kuroma y shinroe se las arreglaban para pelear, hasta ahora ninguna peleó con una pieza de su jefe.

-Shinroe-chan!, Onee-chan!- exclamo tsuna sorprendido al ver la gran cantidad de "Personas" en el suelo.

-Atun-chan cuidado!- exclamó kuroka.

-eh?- el castaño se dio la vuelta para ver justamente que, un hombre estaba apunto de golpearlo, ya su puño estaba preparado.

-¡¡HIEE!!, ¡Espera no me golpeé!- se cubrió muy asutado el castaño.

-Eek!- exclamo adolorida una voz feminina.

el castaño no pudo saber quien es ya que al parecer una cosa lo envio para atrás junto con ella.

-mi espalda...-se quejo el castaño.-eh?-

bajo la mirada y vio que, shinroe estaba en sus piernas con los brazos muy dañados, hasta se podria decir que estaban rotos, tenia algunas pocas costillas rotas, pero le salia sangre de la boca, el golpe fue bastante fuerte para ella.

la torre, es una pieza de gran fuerza y resistencia, si intentas pelear contra una torre, lo mas seguro es que no vivas para contarlo, de un golpe te envia al cielo.

-¡Shinroe-chan!- exclamo sorprendido y asustado el castaño

la peliblanca no dijo nada, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

-shinroe-chan...- susurro Tsuna con sus mechones de pelo cubriendo sus ojos.

-Shinroe-chan!- exclamó asustada kuroka,quien estaba peleando con una gran variedad de personas.

Tsuna solamente se paro, sin antes dejar a shinroe en la pared.

-tu...- susurro el castaño, caminando hacia un hombre que estaba un poco lejos de el.

-Atun-chan!-

-tu- el castaño aceleró sus pasos

-eh?, con que tu quieres ser el siguiente eh?- dijo la torre que ataco a Shinroe

-**¡¡TÚ!!**\- Tsuna, quien tenia sus pelos tapando sus ojos, ahora tenia una expresión de furia total, de su Frente salio una pequeña llama de color naranja.

-!!Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Shinroe-chan con mi Ultima Voluntad!!- grito como si no hubiera un mañana el castaño. por alguna extraña razon su ropa se rompio, dejandolo solamente en ropa interior.

-Que energía!, Ven si te atreves!- se preparo la torre.

a los pocos metros que estaban de cerca los chicos

la torre intento incertar un golpe a tsuna, quien esquivo con suma facilidad.

-Gorraaa!!- el castaño aprovechando la cercania, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara al demonio, haciendole retroceder varios pasos

-agh!- se quejo el demonio adolorido.

a pesar de ser una torre y tener mucha resistencia, el golpe de Tsuna le dolio bastante, enfureciendolo.

-Bastardo!- grito enojado el demonio.

-are?- la llama que estaba en la frente de tsuna se apago, y su cara volvio a la misma- argh!-

el demonio le agarro del cuello y lo levanto hasta su altura, preparo su golpe con furia.

-E-Espera!-

-ARGH!- el castaño salio volando chocando contra una pared quedandose clavado por unos segundos para caer al suelo brucamente.

el demonio le proporciono un Fuerte golpe en la cara de tsuna.

la cabeza de tsuna estaba sangrando, sangre de su boca estaba saliendo.

el castaño en el suelo, con todas sus fuerzas giro su cabeza hacia la dirección que estaba shinroe, justamente callo alado de ella.

shinroe, que despues de ser dejado en la pared por tsuna, se quedo alli sin poder hacer nada, solo mirar el como tsuna salio volando.

ella intento parar a tsuna, pero con sus brazos rotos y con algunas costillas rotas, no podia hacer nada.

le dolia la mirada de tsuna hacia ella.

los ojos de tsuna mostraba signos de que estaba al borde de la inconciencia, pero no tenia ni un brillo, mostraba desesperación, impotencia. ella no quería que el se sienta asi.

Tsuna a los pocos segundos que conocío a shinroe, hizo que ese dia fuese el mejor que tuvo nunca.

ella le queria devolver el favor. pero, ahora es inútil.

-lo...siento...- dijo casi inaudible tsuna, pero fue escuchado por kuroka y shinroe gracias a sus orejas, que ahora mismo no quisiesen haber escuchado eso.

tsuna finalmente esta inconsciente.

shinroe al escuchar lo que dijo tsuna, se le formo algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, pero tambien cayó en la inconsciencia.

-Ahora sigues tu, traidora-chan- dijo la torre hacercandose a kuroka.

-ven, te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a shinroe y a atun-chan- dijo preparandose la nekomata mayor.

pero, el demonio dejo de moverse.

-are?-

-Zero Chiten Toppa: Fāsuto Edishon-

el cuerpo del demonio empezo a ser cubierto por hielo que no paraba de crecer.

-eh?- kuroka no entendia lo que paso.

-llegamos tarde- detras del cuerpo de hielo, salio un hombre de avanzada edad con un baston.

-si creo que si, nono- dijo un rubio yendo hacia su inconciente hijo.

-Nono, ya llamaste a tus guardianes?- pregunto Iemitsu a nono.

-si, apenas salimos del auto le dije al conductor que los llame, no deberian tardar- dijo tranquilamente el noveno.

-oigan- llamo kuroka- Atun-chan estara bien?- pregunto preocupada mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de tsuna

-si, tranquila, mi guardian del sol lo curara- dijo nono mirando a la nekomata.

-les puedo pedir una cosa?-

-que seria- pregunto Iemitsu.

-pueden cuidar a mi hermanita?- dijo yendo a cargar a shinroe inconsciente.

-lo haria, pero tengo a alguien que lo cuidara mejor- dijo nono.

-y quien es?- pregunto la nekomata.

-Yo- dijo una voz masculina detras de kuroka.

en el suelo aparecio un circulo mágico de color rojo con el logo de gremory.

-tiempo sin verte, nono, Iemitsu- dijo un pelirrojo de cabello largo.

-lo mismo digo, Sirzechs- dijieron los dos mafiosos.

-veo que viene con su esposa- diji Iemitsu.

-un gusto verla grayfia- saludo nono con una reverencia.

-el gusto es mio, nono-sama- grafya hizo una reverencia.

grafya es la reina y esposa de sirzechs, es la mas fuerte de los sirvientes de lucifer

es de cabello blanco con ojos de color gris.

tiene un generoso cuerpo y lleva traje de sirvienta.

-y... que sucedio aqui?- pregunto el rey demonio mirando a los alrededores

-te acuerdas del demonio que te conté?- pregunto nono.

-el que quería ser mafioso y ser aliado de vongola?- pregunto lucifer

-si ese mismo nos pidio que hablaramos de eso cuando estabamos llevando a mi nieto a un parque de diversiones-

-nieto?, puedo verlo?- pregunto emocionado el pelirrojo.

-si claro, es este-dijo Iemitsu mostrando al castaño que estaba en sus brazos.

-que le sucedió?!- pregunto/grito el rey demonio.

-bueno, la reunion era una trampa para matarme asi que tuvimos que pelear contra ellos-dijo nono- pero desafortunadamente tsuna-kun salio muy herido-

-ya veo, si con ese hielo gigante me di cuenta que peleaste- dijo lucifer mirando al cuerpo congelado.

-esa tecnica, es muy nostálgica- dijo sirzechs con una cara feliz.

-lo se, giotto te congelo verdad?- dijo nono

-si, pero logre que me sacara, pero me di cuenta que el los usaba contra sus guardianes cuando rompias cosas jaja!- dijo recordando los dias cuando pasaba con giotto en la mansion vongola

-disculpen- dijo kuroka.

-hm si?- pregunto sirzechs.

-ah si!, te llame por esto- dijo nono acercándose a kuroka.

-vamos, diles de lo que nos dijiste a nosotros-

-si esta bien- miro a lucifer- pueden cuidar a mi hermana?- pregunto entregando a shinroe a los brazos de grafya.

-claro, pero, porque?- pregunto confuso el maou.

-yo contestare a eso- dijo nono- por lo que me contaron, tu kuroka, eres una nekomata al igual que tu hermana no?-

-si-

-bueno, eres la pieza mas fuerte que tenia el demonio mafioso. por lo que él iba a deshacerse de la peliblanca porque no le servia de nada- kuroka asintio- entonces tu tenias planeado matarlo,y ahora que sucedió eso, los demas demonios vendran a matarte a ti y a tu hermana: por si tambien es una dotada al igual que tu.-

-y supongo que tu huiras , pero si llevas a tu hermana contigo, lo mas probable es que los acaben a las dos.- dijo lucifer.

-s-si, como sabias eso?- pregunto kuroka impresionada a nono.

-digamos que intuición- dijo nono sonriéndole.

-¡Ya llegamos jefe!- gritaron unos hombres a las afueras de la mansión.

-ya llegaron, Iemitsu lleva a Tsuna-kun a mi guardian del sol para que lo cure- Iemitsu hizo caso y se fue rápidamente.

-conque tsuna-kun es un candidato al Decimo vongola eh?- dijo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo.

-si- dijo secamente el noveno.

-¡EH!?- Exclamaron sorprendidos el rey demonio con su esposa y la nekomata.

-lo decia como broma- dijo nervioso lucifer.

-es un candidato, pero tambien esta mi hijo... Xanxus- dijo nono.

-supongo que tendran que pelear para la posición del decimo jefe- dijo lucifer

-si, pero cuando sean mas grandes, por ahora no lo quiero meter a la mafia- dijo el noveno

-pero el vio todo esto,no?, no podrá olvidar que su padre y abuelo es de la mafia- dijo sirzechs.

-afortunadamente no recordara esto, debido al fuerte golpe que tuvo en si cabeza, de seguro olvidara este dia- dijo tristemente nono

-eh?!, eso significa que no recordara a mi hermana y a mi?!- pregunto asustada la nekomata.

-desafortunadamete no recordara que los conocio-

-..., supongo que es lo mejor para mi, pero para shinroe...-dijo mirando con tristeza a su hermana.

-bueno, ahora me voy, dejare a shinroe al cuidado de mi hermanita, nos vemos, nono- dijo despidiéndose junto a grafya el rey demonio.

-si hasta luego-

-supongo que ya debo irme- dijo kuroka despidiéndose del noveno.

-si, cuídate- dijo nono dirigiendose hacia sus guardianes.

desde ese dia, tsuna no recordo nada, tampoco la promesa que le hizo a su unica amiga que tenia.

ja, clasico de dame-tsuna, no?

* * *

**hola de nuevo, este seria el capitulo dos, y bueno, le quería poner mas historia relacionadas con dxd, asi que quedo esto.****lo anterior no se entendio nada asi que lo explico mejor.****yo a esta historia ya lo tenia en mente hace bastante tiempo, mas antes que hiciera el crossover de khr con sao.****lo llevaba escribiendo por mucho tiempo, en total eran como 150 paginas en word, lo hice en el celular y lo queria pasar a mi pc.****lo que paso?, bueno, la word de mi pc no lo leia, osea que tenia algo que no era legible.****lo intente muchas veces pero nada, asi que intente subirla por mi cel, lo intenté abrir por si algo habia cambiado, y me fijo que no lo podia abrir, contenido no legible.****alli me queria matar porque eran 150 paginas a la basura, ese capitulo era un poco menos de la mitad de la historia.****pero decidi escribir poco a poco los capítulos.****ah, khrx bnha aun esta en pendientes, solo que queria hacer un nuevo fic de este pero mejor, se trataria de tsuna naciendo en el mismo universo de boku no hero, pero no se si cambiar los guardianes por personajes de BNHA o dejar ya a los clasicos.****pero eso está en discusión en mi cabeza.****por lo que khrxbnha esta fuera por ahora.****en cambio khrxsao, esta ya el capitulo, pero falta algunos retoques y ya, pero quiero actualizar mas este que las demas.****eso es todo, me despido y feliz año nuevo a todos.****(tercera guera mundial?, puff)****-Grifftin**


	3. Visita a Kuoh y un aviso de tormenta

Era un nuevo dia.

los pajaros cantaban, el sonido de personas,niños caminando hacia su trabajo o a su escuela.

todo era tranquilo.

-Dame-Tsuna, estas listo?-pregunto reborn mirando al castaño que estaba en la puerta de un tren.

-S-si- dijo nerviosamente el castaño.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que te acompañaremos, asi que no hay nada que temer- Dijo Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa.

-Asi es Tsuna-kun, ademas veremos como es kuoh, siempre quise ir!- dijo kyoko emocionada.

-vere si hay pasteles deliciosos en sus tiendas!- dijo tambien emocionada Haru.

-G-Gracias chicos, lo entiendo que me acompañen, y se lo agradezco, pero...- dijo nervioso el castaño- ¡Porque tenemos que llevar a Lambo y a I-pin!?-

-Mama no esta y se fue con Fuuta, a comprar cosas para cocinar- respondio reborn.

-pero no sera peligroso?, puede que se pierdan- dijo mirando en especial a lambo.

-Tranquilo Decimo!, vigilare a la vaca estupida y a I-pin con un ojo de alcon!- dijo gokudera

-si es asi... gracias chicos- dijo tsuna alegre

-Pero no pasara algo con tu padre?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-no se, pero supongo que no pasara nada, fue una gran sorpresa esta mañana que vendria hoy, pero digamos que no tengo muchas ganas de verlo... - dijo Tsuna un poco incomodo

-no importa, no perdamos el tiempo y entremos-dijo reborn. este sabia que Tsuna no le gustaba hablar de su padre, y como buen tutor quiso cambiar de tema por el bien de su alumno.

todos entraron al tren y se fueron hacia kuoh

* * *

-¡Waaa!-

-¡Que delicioso-Desu~!-

el grupo de Tsuna estaban en una cafetería de la ciudad de kuoh, no era tan diferente que nanimori pero tenia sus encantos.

-estoy muy cansado...- dijo tsuna sentandose en una silla y acostarse en la mesa

-Lambo_ si que causó problemas, no puedo creer que apartamos la vista un segundo y el ya se encontraba en oferta como mascota...- _penso el castaño.

-I-pin_ se comportó de buena manera, quisiera que ese buen comportamiento fuese contagioso asi lambo cambia un poco...-_-

Tsuna-kun- llamo una chica.

-eh?- el castaño levantó la vista y se encontro con una lata de bebida en su cara.

-Ten- dijo amablemente la chica.

-K-Kyoko-chan, G-Gracias- dijo nerviosamente el castaño aceptando la bebida.

-se_ habra fijado en mi?-_ fue lo que penso Tsuna esperanzado

-Aqui tienes -I-pin-Chan- dijo kyoko entregándole una lata de bebida a I-pin que estaba en la misma mesa que Tsuna.

_-ah no, solo fue porque I-pin lo pidio__...-_ dijo decepcionado el castaño dando un suspiro.

-Tsuna-kun- llamo nuevamente Kyoko sentandose alado de Tsuna.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Tsuna

-nada, solo me alegra de que hayas vuelto

de kokuyo como eres normalmente, cuando fueron, estuve muy asustada, el como mi hermano fue victima hizo que me asustara mucho el como saldrian ustedes- dijo con una mirada preocupada kyoko.

-pero, cuando volvieron me senti muy aliviada.- suspiro un poco kyoko - y mas cuando Tsuna-kun es el mismo, pense que se volverian atemorizantes- dijo kyoko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-eh?- Tsuna se sentia muy complacido de que lo elogiaran.

hasta que...

-que es ese ruido?- pregunto la chica.

-eh?

**BOOOM**

una explosión salio de uno de los edificios.

-Hiee!!- se asusto el castaño parandose junto a kyoko e I-pin de la mesa

-¡Cuidado Tsuna-san!- grito una chica a lo lejos.

el castaño solo se dio la vuelta para ver a

-¡Haru!?-

-¡Cuidado Tsuna-Kun!- grito asustada kyoko a tsuna

el castaño solo miro hacia arriba para ver el como alguien venia a una alta velocidad hacia el.

-EEEH?!!- grito el castaño.

-GYA!!- se callo hacia la mesa rompiendola junto a la persona que lo chocó.

-Lo siento mucho!- se disculpo el "Recien llegado"

el chico que se choco con Tsuna tiene el pelo Rubio ceniza, tiene pelo largo hasta arriba de los hombros y tiene los ojos grande de color azul.

-ow ow ow- se retorcia de dolor el castaño.

-Tsuna!- grito Yamamoto acercandose a tsuna

-Decimo!- grito tambien el peliblanco hacercandose con haru a tsuna

-estas bien?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-quien es el?- pregunto gokudera apuntando al rubio

-no lo se, quien eres?, eh?- el castaño se sorprendio de algo.

en la frente del rubio, habia una llama de color azul.

-la llama de la ultima voluntad?- susurro el castaño.

-HEEEEEY!!!- se escucho un grito arriba de un pequeño edificio.- ¡QUE ES ESTO?!, INTRUSOS ESTORBANDO?, CORTARE CUALQUIER MIERDA QUE SE ME PONGA EN MI CAMINO!- grito el hombre .

ese hombre vestia con ropa negra de cuero.

tenia el cabello blanco largo y tenia unos ojos afilados de color gris.

-quien es ese tipo?- pregunto seriamente Yamamoto.

-el es el que provoco esto?- dijo mirando con enojo gokudera al pelilargo

-pero que esta pasando?- pregunto asustado Tsuna

-esto_ es muy malo, esto auncia a una tormenta que está por venir...- _penso reborn.- Mujeres y niños pequeños se tienen que ir del lugar- dijo llamando la atención de kyoko quien tenia a I-pin, y a haru quien llevaba a Lambo en sus brazos.

-mejor siganme- dijo reborn llevandose a las chicas.

-p-pero que quiere el aqui?- pregunto asustado el decimo vongola.

-lo siento sawada-dono, ellos me siguieron hasta aqui- dijo el rubio mirandolo en modo hyper.

-apenas los encuentro y ya los eh metido en un problema- dijo el rubio parandose para agarrar al castaño.

-¡Por favor venga conmigo!- dijo el rubio saliendo con tsuna del lugar.

-debo decirle algo!- dijo el rubio tras girar en una esquina de un edificio.

-HEEEEY- el de pelo largo se puso en frente de ellos.

-¡QUIEN ES EL?!-

-eh?- se preguntaron ambos chicos

_-no sabe quien es sawada-dono?- _penso el rubio _-Maldicion!, ¡Debi dejar que corra!-_

-Ahora me diras todo?!- grito el de pelo largo.

-Me Niego!- dijo el rubio ceniza sacando una espada triangular.

-entonces sera asi- dijo seriamente el peli largo.

a una alta velocidad, se acerco al rubio con su espada en la mano, apunto de atacar.

el rubio solamente puso su espada en frente para protegerse, pero recivio un fuerte corte que lo mando a romper la pared de vidrio del edificio que estaba alado.

-!Tu!- grito preocupado el castaño.

-Hey, tu- llamo el de pelo largo mirando a tsuna.

-E-Eh yo?- pregunto apuntandose a si mismo el castaño.

-si, tu, que relacion tienes con ese chico- pregunto.

-¡ESCUPELO O TE CORTARE EN MIL PEDAZOS- grito el de cuero negro.

-Eh, umm- tsuna no sabia que decir.

arriba del peliblanco, habian varias dinamitas encendidas apunto de explotar.

el peliblanco solamente salto hacia otro lado evitando la gran explosión.

-pero que diablos...!-

-Oye- dijo una voz

atras del peliblanco, habian dos chicos que tsuna reconocio fácilmente.

-si intentas poner la mano en ese chico, te juro que no saldras vivo de aqui- dijo el peliblanco con un cigarrillo en su boca y dinamitas en su mano.

-lo mismo digo- dijo el chico de pelo negro

alado suyo, estaba Yamamoto, que tenia una espada en su hombro.

-¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!- grito alegre el castaño al ver a sus amigos.

-¡De algun modo mi espada estaba alado mio, y eso que no lo traje, o me olvide jajaja!- dijo alegre Yamamoto.

-De_ seguro es obra de Reborn!- _grito en su mente Tsuna.

-con que ustedes tambien estan relacionados de alguna forma con ese niño, eh?- dijo el peli largo parandose.

-no lo entiendo pero les dire algo de que si estoy seguro...- dijo acercandose a los dos chicos con armas. -si van contra mi... **Moriran-** dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-lo mismo digo- dijo gokudera.

-usas la espada no?- dijo yamamoto- si es asi, yo ire contra ti- dijo poniendo su espada en frente suya preparándose.

-¡E-Espere, el no es un hombre al que le puedas ganar!- dijo el rubio ceniza saliendo dificilmente del edificio.

-hm?- dijo gokudera.

-!- yamamoto solo se alarmo

-N-No puede ser!- grito asustado el castaño por sus amigos- _Esto es realmente muy malo!, en donde esta Reborn en este momento?!-_

-Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse!- el peliblanco solo se lanzo directamente a una alta velocidad a yamamoto, preparando su espada para atacar.

-¡Vamos!- yamamoto corrio hacia la dirección donde estaba el peliblanco, también preparando su katana

ambos chocaron sus espadas.

rapidamente los dos se alejaron del otro quedando a pocos metros de distancia.

-esos movimientos... no usas ninguna habilidad con la espada verdad?- dijo el peli largo con una sonrisa.

-Y que si no lo tengo- contesto el pelinegro.

-¡ES DEMASIADO FACIL!- grito el peliblanco atacando a yamamoto con un corte vertical, direccion hacia la cabeza del pelinegro.

Yamamoto por su parte, se defendio con la katana em forma horizontal cubriéndose del ataque del peli largo.

pero de la espada, salieron 5 pequeñas pólvoras que iban a direccion a la cara de yamamoto.

este ladeó su cabeza evitando los 5 proyectiles que lanzo la espada del peliblanco.

pero esas 5 calleron al piso generando una gran explosión atras de yamamoto.

-¡Eso era polvora!- grito gokudera.

-¡YAMAMOTO!- grito preocupado el decimo vongola.

cuando el humo se disipó, se pudo ver a yamamoto en el suelo con muchas heridas, signos de que sufrio mucho la explosión.

-¡Tu bastardo!- gokudera saco sus dinamitas encendiendolas con su cigarrillo.

-eres muy lento- dijo el peliblanco detras del humo.

en un segundo, las bombas de gokudera fueron cortadas a la mitad.

-GAH!- gokudera recibio una fuerte patada vertical del peliblanco enviandolo directamente al suelo.

-GOKUDERA-KUN!- grito el castaño.

-¡HEEEY, NI SI QUIERA VALE LA PENA HABLAR A ESTOS TIPOS!- dijo el peliblanco en frente del cuerpo de gokudera.

-SOLO MUERAN!- dijo preparando el corte hacia gokudera.

pero el rubio ceniza que habia salido del edificio, se interpuso impidiendo que el corte llegara a gokudera.

este uso su espada triangular para defenderse

-¡HEEEY TU!, AHORA PIENSAS DECÍRMELO AHORA?!- grito el peliblanco

-¡Me niego!- dijo el rubio mirandolo con enojo.

-¡ENTONCES ESTE LUGAR SERA TU TUMBA!- dijo el hombre mayor

ambos espadachines chocaron sus espadas.

-Esto_ es demasiado maño!, que debo hacer...!- _penso en pánico tsuna, hasta que algo callo en su cabeza.

-eh?-

agarro lo que tenia en su cabello, viendo que eran los mitones que uso cuando peleó contra Mukuro.

estos mitones eran de color blanco con un 27 color rojo y lineas rojas.

-¡E-ESTOS GUANTES SON...!-

-aunque te esten leyendo la mano, o sea un dia muy caluroso, siempre intenta llevar esos guantes contigo- dijo un bebe con cosplay de maceta.

-¡R-Reborn!,¡ que estabas haciendo en un momento como este!-

-Tambien tengo mis trabajos sabes-

-EEK- el rubio salio disparado hacia el suelo.

tenia un gran corte en su pecho.

y su llama estaba apagandose.

-hey, enserio creiste que podias vencerme?- el pelilargo se acerco al cuerpo mal herido.

-tu perro perdido, le pedire la respuesta al otro chico...- dijo el peliblanco - ¡Y TU PUEDES MORIR-

el peliblanco con su grito no pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo que sono en donde estaban Tsuna y reborn.

con su espada, estaba apunto de clavarla en el pecho del rubio, hasta que una mano con guante negro y dedos blancos le atrapo el brazo.

-REBORN!!-

Tsuna, quien tenia una llama en su cabeza, detuvo el corte del peliblanco.

pero por alguna razon se le rompio la ropa, dejandolo en ropa interior.

-la_ llama de su cabeza, el emblema de esos guantes...- fue lo que pensó el peliblanco._

-¡TU PELILARGO, TE GOLPEARE COMO SI FUERA MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!- grito furioso el castaño.

-no me digas que eres el tipo de que he oido hablar que estaba en japon... ya veo, entrar en contacto contigo...- dijo sorprendido el de pelo largo.

-¡AHORA NECESITO PREGUNTARTE QUE ESTÁN PLANEANDO AUN MAS!-grito el pelilargo- TE HARE HABLAR AUNQUE TENGAS QUE MORIR MALDICIÓN!-

-¡RAWWR!- tsuna intento incertar un golpe pero fue detenido por la mano derecha del hombre.

-eres debil- se burlo el de cabello largo.

este solto el puño de tsuna y intento hacer un corte Horizontal hacia el castaño

pero tsuna uso sus guantes para cubrirse del corte.

aunque fue mandado a volar por la fuerza del pelilargo.

_-la bala de la última voluntad es inutil contra el, puedo usar la bala especial del hyper-Mode pero... si lo uso Tsuna no se podra mover como dos semanas-_ fue lo que penso el pequeño bebe mirando el como tsuna se volvia a parar e iba a atacar pero siempre sale volando para atrás.

-¡Maldicion!- la llama de la cabeza de tsuna se apago.

-¡HEY, CUANTO MAS PIENSAS HUIR?!- grito el peliblanco agachandose.

-MUERE!- el salto y solto las pequeñas bombas que tenia en su espada a la direccion en donde estaba el castaño.

-¡Waaaa!- grito el castaño asustado.

aunque, las bombas exploto en el aire, a poco metros de tsuna.

la espada triangular del rubio ceniza salvo a tsuna

habia una gran pared de humo en todos lados.

-estas bien?- pregunto una voz.

el castaño solo volteo para ver al rubio que callo encima suyo.

-si g-gracias- dijo tsuna-¡E-espera tu estas bien?!-

-no hay tiempo, primero me presento, mi nombre es basil- dijo el ahora conocido como basil- he venido a pedido del maestro para entregarle esto- dijo basil buscando en su ropa.

-e-espera para mi?!, pero primero quien es maestro?!-

-es esto- dijo basil mostrandole una caja negra con el emblema de Vongola.

basil al abrirla, mostro que en el interior habia varios anillos, en total 7 anillos, y todas estaban al parecer a la mitad.

-a-anillos?-

-Reborn-san sabe de esto!- dijo basil cerrando la caja.

-E-E-E-Espera conoces a reborn!- pregunto el castaño

-Reborn-san no puede pelear por alguna razon, asi que tome esto y corra!- dijo basil entregandole la caja a tsuna en sus manos.

-espera, que digas eso tan repentinamente!-

-HEEEEY!- grito alguien detras del humo.

el hombre con su espada, la movio a una gran velocidad haciendo que el humo se disipara rapidamente

-Asi que de esto se trataba eh?,si es un gran incidente no puedo dejarlo ir!-dijo acercandose a los chicos

-despues de cortarlos muchachos... ¡Me llevare eso de vuelta!- grito el peli largo.

-Demonios!- se quejo basil

-¡Hiee, que hacemos?!- grito asustado el castaño.

_-esto es malo-_ penso reborn

* * *

-E-esto es muy malo- dijo una voz feminina.

-por la explosion y por las personas que corrieron desesperadamente hicieron que me separara de issei-san- murmuro la chica.

esta chica es de pelo largo rubio, tiene ojos verdes y llevaba un uniforme de una escuela.

la camisa era de color blanco con lineas negras y su falda era de color rojo con negro.

esta chica se llama Asia argento.

estaba detras de un arbol viendo de cerca lo que pasaba con los mafiosos.

-ellos_ son humanos verdad?, pero no tiene sentido, mas ese castaño y ese rubio, los dos tienen llamas en sus cabezas pero son de diferente color.- _penso Asia mirando detalladamente a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo.- _pero es bastante raro, apesar de tener una llama los dos, son diferentes.__el castaño cuando recibio el disparo de ese bebe, pense que habia muerto, pero de la nada una llama de color naranja salio de su frente y se paro muy rapido, aunque perdio la ropa tiene una cara de furia. parece que no piensa con claridad.__en cambio el rubio, este es mas tranquilo, piensa lo que hace pero es al parecer eso lo agota.__los dos son muy diferentes.- _penso asia.

-aunque_ parece que el castaño no le gusta pelear, no, le tiene miedo al de pelo blanco largo.__esto no va nada bien, aunque ya no tenemos que hacer el Rating Game con raizer, buchou tampoco quiere casarse con ese jefe de la mafia, y muy seguramente tendremos que hacer otro Rating Game con el.__pero que hayan sujetos asi como el de pelo largo, solo significa que todo esta yendo de mal a peor- _asia se asomo del arbol a ver que iba a pasar con los chicos. -estan muy mal heridos, los podria curar pero ese de pelo largo me da mucho miedo-.

* * *

-HEEEY, TU EL DE PELO CASTAÑO, CUANDO ME ENTREGES ESO DIME, EN CUANTOS PEDACITOS QUIERES QUE TE CORTE!- grito el de pelo largo.

-¡EEH!?- Tsuna se asusto.

-sawada-dono, no se los entrege!- grito basil.

-espera que?!- tsuna no sabia que hacer

de todas formas iba a morir.

-no has cambiado nada, **Superbi squalo-** dijo una voz muy familiar para tsuna y reborn

-¡!- el de pelo largo solo se pudo alarmar

_-Esa voz es de...!-_-no te da vergüenza ser duro con los niños?- pregunto el chico que estaba atras de el de pelo largo, estirando su latigo.

-Dino-san!-

Dino es un chico de pelo rubio con ojos azules, atras suyo habian varios hombres con traje.

-el proto bronco?- murmuro squalo.

-Si no detienes este desagradable juego tuyo... entonces yo sere tu oponente- reto dino.

_-con que esté idiota tiene tales conexiones eh?... el proto dronco dino, pelear con el no seria tan fácil...- _penso squalo - Oh, no tengo problemas de matarte aqui mismo, pero si te mato, las familias aliadas se cortarian y recibiria regaños de los superiores- dijo mirando a dino.

-solo por hoy... NO ME IRE!- grito agarrando el cabello de tsuna levantandolo.

-¡Sueltalo!- grito dino apunto de atacar con su latigo

pero squalo, uso nuevamente su espada y solto las pequeñas bombas en el suelo.

provocando una explosion y saliendo de alli.

-maldicion- murmuro dino acercandose a donde estaban los chicos - estan bien?!-

-por tu culpa dejare sus vidas en tus manos- dijo squalo encima de un edificio.- ¡PERO TOMARE ESTO!- grito mostrando que en su mano estaba la caja que contenia los anillos vongola.

-pero que?- se preguntaron todos.

-¡Los anillos vongolas!-grito basil

-los anillos vongola?- pregunto tsuna

-¡Nos vemos!- squalo salio del lugar a una buena velocidad.

-espera!- intento correr basil, pero al instante cayo al suelo

-hey no te muevas chico!- dijo dino

-es peligroso perseguirlo- dijo reborn alado de tsuna

-Reborn!, ¡porque apareces recien!- exclamo el castaño.- porque no me ayudaste!-

-porque no se me esta permitido atacarle- respondió Reborn.

-porque?-

-porque el es parte de la familia vongola-

-eeeh?!- grito el castaño- ¡Me estas diciendo que estuve por morir en manos de alguien de vongola?!, ¡¿Que esta pasando?!-

-quien sabe- respondio reborn tranquilamente.

-Jefe, esta viniendo la policia- dijo un hombre con traje a dino

-entiendo- dijo dino para voltearse a ver a tsuna- Tsuna, hablaremos mas tarde, yo eh preparado un hospital abandonado, es mejor que vayamos-

-Espera por favor!, Yamamoto y gokudera-kun estan...!- dijo tsuna

-no te preocupes por ellos- dijo reborn mirando a tsuna.

\- te encuentras bien Tsuna?!-

-que sucedio con aquel sujeto?!-

-Yamamoto, gokudera-kun!- grito tsuna al ver qué sus dos amigos estaban dirigiendose a el.

-Ustedes dos detenganse- dijo reborn- El nivel de pelea de este momento es solo un estorbo- yamamoto y gokudera se detuvieron

-mejor vayan a nanimori-

-Reborn que estas diciendo...?!- grito enojado el castaño.

-vamos- dijo reborn dandose la vuelta y a hablar con dino.

-E-Espera!-

* * *

-Tsuna, ve yendo con Dino, yo ire a ver una cosa...- dijo reborn retirandose.

-oh, claro...- dijo tsuna.

-a_ donde se ira en un momento como este?-_ penso el castaño

* * *

-P-Porfin acabo- se dejo caer asia al suelo.

-menos mal que se fueron, le tengo que contar esto a...- iba a decir asia, hasta que.

-Que le ibas a decir a quien?- pregunto un bebe de cabeza atado de sus pies por una soga.

-¡WAAA!- grito asustada la rubia- e-eres el bebe que se vistio como planta...-

-tu eres un demonio, verdad?- pregunto reborn mirando seriamente a la rubia.

-D-De que estas hablando?, y-yo solo...-iba a decir asia.

-No intentes engañarme- amenazo reborn con una pistola en su mano apuntando a la cara de asia.

-no te lastimare si lo dices-.dijo reborn.

-_¡Como puede decir que no me lastimara cuando justamente me esta apuntando con un arma!- _penso la rubia alterada

-yo, si soy un demonio...- dijo asia.

-...ya veo, me puedes hacer un favor?- pregunto el arcobaleno del sol guardando su arma

-q-que favor?- pregunto asia.

ella pensaba que le pediria algo como un contrato, seria bastante raro llegar al club de lo oculto con un contrato hecho.

-puedes hacerme el favor de no decirle nada de lo que viste a tu ama?- pregunto bajando del arbol en el que se sujetaba la soga.

-eh?, c-claro- dijo nerviosamente la ex monja

-enserio, a nadie, ni a tu monja y ni a tus amigos- dijo reborn dandose la vuelta.

-esta bien- dijo asia viendo como el bebe se iba del lugar.

-oh, casi me olvide, me puedes decir tu nombre?- pregunto reborn dandose la vuelta.

-oh, A-Asia argento, un gusto- se inclino un poco la rubia.

-un gusto, mi nombre es Reborn- dijo sonriendole a la monja y retirándose del lugar.

-nos vemos luego, Asia- se despidió el bebe.

-hasta luego?, reborn-san-

_-nos vemos luego?, espero que no nos suceda nada malo-_ penso nerviosa asia.

* * *

-Asia-chan que sucede?, estas nerviosa- pregunto una chica de pelo negro largo.

-N-Nada akeno-sempai- dijo nerviosamente asia.

-no sera por lo sucedido en el centro?- pregunto su ama.

-e-eh-

-oh, es cierto, no pude ver lo que pasaba por las personas que se iban corriendo- dijo issei alado de la ex monja.

-tu fuiste la que se quedo alli verdad?- pregunto el caballo de Rias.

-eh, si...-

-y que sucedio?-pregunto akeno.

-e-eh, esto...- no sabia que decir.

_-me prometres que no se lo diras a tu ama ni a tus amigos- _la conversación con reborn resonaba en su cabeza.

-lo que paso es que hubo un fallo circuito y explotó algo de un edificio.-invento rápidamente la alfil.

-eh?, pero dicen que habia un tipo de pelo largo- Dijo rias asustando mas a asia.

-e-ese tipo parece que fue el que hizo que hubiera un fallo en el edificio- dijo nerviosamente asia

-oh... ya veo... supongo que huyo verdad?- dijo rias.

-si-

-y de seguro aun sigues nerviosa- dijo akeno alado suya

-s-si- dijo nuevamente Asia.

-con que era eso- dijo issei.

-pero es bastante raro de que una persona quisiera hacer un corto circuito solo por diversión- dijo akeno pensativa.

-no creen que sera obra del vongola?- pregunto nervioso issei.

-no creo, pero tampoco estoy segura, ese jefe puede pedir lo que sea sin importar que es- dijo Rias con arrogancia -aun no puedo creer que mis padres y onii-sama me hayan comprometido con esa persona-

-pero puedes cancelarlo no?- dijo issei.

-no es tan facil issei-kun- dijo akeno- el propósito de que buchou se tuviera que casar con raizer era para mantener a los demonios puros para que no se extingan.- explico akeno

-eh?, eso lo se pero ahora porque con el jefe vongola?- pregunto issei.

-eso no te puedo responder, por lo que se los vongola no tienen a ningun miembro o jefe que sea demonio- dijo akeno.

-pero eso no acabaria con...-

-la vongola, la familia mafiosa mas poderosa del mundo, con sus jefes que fueron muy fuertes, expandiéndose por el mundo, mis padres al parecer vieron la oportunidad de hacer una alianza con ellos si me caso con el decimo jefe- explico rias.

-eh?, pero eso no seria mas efectivo para los demonios?- pregunto issei

-si lo seria realmente, tener a la mafia de lado nuestro, puede ser un gran cambio para las tres facciones, pero eso no significa que seriamos los unicos que tendrian a la mafia de su lado.-dijo rias

-puede ser que los angeles caidos ya tienen conexion con alguna mafia o algo, asi que si involucramos a la mafia, puede ser peor para nosotros, no sabemos si hay una mafia mas fuerte que vongola- dijo rias.

-pero el decimo vongola nos ayudara no?, si es que te casas con el- dijo issei.

-no me casare con cualquiera que mis padres propongan, yo me quiero casar con una persona a quien yo ame en verdad- dijo rias mirando al cielo por su ventana.

-buchou...- dijieron casi todas las piezas, a excepción de una torre que seguia comiendo su dulce.

-pero, habrá que conocerlo no?, y si es tan malo como usted dice, tendremos que hacer un rating game verdad?- dijo issei mirando a su ama.

-podria ser, pero no estemos tan seguros de que podemos ganar- dijo rias aun mirando al cielo.

-eh?, porque lo dice?- pregunto issei.

-recuerda lo que dijo mi hermano cuando estabamos entrenando en la mansion, dijo que no teniamos oportunidad contra raizer, sin importar que tengamos al dragon rojo- dijo rias.

-eh?, ya recuerdo...- dijo issei desanimado.

-pero, el decimo es aun joven verdad?- pregunto el caballo de rias

-si, no me han dicho su edad pero si- dijo rias mirando a su caballo.

-pero si es joven, no creen que el será mas debil que raizer?- pregunto kiba.

-puede ser, pero ellos tienen algo parecido a la magia- dijo rias.

-que?- pregunto asia.

-las llamas de la ultima voluntad- dijo akeno

-las llamas de la ultima voluntad?- pregunto asia.

-si, por lo que lei, hay 7 tipos de llamas- dijo akeno

-y cuales son- dijo issei.

-las llamas del cielo, lluvia, tormenta, sol, rayo, nube y niebla- dijo akeno.

-y que es la diferencia de ellos?- pregunto asia.

-seria mucho que explicar, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor váyanse a sus casas- dijo rias haciendo un circulo magico y desaparecer del lugar

* * *

-Reborn, aun sigo creyendo que fuiste muy duro con ellos- dijo molesto tsuna.

ahora mismo estaban esperando en un pasillo de un hospital.

tsuna ya tiene ropa comun.

-ellos seguramente ya lo habran notado- respondio reborn- luego de ser derrotados en una pelea tan despareja, no hay manera de que no esten fastidiados-

-pero...-

-dejalos solo por ahora- dijo reborn. -lo mejor es pensar en tu escuela de ahora, iras a la escuela Kuoh.

-kuoh?-

-hace tiempo era una escuela solamente para chicas, pero despues se volvio mixta- explico reborn- no te preocupes por el examen de ingreso, "Hable" con ellos y no hay problemas de que no hagas el examen, solamente tendras que ir a presentarte y ya-

-p-pero donde vivire?- pregunto nervioso el castaño

-despues de esto iremos a tu nueva casa- dijo reborn

-Ahora pueden pasar- dijo Dino abriendo la puerta.

al entrar vieron como basil estaba en una camilla bendado y con algunos rasguños.

-y como esta basil... romario?- pregunto el rubio

-su vida no corre peligro, parece que ha entrenado bien, sus heridas no son severas- dijo Romario, quien llevaba un traje negro.

-eto... quien es el?, tambien es parte de vongola?- pregunto el castaño.

-No, pero te puedo asegurar que esta de tu lado- dijo Dino seriamente mirando al cuerpo inconsciente de basil.

-E-espera un momento, me estas diciendo que alguien que es parte de la vongola es nuestro enemigo y este que no forma parte, es mi aliado?- pregunto nervioso el decimo -q-quiero decir que no necesito ni enemigos ni aliados.-

-pero, tsuna, no puedes volver a decir eso.- dijo dino

-Porque los anillos han empezado a moverse - dijo Reborn

-Anillos?, Basil dijo algo sobre eso tambien.- dijo tsuna- eso es lo que aquel pelilargo robo, no?-

-si, pero en nombre mas adecuado para eso seria, **la mitad de los anillos vongola-** dijo reborn -es un Tesoro que supuestamente estaba guardado en un exclusivo lugar hace 3 años-

-esos anillos son muy valiosos o algo?- pregunto el castaño.

-si, son tan valiosos que no puedes ponerle un precio, pero eso no es todo- dijo reborn -en la larga historia de los vongola, no se sabe cuanta sangre se ha derramado por estos anillos, es algo historico-

-EEEEH?!, Hablas en serio?- dijo nerviosamente el castaño- menos mal que aquel sujeto se los llevo- dijo aliviado.

-eto... en realidad aqui los tengo- dijo dino mostrando la misma caja que tenia basil con una sonrisa

-EEEEH?!- grito sorprendido el castaño

-¡!-

-P-Pero la que se llevo ese sujeto...!-

-estas son las reales- dijo dino

-e-espera, me estas diciendo que las cambiaste rapido antes de que el sujeto de pelo largo las robará?, y sin que nadie se de cuenta?!- dijo sorprendido el castaño

-no, solamente traje está caja, no puedo hacer algo como dijiste- dijo desanimado dino

-y quien te la dio?- pregunto reborn

-alguien de confianza, estos anillos los debes cuidar, tsuna- dijo dino mirando al castaño

-eeh?!, porque yo?!- se quejo el castaño

-porque tu eres el decimo...-

-Alto!, ya les dije que no sere el decimo- dijo tsuna- oh pero vaya!, se esta haciendo tarde, esperare afuera reborn!- dijo saliendo de la habitación con un tono exagerado

-piensa que se puede escapar eh?- comento dino

-basil... era una trampa, no?- pregunto reborn.

-si... debe ser que no le comentaron de eso- dijo dino- de seguro El penso que algo asi pasaria-

-fue una decisión dificil- dijo reborn- tsuna no aceptara los anillos por ser un miedoso-

-creo que El debio entregárselo a tsuna en persona, sabes, el vino conmigo- dijo dino

-ya veo, supongo que El esta en nanimori-

-exacto, aunque no se que hara el con todo este lío- dijo suspirando el rubio

* * *

-Reborn, estas seguro que es por aqui?- pregunto tsuna mirando al pequeño que estaba al frente suyo caminando.

-si tranquilo, un par de cuadras mas y llegamos a la casa- respondio el bebe.

-Crees que lo que paso hoy en el centro fue obra del decimo vongola?- pregunto issei caminando com Asia hacia su casa.

-no lo se...- respondió insegura la rubia.

esta al girar en la esquina de una cuadra, logra ver a un castaño y un bebe al frente suyo.

-Waa!- asia empujo a issei para esconderse

-hm?, no escuchaste eso?- pregunto el castaño al bebe.

-no se de que hablas- respondio el bebe sin darse la vuelta.

-oh, de seguro es mi imaginación- dijo Tsuna siguiendo su camino junto a reborn

-que pasa asia?- pregunto issei

_-N-No puede ser, esos dos tipos estan aun aqui!-_. penso alterada asia- _y ese bebe se esta dirigiendo hacia aqui, el sabe donde vivo!- _

-asia no se que pasa pero mejor lo hablemos cuando entremos a la casa- dijo issei caminando.

-Vamos, solo doblamos y ya llegamos- dijo issei arrastrando a asia.

-que sucede?, mama pidio que estemos en casa para saludar al nuevo vecino que se mudo alado nuestro- dijo issei entrando a su casa.

asia rapidamente entro y se dejo caer al suelo por el susto.

-que sucede asia?- pregunto el castaño mirando a la ex monja.

-...- no respondio.

-vamos, quiero ayudarte- dijo issei.

-e-esta bien- dijo asia- lo que realmente sucedio en el centro es que...-

* * *

-esta es la casa?- pregunto el castaño al frente de una casa algo grande.

-si, y de seguro notaste a tus nuevos vecinos- dijo reborn mirando a tsuna- por lo que veo tienen la misma edad que tu-

-no creo, entremos, que estoy bastante cansado- dijo tsuna entrando a la casa

los dos se dirigieron directamente a sus habitaciones, la casa no era tan distinta que la nanimori, pero era mas grande.

-por fin tiempo de tranquilidad- dijo tsuna tirado en su cama mirando al techo

-ni pienses dormir, que todavía tenemos que ir a tu nueva escuela a presentarte- dijo reborn en la puerta de la habitación

-y ese tiempo se acaba...- susurro el castañl para pararse y seguir al Arcobaleno del sol.

**Unos minutos después**-e-esta es la escuela?- pregunto nervioso el castaño

-si, porque?, sorprendido?- pregunto con una sonrisa el bebe mirando a tsuna

-s-si, es demasiado grande- dijo tsuna

-vamos, tengo que ir a hablar con el director, tu ve mirando la escuela- dijo reborn que en un parpadeo desaparecio de la vista de tsuna

-eeh... sabia que iba a hacer algo asi- dijo con un suspiro, para despues caminar por adentro de la escuela.

-wow, parece una película de terror por lo vacio que esta- dijo tsuna mirando a los alrededores.

-Oye- dijo una voz feminina detras del castaño

-¡HIEEE!- grito asustado el castaño

-oh, disculpame por haberte asustado- dijo la chica con lentes mirando al castaño que estana asustado

-n-no, no es nada- dijo nervioso el castaño

-esta bien, pero... quien eres y que haces aqui?- pregunto la chica mirando con dudas a tsuna

-oh, m-mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gusto en conocerla- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-el porque estoy aqui es porque mi "Tutor" me vino a inscribirme aqui, y me dijo que viera como es la escuela- dijo tsuna

-oh, ya veo- dijo la chica.

-e-esto, una pregunta- dijo el castaño

-si?-

-cuam es tu nombre?- preguntl el castaño mirando a la chica

-... mi nombre es... Souna Shitori-


	4. Anillos y reencuentros

-un gusto conocerla, souna-san-

-un gusto, sawada-

-etto... me puede mostrar la escuela?- pregunto el castaño mirandola

-hm, si claro, sigueme- dijo para salir del lugar en donde se encontraban

**Pov Tsuna**

souna-san me mostro casi todos los lugares de la escuela.

me sorprende que sea tan grande.

ahora estabamos pasando cerca de un edificio que parecia abandonado.

-disculpe, souna-san, que es ese lugar?- le pregunte apuntando al viejo edificio

-oh, en ese viejo edificio se situa el club de lo oculto- dijo quitandole importancia y seguir caminando.

-oh, ya veo- dije mirando al viejo edificio.

mi mirada se centro en una ventana

no se si fue cosa mia pero se me hacia que vi a una mujer pelirroja, mirandome a mi específicamente.

-eh?- me talle los ojos y me fije que ya no estaba.

-que raro...- murmure para mi mismo.

-Sawada, que sucede?- me pregunto souna-san a lo lejos.

-oh, perdon!- me acerque rapidamente para seguir con souna-san.

* * *

-aqui es donde esta el club del consejo estudiantil, mi club- dijo souna-san mirando la puerta.

-eh?, asi que eres del consejo estudiantil...-dije asombrado- eres miembro o algo asi?-

-soy la vicepresidenta-

-e-eh...- no pude hablar, que ella sea lider de un club es impresionante.

pero creo que tendria sentido, por el camino hemos encontrado con algunos estudiantes ocultos.

en particular dos chicos que espiaban en un club de kendo.

uno de los dos chicos llevaba lentes y tenia el pelo negro.

en cambio el otro era calvo.

cuando souna-san los vio, solamente se acerco y los amenazó.

pero antes de que ella hiciera algo, los dos chicos salieron corriendo.

solamente pude mirar incómodo la situacion que tenia en frente.

-dime... de donde vienes?- me pregunto saliendo de la escuela conmigo.

-oh, vengo de nanimori- respondi

-N-Nanimori dices?- pregunto un poco nerviosa souna-san.

-si, vine a inscribirme aqui porque me mude hace poco tiempo-

-o-oh ya veo- dijo un poco mas tranquila.

-y dime, cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto

-tengo 15 años, ya estoy por cumplir los 16 este año- le respondí.

-15?, no es por ofender pero parece que tienes 13 años- dijo cruelmente souna-san bajando mi autoestima.

-lo se, mi sueño de que algun dia sea alto se hace mas imposible con los años- dije con la cabeza gacha.

-lo siento...- dijo souna-san mirandome con tristeza.

-no hay problema, estoy un poco acostumbrado a que me digan que no parezco a la edad que tengo- dije mirandola con una sonrisa.

-Dame-tsuna, ven- dijo Reborn en una ventana de la escuela.

-oh ya voy, lo siento souna-san, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto pasar tiempo contigo- dije haciendo una reverencia e irme hacia donde estana reborn.

si no fuera de que me distraje por reborn, me hubiera dado cuenta de que souna-san estaba sonrojada.

* * *

-que sucede?- pregunto ya adentro de la habitación.

-es este chico- dijo reborn mirando al hombre que estana en la mesa.

-hm, esta bien, chico, está decidido, iras a esta escuela, empezaras mañana, ya te di una dirección para que vayas a conseguir tu uniforme- dijo el hombre anotando algo en una hoja.

-cuando vengas mañana, dirigete a este salon y dale este papel, aqui tiene tus datos- dijo el hombre dandome el papel.

-si, muchas gracias- dije haciendo una reverencia

-nos vemos- dijo reborn saliendo conmigo de la habitación.

* * *

-y reborn, en donde conseguiremos el uniforme- pregunté mirando que solo íbamos a nuestra casa.

-no hace falta comprarlo, recuerdas que leon hizo tus guantes?-

-si, lo recuerdo-

-bueno, el creara varias veces tu uniforme- dijo reborn abriendo la puerta de la casa nueva.

-eh?, enserio puede hacer eso?, si es asi, cual es la diferencia?-

-la diferencia es que el uniforme de leon sera mucho más resistente que la normal-

-oh, ya veo... pero porque necesitaria un uniforme resistente?-

-recuerda, estamos en un lio con los anillos vongola, la caja que se llevo el tipo de esta mañana eran falsas, hasta que el llegue hasta italia, tendremos como 10 dias para entrenar-

-e-eh, osea que el vendra de nuevo?!- pregunté asustado

-si, y no vendrá solo, todo su equipo vendrá y hara todo lo posible para obtener los anillos que tienes- dijo reborn mirándome.

-¡Hiee!, estoy acabado!-

-puede ser, ni con el hyper mode podrias vencerlos-

-n-no crees que deberias apoyarme?-

-no te apoyare emocional mente, te apoyare físicamente, vamos, entrenaremos desde ahora- dijo reborn sacando una pistola de su bolsillo- muere-

-¡REBORN!, ENTRENARE COMO SI FUERA MI ULTIMA VOLUNTAD- dije saliendo de la casa a una gran velocidad.

**Fin del POV de Tsuna**

* * *

-escuchaste eso issei-san?- pregunto asia a issei quien estaba en el comedor viendo la TV

-si... creo que son los nuevos vecinos, al parecer les gusta entrenar...-dijo nerviosamente issei mirando hacia la pared.

-enserio?, ya llegaron?- pregunto asia.

cuando ellos fueron a visitar a sus nuevos vecinos, no había nadie en la casa.

suponieron que habian salido.

-pero... enserio no te pego algo en la cabeza?- pregunto issei mirando a la rubia

-no, porque?- pregunto asia

-lo digo porque... no puede ser que humanos tengan llamas en sus cabezas- dijo issei.

-alguna piedra o algo te golpeo y alucinaste eso-.

-te juro que nada me golpeo, yo misma lo vi todo- dijo asia con un puchero

**Ding Dong**

tocaron el timbre

-quien sera?- pregunto asia mirando a la puerta.

issei se paro y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-si, que desea?... eh?- issei al abrir la puerta se encontro con nada

-fue una broma?- susurro este.

-aqui abajo- dijo una voz infantil

cuando issei bajo la mirada, se sorprendió al encontrar a un bebe con traje.

-u-un bebe?- pregunto este

asia quien habia estado atras de issei todo el tiempo, se quedo palida cuando vio de nuevo al bebe mafioso.

-me permitiría hablar con ustedes... en privado?- pregunto el arcobaleno del sol mirando en especial a la ex monja

-claro...- dijo no muy seguro el castaño.

las tres personas se dirigieron hacia el comedor para hablar mas comodos.

-y... de que querias hablar?- pregunto issei

-antes que nada, Asia, tu le contaste "eso" a este chico, verdad?- pregunto serio el Arcobaleno mirando con ojos asesinos a la ex monja.

-e-eh, yo no...- iba a decir asia hasta que escucho un sonido de un disparo

reborn, quien al ver que asia intento mentir, saco una pistola y disparo hacia el techo, haciendo caer algo de polvo del agujero.

-yo te dije que no me puedes mentir... no?- pregunto el bebe.

-y-y-yo si le dije todo- dijo Asia muy asustada aferrandose a issei quien, este tambies estába muy asustado.

-sabes, te pedi que me prometieras eso eh... y prometer a un asesino es algo muy serio, si rompes la promesa, seria traicion, y a los traicioneros se los elimina...- dijo reborn apuntando hacia la chica con su pistola, que aun salia humo de la boca

-e-e-eh-. Asia apesar de que no recibio aun un diaparo, ya estaba muriendo por dentro.

-E-Espera!- issei al ver el como amenazaban a su Amiga, el se paro y activo su Sacred Gear, usandolo como escudo para proteger a asia.

-s-si piensas lastimar a asia-chan te juro que te...- issei no pudo terminar de hablar, al sentir que algo paso alado de su mejilla.

este uso su mano que no tenia su sacred gear y uso sus dedos para tocar su mejilla que le ardia mucho.

al tocar con sus dedos, sintió que habia algo como agua.

este se fijo que tenía en sus dedos y vio que sangre salia de su mejilla.

la pistola de reborn de nuevo salia humo de la boca

issei se quedo paralizado.

-hm, intentando amenazar a un asesino eh, al asesino numero uno...- dijo reborn con sus ojos tapados gracias a su sombrero.- sabes, no importa si eres un demonio y eres poseedor de un sacred gear, y mas del Booster Gear, si intentas pelear contra mi, date por seguro que no viviras para contarlo- amenazo reborn volviendo apuntar a la cabeza de issei.

los dos demonios estaban muertos del miedo, no podian moverse, solo esperaban su fin.

-ahora deberia matarte, ningun traidor y cómplice deberia estar vivo- dijo reborn apunto de disparar.

los dos demonios solo pudieron tragar saliva.

-pero, me agradas- dijo reborn bajando el arma- intentaste proteger a tu amiga, a pesar de saber que acabarias con tu vida si lo hacias- reborn guardo su arma- eres un buen chico.-

-e-eh...- no podia hablar el joven demonio.

-asia, apesar de que te dije que no lo dijieras, lo hiciste, realmente estoy muy decepcionado , pero sabía que harias eso, por lo que te perdono- dijo mirando con su tipoca sonrisa a la ex monja.

-p-p-pero para que viniste?- dijo muy nervioso el castaño aun con su sacred gear cubriendose.

-solo necesito que no le digan nada a su ama y a sus amigos- dijo reborn- pero... si les dicen, les juro que no habrá un mañana para ustedes- amenazo reborn

no hacia falta decirlo para que los chicos lo entiendan, al ver qué por un error de asia por decirle a issei lo que paso, casi acaban con sus vidas, y si lo hacen otra vez, ya no volverian a verse nunca mas, incluso a respirar nunca mas.

-y ademas... quiero que me acompañen- dijo el arcobaleno parandose del sillon en donde estaba sentado y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa.

los dos demonios no digieron nada y solo lo siguieron hasta el bosque en donde se escuchaban algunos gritos.

-llegamos- dijo reborn parando en un rio mirando hacia arriba.

al otro lado del rio habia una gran montaña que cubria lo que habia en el otro lado.

los dos jóvenes al ver que reborn miraba hacia arriba, estos copiaron la accion y dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba.

mas específicamente a un castaño que intentaba subir la montaña

-e-ese es?!- dijo asia.

-¡T-tiene una llama en su cabeza!- dijo asombrado el castaño - conque no era mentira...-

-eh?- en donde estaba el castaño, la llama que estaba en su frente se habia apagado, los guantes negros que tenia se habian vuelto unos mitones blancos -¡¿EEEEEH?!- grito muy asustado el castaño- ¡¿EN DONDE ESTOY?!-

-estas en el lugar de entrenamiento- dijo reborn abajo.

aunque nadie pensaria que lo escucharia por la gran distancia que habia, el castaño escucho claramente.

-¡¿COMO QUE ENTRENAMIENTO...?- la piedra en donde se sujetaba el castaño se habia roto.

callendo en picada al rio que estaba justamente debajo suya.

-e-el esta bien?- pregunto nerviso el castaño que miraba al rio.

-si esta bien-.dijo reborn

del rio, salio el cuerpo de tsuna que solamente estaba flotando.

los chicos rápidamente lo sacaron del agua y lo pusieron en la orilla del rio.

el castaño le sangraba la cabeza, tenia raspones por todo el cuerpo, estaba inconsciente.

-A-Asia curalo!- grito preocupado el castaño.

-s-si!- dijo la ex monja acercandose rápidamente al castaño inconsciente.

-ni se te ocurra- dijo reborn apuntandola con un arma en su mano.

-p-pero el esta!- se quejo asia.

-el debe curarse solo, es parte de su entrenamiento- dijo reborn caminando alado de el

-¡Pero que clase de entrenamiento es este!- grito el castaño mirando con enojo al bebe.

-ni se te ocurra cuestinar mis metodos- dijo reborn

\- aparte, el decidio entrenar aqui, pero es mucha casualidad que el se haya dirigido aqui-

-porque lo dices?- pregunto issei.

-al otro lado de la montaña esta el bosque de nanimori, se puede decir que la mitad de esta montaña es de kuoh y de Nanimori- dijo reborn

-osea que esta montaña las divide?- pregunto asia

-exactamente-

-pero, porque entrena de esta manera?- pregunto issei sentandose.

-porque esta en un gran lio, el debe entrenar para lo que venga en unos 10 dias-.dijo reborn mirando al inconsciente de tsuna.

-eh?, que pasara en 10 dias?- pregunto asia quien estaba limpiando la cabeza del castaño con una toalla mojada.

-algo que no es de su incumbencia- dijo reborn

-pero entonces para que nos trajiste aqui?!- pregunto issei.

-por nada, queria que cuando se despierte conozca a sus nuevos vecinos- dijo reborn yendo hacia el rio con una cubeta vacia.

-y cuando despertara?- pregunto asia parándose y acercándose a issei.

-ahora- dijo reborn con la cubeta llena de agua.

este le tiro todo lo que había dentro de la cubeta, hasta la misma cubeta tiro hacia la cabeza del castaño.

-Eeh?!- se desperto repentinamente el castaño

-¡Reborn!, porque haces eso!- se quejo el castaño

-no te quejes, aparte, mira quienes están a tu izquierda- dijo reborn.

-eh?- el castaño volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con los dos demonios.

-eeh?!- tsuna rápidamente se paro y hizo una reverencia- discúlpenme!-

-eh?- dijieron al unísono el par de demonios

-presentate Dame-Tsuna-dijo reborn pateando al castaño

-s-si!, mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, un gusto conocerlos!-

-oh, mi nombre es hyodo Issei, un gusto Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo issei haciendo tambien una reverencia

-espera...-.dijieron los dos castaño

-issei-san?- pregunto el castaño

-Tsuna-kun?- pregunto el portador del dragon rojo

-mi nombre es Asia Argento, un gusto conocerlo Sawada-san!- también hizo una reverencia. ignorando la conversación que tuvieron los dos castaños

-y que hacen ustedes aqui?- pregunto el castaño mirando al dúo de demonios.

-nos trajo ese bebe- apunto issei a reborn

-¡Reborn!, no involucres a mas personas en esto!- se quejo el castaño enojado.

-te faltan mil años para hablarme asi, asi que ahora mejor muere y entrena- dijo reborn disparandole en la frente al castaño

-WAAA!- grito asustado issei mirando el supuesto asesinato

-¡REBORN!- Tsuna se paro de la nada con una llama en su frente

-¡ENTRENARÉ COMO SI FUESE A MORIR-el castaño rápidamente se acostó al suelo y empezo a dormir

-e-eh, dormir es entrenar?- pregunto dudoso el castaño.

-necesita descansar para poder entrenar, asi que hace lo correcto- dijo reborn mirando al castaño- ustedes mejor vayan yendo a su casa, que tienen clasea mañana, no?- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-si tienea razon, vamonos asia-chan- dijo issei saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

-oh, si!, hasta luego reborn-san, y digale a sawada-san buenos dias de mi parte cuando despierte- dijo asia saliendo del lugar con issei

-hm, ya consiguió a una persona que se preocupa rápidamente de el eh?, que rapido...- dijo reborn acostandose alado de tsuna para dormir.

-issei-san... tu ha conocías a sawada-san?- pregunto la ex monja

-si, pero, realmente no se que pensar, que el este aqui, que tenga una llama en su cabeza...- dijo issei

-esa llama no seria una de la ultima voluntad?- pregunto asia

-si, hasta el mismo lo dijo con su grito, o nose realmente, me duele bastante la cabeza, hablemos de eso mañana-

-esta bien-

aunque ellos no lo sepan, lo que hablaran mañana puede ser muy peligroso, puede arruinar la amistad que tienen Issei con tsuna.

* * *

-Tsuna-kun, despierta...-

-despierta Tsuna-san, no seas un dormilon...-

-eh?-

El castaño abrio los ojos esperando que estuviera en el bosque, pero cuando los abrió, primero se encontro con dos rostros que el conocia, muy cerca de su rostro.

-K-Kyoko-chan?!, ¡¿H-Haru?!- grito muy nervioso el decimo vongola levantandose de la cama.

haru estaba parada alado de la cama de tsuna

mientras que kyoko, estaba encima del castaño

-venimos a despertarte- dijieron al unísono las dos chicas

-o-oh, gracias...- dijo conmovido- E-espera, que no se habian ido de kuoh?!-

-nunca nos hemos ido, cuando llego el de pelo largo reborn nos guio hasta esta casa para descansar.- dijo kyoko

-y entonces porque no las vi cuando entre a la casa?- pregunto el sawada

-oh, tu fuiste directamente a la habitación, nosotras no nos dimos cuenta que llegaste- dijo haru

-oh... ya veo- entendio el castaño- E-espera no tienen clases ahora?!-

-si, pero falta aun, el horario de entrada a la escuela de kuoh es igual que la de nanimori- dijo la sasagawa

-cuanto falta?-

-una hora- respondió haru.

-oh, bueno, sin ofender se pueden retirar de mi habitación?-

-si claro, pero porque?- pregunto kyoko

-es que... me quiero cambiar- dijo nerviosamente el castaño

las dos chicas al escuchar lo que dijo el decimo, se fueron de alli inmediatamente, con un sonrojo enorme en su rostro

cuando el castaño encontro el uniforme de kuoh y lo haya puesto en su cama para cambiarse, se quiso sacar la camisa que tenia como pijama, pero cuando se lo saco, se encontro con un anillo que era sostenido por una cadena.

-eh?, y este anillo?- se pregunto el castaño.

-EEEH?!- grito muy fuerte en su habitación.

-¡¿que pasa?!- preguntaron muy asustadas las dos chicas afuera de la habitación

-¡¿donde esta reborn?!-

-oh, esta en el comedor tomando un cafe- respondio haru

luego de unos minutos el castaño salio de su habitación ya cambiado con el uniforme de su nueva escuela.

-¡¿Reborn, porque diablos me pusiste el anillo?!- pregunto el castaño mirando con enojo al bebe que estaba tomando su cafe.

-aunque no lo creas no fui yo-

-y quien mas seria?!-

-no se-

-uugh, maldicion...- suspiro el castaño

-esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, no me involucra!-

-que estas diciendo?- pregunto mirando al castaño- tiene todo que ver contigo.-

-eh?-

-el anillo vongola es la prueba... del proximo jefe de los Vongola-

-¡¿QUEEEE?!,¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-grito alterado el castaño - ¡¿Me estas diciendo que si tengo esto me convierto en mafioso?!-

-probablemente-

-¡¡No puede ser!!, ¡¡Mas te vale que no sea otra broma!!-

-probablemente recibiste ese anillo muy pronto...pero hay un asunto urgente asi que no podemos esperar mucho mas-

-asunto urgente?-

-el anillo es la prueba de identificación del sucesor legitimo, alguien que pueda tomar un enorme poder en sus manos- dijo reborn seriamente -entonces algunos con intenciones maliciosas estan tratando de encontrarlos.-

-oh...-

-El tipo de ayer con quien pelearon es un miembro de los Varias, su nombre es Superbi Squalo- explico el Arcobaleno- Varia es un grupo independiente de asesinos de elite de vongola-

-la elite vongola...- dijo asombrado el castaño

-Varia era un grupo de alto nivel de lealtad y han cumplido muchas misiones, sin embargo son un grupo que trabaja en la oscuridad, nunca salen a la luz- dijo reborn tomando un poco de su cafe - pero un dia comenzaron a perder el control. luego de que ese hombre apareciera ...-

-Hey espera un segundo!- interrumpió el castaño -que pasaria si ellos descubren que los anillos que robo aquel de pelo largo son falsos?-

-entonces vendran a por los verdaderos-

-osea que si tengo este anillo... ¡Sere aniquilado!- grito asustado el castaño- ¡¿Que haremos?!, el es alguien a quien no podriamos derrotar aun uniendo fuerzas!, ¡Definitivamente me mataran la próxima vez!-

-no te preocupes, por eso entrenamos ayer- dijo reborn tranquilamente -Basil nos dio tiempo para entrenar, ¿Enserio piensas gastar eso?-

-n-no pero... cuanto tiempo tendriamos?-

-esas copias fueron creadas muy bien y probablemente no lo descubran hasta dentro de 10 dias-

-p-pero 10 dias no es nada!-

-Tsuna, protege esos anillos, es la identificación del proximo jefe...- dijo reborn mirandolo - y si lo cuidas, seras ese proximo jefe-

-ese no es mo problema!, quiero tener una vida normal pero esto no me lo permite, se lo devolveré a Dino-san!- dijo el castaño.

-no puedes evitarlo tsuna- dijo reborn

-ahora que ya estas despierto, dirigete a la escuela, y llevate a Haru y a Kyoko- dijo reborn

-eh?, pero ellas tienen escuela- se excusó

-tranquilo, ya llame un transporte para que las lleve a nanimori, asi que mientras muestrales el lugar.-

-esta bien...- se rindio el castaño

-Estamos listas!- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo con el uniforme de nanimori.

-bien, vámonos- dijo tsuna dirigiéndose a la puerta de su nueva casa.

-esta haciendo frio, lleven una campera- dijo reborn tirandoles una campera a cada uno.

-eh?, campera negra?- dijo tsuna.

cuando se la puso, noto que en el pecho izquierdo de la campera tenia el logo de la familia vongola.

-eeh?!- se lo quiso quitar de inmediato el castaño.

-waa! esta genial!- dijo haru.

-muchas gracias reborn-san!- dijo kyoko.

-tsuna no exageres, es solo una campera- dijo reborn viendo como el castaño intentaba desesperadamente quitarselo.

-esta bien...- se rindio el castaño

-estas llevando los guantes?- pregunto el bebe.

-oh, si aqui los tengo- dijo tsuna sacandolo de su bolsillo.

-bien, ahora no pierdan el tiempo y vayan a la escuela-

-nos vemos!- dijieron los tres saliendo de la casa.

* * *

-¡Waaa!, es muy grande!- dijieron ambas chicas mirando el paisaje que tenia la escuela.

**_nota del autor: sono muy mal xd_**

-lo se, me impresione cuando lo vi por primera vez- dijo el castaño alegre.

-pero... me sorprense que no haya nadie por aqui- dijo el castaño

-eto... tsuna-san, se le hizo demasiado tarde- dijo haru nerviosa.

-eh... Eh?!- el castaño empezo a correr junto con las chicas a la escuela.

estos tres se dirigieron al salon de los primeros años.

-1-A...- dijo tsuna mirando a su salon.

-Tranquilo Tsuna-kun, se que te ira bien- dijo kyoko

-no te preocupes tsuna-san, los primeros dias son complicados pero luego te sientes como en casa- dijo haru

-gracias chicas...-

-Tsuna!-

-Decimo!-

-Sawada!-

-Tsuna!-

gritaron tres chicos dirigiendose a donde estaban tsuna con las chicas.

-Yamamoto?!, gokudera-kun?!, Onii-san?!, Dino-san?!- dijo sorprendido el castaño

-chicos lo siento lo de ayer... a pesar de que me salvaron...- dijo apenado el castaño.

-oh, no...- iba a decir algo gokudera.

-... Dejando eso de lado, algo extraño está pasando- dijo Yamamoto.

-Asi es!-

-eh?-

-esto estaba en mi buzón- dijo yamamoto sacando un anillo muy similar a la que tsuna tenia.

-y pensabamos que tenian algo que ver con el tipo de ayer.- dijo gokudera tambien con un anillo en su mano.- escuchamos de este lugar de la boca del Bronco Dino-

-Ah!, no me digas que eso anillos son...!- dijo alarmado el castaño

-oh, tsuna tu sabías sobre esto?- pregunto Yamamoto

-Es peligroso!- grito el castaño

-decimo usted también tiene uno!- dijo gokudera.

-si los tienen seran perseguidos!- grito el castaño ignorando lo que dijeron sus dos amigos. -pero... porque Gokudera-kun y yamamoto tienen esos anillos?-

-porque ellos fueron elegidos, tsuna- dijo Dino

-eh?-

-en total hay 7 anillos vongola. y cumplen un propósito cuando los 7 miembros de la familia los tienen- hablo reborn encima de la cabeza de tsuna

con el traje de pao pao

-¡¿Reborn?!, desde cuando estuviste aqui?!, ¡¿Porque llevas ese traje?!- pregunto el castaño

-Maestro pao pao!- dijo el hermano de kyoko

-desde hace tiempo, siguiendo sobre los anillos- respondió el bebe - los otros 3 fueron enviados a personas que son dignas de proteger al proximo jefe de la familia vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-

-Eh!?, espera, ¿estas diciendo que los demas anillos fueron distribuídos a otras personas tambien?!- pregunto alterado el candidato a jefe vongola

-exactamente- respondió Dino

-Es la tradicion de vongola- dijo reborn- los 7 anillos vongola pertenecen a los siete miembros principales de la familia y son pasados como una prueba de pertenencia a la familia vongola.

en cada generación, los 7 miembros tienen que tomar esos anillos , esa es la regla-

-y esa es la prueba del sucesor?!- pregunto Tsuna

-Decimo!- llamo gokudera -Me siento extremadamente honrado!, ahora puedo sentir la tensión!-dijo emocionado

-esta_ ridículamente feliz!-_ penso el castaño

-el anillo de gokudera es el **"Anillo de la Tormenta"**, el de yamamoto es el **"Anillo de la Lluvia"** y la de ryohei es el **"Anillo del Sol"**\- explico el Arcobaleno.

-oh!, son diferentes- dijo gokudera.

-No entendi nada pero esto es EXTREMO!- dijo el sasagawa mayor

-oh es cierto- dijo Yamamoto mirando a los tres anillos que eran diferentes.

-que? tormenta,lluvia y sol?, porque los pronósticos del tiempo?- pregunto confundido el castaño

-eso se debe a que los primeros 7 miembros de vongola eran unicos, y sus características estan talladas en los anillos también- respondio el maestro pao pao- se dice que el primer jefe era como el cielo que envuelve e influye en todo.

por eso su anillo era el **"Anillo del Cielo"**.

y los seguidores que se convirtieron en sus protectores, fueron representados como los climas que tiñen el cielo.

La lluvia que limpia todo: **Anillo de la Lluvia**

el viento que se arremolina ferozmente: **anillo de la tormenta**

la nube flotante que no sera atrapada por nadie y sigue su propio caminó:**Anillo de la Nube**

el sol que ilumina el cielo: **Anillo del Sol**

la ilusion que no puede ser atrapada: **Anillo de la niebla**

el relampago que posee un duro golpe: **Anillo del Rayo**

pero los anillos que tienen ahora no se...- dijo reborn

-Espera!- interrumpió el castaño - De cualquier modo no lo necesito!-

-lamento decir esto pero, Yo juego béisbol, asi que tampoco uso anillos, aparte no entiendo lo que dicen- dijo yamaloto

_-Tengo un Aliado!-_ penso alegre tsuna - y si tienen eso , solo tendran problemas!, ese sujeto de pelo largo los buscará de nuevo!-

-¡!- eso llamo la atención de los dos chicos

-no es peligroso?!, ademas van a venir en tan solo 10 Dias!-

-va... a venir...- susurro el jugador de beisbol

-hm?- pregunto el castaño

-10 dias...- susurro gokudera.

-q-que les pasa a ustedes dos..?-

-¡Esto es mio de todas formas, ¿no?- dijo yamamoto guardando su anillo- me lo quedare despues de todo-

yamamoto se dirigio corriendo hacia la salida.

-parece que soy el tipo que no puede quedar como un perdedor!- grito a lo lejos la lluvia.

-¡Me transformare en 10 Dias para no volverme una vergüenza como el portador del anillo, la proxima vez lo derrotare!- dijo gokudera siguiendo a yamamoto

-e-espera tu tambien gokudera-kun?!- dijo sorprendido el decimo.

-vaya parece que lograste motivarlos a que entrenen, Tsuna- dijo Dino

-p-pero esto no es una broma!-

-Yo aun no entiendo nada al EXTREMO- grito el sasagawa.

-eh?, y las chicas?- pregunto tsuna al notar que no estaban

-oh, apenas llegamos ellas se dirigieron a la limusina- dijo Dino

-bueno, me tengo que ir a entrenar a un guardian- dijo dino retirandose del lugar

-e-espera a un guardian?- pregunto tsuna

-ese loco por la disciplina no sera fácil- dijo Dino guiñando su ojo derecho a tsuna

-Hibari-san?!- se alarmo el castaño

pero el chupete que tenia reborn empezó a brillar

-parece que ya llegó- dijo reborn

-eh?, ese brillo solo significa que...!- dijo tsuna

-paso mucho tiempo!- se escucho una voz arriba del castaño - te ves muy bien!, kora!- dijo el bebé pateando la cabea del castaño

-Colonnello!- grito sorprendido el castaño- ¡¿Porque el esta aqui?!-

-Reborn me llamo llorando- dijo el bebe rubio poniendose en frente de reborn

-no estaba llorando- respondió el bebe

-y dime a quien debo entrenar?- pregunto el rubio

-a este- dijo reborn apuntando al hermano de kyoko

-veamos ..- colonnello con su arma empezó a tocar al cuerpo del peliblanco -Hey!, ¿En verdad es tan debil?- pregunto

-si, de los 7 miembros el es el mas debil- respondio reborn

el pequeño rubio solamente se rio un poco

\- parece que me encontraste a uno interesante, kora!- dijo colonnello -si puedes soportar mi entrenamiento los proximos 10 dias podras superar a los otros 6 miembros!-

-?-

-aunque es un entrenamiento infernal, crees ser capaz de soportarlo?, kora- dijo entregandole un cinturón parecido al que tenia el

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡no perdere - dijo aceptando el cinturon

-entonces ven conmigo!- dijo el rubio saliendo con el hermano de kyoko

-e-espera...-

-bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tsuna, apenas vuelvas a la casa, te entrenaré como nunca- dijo reborn saliendo del lugar.

-matenme...- dijo desanimado

-** Toser* **ya terminaste chico?- pregunto el profesor en la puerta del salón

-A-ah si!- dijo tsuna entregándole el papel que le dio el director

-bien, yo te avisare cuando entres, causaste mucho alboroto afuera- dijo el profesor molesto

-lo siento mucho!- se diculpo el castaño

el profesor entro al salon y se dirigió a su mesa para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-bien, la mayoria lo sabra o no, que tenemos un estudiante transferido de la escuela de nanimori, por favor, sean amables con el, puedes pasar- dijo el profesor

los susurros no se hicieron esperar, los chicos esperaban que fuera una de las dos chicas que vieron llegar a la escuela junto al castaño.

querian a kyoko o a haru como su compañero

en cambio en el lado de las mujeres, esperaban que fuera uno de los tres chicos que entraron a la escuela despues del castaño

aqui era un poco variado, algunas esperaban que fuera el chico de pelo negro, yamamoto.

mientras que algunas esperaban que fuera el delincuente de pelo plateado, gokudera.

y otras esperaban a que fuera el rubio, Dino

pero una chica era la excepción, no le interesaba quien era su nuevo compañero, o eso hasta que se vea quien es su nuevo compañero

Tsuna quien estaba afuera del salon, estaba muy nervioso, el aunque no quisiera escucho los susurros de sus futuros compañeros.

cuando entre hara que todos esten decepcionados

_-Tranquilo tsuna, no hay nada que temer, esta es tu nueva escuela, un nuevo inicio, ya no mas Dame-Tsuna, asi que no envies todo a la basura haciendo algo estupido en tu primer dia!, ya es suficiente con llegar tarde-_. penso el castaño

cuando entro, sucedio lo que el esperaba, la decepcion de todos.

-M-Mi nombre es Sawada t-Tsunayoshi, espero que seamos buenos compañeros!- se presento muy nervioso el castaño.

-bueno... te puedes sentar alado de...Tōjō Koneko- dijo el profesor seleccionando un asiento vacío.

-q-quien es Tōjō-san?- pregunto el castaño mirando a los alumnos que tenian en frente

hasta que vio una mano levantada

el castaño solamente se dirigió hasta el asiento que estana alado de su compañera, sin mirar como era.

-H-hola un gusto conocerte...- se detuvo el castaño

cuando miro al rostro de su compañera, algo le decia que la conocia, apesar de que nunca lo haya visto.

en cambio koneko no estaba diferente, estaba mirando al castaño con una expresión de sorpresa, cosa rara en ella, ella es poca expresiva.

aai se quedaron viendo el uno al otro

hasta que el castaño decide romper el hielo.

-b-bueno, espero que seamos buenos compañeros- dijo nervioso el castaños

-si eso espero... Tsuna-kun- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

koneko encontro a su viejo amigo.

* * *

**Este capítulo lo escribi con pocas ganas, porque realmente no tenia ganas de escribir la parte donde cada uno tiene un maestro, asi que puede ser que el próximo capítulo no ponga el proceso de los demas guardianes.****hasta yo siento que el capítulo esta raro****pero lo bueno se acerca.****-grifftin**


	5. Primera pelea

las clases pasaron normalmente.

como siempre, cuando le hacian una pregunta a tsuna sobre la respuesta a una pregunta el siempre contestaba erróneamente

tsuna y koneko nunca mas se hablaron, tsuna por no tener nada de que hablar, y koneko solo porque esperaba a que tsuna empiece.

patetico a mi parecer

* * *

en la hora del receso

koneko se retiro y se fue del salon, dejando solamente a tsuna solo en su asiento.

_-aah... tengo hambre, por todo lo que paso esta mañana me olvide de traer mi bento... supongo que tengo que ir a la cafeteria-_ penso el castaño para pararse y dirigirse a la cafetería.

por el camino se encontro con Souna, la chica que le enseño la escuela. sin ella, el no sabria donde estaría la cafetería.

pero la vio con varias chicas y un chico detras de ella siguiendola.

_-supongo que ella está con los demas del consejo estudiantil... mejor no la molesto-_. penso el castaño dirigiendose solamente a la cafeteria.

el tenia pensado agradecerle y hablar un poco con souna, ya que al parecer ella era la unica con quien tenía mas confianza.

el castaño al terminar de hacer la fila y sacar su almuerzo, se dirigió al patio de la escuela, a comer tranquilamente

el iba a ir al tejado, por su constumbre de nanimori, pero el no sabia si se podia subir o estaba prohibido por alguna razon

el no queria tener problemas en el primer dia.

asi que descartó esa idea.

cuando estaba comiendo, dos personas se le acercaron.

-Tsuna-kun- llamo el chico que estaba atras de el

-issei-san?- pregunto el castaño al voltearse y encontrarse con Asia e Issei.

-tienes un momento?, queremos hablar- pregunto el portador del dragón rojo al futuro jefe de la mafia.

asia solamente asintio con la cabeza.

-hm, claro- respondió el castaño parandose de donde estaba sentado y seguir a los dos demonios a un lugar alejado.

pero fueron vistos por una chica

-kaichou, que sucede?- pregunto el rubio mirandola

-nada, solo miraba alrededor- respondio rapidamente la pelinegra para seguir caminando.

_-Estaba espiando a Issei?!, maldicion...-_ se quejo en su mente el rubio siguiendo a su Ama.

* * *

-y de que querian hablar?- pregunto el castaño

anteriormente no pudieron hablar bien, por tema de que reborn estaba alli.

-antes que todo, bienvenido de vuelta, Tsuna-kun- dijo Issei con una sonrisa abrazando el cuello del castaño con un brazo

-jaja, gracias- respondío alegre el castaño

-bueno, una pregunta...- iba a decir Asia.

-esas dos chicas con quien viniste estan solteras?- pregunto Issei con una mirada picara a Tsuna

-E-eh?- tsuna no sabia que responder.

-Issei-san!- asia hizo un puchero.

-jaja, lo siento, sigue- dijo issei mirando a asia.

-bueno, sawada-san, Usted Tiene las llamas de la ultima voluntad?- pregunto Asia mirandola seriamente.

-...no lo se realmente- respondio no muy seguro.

-hm, dime, conoces a alguien que sea de la mafia?, exactamente un jefe?- pregunto nuevamente Asia

-eh?- tsuna estaba dudando

-no conoces al Decimo vongola?- pregunto Issei seriamente.

_-Hiee!, acaso ellos lo saben?, no... no saben que yo soy un candidato... pero tampoco lo quiero ser!, aparte parece que estan enojados con el decimo... Osea yo!-_. penso alarmado el castaño _\- mentire... se que esta mal pero... tampoco es que quisiera ser un jefe y tampoco quiero que me odien-_

-No conozco a nadie que sea un jefe de una familia- respondio tsuna.

-enserio?, y porque tienes a ese bebe Asesino?- pregunto issei dudando de su amigo.

-No lo se!, mi madre contrato a un tutor que no sabia que era asesino!- dijo tsuna

-pero las llamas!- dijo Asia.

-esas llamas la hace mi tutor!- grito tsuna - ustedes vieron en el bosque,no?- pregunto el castaño

-si, que pasa?- dijo issei seriamente

-cuando Reborn me dispara en la frente, esa llama aparece- dijo tsuna

-oh, entonces no tienes las llamas de la ultima voluntad, sino que las balas de ese bebe en su interior tiene las llamas de la ultima voluntad, seria como llamas artificiales, no?- pregunto issei.

-Exactamente!- grito el castaño _-Que bien que se lo creyeron!-_

-entonces, reborn te utiliza para probar esas llamas- dijo Asia nerviosa.

-no lo se, supongo que si...- dijo tsuna

-ya veo..., entonces, los que son capaces de tener las llamas de la ultima voluntad las pueden activarla si ellos quieren- dijo issei.

-no se mucho del tema- dijo tsuna.

-oh, entonces no te pregunto mas- dijo issei

-Espera, como saben de las llamas de la ultima voluntad?- pregunto Tsuna

-e-eh, internet!- dijo rápidamente Issei.

_-estan mintiendo..._ -penso el castaño _-supongo que esta bien, yo les menti, asi que no dire nada-_

-oh, ya veo, jaja- dijo nerviosamente el castaño

-oh tsuna- llamo Issei

-si?- pregunto el castaño

-no tienes con quien comer, verdad?- pregunto el portador del dragón rojo.

-no, porque?-

-no te importaría comer con nosotros en nuestro club?- pregunto animado issei

Asia se alarmo un poco

-oh, claro, pero no sere una molestia?- pregunto nervioso Tsuna

-no tranquilo, ademas te hare conocer a mis amigos- respondio con una sonrisa el castaño con cola de caballo

-esta bien!- dijo alegre el castaño parandose y seguir a los dos demonios.

* * *

-issei-san, estas seguro de esto?- pregunto en voz baja la rubia

-si, porque?- pregunto el castaño

-no lo quiero involucrar en lo sobrenatural- respondio asia

-no, tranquilo, yo tampoco lo quiero meter, solo vamos a comer, eso es todo- dijo issei

-esta bien...- dijo Asia

Asia ya se habia acostumbrado con la presencia del candidato a decimo vongola.

se puede decir que tsuna ya es importante para ella, apesar de que no hablaron mucho desde que se conocieron.

-llegamos- dijo issei en la entrada del víejo edificio

-aqui?- pregunto tsuna- estan unido al club de lo oculto?-

-oh, parece que lo conoces, sip, estas en lo correcto-dijo issei.

-ya veo..- dijo Tsuna

los tres entraron y fueron a la sala, donde estarian los demas miembros

-ya llegamos!- dijieron los dos demonios cuando entraron a la habitación.

-Bienvenidos - respondio la chica de pelo rojo que estaba sentada en un escritorio.

-y venimos con un invitado- dijo issei.

-eh?, de quien se trata - respondio seriamente la heredera gremory.

-vamos, pasa- dijo issei mirando a la puerta.

el castaño estaba sudando, ya apenas entro le dio miedo la casa, habian decoraciones de cosas de demonio.

el castaño solamente suspiro y entro a la habitación.

-un gusto conocerlos, mi n-nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero pueden llamarme Tsuna, si quieren- dijo Tsuna en una reverencia.

-tranquilo, sientete como en casa, pero a que viniste?- pregunto la pelirroja mirando detenidamente al castaño

algo le decia que el castaño traeria problemas, pero el mismo las resolveria.

aparte que lo vio con su vieja amiga, le hacia creer que era alguien diferente.

-vinimos a comer, asi que tsuna-kun, no tienes que ser tan formal- dijo issei acariciando el cabello del castaño

-oh, claro- dijo tsuna levantandose.

pero su mirada se fijo en Rias.

esa chica la habia visto antes, cuando estaba con souna, el pensaba que era una alucinación, pero al parecer tenia razon

Tsuna y Rias se quedaron viendose uno al otro, era incómodo si se lo preguntas, hasta que la pelirroja rompio eso.

-que pasa?, tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto

-O-Oh lo siento!- dijo Tsuna haciendo una reverencia.

-tranquilo, primero me presento, no es justo que solo uno se presente verdad?- dijo Rias levantandose.

-me llamo Rias, un gusto en conocerte sawada-kun-

todos los demas miembros se pararon

-me llamo Akeno Himejima, solo llamame akeno, un gusto en conocerte, Sawada-kun- dijo Akeno con su tipica sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba, solo llamame kiba, un gusto en conocerte, Tsuna-kun- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-tu ya sabes mi nombre- dijo la de pelo blanco.

aunque el castaño se sentia un poco ofendido, se asombro que su compañera sea miembro, no la habia notado desde que entró.

tsuna y los demas empezaron a conversar, claro, mientras comian, hasta que kiba pregunto.

-Y dime Tsuna-kun, por lo que se eres nuevo, verdad?- pregunto el rubio

-asi es, hace uno o dos Dias, no recuerdo, me mude aqui-

-oh, y de donde vienes?- pregunto Akeno

-De Nanimori-

un silencio invadio a la habitación.

los demonios se sintieron tensos por eso.

-o-oh ya veo- dijo nerviosamente issei.

-creo que ya deberia irme- se paro el castaño

-fue un gusto pasar el tiempo con ustedes, lamento ser una molestia- dijo Tsuna en una reverencia

-tranquilo Tsuna-kun, nos gusto tenerte aqui- dijo Kiba

-vuelve cuando quieras- dijo Rias sonriendo a Tsuna

-si!, hasta luego- tsuna salio de la habitación.

-me cae bien- dijo Kiba

-es lindo, pense que tenia 13 años, me sorprendió que tenga 15- dijo Akeno.

-y parece que koneko-chan es su compañera- dijo issei.

Koneko no respondio

-bueno, supongo que fue una buena persona, pero, issei, Asia, avisen cuando traeran visitas- dijo seriamente la pelirroja- tuvimos suerte de que no llegara un trabajo sino el descubriria que existe lo sobrenatural-

-lo siento...- dijieron ambos.

-pero, porque lo trajeron?- pregunto Akeno

-lo conocias antes,verdad?- pregunto Rias

-si, el era un niño pequeño cuando lo conoci, el corria de los perros mas chicos llorando, aunque suene cruel me gustaba ver como corria- dijo issei.

-Y dijo que le gustan mas los gatos- dijo Akeno.

eso llamo la atencion de koneko

-bueno, ya esta por terminar el receso, sera mejor que vayan a sus clases- dijo Rias.

-si!-

* * *

el receso habia acabado, y tsuna seguía siendo Dame-Tsuna.

otra vez Tsuna y koneko no hablaron, por la misma razon que antes.

ahora tenian hora libre, el castaño solamente iba caminando por los pasillos y se choco con una persona.

-eek, lo siento mucho- se disculpo el castaño

-fijate por donde caminas imbecil!- dijo molesto.

-Saji, que sucede- dijo una voz detras de ellos

los dos chicos voltearon sus cabezas para encontrarse con su Ama/Amiga.

-sawada?, que haces aqui?- pregunto souna al castaño -no deberias estar en clases?-

-no vino el profesor y entonces tengo hora libre-

-oh, ya veo-

-espera, Kaichou usted conoce a este niño?- pregunto saji

-si, lo conoci cuando estaba patrullando la escuela-

-realmente me ayudó, Souna-san- tsuna hizo una reverencia

-no es nada, sawada- dijo souna sonriendo.

saji viendo lo que tenia en frente, se sentia celoso.

_-primero issei y ahora este niño!-_ penso fastidiado el rubio

-Dame-tsuna, es hora de irnos- dijo una voz.

-eh?- se preguntaron los tres.

_-Dame-tsuna?, pega un poco...-_ penso saji viendo el como podia usar eso contra el castaño.

-Reborn!, donde estas!- grito el castaño viendo para todos lados.

-aqui!- dijo reborn dirigiendose con una patada a la cabeza del castaño

-esta vez no!- grito el castaño moviendose de donde estaba evitando a un reborn... de peluche?-

-eh?- se pregunto el castaño mirando al supuesto reborn que lo iba a golpear.

-buen intento!- Reborn le pateo la cabeza del castaño haciendo que se tropecé, pero desafortunadamente y afortunadamente para el castaño.

callo encima de Souna.

-Eek!- se quejo un poco el castaño

-Q-que esta pasando!- grito saji viendo a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo.

Tsuna, quien tiene una altura bastante baja para su edad, hizo caer a souna

pero como un intento desesperado para hacer que ella no sufra tanto la caida.

el castaño abrazo la cintura de esta y dio un giro rapido.

quedando el en el suelo y el busto de souna en su cara.

-hm, no sabia que ya te gustaban ese tipo de cosas- dijo el bebe alado del castaño

-Tu callate!, tu fuiste el que provoco todo esto!-

-Kaichou!, esta bien?!- pregunto saji levantando a su Ama

* * *

luego de varias disculpas del castaño hacia souna.

estos se fueron por su propio camino.

Souna no dijo nada cuando tsuna lo hizo caer.

reborn se llevo a tsuna al bosque donde entrenaron.

nuevamente reborn le disparo a la cabeza a tsuna para que este entre en ultima voluntad y escale la montaña que intento subir ayer.

pero obtuvo el mismo resultado de ayer, no lo logro y se callo al rio.

-Itte... ya faltaba poco- dijo Tsuna frustrado con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-tranquilo, puede que despues de que te recuperes puedas lograrlo- dijo reborn

-Oye, creo que ya es mucho por hoy!- se quejo

-Tsuna-san!, Ayudame!- grito una chica encima de los dos.-No me puedo bajar!-

-Ha-Haru?!-

...

...

...

-q-que estas haciendo aqui en kuoh?- pregunto nerviosamente el castaño _-Pude ver su ropa interior!-_ penso bastante sonrojado

-o-oi que tsuna-san esta entrenando duramente asi que compre cosas para ti cuando descanses!- dijo sonrojada y nerviosa la pelinegra dandole una bolsa a tsuna

-o-oh, ya veo, m-muchas gracias- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-n-no hay de que!-.

_-Maldicion... arruino mi ritmo..._-penso el castaño

_-debi usar pantalon __largo-_ penso haru.

-Realmente me sorprendes tsuna, pero no de la mejor forma...-dijo reborn- pero bueno, es normal para los chicos de tu edad...creo-

-de que habla reborn-chan?- pregunto haru

-oh, veras, hoy en su primer dia, el choco con una chica y se...- fue interrumpido por tsuna ya que este envolvio a reborn con su toallón.

-N-No es nada, Nada importante!- dijo el castaño nervioso.

-bueno...-dijo no muy segura, pero se sintio ganas de saber mas de lo que iba a decir reborn- Ah si!, vi a gokudera-kun por el camino-

-eh?, gokudera-kun esta aqui tambien?- pregunto el castaño.

-si, atravesando el puente. lo llame pero me ignoro asi que simplemente vine hacia aqui.- respondio la pelinegra- parecía estar bastante lastimado y arruinado-

-A-arruinado?!-

-habia alguien con el?- pregunto el bebe ya liberado del toallon

-no, estaba solo...-

-eh?, solo?, me pregunto que habra pasado con el tutor de gokudera-kun...-dijo Tsuna.

-gokudera...ese idiota. fue rechazado por shamal.- dijo reborn

-Eh?!, el tutor de gokudera-kun era shamal?!- pregunto el castaño sorprendido

-no hay manera de que shamal lo dejara hacer un entrenamiento tan abrupto. probablemente este enteenando por su cuenta en una forma inapropiada.- dijo el bebe mafioso.

-¡Es realmente malo!- Tsuna se dio la vuelta - ire a comprobarlo!- intento correr hasta donde estaba gokudera.

-Detente ahora mismo- dijo reborn seriamente

-eh?, Porque?!-

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, no hay que desperdiciarlo.-

-P-Pero Gokudera-Kun puede estar muy lastimado, luego seguiremos con el entrenamiento, ahora es importante gokudera-kun!- dijo el castaño corriendo del lugar

cuando tsuna llego se impresiono cuando shamal estaba observando a gokudera sin hacer nada, incluso cuando este explota dinamita muy cerca de su cuerpo

pero el castaño al no soportar ver a su amigo dañarse, el intento acercarse, pero shamal, le impedio el paso.

gokudera ya estaba cansado, no podia hacer mucho, solo encendia sus dinamitas y las explotaba, no le importaba si fuera muy cerca de el. el queria hacerce mas fuerte

en un momento, al intentar hacer el triple bomb, se les callo como paso cuando intento asesinar al decimo vongola

pero el no estaba para salvarlo, o eso el creia.

cuando la explosion cedio, este estaba en un gran agujero, junto a un minero y a un bebe

Tsuna, conocía muy bien quien era ese sujeto.

obviamente se sorprendió al ver que su padre salvo a su mano derecha

sawada Iemitsu le dio unas palabras para que gokudera entienda lo que hacia mal.

luego shamal decidió entrenarlo por fin y tsuna solamente siguio con el duro entrenamiento que le hacia su tutor.

* * *

el tiempo paso

en el tercer día tsuna finalmente logro escalar la montaña a duras penas.

este al subir se encuentra con Reborn acompañado con Basil

-Ahora comenzara la segunda etapa del entrenamiento- dijo reborn poniendo dos dedos apuntando al castaño

el entrenamiento consistia en que, tsuna derrote a basil.

obviamente no iba a ser facil

el castaño no pudo ganarle y callo desmayado.

al siguiente dia se notó que tsuna ya controlaba un poco al estado de la ultima voluntad, asi pudiendo ganar a Basil.

esto fue observado por Iemitsu y Reborn, ellos notaron los cambios haciendo que se sientan un poco orgullosos

las clases para Tsuna no eran diferentes a la de nanimori.

el siempre es y sera el Dame que es

incluso ya le pusieron ese apodo al tercer dia de su primera semana en su nueva escuela

obviamente esto enojaba a sus amigos.

issei, Asia y los demas miembros del club de lo oculto. a excepción de koneko que no muestra nada.

que ya le cogieron mas cariño cuando issei invito de nuevo a tsuna a comer

ellos ya se habian acostumbrado a la presencia del castaño

kiba,issei y akeno lo veian como su hermano pequeño

en cambio rias no sentia nada por el castaño, aunque no negara que le agrada tenerlo alli para subir el ánimo de todos.

en cambio koneko... nada

ella no muestra señales de que quiere hacerse su amigo

solamente comia y miraba al castaño.

* * *

-Rias, tienes algo que saber- dijo una voz muy familiar para ellos

en el club de lo oculto, estaban todos los miembros de este.

estaban en su tiempo de descanso.

en el centro de la habitación salio un círculo magico con el logo del clan gremory.

de alli salieron sirzechs y su esposa

-que sucede onii-sama?- pregunto la pelirroja parandose de donde estaba- se trata del vongola?- dijo con disgusto lo ultimo

-si, veras, hubo un pequeño problema- dijo nerviosamente el rey demonio

-y que seria?-

-veras... el cargo al jefe del decimo vongola esta en juego...-

* * *

era el quinto dia, Tsuna habia terminado de entrenar y se estaba regresando a su casa junto a Basil y Reborn

el castaño tenia curiosidad de quien seria ese tal "Maestro" que mencionaba Basil

al llegar a su casa, apenas abrieron la puerta se encontraron con el padre de tsuna quien se estaba preparando para irse

-Eh?, que haces aqui?!- pregunto sorprendido el castaño

-a donde vas?, Iemitsu- pregunto reborn

-voy a hacer algo, visitas inesperadas llegaron...- dijo seriamente el hombre

-Maestro, te refieres a los varia?- pregunto Basil para sorpresa de Tsuna

-Espera, mi papa es tu maestro?- pregunto el castaño

-Si!- dijo Basil

-papa, eres su maestro?- pregunto el castaño a su padre

-soy su maestro!- dijo el rubio

el castaño estaba sorprendido.

los varias llegaron a japon, mas especifico a kuoh.

ahora mismo el castaño estaba buscando a lambo, quien habia salido a jugar com fuuta, Ipin y Asia.

esta se sorprendió al ver que el castaño tenia "Hermano", pero rápidamente se hizo amiga de los pequeños

Los niños llegaron al tercer dia con la excusa de "conocer kuoh"

el castaño no tenia tiempo, asi que le pidio el favor a Asia a que le demuestre la ciudad.

ella acepto sin problemas

-No puedo creer que Lambo sea el Guardián del Rayo!- grito el castaño corriendo por las calles junto a Reborn.

-Es tan solamente un Niño!-

-shh, creo que escuche algo-dijo reborn parando de correr

-WAAAA!-

Un grito en conjunto de niños y una chica se escucho cerca de donde estaban estos

rápidamente se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido y se encontraron con una Asia muy Asustada con unos niños pequeños alado suyo

al frente de estos habían varios hombres con traje de cuero que amenazaban con hacerle daño.

Reborn iba a dispararle a tsuna pero unas dinamitas lo impidió.

las dinamitas explotaron dejando caer a algunos de los hombres.

-¡¿Pero que Mierda?!- se pregunto uno de ellos antes de recibir un golpe en su cara que lo mando a volar

-E-Espera, Gokudera-kun, onni-san, yamamoto?, que hacen aquí?!- pregunto sorprendido el castaño acercándose al grupo.

-Tu padre nos llamo a que vengamos aquí lo mas antes posible-respondió yamamoto con una espada de madera en su hombro

-Estos son los varias?, me decepcionan realmente- dijo gokudera pateando a uno de los cuerpos inconscientes.

-no, ellos son los subordinados, los verdaderos están...- dijo reborn

-Los Verdaderos están viniendo!- respondió una voz

todos subieron su mirada a una pared donde provenía la voz, viendo a un hombre de pelo puntiagudo y con una barba muy rara, tenia como espadas en su espalda

-... así que, ustedes hicieron eso- dijo mirando a los subordinados derrotados en el suelo gracias a los amigos recién llegados del castaño

_-quien es el?!-_ pensó asustado el castaño

-mi oponente, el que porta el anillo del rayo es... el niño de la permanente- dijo mirando seriamente a Lambo.

el pequeño Lambo se escondió atrás de Asia, quien esta estaba paralizada.

-si piensan detenerme,los eliminare a todos.- dijo agarrando de su espalda un par de espadas

todos se pusieron en guardia.

-_oh mierda!,es justo como Reborn dijo!, el esta obviamente a un nivel muy diferentes a los enemigos que aparecieron antes!-_ pensó tsuna muy asustado

-Espera, Levi!- dijo otra voz

justo detrás del hombre ahora conocido como levi, llegaron 4 personas, bueno... dos hombres, un bebe y aparentemente un robot.

-no los mates a todos tu solo.- dijo el hombre que tenia el pelo verde con rojo.

-parece que aquí hay otros portadores de los anillos también- dijo el bebe encapuchado.

-¡Como se atreven a engañarme?!, ¡Pedazos de Basuras!- dijo una voz muy familiar para los que estaban presentes.

atrás de ellos apareció el mismo hombre que los ataco apenas el primer día donde visitaron a Kuoh

-E-Esta aquí!- grito asustado el castaño

-Maldito!- grito gokudera mirando con enojo al pelo largo

-¡¿Quien es el idiota que lleva el anillo de la lluvia?!- pregunto squalo.

-Yo soy ese idiota- dijo Yamamoto poniéndose en frente de todos

-oh, eres tu...- dijo poniéndose en frente de todos -tres segundos... tres segundos bastara para cortarte -

_-EEK, esto es muy malo!-_ pensó Tsuna.

al parecer se estaba por desatar una pelea entre dos bandos, una pelea bastante dispareja para reborn, pero.

-ugh- se quejo squalo al ser empujado a un lado.

-muévete- dijo el que empujo al de pelo largo poniéndose en frente de todos.

-ahí esta... nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver...-

en frente del grupo de tsuna y los varia.

estaba un hombre que tenia el mismo uniforme que lo demas de los varias, pero la diferencia era que solamente llevaba la chaqueta y una camisa blanca con una corbata negra anudada libre mente, pantalones negros y con botas de color negro.

tiene una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. su pelo es en punta y tiene un corte de pelo a los lados. es de color negro.

-Xanxus...-

-u-uh- todos no podian hablar_-quien es esa persona?-_ penso el castaño.

Xanxus fijo su mirada en tsuna y alzo su mano.

-WAA!- se asusto el castaño con la mirada escalofriante que le daba xanxus, cayéndose al suelo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi...- dijo xanxus con su mano empezando a brillar un profundo rojo anaranjado.

-no puede ser, jefe. de repente esta usando eso...!- dijo el de pelo verde con rojo.

-!Planea matarnos a nosotros también?!- grito squalo cubriéndose por el brillo que daba xanxus en su mano.

-!Esto es malo, corre!- grito reborn poniéndose en frente de Tsuna.

-eh?!-

-muere-

la luz que tenía en su mano empezó a brillar mucho más que antes, amenazando con ya atacar.

hasta que

-Detente, Xanxus- dijo una voz

un pico se clavo en medio del grupo de Tsuna y Varía

-e-estamos salvados?- pregunto Tsuna sudando

-el...es...- dijo gokudera

-A partir de Ahora, yo me haré cargo de las cosas.- dijo nuevamente el recién llegado

-Pa-Papa!-

-el padre del Décimo?!- grito gokudera.

-Iemitsu...!- dijo Xanxus mirando de mala cara al padre de Tsuna

-T-Tu que estás haciendo aquí?!- grito squalo levantando su espada listo para atacar.

-Xanxus, uno de tus secuaces está planeando alzar su espada contra mi, el asesor externo?- pregunto seriamente el rubio

Xanxus e Iemitsu se miraban uno al otro de manera sería.

-que...!, esos dos... Que Atmósfera Violenta!- grito Ryohei.

-P-Papa, que estás diciendo?- pregunto el castaño

-no introduzcas tus comentarios ahora, Iemitsu!- grito squalo-Tu eres la gallina que no puede hacer nada más que revolotear por ahí!-

-Que?!- Basil quien llego junto a Iemitsu se iba a lanzar a atacar a squalo.

-Espera,Basil.- el padre de Tsuna lo detuvo -no estaba escapando, solo esperaba una respuesta del noveno-

eso llamo la atención de Xanxus.

-me estaba cuestionando el modo en que han estado su trabajo últimamente. con la aprobación del noveno. así que le envié algunos mensajes con preguntas importantes. y una orden que asumo es que su respuesta. ha llegado- de su ropa saco dos papeles enrollados

-no entiendo lo que está pasando!- grito el castaño- además, porque papa...?-

-un asesor externo - dijo reborn

-eh?-

-ese es el trabajo de Iemitsu en los vongola- dijo reborn - es un vongola y al mismo tiempo no lo es. no está involucrado en épocas normales , pero cuando la familia está en un estado de emergencia, tiene la autoridad de la segunda figura, después del jefe-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Papá es el número 2?!- grito sorprendido el castaño

-y el asesor externo tiene el mismo poder de voto para elegir al próximo sucesor. en otras palabras, la autoridad de darle la mitad de los ánillos vongola al heredero- explico el Arcobaleno del sol

-la mitad de los anillos vongola?- pregunto Tsuna

-no te lo había dicho ya?-pregunto reborn - la mitad de los anillos son solo partes de los siete anillos que ya he mencionado-

-por eso su forma es poco elegante- dijo Tsuna

-y viceversa, si no puedes reunir las dos mitades, no puedes ser el heredero- comento reborn- que el jefe y el asesor externo elijan diferentes sucesores no es algo que ocurra muy seguido-

-sawada-dono, estas son las órdenes directas del noveno- Basil se acercó al castaño con uno de los papeles que tenía Iemitsu.

-ordenes directas?- pregunto el castaño

cuando Xanxus y tsuna ya tenían los papeles, decidieron abrirlo, pero en papel había una llama que no quemaba al papel.

-Las llamas de la última Voluntad?!- pregunto el castaño

-esa es la marca de la llama de la última voluntad del noveno , no hay error, es una orden real- respondió el bebé encapuchado

-Wah!, esta escrito en Italiano!- grito el castaño- no lo entiendo...-

-Y-Yo lo puedo leer!- dijo Asia poniéndose alado del castaño.

-A-Asia-san, me olvide que estabas aquí- comento tsuna

-luego tendremos que hablar- dijo en voz baja para que solamente tsuna lo escuche.- "hasta ahora, había pensado que el único digno de ser el heredero era el hijo de Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi..."- Asia se detuvo impresionada, pero solamente se limito a seguir- "Así que estuve de acuerdo con eso. sin embargo, últimamente , como estoy cerca del final de mi vida , mis intuiciones se agudizaron, y he decidido seleccionar un heredero aún más digno. Mi hijo, Xanxus es el único digno de ser el verdadero Décimo..."-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Es el hijo del noveno?!- grito Tsuna sorprendido, interrumpiendo a la ex monja.

-"pero va a haber personas que no estén satisfechas con este cambio. en realidad, Iemitsu se rehusó a entregarle los anillos a Xanxus..."- continuo Asia.

_-Porque fuiste contra ellos , papá?!, solo deberías habérselos dado!!-_ pensó Tsuna mirando a su padre.

-"... sin embargo, no intento causar una inútil batalla entre los miembros de mi propia familia, Así que, empecemos la tradiciónal batalla de los vongola para satisfacer a todos... Así que, esto quiere decir que ... aquellos que porten el mismo tipo de anillo pelearán en una batalla uno a uno"-

-Eh?!, Una batalla uno contra uno?!- grito el castaño

-si, tambien esta escrito que deben esperar por futuras instrucciones- dijo Iemitsu mirando a su hijo

-instrucciones?- pregunto gokudera.

-gracias por esperar!- se escucho voces al unisonio.

de los arboles, salieron dos chicas de pelo rosado y con una pequeña mascara negra que cubre sus ojos.

estas dos se pusieron en medio de los dos bandos

-en esta batalla por los anillos serviremos como los jurados- dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo

eso llamo la atención de todos

-somos la organización cervello , sirviendo directamente debajo del noveno- dijo la chica de la izquierda con un papel similar a la que tenian xanxus y tsuna que que tambien tenia la llama de la ultima voluntad.

-por favor, consideren nuestras decisiones en cuanto a la batalla por los anillos como las decisiones del noveno- dijo la chica de la derecha

-El noveno dice que este es el metodo mas riesgoso para satisfacer a toda la familia- comento la chica de la izquierda- ¿tiene alguna objeción?, Xanxus-Sama?-

-...- xanxus no dijo nada

-muchas gracias.-

-Esperen, yo si- llamo Iemitsu mirando seriamente a las dos peli rosas-nunca habia oido hablar de la organización cervello , como puedo dejar el juzgado a alguien asi?-

-no podemos aceptar su objeción-respondio la chica de la izquierda

-servimos al noveno directamente, asi que no tienes autoridad sobre nosotras- siguio la chica de la derecha

-que...- Iemitsu se enojo

-oh querido, que mal- comento burlona mente el hombre de pelo verde y rojo.

-originalmente, los siete tipos de las mitades de los anillos tenian dos sets. uno que posee el jefe y otro, el asesor externo- dijo la peli rosa de la izquierda- en la ceremonia de sucesion, las mitades son conectadas para completar los anillos vongola.-

-y son dados a las siete personas que tanto el noveno como el asesor externo han elegido como sucesores.- ahora dijo la chica de su lado

-sin embargo, este es un caso excepcional, porque el jefe y el asesor externo han elegido personas diferentes para cada medio anillo .- dijo nuevamente la de la derecha

-hay siete personas lideradas por Xanxus-sama que el noveno eligio como sucesores, y hay siete personas lideradas por Tsunayoshi que Iemitsu-san han escogido como sucesores-

-en la batalla , los que sean verdaderamente dignos de portar el anillo, lo probaran con sus vidas.-

-la locación es la secundaria de Kuoh, a la media noche- dijo la peli rosa de la derecha

-Futuros detalles seran explicados luego.- termino la otra chica

-eh?!,¡¿Lo haremos en la escuela?!- grito sorprendido el castaño

-Bueno, los esperamos mañana a las 11 PM en la secundaria en la que asiste Tsunayoshi, Kuoh- dijo la de la derecha

-Adios- se despidió la de la izquierda

-¡Hey!, ¡Esperen Alto ahí!- grito tsuna

Xanxus miro a Tsuna con una mirada que nadie más tiene, una mirada que te da ganas de morir.

-Waaa!-grito muy asustado el castaño

-E-E-Eeek- se callo al suelo por el miedo que acaba de sentir.

* * *

en una habitación que era ambientado a la edad media, estaban reunidos los padres de Rías junto a los padres del ex comprometido de está.

-¡Acabemos con esto!- grito el rubio golpeando la mesa duramente

-tranquilo, no hay porque...- iba a decir el padre gremory

-¡Cómo que me tranquilice!, ¡Si ustedes han roto el compromiso de mi Hijo por un simple humano!- grito nuevamente el padre de Raiser con enojo

-se que es muy indignante que haya roto su compromiso pero entiende mi situación, mi hija no quería casarse con su hijo, usted haría todo por su hija, verdad?- hablo con calma el padre del rey demonio

-Sabes lo poco que me importa mi Hija actualmente verdad?, Estamos hablando del heredero del clan Phoenix, Mi hijo!- grito nuevamente el padre

-yo me siento muy indignado tambien- dijo una voz detrás suyo.

de atrás del actual líder del clan Phoenix apareció un círculo mágico en llamas con el logo de su propio clan

-Hijo, esta es una reunión de adultos, que haces aquí con tus piezas?- pregunto el padre de raiser

-lo mismo que usted, vine a quejarme el porque siguen oponiendose con mi compromiso con rías, estábamos a pocos días de empezar el rating game y me llega la noticia que cancelaron todo, porque su hermano que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros puso a otro chico para que sea su comprometido, me están jodiendo?- se quejo

-nuestra decisión ya está tomada, nuestra hija se está por casar con el chico...- dijo no muy seguro la madre de Rías.

\- esa decisión interrumpió el rating game que obviamente yo iba a ganar, eso es una sucia jugada, no creen?- dijo raiser acercándose a los gremory.

-y que tal si hacemos un rating game contra el chico?, sería lo justo, una pelea por su hija, no cree?- pregunto mirando a los ojos del pelirrojo

-bueno... verá, es que el chico está en un encuentro, está por competir contra otro equipo y no podemos interrumpirle...- se excuso el hombre

-oh... con que es así... entonces, está decidido, competire contra el chico, en unos días, me prepararé para estar listo- dijo raiser dirigiéndose con sus piezas a la puerta de la habitación.

-esperen, nunca acepte que pelearían contra el, estarían interrumpiendo su pelea...- dijo seriamente el pelirrojo

-hm, que casualidad, lo mismo hicieron ustedes, impidiendo mi pelea contra su hija, no cree que sería justo que yo también lo interrumpa?- dijo volteando su cabeza.

-tsk, tienes razón...- dijo derrotado el hombre

-hm, así que no tienen el porque quejarse, vayan preparando de nuevo la ceremonia... quemaré vivo a ese mocoso...- dijo para finalmente salir del lugar.

* * *

**POV de Tsuna**

-¡Tsuna!, ¡Ya es de día!- grito una voz alado mío.

-¡Waaah!, ¡Varía está aqui!- me levanté de repente gritando muy asustado- fue un...sueño?

me empecé a tocar la ropa en busca de algo

-eh?, el anillo no esta...- dije para mí mismo esperanzado

-Tsuna, ya esta el desayuno- dijo de nuevo Lambo alado de I-pin

-lambo, I-pin.., donde esta papá?- pregunté esperando la respuesta emocionado.

-no se!- lambo solamente se metió el dedo en su nariz

-eh... no sabes?...- afuera de mi estaba confundido, pero por dentro estaba muy feliz.

-¡Todo esto sobre los anillos fue un largo y poco placentero sueño!- grite muy contento.

-De ningún modo- dijo reborn poniendo un nuevo cuadro

-¡La orden del noveno está enmarcada!- grite , reborn mato toda la felicidad que tenía -eh?, ¡El anillo Está en mi Dedo!!-

-iemitsu y Basil se fueron a recolectar información- comento de repente reborn

-no puede ser.., así que todo eso no fue un sueño...!- dije muy desanimado.

recordé un poco lo que pasó anoche, y recordé los ojos que me lanzó Xanxus.

-me van a matar!- grite muy asustado agarrando mis sábanas.- No sabia que era un oponente tan terrorífico!- grite nuevamente cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con las sábanas.

-E-Esos no son ojos de una persona normal!-

-oh?, terrorífico verdad?- me dijo reborn

-no "verdad?" !, porque tengo que pelear por ser el sucesor en primer lugar!- me queje.

-incluso yo me lo pregunto- eso me tomo por sorpresa lo que dijo reborn - el noveno que conozco no se saldría de su camino y decidiría realizar tan escandalosa batalla.- dijo sorprendido- todo lo que puedo pensar es que se ha vuelto loco o algo asi-

-que... a qué te refieres?- no entendía lo que decía.

-me pregunto que habrá pasado...- evadió mi pregunta

-eh?- recordé algo- además, que con papá?!, porque no pudo simplemente darles los anillos a esas personas?!- grite confundido- si para empezar , los anillos fueron dados a xanxus, esto no...!-

-eso no es cierto-me interrumpio reborn- tarde o temprano, los hubieran matado a ustedes. Xanxus es un sujeto que no acepta errores-

-No puede ser!- me cubrí por completo con las sábanas - porque esto solamente me pasa a mi?!, no puedo más!, no puedo hacerlo!, no quiero entrenar!-

-esta bien..- dijo reborn mirando la ventana

-eh?-

-entonces al menos ve a clases-

* * *

hice caso a lo que reborn me dijo, me cambié y fui temprano a la escuela, estaba por llegar, unas dos cuadras y estaba en la entrada.

_-todavia no puedo dejar de temblar- _mi mano estaba inquieta desde la mañana

_-quiero huir ..., quizás debería intentarlo..- _estaba en un conflicto en mi cabeza

pero me llamaron por teléfono

-hola?- pregunté por teléfono

-¡Tsuna!- grito del otro lado del teléfono

-Y-Yamamoto?!- pregunté sorprendido

-Como pensaba, no pude dormir anoche. no pude calmarme así que decidí ir a la escuela...-

_-Asi que Yamamoto también está nervioso...- _pensé

-¡Hombre, es tan emocionante!-

-¡¿Que?! - estuve equivocado_ \- su estructura mental es diferente!-_

-todo saldrá bien...- dijo Yamamoto del otro lado del teléfono- al comienzo, lo único que tenía en mente era derrotar al de pelo largo, pero. aunque todavía no comprendo la situación en la que estamos metidos, con todos alrededor pensé que: está no es mi batalla, sino nuestra batalla... no estás solo, Tsuna, ganemos esto juntos.-

-ya-yamamoto...-

-¡Por supuesto!- grito una voz muy similar en el teléfono- quien puede permitir que esos sujetos se hagan cargo de los vongola!-

-Gokudera-kun?!- grite sorprendido -¡¿Cómo te metiste en la llamada?!-

-no importa quién sea, me deshare de ellos!- evadió completamente mi pregunta - nosotros ganaremos, dejenoslo a nosotros, décimo!!-

_-otra vez es lo mismo!!, estoy siendo arrastrado a su entusiasmo sin fondo!!- _pensé -_ pero... cuando dicen eso... me hace sentir que todo estará bien, es extraño... incluso deje de temblar-_

-oh, gokudera, te encontré!- dijo Yamamoto.

-eh?- no entendía lo que decían.

-are?, para que es esa caja?- pregunto Yamamoto- eh?, porque tienes muchos aviones de papel?-

-no lo abras imbecil!- se enojo gokudera-kun

-para que necesitas aviones de papel?- pregunté

-los voy a usar para mí entrenamiento. aún no lo he dominado, así que...ahora me voy a entrenar a las montañas- respondió gokudera-kun alegremente

_-¡¿Entrenas con aviones de papel?!-_

-por cierto, me preguntó que estará haciendo el guardián del anillo de la niebla- comento gokudera-kun - ni si quiera se mostró en un momento tan importante-

-me pregunto quién será - dijo Yamamoto

-solo espero que sea mejor que la vaca estupida- dijo gokudera-kun

-c-cierto- estuve de acuerdo, pero algo nervioso

-Hibari tampoco estaba, quiero intentar pelear con el ...- comento Yamamoto algo emocionado

-probablemente esté durmiendo en la sala de recepciones...- comento gokudera-kun

-pero debería estar entrenando con Dino-san-

-bueno, yo ya llegué a la escuela , nos vemos!- yamamoto colgó la llamada

-yo también ya llegué , nos vemos, gokudera-kun- me despedí

-si!, hasta luego décimo!, que tenga un buen día!- cortó la llamada.

* * *

cuando estaba por los pasillos de la escuela, me encontré con Asia-san, al parecer esperando a alguien

-are, hola Asia-san, y a quien esperas?- pregunté poniéndome en su lado

-Hola Tsuna-kun, y esperaba a ti realmente- dijo mirándome seriamente, rara en ella

-hm?, P-Porque?- su mirada me pone muy nervioso

-te acuerdas lo de anoche?, te dije que tendríamos que hablar-

-oh, es cierto..., verás, yo...-

-espera, vamos a un lugar más privado- dijo Asia-san agarrándome del brazo arrastrándome por los pasillos.

**Fin del POV de Tsuna**

* * *

-eh?, ese no es Dame-Tsuna con Asia-chan?- dijo un estudiante mirando a los dos chicos

-Asia-chan se está llevando a Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto otro

-E-Eh?, no será que ellos son...- iba a decir una estudiante

-no lo creo, Dame-Tsuna nunca logrará enamorar a alguien, aparte creo que Asia le gusta a Issei-

-eh?, porque dices que nunca logrará enamorar a una chica?- pregunto otra estudiante

-es simple!, no es bueno en nada!, quién querría salir con un idiota como el?, aparte no es guapo como nosotros- dijo un estudiante chocando la mano con otros chicos

-puede que tengas razón en que no es bueno en nada, pero lo que importa es como es, y para mí Tsuna es amable con todos- dijo una chica protegiendo al castaño

-y es más lindo que todos ustedes- dijo otra chica

-tu que opinas?, Koneko-chan?- pregunto mirando a la peliblanca

-... es más lindo que ustedes- respondió cortante mente

-Aagh!, que la mascota de la escuela diga eso... me parte el corazón!- dijo el chico cayendo al suelo agarrándose el corazón

* * *

-eh?, issei esa no es Asia?- pregunto un chico con lentes a un castaño

-eh?, que dices?- pregunto issei acercándose al par de chicos que estaban en la puerta del salón

-mira, está yendo con Dame-Tsuna- dijo el calvo que tenía como amigo apuntando a los dos chicos

-eh?, es cierto, supongo que Tsuna-kun es la persona a la que Asia esperaba- dijo issei mirando la escena

-eh?, esperando?- pregunto el de lentes

-veras, venimos temprano, y Asia dijo que tenía que esperar a alguien- contesto el portador del dragón rojo

-eh?, y no te preocupa que Dame-Tsuna te la robe?- pregunto el calvo

-bueno... apesar de ser Dame-Tsuna, el ya tiene a algunas chicas detrás de él, no se cómo es posible que no se de cuenta- dijo el de lentes.

-eh?, que dices?, Tsuna-Kun tiene algunas chicas detrás de él?- pregunto confundido el castaño

-eh?, no lo sabes?, cuando vino en su primer día, todas las chicas lo veían como un chico lindo, y cuando se mostró que era un Dame, al parecer eso hizo que lo vean más lindo?, no lo sé realmente, las chicas son raras, no se cómo les pueden gustar a ese Dame-Tsuna, teniendo a nosotros como compañeros, que somos mejores en todo - dijo el de lentes.

-oye, sabes que no me gusta que hablen mal de Tsuna-kun- respondió issei

-pero, enserio, el es muy ciego, o solamente se hace el idiota y quiere ir a por Asia-chan- dijo el calvo mirando con enojo al castaño con el pelo que desafía la gravedad

-pero issei, no te molesta que Asia este con Dame-Tsuna?- pregunto el de lentes mirando a su amigo pervertido

-no realmente, Asia puede estar con quién quiera- dijo issei tranquilamente

-pero... digo, que Dame-Tsuna te robe a asia-

-eh?, ha Asia la veo como una hermana menor- dijo issei rascándose la cabeza

-espera!, me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo pude haber intentado salir con ella?!- grito el calvo

-no, con ustedes nunca- dijo issei con la cara sombría.

-MALDICION!- gritaron ambos pervertidos derrotados

* * *

-bien, aquí es seguro...- dijo Asia mirando a los alrededores

-bueno... que quieres saber?- pregunto nervioso el castaño

-todo- respondió asia

-e-esta bien, verás...-

**Ring Ring**-ooh mira, me están llamando, me tengo que ir!- dijo tsuna saliendo del lugar rápidamente.

-espera!- grito Asia persiguiendo al castaño

* * *

-hola?-

-Tsuna-kun, buenos días!-

-eh?, K-Kyoko-chan?- se sorprendió el castaño

tsuna escapó de Asia finalmente y ahora estaba en el techo de su escuela

-como te encuentras?- pregunto kyoko del otro lado del teléfono

-B-Bastante bien!, y tú?- pregunto muy nervioso.

-me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar!- respondió alegre la chica

-oh no es nada...-

-esto... Tsuna-Kun...- dijo Kyoko

_-que sucede?, no suena muy feliz hoy...-_ pensó tsuna

-parece que mi hermano está concentrado en otra cosa que no es boxeo y es extraño...- comento Kyoko un poco preocupada - tienes alguna idea?-

-eh?!- grito tsuna -_ onii-san no le ha dicho nada a kyoko-chan!- _pensó el castaño muy nervioso -_ oh no...es mi culpa... ya que lo involucre a su hermano, estoy haciendo que kyoko-chan se preocupe mucho...-_-parece que también se lleva a colonnello-kun a algún lado- comento la chica

-eh?!, kyoko-chan conoces a colonnelo?!-

-eh?, bueno, se ha quedado en casa por un tiempo.-

-eh?!!!, esta en tu casa?!!!-

-si, cocinamos juntos, jugamos juntos y nos bañamos juntos- respondió la sasagawa menor

-que?!- grito sorprendido el castaño _\- se baña con kyoko-chan?!-_ tsuna imagino a una kyoko desnuda bañando a un colonnello bebé , haciendo que a este le salga sangre por la nariz

-pero, cuando lo pienso, no hay manera de que lo sepas porque ya no estás aqui... perdón por preguntarte algo tan extraño...-

_-eh?, no quiere que su hermano peleé... quizás el también esté haciendo algo loco... Tengo que decírselo!-_ pensó el castaño - ¡Lo siento kyoko-chan!, en realidad tu hermano está...-

-en una competencia de Sumo!!- dijo una voz

-onii-san?!- grito muy sorprendido el castaño _-como diablos se meten a la llamada?!-_

-estoy entrenando ya que voy a participar en una competencia de sumo con gokudera y yamamoto!-

-eh?, que?!- grito muy nervioso el castaño

-sawada va a venir y a colonnello le gusta mirar sumo, también.- respondió el hermano de kyoko

-oh.. eso era?- dijo kyoko

-kyoko!, por favor salte de la llamada!, tengo que decirle algunas tácticas a Sawada!- ordenó el peliblanco

-oh, está bien, cuídense mucho- dijo Kyoko antes de colgar

-hmm, bueno...- tsuna estaba incómodo

-lo siento, Sawada...cuando se trata de pelear , kyoko se preocupa mucho.-

-eh?-

-no se si notaste pero tengo una cicatriz en mi frente-

-oh si, lo note hace tiempo...-

-es una herida que me hicieron cuando kyoko y yo estábamos en primaria- comento el sasagawa mayor - había unos niños de secundaria que me odiaban, y un día me llamaron utilizando a kyoko...-

-hm...-

-cuando fui al lugar donde me citaron, había varios punks esperándome ... si, fue una trampa... fui apaleado . me hirieron severamente con un golpe en la cabeza .-

-eek!-

-kyoko aún piensa que es su culpa..-

-así que es por eso.-

-bueno, no es un problema si lo mantenemos oculto de kyoko...-

-eh?, que dices... onii-san...-

-ganare... confía en mí!- dijo muy emocionado el peliblanco

-bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la noche, Sawada!- se despidió.

-...onii-san...-

-ya terminaste?- pregunto una voz detrás suya

-A-Asia-san?-

-si...-

-desde cuando estuviste alli?-

-desde que esa kyoko te llamo- dijo de mala gana la rubia

-p-porque estás así?- pregunto muy nervioso y confundido el castaño

el comportamiento que tenía Asia era muy diferente a la que tiene ahora.

-me mentiste..-

-u-ustedes también me mintieron!-

-q-que dices-

-bueno, te diré todo si me dices todo...- dijo tsuna sentsndose en el suelo.

-esta bien..-asia hizo lo mismo.

-tu primero...- dijo tsuna

-eh?... esta bien... Tsuna-kun... conoces lo sobrenatural?-

* * *

-H-Hey, enserio tenemos que llevar a Lambo también?!- grito el castaño

-por supuesto, el también es un guardian- respondió reborn

-yo iré, lambo-san también irá!- dijo lambo

-no tiene idea...- dijo el castaño

-y como estuvo la escuela?- pregunto el bebé - te tranquilizaste luego de ver a tu familia?-

-D-De ningún modo, ellos no son mi familia!- respondió molesto el castaño - no estoy para nada satisfecho!, por que tengo que estar involucrado en esta situación?!, hay muchos más poderosos que yo!!-

-no lo mal entiendas, que Iemitsu te haya dado los anillos no es solo para detener a Xanxus y los demás. te los dio porque cree que eres digno para ser el sucesor -

* * *

-chicos!-

-buenas!-

-hey!-

-Decimo!-

-Perdon por llegar tarde,lambo comenzó a jugar a las escondidas.-

-Vaca estúpida , le causas problemas al Décimo!!!- grito enojado gokudera

-Pero entonces, aún no estamos todos.- comento el hermano de kyoko- como siempre, el sujeto de la niebla aún no ha aparecido.-

-tienes razón, pero... esta tan tranquilo, será el lugar correcto?- pregunto el castaño

-aun no han llegado?- pregunto gokudera.

-ya están esperando- dijo una voz

-ahi arriba!- grito gokudera

arriba del edificio, estaban las chicas de pelo rosado junto a los varias

-en una estricta conferencia...-

-... las batallas han sido decididas para está noche. el primer encuentro es... la batalla entre los guardianes del sol.

-guardianes del sol... eso significa que onii-san tendrá que pelear contra...?- dijo tsuna

-...el- el hermano mayor de kyoko finalizó lo que iba a decir tsuna mirando al hombre que llevaba gafas de sol con pelo rojo y verde

todos los varias saltaron desde el techo cayendo al suelo juntos.

-gracias por reunirse...-

-ahora comenzaremos la batalla por los anillos y por el siguiente sucesor -

-por favor, miren hacia alli.- una de las chicas de pelo rosa señaló a un lugar en específico.

-Que es esto!- grito tsuna sorprendido

en medio del patio, había un cuadrilátero gigante rodeado por rejas.

-es una arena especial que hemos preparado para la batalla entre los guardianes del sol...-

-...esta vez hemos considerado los rasgos de los guardianes del sol , y hemos preparado la arena, aunque las diferentes peleas serán ubicadas en diferentes lugares.-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Prepararon algo tan grande?!- grito tsuna

-estan usando mucho dinero. - comento el rubio de los varias- pero el resultado de la batalla es obvio, así que es inútil.-

-creo que es el lugar perfecto para el senpai- dijo Yamamoto

-si!, el cuadrilátero es mi territorio!- grito emocionado el pelo blanco

-la... la pelea de veras va a empezar...- dijo muy nervioso el castaño -Ahh!, estoy muy nervioso!!- grito agachándose agarrándose la cabeza.

vio como lambo solamente estaba durmiendo como un bebé.

-te envidio ya que no tienes idea de lo que está pasando- dijo tsuna

-oh?, dónde está el jefe?- pregunto el otro guardián del sol - finalmente es mi oportunidad de mostrarme-

-parece estar ausente- respondió el rubio

-no hay manera de que ese sujeto le interese las batallas de los demas- dijo squalo.

el guardián del rato miro a squalo

-ademas, no debería haber aceptado estas patéticas batallas y debería haberme dejado matarlos. los hubiera aniquilado en cinco segundos...- comento el pelo largo - y Heeeey!, cuando vas a dejar de mirarme asi?!-

-parece que hay alguien mirándote , mammon.- dijo el rubio

-lo se, no si quiera es un guardian- respondió el bebé encapuchado - creo que voy a darle un precio de observación.- miro a reborn que también lo estaba mirando.

-bien, entonces los guardianes del sol, por favor vengan al centro del cuadrilátero- ordenó una de las peli rosas.

en el lado de los varias:

-me voy a jugar- dijo el guardián del sol

-disfrutare esto, lussuria.- comento el encapuchado.

-apresurate y matalo- dijo squalo.

en cambio con tsuna

-me voy!, dejenmelo a mi!- dijo emocionado el hermano mayor de kyoko

-o... onii-san...- dijo tsuna _\- me preguntó si de veras estará bien...-_

-hey, tsuna, no vamos a hacer un círculo de equipo?- pregunto yamamoto

-eh?-

-huh?-

-eso suena apasionante !- grito el sasagawa emocionado.- siempre quise hacer eso , aunque sea una sola vez!-

-Eeeh?!- gritaron tsuna y gokudera

-tonto!!!, por qué haríamos algo tan patético?!- grito gokudera.

-Vamos!- yamamoto agarró a gokudera.

-a hacerlo!- el hermano de kyoko agarro a tsuna.

los cuatro juntaron su cabeza en un círculo mirando al suelo.

-Ryhoei!, Pelea!- grito el mismo ryhoei

-oh...- dijieron tsuna y gokudera

-¡OH!- grito muy emocionado yamamoto

-Bien!, ahora mi poder extremo está emergiendo!- el sasagawa se dirigió al cuadrilátero

_-los sujetos deportivos son siempre así...-_ pensó gokudera incómodo.

_-dijo "Ryhoei , Pelea!" por su cuenta...- _pensó igual de incómodo el castaño

-no hay error.-

-aprobamos que estás son las verdaderas mitades del anillo vongola del sol- dijieron ambas chicas de pelo rosa.

-la pelea... está por empezar... - dijo tsuna

* * *

**POV de Asia**

estaba en mi casa, bueno, en la casa de issei-san.

en mi habitación específicamente.

aún no puedo procesar lo que dijo Tsuna-kun... el puede ser que haya mentido...pero... no es bueno mintiendo. aparte que lo que viví ayer a la noche, me hace sentir que lo que dijo es verdad..

sabía un poco de vongola.

ya que yo antes de venir aquí a Japón, era de Italia.

y escuché que vongola está volviendo a sus inicios, aún no entiendo el porque decían eso, pero que Tsuna-kun sea un candidato de ser el décimo vongola me sorprendió mucho.

eso significa que el tendría que casarse con buchou?.. puede ser .. pero, si es que gana la batalla contra esos sujetos

no quiero que buchou se case con Tsuna-kun, pero tampoco quiero que se case con ese tal Xanxus.

estoy un poco confundida con mis sentimientos

no sé si realmente... aún amo a issei-san..., el me ve como su hermana menor... pero, yo no quiero eso... o quería?... ya no importa... desde que conocí a Tsuna-kun, me pareció un chico bastante torpe, pero lindo.

cuando issei-san lo llevo al club, me asusté bastante, no quería que se metiera en lo sobrenatural.

pero por suerte, no tuvimos ningún contrato ese día

pude conocer mejor a Tsuna-kun, y me pareció aún más agradable.

no se si... me enamoré de Tsuna-kun-?, o solamente lo quiero como amigo...

estoy muy agradecida con issei-san pero... el no me ve como yo lo veía a el...

-tsuna-kun aún es inocente, no sé si le gusta alguna chica, o a esa tal kyoko con quién hablo está mañana.

me sentía un poco enojada por qué el hablé con otra chica...

estos son celos?, el ni si quiera sabía que yo estaba allí... o incluso sabe si el me gusta, yo trate de dar el primer paso con issei-san pero no funcionó...

tal vez deba inciar el primer paso con el?.

no es pervertido como issei-san, y tampoco es bueno en la escuela, no sé porque pero eso lo hace aún más lindo...

pero, si intento salir con el.. eso no traerá problemas con buchou y vongola?...

no quiero ocasionar problemas, pero... nose realmente que hacer.

sabía que issei-san al convertirse en demonio podía tener un harem, pero eso hacia que yo no sea la única.

será lo mismo con la mafia?

la poligamia será normal en vongola?

lo tendré que ver, pero por ahora... creo que solamente trataré de ser más cercano a el.

pero... koneko-chan parece que también va tras el..

algunas veces cuando caminaba por los pasillos me encontraba con ella espiando de lejos a Tsuna-kun.

no sabía si era porque tenía que ver algo con issei-san o no se... pero espero que no sea lo que pienso...

-maldicion porque es tan difícil?- me dije a mí mismo abrazando la almohada.

-asia, estás bien?- me preguntó una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-s-si, estoy bien!- respondí nerviosamente

-oh, está bien..

esto... Asia, podemos hablar?- me preguntó.

-claro..., pasa, issei-san-

issei-san entro a mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama

-veras, Asia... sobre Tsuna-kun... que hacías con el esta mañana?- me preguntó mirándome, pero se que estaba agarrando mi ropa interior que tengo en el cajón debajo de la cama.

-oh, no es nada, y deja de agarrar mi ropa interior- dije mirándolo

este solamente soltó la ropa tirándola a cualquier lado, alzando sus manos.

-ya veo... pero, dime... el... te gusta?-

esa pregunta me sorprendió.

tanto se notaba que me gusta el?

no, nunca lo demostré, siempre lo trate como a todos los demás

-...que dices issei-san?- trate de evitar su pregunta

el está celoso?, no... tiene dudas solamente, y si es que tiene celos... es demasiado tarde, ya me gusta otra persona.

-nada, solo lo digo porque los vi juntos y eso-

-ah, no es para que me diga algunas cosas-

-ya veo... entonces me iré, buenas noches- dijo issei-san despidiéndose antes de cerrar la puerta.

solamente pude dejar escapar un suspiro

que es mejor, que guarde el secreto que el es el décimo vongola, o solamente dejo que después ellos los descubran...

supongo que la segunda.

ahora mismo deberían de estar batallando por uno de los anillos en la escuela... que bien que a esa hora no hay nadie en el club, nadie en la escuela.

solamente espero que nadie salga muy herido.

ni muchos menos Tsuna-kun, que no le pase nada...

**Fin del POV de Asia**

* * *

-el golpe de onii-san...!- grito el castaño mirando con asombro lo que tenía en frente.

-GYAAA!!!-

-¡Funcionó!!!-

-No...no puede ser!, mi rodilla de metal no se debe romper!- grito adolorido lussuria en el suelo

-parece que la pelea ha finalizado- dijo el bebé encapuchado- ahora lussuria no tiene manera de defenderse de ese golpe-

-ese pervertido me hace reir- comento el rubio de los varia

la pelea por los anillos del sol había acabado, con Ryhoei ganando la batalla.

al principio fue muy difícil para el sasagawa, ya que el cuadrilátero estaba muy iluminando, como si estuviera un sol falso allí.

este no podía ver nada, en cambio lussuria quieres siempre llevaba gafas de sol podía ver con facilidad.

este aprovechaba para golpearle a Ryohei por dónde esté no veía.

en cambio el pelo blanco solamente atacaba al aire porque pensaba que lussuria estaba allí.

la pelea parecía que estaba decidida.

ya que cuando Ryohei pudo golpear a lussuria, este uso su rodilla que tenía metal para defenderse, haciendo que Ryohei se lastime la mano.

con el dolor y el cansancio que tenía el sasagawa, era obvio que era cuestión de tiempo para que cállese al suelo.

hasta que llegó colonnello junto a kyoko y hana.

colonnello apoyo al pelo blanco haciendo que esté tenga más confianza en si mismo.

usando su sudor, uso la sal para romper las luces que tenía encima suyo, haciendo que esté pudiera ver su alrededor.

una pequeña pelea después, Ryohei finalmente uso su máximum cannon en su mano derecha rompiendo la rodilla de metal de lussuria, así ganando la pelea.

-tu puño derecho parecía estar encendido, lo hiciste bien, kora!- comento el Arcobaleno rubio.- bueno, vamos a casa, kyoko!-

-aun sigo pensando quien es ese bebé!- dijo hana mirando al bebé flotando con un aguila.

-espera!, onii-chan aún está..!-intento excusarse la chica.

-ya ha terminado, tengo sueño, y aparte tienes clases mañana, kora!- colonnello arrastró a la sasagawa menor.

-...- Ryhoei solamente miraba al cuerpo que estaba en frente suyo.

-ugh... ughhh- se retorcía de dolor el sol de los varia

-fue una buena y tensa pelea, ahora dame el anillo- ordenó el pelo blanco

-no!, no quiero!- se negó - soy parte de varia, puedo ganar solo con esta pierna!, es fácil! jojojo-

-que persistencia impresionante...!- comento Tsuna

-no es eso- dijo reborn

-¡Vamos, continuemos!, ¡Apresurate!- se levantó difícil mente el sol de varia.

-eh?!, porque estás apresurado?!- Ryohei no entendía lo que le pasaba.

hasta que vio como el recién levantado callo al suelo nuevamente.

su espalda estaba saliendo mucha sangre, solo significaba una cosa... fue disparado.

-cuando lo haces, en serio lo haces. no es cierto, asistente del jefe, gola mosca?- pregunto el bebé de los varia.

de los dedos del aparentemente robot , salía humo, el mismo le disparó a lussuria.

-s-su...su propio aliado!- tsuna no podía creer lo que hizo el gola mosca

-que está pasando...- comento Yamamoto nervioso.

-"Eliminar a los débiles", una de las razones por las que varia es el grupo más fuerte de todos- comento el Arcobaleno del sol - lussuria temia eso , por eso estaba tan ansioso por continuar.-

-eliminar a los débiles?... no puede ser...- tsuna no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

no podía ser posible que alguien lastime a su propio aliado, no?.

no, tsuna no conocía mucho la mafia, no sabía que eso era lo más mínimo que hace la mafia para tener más poder.

tsuna aún tiene unos ojos inocentes.

-hey!, despierta!- grito Ryohei intentando acercarse al cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

-no te acerques mas- una de las chicas con pelo rosa se interpuso en su camino

-que?!-

-en este momento, lussuria es incapaz de seguir peleando...-

-...por lo tanto, sasagawa Ryohei es el ganador de la batalla por el anillo del sol-

-...-

-este es el final de la batalla de está noche...-

-... pero a partir de ahora, debemos anunciar la próxima pelea de los participantes-

-eh?!, y-ya lo sabremos?!- dijo tsuna sorprendido

-heeeey!, déjenme ir ahora!- exclamó el pelo largo

-por favor, déjeme continuar - ordenó una de las cervello- la batalla de mañana por la tarde será... La batalla entre los guardianes del rayo -

-E-Eh?!, lambo es el rayo!, podrá pelear?!- grito nervioso tsuna

-nos encontraremos mañana por la tarde- dijo una chicas de pelo rosado , despidiéndose

-Waah!-

el cuadrilátero se empezó a desarmar.

-huh?!-

el gola mosca cargo a lussuria y salió volando del lugar, dejando solamente al grupo de tsuna

-que clase de sujetos son ellos...?- pregunto gokudera

-no puedo creerlo- comentó yamamoto

-Espera!, kyoko!- grito una chica- esto parece inoportuno!-

-Tsuna-kun!- grito kyoko dirigiéndose al castaño

-kyo-kyoko-chan?!- grito tsuna muy nervioso

-Tsuna-kun, por favor, me dirás la verdad?- pregunto kyoko muy cerca del castaño- que está haciendo mi hermano?-

-Bueno...hm!!!, unmm- tsuna no sabía que decir.

-Tsuna-kun!- Kyoko se estaba cansando.

_-que debo hacer... posiblemente no pueda decirle que es una batalla por nuestras vidas...-_ pensó nervioso tsuna

-E-Esos es...- intento decir algo Ryohei

-¡Es un encuentro de lucha libre de Sumo!- dijieron Yamamoto, reborn y gokudera al mismo tiempo.

-eh?!-

-se trata de una lucha de sumo híbrido que culmina con un anillo- comento gokudera.

-se está volviendo popular en secreto, - comento ahora yamamoto- hoy también fue una buena batalla, no, niño?-

-si- respondió reborn en el hombro de Yamamoto

-oh... entonces es en serio...- kyoko se lo creyó

-te dije que era un encuentro de de sumo!- comento Ryohei.- vamos a casa, kyoko!-

-si!-

-oh, si.. Sawada...- llamo el pelo blanco

-eh?, si?-

-te dejo esto...-

-eh?!, el anillo!-

-tengo que unir esto, no?- Ryohei agarró las dos mitades y las unió, formando al anillo del sol.

-este es el verdadero... anillo vongola del sol!- grito tsuna

-tsuna, toma la caja de los anillos- ordenó el bebé que estaba en el hombro de yamamoto

-eh? ah... si...-tsuna hizo caso

saco la caja que le dio Dino y adentro suyo puso el anillo del sol

-uno... esta dentro!- dijo tsuna

-si!, nuestra primera victoria!- comento alegre gokudera - parece que lo estamos haciendo bien muy pronto!-

-sigamos así!- siguió yamamoto

\--¡Así es!, ¡Vamos, Sawada!- grito Ryohei

-eh?!, si!- grito el castaño

la primera pelea contra los varias resultó victorioso para el equipo de tsuna

mañana tendrán que ver cómo los guardianes del rayo tendrán que pelear.

lambo será capaz de ganarle?

el grupo gremory descubrirá qué tsuna es el décimo?

raiser podrá intro meterse contra tsuna?

eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo

* * *

**si si, lo admitire, no escribí nada hasta ayer (28) así que empecé a escribir muy rápido.****no quería dejar muerto está historia más que la de voluntad virtual.****bueno, prometere que no tardaré mucho en el próximo capítulo.****-grifftin**


	6. segunda pelea y promesa

-Gano onii-san... nuestra primera victoria...- susurro el castaño

este se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, después de ver la pelea por el anillo del sol, decidió descansar, ya era demasiada tención

-Kyoko-chan parece una linda chica - alguien le abrazo el cuello

-P-Papa?!- grito el castaño sorprendido

-tal como mamá era de joven- ignoro el grito de su hijo

-¡¿Que?!-

-pero haru tambien era linda. tsuna , eres popular eh- elogio un poco a su hijo -y esa chica, Asia,tambien con chicas de aqui?, kuoh?, no te detienes eh?, tigre?-

-¡¿Que estas diciendo, papa?!- grito muy sonrojado el castaño a su padre parando de caminar - ¡¡Tenemos mucho de que hablar!!-

-si, apuesto a que si- Iemitsu se puso en frente del castaño- ¡Lo siento mucho!- hizo una reverencia

-¡Hey!-

-lo siento. mientras, cuida a este muchacho tambien!- el rubio le entrego a lambo quien lo tenia en sus brazos - es un niño que posee mucho potencial de poder-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Yo?!- grito tsuna

-oh, si!, felicitaciones por la victoria!- Iemitsu se alejaba con basil -papa no podra ir a casa por un tiempo , pero se un buen muchacho!-

-¡Hey!, ¡Eso es molesto!, ¡No huyas!-

-es un buen momento para mostrar tus habilidades como niñera- comento reborn alado del castaño

-no tu tambien!!!!- grito el castaño - mas que eso, deberiamos retirarnos !, no hay manera de que hagamos que lambo peleé!-

-retirarnos no significa nada para el- dijo seriamente el Arcobaleno - el nombre del oponente de lambo es **Levi **. el no bromea , una vez que escoge un objetivo , aunque sea una mujer o un niño, lo derrotará sin piedad-

-¡Es tal y como luce!- tsuna se imagino la cara de levi, quedando perfectamente con lo que dijo reborn

-tampoco olvides que tu no has completado el entrenamiento-

-Aaaah!, es cierto!-

-continuaremos mañana. para la tercera etapa utilizaremos esa bala que hemos estado esperando- dijo reborn mirando al castaño

-esa bala...- tsuna recordaba en la ocasión en donde estuvo peleando contra mukuro,leon formo sus guantes y una bala especial con la que pudo usar para derrotar al pelo de piña.

-eh?, ¡No te duermas!- reborn se durmio parado de repente

* * *

-Q-Que dijiste?!- grito muy sorprendida una pelirroja

-... que Sawada Tsunayoshi, es candidato a ser el Décimo vongola y ser tu prometido.- repitió el pelirrojo.

-D-Diga que está bromeando!- grito Issei muy sorprendido

-porque sería una broma?, en realidad, deberían de estar contentos- respondió seriamente el Maou.

-P-Porque deberíamos de estar contentos?!, me comprometieron con un niño que tiene 15 años y es un asco en la escuela, crees que debería estar contenta con eso?!- grito muy alterada la heredera del clan gremory

ahora estaban en el salón donde se juntaban habitualmente, en el club de lo oculto.

todos fueron llamados por la chica pelirroja ya que al parecer tenía que ver algo importante, que incluía a todos.

-hm?, enserio piensas que es malo por sus defectos?- pregunto la esposa del rey demonio- perdón por decir esto, pero... eres una idiota si no quieres casarte con el-

-E-Eh?- rías por primera vez escuchaba muy molesta a la esposa de su hermano.

-no tendrás que casarte con raiser-Sama gracias a el. el protegió a tu alfil ayer en la noche, y ahora está peleando por el título del Décimo vongola- siguió molesta la peliblanca

-pero...-

-pero?, no sé si sabías, pero el se está enfrentando junto a sus Guardianes a personas de Élite, personas que no son Demonios y incluso nosotros de clase alta reconocemos que son peligrosos. y si prefieres casarte con el otro candidato, te digo que tú vida empeorará si llegas a casarte con el.-

-Ya dije que no me casare con nadie!- grito Rías- yo me casare con la persona a quien amo, y ustedes no pueden...-

-que no podemos?, te dimos la oportunidad de hacer el Rating Game contra raiser-Sama, y si quieres un rating game contra Xanxus... te aviso que quedarás peor que si hubieras peleado contra raiser-Sama, el y sus Guardianes no les importa quién sea su oponente, ellos mataran a cualquiera que se les Cruze en el camino-

-Pero no pudimos hacer el rating game, y si lo hubiéramos hecho seguramente nosotros hubiésemos ganado-

-enserio aún crees eso?- pregunto sería mente el Maou lucifer.- dices que tus piezas pueden ganarle, no no no... hubiese sido una vergüenza para nosotros ver cómo perdías, Rías, entra en razón, tus piezas no son nada a comparación a las piezas del Phoenix, y menos contra los varias. tienes suerte de que Tsunayoshi-kun este lidiando con ellos-

-bien, alfil de Rías, puedes contar lo que pasó ayer a la noche?- pregunto amablemente el pelirrojo

-b-bueno... verá...-

Asia le contó todo lo que vivió junto al grupo de tsuna.

sus amigos se sentían enojados con el castaño, por meter a su amiga en un peligro muy grande.

ahora no sabían que pensar, si sentirse enojados porque el castaño tenga que casarse con su Ama y por hacer que Asia casi muera, o sentir pena por el.

un chico que quiere tener una vida normal, pelear y ver cómo sus amigos sufren, le hacían dar pena a la vez que enojo .

-hace unos minutos acaban de pelear los guardianes del sol por los anillos del sol, el guardián de Tsunayoshi-kun ganó.- comento el Maou- mañana quiero que vayan a ver la pelea por su siguiente guardián, y puede ser que cambie el pensamiento que tienen ahora con el castaño-

-esta bien...-

* * *

**POV de Tsuna**

y pensar que existen los demonios, angeles y angeles caídos, hace que me exploten la cabeza

pero tampoco tengo excusa del porqué sorprenderme, mi tutor es un bebé y las personas con quién peleé no son para nada normales

ahora estaba en mi ducha, pensando nerviosamente sobre la pelea de mañana que tendrá lambo...

lambo es un niño, no puede pelear contra un sujeto como ese, no quiero que peleé... pero, tampoco quiero que la vidas de todos se acabe por mi cobardía

mañana tendré que entrenar con reborn con la bala que use para derrotar a Mukuro...

cuando use esa bala, mi cuerpo se retorció de dolor, tuve que estar dos semanas en el hospital.

y si lo usa mañana... tendrá el mismo resultado?

no se que pensar, pero por ahora, pensaré más en lambo.

* * *

salí de la ducha y me cambié de ropa, ahora estaba caminando por el pasillo de mi nueva casa hasta que veo que la luz de mi cocina está prendida.

nadie puede estar despierto a estas horas de la noche.

me asome y vi al causante de que la luz de mi cocina este prendida.

-L-Lambo del futuro?!- grite asombrado.

en frente mio, estaba lambo 10 años en el futuro, tomando leche en mi mesa.

-oh~, joven vongola, que hace despierto a estas horas?- me preguntó .

-recien salgo de la ducha.. y tú qué haces aquí!!-

-hm, mi yo de hace 10 años era muy inquieto, incluso cuando dormía, así que supongo que me dispare a mí mismo mientras dormia-

-y-ya veo...- me sorprende que lo auto analice tan tranquilo_ -pero cada vez que lo veo, puedo ver cuan largo son 10 años.., ojala__ fuera el el que peleé mañana...-_ se me vino una idea -¡Es cierto!, ¡podemos hacer que lambo adulto peleé!- grite

-cielos...- susurro lambo adulto, aunque si pude escucharlo -te refieres a la batalla por los anillos que estaba escrito en el memorándum?-

-eh?, lambo, sabes de la batalla de los anillos?!-

-hace una semana, cuando vine a esta era por la bazooka de los 10 año, vi un memorándum y un anillo que estaban dirigidos a mi- comento lambo adulto antes de seguir tomando su leche.

_-De seguro fue mi papa...-_ pense.

-junto con estos- lambo de su chaqueta, saco un par de cuernos que parecian viejos y en muy mal estado.

-C-Cuernos?!, que pasa con esos cuernos viejos?!, parece que van a partirse!- grite sorprendido y a la vez nervioso

-erm... encajan perfectamente en mi cabeza pero... como decirlo... me dan una horripilante sensación con todas esas marcas-

-D-De todos modos, ya que sabes sobre la pelea, eso hace las cosasmas fáciles!, el oponente es un adulto, asi que porfavor pelea mañana!, o sino tu yo de ahora morira!- le roge

-joven vongola piensalo, si mi yo niño fuera asesinado mañana, significaria que yo de 10 años del futuro, no deberia estar aqui.- comento lambo mirandome

-entonces eso significa... ¡Que lambo nosera asesinado mañana y ganara!- grite muy esperanzado.

-...pero... no podemos decir eso exactamente...-

-eh?-

-no tengo ningún recuerdo sobre la batalla sobre los anillos, nunca lo he oido, ni si quiera de mi jefe. quizás vengo de un futuro donde no hubo una batalla por los anillos-

-eh?!, que dices?!-

-a eso se le llama mundo paralelo, y eso dice que el futuro puede cambiar, si la versión mas joven de mi es asesinado mañana, entonces yo de 10 años en el futuro nunca aparecera de nuevo en este mundo- dijo seriamente lambo del futuro

-eh?!, imposible!, entonces aún no sabemos lo que va a pasar?!-

-si... y el mayor problema es que aunque aún si mi versión de niño no muere... hay una posibilidad de que yo, de 10 años en el futuro , peleé y muera.-

_-¡¡Es verdad!!-_-

-Así que, por favor, le dirás a mi versión de niño que no use la bazooka de los 10 años?- me preguntó muy nervioso.

-que?!- grite sorprendido_ -este perdedor no piensa pelear!-_ pensé .

-¡¿Que estás diciendo , lambo?!, estás planeando en deshacer de tu versión pequeña?!-

-¡No me gusta el Dolor!, solo vigilare desde el futuro-

-¡¡Hey!!-

-Te daré estos horribles cuernos, vongola. no tengo el porque tenerlos- dijo Lambo adulto tirándome los cuernos viejos.

-¡No los quiero!-

una explosión de humo salió de donde estaba lambo adulto, el humo era rosado, bastante raro.

-Ahh!, Lambo!-

cuando el humo se disipó, apareció lambo durmiendo en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Hieee!, ¡¿Que voy a hacer?!, ¡No se ha resuelto nada!- grite muy nervioso, pero con ese grito, ni si quiera levantó a Lambo de su sueño.

**Fin del POV de Tsuna**

* * *

era el día de la batalla de los rayos, ahora era hora de entrenamiento del castaño.

aunque esté lluviendo, esto no le importo ni un poco al bebé asesino que tiene de tutor el castaño

ahora ellos tres están en la montaña junto a Basil.

-...Que pasa?, Tsuna- pregunto el Arcobaleno del sol mirando al castaño.-no estas concentrado ni un poco.-

-sawada-dono...- susurro Basil

-la bala especial tiene un riesgo de muerte. si no te concentras, morirás- advirtió el pequeño asesino

-aun si dices eso... no puedo evitarlo!- grito el castaño - la batalla de hoy me ha estado preocupando...-

-... la tercera etapa puede esperar... regresemos...- dijo reborn retirándose

-eh?!-

* * *

era de noche.

la lluvia no se había disminuido ni un poco.

mejor dicho, empeoró más que antes.

el grupo de Tsuna estaban reunidos en frente de la escuela secundaria a la que asiste el castaño

-Finalmente es la segunda pelea. mejor nos esforzamos mas.- comento el hermano mayor de kyoko, Ryohei.

-s-si...- dijo no muy seguro el cielo del grupo

-Botas~Botas~Botas~Botas~Botas...- lambo estaba jugando en los charcos de agua que había formado la lluvia.

-Esa vaca estupida... no tiene idea- dijo molesto la tormenta del grupo, gokudera.

-me pregunto si hay alguna manera de retirarnos- comento el castaño rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-No te preocupes Tsuna. si algo sucede, intervendremos- comento la lluvia del grupo, yamamoto.

-No te preocupes Décimo!- grito el hombre bomba.

-Todos... p-pero...-

-dejanoslo a nosotros!- grito el sol del grupo, que recientemente ganó la batalla de ayer por el anillo del sol, Ryohei.

-Acciones como esas resultarán en la descalificación- comento una voz encima de ellos.

-junto con eso, todos los que interrumpan y el que sea salvado, entregarán sus anillos al oponente- advirtió otra voz

-estas mujeres!- grito gokudera.

encima de la escuela, estaban las chicas de pelo rosa, quiénes eran los juzgados.

-Malditas, tienen que estar jodiendo...- dijo molesto la tormenta

-lo sabía...- dijo muy nervioso el castaño

-Por favor, miren allí...-

-... ese será el campo de batalla de está noche- las dos mujeres apuntaron a una dirección

todos miraron a la dirección en donde apuntaban las mujeres, viendo que el campo de está noche era el techo, aunque no podían ver lo que había ahí arriba, porque estaba todo oscuro.

-E-El techo?!- grito sorprendido el castaño

un rayo iluminó todo el cielo, dejando ver lo que había en el techo de la secundaria de kuoh

-Gupya!- grito muy asustado lambo por el repentino rayo

-Q-Que...Que es eso?!- grito muy asustado el Sawada.

-Por favor, suban al techo, las esperaremos alli- dijo una de las mujeres de pelo rosa para retirarse

* * *

-E-El techo!-

-Que demonios son esas?!-

el grupo de tsuna hicieron caso a las mujeres de pelo rosa y subieron al techo de la escuela, cuando llegaron, se encontraron con palos gigantes con puntas agudas

-el área de combate está adaptada con pararrayos para el encuentro de los guardianes del rayo está noche.- comento una mujer de pelo rosa.

-el campo de batalla es llamado **Elettrico circuito.**-

después de lo que dijo la otra mujer de pelo rosa.

justamente un rayo callo ensima de uno de los pararrayos que había en el techo.

luego el piso se iluminó por los rayos que pasaban por allí

-El piso, está brillando!- grito tsuna nervioso y sorprendido

-el suelo de **Elettrico circuito** ha sido cubierto con un conductor especial- explico un poco una mujer de pelo rosa- los relámpagos que golpeen las varas serán descargados al suelo con una potencia mucho mayor a la normal.-

-n-no puede ser!, serás quemado hasta morir con tan solo quedarte parado allí!- grito asustado el cielo.

-sabian que una tormenta eléctrica vendría está noche y por eso prepararon esto, huh...?- dijo gokudera

-Lambo-san quiere hacer eso!!- lambo grito emocionado

_-¡¡¿Piensa que es algún parque de diversiones o algo?!_\- pensó nervioso Tsuna - hey!, espera lambo!, es peligroso!- tsuna agarró a Lambo quien se estaba dirigiendo al medio del campo de batalla.

-ahh, otra vez se te salió un cuerno...!-

-hey, no hagas preocupar al Décimo!- grito gokudera - Dame eso!-

-ah...- no entendía lo que hacía gokudera el castaño

-...listo, ahora todos sabrán que esto te pertenece- gokudera escribió algo en los cuernos del pequeño guardián del rayo

_-¡¡Escribió estupido!-_ pensó tsuna

-Gupya!-

-Guardian del rayo, por favor ve al centro del campo de batalla...- ordenó una mujer de pelo rosa

-... tu oponente ha estado esperando dos horas...-

-eh?!, dos horas?!- grito sorprendido el castaño

tsuna se fijo al otro lado del campo, notando gracias a un rayo que salió cerca de ellos, estaba parado alli con su cara escalofriante

-Aqui está!!!- grito muy asustado el estudiante de reborn

detrás de Levi, aparecieron del cielo cuatro nuevos sujetos

-shi~shi~shi, Levi se presentó dos horas temprano otra vez?, no puedo creerlo- comento el rubio de varia.

-no como tú, a veces se sobre entusiasma.- dijo el bebé encapuchado

-¡¡Ya terminenlo!- grito muy impaciente squalo

-Vamos, Sawada!, hagamos lo de siempre! dijo Ryohei agarrando al castaño

-eh?...lo de siempre...?-

-ahh?!!- Yamamoto agarró a gokudera.

-Gupya!- Ryohei agarró a Lambo.

los cincos juntaron sus cabezas haciendo la típica ronda.

-Lambo, Pelea!- grito Ryhoei

-¡¡Ooh!!- grito emocionado Ryohei y Yamamoto.

-ohh...- dijieron avergonzados la tormenta y el cielo

-gajajaja!, eso fue divertido!, hagámoslo de nuevo!- grito lambo

-¡¡De ningún modo!- grito nervioso el castaño

-pero... enserio estará bien?- pregunto yamamoto.

-no creo que se de cuenta que va a luchar en una pelea...- comento gokudera

-¡Por supuesto que lo se!, baka-dera!- grito lambo.

-Lambo!... escúchame- dijo tsuna agarrando de los hombros al pequeño asesino con disfraz de vaca.

-cierto, en este encuentro estaremos acompañados con la observación del grupo de lo oculto, el club donde está unida la heredera del clan gremory y futura prometida del décimo.- comento una mujer de pelo rosa.

lo que dijo llamo la atención de todos, a excepción de tsuna quien quería hablar con lambo, este no escucho lo que dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

justo en frente de ellos, salió un círculo mágico donde salieron Rías junto a sus piezas.

-aparte, tenemos la ayuda por parte del consejo estudiantil, la heredera del clan sitri hicieron una barrera para que nada se pueda ver del otro lado- siguió la otra mujer de pelo rosa.

-un gusto tenerla aquí, Rías Gremory- saludo reborn poniéndose en frente de está.

-...el gusto es mío, Reborn-Sama- saludo la pelirroja con una reverencia.

-...y...donde está **El-** pregunto issei de mala gana

-hm?, a qué te refieres- pregunto reborn, pero este ya sabía a lo que se refería.

-en donde está... Tsunayoshi-san- pregunto forzando una sonrisa la heredera del clan gremory.

-ohh, el está allí atrás, pueden acercarse si quieren.- respondió el Arcobaleno del sol

el grupo gremory hicieron caso y se acercaron al castaño

-hm?, quienes son esas personas?- pregunto el rubio

-tsk, es rías gremory, una Demonio que se tendrá que casar con el jefe- dijo squalo

-que no era que el décimo vongola tendría que casarse con ella?- pregunto nuevamente el rubio- digo, aún no se sabe quién ganará-

-no hace falta pensar en ello, el jefe ganará sin duda alguna-

tsuna, quién aún tenía sus manos en los hombros de lambo, no escucho todo lo que tenía detrás suya. este solamente estaba concentrado en lambo

-Lambo, escúchame- repitio el castaño

detras de el estaba el grupo gremory,rias estaba apunto de hablarle hasta que escucho al castaño hablar.

-Lambo... ahora estamos en un problema serio... estamos en una pelea donde todos podremos salir muy heridos, posiblemente puede que mueramos en el transcurso de esto, pero... yo no quiero que eso suceda- hablo seriamente el castaño- ahora te estás por enfrentar a un sujeto quien no le importa si su rival es un niño o una mujer, el no tendra piedad, y no quiero que salgas lastimado, pero es tu elección... si no quieres ir, no tienes el porque hacerlo...-

-Decimo...- dijo gokudera.

-no tengo idea el porque mi papa te eligio para esto... pero, hay algo malo en tener a tal niño pequeño peleando... lambo, no quiero ver como te hacen daño... no quiero que ninguno de mis amigos sufran daños por mi culpa por meterlos en esto... lambo, no quieres morir a una edad tan joven...no?-

-cielos,cielos, cielos. tsuna no sabe?- lambo no le tomo importancia lo que dijo tsuna -lambo no puede morir porque lambo es increible-

-¡¿Que?!-

-Adios- lambo se dirigía al medio del campo de batalla

-E-Espera, no puedes disparar la bazooka de 10 años, de acuerdo?, lambo adulto lo prohibió- aviso el castaño - pero si, aún quieres ir, toma esto.-

de su bolsillo, saco los cuernos viejos que le dio lambo del futuro

-ew!, no lo quiero!- se negó la vaca estupida

-solo tómalo!-

-me voy!- grito alegremente el bovino, guardando los cuernos que le dio tsuna en su pelo.

-Porque está tan alegre...?- se pregunto tsuna

-Hey!,Hey!, cómo juegas con esto?- pregunto lambo a una mujer de pelo rosa.

_-¡¡Aún piensa que es un parque!!-_ pensó alterado el castaño

-hmm, tsuna, que mal educado al no saludar a tu futura esposa y sempai- dijo reborn subiéndose en su hombro.

-eh?, que dices reborn?-

-mira atrás tuyo- señalo reborn

cuando tsuna se volteo, se fijo que, el club de lo oculto, las personas con quién comía, estaban en frente suyo, mirándolo con pena.

-R-Rias-Sempai?!, Issei-san?!, Asia-san?!, Kiba-sempai?!, Akeno-sempai?!, Koneko-san?!- grito sorprendido el castaño - ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!-

-hm, aún no lo entiendes?- comento reborn- decepcionado

-E-Eh?-

-en frente tuyo está tu futura esposa- dijo reborn

-E-Eh?...- tsuna no entendía lo que decía reborn

-... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!...-

-eto... puedo tener un poco de tiempo para hablar con Tsunayoshi-san?- pregunto Rías a una de las mujeres de pelo rosa.

-Esta bien, pero que sea rápido, que el guardián de los varias no puede esperar mucho más.-

-Gracias...-

Rias agarró del brazo al castaño llevándolo a las escaleras.

detrás de ellos, los estaba siguiendo los demás miembros del club de lo oculto.

-chicos... quiero hablar en privado.- dijo seriamente la mujer carmesí a sus piezas.

los demás miembros se detuvieron y dejaron que rías se lleve a tsuna.

* * *

-bueno...- Rías no sabía cómo empezar una conversación.

-¡¡L-Lo siento mucho!!- grito tsuna haciendo una reverencia

-eh?-

-¡Lo siento por involucrarte en esto junto a los demás!-

-...no hay problema, pero... porque no dijiste que eras el décimo vongola?- pregunto Rías

-...porque no lo seré...-

-eh?-

-no quiero ser un mafioso... pensar que todos los días pueda ser asesinado me asusta... pero más me asusta es que mis amigos salgan involucrados en esto y salgan muy heridos...-

-...-

-...por eso... no quiero que Lambo peleé... es un niño, tiene 5 años, como podrá pelear contra un adulto..?-

-...-

-aparte... no quiero que te obligen a casarte conmigo o con Xanxus...-

-...a eso quería hablar contigo...-

-eh?-

-como tú lo dijiste, no quiero que me obligen a casarme contigo o con ese tal Xanxus..-

-pero... cómo harás que te hagan caso?-

-...necesito la aprobación del con quién me voy a casar para romper este compromiso... los dos debemos estar de acuerdo para romper el casamiento- explico rías.

-... ¡Te prometo que ganaré!- grito tsuna de la nada , sorprendiendo a la pelirroja

-eh?-

-Rias-Sempai... me esforzaré para ganar a Xanxus y romper nuestro compromiso!-

-E-Eh?, que dices?-

-... se que solo te ven como Rias, heredera del clan gremory... no?- pregunto el castaño - pero...yo te veo como Rías gremory, una chica normal que va a la secundaria y le gusta estar con sus amigos-

-...-

-Rias-sempai, te veo como mi amiga y mi sempai, tu sonrisa anima a todos tus amigos porque es hermosa al igual que tú cara, y yo juro que te ayudaré a romper nuestro compromiso para que puedas casarte con la persona a la que amas, para que seas libre... Rias-sempai, estás de acuerdo con que rompamos nuestro compromiso?- pregunto el castaño extendiendo su mano.

Rias, quién aún no procesaba lo que escuchaba, se estaba sonrojando de gran manera

ella siempre quiso que la vean como Rías, que la amén como Rías, no por el apellido y la herencia de gremory.

y lo que ella escuchó es justamente lo que quería escuchar.

le sorprendió qué tsuna se de cuenta primero antes que todos los demás miembros de su club.

ahora estaba confundida, ¿Realmente quería que su compromiso se rompiera ahora?, ¿Después de escuchar a tsuna?, ella solamente acepto la mano del castaño.

cuando tocó la mano del castaño, pudo sentir calidez de su palma, a pesar de que la lluvia hacia que todo esté muy frío, la mano del castaño era lo suficiente para calentar todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

apesar de ser un Demonio, sentía qué tsuna era como un cielo que lo envolvía todo con su calor.

no quería dejar de sentir esa sensación, de estar protegida.

ahora no sabía que decir.

ya no quería romper su compromiso, pero... y que tal si tsuna no gana y ella tendría que casarse con Xanxus?.

ella no quería eso, apesar de las palabras del castaño, ella sabía que era muy débil en fuerza, no tenía las habilidades de sus piezas.

aunque sabía que podía usar su última Voluntad, no es tan fuerte como para derrotar incluso al de pelo largo.

Asia le contó todo lo que vio cuando ellos llegaron a kuoh, la verdad sobre lo que pasó en la ciudad.

cuando squalo llegó

ella quería confiar en tsuna, pero era dificil, así que solamente acepto su mano y se fueron de vuelta al campo de batalla

Rias no dio una respuesta

* * *

-entonces ahora, la pelea por el anillo del rayo, Levi A Than vs. Lambo - comento una mujer de pelo rosa.-...¡Pueden comenzar!-

-me pregunto cómo se juega con esto...- lambo solamente estaba tocando los conductos del pararrayos.

-que imagen tan irreal- dijo el rubio de los varia.

-morira en unos pocos segundos- comento el bebé encapuchado.

-¡Vaca estupida!!, vete de ahí!!, serás electrocutado!!- grito gokudera.

-¡¡ARGH!!, No puedo mirar! - grito muy asustado el castaño- eh?!-

un relámpago golpeó a uno de los pararrayos del techo.

-Esquivalo!!- grito tsuna desesperadamente al pequeño lambo

-Gupya!!- lambo recibió los rayos del suelo de lleno.

-...¡LAMBO!- Grito tsuna

-Lambo-san!- grito Asia.

-tenemos que comprobar si sigue vivo.- dijo una mujer de pelo rosa.

-no hay necesidad, se ha ido...- dijo Levi.

* * *

a las afueras de la escuela, estaban souna junto a sus piezas, haciendo la barrera mientras veían por un círculo mágico la pelea de los rayos.

-Y-Ya termino?, a-asi de rápido?- pregunto sabía mirando sorprendido.

-no puede ser... es un niño...- dijo una chica con coletas

-kaichou...- dijo saji mirando a su ama.

al poco tiempo de que el hermano mayor de rías le contara de qué tsuna es un candidato de ser el décimo vongola, rías se fue a hablar con souna sobre eso.

-...esperen...aún no termina- comento souna mirando al círculo mágico.

* * *

-uh...- lambo se levantó lentamente -¡¡Uwaaaah!!!- empezó a llorar incontrolable mente.- ¡¡Duele!!-

-¡El está bien!, esta vivo!!- grito feliz el castaño

-es un rasgó que su piel ganó luego de ser golpeado por rayos continuamente de niño- comento el bebé asesino el el hombro de yamamoto - se llama **Elettrico Cuoio.**-

-elettrico... cuoio?-

-el Elettrico cuoio es un tipo de piel que es un buen conductor eléctrico. incluso si es golpeado por un rayo , la electricidad viajará solo a través de la piel y se descargará en el suelo. y prevendra cualquier daño al cerebro o a otros órganos internos- informo el asesino número uno.

-¡Wow, Lambo!- se sorprendió el castaño

-el no solo debe tomar el rayo sinó también el daño a la familia, como un pararrayos. ese es el papel del guardián del rayo- siguió explicando el Arcobaleno - el cuerpo de esa vaca estupida personifica perfectamente ese labor, aunque sea una estúpida y molesta vaca, no hay mejor persona que el para convertirse en el guardián del rayo.-

-...quizás esto Haga que Levi se ponga serio - comento el rubio de varia.

-si, Levi está completamente dedicado al jefe . lleva a cabo sus trabajos , es puntual y se convirtió en un guardián . todo para obtener la estima del jefe.si escucha que hay alguien mejor para ser el guardián, probablemente arda el fuego de los celos.-

Levi, rápidamente corrió en dirección a Lambo.

al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pateo al pequeño haciéndolo volar un poco.

este no paro y corrió hacia donde iba a caer el bovino.

antes de que lambo tocará el suelo, Levi con su espada le golpeó en el pecho haciendo que la caída sea más dura.

-Lambo!!- grito preocupado tsuna

-pierdete...- Levi preparaba su espada para clavarla en lambo.

-oh,oh no!- grito gokudera.

-lambo!, corre!- grito tsuna

-uwaaah!!!- lambo solamente saco su bazooka y se apuntó en su cara.

-Habia olvidado la bazooka!- grito gokudera.

-¡No creo que usar la bazooka de los 10 años sea una buena idea!- comento el castaño

-¡Bien, ve!- ánimo gokudera.

-No!, lambo adulto dijo que no...!- grito desesperadamente tsuna.-¡Espera!-

Levi ya listo, atacó a Lambo.

pero antes de que lambo recibiera el corte, se disparó y salió lanzado del lugar alejándose de Levi, pero no salió del campo de batalla.

un humo rosado estaba en donde debería estar lambo.

-fue lanzado con la bazooka?- pregunto gokudera

-L-Lambo?- dijo tsuna

-...ahhh...-

-eh?!-

-...no creía que esas empanadas serían mi última cena...- comento lambo del futuro con un pañuelo en su pecho..

-el lambo adulto!- grito tsuna

-quien es ese..?- pregunto Ryohei

-es alguien que tsuna conoce,no?- intento responder yamamoto.

-oh no!, lo llamo!- grito nervioso el castaño

-emm... buchou... que está sucediendo?- pregunto Issei a su ama.

-...ni yo lo sé... que raros son los amigos de Tsunayoshi...- respondió le heredera del clan gremory.

-hey!!!, que demonios!!, hay un intruso ahí!!- grito molesto squalo.

-no, es el el portador del anillo convocado de 10 años en el futuro por la bazooka de los 10 años.- respondió una mujer de pelo rosa.

-por lo tanto, lo reconocemos como candidato para que continúe la pelea.- dijo la otra mujer de pelo rosa

-hmm... es interesante- dijo el rubio de los varia.

-es la primera vez que veo esa arma- comento el bebé encapuchado

-¡¡Lambo, lo siento!!- se disculpo del castaño - tu forma de niño no pudo soportarlo!-

-por favor, no te disculpes- dijo Lambo adulto agarrando el anillo que estaba en el suelo, que por casualidad era la mitad del anillo del rayo.- tenía la sensación de que esto iba a suceder...- dijo mientras se ponía el collar con el anillo- ni modo, joven vongola, cuando absolutamente tengo que hacer algo . puedo ser un hombre.-

-si...lo sé... ¡lo sé!- grito tsuna _-como aquella vez en la prueba de valor, y cuando haru estaba en peligro...-_ pensó el castaño

-no sobre salgas más que yo- comento Levi mirando a Lambo adulto

-tu eres de varia?, esa es una petición imposible, tengo madera de estrella.- respondió lambo adulto mientras se ponía sus cuernos.-...thunder...set-

un relámpago callo encima de lambo.

-ignora los pararrayos y convoca al relámpago por si mismo- comento el bebé encapuchado - estoy un poco sorprendido.-

-es capaz de soportar esa cantidad de electricidad en sus cuernos debido a su cuerpo- comento el bebé Arcobaleno

-¡¿Esa técnica es tan avanzada?!- grito sorprendido el castaño

-¡Toma esto!- lambo adulto corrió hacia Levi como si fuera un toro yendo a su enemigo.- ¡Elettrico cornata!-

-sobresales demasiado- dijo Levi a Than- el único que cumplirá el papel de guardián del rayo, y ganar la mayor confianza del jefe... ¡Seré yo!-

de la espalda de Levi, las espadas que estaban allí, salieron disparados rodeando a Lambo, cuando estuvieron en el aire, se abrieron como si fueran paraguas

-pa-paraguas?!- grito sorprendido el castaño

un relámpago pego a uno de los paraguas, haciendo que está se electrificara junto a los demás paraguas

justo antes de que lambo le golpeé a Levi, los paraguas electrificadas elictrificaron a Lambo.

-guaahhh!- grito de dolor el adulto.

-que demonios son esas?!- grito gokudera.

-ah... lambo!!!- grito preocupado el castaño

-eso no está bien, incluso con su tipo de cuerpo, lambo no puede soportar toda esa electricidad.- aviso el Arcobaleno del sol

-no puede ser...- dijo tsuna preocupado

los rayos pararon y dejaron a Lambo caer al suelo

-lambo!!- grito preocupado tsuna

-...ugh...-lambo se levantaba lentamente - ca-calmate... ¡Uwaaaah!, duele...!-

-tarado, no es momento para llorar!!- grito gokudera.

-lambo!,levantate y escapa!- grito tsuna

-no te dejare huir- dijo Levi lanzando su espada que le quedaba en su espalda.

la espada atravesó rápidamente el hombro del bovino.

-¡Ahhh!!- grito preocupado tsuna

-u...ahh- lambo callo al suelo

-te mataré completamente , te cortaré y te haré filetes contigo, un asado mejor dicho.- comento Levi

-u...uu...- lambo por suerte callo cerca de su bazooka y de sus viejos cuernos.- uwaaah!!!!- lambo agarró su bazooka y se apuntó en la cara.

-esa es...!, la bazooka de los 10 años que lambo dejo atrás!- grito tsuna

una explosión apareció de dónde estaba lambo adulto

-¡¿la bazooka de los 10 años disparo a la vaca estupida de 10 años en el futuro?!- pregunto gokudera

-q-que va a pasar!- pregunto nervioso el castaño

-hm?- no entendía lo que pasaba el rubio de los varia

-que es esto?- pregunto el bebé encapuchado - este inmenso y abrumador poder...-

-ah... no puede ser!, ese es...!- grito tsuna

cuando el humo se disipó un poco, se pudo ver a un hombre con pelo largo y con ropa de cuero marrón.

-...Lambo de 20 años en el futuro!!- termino de decir el castaño sorprendido

* * *

-P-Pero que demonios acaba de pasar!- grito saji sorprendido

-ese niño, fue al futuro 20 años después?- pregunto a si misma souna

-l-los amigos de Dame-Tsuna son muy raros!- grito saji nerviosamente

* * *

-...ahhh... esta situación... si no estoy soñando, debo de estar en el pasado , gracias a la bazooka de 10 años- dijo Lambo de 25 años

-enserio... esa es la vaca estupida?- pregunto dudoso gokudera

-lambo parece... realmente confiable- comento sorprendido el castaño

lambo volteo su mirada y se fijo en el grupo de tsuna

-no pensaba que los vería de nuevo... muchachos.- dijo Lambo sonriendo -todos sus rostros ... que nostálgico..., incluso los gremory están aquí... es suficiente para hacerme llorar, pero parece que no es momento para emocionarse- dijo volteandose a ver a Levi - hay una persona que luce muy tosca que me está mirando.-

-no importa quién eres, voy a matarte.- amenazo Levi a Than.

-... parece que mi yo pasado se tropezó con un menudo problemas- dijo Lambo de 25 años levantando el collar con el anillo del rayo que se le callo a Lambo de 15 años.- pero... yo soy diferente.-

-suficiente charla, Muere!- Levi otra vez uso la misma técnica de los paraguas

-no!, otra vez eso no!- grito preocupado el castaño

-una vez que los paraguas se han abierto, está acabado.- dijo el rubio de varia

-es imposible bloquear el ataque de Leviathan.- comento el bebé encapuchado -los paraguas cubren todos los ángulos posibles. una vez que el objetivo es alcanzado, los otros siete paraguas descargan electricidad simultáneamente.es prácticamente un K.O en un solo golpe, fue gracias a este ataque que Levi se convirtió en un miembro de varia- explico.

todos los paraguas recibieron un relámpago, haciendo que estás tenga electricidad acumulada.

-ugh...-

-Muere- dijo Levi.

todos los paraguas electrificadas dispararon a dónde estaba lambo 20 años después

-ARGH!!- grito lambo

y como si no fuera poco, varios relámpagos golpearon los pararrayos, yendo en dirección a Lambo, haciendo que esté reciba aún más daño.

-¡Incluso los pararrayos fueron golpeados!- grito tsuna

-sumado a los efectos del ataque de Levi, también recibió electricidad del Elettrico circuito.- comento mammon- el daño infringido será multiplicado muchas veces.-

el campo de batalla ahora era una luz muy cegadora, nada se podía ver a excepción de lambo que estaba en el medio de todo.

-esto es malo!, no hay donde huir!- grito preocupado gokudera.

-Lambo!- tsuna solo podía ver cómo lambo sufría.

-Ardera hasta quedar hecho cenizas- dijo Levi, dándose la vuelta, al parecer pensaba que ya no tenía caso seguir viendo a Lambo siendo electrificado, el ya había ganado. al menos, eso pensaba - espero que el jefe pueda ver está luz-

-...ahh... donde crees que vas?- hablo tranquilamente lambo mirando a Levi, como si ser electrocutado fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-que?!-

-mira.. Elettrico reversal!- lambo con su palma golpeó el suelo.

toda la electricidad fue mandada para abajo, haciendo que las ventanas de la escuela se rompieran.

-!!!, transfirió esa gran cantidad de corriente eléctrica al suelo?- se pregunto Levi sorprendido

-...la electricidad es como un gatito para mi.- comento lambo - ahora lo entiendes?, perfeccione el impecable Elettrico cuoio-

-¡Increíble!, ese es el lambo de 20 años en el futuro?!- pregunto tsuna sorprendido

-en verdad es como un pararrayos- dijo el bebé asesino

-realmente confíe en su potencial para convertirse en el guardián del rayo- dijo una voz Alado del castaño

-eh?, Papá?!-

-parece que incluso supero mis espectativas- siguió el rubio

-¡No se que está pasando pero parece que tenemos la ventaja!- grito animado Ryohei

-¡Si!, esta pelea ya está ganada!- grito también animado gokudera

-gracias a dios...- suspiro el castaño

-elogiandome así... me avergüenzan- comento un poco sonrojado el lambo de 25 años.

-¡Te mataré sin importar que!- Levi se lanzó a atacar- ¡Mira como voy directo al corazón con mi electricidad!-

-...ahhh...- suspiro el bovino. -hm?, esos son...?!-

lambo noto que en el suelo, estaban los viejos cuernos que le dio tsuna

este rápidamente las agarró y los uso como escudo para cubrirse de la estocada de Levi

por el impacto fue enviado hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla

-hace una semana los reporte perdidos en la policía - dijo Lambo mirando con una sonrisa a los viejos cuernos -no imaginé que estarían aqui.-

-?!-

-el impacto de recién le quitó la pintura de la superficie, su verdadera forma se está revelando... el insulto que gokudera-san escribió cuando era joven.-

en los cuernos, se notaba que tenía escrito "estupido".

-eso es lo que acabo de escribir...- dijo gokudera.

-q-que está pasando?- pregunto confundido tsuna

-esos cuernos le pertenecen al lambo de 20 años en el futuro.- explico el padre de tsuna - el jefe actual de los bovino me los dejo hace una semana.-

-papa!-

-esos cuernos son la clave para llamar al lambo de 20 años en el futuro , así que se las di al lambo de 10 años en el futuro...- siguió el jefe de la CEDEF- desafortunadamente nunca se dio cuenta, pero parece que he logrado lo que quería, de todos modos.-

-no te escaparas está vez- Levi preparo su espadas

-no pensaba huir...hm- lambo se puso los viejos cuernos en su cabeza - ciertamente se sienten mejor que los cuernos de reserva. ahora puedo dar todo de mi.- dijo con una sonrisa confiada en si rostro -...Thunder...Set!-

dos rayos le callo encima de lambo.

-elettrico cornata!- lambo se puso en posición de toro. luego rápidamente fue hacia Levi.

-idiota, no funcionara- comento levi- porque tiene un punto débil fatal- Levi levantó su espada y un rayo se envolvió en ella

-huh?... un punto débil?- pregunto el castaño

-porque no funcionará a menos que estés dentro del rango enemigo- contesto reborn

-cierto!, tenemos un problema!- grito nervioso el castaño

-eso era entonces...- dijo Lambo aún con su sonrisa en su rostro

de los cuernos de lambo, se formó unos grandes cuernos hechas de electricidad.

-la corriente fluye hacia afuera?!- grito sorprendido tsuna

Levi y lambo chocaron sus ataques.

electricidad contra electricidad

-¡ARGHH!!- grito de dolor Levi

el ataque de lambo atravesaba la espada de Levi, provocando que esté sufra daños - AAAHHHH!-

-...aún no eres lo suficientemente bueno , ve a casa y práctica mas- comento lambo mirándolo seriamente

-¡N-No puedo perder!, I-Imposible!-

-bueno trabajo, levi.- Levi recordó ese momento, cuando su jefe, Xanxus, lo elogio.

-jefe... ¡Por favor elogieme de nuevo! ,¡Jefe!- grito desesperadamente

-retirate, o morirás.- aviso lambo

la pelea ya estaba ganada para el equipo de tsuna

lambo era totalmente superior a Levi.

no habría manera de que los varias ganen, al menos que...

se le acabará el tiempo

-...Gupya!!!- lambo grito de dolor

toda la electricidad que acumulaba el lambo de 20 años en el futuro, fue conservada a Lambo del presente.

pero lambo del presente no es fuerte como el del futuro

todos se sorprendieron por lo que acaba de suceder.

lambo callo al suelo, su cuerpo echaba humo.

-¡V-Vaca estúpida!- grito preocupado gokudera

-¡LAMBO!- igualmente grito preocupado tsuna

-parece que el límite de los 5 minutos comienza desde la primera vez que usa la bazooka- explico seriamente el bebé Arcobaleno

-q-que?!, Ah?!- tsuna se fijo en lambo - lambo!, no se mueve!- grito preocupado el castaño

-...al final, el que está más capacitado para el papel de guardián del rayo soy yo.- dijo Levi mirando al cuerpo tendido en el suelo de lambo

-Ack, cuidado!- grito tsuna

-no!!- grito Ryohei

-Ese bastardo!- grito Yamamoto

yamamoto,junto a Ryohei y gokudera se iban a lanzar a proteger a Lambo.

-esperen, serán descalificados si interfieren.- advirtió el bebé.

-eh?! - dijieron los tres

-eso es correcto, un solo paso dentro del Elettrico circuito terminará en su descalificación y la confiscación de su anillo- dijo una mujer de pelo rosa

-M-Maldicion!- gritaron Ryohei Junto a gokudera.

-¡Que haremos si no podemos hacer nada!- grito desesperado el castaño - Reborn!!, que debemos hacer?!-

-todo lo que podemos hacer es rezar por el.- contesto el Arcobaleno del sol

-eh?-

Levi se acercó más al cuerpo de lambo, solamente para aplastar a patadas la cabeza del bovino

-¡¿Que es el tan genial Elettrico cuoio después de todo?!- grito mientras pateaba fuertemente a Lambo a su cabeza.

-¡¡LAMBO!!- Grito preocupado tsuna

Levi cuando dejó de patear a la cabeza de lambo, saco su espada y envío un corte horizontal al cuerpo del pequeño guardián del rayo.

ese corte alejo un poco a Lambo de Levi

-ARGH!, LAMBO!!- grito muy preocupado el castaño - kuh!...-

tsuna se acercaba al campo de batalla rápidamente

pero reborn lo detuvo

-a donde crees que vas?, serás descalificado...-

-YA LO SE MALDICION!- grito tsuna - ...pero... tengo que proteger a Lambo!- tsuna miro a reborn con una mirada preocupada.

-...has como quieras entonces- contesto reborn

-El golpe final!- Levi levantó nuevamente su espada para que un rayo se envuelva en esta, convirtiéndose en una espada electrificada.

-¡DETENTE!- gritaron gokudera junto a Yamamoto y Ryohei

los del grupo gremory no podían hablar por lo que veían . un niño ser golpeado fuertemente hasta sacarle sangre, y ver qué está apunto de asesinarle es mucho para ellos.

Asia quien se había llevado bien con lambo, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por ver cómo lambo no respondía, no se movía, no reaccionaba.

-parece que veremos un horrible cadáver.- dijo el bebé encapuchado de los varia.

-HEEEEY!, ¡Apresurate y quemalo hasta los huesos!- grito squalo.

-¡Muere!- grito Levi apunto de atacar.

pero los pararrayos se interpusieron en su camino

los pararrayos se cayeron de dónde estaban, separando a Levi de lambo.

-¡Que?!-

-los pararrayos!- grito gokudera

-no parece ser el viento...- comento el rubio de los varia

-esa clase de deformación...- dijo mammon- es calor, el calor ha derretido y torcido las partes más estrechas de las agujas-

-el Elettrico circuito ha sido derretido- dijo una mujer de pelo rosa- conducción del calor?-

-...¡!, fuera del circuito- la otra mujer de pelo rosa se dio cuenta de algo

todos miraron al lugar de dónde salía mucho humo , ahí se podía visualizar tres llamas en el medio del humo.

-e-ese es...- dijo Asia

-tsunayoshi-kun?- termino de decir la pelirroja.

* * *

-e-ese el que está en el humo es...?- pregunto saji

-es Sawada...- termino souna

* * *

**-... si tengo que observar a mis preciosos amigos morir con mis propios ojos... no sería capaz de remediarlo, sin importar cuántas veces tenga ****que morir-**


	7. Entrenamiento e inicio del Punto zero

**-...si tengo que observar a mis preciosos amigos morir con mis propios ojos... no sería capaz de remediarlo, sin importar cuántas veces tenga que morir-**

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

un chico tímido y torpe que le tiene miedo hasta al perro más pequeño

entro en el estado del Hyper Mode gracias a la bala de reborn

ahora ese chico tímido ya no estaba

sus ojos grandes marrones que mostraban amabilidad.

ahora eran de color naranja con rojo con una mirada sería y determinada.

el mismo con sus x gloves voló hacia un lado del campo de batalla.

voló rápidamente Alado de Levi.

Levi sintió como su brazo se quemó un poco.

tsuna uso los conductores para quemar los pararrayos y así proteger del asesinato a su guardián del rayo

-Tsu...na...- dijo difícilmente Lambo mirando al castaño

-!- todos se sorprendieron al ver al nuevo chico que interfirió con la pelea

-¡Que...!- grito Ryohei no entendiendo lo que pasaba

-¡Que es eso!- grito yamamoto, igual que Ryohei, no entendía lo que pasaba

-¡¿Esa llama podría ser...?!- grito Issei

-...la llama de la última Voluntad?!- grito kiba igual de sorprendido que issei

-es la primera vez que lo veo...- dijo Asia igual de asombrada , mirando al castaño quien tenía llamas en su frente y manos

-...Que no era que ya lo habías visto usar eso?- pregunto Akeno, pero sin dejar de mirar al castaño

-si...pero cuando lo vi su ropa se rompió... pero ahora, es muy diferente...- respondió la ex monja

-entonces... quién es el?- pregunto issei.

no podía creer que su viejo amigo podía hacer que la atmósfera sea tan tensa.

pero se sentía protegido

quién es tsuna en verdad?

-...es Sawada Tsunayoshi...El Futuro jefe de la mafia- dijo Rías con una sonrisa mirando al castaño

las palabras que dijo tsuna conmovió a todos los presentes, a excepción de los varia.

realmente tsuna sería el mejor jefe de la mafia

un jefe que se preocupa por su familia.

-ese tipo...en serio es Sawada?- pregunto Ryohei

-si... no hay duda!, ese es el Décimo!- grito alegre la mano derecha de tsuna

-Sip, ese es tsuna- dijo igual de alegre el maniático del béisbol

-Asi es, el único que puede hacer eso es Sawada.-dijo Ryohei con una sonrisa

-...- koneko no dijo nada, solo miraba la escena que había hecho el castaño

aunque ella sonreía un poco, le recordó cuando esté se quería vengar del tipo que la golpeó aquella vez.

-ya veo...-dijo mammon- el conductor del circuito está hecho de metal y tiene la capacidad de conducir el calor. el calor viajo hasta la zona más delgada de los pararrayos, haciéndolos incapaces de soportar su propio peso.- explico

-pero no me dijiste,squalo, que había alguien capaz de emitir una llama tan poderosa.- comento el rubio

-...- squalo solamente no respondió _-que pasa con_ _ese sujeto...?, parece una persona diferente comparada con la de hace cinco dias, que hicieron...?-_ pensó squalo confundido _-es obra de Iemitsu...?, no... debe ser por ese Arcobaleno, el tutor preferido del noveno!-_

**-...no importa cuan importantes digan que sean...los anillos vongola... la posición por ser el siguiente jefe... no puedo luchar por cosas asi.-**

dijo Tsuna en estado de Hyper Mode

eso sorprendió a todos los presentes

**-pero...mis amigos... No **quiero que lastimen a mis amigos!- grito tsuna, en medio de lo que decía.

desactivo su estado.

todos los amigos de tsuna sonreían por lo que escuchaban.

Tsuna demostraba que sería un buen jefe que cuidaría a su propia familia, sin importar el costo.

-dejate de tonterías- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-¡GAH!- tsuna recibió un ataque mandándolo a volar - uwaaah!- tsuna barrio el suelo duramente

-¡Décimo!- grito Gokudera

-¡Tsuna!- gritó yamamoto

-ku...uh...- tsuna se levantaba lentamente

-¡Ah...!, ¡Ese es...!- grito gokudera

a lo lejos, se podía ver a un hombre quien fue el responsable del ataque hacia tsuna

-¡Xanxus!- grito gokudera

tsuna se sentó en el suelo, y miro a Xanxus

tsuna solamente lo miro enojado.

-... que pasa con esa expresión...?, podría ser que tu estás pensando seriamente en qué puedes derrotarme y ser el siguiente sucesor ?- pregunto el hijo del noveno

-no pensaba eso...yo solo...! no quiero perder a ninguno de mis amigos en esta batalla!- contesto el castaño

-¡!, ya veo...tu..!- Xanxus puso su mano izquierda en su pecho

su mano empezó a brillar un color naranja profundo, igual que aquella ocasión cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

-¡Xanxus-sama, por favor, no!- grito una mujer de pelo rosa acercándose y poniéndose alado de Xanxus - si interviene aquí, el sentido de la batalla por los anillos...!, por favor retire sus puños!-

-...¡Cállate!- Xanxus utilizo su ataque mandando a volar a la mujer de pelo rosa.

la mujer callo al suelo, con pocas señales de que siga con vida

-ah!- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-no he perdido la paciencia- comento Xanxus - en cambio, estoy comenzando a entusiasmarme- dijo con algo que ninguno de los varias creían poder ver.

Xanxus tenía una sonrisa

_-so-sonrio?!- _pensó el castaño

-esto es raro- dijo el rubio de los varia

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que vimos la sonrisa del jefe por última vez?- pregunto el bebé encapuchado.

-8 años- respondió Levi

-finalmente entiendo la razón por la cual ese viejo te escogió como su sucesor, aunque fuera solo temporalmente- dijo Xanxus aún con su sonrisa - aunque sea está patética charla, o esa débil llama... tu y ese viejo son parecidos en muchos aspectos.-

-eh?- tsuna no entendía lo que hablaba el hijo del noveno.

-...Fwaaaaa!- Xanxus se rió de repente - tendremos una tragedia , no, una comedia aquí!-

_-q-que es tan gracioso...?-_ pensó confundido el castaño

-hey, tu, mujer. continua- ordenó Xanxus

-si, anunciaré el resultado de la batalla- comento la mujer de pelo rosa - Levi a Than gana. debido a la irrupción de sawada-san en la batalla de los guardianes. el anillo del cielo y del rayo, serán dados a varia.-

-eh?!- grito tsuna sorprendido

-no solo el de la vaca estupida, sinó también la del decimo?!- grito gokudera

-eso está mal!, no deberíamos ser descalificados!- grito Basil - sawada-dono no ingreso al campo de batalla!-

-estas descalificado debido al daño provocado al campo, ya que se considera una interrupción de la batalla- la mujer de pelo rosa estaba sacando el anillo de tsuna

-N-No puede ser!- grito tsuna sorprendido

-nosotras somos las reglas- respondió la mujer

-ku!- Ryohei se estaba enojando

\- e-eso es sucio!- grito gokudera

la mujer de pelo rosa salto hacia donde estaba Xanxus

-Xanxus-sama, aquí están los anillos- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia

-...- Xanxus solamente procedió a unir las mitades del anillo del cielo y ponérselo en el dedo del medio.

-es natural que el anillo este aqui. - comento Xanxus mostrando su mano - quien más aparte de mi puede ser el jefe de los vongola?-

-mierda...!- susurro gokudera

-el resto de los anillos no importa, ahora puedo mandarlos a matar en el nombre de la familia vongola, en cualquier momento.- comento Xanxus

-e-eso...no puede ser!- grito asustado el castaño

-aun así, no sería divertido matar al elegido por ese viejo - Xanxus cerro sus ojos - ya habrá mucho tiempo para matarte luego, luego de haberte saborear desesperación real en estás batallas . justo como a ese viejo- lo último que dijo lo hizo con una sonrisa

eso alarmó a todos

-¡Xanxus!, ¡Bastardo!- grito enojado el jefe de la CEDEF- ¡¿Que le has hecho al noveno?!-

-¡Ja!, que no es tu trabajo el investigar ese asunto, asesor externo?!- se burló Xanxus

-ushishishi- el rubio de los varia se rió con su risa característica

-¡B-Bastardo, no me digas que...!- grito enojado el padre del castaño

-calmate Iemitsu, no hay evidencia.- trato de calmar la situación el Arcobaleno, pero no es la mejor persona para hacerlo...y más cuando el mismo está apuntando con su arma a Xanxus

-tu también, baja el arma- dijo Iemitsu

-que significa eso...?- tsuna no comprendía lo que decía Xanxus - que hizo Xanxus?-

-Alegrense , tontos- comento el hijo del noveno- les estoy dando otra oportunidad- todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo- continuaremos con el resto de las batallas. si por alguna razón pueden ganar esto por mayoría, les daré los anillos vongola y la posición de sucesor.-

-eh?, enserio...?- susurro el castaño

-por lo contrario, si pierden... todo lo que aprecian... será eliminado.- advirtió con una espeluznante sonrisa el jefe de los varia

-todo...lo que aprecio...?- susurro tsuna

-asegurense de mostrarme, el poder que ese viejo eligio- comento Xanxus - Tu, prepárate - apunto a la mujer de pelo rosa

-si, anunciaré la batalla de mañana.- respondió la mujer -la batalla de mañana será... entre los guardianes de la tormenta , se hará en la escuela secundaria de nanimori, por petición de la sitri para que no sigamos usando esta escuela.-

-gokudera sigue?- pregunto Yamamoto

-si eres tú, no tenemos ningún problema - dijo el hermano de kyoko

-ah...si...- dijo no muy seguro el pelo de pulpo _-esto es malo... ya me toca?-_ pensó gokudera _\- esa técnica aún no está lista-_

-...Bel sigue...nada mal- comento Xanxus

-Jefe!- Levi se puso alado de Xanxus, haciendo una reverencia- este es el anillo del rayo, por favor,tome-

-no lo quiero.- se negó el hijo del noveno - la próxima vez que actúes como tonto...-

-...me matare- siguió Levi.

-hmm, bien...- dijo para voltearse - ah si, tu, la gremory- llamo mirando a la pelirroja - espérame, una vez que destruya a estas basuras, serás mía - dijo con una sonrisa antes de retirarse

-tsk...ese tipo...- susurro rías

-¡Xanxus...!- grito el padre del castaño

-iemitsu, vuela a Italia, estoy preocupado por el noveno- comento el bebé alado suyo.

-lo siento, reborn... te encargo a tsuna ... y a los demás a ti- dijo Iemitsu para retirarse del lugar

-no te preocupes por ellos, yo los conozco mejor que tú.- contesto el Arcobaleno

-Voy con usted, maestro!- Basil empezó a seguir a Iemitsu

-no, tu debes quedarte, debes ayudar a tsuna con su entrenamiento- ordenó el rubio

-...está bien-

-¡Lambo!- grito tsuna acercándose rápidamente al pequeño bovino que estaba en el suelo.

-vaca estupida!- se acercó igual de preocupado Gokudera

-estas bien?!- pregunto Yamamoto

-¡Asia!, ¡Curalo!- grito la pelirroja

-¡Si!- Asia se acercó rápidamente

-no pueden hacer eso- dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

-eh?!, pero que estás diciendo!- grito Issei

-ustedes no tienen que ayudar a ninguno de los dos bandos.- dijo la mujer de pelo rosa.

-tsk, maldición...- rías se sentía frustrada

-..Lambo!, resiste!- grito tsuna levantando al pequeño bovino.

* * *

-...aún tan ingenuo kufufu... no cambiaste para nada, Sawada tsunayoshi.-

el portador del anillo de la niebla observo el encuentro a lo lejos.

la niebla se mostrará en poco tiempo

* * *

-...que debo hacer...- dijo tsuna nervioso

despues de la pelea de los guardianes del rayo, tsuna y los demas se estaban dirigiendo a la casa del castaño, junto a los gremorys.

tsuna estaba cargando a lambo, muy preocupado, apenas llegue a su casa ira a nanimori junto a sus amigos para dejarlo con la madre de tsuna para que lo cuidara.

-me quitaron el anillo. de repente estamos en con una gran desventaja...- dijo tsuna preocupado.

-al final, lambo no ha recobrado la conciencia.- comento ryohei.

-y sobre eso, xanxus ahora es serio. no detendra los violentos ataques.- dijo el arcobaleno en el hombro de yamamoto.

-una victoria, dos derrotas... si perdemos la siguiente pelea, no tendremos mas oportunidades...- susurraba gokudera.

-...me preguntó si...estuvo bien que interfiriera en la batalla...- comento tsuna preocupado

-tsuna...- dijo yamamoto.

-decimo...- susurro gokudera

-tsuna-kun...- susurro Issei mirando con pena al castaño

-tsuna-san...- susurro la rubia

-...no te preocupes tsuna, lo hiciste bien- comento el bebé que estaba en el hombro del jugador de béisbol- los vongola no necesitan un jefe que abandoné a sus hombres.-

-...reborn...yo...¡Quiero hacerme más Fuerte!- grito tsuna mirando al Arcobaleno

-...hm, bien, la tercera etapa será muy duro, más te vale que no te acobardes.- dijo el bebé con una sonrisa

-si!-

-bien, apenas lleguemos a casa nos iremos a nanimori- aviso el bebé.

-eto... Tsunayoshi-kun...- llamo la pelirroja- sobre lo que hablamos...-

-...tranquila, mi promesa aún sigue en pie.- dijo el castaño para voltearse a verla- Rias-sempai, me esforzaré para liberarte de tu compromiso-

Rias solamente sonreía, porque veía como alguien pelearía por ella, por rías, no por la heredera de gremory.

-...Disculpe!- grito Issei- podría...ir con ustedes?!- hizo una reverencia

-eh?, que dices?- pregunto reborn

-¡Por favor, también quiero entrenar con ustedes!, ¡Quiero ser más fuerte!- grito el castaño

-...porque?- pregunto el Arcobaleno

-...por qué...¡Quiero ser fuerte para ser el Rey del Harem!-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-no, no tengo el porque entrenar a alguien pervertido como tu- reborn se volteo para seguir caminando

-eh?!- grito Issei-

-no sabía...que eras esa clase de persona...- dijo tsuna decepcionado

-E-Espera!, Tsuna-Kun!- grito el castaño, intentando acercarse -¡¿Por qué te alejas?!-

-no me estoy alejando- contesto tsuna, alejándose del castaño

-¡Si lo estás haciendo!-

-tsunayoshi-kun- llamo Rías

-si?, que sucede, Rias-sempai-

-...podemos entrenar con ustedes?-

-...no lo se- contesto nervioso tsuna

-saben que nanimori está prohibido para los demonios, no...?- comento el bebé.

-...lo sabemos...pero, queremos hacernos más fuertes- dijo Rías

-...porque?- hizo la misma pregunta el Arcobaleno

-...porque, antes de que me comprometieran con Tsunayoshi-kun... tenía que jugar contra alguien, y... mi onii-sama, me dijo que no podía ganar... en el fondo sabía que eso era verdad pero no lo quería admitir, así que...por favor, Reborn-san, permítame ir con mis piezas con usted a entrenar, y asi demostrarle a mi hermano lo fuertes que podemos ser- hizo una reverencia

-...Está bien, después de todo, tsuna no debería ser el que siempre deba proteger, sería bueno que tú novia pueda defenderse, tsuna- dijo el bebé mirando con una sonrisa al castaño

-¡P-Pero que dices, Reborn!- grito muy sonrojado el castaño

-oh, perdón, Asia también es tu novia, no?, debería decir novias, perdón por mi ignorancia- dijo reborn sarcásticamente

-¡No hagas bromas con eso!- grito aún más sonrojado el castaño

las dos nombradas también estaban rojas, una más que la otra.

-ara-ara, no sabía eso de sawada-kun- comento Akeno

-¡No tu tambien!, Akeno-sempai!- grito Tsuna

-ja, parece que tsuna-kun te esta ganando sobre ser el rey del harem, eh?, issei-kun?- comento kiba mirando al castaño con cola de caballo

-¡,Maldicion!, antes era Raizer y ahora es Tsuna-kun!, porque todos deben de superarme siempre?!- grito el portador del dragón rojo en el suelo

-... pervertido- dijo koneko mirando a tsuna

-e-eh?, que hice?- pregunto confuso el castaño

-bueno, dejando de tonterias a un lado, ustedes, los gremory, vayan preparandose para ir a Nanimori- aviso el bebe - en unos minutos vendra una limusina a buscarnos.-

-entiendo, akeno-ordeno la mujer carmesí

-si, buchou- akeno procedio a hacer un circulo magico para despues irse junto a los demas miembros.

-eso es sorprendente- dijo yamamoto.

-bien, no perdamos el tiempo- dijo Tsuna empezando a correr.

* * *

-ya llego- dijo reborn en la puerta del castaño

-bien, vamonos,chicos.- ordeno el castaño yendo hacia la limusina.

-buenas noches,Tsuna-kun- dijo un rubio bajando la ventana del vehículo

-D-Dino-san!- grito sorprendido el castaño

-tiempo que no te veo, vamos, no se mojen demasiado, suban- comento Dino.

-muchas gracias!- dijo tsuna subiéndose junto a los demás a la limusina.

-D-Dino-san, podemos pasar por mi escuela?- pregunto el castaño

-hm?, para que?, necesitas buscar algo?- pregunto el rubio

-v-vendran issei-san junto a su club con nosotros- contesto tsuna

-...Tsuna-kun, sabes que nanimori está prohibido para los demonios?- pregunto Dino

-no te preocupes, ellos son confiables- comento el Arcobaleno

-bueno...si reborn lo dice, no tengo que temer- respondio el rubio

-si, aparte de que dos son novias de tsuna- se burló el bebé.

-Reborn!, ya para con eso!- grito tsuna molesto y sonrojado.

-eh?!, Tsuna ya tiene novia?, no, dos?!- grito sorprendido el rubio

-si, ha pasado muchas cosas estos dias- contesto el bebé- incluso creo que va por una tercera chica, el no puede tener suficiente-

-T-Tercera?!, de que estás hablando!- grito el castaño

-otra más?!- grito aún más asombrado el rubio - y pensar que mi hermanito ya tiene novias.-

-¡No le creas!, Dino-san!-

-pense que las primeras novias de Tsuna-kun serían Kyoko y Haru, pero pensar que ya tienes de otras ciudades- dijo Dino.

-oh, si sumamos con ellas dos, tsuna tendría 5 chicas, tsuna, eres una basura de persona- comento el bebé.

-¡No metan a kyoko y a Haru en esto!- grito hechando humo el castaño.

un tomate estaría avergonzado por ser superado por el sonrojo del castaño.

* * *

-esa es la limusina?- pregunto akeno

-si, no tendría sentido de que una limusina pase por aquí por casualidad-contesto la pelirroja

todos los demas miembros del club de lo oculto estaban parados en frente de la entrada de la escuela secundaria de kuoh.

todos llevaban su equipaje con cosas utiles para estar en nanimori.

-Chicos!, perdon por hacerlas esperar- comento el castaño en la ventana del vehículo.

-no hay problema, podemos subir?- dijo la pelirroja.

-si, claro- dijo el castaño apartandose para que entren los demas

cuando todos entraron.

issei se sorprendió al ver a Dino.

-e-etto... quién es el?- pregunto Issei apuntando a Dino

-ah!, el es...- iba a contestar tsuna

-soy el hermano mayor de Tsuna-kun!- contesto el rubio, interrumpiendo al castaño- un gusto en conocerlos!-

-eh?, otro rubio ? ya tenia suficiente con kiba...- dijo issei algo molesto.

-y haber... cual de ustedes son las novias de Tsuna- pregunto Dino

-D-Dino-san!-grito el castaño avergonzado

-me llamo Asia Argento, un gusto en conocerlo, Dino-san- se presento la rubia.

-me llamo Rias Gremory, un gusto en conocerlo, Dino-san.- se presento la pelirroja.

-eh?!- grito issei

-hm, con que ustedes dos?, hm, no soy bueno calificando mujeres pero creo que tsuna tiene buena vista- comento el rubio dando unos golpe sitos con su codo al castaño.

-no molestes, dino-san- dijo de mala manera del castaño.

por el transcurso del viaje, los gremorys se llevaron mejor con los amigos de tsuna.

Dino molestando al castaño junto a reborn, e issei celoso.

* * *

-llegamos...- dijo tsuna saliendo del auto.

todos llegaron a la casa del castaño, era lo primero a que venian.

a exepcion de gokudera, quien pidio que detuvieran el vehículo para irse antes que todos

todos entraron a la casa y se fueron a la cocina donde usualmente esta la madre del castaño.

-mama,por favor... por favor cuida a lambo.- pidio el castaño en frente de su madre.

-eh?- la madre se quedo atonita, mirando a lambo muy herido.

-ahora no puedo decirte la razon...- comento un poco triste el castaño mirando al suelo.

-...no pueden decirme...chicos...?- dijo la madre del castaño

-¡Lo siento mucho!- grito el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-...Tsuna...- dijo triste la castaña, pero recordo algo.

cuando ella volvia de compras hace unos minutos, en la mesa habia una nota.

cuando esta la agarro vio que en la nota decia:

"sin preguntar nada, por favor, ayuda a Tsuna.

-De papa"

-... lo llevare ahora mismo al hospital, cuiden la casa por mi- dijo la madre agarrando a lambo entre sus brazos.

-muchas gracias...mama- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa triste.

-por cierto, mama, ellos vivirán aquí por un tiempo- dijo el bebe apuntando a los demonios.

-eh?!- grito nervioso issei

-issei-chan, hace tiempo que no te veo, luego me presentaré a los demás, pero me tengo que ir, le avisaré a Haru y a kyoko sobre esto-dijo antes de irse de la casa rápidamente

-bueno, ya tenemos la confirmación de mamá, así que ustedes los gremory pueden quedarse-anuncio el Arcobaleno - y ustedes, ya es tarde, mejor váyanse a sus casas-

-si, nos vemos después!, tsuna- se despidió yamamoto

-mañana nos vemos, Sawada!- lo mismo hizo Ryohei

-nos vemos!- se despidió el castaño desde la puerta de su casa

-bueno, no hay muchas habitaciones así que tendrán que compartir- dijo reborn mirando al castaño- tsuna, compartirás con Issei y Kiba-

-esta bien... chicos, vengan- dijo el castaño subiendo por las escaleras junto a issei y Kiba en dirección a su habitación.

-ustedes tres- apunto reborn a Rías, Asia y akeno- dormirán junto a Bianchi, yo les guiaré- dijo el bebé para subir las escaleras junto a las demonios.

* * *

\- con que esta es tu habitación eh, nada mal- comento issei - se parece bastante a la mía, pero esta carece de "artes" por las paredes-

-hm, no me quiero imaginar lo que tienes en tu habitación...- susurro el castaño

los dos demonios con la ayuda del castaño acomodaron las cosas que habían traído de kuoh.

un poco de charla entre estos, y algunas bromas por parte de issei y kiba.

-bueno, creo que hemos terminado- dijo el castaño parándose de su cama.- iré a preparar la cena, ustedes decidan quien dormirá en mi cama.- dijo antes de salir de su habitacion y dirigirse a la cocina.

-e-eh espera!- intento detener a tsuna los dos demonios.

* * *

-bien, ya hemos terminado- dijo Asia dando un suspiro.

-lamentamos molestarla, Bianchi-san- hizo una reverencia Rias a la peli rosa que estaba en su cama.

-lamentamos irrumpir en su habitacion.- dijo koneko tambien haciendo una reverencia.

-no hay de que, sabia que Tsuna iba a traer a alguna chica aqui, pero pensaba que seria solo kyoko o haru...- comento la asesina.

-eh?, quien es kyoko y haru?- pregunto Asia.

-las primeras novias de Tsuna.- Respondio el bebe que estaba alado de bianchi.

-e-eh?- dijo Asia- c-como que las primeras novias de Tsuna-san...- pregunto tímidamente

-ara,ara, no sabia que sawada-kun ya tenia novias- dijo akeno alegremente.

-no son sus novias, aun... igual, porque quieres saberlo?- pregunto bianchi.

-bueno... yo realmente seria su prometida, bueno... del decimo vongola realmente.- dijo Rias.

-como que del decimo vongola?-pregunto bianchi

-bueno... supongo que usted sabe que tsuna es un candidato para ser el decimo vongola, y hay otro candidato y ellos tendrán que pelear para ver quien sera el próximo jefe- respondió la palirroja.

-entonces, te casaras con el que gane- comento bianchi.

-si, aunque... Tsuna me prometió ganarle a xanxus...para que rompamos nuestro compromiso...-

-eh?, Tsuna-san romperá su compromiso?- pregunto asia.

-se supone- respondió su buchou, pero se notaba que estaba algo triste por esa promesa.

-...Reborn... supongo que Tsuna ya termino de ayudar a los otros y ahora esta cocinando- comento bianchi.- ve y ayuda lo en algo-

-...esta bien, luego les avisare cuando la comida este lista- dijo reborn antes de salir de la habitación de las chicas.

-Tsuna-san sabe cocinar?- pregunto Asia sorprendida.

-si, su madre le enseño...- respondió la asesina.- Rias, sobre la promesa que te hizo tsuna... no quieres que rompa su compromiso...verdad?-

-e-eh?, p-porque dice eso?- pregunto nerviosa la heredera del clan gremory.

-vamos, estamos entre mujeres, no tienes porque ocultarlo-

-...tienes razón... no quiero que rompamos nuestro compromiso...- soltó Rias la verdad.

-buchou...- susurro Asia.

-...- koneko solamente miraba a su ama con pena y un poco de enojo.

-buchou...- dijo apenada la reina de rías

-...y porque no quieres que rompa su compromiso?- pregunto bianchi.

-...el... el fue la primera persona que me ha hecho enamorar de alguien, el me ve como Rias, una chica que va a la escuela de kuoh... el me ve como rias gremory, su sempai y amiga, realmente quería que a la persona que yo amara me vea solamente como Rias y no por mi apellido... y el, fue el que al parecer noto eso.- respondió Rias.

-...ya veo...- dijo bianchi.

-pero... no entiendo, buchou- llamo akeno- no era que te empezaba a gustar issei-kun?, porque le mimabas un poco-

-no, solamente lo veo como un hermanito- respondio rias- y le mimaba para que tenga mas confianza en si mismo-

-ya veo...supongo que asia ya no tiene que preocuparse para que le quiten a su issei-kun- dijo akeno mirando con picardia a asia.

-no lo se... yo realmente... no se si amo aun a issei-san- comento la rubia.

-eh?- eso sorprendió a todos.

-espera, el te salvo, pense que...- iba a decir Rias.

-lo se... pero, siento que el no me ve como yo lo veo a el, solo me ve de su forma pervertida pero no mas...- dijo asia mirando a la ventana.

-...entonces... hay alguien mas que te este gustando?- pregunto bianchi .

-...si, realmente si- respondio Asia.

-es alguien de nuestra escuela? alguien que conozcamos?- pregunto akeno.

-si y si-

-hmm, kiba?- pregunto Rias.

-no, es lindo y todo pero no me gusta- respondio asia.

-entonces... quien?- pregunto akeno.

-... no tienen porque saberlo,jejee- dijo nerviosa la ex monja rascándose el cabello

-vamos, dilo!- animo akeno.

-Dilo-

-Dilo-

-Dilo-

-... es ... Tsu-

-chicas!, ya esta la comida, bajen a comer- dijo una voz muy familiar para todas las que estaban en esa habitacion.

-T-Tsuna-san!, ahora bajamos!-comento Asia corriendo hacia la puerta.

-tsk, salvado por la campana- comento bianchi.

-ya lo sabremos luego, mejor bajemos- dijo Rias para irse junto a bianchi, koneko y akeno.

* * *

todos se encontraban en la cocina comiendo lo que el castaño había preparado.

todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Bianchi y reborn que tsuna sepa cocinar y que tenga el sabor delicioso.

-¡Esta comida está increíble!- grito issei comiendo todo su plato

-realmente está delicioso- comento Kiba asombrado

-wow, siempre me impresionas, sawada-kun- comento akeno

-G-Gracias, akeno-sempai, y puedes llamarme tsuna si quieren- dijo tsuna algo sonrojado por los comentarios de los demonios.

-por cierto, después de comer vayan a dormir, Tsuna y yo iremos a entrenar.- aviso el bebé.

-eh?, pero es demasiado tarde- dijo Asia preocupada.

-no tenemos tiempo que perder, Xanxus realmente puede aparecer en cualquier momento, y Tsuna en estos momentos no es tan fuerte para hacerle una pelea- respondió el Arcobaleno

-pero... y nosotros?- pregunto Issei.

-yo los iré a buscar a las 6 Am, así que mejor duerman.- respondió Reborn

-esta bien...- dijo issei

* * *

en el bosque de nanimori, específicamente en la montaña que dividía kuoh con nanimori, estaban reborn con Tsuna

Tsuna llevaba una campera de color naranja con blanco y unos pantalones azules oscuros.

-Basil llegará como a las 6 de la mañana, así que mientras, Reborn sacando su pistola.

-...Bien- contesto el castaño sacando los guantes de lana.

el entrenamiento había empezado, reborn le disparó la bala especial a tsuna.

una llama apareció en su frente y los guantes de lana que tenía antes se convirtieron en unos de cuero negros con una X en el torso.

el entrenamiento consistía en qué Tsuna pueda aguantar más el estado del Hyper Mode.

mientras se esforzaba entrenando duramente.

la primera prueba que dijo reborn fue que tsuna mejorará su velocidad de vuelo.

cuando luchó contra Mukuro este voló hacia el derrotandolo.

pero su velocidad no era tan rápida y Mukuro perdió solo porque se asombro de que tsuna pudiera volar.

el castaño encendió en llamas sus guantes y salto de la montaña hasta el bosque.

si alguien hiciera eso de seguro estaría muerto.

en cambio tsuna antes de tocar el suelo , expulsó una pequeña cantidad de llamas de sus manos empezando a volar esquivando los árboles del bosque.

su idea era atravesar el bosque en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible.

para el era difícil volar porque tenía que estar al tanto de lo que estaba en frente suyo para no chocar se con un árbol o rama de está.

-Tu velocidad no es muy alta, intenta incrementar las llamas que expulsas de tus manos- comento el bebé desde la montaña.

siendo escuchado por tsuna quien tenía dudas si hacerlo.

ya le era complicado hacerlo a la velocidad que tenía.

pero solamente le hizo caso y incremento su velocidad.

este chocaba con algunas ramas lastimando se un poco.

ya le era casi imposible reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar un tronco que se le atravesará.

-Aun no es suficiente velocidad, intenta incrementar más las llamas- pidió nuevamente el bebé.

**-Tsnk, Reborn no puedo expulsar más llamas, este es el máximo que puedo usar y además se me está complicando esquivar los árboles-** dijo el castaño.

-vamos, tienes la intuición vongola, intenta usarlo- comento el bebé.- y si puedes expulsar más llamas, solamente que tienes miedo de expulsar demasiadas y hacerte daño.-

**-pero... no se si confiar en la intuición vongola, Kugh!-** tsuna se cortó un poco el brazo por una rama afilada.

tsuna dudaba si confiar en su intuición, piensa de que puede que se equivoqué y choque con un árbol.

-vamos, te harás más daño si no confías en tu intuición- comento el bebé.

**-... Está bien...-** acepto tsuna a su intuición

ahora todo cambio, tsuna esquivaba fácilmente los árboles y ramas que se le cruzaba.

también uso muchas llamas, casi al límite, para ir más rápido.

ya era muy diferente a la velocidad que usaba antes.

-bien, esa es muy buena velocidad, tsuna- dijo reborn sonriendo - aparte, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta pero ya pasaron 26 minutos de que empezaste a usar el Hyper Mode-

**-casi media hora...?-**\- dijo asombrado

-si, ahora, probemos algo-

**-que cosa-**

-deja de volar- pidió el Arcobaleno.

tsuna dejo de expulsar tantas llamas, pero callo al suelo barriéndolo

**-tsk...-** tsuna se levantó rápidamente.

-ese es el problema- dijo reborn cayendo del cielo con un león transformado en un paracaídas.

**-eh?, a qué te refieres-** pregunto tsuna en modo Hyper.

-no puedes controlar muy bien el aterrizaje- dijo reborn dejando a leon en su sombrero - tienes que practicar aterrizar cuando vueles, eso puede ser un gran problema.-

**-entiendo... bien, creo que puedo solucionarlo facilmente.-** dijo el castaño dandose la vuelta para expulsar una gran cantidad de llamas empezando a volar a gran velocidad.

este muy seguido dejaba de volar y intentaba aterrizar lo mejor posible, intentos, intentos,intentos fallidos, hasta que le fue agarrando el juego.

* * *

**PI,PI,PI,PI**

el sonido del despertador sonaba en la habitación de tsuna y en la de bianchi.

en la habitación de Tsuna

-buenos días...kiba- dijo algo dormido el castaño

-buenos días issei-kun- le devolvió Kiba.

-tengo hambre, vamos a ver si hay algo para comer- comento Issei.

-no creo que debamos hacer eso, sugiero que esperemos a que llegue reborn y allí pedirle permiso para que podamos desayunar- comento el rubio

-no creo que ese bebé venga o se queje si es que comemos algo-

-hmm... esta bien, después de todo, no podemos entrenar con el estómago vacío-

los dos chicos se levantaron y fueron hacia la cocina

en la habitación de Bianchi

-buenos días a todas...- dijo Asia aún dormida, intentando levantarse.

-buenos dias- dijieron todas.

-ya son las 6?, creo que deberíamos prepararnos para irnos- sugirió la gremory.

-no crean que van a ir a entrenar con el estómago vacío, no?- pregunto Bianchi- vengan, haré el desayuno, mamá me enseñó a cocinar...sin veneno-

-eh?, cómo que sin veneno?- pregunto nerviosa Asia.

-are?, porque le dices mamá a la madre de sawada-kun?- pregunto akeno.

-oh, mamá prefiere que todos les diga mama- respondió la peli rosa.

-ya veo...-

-bueno, siganme- dijo Bianchi para salir y dirigirse junto a las chicas del club de lo oculto hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron con los chicos

-ciaossu- dijo una voz

todos los demonios miraron que en la mesa estaba el Arcobaleno del sol

-espero que hayan amanecido bien, así que prepárense para irnos- ordenó el bebe

-eh?, pero si apenas sono la alarma de las 6 Am- dijo issei sorprendido.

-les dije que los iba a buscar a las 6 de la mañana, o no?- dijo el bebe sonriendo.

-pero... aun no hemos desayunado- dijo tímidamente la rubia ex monja.

-reborn, deja que ellos desayunen por lo menos- pidió la asesina.

-hm, entonces tú harás la comida- dijo reborn.

-si, ahora lo preparo, enseguida hago tu café.- Bianchi fue a preparar el desayuno

-no se preocupe, Bianchi-San, yo haré la cena- dijo rías

-eh?, excusarse la asesina

-cocinar es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Tsunayoshi-kun nos está ayudando demasiado- comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-ya veo...entonces, te lo encargo- dijo bianchi yendo junto a los demás.

-quien entrena sin desayunar?- pregunto Issei con arrogancia

-El mejor ejemplo sería Tsuna- respondió Bianchi

-eh?, el está loco?!- grito Issei asombrado.

-no, solamente que reborn no lo deja desayunar para ir a entrenar, desde hace tiempo que lo hace-

-e-eso no tiene que ser verdad!- grito Asia- verdad?, Reborn-san, verdad que no haría entrenar a Tsuna-san sin haber desayunado-

-no tengo razón para mentirte- respondió reborn - es verdad lo que dice bianchi-

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron en conjunto los demonios

-tsuna no tiene tiempo para eso, aunque es su decisión si hacerme caso o no...-

-...Entonces le prepararé un almuerzo para que coma!- dijo Rías cocinando más rápido

-Y-Yo también le haré algo de comer!- grito Asia yendo hacia Rías, empezando a cocinar también.

-wao- reborn estaba sorprendido

-esto...reborn-sensei- llamo Issei

-hm?, que sucede- pregunto el bebé mirando al castaño que estaba sentado alado de kiba y akeno

-bueno...en donde está tsuna?- pregunto, llamando la atención de todos.

-el está en la montaña del bosque de nanimori, la montaña que divide kuoh con nanimori- respondió el bebé.

-eh?, y que hace allí?, pensé que el vendría contigo-

-oh, le dije que siguiera entrenando, justamente cuando me iba a ir llegó Basil, ahora mismo creo que tsuna debería estar entrenando su velocidad-

-eh?, más velocidad?- pregunto Issei.

-pero... cuando Levi estaba apunto de lastimar a Lambo, no pude ver cuando llegó hacia el otro lado para detener la pelea- comento el caballo de Rías.

-es cierto, no es ya rápido?- pregunto issei.

-...Xanxus no es alguien para confiarse, tsuna lo sabe, me dijo que entrenaría duro para cumplir una promesa...-

-una... promesa?-

esto sorprendió a todas las mujeres que escucharon lo que comento el bebé.

Rías por su parte, estaba feliz y apenada.

que tsuna se esfuerce por algo que ella no quiere le hace sentir mal, pero que tsuna se esté esforzando por ella le hacía sentir a la vez feliz.

todas las demás chicas estaban sintiendo pena por el castaño.

Asia estaba un poco celosa el porque tsuna se esfuerce por otra chica que no sea ella.

-...entonces, cuando vayamos a esa montaña...el...descansará?- pregunto issei.

-no, cuando yo llegue iniciaré su tercera etapa- respondió el bebé.

-eh?!, no descansará?!-

-no hay tiempo para eso-

-tsk, no crees que te estás pasando?- pregunto issei molesto, parándose en frente del bebé.

-...no, porque lo preguntas?-

-Tsuna-kun está entrenando más de la cuenta, creo que...!-

-y yo creo que tu querida ama depende de tsuna-

-E-Eh?-

-yo se que esto ya es demasiado, pero tsuna fue el que me lo pidio-

-aparte, no eres alguien para decirme eso, por lo visto eres el portador del legendario Dragon rojo, el poder que puede matar a dios, sin embargo, eres el más débil-

-no puedes decirme que alguien se esté pasando, cuando tú eres el más débil de todo el grupo-

-...yo...-

-reborn, ya es suficiente- dijo Bianchi.

-...mejor cuida tus palabras chico, que sabes que si te pasas de la linea, yo seré el que acabe con tu vida-

-Reborn- llamo molesta la asesina.

-ya lo se- contesto reborn

-issei-kun...- intento decir algo el caballo.

-no...no te preocupes... el tiene razón...- dijo con la cabeza baja el castaño- el tiene razón de que soy el más débil...-

-Issei-kun...- dijo rías mirando con pena a su siervo

-pero...es por eso el que estoy aquí!- grito issei. llamando la atención de reborn- Vine aquí para hacerme más fuerte!, no quiero que tsuna-kun tenga que ser el único que cargue con todos nuestros problemas, Quiero ser más fuerte para ayudar a Tsuna-kun en proteger a mis amigos!- grito issei parándose nuevamente

-...bien dicho- dijo reborn mirando al castaño con una sonrisa.

-E-Eh?-

-estas son las palabras de alguien que tiene voluntad, tsuna dijo lo mismo cuando empezamos a entrenar, eso es lo que quería escuchar.-

-e-enserio?-

-si, pero tendremos que quitar tu perversión-

-creo que eso es imposible, reborn-san- dijo Kiba riéndose.

-nada es imposible, haré que cambie a la fuerza si es necesario-

-jaja, quiero ver eso-

issei solamente estaba sudando por los nervios de que lo arruine si hace algún comentario pervertido

* * *

-...en qué estás metido...Tsu-kun- dijo Nana preocupada.

en el sanatorio nakayama estaba Nana en la habitación de Lambo.

ella estuvo cuidando del pequeño bovino desde que la dejaron entrar.

al instante ella llamo a las amigas de tsuna con quién más se habían llevado bien con lambo.

-Señora Sawada!- gritaron ambas chicas que nana llamo, abriendo la puerta de repente.

-Kyoko-chan,Haru-chan, vinieron!- dijo alegre la castaña viendo a las recién llegadas.

-¡¿Cómo está Lambo-chan?!- pregunto la auto proclamada esposa de Tsuna, Haru.

-Finalmente salió del estado crítico y se estabilizó- respondió la madre de tsuna acariciando el cabello de Lambo- ahora solo debemos esperar pacientemente hasta que recobre la consciencia-

-¿Cómo llego Lambo-kun a esto...?- dijo preocupada kyoko, con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-que ha pasado...?- pregunto Haru igual de estado que Kyoko.

-Parece que los Rayos de ayer alcanzaron su paraguas y luego se cayó por la pendiente de la calle- respondió nerviosa la castaña.

eso era mentira.

Nana tampoco sabía el porque Tsuna trajo a Lambo en un mal estado.

pero no pregunto nada por simplemente porque la carta que envío su esposo se lo pedía.

ella sabía que ellos dos estaban involucrados en algo, pero tampoco tenía que pensar mal de ellos.

así que ella esperara a que se lo digan

pero ella sabía que Kyoko y haru iban a preguntar el como le pasó eso a Lambo.

así que con el tiempo en donde estuvo esperando a que le dieran permiso para entrar a cuidar a Lambo, pensó en una mentira para la ocasión.

-lambo-chan...- Haru acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño bovino con tristeza.

-¿cómo puede ser...?, pobre Lambo- comento la Ídol de la escuela nanimori, también triste por lambo.

nana se sentía fatal al ver a las dos chicas preocupadas por lambo.

esta recordó la ocasión cuando tsuna junto a sus amigos y los demonios trajo a Lambo.

-que está haciendo?!, lo regañare cuando regrese- dijo molesta la madre del castaño

aunque fuera una sorpresa ver qué su hijo que fue a kuoh por estudios volvió, no era excusa para no sentir el enojo de su madre.

* * *

-entonces, empezaremos con la tercera face del entrenamiento.- aviso reborn quien estaba en frente de tsuna y basil. -estas listo?, Tsuna?-

-si!- confirmo el castaño

-La tercera fase es para la forma final de controlar la ultima voluntad- dijo reborn con una sonrisa.- conocida como... "pasar el punto zero de la voluntad".-

-...punto...zero?- repitió el castaño.

-finalmente, estamos avanzando hacia ese legendario movimiento- comento basil - que solo el primero era capaz de hacer.-

-entonces si lo logro, puedo ser mas poderoso que varia...?- pregunto el castaño- puedo derrotar a xanxus también...?-

-quien sabe... el es fuerte- fue lo único que respondió el bebe.

-...-

-sawada-dono...-

-lo intentare!- dijo determinado - hare lo que sea si hay posibilidades-

-en serio?- pregunto el bebe mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-si, estoy seguro.- contesto el castaño.

-...bien, primero que nada,para aprender como controlar la ultima voluntad en modo hyper, tengan una pelea.- aviso el bebe.- los dos entren en modo hyper.-

-los dos...?- pregunto el castaño.

-le rogue al maestro para usarlas y me dio permiso- respondio basil sacando de un frasco dos pildoras azules.- es mas o menos dificil de soportar para el cuerpo...pero deberia ser posible en teoria.- dijo basil mientras tragaba las dos pildoras al mismo tiempo.

-!Uh!- de la frente de basil, una llama de color azul salio de repente.

_-es mas dificil de soportar de lo que pensaba...-_ penso basil mientras sudaba.

-uh...estoy...Listo!- grito basil, sacando su espada triangular, poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-con que... ese es un portador de las llamas de la ultima voluntad?- pregunto Asia mirando el encuentro.

los gremorys fueron llevados por reborn a la misma montaña en donde estaban tsuna junto a basil.

reborn les pidió que se quedaran a observar y que luego les entrenaría.

-debe ser... pero, es de diferente color a comparación de tsuna-kun.- comento kiba mirando con atención.

-esa debería ser la llama de la lluvia.- informo la heredera del clan gremory.

-eh?, con que asi se ve la llama de la lluvia...- dijo akeno.- nunca lo había visto en persona.-

-pero... que harán?- pregunto asia.

-reborn dijo que ellos tendrian que pelear, pero no estoy tan segura...- respondio rias.

-e-eh?, acaso no vio el estado en el que se encuentra Tsuna-san?!- grito preocupada la ex monja.- ni si quiera descanso, y esta muy lastimado!.-

-yo también pienso que debiera descansar...- dijo kiba.

-p-pero, ese chico entro en el mismo estado en el que tsuna-kun entro cuando lambo estaba por ser asesinado.- dijo issei.

-si, debe ser por las pastillas que tomo.- dedujo Rias.

-p-pero, tsuna-san como entrara en ese estado?- pregunto asia

-no lo se... deberíamos ver.- dijo rias.

-e-estas bien, basil-kun...?!- pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-no quiero que esa gente se apodere de los anillos que mi maestro ha protegido.- respondio determinado el rubio.- por favor, no sea gentil conmigo, sawada-dono.-

-basil-kun...- dijo Tsuna sudando-... Entiendo!.-

-bien.- reborn saco su pistola y rapidamente le dispare en la frente de tsuna.

-e-eh?.- se preguntaron todos los gremorys a exepcion de asia.

todos vieron como Reborn, el que entrenaba a tsuna, lo acababa de matar sin piedad, de un disparo en la frente.

todos se asustaron, pensaron que era una traición de parte de reborn para poder asesinar al otro candidato a ser el jefe de vongola.

tenia sentido, quien dispararía a alguien de la nada? eso se preguntaban los gremorys.

pero asia, parecia que ya sabia que estaba pasando.

ella ya habia visto antes como reborn le habia disparado a tsuna cuando squalo llego a la ciudad de kuoh.

por lo que ya tenia ese pensamiento que reborn iba a hacer algo asi.

**-Basil-kun...-** una llama anaranjada salio de la frente de tsuna, sus guantes que antes eran de lana ahora se volvieron unos de cuero con una X de metal en el torso, al igual que sus dedos eran de metal.

su expresión cambio, a la misma cuando levi estaba por matar a lambo y tsuna lo interrumpió derritiendo los pararrayos.

los mismos ojos anaranjados con una mirada seria y determinada.

**-estoy en deuda contigo.-** Tsuna encendió sus manos en llamas.

-q-que acaba de pasar!- grito issei sorprendido.

-e-el entro en ese estado por una bala?- pregunto nervioso kiba. igual de sorprendido que issei.

-no tenia idea que se podía hacer eso.- dijo akeno.

-se llama "la llama de la ultima voluntad", cuando alguien quiere hacer algo, lo hará con su ultima voluntad, supongo que tsunayoshi-kun quería entrenar y por eso su llama salio.- dedujo rias.- la muerte es lo mejor para entrar a ese estado.-

-o-osea que Tsuna-kun M-Murió realmente?- pregunto issei nervioso.

-si, pero revivió por así decirlo.- respondió Rias.

-eso... ya lo había visto antes.- comento la rubia.

-eh?, cuando?!- pregunto issei

-cuando ese tipo de pelo largo de los varia vino a kuoh.- respondió Asia.

-entonces, Tsuna-kun ya había entrado en ese estado?, y perdió contra el?!, con esa velocidad que mostró en la pelea de lambo?!- pregunto el castaño, incrédulo de lo que decía la ex monja.

-no, el antes se le rompió la ropa y era mas agresivo, ese chico de la llama azul asi se comportaba cuando entro en ese estado-

-entonces... este es un nuevo estado?.- pregunto el castaño

-sin duda, es el estado de la hyper voluntad, mejor dicho "Hyper Mode".- dijo una voz.

ellos se voltearon y vieron a Reborn tomando café tranquilamente, como si no acabara de dispararle a alguien en su cabeza.

-Hyper...Mode?- pregunto kiba.

-si, es un estado totalmente diferente en comparación al estado de la ultima voluntad.- respondió el bebe.

-el hyper mode es mas fuerte que el estado de la ultima voluntad?- pregunto akeno, interesada.

-en efecto, tsuna puede pensar con claridad lo que hace en el estado de hyper mode, mientras que el de la ultima voluntad, lo contrario.-

-y-ya veo...-

-p-pero, Reborn-san!, Tsuna-san no debería descansar primero?, esta lastimado en varias partes.- pregunto preocupada la ex monja.- por favor déjeme ir a ayudarlo!-

-no, ya lo escuchaste anoche, no puedes ayudarnos.- respondió el arcobaleno.

-p-pero, por lo menos que descanse!-

-yo también pienso que tsuna debería descansar, pero el tiene la decisión de hacerlo o no-

-tsk... se esta esforzando demasiado...- dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

-bueno, el recuperara fuerzas con la comida que sus novias les hizo, así que no se preocupen.- dijo sonriendo mirando a dos chicas del clan gremory.

específicamente a las dos que se sonrojaron a gran manera.

la pelea empezó, Tsuna rápidamente fue corriendo hacia basil con la intención de golpearlo con el puño derecho.

basil ya previendo esto, fue corriendo hacia tsuna, esquivando con un ladeo de cabeza el puño derecho de tsuna para que con su espada, intentar cortar la espalda de este.

intento que fue fallido, ya que tsuna, gracias a su intuición, se agacho y esquivo el corte.

tsuna estaba dudando de si confiar en su intuición, pero ahora vio que era lo mejor para la pelea.

sin dejar descanso para tsuna, basil se tiro al suelo y pateo las piernas de tsuna, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio.

cuando tsuna cae al suelo, vio que basil lo estaba por cortar con su espada, así que este rodó como si fuera un tronco de un árbol esquivando el corte.

rápidamente este se para y nuevamente va hacia basil.

Basil, en vez de lanzarse también a atacar al castaño, solamente espero a que este se acercara.

la intuición de tsuna le decía que esquivara lo que basil le estaba por hacer.

basil, en un movimiento rápido, le corto un poco la mejilla del castaño, haciendo que le salga sangre, pero muy lentamente.

_**-su espada... se prendió en llamas!-**_ pensó el castaño sorprendido.

en efecto, la espada de basil se había envuelto en llamas azules, aunque solamente en las puntas de la espada.

**-tu estilo de pelea es la velocidad, eso era un gran problema, pero ahora, creo que ya no lo es tanto.-** dijo basil, mirando con una sonrisa confiada al castaño.

**-deshacerte... de mi velocidad?-** pregunto confundido el castaño.

pero no lo pensó tanto así que fue nuevamente corriendo hacia basil.

este mandaba varios golpes y patas a basil, que este lo esquivaba con facilidad.

_**-se volvió mas**_** rápido!-**pensó tsuna, algo cansado. **_-no... yo soy mas lento... supongo que la punta con la que me corto la mejilla izquierda, estaba con esa llama azul que tiene, y al parecer esa llama hace mas lento al oponente._**\- dedujo mirando la situación._**-no puedo usar ya mi velocidad física... soy demasiado lento, así que... supongo que usare las llamas para incrementar mi velocidad.-**_

Tsuna, de la nada, desapareció de donde estaba.

-D-Desaparecio!- grito issei asombrado.

-no... no desapareció, miren.- dijo reborn apuntando a la pelea

todos miraron a donde apuntaba el bebe, viendo que.

tsuna le había insertado una patada con su pierna derecha a basil, con sus manos prendidos en llamas.

mandando a barrer el suelo al rubio.

-c-como apareció allí?!- grito kiba sorprendido.

-es fácil, el al ver que basil hizo que su cuerpo sea mas lento, utilizo sus llamas como propulsores para llegar rápidamente a basil y así sorprenderlo con una patada.- respondió reborn tranquilamente.

-s-sorprendente...- comento issei sorprendido.

-p-pero, que son esas llamas azules?- pregunto Asia. sin dejar de mirar el encuentro entre tsuna y basil.

-esa llama es la llama de la lluvia.- respondió el arcobaleno.

-e-eso ya lo sabíamos, pero, porque hizo mas lento a tsunayoshi-kun?- pregunto rias.

-la llama de la lluvia, que gracias a su característica tranquilidad, puede ser utilizada para debilitar al objetivo o restringir su capacidad de movimiento.- respondió reborn.

-entonces, Basil con el corte que le hizo a tsuna-kun, utilizo las llamas de la lluvia para hacer mas lento a tsuna-kun, no?- pregunto issei.

-bien dicho, issei, estas en lo correcto- felicito el arcobaleno.

aunque issei no lo mostrara por estar concentrado en la pelea de tsuna contra basil, por dentro estaba contento.

Basil se paro nuevamente, y encendió un poco mas la llama de su frente, haciéndola mas grande.

**-buen golpe, pero no creas que sucederá de nuevo.- **comento basil con una sonrisa, encendiendo las llamas de la ultima voluntad en las puntas de su espada.

**-entonces... tendré que darlo todo!-** en una explosión de llamas en las manos de tsuna.

desapareció y apareció en frente de basil, intentando dar un golpe con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas.

basil ya teniendo una idea de que tsuna iba a hacer eso, bloqueo el golpe con su espada, pero por la potencia del golpe del castaño, hizo que retrocediera varios metros de este.

basil sin perder el tiempo, fue corriendo nuevamente hacia tsuna.

Tsuna hizo lo mismo con basil, dando una explosión detrás suya así aparecer en frente de basil.

cuando tsuna estaba en frente de basil, iba a golpearlo nuevamente con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas en su cara.

pero basil, lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo hacia abajo de tsuna, y darle un golpe en el estomago de este.

tsuna gracias al golpe de basil, fue mandado a barrer el suelo varios metros.

este nuevamente se paro y fue corriendo hacia basil, sin usar sus llamas como impulso.

esto le pareció raro a basil, pero lo ignoro así que fue corriendo hacia tsuna, encendiendo completamente su espada triangular.

al estar cerca los dos, basil rápidamente envió un corte horizontal que fue esquivado por tsuna, poniéndose debajo de basil.

**-¡Toma** **esto!- **grito tsuna, para golpear el estomago fuertemente con su puño envuelto en llamas.

como si no fuera suficiente.

con la mano en la cual estaba libre.

expulso una gran cantidad de llamas hacia el suelo.

haciendo volar a tsuna con basil en su puño.

-Q-Que esta pasando?!- grito sorprendido issei. mirando la gran torre de llamas que desaparecía lentamente, cosa que hizo tsuna.

-E-ESTA VOLANDO?!- grito asia sorprendida.

cuando los dos chicos en el estado de hyper mode estaban en una gran altura.

tsuna con otro golpe con su puño derecho en llamas, aparto a basil de su camino.

basil caia de espaldas, al parecer ese golpe fue muy duro.

pero tsuna, aun en el aire, se expulso con llamas que salían de su mano izquierda en dirección a basil, y con el puño derecho envuelto en llamas, golpeo nuevamente el estomago del rubio.

ahora los dos iban rápidamente a dirección al suelo.

con tsuna expulsando llamas de su mano derecho para hacer que el golpe contra el suelo sea mas duro para basil.

parecía un cometa que estaba llevando a una persona al suelo.

-**ORREA!-** tsuna expulso mas llamas de su mano izquierda, haciendo que los dos desaparecieran del aire y que una explosión de polvo apareciera en el suelo.

-Q-Que sucedió?!- grito kiba.

-...miren.- dijo reborn.

cuando el polvo se disipo un poco, se pudo lograr a ver como tsuna estaba encima de basil, aun con su puño derecho en su estomago.

tsuna había hecho un pequeño cráter en el suelo con basil.

basil ya había salido del estado de hyper mode, quedando inconsciente por el golpe de tsuna.

-g-gano tsuna-kun!- grito issei parandose de donde estaba para dirigirse en donde estaba tsuna.

todos los demonios también siguieron la castaño acercándose al cráter.

**-...muchas gracias...Basil-kun...-** dijo tsuna separándose del cuerpo de basil.**\- gracias, por el encuentro... realmente te **lo agradezco...- en medio de lo que comentaba el castaño, la llama de su cabeza se había apagado,y este se estaba por caer al suelo.

pero Rias lo agarro a tiempo antes de que toque el suelo.

-c-como esta, buchou?- pregunto issei nervioso.

todos los gremorys miraron el estado de tsuna y basil.

tsuna la parecer era el que mas en mal estado estaba.

mientras que basil solamente tenia marcas de golpes y tierra en su cuerpo.

-... Reborn... los podemos curar?- pregunto rias.

Rias le dolia ver como Tsuna estaba en mal estado, con marcas de golpes en su cara, ropa, y sangre saliendo de varias partes de su cuerpo.

la explosión que le hizo también le había dañado, por las piedras que salieron disparadas a causa del la repentina explosión.

-... a tsuna no, pero a basil si.- contesto reborn.

-...Asia...Cura al otro chico.- ordeno rias.

-p-pero, tsuna-san?- pregunto preocupada.

-ve y curalo, después curaremos a tsunayoshi-kun.- dijo seriamente la mujer de pelo rojo.

-...- Asia sin decir nada, empezó a curar al rubio que estaba inconsciente.

una luz verde se formo en las manos de la rubia, indicando que había empezado a curar las heridas a basil.

al cabo de unos minutos, basil se despertó ya curado.

Rias habia llevado a Tsuna en donde estaban sentados anterior mente

dejándolo descansar en sus muslos.

issei estaba totalmente celoso, pero sabia que era lo mejor, Rias estaba muy preocupada por Tsuna.

-reborn... podemos curar a tsunayoshi-kun?- pregunto nuevamente la heredera del clan gremory, acariciando el cabello del inconsciente.

-ya lo dije, no puedes hacer...-

-pero enserio necesitamos curarlo!- grito Rias.

-...-

-Porque diablos no quieres que lo curemos?!-

-...-

-por lo menos di la razón para que no lo curemos!-

-... ya escuchaste a una de las cervello, dijo que no puedes ayudar a ninguno de los dos bandos.-

-Pero eso importa ahora?!, ahora tsunayoshi-kun esta muy herido, no puede estar en estas condiciones!.-

-...haz lo que quieras, después de todo, tu seras la que se case con el decimo vongola-

-..Asia!- llamo Rias.

-Si!, ahora mismo!- Asia empezó a curar al castaño

luego de unos minutos, las heridas que tenia tsuna habían sido totalmente curadas, solamente tenia que darse un baño para que la suciedad de su cuerpo se fuera.

-hmmm.- gimió un poco el castaño -...eh?, Rias-sempai...hola- saludo dormido.

-Buenas tardes, tsunayoshi-kun.- devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-...eh?... EH?!- tsuna se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

rápidamente se levanto y empezó a hacer reverencias a rias, pidiendo perdón.

-L-Lo siento por hacer que tengas que usar tus piernas para que yo este cómodo!-

-no tienes porque preocuparte, tsunayoshi-kun- dijo tranquilamente la gremory.- de hecho, puedes pedirme dormir en mis muslos las veces que quieras.-

-e-eh?!- vapor empezaba a salir de las orejas de tsuna.

-T-Tsuna-san!, t-tu también puedes dormir en mis piernas si quieres, no tengo problemas!.- grito celosa la ex monja.

-T-Tu tambien?!, Asia-san?!- grito sonrojado el castaño.

* * *

-esta delicioso esto!- grito tsuna asombrado.

luego de una charla, los gremorys sacaron la comida que habian preparado para tsuna.

ahora mismo Tsuna estaba probando el postre que le habia hecho Rias.

-me alegra que te guste- dijo rias alegremente.

-Enserio esta delicioso Rias-sempai!, muchas gracias por molestarte en traerme algo tan delicioso.-

-no te preocupes, después de todo, tu nos estas ayudando demasiado, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.-

-t-tsuna-san, yo también te prepare algo...- dijo Asia tímidamente.

-eh?, enserio?- pregunto el castaño

-si... toma- Asia le entrego lo que habia preparado.

Tsuna dejando de lado el postre que le hizo Rias, probo el postre que le hizo la ex monja, quedando alucinado.

-Esto sabe demasiado bien!- grito tsuna.- Asia-san, esto sabe delicioso, no sabia que podías cocinar tan bien!-

-M-Muchas gracias!, la madre de issei-san me enseño un poco...y bianchi-san también me enseño algunas recetas que tu madre hace.- explico la ex monja.

-los dos están muy deliciosos!, Rias-sempai, Asia-san, muchas gracias!- tsuna hizo una reverencia.

-no te preocupes.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-esto demuestra que serán unas excelentes esposas, Rias-sempai, a la persona a quien estés enamorada es muy afortunado a tenerte como pareja.- alago tsuna a rias.

-y tu Asia-san, no hay duda de que todos se enamoren de ti, eres muy buena persona y en cocina, realmente tu novio es muy afortunado.- alago ahora a asia.

las dos mencionadas se sonrojaron a gran manera.

-m-mi novio?, a que te refieres.- pregunto asia, tímidamente y muy sonrojada.

-eh?, no tienes novio?, pensé que ya tenias.- comento el castaño.

-n-no, hasta ahora no tuve ninguno.- respondio asia.

-tsuna, no pierdas el tiempo y declarate, antes de que alguien se la lleve.- ordeno reborn con una sonrisa.

-no digas bromas como esas!- grito sonrojado le castaño.

las dos mujeres estaban al rojo vivo.

en algún momento el cabello de rias seria superado por el sonrojo de las dos demonios.

-vamos, no te has decidido?, haru se confeso y quiere ser tu esposa,no..., ella misma se declaro tu esposa.- dijo reborn.- y no esperes que kyoko se te confiese, hazlo tu, porque ella si esta enamorada de...- fue interrumpido por la mano de tsuna.

-Reborn ya te dije que no hagas ese tipos de bromas de mal gusto!- grito enojado el castaño.

este se volteo para mirar a los demonios.

-lo siento por hacer que vean eso...eh?, Rias-sempai...Asia-san...porque tienen esa cara?- pregunto con mucho miedo mirando la mirada que provocaba escalofríos de las chicas.

-quien es haru y kyoko?- preguntaron las dos.

-s-son amigas de aqui!, p-porque e-están de ese humor?-

-Tsuna-sera mejor que corras.- comento kiba nervioso.

-e-eh?, p-porque lo dices?.-

-tsuna-kun, incluso ya viste la ropa interior de kyoko, ya no tienes excusa para evitar confesarte- comento reborn.

-Reborn!- grito enojado y sonrojado el castaño.

-incluso hace unos dias ya viste la ropa de interior de haru, ya decídete.-

-REBORN!-

eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-OH DIABLOS, TSUNA-KUN CORRE!- grito asustado kiba.

-eh?...EEH?!-

las chicas ya no eran las mismas de siempre, ahora tenían un aura que demostraba que habían hecho enfadar a una mujer, y pero aun, celosa.

tsuna empezó a correr del lugar, y antes de que las chicas lo agarraran, este salto de la montaña cayendo al rió en donde empezó su entrenamiento.

-porque diablos estan enojadas?!- pregunto tsuna siendo llevado por el rio.

tsuna no entiende a las mujeres, y sera mejor que lo entienda lo mas antes posible.

porque sino, no sobrevivirá así, incluso puede que ni llegue a pelear contra xanxus.

* * *

**bueno aquí el capitulo que me dio mucha hueva de hacer, no tenia ideas y no quería que fuera tan rápido las batallas.**

**me dio pena ajena escribir esto la dvd.**

**pero quería actualizar.**

**así que soporten lo jsjsjs**

**-grifftin**


	8. entrenamiento y pelea de los guardianes!

**¡Hola! ****si, lo se, tarde años en actualizar ... otra vez ... ****pero, con el tema de la cuarentena obligatoria, podría escribir más seguido pero las clases en línea no me dejan en paz. ****¿Quién diablos pensó que eso era buena idea? ****bueno, aquí el capítulo que lo escribí como 20 palabras por día jaja.**

* * *

-Estas bien ...?, Pareces estar pasmado ...-

-eh ... como esta vez fue mi primera vez usando el modo hiper, me siento un poco cansado ... pero si no fuera de Asia-san, sería peor, no se preocupe.-

era de noche, Tsuna, renacido y Basilio estaban dirigiéndose a la escuela secundaria nanimori, donde se desataría la batalla por los anillos de la tormenta.

los gremorys querían acompañar a los tres chicos pero Tsuna solicitó que ellos cuiden a su madre, para que no este ella en peligro por si xanxus planea algo.

aparte seria una buena oportunidad para que conozca a la madre del castaño.

después de que Tsuna saltara de la montaña, inicio el entrenamiento de Issei.

por petición de Rias, ya que al parecer issei era el mas débil de todos.

issei determinado con ser fuerte para ser el rey del harén comenzó a entrenar, pero esa determinación acabo luego de 5 minutos de entrenamiento.

el entrenamiento que Reborn hacia era a otro nivel. es como si Reborn fuera del mismo demonio.

Asia por su parte tuvo que curar varias veces al castaño, porque siempre terminaba con muchas lastimaduras.

entre ellas balas que impactaron en su cuerpo.

issei estaba arrepentido por entrenar con ese bebe.

pensaba que un simple bebe no podría hacer que su entrenamiento sea el peor entrenamiento de su vida.

pero ese entrenamiento tuvo buenos resultados.

cuando Rías le pidió que lanzara un ataque de magia con varios **BOST** , destruyó casi una montaña que perdió a lo lejos.

en total pudo hacer 12 **BOST** , pero toda esa cantidad de poder hacia que issei se cansara bastante rápido.

Cuando ya estaba allí por anochecer, Reborn pide que issei se quedara entrenando junto a Asia en las montañas, para que los dos nuevos demonios puedan mejorar con su magia.

-Finalmente es el turno de gokudera.- dijo el bebe en el hombro de Tsuna.

-si es gokudera-kun, no deberíamos tener problemas.- dijo el castaño

-no es tan fácil como crees, Tsuna.

-eh? -

-el oponente de gokudera es ese belphegor ... quien es llamado "Prince the Ripper" .-

-eh? ... principe? ...-

-Obtuvo ese nombre porque Ama desgarrar gente.-

-es un príncipe? -

-si, al parecer realmente posee la sangre de cierta realeza. en fin, el no sabia que hacer con su extraordinario e incomparable sentido de la batalla, asi que se unio voluntariamente a Varia.

-eh oido hablar al maestro sobre eso.- comento Basil, ganando la atención de tsuna.- si uno solo mira las habilidades para la batalla, belphegor es el mas talentoso en varia.-

-gokudera-kun realmente se esta enfrentando a alguien aterrador ...-

-esta es otra dura batalla ...-

sin que ellos se den cuenta, ya había llegado a la escuela secundaria nanimori.

-¡Tsuna! -

-¡Sawada! -

-yamamoto !, Onii-san! -grito Tsuna

en la entrada de la escuela estaban el loco del béisbol y el boxeador con cabello de pasto.

-eh ?, y gokudera-kun? - pregunto Tsuna mirando a los alrededores

-eh ?, yo pensaba que vendría con ustedes, chicos.- respondió Yamamoto confuso

-el aún no está aquí- comento Ryohei

-q-que habrá pasado ...? -

-quizas fue detenido por shamal ...- dijo el bebe quien se subió recientemente al hombro de yamamoto -es imposible que shamal deje que su discípulo entre una batalla sin ninguna oportunidad de ganar.-

-¡¿Eh?!, Entonces ...! -

-probablemente su nueva estrategia aún no esté completa ...-

-como puede ser ?! - Grito Tsuna muy nervioso.

-escuchen, entren al establecimiento ahora mismo, el guardián de la tormenta de la varia lleva un buen tiempo esperando.- dijo una chica de pelo rosa apareciendo de la nada cerca del grupo de tsuna.

-vamos.- ordenó Reborn

* * *

\- la batalla de hoy es adentro? - pregunto tsuna

tsuna y los demás estaban en los pasillos del tercer piso de su escuela.

-pero gokudera-dono está ...-

-que está haciendo ese cabeza de pulpo? -

-seguro vendrá! -

eran lo que decían el grupo de tsuna

_-pero el oponente es poderoso y terrible ... lo mejor sería no_ pelear.- tuvo miedo con el castaño

-y que si ha huido? - hablo el príncipe de los varia.- será asesinado de todos los modos.-

-cuando ese reloj de las once y punto, gokudera Hayato será descalificado. y belphegor ganará por abandono.- aviso una chica de pelo rosa.

el tiempo pasaba, y el reloj se iba acercando más a la hora de descalificación.

solo faltaba un minuto, hasta que una explosión llamo la atención de todos

-Disculpe por la larga espera, décimo.-

del humo salió un peli blanco con camisa azul y pantalones negro.

en su pecho tenía vendado, dando un entendimiento que se estaba recuperando de una herida provocada por ciertos seguidores de un ilusionista.

en su torso tenía un cinturón donde tenía varias dinamitas de gran variedad.

-gokudera Hayato, ha llegado! -

-¡Gokudera-kun! -

-cabeza de pulpo! -

-como ha llegado antes del tiempo determinado ...-

-reconocemos tu calificación para participar en este encuentro.- dijieron las dos chicas de pelo rosa.

-¡Bien! - Grito Ryohei.

_-una entrada totalmente innecesaria pero épico ...-_ pensó Reborn con un poco de gracia.

-nos tenias asustado de muerte, te ves bien.- hablo yamamoto- te quedaste dormido? -

-¡Eso es imposible! - Grito Gokudera. -lo siento por llegar tarde, décimo, me tomo algo de tiempo prepararme-

-ya veo ...- contesto el castaño _-aun así ... __el oponente es el genio número uno de varia ... gokudera-kun ...-_ pensó preocupado por su amigo.

-entonces ahora procedemos a explicar el campo de batalla. pero antes, por favor déjenme informarles debido a la herida, no teníamos más opción que sustituir a una de nosotras.- explico la mujer de pelo rosa.

-encantada- se presentó al parecer a la nueva mujer de pelo rosa.

-luce exactamente igual que la que fue herida.- comento Ryohei.

-he oído que hay muchas personas en cervello que pueden ser usados como remplazó- informa el Arcobaleno del sol

-el campo de batalla para está noche es todo el tercer piso de la escuela.-

-por supuesto, eso incluye el edificio este que está conectado con este edificio también.-

-y no solo los corredores. Las aulas de clase también están incluidas.

_-bien ... me gusta una locación que tenga muchos obstáculos ...-_ pensó en su mente gokudera.- como sea-

de repente, de un aula salió un viento increíblemente fuerte, rompiendo incluso la pared y la ventana de una parte del tercer piso de la escuela.

-q-que fue eso?! - pregunto asustado el castaño

-en varios lugares del campo, hemos instalado turbinas de tormenta- explico una mujer de pelo rosa mientras que la otra traía al parecer una máquina de cuatros lados

-turbina ... de tormenta? - pregunto el hombre bomba.

-las turbinas de tormenta tienen cuatro aberturas donde se produce viento.

-es un dispositivo de tormentas que puede liberar un viento muy fuerte al azar desde las cuatro aberturas.-

-si el viento los golpea directamente podrian ser expulsados hacia afuera ...- comento Ryohei.

-eso es exagerarlo ...- comento yamamoto.

-y está batalla tiene un límite de tiempo.-

\- a menos que complete el anillo de la tormenta y lo que pueda en menos de 15 minutos luego de iniciada la batalla ... las bombas de tiempo instaladas dentro de las turbinas de tormenta, explotarán una por una y volarán todo el tercer piso de la escuela.-

-N-No puede ser! - grito tsuna- entonces si la pelea no puede ser determinado, los dos ..-

-probablemente mueran.-

-eso significa que ninguno de los dos califica para la posición de guardián.-

-no puede ser! - grito muy nervioso tsuna

-en el peor de los casos, ellos no se interesan a veces si el anillo de la tormenta es destruido o no.-comento el Arcobaleno del sol - la única persona que cree que los anillos de la guardia no importan ... Probablemente es el .-

¡Xanxus!

-Parece que esto se ha vuelto serio.-

-como puede ...? -

-una batalla a muerte ... no parece interesante? - Comento Gokudera.

-hm ?, que fue ese sonido de ventanas estrellándose recien? - pregunto una voz viniendo por los pasillos.-hay alguien que está herido? -

el recién llegado al parecer vino con buenas intenciones al preguntar el bien estar.

aunque ... este solo agarró el pecho de ambas mujeres de pelo rosa.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijo gokudera sorprendido.

los Varía también se sorprendieron por la llegada del hombre.

-¡Uwaaaah! - y como era de esperarse, las dos mujeres de pelo rosa golpearon en la cara del recién llegado con un codazo.

mandándolo al suelo.

-ahhh, ellas está bien, esa elasticidad es signo de buena salud.- dijo con una sonrisa aunque su nariz saliera una línea de sangre.

-¡Sha-Shamal! - grito tsuna sorprendido.

-Trident shamal ... los rumores dicen que fue reclutado por la varia dos generaciones atras.- comento el bebé encapuchado de las varia.- Varia ha tratado de ganárselo ... pero el se negó ...-

-¡¿Que diablos estás haciendo aquí?! - pregunto / grito Gokudera en frente de shamal.

-Bueno, verás ... escuché el sonido de ventanas rompiéndose y pensé que alguien podría estar herido, así que vine ...- respondió del asesino.- pensé que podria ver tu pelea en broma, también.-

-tsk, demonios! -

-y bueno, estoy de este lado! - Shamal aviso al bando contrario a las cervello.- ¡encantado de conocerlos, muchachos que están allí con ropa de luto! -

-oh ?, shamal está de su lado ...- dijo el encapuchado.

-dino, colonnello, y ahora shamal ... porque personas tan talentosas están reunidas allí ...?, que mierda está pasando? - se pregunto squalo.- es otra vez, por ese niño ...? -

-Sin embargo, parece que nos podemos divertir un poco ... Con el oponente de hoy- hablo el bebé de los varia.

-¡Bien !, entonces hagamos lo de siempre antes de cada encuentro! - Grito muy animado el sol de Tsuna.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡Espera !, ¡No quiero !, ¡Una cosa tan embarazosa ...! - se negó el cabello de pulpo.- ¡No necesito hacer eso antes de mi pelea! -

-esto ... gokudera-kun ... podemos hacerlo? - pregunto el castaño.

-eh? -

-um ... cómo puedo decirlo ...?, realmente no se cómo identificarlo ... pero esta pelea nos involucramos en todos nosotros ... no quiero perder ninguno, así que no es mejor ... si actuamos como un grupo ?

-Decimo ... eres así de considerado con la familia ... porque no lo entendía ?! - grito de arrepentimiento gokudera.- ¡Hagámoslo, por favor déjeme! -

-e-esta bien, hagámoslo.-

-¡Si!-

-incluye esto también.- Reborn apareció una cola de al parecer de un disfraz de vaca

-que es esto ...? - pregunto tsuna agarrando la cola

-es la cola que se desprendió de la ropa de esa estúpida vaca, cuando estaba luchando ayer.-

-Lambo ...- Tsuna agarró con más fuerza la cola de lambo.

-No te recuerda esos días cuando esa vaca estupida ¿todavía estaba con nosotros? -

-no lo digas como si hubiera muerto! -

-pero creo que está bien, dejemos que lambo se una al círculo también.- hablo yamamoto.

-aunque es la cola de la vaca estupida, es mejor que nada.- estuvo de acuerdo gokudera.

-aunque el no este aquí, está con nosotros en espíritu.- comento Ryohei.

-Todos ... es cierto! -

-¡Ok, hagámoslo! - Grito Ryohei acercando su cabeza junto a los demás.

-¡Gokudera Pelea! -

-¡OOOOH! -

-oh, oh ... estos jóvenes son muy embarazosos.- comento shamal viendo lo que han hecho tsuna y sus amigos

-entonces, ustedes dos, vengan al centro- ordenó una mujer de pelo rosa a las tormentas de ambos lados.

-nunca traeré desgracia al título de la mano derecha del décimo.- comento gokudera con un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-eh ... bueno, pero ... no te sobreesfuerzes - dijo preocupado el castaño.

los varia y el grupo de tsuna fueron llevados a una sala distanciada al campo de batalla en diferentes lados

-por cierto, como el campo de batalla es demasiado grande, hemos instalado cámaras en todas las aulas.- aviso una de Cervelló.- ustedes pueden ver la pelea desde las gradas junto al edificio de la escuela.-

-al mismo tiempo, para evitar cualquier interferencia en la pelea, un sensor de rayos infrarrojos entre los observadores y el área de batalla.

-oi que utilizas bombas, estoy en lo cierto? bueno, supongo que es obvio, con solo mirarte se nota ...- inicio una pequeña conversación belphegor

-no estes nervioso; quítate el peso de tus hombros.- belphegor puso su mano derecha en el hombro de gokudera.

_-definitivamente no puedo perder !, no importa si eres un genio o no ...! -_ Pensaron gokudera.

-entonces, por el anillo de la tormenta, Belphegor vs. Gokudera Hayato!

-! Empieza la pelea! -

* * *

-ya veo ... por eso no vino issei-chan junto a su amiga.-

-así es, nana-san-

en la habitación de Lambo donde estaba recuperando, estaban los gremorys a excepción de issei y Asia, junto a la madre del castaño

-pero, porque mi hijo no me dijo nada sobre esto ?, ¿qué iba a tener un evento en su escuela?

-porque quería sorrenderla.- contesto Kiba.

-oh ... ya veo, pero supongo que no se pudo ...- nana miro con lástima a Lambo quien estaba inconsciente.

los demonios entablaron una conversación con la madre de tsuna apenas llegaron al lugar, por petición de Tsuna.

cada uno se presentó de forma respetuosa.

pero nana, dijo que no tenían que ser tan formal con ella, si son amigos de su hijo, no tenían problem.

los gremorys aunque no lo mostraran estaban preocupados por la pelea que tenía gokudera, si pierden, no obtendrán otra oportunidad.

pero también estaban pensando en que hacian asia e issei con su entrenamiento.

* * *

-¡L-lo logre! - grito victorioso issei con su brazo con el booster gear al aire.

-¡Genial issei-san! -felicito asia al castaño.- aunque ... preferiria que no hubiéramos usado mi ropa.-

-lo se, lo siento, pero con esto, sera mi ataque definitivo! -

-espero que asi sea.-

Los dos jóvenes se sientan en el suelo cansados, issei por entrenar bastante su nueva técnica y asia con su magia.

-crees que deberiamos ir a la casa de tsuna-kun y luego ir a visitar a lambo? .- pregunto issei.

-si, lo mejor seria eso, estamos muy ensuciados por el entrenamiento, tengo que sacar la tierra y el polvo de mi ropa.- respondio asia.

-ya veo ... Asia, te puedo preguntar una cosa? .-

-si, que sucede? -

-... crees que, si raizer llega a aparecer de nuevo ... podremos ganarle? ...-

-... no se que responderte, es cierto que estamos entrenando pero no creo que sea lo suficiente ...-

-si ... yo tambien pienso lo mismo, pero, ahora me preocupa que Tsuna-kun no sea capaz de ganarle a ese tal xanxus.-

-porque piensas eso ?, viste como peleo contra basil-san hoy.-

-si se, es bastante fuerte, incluso mejor que todos nosotros pero ... no hay que confiar de que sea el poder suficiente como para derrotar a xanxus ... ja, y pensar que existen más humanos que son muy poderosos .. aunque , es ironico que Tsuna-kun sea tímido pero fuerte ... cualquier persona que posea ese poder se comportaría de forma arrogante-

-es cierto, pero ... tsuna-san es muy diferente, al igual que tú, issei-san-

-eh? -

-Al igual que Tsuna-kun tenga demasiado poder, sea superior a nosotros en todos los aspectos ... el nos sigue tratando tan amigablemente ... es igual que tú caso, tienes un sacred gear que puede matar a un dios pero .. no eres distante, es muy sorprendente que existan personas como ustedes ...-

-... gracias, igual, no quiero que buchou se case con tsuna-kun pero tampoco quiero que se case con xanxus ...-

-con que, estamos de acuerdo con todo ...-

ambos estaban de acuerdo, pero con diferentes motivos.

* * *

-... y, Entonces, ¿algunos de ustedes saben cómo le va Tsu-kun en su escuela? - pregunto nana mirando a los demonios.

-todos somos superiores a los de primer año pero koneko es compañera de Tsunayoshi-kun.- contesto Rías simpática mente

-ara, y Entonces, koneko-chan, como le va a Tsu-kun? - pregunto nuevamente la madre de tsuna.

-el ... hace lo que puede.- contesto sin emoción la torre de rías

-ya veo-

cada miembro de Rías habla mucho de como era tsuna en su escuela, del como le iba mal en los deportes, estudios, en todo complejos.

cualquiera hablaría mal de esa persona, pero los gremorys era lo contrario.

Rías declaró de como Tsuna se vio lindo tropezando con el mismo y poniéndose nervioso hablando con las personas.

akeno dijo del como tsuna se vio lindo tomando el té que ella preparo. tsuna la elogiaba mucho.

Koneko contó que siempre tenía que vigilar una tsuna por si se mete un problema. en parte es cierto, solo que tsuna no sabe de eso.

Kiba por su parte, le gustaba ver cómo tsuna hacia el ridículo en la hora de física. lo ayudaba seguidamente, ganando rumores de que hay una relación más allá de amigos entre estos dos Hombres ...

luego de un tiempo llego Bianchi junto a Issei y Asia, quienes ya estaban cambiados de ropa.

Issei y Asia acompañaron a bianchi cuando estaba allí por ir a visitar a lambo

los tres llegados se unieron a la conversación junto a los demonios y la madre de tsuna.

Nana comenzó a contar como Tsuna e Issei jugaban juntos cuando eran más pequeños, incluso jugaban con otro niño que vivía cerca de la casa de Issei.

Tsuna de pequeño dijo que su "amigo" era una niña, mientras que Issei dijo lo contrario.

"el amigo" no entendia nada, solo se reía de la situación.

-bueno, supongo que ya se tienen que ir, ya es demasiado tarde.- comento nana

-no, no se preocupe nana-san- hablo Rias- nosotros nos quedamos a cuidar a Lambo con usted.-

-enserio? gracias! - dijo Nana alegremente- ya espero que conozcan a las amigas de Tsu-kun.-

-amigas? - dijieron todos

Issei emocionado, kiba con preocupación por lo que les vaya a pasar a esas chicas.

koneko, sin emociones.

pero, Rías y Asia estaban dejando salir un aura oscura, que daba miedo a cualquier persona.

cosa que nana no notaba.

-si !, las primeras amigas de tsu-kun-

_-primeras? -_ pensó Koneko

-c-como se llaman? - pregunto Asia, con un tick en su ojo izquierdo.

-se llaman Kyoko-chan y Haru-chan-

* * *

-¡Gokudera-kun !, ¡Detente !, ¡sal de alli! -

-Pero si no lo hago no tendremos más oportunidad de ganar! -

-¡No importa !, por favor sal! -

-¡No !, Tengo que ganar si o si! -

-GOKUDERA-KUN, RAPIDO !, SAL ANTES DE QUE-

La explosión resonó en los oídos de los observadores de la batalla.

las camaras que grababan el encuentro ahora se mostraba estática. no se sabia que paso despues de la explosion.

El tiempo se había acabado, y Gokudera estaba lidiando con el rubio de los varia.

Gokudera estaba intentando sacarle el anillo a quien se resignaba a ser vencido.

pero, el tiempo que necesitó el pelo de pulpo era más de lo que tenia.

-¡Que sucedio! - Ryohei grito

-GG-Gokudera-kun ...- dijo en voz baja y destruida Tsuna.

-sean pacientes, estamos preparando las cámaras de nuevo.- dijo la chica de pelo rosa.

-G-Gokudera-kun ...- continuó susurrando repetidas veces el castaño.

-listo, ahora se debe demostrar lo que paso.- aviso nuevamente la mujer de pelo rosa.

Lo que veían a los espectadores era nada más que humo que estorbaba la visión de la cámara.

tuvieron que esperar un momento para que el humo se disipe para ver como en el suelo, estaban los cuerpos de ambas tormentas totalmente destruidas.

sangre por todas las partes.

ninguno de los dos mostraba signos de vida.

todo era horrible para cualquier persona que lo viera.

pero, para tsuna, era aun peor.

-¡GOKUDERA-KUN! -

* * *

-¡Tsuna-san, Tsuna-san despierte! -

-¡EEEH? -

-¡AAAAH! -

-e-eh ?, ¿A-Asia-san? -

-Tsuna-san, ¿qué estaba soñando? - pregunto preocupadamente la ex monja

-S-Soñando? -

-Te empezabas a sudar demasiado, y susurrabas muchas veces el nombre de Gokudera-san-

-Gokudera-kun ... cierto-

-cierto que? -

-nada, gracias ... Asia-san-

-Eh ?, de nada pero porque? -

-nada ... ah, una pregunta-

-si, que sucede? -

-porque estás en mi habitación? -

-ah, Reborn-san pidió que viniera a despertarte.-

-Y-ya veo.-

la muerte de las tormentas era nada más que una pesadilla de tsuna.

aunque es verdad que gokudera casi muere, Tsuna pudo convencerlo.

pero, aunque su amigo estuviese vivo, era muy impactante ver cómo estaba por morir.

la victoria se lo llevó belphegor, la tormenta de los varia.

la pelea de anoche se supo que el siguiente sería el de Yamamoto, aunque Hibari, el prefecto de nanimori, causo algunos incovenientes con los seguidores de los Varia.

-T-Tsuna-san ... enserio se encuentra bien? - pregunto la preocupada Asia, sentandose alado de tsuna

-si, si, estoy bien.- respondió el castaño.

-mmmm, está bien ...-

-ah si, emm ... Asia-san, ¿puedes salir de mi habitación? -

-claro, pero ... porque? -

-Es que ...-

-Tiene que cambiarse, o acaso quieres verle desnudo ?, No sabía que tenías esos gustos, Asia- interrumpio una voz

-¡R-Reborn! - grito tsuna sonrojado -Ya deja de decir eso! -

-¡ ...! - Asia solo se sonrojo de gran manera y salio rápidamente de la habitación chocandose con todo.- Perdon! -

-¡A-Asia-San! - grito el castaño.

-Ya dejala, pronto se calmara, pero ahora cambiate, que tenemos que irnos a entrenar el **Punto Zero-**

-entiendo ... voy- dijo seriamente el castaño.

los varias no hay que tomarselo a la ligera, eso lo sabia perfectamente el castaño.

si belphegor fue un gran problema, no se imagina lo serio del poder del hijo del noveno.

-Reborn ... el combate de hoy es de yamamoto y squalo, ¿no?

-si ... porque lo preguntas? -

-nada ... solo que ... me sorprendio que squalo iba a ser el jefe de los varia ...-

si squalo podia ser el jefe de tal grupo, significa que debe ser demasiado fuerte, y yamamoto, no sabemos si el esta lo suficientemente preparado.

aunque el sea un buen beisbolista, no sabian si seria capaz de aguantar una pelea de espadachines contra tal persona.

* * *

tras el entrenamiento de Issei e Asia, tuvieron buenos avances durante la noche de entrenamiento cuando Gokudera tuvo que pelear.

por lo tanto, el dúo de demonios quieren seguir entrenando pero, Issei por su parte no quiere demostrar aún esa técnica al público.

ahora mismo, el club de lo oculto se veia en la habitación de lambo junto a Nana, la madre de tsuna

cómo lo había dicho Rías, permanecerían esa noche completa cuidando de lambo mientras que nana descansaba.

obviamente, Asia no estaba por petición de Reborn, quién fue un "visitar a lambo".

-chicos ... gracias ...- comento de repente la madre de tsuna

-eh ?, porque dice eso ?, Nana-san- pregunto Rías, algo confundida.

-Gracias por cuidar de lambo mientras descansaba-

-no hay de que, nosotros solos ...-

-y ... gracias a ustedes por cuidar de mi Tsu-kun-

-eh? - se confundió también Issei

-veran ... el, no era muy bueno en su escuela anterior.- comenzó a decir nana.- el no era muy bueno en los estudios académicos ...-

los demonios ya se daban una idea a lo que se refería, después de todo, ellos están yendo a la misma escuela de tsuna.

-y por eso, no tiene muchos amigos ...-

-eh? - se confundieron todos

todos ellos saben que uno por tener malas notas tienen una mala reputación, pero, no era excusa para que no tenga amigos, y más cuando se trata de tsuna

Una persona que tiene mala conducta y malas notas, debería sus grupos de amigos.

pero no tenía sentido en tsuna.

tsuna tiene malas notas pero, ellos saben perfectamente que, tsuna es la mejor persona que han conocido.

una persona amable y que te apoya en todo lo que necesita, debería de tener demasiados amigos, sin importar si tiene malas notas

no creen que tsuna no tenga amigos en su anterior escuela, y más cuando tiene un grupo en donde están peleando con mafiosos de élite.

aunque ellos saben que tsuna es muy tímido, tiene un pequeño grupo de fans en donde las chicas tienen un gusto hacia el.

todos los miembros del club admiten que tsuna es lindo y adorable.

-pero gracias a reborn-kun, el pudo amigos demasiados buenos, incluso, es amigo de la chica que le gusta.-

-chica ... que le gusta? - pregunto algo nerviosa Rías.

-si, y todo eso a reborn le debo mucho por hacer eso por mi hijo, incluso, ahora ustedes son sus amigos, y les aseguro, que Tsu-kun se preocupa por demasiado ustedes, **No se arrepentirán de ser su amigo-** palabras que nunca olvidarán

-... para nosotros, Tsuna-kun es muy importante también, nana-san- comento el caballero de rias.

-tiene razón, el nos está ayudando demasiado ... me está ayudando demasiado ...- comento Rías.

-eh ?, a qué te refieres? -pregunto nana

-tsunayoshi-kun ... yo ... estoy ... enamorada de e- iba a decir rías si no fuera que

de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Ya llegamos! - Gritaron las dos recién terminados.

-chicas !, vinieron! - dijo alegremente nana.

-si, pero ... ¿quienes son ellos? - pregunto una de las recién llegadas

-ah, me disculpo, mi nombre es Rías gremory, un gusto.- se presentó

-solamente díganme akeno- dijo alegremente la reina

-solamente llámenme Kiba- se presente también el caballo.

-Koneko ...- presentó a su manera la torre del grupo.

-yo, me llamo Hyoudo Issei!, tengo 16 años y estoy soltero actualmente! - se presentó el peón ... a su manera.

-un gusto en conocerlos! - grito animadamente una de las recién llegadas

-un gusto en conocerlos igualmente- dijo igualmente la otra recién llegada.

-y ... ¿cómo se llaman ?, ¿y están solteras? - Supuso Issei.

-issei- dijo algo molesta la reina.

-perdon ...-

-mi nombre es Haru! -

-yo soy Kyoko! -

-haru ... y kyoko? - repitió issei, algo nervioso.

-¡Sorbo! -

aunque para nana, haru y Kyoko el ambiente fuera de lo normal.

para los demonios era diferente, sentían miedo al ver cómo rías estaba desprendiendo su aura roja amenazante

ella tiene a sus dos "rivales" que quiso conocer apenas supo sus nombres.

* * *

**Italia**

**Mansión Vongola**

-... esta muy tranquilo ...- susurro un hombre escondido en los arbustos observando la mansión a través de un binocular.

Este hombre es Sawada Iemitsu, quién viajo de Japón a Italia por sospechas de xanxus.

_-Seguramente algo está pasando en el centro de los vongola ...-_ pensó seriamente el Rubio. _-una gran posibilidad de que sea su culpa. pero las batallas de los anillos están llegando a la culminación ... no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-_

-Maestro- llamo arrepentido una voz femenina cerca de Iemitsu.

-eres tu ?, orégano ...? -

-Si, nuestro escondite ha sido descubierto por varia.- de los árboles, salió una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo color que eran cubiertos por unas lentes.

llevaba un traje formal de color negro y camisa blanca.

-¿Cómo están todos? - pregunto el jefe de la CEDEF.

-Seis personas salieron a salvo y se dirigen hacia aquí.- contesto la mujer castaña.

-entonces, está bien. hubiera pasado tarde o temprano.-

-Maestro, ¿realmente podremos lograrlo ...? -

-... si, partiremos hacia los cuarteles centrales de los vongola ahora, nuestra meta es rescatar al noveno.-

-aun así ... es imposible hacerlo.-

\- tenemos que averiguar si el noveno, aún sigue vivo.

* * *

-eh? -

-que sucede ?, tsuna-

-este ... realmente es el noveno ...? -

-que, nunca antes te lo había mostrado? -

-¡No !, ¡Ni si quiera una vez! -

lo que estaba sosteniendo ahora mismo tsuna en sus manos, era una fotografía de un viejo, que aparentemente es nuevo jefe de la mafia vongola.

-no parece para nada un jefe de la mafia, ¿no? - Supuso Basilio.

-... no realmente ... de algún modo ... luce como un agradable anciano ...-

-noveno es el típico jefe moderado entre todos los anteriores jefes de los vongola. - hablo Reborn, sentado en un tronco de un árbol.- quienes, excepto por el primero, podrían dividirse entre los del tipo militar y los moderados.-

-eh escuchado de mi maestro que el noveno tiene tal encanto, que arriesgarías tu vida por el.- comento Basilio.

-mi padre lo dijo ...? - Supuso Tsuna. - _Esta persona ... me escogió para ser el décimo ...-_ tomó Tsuna. - _Esta persona me presento a Reborn ...-_

-! Realmente lo odio! - grito de la nada el castaño -! Gracias a el, ahora tenemos esta pelea! -

-Sawada-dono ...-

-bueno, eso podría decir antes de esto ... pero aun si lo digo ahora ... no se puede evitar ...- continuo el hijo de iemitsu. - me quejare después ... after de que gane contra Xanxus y los demás ...- hablo en un temblante serio. - bueno ... un entrenar, un entrenar! -

de la nada, Tsuna se levanto del suelo en donde se sentaba, con un aspecto de que ya había descansado lo suficiente para seguir continuando con su entrenamiento.

-estoy aliviado.- hablo el bebe mafioso.- luego de lo que dijo dino sobre squalo anoche, pensé que estarías tan preocupado por Yamamoto que no podrías concentrarte en el entrenamiento.-

-s-si ...- contesto el castaño. _-estoy preocupado ... por eso ...-_

la información que dio Dino en la noche del encuentro fue difícil para los integrantes del equipo de Tsuna.

* * *

**Un tiempo después.**

**Con Yamamoto.**

_\- **Yamamoto, te lo diré claramente. squalo ha derrotado a una gran variedad de estilos ... no puedes ganar sabiendo de un estilo ... perder superar estilos para derrotarlo ...** -_

_-... aun si me dice que supere estilos ... no creo que-_ el pensamiento de Yamamoto fue detenido por un simple sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

el estaba acostado en su casa en el piso de madera que tiene en la habitación actual en la que se tomó.

-um ... lamento interrumpirte ...-

-Ciaossu.-

en la puerta que se necesita para salir de la habitación, se asomaba la cabeza de Tsuna junto a Reborn.

-por hoy he terminado mi entrenamiento y ya que tu casa queda de paso a la mía, decidí hacerte una visita ...- informa el pequeño castaño

-¡Oh, Tsuna !, ¡pequeño! .- saludo alegremente al jugador de baisbol.

-¿Como va eso ?, ¿Lograste sobrepasar estilos? - pregunto inmediatamente el pequeño asesino.

_-¡Fue Directo al_ grano! -

-jaja, sobre eso, quien sabe? - respondió con su sonrisa característica yamamoto.- no se sabe hasta que lo intente.-

-Oye, ¿tu no seras Tsuna-kun? -

detrás de los recién llegados, se perdió un adulto con ropa de cocinero, en su mano, traía algo largo envuelto.

-ho ... hola-

-que es eso que traes papa? - pregunto yamamoto.

-es hoy, verdad ?, la pelea.- pregunto el padre de yamamoto.

-c-como lo supiste?! -

-no lo se ... bueno ... el padre de Tsuna-kun me contó algo.-

-¡¿Mi papa?! - grito sorprendido el hijo de Iemitsu.-mejor dicho, que le dijo al padre de yamamoto ...?! - pensó.

-parece que tu oponente es un espadachín muy poderoso.-

-si, demasiado fuerte.-

-si es así, toma esto, takeshi.- dijo desenvolviendo lo que tenia en sus manos.

-hmm?, que es? .- pregunto.- no es una espada ... de bambu? .-

en la mano derecha del padre de yamamoto, estaba una espada de bambú cualquiera.

-ciertamente es pesada.- comento yamamoto agarrando la espadad analizándola.

-por supuesto, esta hecha de acero.-

-ya veo.-

-los sucesores del estilo **shigure souen** han estado pasando esto durante 8 generaciones. se llama **Shingure ****Kintoki** .- dijo agarrando la espada de las manos de yamamoto. sacando un pepinillo que traía en su mano.-cuando se usa normalmente, no es diferente de la espada de bambú que ves.- comento rompiendo el pepinillo con la espada.- no puede cortar ni un simple pepino. pero cuando se usa con el estilo **Shingure souen ...** -

con la mano que tenia el pepinillo, lanzo hacia el aire el pepino, y de un movimiento rápido, movió la espada verticalmente a una velocidad que nadie pudo reaccionar al tiempo.

en las manos de tsuna, cayeron pedazos cortados muy finamente del pepinillo que corto el padre de yamamoto.

-la espada se aplana y la verdadera hoja es revelada.-

en la mano que estaba la espada de bambú, se sintió una hoja muy diferente a la anterior, era una espada con una que cortaba todo a su paso.

-esta espada es una espada especial del estilo **Shingure souen** que si se utiliza de cualquier otra forma que no sea este estilo, regresa a la normalidad.

-¡Impresionante! - grito asombrado el castaño.

-interesante.- comento yamamoto.

-suena como una versión de bambú del bate de yamamoto.- Reborn no pudo evitar diferenciarlos.

-pero el no puede usar esa espada hoy ...- comento Tsuna. _-esta espada puede ser usada solo con el estilo **shigure souen,** pero el tendrá que superar estilos ...-_

aunque Tsuna se haya quedado impresionado con la espada del padre de yamamoto, el sabia que aunque fuera muy cortante, debería que usar muchos estilos. no solamente una.

por lo que, la espada no serviría de nada.

-eh ?, porque? - pregunto el padre de yamamoto.

-resumidamente, el hombre al que me enfrentare es fuerte, ha derrotado muchos estilos, y este probablemente también.- contesto yamamoto- tengo que usar movimientos que superen estilos para poder derrotarlo.-

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo?! - grito el padre de yamamoto. - ¡No Digas tonterías !, las 8 posturas del estilo **_Shigure Souen_** han sido pulidas y construidas en batallas reales por sus sucesores, y se han vuelto movimientos perfectos que tienen significado en cada pequeño paso, ¡Es Absurdo Sobrepasar Eso! -

-C-Cálmate papa- dijo algo nervioso su hijo. - se que estas orgulloso del estilo **_Shigure Souen_** .-

-¡No lo estoy diciendo solo por eso!, Escucha, ¡el estilo **_Shigure souen_** es completamente impecable, poderoso e incomparable! -

* * *

-Yamamoto ... que esta planeando hacer? - pregunto Tsuna.

ellos estaban en la escuela, en el punto de encuentro, yamamoto decidió llevar a cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo un cabo la espada que le dio su padre.

-El papa de yamamoto dijo que no supere estilos ...-

-no lo se.- sinceramente Reborn caminando junto a Tsuna.

-hmm, nadie ha llegado aun.- comento tranquilo la lluvia del equipo de Tsuna.

-! HEEEEEEEEEEEY¡-

pero, un grito se escucho desde el tejado de la escuela secundaria de nanimori.

-! Me alegra saber que no huiste mocoso! - grito el peli blanco.-! Te convertiré en pescado picado! -

-! ¡S-Superbi Squalo! - grito sorprendido Basil- Ha-ha venido! -

-es muy aterrador! - grito asustado el castaño retrocediendo varios pasos.

-eso no sera asi, Squalo- dijo Yamamoto, caminando al frente de tsuna, moviendo su espada a un lado.- con esta espada, te derrotare- la espada que le dio su padre, se mostró su verdadera hoja afilada.

-hmm, con que una espada cambiante eh? - dijo con una sonrisa Squalo

-lo que significa - hablo Reborn. - que no va a superar estilos.-

-pero con el estilo **_Shigure Souen_** ...- dijo nervioso el castaño.

-como papa dijo que es incomparable, entonces es incomparable, supongo.- dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto

-¿incomparable? ...- sonrio el peli blanco. -he enterrado a cientos de idiotas que han dicho que eran incomparables! -

-! ¡HIIII! - grito asustado y nervioso el castaño.-! No puede ser !, Yamamoto !, esa decision es muy mala! -

-si, es muy ... mala ...- hablo el peli negro.- estoy temblando como si estuviera en el campo de béisbol con dos strikes y dos fuera.-

-... Yamamoto ...- dijo el castaño mirando a su amigo.

-Yamamoto-dono .. que va a hacer ahora? - pregunto Basil.

-ya veo ... así es como es, lo había olvidado.- dijo Tsuna. - así es como es Yamamoto ... pude concentrarme en mi propio entrenamiento a pesar de lo que ocurrió ayer sobre Squalo ...- sonrió el castaño.- Porque si es Yamamoto ... Siento que de alguna manera podemos hacerlo.-

la confianza que tenia Tsuna con Yamamoto era increíble.

de las espaldas del grupo de Tsuna, salieron las dos chicas de pelo rosa, quienes se posicionaron alado de squalo.

-El campo para la batalla de esta noche es el edificio B de la escuela.- aviso una de las chicas.

\- por favor, ingresen al edificio B.- pidio la otra chica.

-otra vez un edificio de la escuela ... que clase de campo es esta vez ...? - se pregunto Tsuna nervioso.

-¡Oye! - grito Squalo. - Donde esta eso? -

-Por aquí- dijo una cervello yéndose del lugar junto a su compañera.

-los estaré esperando.- dijo Squalo, sonriendo antes de seguir a las cervello.

-¡Todo bien! - contesto Yamamoto animado.

-! Lamento llegar tarde! - grito una voz. - lo traje conmigo-

el recién llegado era el hermano mayor de kyoko, ryhoei, y alado suyo estaba ...

-¡M-MOMIAAA! - grito asustado Tsuna.

-¡No ... no !, ¡soy yo! - dijo la "momia". sacándose las vendas.- el viejo romario dijo algo como "este es el tratamiento medico de un hombre", y solo me envolvió en vendas! -

-¡¿Go-Gokudera-kun? - grito sorprendido el castaño. - están bien tus heridas? -

-necesita reposo, pero como quería venir sin importar que, le di una mano.- dijo ryohei.

-¡No me diste nada !. solo me seguiste! - se quejo el hombre bomba -Porque no podía resistir perderme la batalla en la que seras asesinado.- dijo mirando a Yamamoto.

-eso es porque eres propenso a preocuparte- respondió alegremente Yamamoto.

-estas demasiado relajado! -

bueno, vamos ... ugh! - en cuanto termino de decir eso Gokudera, se tropezó ...

-¡Gokudera-kun! - grito preocupado el castaño.

-Se encuentra bien, Gokudera-dono? - pregunto Albahaca.-

-realmente es un imbécil ...- dijo secamente Reborn.

* * *

-¡¿EEEEH?!. ! ¿Las ventanas están completamente selladas?!, Y la salida También! - grito sorprendido el castaño.

el grupo de Tsuna se ha dirigido al edificio B que le dijo una de las cervello.

\- parece que esta es la entrada- dijo Reborn en frente de una puerta de metal.

-¡¿Eh? -

mientras mas se acercaban, mas escuchaban el sonido de agua chocándose, derramándose a dentro de esa puerta.

-que es ese sonido? - pregunto Yamamoto abriendo la puerta.

estos al entrar, vieron como el escenario estaba totalmente destruido, y con agua saliendo del techo.

-! ¿Que es esto ?! - pregunto sorprendido Tsuna.

-no es la forma original del edificio escolar.- dijo Gokudera.

-Este es el campo para la batalla de la lluvia, **Aquarion** .- dijo una de las cervello.

-el campo es una estructura de tres dimensiones.- comenzó a explicar la otra cervello. - con agua cayendo ilimitadamente dentro de esta arena hermética.

\- El Agua fluye desde el Tanque del nivel mas alto, y las piletas de los diferentes pisos, y mientras la batalla continué, el nivel del agua seguirá subiendo.-

-es como un barco hundido ..- comento Ryohei a la explicación de la cervello.

-Cada vez resultara mas difícil mantenerse de pie.- comento Basil.

-Ademas, el agua liberada durante la batalla esta regulada para tener las mismas características de un océano, así que cuando el nivel de agua alcance cierta profundidad, salvajes criaturas oceánicas serán liberadas.- explico para sorpresa del grupo de Tsuna.

-! ¡¿Huuuuh?! - grito nervioso el castaño.- ¡¿criaturas salvajes?! -

-suena divertido.- dijo una voz encima de ellos.

-! Varia¡-

-ushishishi, cuando desperté esta mañana, era el increíble príncipe que obtuvo el anillo.- presumió el rubio de los varia.

-maldición, ese bastardo ...- miro de mala gana a la tormenta del otro equipo.

detrás de Squalo, se puso en frente el líder de los Varia y el portador del anillo del cielo.

-! Xanxus¡- grito Tsuna.

-Los perdedores, serán eliminados.- comento Xanxus confiado.- esos serán ustedes.- dijo mirando al grupo de Tsuna. - o esta mierda.- dijo para después mirar a Squalo.

-si, espera que dijiste? - pregunto Squalo.

Xanxus, solamente se retiro del lugar.

-! HEEY¡- grito Squalo mirando a Xanxus irse.

los que vieron eso sonreían por la escena cómica.

-Xanxus habla en serio.- dijo Reborn.

haciendo que Tsuna se trague su propia saliva.

-no los asustes tanto antes de la pelea, Reborn.- dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

-¡Dino-san! - grito Tsuna.

-Yamamoto, mirare tu pelea.- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-de acuerdo.-

-ayer, kyoya finalmente escucho la historia de la batalla de los anillos.- comento Dino.

-no lo sabia hasta ayer ?! -

-probablemente, este por aquí, observando.-

* * *

en las afueras de la escuela, encima de un tanque de agua.

-... seria mas rápido si los hubiéramos matado a todos ...- dijo el prefecto de nanimori.

-... niebla? ...- se pregunto, a la repentina niebla que apareció.

en el techo de otro edificio, se encuentran tres personas, siendo cubiertas por la misma niebla que apareció, ocultando sus apariencias.

-Yamamoto Takeshi.- dijo la persona del medio de los tres. - llega al fondo de esto y gana.-

* * *

-como tenemos una victoria y tres derrotas, ya no hay vuelta atrás.- dijo Reborn.- así que es una pelea importante en mas de un sentido.-

\- ¡De Acuerdo !, entonces esta decidido, necesitamos también a Hibari para hacer el circulo! - grito el hermano mayor de Kyoko.- ¡¿Dónde esta?! -

-eso será probablemente imposible.- dijo cortamente Gokudera.

-jajaja, seguro.- estuvo de acuerdo Yamamoto.

-definitivamente seremos asesinados ... antes de pedirle.- dijo el castaño.

-yo también lo creo ...- dijo sudando Dino.

-¡No admito ninguna excepción! - grito Ryohei.

-bueno, bueno ... aunque no haya remplazo, no podríamos preguntarle a Basil para que lo haga ...? - pregunto Tsuna.

-¿Huh ...?, Yo también ...?, Esta bien? - pregunto Basil.

-si el décimo lo pide, yo estoy de acuerdo.- contesta Gokudera.

-Es la cooperación del cuerpo del destino.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-por supuesto que lambo también estará ...- dijo Tsuna sacando de su bolsillo la cola de lambo.

-¡Todo bien! - grito ryohei.

-¡Yamamoto !, ¡Pelea! - gritaron el grupo de Tsuna. -¡OOOOH! -

-así que, guardias de la lluvia, por favor acérquense al centro del campo.- pidió una cervello.- también, como esta vez estarán en peligro de quedar sumergidos, los asientos de los espectadores estarán fuera del edificio.-

-la pelea será mostrada en esta gran pantalla en la pared de las afueras, todos excepto los dos guardianes, por favor, salgan rápidamente de la habitación.

-¡Da lo mejor de ti, Yamamoto! - animo Ryohei.

-no pierdas.- dijo Gokudera.-

-¡Todo bien! -

-así ... así que ... da lo mejor ...- dijo Tsuna.

-esta bien, los veo luego.- dijo sonriendo antes de irse al centro del campo de batalla.-

\- _Yamamoto, ten cuidado ...-_ pensó el castaño.

-No hay limite de tiempo.- comenzó a hablar una cervello.

-¡Oye! - comenzó a hablar el de pelo largo.- parece que no has aprendido nada desde nuestro ultimo encuentro, haré que te arrepientas por no haber huido hace una semana! -

-¡Jaja! - rió Yamamoto.- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes.-

-Entonces, por el anillo de la lluvia, Superbi Squalo vs. Yamamoto Takeshi.- comenzó a anunciar el encuentro.- ¡Que comience la pelea! -

-¡Allí Voy! - Grito Squalo es el primer que daría el primer movimiento, corriendo hacia Yamamoto para intentar insertar un corte horizontal

Yamamoto, rápidamente, esquivo el ataque agachándose y yendo hacia atras del chico de pelo largo.

de la hoja de Squalo, salieron pequeñas pólvoras que al tocar al agua, crearon pequeñas explosiones.

-¡Ya veo, esa arma! - grito Tsuna.- de la hoja de la espada! -

-tiene pólvora preparada.- dijo Gokudera mirando desde la pantalla gigante.

-¡Whoah! - grito Yamamoto esquivando las explosiones.

-oooh, lo esquivaste- dijo Squalo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Yamamoto cara a cara.

-eso estuvo cerca.- dijo suspirando Yamamoto.- es gracias al entrenamiento de imagen que hice cada día luego de perder contra ti.-

-entrenamiento de imagen? - pregunto con una sonrisa la lluvia de varia.- Tu, basura, eres capaz de ver .. esto también?! .- comenzó a correr hacia Yamamoto, hasta que, desapareció.

-desapareció ...? - dijo Yamamoto mirando para todo lados.

de la espalda de Yamamoto, apareció Squalo, listo para dar un corte

Yamamoto, justo a tiempo logro protegerse con su espada del corte horizontal de Squalo.

-¡Heeeey! - grito Squalo.

-¡¿Que fue eso?! - grito sorprendido el castaño.

-¡Que rápido! - dijo Basil.

-si piensas que ese es el alcance de mi poder, estas muy equivocado! - grito Squalo.

en ese instante, de la hoja de Squalo, salieron pequeñas pólvoras a la cara de Yamamoto.

-a esa distancia! - grito nervioso Dino.

una explosión de agua se hizo ver en donde estaba Yamamoto.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna.

-je ...- dijo Squalo confiado, pero se percato de algo.

-¡¿Qu-Que es eso?!, La forma del humo ...?! - dijo Tsuna.

-que yamamoto ha desenvainado.- dijo Reborn.

-¿Qué?-

-ese es el estilo **_Shigure Souen_** , la 7ma postura, estilo defensivo.-

\- **_Shibuki ame.-_** del humo, se mostró a un Yamamoto totalmente mojado pero, sin ningún daño.

-¿Queee? - grito squalo.

-¡I-impresionante! - dijo Tsuna sorprendido.- esquivo la explosión de ese pelo largo! -

-ese es el estilo **_Shingure Souen_** de Yamamoto.- hablo dino. - Aun tiene algunas imperfecciones, pero, llegar tan lejos en tan poco tiempo ...-

-ciertamente para decirte la verdad, toda esta semana mientras los guardias de los anillos no luchaban, Yamamoto ha estado practicando, casi sin dormir.- dijo Reborn. -de cualquier modo, a pesar de lo buenos que sean sus reflejos y resistencia, recordar una postura y utilizarla en una batalla son dos cosas completamente diferentes. especialmente en una batalla donde las vidas están en juego, para un hombre honesto, luchar en una situación así sin sentir miedo, debe ser realmente un tonto, o un asesino de nacimiento.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito Tsuna.- Dices que Yamamoto es un asesino ... que estas diciendo Reborn?! -

-bueno, de cualquier modo, yo fui quien reconoció su talento, no soy genial? - presumió el bebe.

-al final esta jactándose de si mismo! - pensó Tsuna.

-... pero .. es peligroso confiar mas que eso en el estilo **_Shigure souen. _**\- dijo Dino.

-aun sigues aferrado a eso, dino-san ...- dijo Tsuna.- pero su truco funciono en la pelea! -

-¡Oye! - grito Squalo, corriendo hacia Yamamoto.- no te esfuerces demasiado !, Novato! - en un movimiento rápido, con su hoja, tiro varias pólvoras hacia Yamamoto.

_-mierda. estoy acorralado-_ pensó Yamamoto, al ver que sus lados estaban completamente siendo tapadas por el agua que provoco la explosiones de Squalo.

-¡Te cortare! - grito Squalo preparándose para atacar.

-bueno .. para un momento así ...- comenzó a hablar Yamamoto nervioso.- tengo esto.

con la punta de la espada, yamamoto, con un rápido movimiento, movió la espada junto el agua que se movió junto la punta de la misma.

haciendo una pared de agua.

-qu-que fue eso ?! - grito Gokudera sorprendido.

-Estilo **_Shigure souen_** , 2da postura, estilo defensivo.- hablo Reborn.

Squalo solamente corto la pared de agua.

-tsk.-

\- **_SAKAMAKU AME. _**\- Dijo Yamamoto.

-Se escondió utilizando una pared de agua y se defendió bajando su cuerpo.- explico Basil.- de esa manera no sera golpeado.-

\- _con eso ... estar bien.- comenzó a pensar Tsuna.- estará bien! -_

-ves, dino-san !, el es realmente impresionante! .- comenzó a hablar Tsuna.- Yamamoto con el estilo **_Shigure souen_** ! -

-con suerte, ese seria el caso.- dijo Dino.- Squalo ... parece muy feliz ...-

-¡Oye !, ¡Mocoso! - grito Squalo. - ¡¿Porque no atacas antes de defenderte?! - pregunto. -eres un tonto estupido !, has perdido tu ultima oportunidad, de lanzar tu unico golpe hacia mi! -

-¡¿Eh? - dijo Tsuna nervioso.

-ultima ... oportunidad?! - dijo Basil.

-ushishishi.- se rio la tormenta de Varia.

-parece que Squalo recobro su confianza.- dijo el bebe de los varias.

-dile que es un perdedor! - grito Ryoehi. - eso es obviamente una fanfarroneada! -

-jaja ... eso ultimo que dijiste ...- comenzó a hablar Yamamoto con una sonrisa.- lo dices bastante para mi.- en un instante, su mirada cambio a una seria.- pero te diré que el estilo **_Shigure souen_** no es solo esto.-

-así es, el estilo **_Shigure souen_** tiene 8 posturas en total, 4 posturas defensivas, y 4 posturas ofensivas, para responder en cualquier circunstancia.- hablo Reborn, explicando la situación.

Yamamoto, en un instante, fue rápidamente hacia Squalo, con intenciones de atacar.

\- es la primera vez que, yamamoto ha iniciado el ataque! - grito Tsuna.

Yamamoto, inicio con un corte horizontal con su mano izquierda.

_-es rápido! -_ pensó Squalo.

Squalo, en un rápido movimiento, se cubrió con su espada en forma vertical ... aunque.

la mano con que iba a atacar a Yamamoto, no había nada.

-estilo **Shigure souen** , 5ta postura, estilo ofensivo.- hablo Reborn.

\- **SAMIDARE** \- dijo Yamamoto.

la espada de Yamamoto, se cambio de la mano izquierda, hacia la derecha, que con esta, dio un ataque con intenciones de insertar en el abdomen de Squalo.

Squalo, cayo duramente al suelo con agua.

-es- eso de recien ...- dijo sorprendido Basil.

\- **Samidare. **es un ataque fantasmagórico donde desplazas tu tiempo y órbita al cambiar la mano que sujeta la espada, para un golpe.- explico Reborn.

-bue ... bueno, bueno, funciona bastante bien para el.- dijo nervioso Gokudera.

-impresionante ... Yamamoto ...- dijo Tsuna.

-que grupo mas alegre.- hablo el principe de Varia.

-si ... ellos no saben que significa ser alguien que ha sido nominado para ser el jefe de varia.- hablo el bebe de los varias.

-¡Oye! - grito Squalo parandose.

-no em afecto, para nada.- dijo sonriendo.

-eh ...? - dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Squalo esta ... ileso ...! - dijo Dino.

-po ... ¡¿porque ?! - dijo Tsuna ..- estoy seguro que lo golpeo !: -

fue un momento.- hablo Dino.- en un momento retrocedió al encontrarse con la órbita de la espada de yamamoto.

-es eso posible? - pregunto Tsuna.

-No puedo pensar en mas excepto en que el leyó sus movimientos.- dijo Reborn.

-pero según todo lo que vi, no hubo ningún movimiento innatural.- hablo Basil nervioso.- en el intercambio de las manos que sujetaban la espada ...-

-entonces ... porque ?! -

-¡Heey !, el estilo incomparable que utilizas es esta cosa? - Pregunto Squalo.

\- _eso es malo ... es realmente lo que estaba temiendo ...-_ pensó Dino.

_-_ Yamamoto ...- pensó Tsuna con miedo.

-solo hubo una cosa que no tenia sentido.- comenzó a hablar Squalo. - por que en ese golpe, no utilizaste el filo de la hoja? -

-lo golpeo con la parte trasera de la espada? - pregunto Tsuna.

-eso es porque estoy haciendo esto para ganarte, no para matarte.- hablo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-ese idiota del béisbol esta haciendo algo tan ingenuo ...- hablo Gokudera

-tonterías, debe estar bromeando.- hablo el bebe de los varias.

-¡Heeey !, me estas despreciando bastante! - grito Squalo.- parece que aun no entiendes la situación en la que estas! - en un instante, comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia Yamamoto, preparándose para atacar.- haré que dejes de hablar con esa arrogante boca tuya! -

-Yamamoto, con la punta de su espada, levanto el agua nuevamente para cubrirse.

pero, Squalo solamente sonrio.

-e-el pelilargo también ...! - dijo Tsuna.

-hizo una pared de agua al mismo tiempo ?! - dijo Basil.

de la espalda de Yamamoto, aparecio Squalo, listo para atacar, pero, Yamamoto intento cubrirse, pero, era demasiado tarde.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna preocupado.

el hombro de Yamamoto, recibió un gran corte, saliendo sangre de ella.

-como estuvo eso?! - pregunto Squalo.- duele?!, déjame decirte las malas noticias, he visto a través de tus trucos. porque ese estilo **_Shigure souen_** es un estilo que he enfrentado y derrotado en el pasado! - dijo para sorpresa de todos.-

-acaba de decir ... que ha derrotado el estilo **_Shigure souen_** en el pasado ...?! - dijo sorprendido el castaño.

-para derrotar al hombre llamado el emperador de las espadas y probar el estilo que yo había diseñado, fui en busca de fuertes oponentes.- comenzó a contar Squalo.- por casualidad escuche que había un estilo asesino perfectamente impecable que se pasaba a través de generaciones, en el lejano este, llamado estilo **Shigure souen.**

-encontré al sucesor y sus tres aprendices. utilizaban las misa 8 posturas que tu. pero después de todo. solo era una mala imitación del esgrima anticuado !, pelee contra todas las posturas !, y vi a traves de todas ellas! y las corte a todas! .-

-no ... no puede ser! - dijo Tsuna nervioso.

-probablemente este diciendo la verdad.- hablo Reborn.- la habilidad de Squalo pare ver a través de las técnicas esta en un nivel mucho mas allá de los reflejos.-

-que sujeto, .. incluso el estilo _**Shigure souen** de Yamamoto-dono ..-_

\- _Squalo ... no derroto al emperador de las espadas solo con suerte ..._ \- pensó Dino.

-jamas he escuchado ... semejante historia ...- comenzó a hablar Yamamoto mientras se sujetaba su herida y se paraba.

-hmmm? -

-el estilo **_Shigure souen_** del que yo escuche hablar ... es completamente impecable poderoso e incomparable.-

-hasta el final Yamamoto esta ...- hablo Reborn.

-¡No puedes! - grito Dino.

-¡Heey !, eres un imbecil! - grito Squalo.

-te dije que no iba a saberlo hasta intentarlo.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-no te contengas.- dijo seriamente Squalo.

-Squalo esta descubriendo sus colmillos.- hablo el bebe de los varias.

-aquí voy! .- dijo Yamamoto, corriendo hacia Squalo, quien también hacia lo mismo.

el que dio el primer ataque fue squalo, quien con un corte horizontal dejando caer pólvora, hiciera que el agua del suelo se levantara, haciendo que yamamoto no pudiera ver que hay detrás de ello.

-¡Uf! - un pedazo de un pilar golpeo el ojo derecho de Yamamoto.

-¡HEEEEEE! - grito Squalo.- cuando comienzo a moverme, soy imparable! - comenzó a correr hacia Yamamoto.

Yamamoto para defender, hizo un corte vertical, haciendo que Squalo necesariamente tuviera que esquivarlo.

aunque, otra vez, la espada que Yamamoto tenia en su mano, desapareció, y apareció en su otra mano.

\- **Samidare** -

pero, Squalo, para defender, se cubrió con su espada el corte de Yamamoto.

haciendo un choque de espadas.

Squalo, rápidamente estaba por dar un corte hacia Yamamoto, mientras que este no se movía.

-¿Yamamoto ...? -

-¡Yamamoto-dono! - grito Basil.- ¡¿Porque no se mueve ?! -

-¡Muere! - grito Squalo con su gran sonrisa sadica.

Yamamoto rápidamente, se golpea el ante brazo.

pero Squalo logro hacer un corte en el abdomen de Yamamoto

-¡Gah! - Yamamoto salio disparado, lejos de Squalo.

-¡Yamamoto! - gritaron Tsuna y Gokudera al mismo tiempo.

-¡Oye! - Squalo sin dejarlo descansar, fue directamente hacia el a una velocidad increíble.

-lo que Squalo ha liberado es ... **_Attacco di Squalo_** .- comenzó a explicar el bebe de los varia.

-es un ataque que cambia el efecto del poder total de oscilación en una onda de shock, y paraliza los nervios del oponente. empuña su katana de manera de que golpea su brazo para dispersas los efectos del golpe, no esta mal- alago un poco lo que hizo Yamamoto al respecto de eso.- pero el impacto de **_Attacco di Squalo_** es incluso mas fuerte que tener la mano desnuda y ser golpeado por un bate. no sera capaz de usar la mano por un tiempo.-

-¡Asi que eso !, Estas buscando un poco de tiempo! .- grito Squalo cerca de Yamamoto.

Yamamoto, tratando de escapar, salto en los escombros que había en el suelo, y subió a otro piso superior.

-Heeeey !, Como si te dejara escapar! -

Yamamoto solamente pudo suspirar un poco

pero el suelo donde el estaba parado, se rompió, dejando ver que, Squalo, fue el responsable, using estocadas de su espada, que rompieron el suelo, y que lamentablemente, llego a Yamamoto, haciéndole mucho daño

-cae-

y justo como dijo Squalo, Yamamoto callo en un escombro, haciéndose daño la espalda.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna.

-q-que ataque ... golpea ... bueno ... apuñala ... como si masticara el espacio! - dijo Basil.

\- **_Zanna Di Squalo_** ...- dijo el guardián del rayo al ver el ataque de Squalo.

-con eso ... Superbi Squalo es ... un Hombre aterrador ...- dijo la persona alejada de los demás viendo el encuentro.

-jefe ...- llamo el guardián del Rayo a su jefe.

-jeh! - dijo Xanxus, sin emoción.- no importa cuantos años pasen, ese bastardo nunca cambiara.- dijo sonriendo.

-asi es como es Squalo.- hablo el bebe encapuchado. - incluso al final, el encarna la misión del guardián de la lluvia. Prepararse para la batalla y limpiar la sangre que ha sido derramada, el réquiem de la lluvia.-

-no puede ser ...- dijo preocupado Tsuna.

-bueno, mocoso !, voy a tajar tu corazón! .- grito Squalo un piso arriba de donde estaba Yamamoto.

-maldición ...- dijo con dificultad el jugador de béisbol.- esta batalla es muy unilateral ... si mi padre se entera de que perdí así, se pondrá loco ...-

-heeey, aun quieres continuar con tu estilo favorito, **_Shigure souen_** ? -pregunto. - que pasa?!. el sucesor me dejo ver las 8 posturas. aunque, cuando finalmente libero las 8va postura, **_Akisame_** , cayo tragicamente.-

_-la 8va postura, _**Akisame** ? - penso Yamamoto. _\- que es eso ...?, nunca la escuche ...-_

_-así que ... es así ... papa.- _

-¡Yamamoto! - gritaron los amigos del guardián de la lluvia.

-¡Oye! - grito Squalo.- mocosos!, estén seguros de tener los ojos abiertos, porque están por presenciar el final de este estúpido espadachín! -

-¡Yamamoto ...! - grito Tsuna preocupado, pero, paso algo.

Yamamoto, se estaba parando, a pesar de estar muy herido.

-¡Oye! sigue durmiendo !, te cortare de cualquier modo! .-

-yo no trabajo así.- hablo Yamamoto sin mirar a Squalo. - porque es estilo **_Shigure Souen_** , es completamente impecable, poderoso e incomparable.

-es terco. - dijo el guardián de la tormenta de los varias.- aun si se jacta, probablemente no sea capaz de hacer nada con este cuerpo.-

-el ...- dijo Gokudera.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna.

-¡Basura! te cortare! .- grito Squalo, preparando su espada.- Comenzando con esa insolente boca! -

Squalos dio varios cortes al aire, haciendo que muchas pólvoras vayan en la dirección de Yamamoto, mientras que el los esquivaba.

* * *

_-Estas trabajando duro,_ takeshi ...-

-¡Oye papá! - saludo Yamamoto a su padre.

-Toma, algo de comida para ti.- dijo alegremente el padre de Yamamoto, mostrando el bento que tenia en su mano.- como va? el estilo **_Souen_** . piensas que puedes dominar las 8 posturas? .- pregunto.

-bueno, hago lo mejor que puedo. aunque siento que la octava postura, **_"Shinotsuku ame"_** es la mejor para mi, ahora.- hablo el hijo.- no se porque, pero es la mas fácil de realizar, estoy algo atada a ella.-

-oooh, somos parecidos, después de todo! .- dijo alegre el padre, rascándose la cabeza. - ya veo, ya veo.-

-que pasa ?, luces extrañamente feliz.- pregunto Yamamoto.

\- **_Shinotsuku_** fue la ultima en crearse de las 8 posturas. escuche que fue creado cuando un joven sucesor estaba tratando de rescatar a un amigo.- comenzo a contar el padre de Yamamoto.

-oh, las posturas tienen un orden en que fueron creadas? -

-por supuesto, todo es creado en cierto odre, cuando **_Shinotsuku_** fue creado, y tifon se estaba acercando y escuche que la lluvia caía torrencial mente en ese momento ...-

-ya veo ...-

* * *

-...- sin decir nada, Yamamoto, subió al mismo piso en donde estaba Squalo.- guh! ... ahh ... ahhh ... aqui voy ...-

-a que has venido? - pregunto seriamente Squalo.

-Estilo **_Shigure Souen_** ...-

-qu- dijo Tsuna. - ¡Yamamoto! -

-aun esta ...! - grito Gokudera preocupado.

-¡No! - grito Dino.

-heeey, creo que te faltan algunas neuronas.- dijo burlona mente Squalo.

Yamamoto solamente se acerco corriendo hacia Squalo, preparando su ataque.

-conozco esa postura! - grito Squalo.- ¡hazlo !, haz tu **Akisame** ! -

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna.

la espada de Yamamoto, de ser de bambu, paso a mostrar su verdadera forma.

_-este es el_ final! - pensó Squalo.

_-_ Estilo _**Shigure Souen** . __octava postura_ , _estilo defensivo_ .-

hubo una explosión de agua en medio de estos dos apenas se acercaron.

\- **Shinotsuku Ame** -

Squalo, salio volando, con un golpe bien recibido en su pecho.

-qu ... que ...? - dijo sin creer lo que pasaba Squalo.- gah! - callo duramente al suelo.

-ah ...- dijo sin poder hablar Tsuna.

-lo golpeo ...- dijo Basil.

-Que esta pasando ...?! - pregunto levi.

-jajaja, lo imaginaba.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-gu ... ¡gah ...! - Squalo intentaba pararse.- tu !, Sabes utilizar un estilo aparte del **_Shigure Souen_** ?! -

Yamamoto se dio la vuelta para mirar a Squalo, sonriendo le.- nop, también era del estilo **_Shigure Souen_** .-

-¡¿Eh?! -

-la postura de octava, **_Shinotsuku Ame_** . fue creada por mi padre.

-ya veo, es por eso que hay ocho generaciones con ocho posturas.- hablo Reborn. - para el estilo **_Shigure souen_** , la sucesión significa cambio.

-cambio? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-el padre de Yamamoto y el sucesor que Squalo derroto, aprendieron las sietes posturas del mismo maestro, y luego crearon una octava postura diferente, separadamente.-

-¡¿Eh?! - s

-incluso aunque han clamado ser del mismo estilo ...? - pregunto Basil.

-Los sucesores del estilo **_Shigure souen_** no solo aprenden las posturas dejadas por los predecesores. sino que también crean un nuevo estilo y se lo enseñan a sus estudiantes.

-p-pero eso no significa que cada vez que es sucedida se ramifica y crea muchos estilos diferentes? .- pregunto Albahaca.

-Completamente lo contrario. es tan impresionante que, no ha muerto hasta ahora.- dijo Reborn. - El método de sucesión es severo; solo lo muestra una vez, el cambio incluye tanto la evolución como la degeneración. desafían a los mas poderosos entre ellos por el titulo del mas poderoso, es como si quisieran llevarse a ellos mismos al limite. es por eso que los usuarios han aceptado el hecho de que esta destinado a desaparecer de este mundo una vez que no queden sucesores con el suficiente espíritu y talento. es conocida como una espada de deterioro.-

-Heeey!, Mocoso ... realmente no imaginaba que llegarías tan lejos.- hablo Squalo.- pero no puedo entender por que me pegaste con la parte trasera de tu espada, no estas tomando seriamente esta batalla de espadas reales. o que ?, conoces algo del estilo que yo no? -

-hmmm ...? jajaja. desafortunada mente, las sietes posturas que yo se son las mismas que tu también conoces.- hablo Yamamoto.

-lo dijo demasiado honestamente ...- dijo Dino sudando.

-entonces solo la muerte te espera! - grito Squalo. - ya he aprendido a usar **_Shinotsuku Ame_** una vez que la he visto! .-

-no ... no puede ser! - Grito Tsuna nervioso.

-Excelente ... entonces ... intentemos esto.- Dijo Yamamoto. - Estilo **_Shigure Souen ... Novena Postura. _**-

-n-novena? - pregunto Tsuna.

-eso significa ...- dijo Basil.

Yamamoto ... tratara de probar su propia postura.- hablo Reborn.

-ya veo. el estilo que siempre trata de superar otros estilos ... si es posible ...- dijo Dino. _-el Estilo **Shigure Souen** es ciertamente completamente impecable, poderoso e incomparable ... pero, realmente puedes hacerlo, Yamamoto ...? -_ pensó Dino.

-que es esa postura? estas bromeando? - pregunto con una risa Squalo.- vas a jugar a béisbol o algo así ?! -

-lo siento, pero béisbol es todo lo que puedo hacer.- dijo sonriendo Yamamoto.

-este Huelga decidirá la batalla.- hablo Reborn.

-si ...- estuvo de acuerdo Dino.

-p-pero esa espada de bambú! si no es el estilo **_Shigure souen_** no sera capaz de utilizarla, no ?! - pregunto preocupado Tsuna.

-es por eso que el padre de Yamamoto se la dio.- hablo Reborn. - si Yamamoto no puede Transformar la espada de bambú, significa que no tiene derecho a heredar la técnica de la espada mas poderosa.

-¡Eh?!, Es una apuesta peligrosa ...! - grito Tsuna.

-Squalo hizo su movimiento! - djio Dino viendo la pantalla.

\- no te entusiasmes tanto, mocoso! - grito Squalo, dando cortes en el aire.- siente el verdadero poder de mi espada! -

-el agua fue apartada! - grito Basil.

\- **_Scontro Di Squalo_** , no esperaba ver el ataque secreto que Squalo utilizo para derrotar al emperador de las espadas.- dijo el bebe de los Varias.

-¡Muere! -

-... ahí voy- dijo Yamamoto sin moverse de su posición, con la espada de bambú en su mano. en pose de un beisbolista.

\- !? -

en un cerrar de ojos, Yamamoto desapareció de donde se encontraban.

-desapareció! - albahaca grito.

-Estilo **_Shigure Souen, novena postura, estilo ofensivo.-_** hablo Yamamoto.

-lo esquivo! - grito Basil, al ver que Yamamoto estaba en alejado de Squalo.

-aun no.- dijo Reborn.

-y?, como es? - dijo Squalo, con una gran sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia Yamamoto.

-que veloz reacción! .- grito Gokudera.

-cambio de dirección su ataque! - grito Tsuna.

\- Yamamoto para cubrirse del ataque, puso su espada en frente suya, pero aun así, sufrió daños.

Yamamoto rápidamente se oculto detrás de un pilar que aun se mantenía en pie.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Ryohei.

-¡Es arriesgado! - grito Gokudera.

-después de todo es imposible ..? - dijo Dino.

-este es el fin! - grito Squalo.

pero, detras de Squalo, al parecer estaba Yamamoto, apunto de darle un corte en toda su espalda.

_-detras de mi ?! -_ pensó Squalo - _mantener me todo el tiempo hacia aquí ... pero mi espada ... no tiene puntos ciegos! -_

la mano de Squalo, se giro rápidamente, atravesando a Yamamoto.

-¿Una mano artificial? - dijo Dino.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna asustado.

pero, al que Squalo había atravesado, no era nada mas que agua.

_-no me digas que lo que corte era ...! -_ pensó Squalo.

-una imagen reflejada en la superficie del agua.- hablo Reborn.

el verdadero Yamamoto, estaba en frente de Squalo, listo para atacar.

Squalo solamente pudo mirar el como estaba por ser atacado, sin poder hacer nada.

**_-Utsushi Ame_** -

Yamamoto dio un golpe con la parte no afilada de su espada, golpeándolo en la cabeza de Squalo.

_-esto es ... la derrota ...-_ pensó Squalo, antes de caer al suelo.

el anillo que tenia Squalo, callo en las manos de Yamamoto.

-probablemente esa era otra parte de **_Sakamaku Ame.-_** hablo Reborn. -Yamamoto hizo una ola con el primer golpe para crear un reflejo de si mismo detrás de Squalo, quien fue engañado al atacar esa imagen.

-wow ... esas impresionantes habilidades en solo ese instante ...? - pregunto asombrado Tsuna.

-lo dije antes.- hablo Reborn. - Al nacer estaba destinado a ser un asesino.-

-ah ... ahh ... ¡Gane! - dijo Yamamoto mirando a las cámaras, mostrando el anillo completo.

-el ...- dijo Gokudera.

-Yamamoto ...- dijo Tsuna feliz.

-lo hizo! .- grito Albahaca.

-sorprendente.- djio la tormenta de los varias.

-quien hubiera esperado esto ...? - dijo el bebe de los varias.

-jefe ...- dijo levi.

* * *

"Heeeeeey. Xansxus !, Te lo prometo" - dijo Squalo.

-hasta que no lleguemos a nuestra meta, no me cortare el cabello.- dijo un Squalo con el cabello corto.

-¿Eh? - respondió Xanxus.

-es una promesa conmigo mismo, prometelo también y no cortes tu cabello.- dijo Squalo.

-jah, eso es estúpido, puedes hacer algo con esa mano tuya, dejada inservible por el emperador de las espadas? .-

-heeeeey, ¡nada de malinterpretes! - grito Squalo.- para entender las habilidades del emperador de las espadas, quien no tenia mano izquierda, me la corte a propósito, esta es mi manera de prepararme para trabajar contigo.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos seriamente .- solo mira, hijo del jefe. vendrá un día en el que apreciaras tenerme de tu lado.-

-... Squalo ...- dijo Xanxus sonriendo.

* * *

-¡Apestas !, ¡Pierdes !, ¡Basura! - grito riéndose Xanxus al ver la perdida de Squalo.- esta acabado.- dijo haciendo que su mano empiece a brillar.

\- jefe, no tiene que ensuciarse las manos.- dijo levi.

-quiere que lo haga yo? .- pregunto el bebe de los varia.

-por favor esperen.- dijo una cervello llegando al lugar en donde se encontraron xanxus.- es muy peligroso entrar al **_Aquarion_** ahora, como la profundidad predeterminada del agua ha sido alcanzada, una peligrosa criatura marina ha sido liberada.-

-no puede ser ...! - grito preocupado Tsuna.

-hm? - no entendía Yamamoto. - hey ... espera, que hacemos con Squalo? .- pregunto

-Squalo-san fue el que perdio, asi que no podemos garantizar su vida.- dijo una cervello.

-¡¿Qué?! - dijeron Ryohei y Gokudera.

-me lo imaginaba, figure que algo como esto iba a suceder ...- dijo sonriendo Yamamoto, para empezar a levantar el cuerpo de Squalo.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna sorprendido.

-que esta haciendo? - se pregunto el príncipe de los varias.

-no me digas que esa tratando de salvarlo.- dijo el bebe de su lado.

-tu !, ¡¿eres estúpido ?! - grito Gokudera.

-usualmente no salvamos a los demás? .- pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-¡No me refiero a eso! - grito Gokudera. -con tu condición física actual no podrás cargar un Squalo! .-

-¡Geh! - dijo sorprendido.

debajo suya, se podía ver por el agujero una aleta de la criatura que soltaron, un tiburón.

-el tiburón se ve atraído por el olor de la sangre! - grito Ryohei.

-es ... enorme! - dijo sorprendido Gokudera.

-jaja, que peligroso.- dijo Yamamoto.- pero aun no puede alcanzarnos.-

al decir eso, el tiburón rompió la columna que mantenía el suelo en donde se encontró Yamamoto y Squalo.

-¡Yamamoto! - grito Tsuna.

-¡Oh mierda! - grito Yamamoto.

-bájame ...- dijo Squalo.- no arruines mi orgullo ... como espadachín ...-

-pero aun ...- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Heeeeeey !, ¡púdrete! .- grito Squalo.

este dio una fuerte patada a Yamamoto, haciendo que suba al otro piso que aun no llegaba el agua.

el tiburón rápidamente se dirigía en donde se encontró Squalo, con ganas de comer.

_-niño ... tus habilidades no están mal, solo necesitas deshacerte de esa innecesaria compasión.- dijo sonriendo mirando a Yamamoto._

_el tiburón, dio un salto, abrió su enorme boca, y se trago toda la piedra en donde se encontró Squalo, junto con el._

-¡Squalo! - grito Yamamoto mirando al agua.

el agua se iba tiñendo de rojo.

todos estaban en silencio

nadie hablaba

hasta que

-BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- empezó a reírse Xanxus.- en sus momentos se convertirá en comida, ese pedazo de basura! - dijo sin parar de reírse.- me libere, de otra parte de mi pasado.-

-... maldicion ...- djio Yamamoto seriamente.

-... que demonios? ...- dijo gokudera.

-la batalla por el anillo de la lluvia ha sido ganada por Yamamoto Takeshi.- anuncio una cervello. -ahora vamos a anunciar la siguiente pelea.

-un ... un final como este ...- dijo Tsuna nervioso.

_-... esots niños aun estan en secundaria ... es una dura batalla ...-_ penso Dino mirando a Tsuna.

-La pelea de Mañana en la noche sera ... entre los guardianes de la niebla! -

* * *

**Italia**

-¡Tienen el Area D! -

-¡AAGH! -

-¡Uf! -

-¡Yo Dieron! -

sonidos de personas gritando

de disparos

explosiones

todo era un caos en el lugar en donde estaba Iemitsu

-Justo como pensaba, no se siente bien dispararles a aquellos que eran aliados justo ayer.- dijo Oregano encubierta.

-Tienes que lidiar con eso, Oregano.- dijo su compañero que estaba detrás suya.- esto es para salvar al noveno.-

-Ademas, este castillo ... una vez adentro no hay nada mas que pasillos secretos.- dijo Oregano.- es casi como un laberinto ...-

-eso solo muestra cuantos secretos tienen los Vongola para ocultar ... también puede decirse que cargan mucho odio ...- hablo su compañero.

-¡Los encontré! - dijo alguien alado de ellos.- Iemitsu ataco la parte trasera, al final me vi separada de el ... pero si sigue todo el camino, estará bien.- dijo la ... bebe ?.

-Buen trabajo, Lal Mirch.- dijo el compañero de Oregano, dando a conocer el nombre de la recién llegada.

-Debería decir que ese es el trabajo de un arcobaleno, Lal? - pregunto Orégano.

-no me fastidies, Oregano.- dijo Lal.- solo soy una versión Fallida.-

* * *

-¡Por aqui! - grito unos hombres con trajes negro

-Idiotas ... si tan solo no hubieran venido ...- dijo Iemitsu escondido detrás de una pared.

al instante mientras que los hombres se acercaban, este tiro una granada y salio corriendo rápidamente de allí.

-¡GYAAA! - fueron los gritos de los hombres.

Iemitsu, sin que los gritos de sus antiguos compañeros le afectara, siguió corriendo por el pasillo gigantesco.

-Al final del pasillo.- dijo mientras corría. - el caravaggio a la izquierda ...-

este salto a un cuadro que estaba en la parte de la pared izquierda, rompiéndola, y entrando a otra habitación.

-oh, ouch.- gimió de dolor Iemitsu.

-que es ese bullicio? .- hablo alguien.

en el fondo de la habitación, estaba un señor de gran edad, sentado en una silla que a simple vista, se podía saber que costaba demasiado.

-Iemitsu ...- dijo el señor.

-no ... veno ...- dijo Iemitsu sudando.

-Te he estado esperando mucho tiempo. , quiero ver tu rostro.-

-si, señor.- Iemitsu hizo caso.

Dejo su única arma en el suelo.

agarro la mano del Noveno y le dio un beso en su mano.

* * *

**Japon**

en las montañas de Nanimori, en lo mas alto, específicamente en donde entrenaban Tsuna y Reborn.

Estaba el mismo Tsuna en su modo Hyper, con sus guantes de cuero cubierto en llamas.

-...- las tres personas que estaban viendo a tsuna estaban en completo Silencio, Reborn, Basil, y Colonnello.

-hey!, el entrenamiento es tenerlo así parado ?, kora! - dijo Colonnello.

-No. estamos tomando el tiempo de cuanto le tomara pasar el **_Punto Zero_** de la ultima voluntad.- respondió Reborn.

-Pasar el **_punto Zero_** ?, ¡Kora! - pregunto el bebe Rubio.

-bueno, solo mira.- contesto Reborn.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-cuanto mas vamos a espera ?, Kora! .-

-quizás sea imposible para hoy.- dijo Reborn.

-Hey, tu, Reborn.- llamo Colonnello.- Entonces apúrate y dime porque demonios me llamaste, kora! - dijo comenzando a golpearse la cabeza contra Reborn.

-cierto. dos cosas. Primero, que piensas de Mammon, de Varia? .- Pregunto el bebe, refiriéndose al bebe encapuchado de los varias.

\- el pequeñito que tenia esa fea rana en la cabeza ?, kora! .-

-si, el pequeñito con la fea rana en la cabeza.- dijo Reborn.- No sentiste nada? .-

-... estas diciendo que es un Arcobaleno?, kora! .-

-bastante.-

-pero nuestros chupetes no brillaron.- dijo agarrando su chupete que tenia colgado.- y sabemos dónde están los 7 Arcobalenos, incluidos los desaparecidos ... ¡!, dices que es el ...? -

-aunque no estoy seguro.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

-Si es eso cierto, el de nuestro lado no tiene Chances de ganar, Kora! .- dijo Colonnello.

-porque ?, ni siquiera sabes quien es el guardián de la niebla.- dijo Reborn.

-¡Cierto, Reborn! .- dijo Tsuna saliendo de su Hyper Mode.- Anoche no lo descubrimos! .-

-sawada-dono! - dijo Basil.

-puedes decirme ahora, ¿no? .- grito Tsuna.- ¡nuestro guardián de la niebla! -

-un no. si te lo digo, no seras capaz de concentrarte en tu entrenamiento.- dijo Reborn picaramente.

-al contrario !, ahora mismo estoy tan preocupado por eso que no puedo concentrarme en el entrenamiento! .- dijo Tsuna sudando.

-... de acuerdo.- dijo Reborn. - entonces baja la montaña y cómprame un jugo y uno para colonnello, también.-

-porque ventas con eso?! - grito Tsuna.

-oh, voy contigo? - pregunto Basil.

-no necesitas ser bueno con el Basil.- dijo Reborn.

-¡¿What?!-

Tsuna fue mandado a comprar Jugo obligatoriamente.

-... y la otra cosa ...- dijo Reborn mirando a colonnello.

-¿si?-

-que te parece entrenar a un portador de un dragón legendario? .-

* * *

-Jefe. - dijo Mammon entrando a una habitación donde se encontró Xanxus sentado junto a un robot gigante, Belphegor y Levi ...- Vine a pedirle su permiso. Quiero usar ese poder en la batalla de esta noche.

-hmm, Mammon, parece que te estas tomando esto muy seriamente.- dijo el guardián de la tormenta en el sillón.

-por que molestarse tanto ?, aun si Squalo perdió, los resultados son 3 victorias y 2 derrotas, y tenemos la ventaja.- dijo Levi.

\- estas preocupado? .- pregunto Belphegor.

-por supuesto que no.- dijo Mammon

-dijiste que no podías encontrar a tu enemigo aun usando tu imagen pegajosa.- dijo Belphegor.

-No importa quien sea el oponente. si no uso mis poderes y los siento de vez en cuando, crecerán mas allá de mi control- dijo seriamente Mammon.

-lo espero con ansias. sera la primera vez que los vea.- dijo sonriendo el guardián de la tormenta.

-... Te lo permito.- Contesto Xanxus.

* * *

Maldito Reborn! .- se quejo Tsuna saliendo por unos arbustos. - por que el que esta ocupado con el entrenamiento tiene que ir a comprar una bebida?!, cielos, no tiene idea de cuanto estrés he estado acumulando ...- dijo sudando y nervioso. _-... Yamamoto ... Me pregunto si sus heridas de ayer estarán bien ...-_ pensó preocupado el castaño. _-No solo Yamamoto ... Onii-san ... Lambo ... y ... Cambien Gokudera-Kun ... todos están heridos ... incluso hoy ... no sera una batalla que podamos ganar fácilmente ... por eso quiero saber quien luchara de nuestro lado ... pero ese maldito Reborn ... EH?! -_se saco de sus pensamientos al ver un Tronco de un Árbol con rasguño. - el tronco del árbol ha sido escarbado ... algún animal hizo eso ...?!, no he visto pasar esto antes ...?. c-como sea, eso es muy aterrador, mejor me apresuro! .- dijo Corriendo del bosque en donde se encontraban, dirigiéndose a una tienda que estaba algo cerca.

_-huh?, hay estudiantes de_ Kokuyo ahí.- pensó Tsuna.

-woah !, este chicle luce bien! .- dijo uno de los chicos agachado

-ya compraste algo de chicle antes.- dijo el otro chico.

-como el chicle es tan frutal, me lo trago todo.-

_-no te tragues el chicle cuando ya estas en secundaria ..._ \- pensó Tsuna sudando escuchando la conversacion.

-entonces compremos una caja-

_-va a comprar una caja entera?!, que clase de sujetos son ?! -_ pensó Tsuna.

-todos los de frutilla! -

-No necesito un recibo. esto es molesto ...- dijo el chico con gorra y lentes.

_-qq-que?!, eeehhh ?! -_ grito en su mente el castaño totalmente sorprendido. _\- no!, imposible !, esto no puede estar pasando!; no puede!, quizás estoy muy cansado._

_-tu cara me saca de quicio como siempre.- dijo el rubio de los chicos. mirando de frente al castaño.- ¡¿ahh ?! - grito sacando su lengua._

-¡Gyaaa! .- Grito Tsuna.- ¡Es el! -

-¡IT's Me! - grito también el rubio.

-im ... posible ...- dijo Tsuna para caer al suelo por la sorpresa.

-no entiendo como perdimos contra un sujeto tan patético como el, pyon! - dijo quejándose el rubio

-...- el otro chico no decía nada.

-Ciaossu.- dijo alguien detrás de ellos. - tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kakimoto Chikusa, Jyoushima Ken.- dijo nombrando a los dos chicos.

-ahí estas, tutor Arcobaleno! - grito Ken agachándose para ver al bebe _._

-que paso con el otro? .- pregunto el bebe.- El guardián de la niebla para Tsuna.-

-... Se fue a ver ... a Hibari Kyoya ...- contesto Chikusa.

-en serio ...? - dijo el bebe algo sorprendido. - Si Hibari lo descubre, va a haber un gran problema.- dijo el bebe.

**Con Hibari. **

Hibari Kyoya. el prefecto de Nanimori, estaba patullando como habitualmente hace el en los días.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos.- dijo alguien pasando alado de el. - parece que te has vuelto mas fuerte.-

-...? - Hibari sin decir nada, lo dejo pasar. raro de su parte.

* * *

Mammon, estaba en la terraza de un edificio usando su imagen pegajosa.

-... eres tu, Bel? - pregunto mirando a su espalda

-así es, Mammon.- contesto el rubio. -Pense que había borrado mi presencia completamente ... otra vez haciendo tu imagen pegajosa? .-

-si.-

-así que descubriste quien es el guardián de la niebla? .-

-es lo mismo que antes.-

-quizás no tengan uno, sabes? .- dijo el rubio, poniéndose a su lado.

-eso no puede ser posible ... siento un poder interfiriendo con mi pintura pegajosa.- dijo mostrando su papel, con dos iniciales. **"DISCOS COMPACTOS"**

-¿DISCOS COMPACTOS? que es eso ?, un Código? .- pregunto Belphegor.

-quien sabe. nunca había pasado algo como esto.- contesto el bebe.- parece que el oponente es una clase de humano especial, como yo.-

-ushishishi.- rió el rubio. - especial, ¿eh ?. bueno, esta bien, no me importa mucho la batalla, solo quiero ver tus poderes por primera vez.

-no pienso mostrártelos gratis. no te dejare ver la batalla de esta noche sin pagar un honorario.-

-woah, que pasa, enanito? .- dijo Belphegor. - me estas desquiciando y haciendo querer que te mate.-

-quieres intentar? .-

-justo estaba aburrido.- dijo el rubio sacando sus cuchillas.

-me lo imaginaba.- contesto el bebe.

-si tan solo el jefe no estaba cerca.- bel se iba del lugar.

-transfiere a mi cuenta el equivalente al costo de tres misiones de rango 5.-

-debes estar bromeando, mocoso presumido.- dijo dándose volteándolo a ver.

-me asegurare de revisar mi pago ...- dijo seriamente. _\- __honestamente, no tengo interés en mi oponente. del único que no puedo bajar la guardia es le plan que tienes en mente ... Arcobaleno con el chupete amarillo ... Reborn_ .

* * *

-Cuando ustedes están tranquilos, parecen chicos punks de secundaria. - dijo Reborn, sentado alado de un desmayado Tsuna.

-¿Eh? -

-eh? - Ambos dijeron ofendidos.

-no tenias que decir punks! .- dijo Ken- si nos subestimas! .- de su bolsillo, saco sus colmillos y se lo puso en su boca.- te haré a un lado! .- grito con su cuerpo algo cambiado, mas específicamente, su nariz, que parecía mas de un rinoceronte.

-oh, ha salido, el hippo channel.- dijo Reborn.

-¡No, no lo es! - grito el rubio. - es un Rinoceronte !. esto es un cuerno !, te matare! .-

-para, Ken. tenemos otras cosas que hacer.- dijo Chikusa.

-cállate !, lo matare y al Vongola también! .-

-Tsuna esta muy afligido, supongo que estará mas feliz.- dijo Reborn.

-¿Eh? .-

-luego de la pelea en Kokuyo, Tsuna estuvo muy preocupado por lo que les había ocurrido. el pensaba que yo sabia algo y cada vez que recordaba esa batalla, me preguntaba "Esos sujetos ... no fueron asesinados, verdad?". parece que estaba muy preocupado por ustedes, chicos.

-...-

-...-

-geh !, de que esta hecho ,? , porque es tan molesto! .- dijo Ken sacándose los dientes. - si lo toco, me contagiara su molestia. va monos, kaki-p.-

-...-

-dile al Vongola que el guardián de la niebla es demasiado bueno para el! .- dijo Ken.- bueno, nos vemos esta noche.-

Reborn solamente se quedo sonriendo viendo como los dos chicos se iban.

el guardián estaba asegurado de que iba a aparecer.

y tal vez, aparece una nueva competencia.

* * *

**Italia**

\- que pasa, Iemitsu? .- pregunto el noveno, en frente del mismo, sentado. - parece que quieres decir algo.-

-noveno ... para obtener el honor de ser su sucesor, cada noche hay jóvenes miembros de los Vongola derramando sangre sin razón ...- dijo Iemitsu.

-Ya lo se. El que dio las órdenes para comenzar la batalla fui yo, después de todo, lo estoy disfrutando plenamente.-contesto el "NOVENO".

-¡¿Porque ?! - grito Iemitsu.

-ha olvidado las reglas? ...- pregunto el Noveno. - el sucesor debe estar aprobado por el jefe y el consejero externo ...-

-noveno, usted no es una persona al a que le gusta decidir las cosas por la fuerza o el poder ... todo esto es por lo que sucedió ese día ... creía haberlo dejado claro esa vez ... por lo que le ocurrió a Xanxus ... y lo que sucedió en la "Cuna" .-

-... The Crib ... Te dije que nunca lo volvieras a mencionar.- hablo seriamente el noveno.- Iemitsu, creaste esa conmoción solo para interrogarme? .-

-no ... vid a salvarlo.-

-salvar ...?, que respuesta desubicada, ese no eres tu, que alguna vez fue llamado el joven León de los Vongola.- dijo poniéndose de pie. - no tenemos necesidad de eso, como puedes ver, últimamente mis piernas han funcionado bien ...-

-¡¿Eh?! -

-no necesitamos mas tu ayuda, los Vongola se las arreglaran bien solos.- El noveno, Viejo Amigo de Iemitsu, lo estaba apuntando con un arma, con amenazas de apretar el gatillo.

-Noveno ...-

-gracias por todo el trabajo duro. es la hora de decir adiós. tu hijo se unirá a ti pronto.-

el sonido de un disparo resonó por toda la habitación, y sangre salia de alguien.

* * *

-eso fue divertido ~ desu! -

-verdad?!, Haru-chan! -

-tenemos que repetir esto! -

-estoy de acuerdo, fue divertido-

quién diría que, Rías no mataría a sus rivales amorosos?

quién diría que ella se divertiría con ellas?

Rías, Asia, Koneko, Akeno, Haru y Kyoko, fueron un día de chicas.

con Issei y Kiba espiándolas.

mejor dicho, Issei.

Kiba estaba vigilando a Issei.

-oye, no tenías que entrenar con Reborn-san? "pregunto Kiba al castaño.

-no me lo recuerdes! - dijo asustado - ese bebé es un demonio!, estuve apunto de morir varias veces!, hizo que me sobreesforzara, Asia tuvo que curarme más de 15 veces!, crees que debería volver con el?, yo ni loco lo haría-

\- pero no querías proteger a tus amigos?, proteger a buchou? -

\- debo estar vivo para protegerlos, y si entreno con Reborn, es muy probable de que no pueda cumplir lo que dije! -

\- vaya ... no puedo imaginar todo lo que sufrió Tsuna-kun ...- dijo Kiba

-y yo que ?! -

-apenas entrenaste poco con el, y tsuna estuvo con el mucho tiempo.- trato de explicar el rubio

-ya lo sé! ... ugh ... lo peor de todo es que dijo que debería un nuevo entrenador, espero que no sea otro bebé demoníaco ...- dijo sudando

-que otro bebé demoníaco ?, que estás diciendo?, kora! - dijo alguien encima suyo

-¡Eeeh!? - grito Issei asustado

para luego recibir una patada del recién llegado

-T-Tu quien eres ... Otro bebé?! - grito sorprendido y aterrorizado

-a quien le dices bebé ?, kora! - dijo Colonnello para darle otra patada en la barriga de Issei.

\- ugh ..- Issei cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago.

-dime una cosa ..., dónde está Reborn? - pregunto Issei.

-atrás tuyo- dijo otra voz

Issei al voltear, se esperaba a ver a Reborn, pero, lo que vio, fue una patada que ya estaba pegando a su cara

-¡GYA! - cayo al suelo nuevamente el castaño con la cara adolorida "¡¿Porque mierda siempre me tienen que pate- fue interrumpido por otra patada de Reborn y Colonnello al mismo tiempo -¡Hay por favor !, ¡¿Es en serio ?! - grito Issei agarrándose la cara.

-cuida tus palabras, no debes decir eso en plena calle- dijo Reborn

-y ustedes no deben golpearme cada dos por tres! - grito Issei enfadado, intentando oponerse

cosa inútil, porque solamente causo que recibió otros golpes de parte de los bebés

-... matenme ...-

-hola Kiba, como te va? - pregunto Reborn mirando con una sonrisa a Kiba

-BB-Bien! - dijo Kiba nervioso, mirando el cuerpo lleno de moretones de Issei.

-quien de los dos es el que tiene el dragón rojo ?, kora! - pregunto Colonnello.

-este pervertido de aquí dijo apuntando al cuerpo casi inconsciente de Issei.

-ooh, te ves patético, kora! - dijo Colonnello tocando el cuerpo con su rifle. - vamos, porque estás en el suelo descansando ?, es hora de entrenar, kora! -

-y porque crees que estoy en el sue ...! - una patada en su boca bastó para dejarlo KO

-bueno, eso facilita las cosas- dijo Colonnello.

-bueno, Kiba, nos llevamos a Issei, cuida a la mamá de Tsuna mientras- pidió Reborn mientras llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente del castaño pervertido.- nos vemos esta noche.-

-SS-Si- dijo nervioso el rubio. _-Que clase de personas son esas?! -_ pensó sorprendido

temiendo por la vida de Issei.

este pensaba que solamente estaba exagerando, pero, el ya vio con sus propios ojos el como es Reborn.

sin duda, aunque sea pequeño, no le podrá derrotar ni en 1000 años

* * *

era de noche

no había nubes en el cielo

no había nadie por las calles

solamente un edificio de la escuela de Nanimori estaba encendida las luces

allí se encontraban los Varias.

y el grupo de Tsuna

quienes están

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Basil y Reborn

-hmm ...- se empezaba a despertar Tsuna.

-recién te despiertas ...? - pregunto Reborn mirando al castaño en el suelo.

-Reborn ... En donde estoy ...? - pregunto el castaño bostezando.

-En el campo para la batalla entre los guardianes de la niebla.- respondió el Bebe Asesino.

-Cierto !, la pelea! .- dijo el castaño recordándolo. - eh?!, el Gimnasio?! .- dijo mirando alrededor, fijándose quienes tenia a su alrededor.

-Décimo !, como te sientes?! .- pregunto preocupado Gokudera.

-¡Todos! .- grito Tsuna.

-¡Al fin despiertas! .- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Basil te trajo hasta aquí.- dijo Ryohei.

-oh ... Gracias. uh ... Yamamoto ... estas bien? ... tu ojo ...-

-Si, Romario dijo que estará bien.- respondió con una sonrisa el ganador de la antigua batalla.

-oh ... eso es bueno.- dijo aliviado el Castaño. -... pero porque estaba dormido? .- pregunto. _-Antes de dormirme creo que me encontré con Alguien ...-_ pensó.

-Décimo ... el guardián de la Niebla ... aun no ha aparecido ...- dijo Nervioso el pelo plateado.

-¡EHH !? .- grito Tsuna.- ¡No puede ser! .-

-en verdad existe esa persona? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-el enemigo ya esta aquí ...- dijo Gokudera. para que Tsuna mire a un lado y vea a las cervello y Mammon en medio del campo de batalla.

_-Ese pequeño es el guardián del equipo enemigo ...-_ Penso Tsuna. - _Cierto, quería preguntar quien era nuestro guardián de la niebla y fui a comprar un juego y ... hm?, Que?, Que fue eso?!, Creo que olvide algo muy importante ...-_

la puerta de donde se entra al campo se abrió, entrando unas personas.

-Lamento la demora, alguien necesita ser curado.- dijo la persona que entro, hablando por el grupo.

-¡R-Rías-Sempai?!. chicos ?! - pregunto Tsuna sorprendido.

-hm, ¿la gremory? .- dijo Belphegor.

-uh, esta de lado de ese niño? .- pregunto Levi.

\- Q-Que hacen aquí? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-Tsuna-san!, Vimos que ayer Ganaron el encuentro, trajimos comida para ver el encuentro, y postre para Yamamoto-San.- Hablo Asia acercándose con bentos en sus manos.

-No era necesario, pero, gracias! .- agradeció Yamamoto tomando su bento.

-mmm, no importa, luego estarán con nosotros.- dijo Mammon.

-esa demonio ...- dijo algo molesto Xanxus.

\- hola chicos.- saludaron Rías y Akeno.

-Tsuna-kun.- dijeron Kiba e Issei.

-Yamamoto-san tu ojo ...- dijo preocupada Asia. - no quiere que yo lo cu ...-

-Asia, recuerda las Reglas.- dijo Rías seriamente.

-... lo se ...-

-una cosa, nos falto aclarar que a los participantes que ya pelearon o aun no pelean, pueden curarles. lo que nos referíamos es curarlos en el momento de la batalla, como ahora.- hablo una cervello.

-¡Oh !, ¡Asia-san! .- hablo Tsuna.- Por favor, ¿puedes curarlos? .-

-enseguida! .- dijo Asia acercándose a curar a Ryohei, Gokudera, ya Yamamoto.

-genial Asia, tus poderes curativos enserio funcionan! .- dijo Tsuna alagando a Asia, al ver que sus amigos ya no tenían ni una herida, y que Yamamoto no necesitaba el parche.

-g-gracias, no es para tanto ...- dijo algo sonrojada por los alagos la Rubia.

-por un momento pensé que ustedes eran el guardián de la niebla ...- dijo Tsuna sudando. _-mmmm, pero quien sera el guardián, oh ... cierto, esta tarde ... no puede ser! .-_

-Nuestro guardián de la niebla ya esta aquí.- aviso Reborn mirando la puerta del gimnasio.

entraron Ken y Chikusa, cubriendo a alguien que estaba detrás de suya.

-aaaah !, es verdad! .- grito Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡Hu-Huh !, esos sujetos son ...- Dijo Yamamoto Sudando.

-¡No ...!, ¡No puede ser! .- dijo Gokudera. - ¡¿Por que en un momento así?! .- dijo Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas.

-Cálmense, muchachos.- Hablo Reborn.- ellos traen al guardián de la niebla.-

-¡Que corta en dados, Reborn-san?!: - grito Gokudera. - ¡Estos sujetos son ... no ... no ser ...!, El guardián de la niebla ...-

-... la persona que traen ...- comenzó a decir Yamamoto Sudando.

los Demonios estaban sudando, estos conocían quienes eran Ken y Chikusa, y sabían, que eran muy peligrosos.

-N ... no puede ser.- dijo Tsuna con sus ojos siendo tapados por su cabello. - ... El guardián de la niebla es ... ¡Rokudo Mukuro! .-

a todos se les heló la sangre.

-kufufufufu.- dijo riéndose la persona detrás de Ken y Chikusa. - Lo nego (no.) - dijo en italiano.

-¿Eh? - dijeron todos sorprendidos al ver quien era realmente.

-Il mio nome e Chrome (Mi nombre es Chrome), Chrome Dokuro.-

la representante de ser el guardián de la niebla, no es mas que una chica adolescente, con apariencia de la misma edad de Tsuna, pelo en forma de piña, con el color azul llegando a parecer morado.

en su ojo derecho tiene un parche con una calavera.

su ropa es el uniforme de Kokuyo

lo que tenia en su mano era un Tridente.

-no es ... ¡¿Rokudo Mukuro?! .- grito Sorprendido Tsuna.

-Chrome Dokuro ... nombre raro ... extremo ...- dijo Ryohei.

-Cromo ... ¿Dokuro? .- pregunto Albahaca.

-hm ... quien es esa chica? .- pregunto a Yamamoto.

-... ah ... ¿eh? .- Tsuna no podía hablar.

\- ¿Es alguien que conoces, Tsuna? .- pregunto Yamamoto

-n-no es Mukuro ... pero, es una linda chica! .- grito Issei fascinado.

-tss, un pervertido.- Dijo Ken mirando con desgracia a Issei.

-...- Chikusa no dijo nada, pero, tenia el mismo pensamiento de Ken.

-el guardián de la niebla ...- dijo Tsuna sudando.- pero esta chica ... no es Rokudo Mukuro ...-

-¡No seas engañado! .- grito Gokudera.- Definitivamente es el!. Mukuro la esta poseyendo !, si es por su propio objetivo, hará lo que sea !, es un sujeto como ese! .-

-¡Eeeh!? - gritaron Issei y Tsuna

-G-Gokudera-san, estas diciendo que es un Trap ?! .- Grito Issei horrorizado.

-¡Si si si! ... Espera, Trap? - dijo Gokudera.

-N-No puede ser!, Tsuna-kun, no te dejes engañar por la apariencia !, no sabrás lo que oculta debajo de esa corta Falda! .- grito Issei sudando, agarrando Tsuna.

-hm.- Chrome se sonrojo un poco, y estaba algo molesta y triste a la vez.

-calla, Pervertido.- Reborn, pateo la Cabeza del Castaño con el Sacred Gear e hizo que cayera al suelo.- lo peor de todo, eres extraño, quien diría que te gustaban las chicas con "eso" .- dijo decepcionado Reborn.

-no lo soy !, no me gusta esa Categoría! .- grito Issei.- ... Espera ... ¿Como sabes de eso ?! .- grito Issei sorprendido.

-Tsuna, no te dejes influenciar por ese idiota.- dijo Reborn.

-¡N-Ni loco! .- dijo Tsuna

-no me creen...- dijo Chrome.

-Obviamente!, décimo!, mira esa Arma!.- grito Gokudera apuntando al Guardián de la Niebla.- y esta ocultando ese sospechoso ojo tras ese parche!, no me gusta apoyar al pervertido ese que tienes de amigo, pero... Puede que sea así!.-

-... ella no es... Rokudo Mukuro.- dijo seriamente el Castaño.

-EH?!-gritaron Gokudera e Issei.

-...- Chikusa guardo silencio.

-E-es asi?!.- dijo Gokudera.

-no...um...solo creo que...- iba a decir Tsuna.

Las amigas de Tsuna tenían una sonrisa la ver como Tsuna defendía a la chica, después de todo, es así... pero...

-Me defendiste.- dijo Chrome acercándose al Castaño. - Gracias... Boss.-

Algo que nadie esperaba

sorpresa para algunos

celos para otras.

Chrome le dio un beso en el cachete de Tsuna con un leve sonrojo.

-EEHHHHHHHHH?!- grito Tsuna totalmente sonrojado, su rojo era tan intenso como el color del Cabello de Rías.

-QUE?!-gritaron casi todos, a excepción de Reborn y Koneko, esta ultima solamente tenia la boca abierta.

-Geh...!- grito Ken

-QUE CREES QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?!- grito furioso Gokudera y Rías.

Asia por su parte, estaba molesta, pero decidió no gritar.

-es un Saludo.- Dijo Chrome Tranquilamente.

-QUE?!- grito Tsuna aun sonrojado.

-Deja de Joder!- dijeron Rías y Gokudera.

siendo Gokudera Detenido por Yamamoto

y Rías siendo detenida por Akeno, Kiba e Issei.

aunque Rías sabia eso del saludo, pero sus celos supera su comprender.

-Aléjate del Décimo!- grito Gokudera.

-Oh, así que es ella... - dijo Belphegor mirando del otro lado del campo. - pensaba que seria algún viejo ermitaño o algo así... pero una chica.-

-h-hechizante...- dijo Levi.

-Fantasma esta entusiasmado.- dijo Mammon refiriéndose al animal que tenia en su cabeza. - Parece que su Guardián de la niebla es un tipo de humano especial, si la vendemos a un circo, podríamos ganar algo de dinero.

-Que vamos a hacer? .- pregunto Ryohei. - lajamos unirse a nuestro equipo? .-

-que?! - grito Gokudera. - De ninguna manera la dejaremos !. ni si quiera sabemos de donde demonios viene! -

-ni sabemos su genero! .- grito Issei de fondo. pero a la vez, un golpe que resonó en el gimnasio.

-que?!, hey, no podemos dejar pasar eso, pyon! .- dijo Ken enojado.

-Vamos.- dijo Gokudera seriamente.

-Ken ... Chikusa, cálmense, no es algo que decidan ustedes.- dijo Chrome mirando a los dos chicos. - Jefe ...- se giro a mirar a Tsuna, muy cerca mente. cosa que molesto mas a Rías y ha Asia.- No estoy calificada para ser el guardián de la niebla? .-

-¿Eh?! .- dijo Tsuna.

-Quiero pelear como el Guardián de la niebla, pero ... si no me lo permites, hare como digas ...- -

-eh ... espera ... ¡¿ehhh?! - Tsuna se puso nervioso. - ¡Aunque digas eso repentinamente ...!, Es ... algo importante ...! -

-pero la única que puede luchar como el guardián de la niebla es Chrome.- hablo Reborn.

-R-Reborn-san, tu también dices esas cosas?! .- dijo Gokudera.

_-... pero, lo que dice Reborn es cierto ... incluso si los chicos de Kokuyo se ven involucrados, esa chica fue elegida por mi padre como Yamamoto o Gokudera-kun ..._ \- pensó Tsuna.- entonces ... hazlo, por favor ...- dijo Tsuna.

-que?!, estas seguro, Décimo?! .- pregunto Gokudera.

-no puedo decirlo claramente ... no quiero que pelee ... no quiero involucrar a alguien más y que se haga daño ... pero ... creo que ... tiene que ser ella.- dijo seriamente el castaño.

-... Gracias ...- dijo Chrome suspirando aliviada.

-¡Toma eso! .- se burlo Ken.

-hmm, alguien mas escucha el aleteo de un ave? .- pregunto Yamamoto.

-¡! .- Ryohei e Issei reconocían ese sonido.

de la puerta entro un bebe siendo llevado por un ave.

-¡Colonnello! .- grito Tsuna.

-¡Maestro! .- dijeron Ryohei e Issei.

-no deberías estar durmiendo con Kyoko ...? - pregunto Ryohei.

-hey, es por eso que tengo sueño, kora! .- contesto el bebe rubio. -pero ese enanito con la rana ... tenia que ver si realmente es un Arcobaleno.-

_-Arcobaleno?! .-_ penso el grupo de Rías, a excepción de Issei.

-me imagine que serias curioso.- dijo Reborn.

los dos Arcobalenos miraron a Mammon.

-hm, han llegado mas imbéciles.- dijo el bebe encapuchado. - durante la batalla, estoy seguro de que caras tendrán más estúpidas.

-por cierto, donde esta Dino-san? .- pregunto Tsuna- hoy no vendrá ...? -

oh, cierto, no esta aquí.- dijo Yamamoto.

-hm, repentinamente anoche recibió una llamada de emergencia y fue a visitar a un viejo amigo.- contesto el Arcobaleno del Sol

-en un momento así ... no puede ser ...- dijo Tsuna.

-bueno, hagamos lo de siempre! .- dijo Ryohei.

-eh ... ah ... s-si.- dijo Tsuna - oye ... Chrome, quieres unirte ...? -

-no.- respondió la guardiana.

-eh ...? .-

-no necesito hacer algo como eso.

-ah ...- dijo Tsuna.

-que pasa con ella ...? - pregunto Ryohei.

-no es muy amigable ...- dijo Yamamoto sudando.

-ahí voy.- dijo seriamente, dirigiéndose al medio del campo

_-esa chica ... no creo que sea Mukuro ... pero, que es esta sensación ...? -_ pensó Tsuna.

-Hoy el campo de batalla es todo el gimnasio. - aviso una cervello. - se les permite utilizar todo lo que este aquí.-

-ademas, no tenemos ninguna máquina especial preparada para esta batalla.- dijo la otra cervello.

-eh ...? no hay nada ...? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-para la batalla entre los guardianes de la niebla, esas cosas no son necesarias.- contesto Reborn. - pretender que algo existe cuando no existe y viceversa. haciendo eso, confunden al enemigo y no permitir capturar la verdadera forma de la familia. la ilusión fraudulenta. ese es el trabajo del guardián de la niebla.-

-los asientos de los observadores están solo en ese espacio.- dijo una cervello, apuntando a las afueras del campo de basquet.-

-Qué ...? .- se pregunto Tsuna.

-como en la batalla de la tormenta, hay sensores infrarrojos, así que tengan cuidado.- aviso la cervello.

-La batalla de esta noche es entre los guardianes de la niebla, Mammon Vs. Chrome Dokuro.- comenzó a decir la cervello el inicio de la batalla.- Comiencen! -

-en un rápido movimiento, Chrome giro su tridente encima de su cabeza, para seguido dar un golpe con el suelo. haciendo que se calve al mismo piso y que se vaya derrumbando. haciendo que partes del suelo empiecen a flotar.

-¡Woah! .- grito Gokudera.

-¡El piso! .- dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-uoooh!: - grito levi.

-AAAAAH- grito Issei aferrándose a su pequeña parte del suelo.

-sujeta mi mano Issei-san! - dijo Asia

-hm, sorprendente.- dijo Rías junto a Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

\- ¡estúpido Tsuna! - Reborn pateo la cabeza de Tsuna. - ya conoces esta técnica.-

-¡hieee! .- solamente grito el castaño.

-así que ella también es una maestra ilusionista.- Dijo Mammon, saltando entre partes del suelo flotantes.- pero si realizas trucos tan obvios, no puedes obtener ...-

Mammon al estar en frente de Chrome, de su rostro, salieron tentáculos que atraparon la cara de Chrome.

-... nada de dinero de mi.- termino de decir Mammon.

-¡Kyaaaa! grito Chrome.

las ilusiones se iban desvaneciendo.

-¿Eh?! .- dijo Tsuna.

-¿eh ?, volvió.- dijo Yamamoto sudando.

-mira hacia allí.- dijo Reborn, apuntando a Chrome.

-¡EH?! -

Chrome estaba siendo estrangulada por los tentáculos que salían de la cara de Mammon.

-que es eso?! - grito Tsuna. - ¡Cromo!.-

-ahhh! - grito de dolor la chica ilusionista.

-No puede ser! .- grito Tsuna muy preocupado.

-muy débil.- hablo Mammon burlona mente.- ni siquiera pude hacer una exhibición.-

-a quien le estas hablando? .- pregunto alguien detrás del bebe. - estoy por aquí ...-

lo que realmente tenia sujetado los tentáculos de Mammon era una caja donde estaban las pelotas de basquet.

-ja! .- dijo Ken.

-¿Eh?! .- grito Issei sorprendido.

-La chica se convirtió en pelotas de basquet! .- grito Ryohei

-que?! .- dijo Gokudera sorprendido, tallándose los ojos.

_-que ... que esta pasando?! .- grito Tsuna._

-es una ilusión.- hablo Reborn.

-¡Ilusión?! .-

-trucos rápidos e ilusiones sin siquiera hacer un mínimo movimiento.- comenzó a explicar el bebe.- no logras ver una batalla tan impresionante muy seguido.-

Ilusiones ... creo que las he visto antes ... ¡! - dijo Tsuna. dándose cuenta de algo.- Los caminos del infierno de Mukuro! -

-...:! Décimo !, entonces ella ... o mejor dicho el es en verdad Mukuro!: - grito Gokudera.

-...!, no puede ser ...- dijo nervioso el castaño _-cual es su propósito al hacer esto ...?!. y ... ya que ... si realmente ella es Mukuro ... que va a hacer ahora ...?! .-_ pensó el castaño

-increíble! .- dijo Kiba impresionado.

Mammon dejo de agarrar la caja de pelotas de basquet, y miro a Chrome.

-Me alegro que seas un digno oponente. entonces puedo usar eso tanto como quería frente a esos dos estúpidos enanos.- dijo Mammon, haciendo caer las cadenas que envolvían lo que tenia colgado en su cuello.

-vamos, fantasma.- dijo Mammon a su rana.

-¡La ... La rana ...! - grito Tsuna.

La rana se empezó a alargar de tal manera que, se mordió su propia cola, haciendo un aureola en la cabeza de Mammon.

lo que colgaba Mammon en su cuello, era un chupete.

-esa rana atada y el chupete índigo ...- comenzó a hablar Colonnello. - hey ... aparentemente esta vivo, kora! .-

-me lo imaginaba ...- dijo Reborn.- en verdad es uno de los Arcobalenos, Viper.

-ohh ... dijo Belphegor.

-¡que?! .- grito Tsuna. - esta ... esta flotando !. el también es un arcobaleno?! .-

-si, es un Arcobaleno, los bebes de élite.- contesto Colonnello.

-numeroel que posee el chupete índigo: Viper.- comento el asesino uno. -se dice que es el mejor hechicero con habilidades psíquicas de los Arcobalenos.-

-Psíquico ... ese es un poder sobrenatural ... que es, ocultismo?! .- grito Gokudera.

-se decía que había desaparecido durante una batalla, pero ... aun esta con vida.- empezó a contar el bebe con rifle. - hey, entonces por que nuestros chupetes no brillaron hasta ahora, kora?! .-

-no lo se, pero parece que sello los poderes del chupete con esa especie de Cadena.- dedujo el Arcobaleno del Sol.

-Ustedes, estúpidos, no lo sabrían en un subproducto de una investigación gestionada a diferencia de ustedes, no lo abandone.- dijo Mammon.- el esfuerzo para romper la **Maldición. **-

-...- los dos quedaron callados.

-...?, a que se refiere? ... ¿Renacido? .- pregunto Tsuna

-hey, esto es muy malo. hechiceros comunes no pueden ganar contra ese estúpido enano.- dijo Colonnello.

-no lo tomes tan a la ligera, Colonnello.- dijo Reborn.- Dokuro no es una hechicera común.-

-contra quien sea ... no perderé.- dijo Chrome. sujetando con ambas manos su tridente.

Chrome fue corriendo hacia Mammon, intentando dar un corte con su tridente, con un golpe en Horizontal.

pero fue esquivado por el mismo ilusionista.

-que ataque valiente.- dijo Mammon.

pero, fue cubierto por serpientes.

-mm ?, estas serpientes no son ilusiones? .- se pregunto Mammon.

-W-Wow !, parece que esta funcionando ...! - dijo Basil sorprendido.

-Esa Chica !, es muy buena! .- grito Ryohei.

-Convocar serpientes ... esa técnica es ...- dijo Gokudera.

-La técnica de Mukuro, el camino de las Bestias! .- dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Décimo !, esa chica esta poseída por Mukuro, no hay ninguna duda! .- dijo Gokudera.

-p-pero ...- dijo Tsuna. _\- es cierto que hay momentos en que ... siento que es Mukuro ... pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ... porque ...?, desde el primer momento en que la vi ... siempre he sentido su propia voluntad.-_ penso el castaño.

Mammon callo del aire being asfixiado por las serpientes.

pero. de repente todas las serpientes fueron expulsadas de el.

-¡que ...! - grito Yamamoto.

-Ahora liberare mi poder.- dijo seriamente Mammon.- luego me tomare mi tiempo en revelar tu verdadera identidad.-

Chrome rápidamente dio un giro con su tridente en su cabeza, para volver a clavarla en el suelo.

del suelo, salieron pilares de fuego

-¡Woah! - grito Kiba, alejándose mas del campo de batalla.

-e-eso es Fuego?! - pregunto sorprendida Asia.

-que caliente! - grito Gokudera.

-¡wahh! - grito Tsuna.

Xanxus no reacciono lo que hizo Chrome.

un Pilar de fuego salio debajo de Mammon, cubriéndolo en llamas

-ciertamente tus ilusiones son de primera clase.- alago un poco Mammon. - tan bueno que si crees que los pilares de fuego son reales, tan solo por un momento, seras seriamente quemado. por lo tanto, el punto débil es también .. la Ilusión!: -

los pilares de Fuego, fueron congeladas completamente.

-¡Wah! -Grito Tsuna.

-los pilares de fuego ... fueron congelados?! - grito Kiba.

-Que es este frió que siento? ...- dijo Asia.

-Hey, tan patético debe parecer, estoy atrapado en la ilusión.- dijo Colonnello sinceramente.

-yo también, ese es Viper.- dijo Reborn.

-una ilusión es básicamente solo controlar parte del cerebro que administra los cinco sentidos. - empezó a explicar Mammon en el aire. - mientras la habilidad del hechicero se incrementa, mas fuerte se vuelve su control sobre la victima. las chances de caer se elevan y así sera mas realista. y para el hechicero, que sus ilusiones sean retornadas con ilusiones ... significa que han perdido completamente el control de sus sentidos.-

las piernas de Chrome fueron totalmente congeladas. atrapadas en hielo.

-aahh! - grito Tsuna preocupado.

-tsk.- dijo Ken.

-como es? este terrorífico poder de Arcobaleno.- dijo Mammon burlándose. - Bueno, vamos a revelar tu verdadera Forma.-

-...!- Chrome solamente apretó sus labios.

-es inútil hacer algo mas, de todas maneras, has has sido sumergida dentro de mi mundo de ilusiones.- hablo Mammon.

el hielo que tenia atrapado las piernas de Chrome, la hicieron flotar y la hicieron caer duramente al suelo, haciendo que el mismo Hielo se rompa.

-gya!.- grito de dolor Chrome.

-hey, esto es malo, kora!- djio Colonnello.

-Si...- dijo Reborn.

-ugh..- dijo Chrome agarrando con mas fuerza su tridente. intentando ponerse de pie.

-parece que esa arma es realmente importante para ti.- dijo Mammon.

-!... No- djio Chrome empezando a sudar.

-Mammon solamente se acercaba.

-Noooo!- grito la ilusionista.

la punta del tridente, justamente donde tiene las tres puntas. se rompieron en pequeños pedazos.

al instante.

Nariz empezó a toser sangre.

cayendo al suelo.

-... eh?!, Ehh?! .- dijo Tsuna preocupado.

-q-que sucede?! .- pregunto Basil.

-Su rostro se vuelve pálido ...- dijo Rías seriamente.

-H-Hey miren eso! .- grito Ryohei. - ¡Su estomago!: -

justo como dijo Ryohei, el estomago de Chrome, se empezó a hundir.

-se esta hundiendo ...! - grito Issei.

-Esto también es una ilusión ...? - grito Tsuna preocupado.

-mm ... esto realmente esta pasando ... que esta sucediendo? que es esta chica ...? .- pregunto Mammon.

-Mu ... Sama ...- empezó a balbucear difícilmente la ilusionista sufriendo en el suelo.

-¡Chrome! - empezó a Gritar Tsuna.

-¡Cromo!-

* * *

-¿Usted es el padre? .-

-no, no estamos relacionados de sangre.-

-querido !, Nagi sufrió un accidente de auto! .-

-por eso, el negocio esta hecho.-

-Trato de salvar a un gato ...! -

-Parece que su ojo derecho y varios de sus órganos no están ... no sobrevivirá.-

-hey, el doctor dijo que si algún miembro de su familia con el mismo tipo de sangre, transfiere sus órganos, ella tendrá posibilidades de ser salvada.

-debes estar bromeando !, cortar mi cuerpo por esa niña?! -

-hasta donde puedo recordar, nunca tuvo amigos !, nosotros ni siquiera sabemos que esta pensando e incluso tu has tenido problemas lidiando con ella, cierto? .-

-no solo yo, a nadie le importa si ella vive o no.

-Oye ... Nagi podría oírte.

-ella esta hora en UCI, no puede oírme.

-oh, me están llamando del trabajo, vuelvo a trabajar. haz lo que quieras.-

era la conversación de una pareja de casados en un pasillo

_-extraño... puedo __oírlo_ todo...- pensó una chica en una camilla totalmente grave. _-Voy... a morir. de algún modo, siento que es un alivio... finalmente... terminara...-_

**_-No terminara... Continuara_** _**volviendo.- **_dijo una voz.

_-quien..._ eres?- pregunto la chica.

-oh... puedes oír mi voz?.- pregunto el chico.- kufufufufu. parece que realmente vale la pena salir a pasear.-

en un lago, rodeado de arboles.

apareció un chico.

con un peinado parecido a una piña, de color azul.

con camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-Q-Quien eres?.- pregunto la chica.- que eres?.-

el chico solamente sonrió. - Tu y yo... podríamos ser parecidos.-

-...eh...?-

* * *

-Mukuro...Sama...- dijo difícilmente la ilusionista en le suelo, mientras que de su boca salia sangre.

-es difícil de creer, pero parece que su vida fue extendida con órganos creados por una ilusión.- Dijo Mammon.

-Que?!- grito Gokudera sorprendido.

-Órganos creados por una ilusión?!.- pregunto Tsuna nervioso.

-Así que por eso ella perdió el control de las ilusiones y su estomago se hundió.- dijo Reborn.

-Entonces... Entonces ella realmente no tiene órganos?!:- grito Sorprendido el castaño.

-tsk...- dijeron Ken y Chikusa.

-**_Nagi... Nagi... te necesito.-_**

-Mukuro...Sama...- dijo llorando en el suelo Chrome - quería ser tu poder...-

_**-Bien hecho, mi querida Chrome.-**_

eh?.- Tsuna empezó a sentir algo.

_**-Puedes descansar un rato.-**_

-uugh!.- Tsuna sentía algo mas fuerte.

-Oh, una vez que abrimos el sombrero de la verdad, vemos que es victoria de Mammon.- dijo Belphegor con una sonrisa. - Y solo fuimos capaces de ver un poco de poder del Arcobaleno.-

-Así que este es el final de todo.- Dijo Levi sonriendo.

-...!-

el cuerpo de Chrome empezó a ser rodeado de niebla, la niebla salia de la misma Chrome.

-Una niebla esta rodeando a la chica!-grito Ryohei.

-Oh, solo esta utilizando l oque le queda de poder para esconder su feo cuerpo muerto.- hablo Mammon.- es un acto común entre las hechiceras.-

-...?- Xanxus se percato de algo.

-!?, que pasa, Tsuna?.- Pregunto Reborn al ver que su estudiante empezaba a sudar demasiado mientras se agarraba su cabeza.

-...Viniendo...- dijo en voz baja el castaño.

-T-Tsuna- kun... estas bien?.- pregunto Rías preocupada.

-Tsuna?!.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Es el...- siguió hablando en voz baja el castaño.

-Oye Tsuna-san!, que pasa?!- pregunto muy preocupada la alfil de Rías.

-esta viniendo!- grito Tsuna.

-e-el...?- pregunto Issei.

-Rokudo Mukuro esta... Mukuro esta viniendo!-grito Tsuna

-¡EH?! - gritaron todos.

-hmm?! - dijo Mammon poniéndose en alerta.

-las manos de Chrome que sostenían el tridente.

apareció un guante negro de la nada.

el parche que tenia en su ojo derecho se callo.

revelando un ojo con un kanji.

-kufufufufu ...-

el cuerpo de Chrome fue rodeado por niebla intensa.

-¿Mm ?, una voz ... masculina ...? - pregunto Mammon.

el tridente de repente, fue clavado en el suelo.

y una grieta fue dirigida hacia Mammon, siendo golpeado de lleno

-mgya! - grito de dolor el bebe.

-Kufufufu.- comenzó a reír el que estaba en la niebla. - parece que ha mantenido mucho un valiente rostro. tu, mafioso insignificante.-

-quien ...- dijo Basil.

-Quien es el ...? .- pregunto Ryohei.

-¿Hmm? .- dijo Belphegor.

-La chica ...- dijo Levi.

-E-Ese es ...! - dijo Rías sudando.

-Que aterrador! - dijo Issei nervioso.

-¡Rokudo Mukuro ...! - dijo Gokudera. - No hay dudas.-

-Mukuro ... estaba bien ...- dijo Tsuna.

-Tanto tiempo sin verlos ... he regresado ...- dijo Mukuro, sin mirar al grupo de Tsuna. - desde el fin de Samsara.-

-...! - Tsuna solamente Sudaba.

-Hey, esa es la verdadera forma del Guardián de la niebla?, Kora! .- pregunto Colonnello.

-um. Rokudo Mukuro ... creo haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado. pero ahora recuerdo.- dijo Mammon levantándose.- hace un mes. hubo alguien que intento escapar de las celdas de los Vindice. su nombre era Rokudo Mukuro.-

-¡¿Que?! - grito sorprendió a Gokudera.

-Las celdas de los Vindice.- dijo Levi.- se dice que son de acero ...-

-que ... escapo de nuevo?! - grito sorprendido el Castaño.

-pero escuche que fallaste.- hablo Mammon. - y fuiste enviado a una celda de mas alto nivel de seguridad aun, sin luz ni sonido.

-Kufufufufu. la información de la unidad especial de asesinato Varia. de la que los Vongola están orgullosos, después de todo parece estar limitada.- se burlo Mukuro. - existo aquí, como puedes ver.

-Que sujeto tan molesto.- dijo Mammon. - Bien, dejemos los claro. eres solamente una ilusión convocada alrededor de la niña, no? -

Mammon envió una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado a Mukuro.

-oh? .- dijo Mukuro.

-¡Wa-aaah! - grito Tsuna

-¡Es una ventisca! - grito Kiba.

-¡Hace frió! - grito Issei temblando.

-Se congelara hasta morir! - grito Ryohei.

-Oh, cielos? .- dijo Mukuro

-no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para perder ante un hechicero hecho de ilusiones.- dijo Mammon.

el cuerpo de Mukuro, fue totalmente cubierto en un hielo gigante.

-¡ahh! -grito Basil.

-esta totalmente congelado! - grito Ryohei sorprendido.

-Entonces, ese Mukuro ... es una ilusión ?! - pregunto a Gokudera.

-No puede ser ...- dijo Tsuna

-Bueno, revelemos tu verdadero ser.- dijo Mammon empezando a acercarse rápidamente al cuerpo congelado de Mukuro. - aunque el que aparentemente será el cuerpo de la chica.

-aah! - grito Tsuna

-¡Mierda! - dijo Yamamoto.

antes de que Mammon llegara, un pilar de fuego salio de enfrente de Mukuro, impidiendo que se acerque mas.

Mammon retrocedió rápidamente, pero ...

-¡eh! - fue rodeado por raíces de flores de loto. apretando su cuerpo.

-¡¿Eh? - grito Tsuna

-una flor ... de loto ...- dijo Kiba.

-Kufufufu.- dijo Mukuro riéndose aun dentro del hielo.- es una ilusión? -

-¡Mucha! - grito de dolor Mammon. -Que ... Fuerza ...!, Estoy sufriendo ...! - gimió de dolor.

-wow ... quien es ese sujeto? .- pregunto Belphegor.

-esta sobreponiéndose a ese Viper ...- comento Colonnello.

-Ese es el guardián de la niebla de Tsuna, Rokudo Mukuro.- djio Reborn.

-Así que es real ...- dijo Gokudera. -Entonces ... si eso es cierto, que sucede con la chica de antes ...? -

-no piensen en Mukuro y Chrome como dos seres separados.- contesto Reborn.- porque Chrome esta ahí, Mukuro existe, y porque Mukuro esta ahí, Chrome es capaz de sobrevivir.-

-no ... lo entiendo.- dijo Tsuna.

-Esto es todo lo que se puede decir ahora.- dijo Reborn.

-así ... que harás ahora, Arcobaleno? .- pregunto burlona mente Mukuro a Mammon.- si te descuidas, sera una ... apuñalada.-

-¡Muhh! - gimió de dolor.

pero, se logro desatar de las flores, y rápidamente creo varias copias del mismo en el aire.

-¡No te enorgullezcas tanto! -Grito Mammon.

-que afeminado.- dijo Mukuro. haciendo que su ojo Derecho aparece una llama índigo.

Mukuro comenzó a atacar a todas las copias de Mammon que se le acercaban.

-esa llama en su ojo !, es la habilidad de combate, el camión de Ashura! - grito Tsuna.

-mff !, es impropio de un hechicero usar técnicas de combate! - se quejo Mammon.- Samsara ?, no aceptare una razón como esa! .-

-oh? - pregunto Mukuro.

-Los Humanos repiten el mismo estilo de vida infinitamente. es por eso que junto ... Dinero! - grito Mammon.

para que el gimnasio empezara a sufrir una ilusión, parecía que estaba siendo absorbido por un agujero negro.

-¡wah! - grito Tsuna

-¡Woah! -

-¡El piso! _

-Viper esta liberando toda su energía.- informo Colonnello volando con su ave, agarrando a Reborn.

-eso es todo lo que puede hacer contra el.- dijo Reborn.

-¡Kujajajaja! - rió Mukuro. - un Arcobaleno Furioso ?, Que divertido ... aunque, no perderé contra ti en términos de avaricia.- del suelo deforme, empezaron a salir pilares de fuego rodeados con flores de loto.

-¡¿Que?! - grito Mammon.

-W-Woah- Belphegor se callo al suelo.

-Estamos soñando o algo?! - grito Levi.

-Ush ... me siento mareado ...- dijo Ryohei.

-Me ... da nauseas ...- dijo Gokudera cubriendo su boca.

-buchou ... por favor agarre me - dijo Koneko mareada agarrando a su ama.

-hey, la contaminación de ilusiones esta comenzando, kora !. -

-Si, están recibiendo cantidades masivas de ilusiones que estiman directamente el cerebro.-

-! ¡GUH! - Grito Tsuna.

-mm, técnicas ilusorias de este nivel...- dijo Mammon.- donde las obtuviste...?-

-en el infierno.-

-No digas Tonterías!- Mammon nuevamente tira una ráfaga de Viento que congela los pilares de Fuego.

-Ugh. mi cabeza!- grita Tsuna arrodillándose. - Mi cabeza... se siente romper...-

-oye, estas bien Tsuna?- pregunto preocupado Yamamoto.

-Que es esta sensación...?- se pregunto adolorido el castaño.

* * *

-... Donde... es esto?!- grito el castaño

era todo oscuro

parecía que estaba en el agua.

miro a un lado

y vio a alguien que reconoció al instante.

Mukuro estaba encerrado en una especie de tubo. atado con cadenas.

-que.. que es esto?- dijo el castaño.

* * *

-Ugh!- grito de dolor el castaño.- algo esta entrando a mi mente...-

-Décimo?!- grito preocupado Gokudera.

-Tsuna-San!- Asia intento acercarse al castaño.

* * *

-Mukuro-sama... los perseguidores están...-

-No podemos hacerlo!, no podes escapar-Pyon!-

-Kufufu... no por nada la cárcel de los Vindice se llama la pared de hierro... no es tan simple... divida monos y huyamos separadamente. si estoy solo puedo hacer algo. pero si ustedes están cerca, se entrometerán...-

_-**Estos son... Recuerdos...?- **_penso Tsuna sufriendo.

-Sacrificarte a ti mismo para salvar a tus amigos... eso esta bien... a que le principal culpable es este hombre.- dijo alguien agarrandolo en cadenas a Mukuro.

tenia ropa totalmente negro

sombrero negro

y el cuerpo vendado.

* * *

-UGGH!- grito de dolor el castaño

-Tsuna-san!, estoy aquí, que te pasa?!- pregunto tocando la cabeza del castaño.

-Tsuna-kun!- también se acerco Issei.

* * *

-De acuerdo. Protegeré y seré responsable por Kakimoto Chikusa y Jyoushima Ken, que aun están sueltos.-

-solo puedo permanecer aquí por poco tiempo.-

-Kufufu... eres interesante... me han sacado todas las habilidades, un así tomo prestado el cuerpo de esta chica... solo puedo permanecer aquí por poco tiempo.

-no me importa. quiero que seas el guardián de la niebla de Tsuna. Rokudo Mukuro.-

_**-Papa...! no sabia... eso... Mukuro... Tu...**_\- pensó el castaño.

* * *

-Mukuro...- dijo el castaño mirando la pelea.

-Tsuna-san?/kun?- preguntaron Asia e Issei.

-Te tengo!- grito Mukuro parando los ataques de los clones de Mammon.

-Muere!- grito Mammon lanzándose

Mukuro fue rodeado completamente por la ropa de Mammon.

la rana rodeo a Mukuro. y de su cuerpo, saco pinchos con que ajusto mas el cuerpo de Mukuro.

-AAH!- grito Tsuna preocupado

-Mukuro-san!- grito Ken.

-... ! no puede ser!- dijo Mammon.

Mukuro... hizo explotar a Mammon... escapándose

-cae... y divaga.-

en las manos de Mukuro, cayo el otro anillo de Mammon.

-imposible!- grito Levi. -Mammon esta...!-

-Gano...- dijo Basil sorprendido.

-Completamente sobrepasado...- dijo Ryohei

-jeje.- rió Ken.

_-este es... Mukuro...-_pensó Tsuna.

-solo tengo que reunir estos anillos, no es cierto?.- pregunto Mukuro a una cervello.

-S-Si...- contesto esta.

-No tan rápido!- se escucho un grito

en el medio del campo, empezó a aparecer Mammon.

-Ahh... Ahhh. solo estaba jugando contigo.- dijo sudando. - no te pavonees tanto! aun tengo que mostrarte el alcance total de mis poderes...-

-sabes esto muy bien, no?- dijo Mukuro. -lo que significa cuando tus poderes ilusorios son contraatacados por los de otros. significa que has perdido completamente el control sobre tus propias percepciones.-

La rana que tenia Mammon, empezó a ahorcar al mismo Mammon.

-Gyaah!- grito Mammon. - Detente! fantasma!-

-vamos, tengo que mostrarte los que en realidad es esto lo que llamamos poder?.- pregunto cansado Mukuro.

-MUGYAAAA!-grito Mammon, viendo como caía del suelo.

-Estamos Cayendo!- grito Tsuna asustado.

-Kujajajaja!, como se siente, Arcobaleno!, este es mi mundo!-grito Mukuro con una gran sonrisa, yendo a una gran velocidad hacia Mammon.

Mukuro, se metió en la boca de Mammon por completo

-ehh?!- grito Issei

el cuerpo de Mammon se empezó a deformar

-MUUUUUUU!-grito de dolor - DETENTE! VOY A MORIR!, VOY A MORIR!-

-la razón por la cual perdiste...es porque yo era tu oponente.-

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

una explosión se vio en medio del campo

las ilusiones que eran de Mammon se había ido.

solamente estaba Mukuro en el piso agachado.

-qu- dijo Gokudera

-Esto es... aceptable?.- pregunto Mukuro.

-...-

-...-

Las dos cervello se miraron

-el anillo de la niebla pertenece ahora a Chrome Dokuro.- aviso una cervello.

-con esto, la ganadora de esta batalla es Chrome Dokuro.-

-Viper fue...- dijo Colonnello.

-...despedazado.- dijo Belphegor.

-EH... Espera..!- grito Tsuna. - como pudiste... no tenias que ir tan lejos...-

-Tsuna-kun...- dijeron los amigos de Tsuna mirándolo.

-Incluso ahora sigues mostrando mucha simpatía por el enemigo...- comenzó a hablar Mukuro. - cuan inocente puedes ser, Sawada Tsunayoshi?. no hay de que preocuparse... debería decir.-

-eh?.-

-ese bebe logro escapar. desde el comienzo, tenia toda la intención de reservar suficiente energía para escapar... es astuto, ese Arcobaleno.-

-... Gola mosca.- llamo Xanxus al robot que tenia a su lado.- luego de que las batallas terminen, elimina a Mammon.-

el robot solamente dejo escapar vapor de su cabeza.

-cielos, cielos, realmente eres el lado oscuro de la mafia, no?, Xanxus.- hablo Mukuro mirando a Xanxus burlona mente. - incluso yo me sentiría atemorizado en este plan que has tramado.-

-...-

-pero no tengo intenciones de meter mi nariz en tus asuntos.- dijo volteando. - porque no soy esa clase de buen ser humano... aunque, solo una cosa...- dijo volteando su cabeza para verlo. - el otro candidato para sucesor, aunque mas débil y pequeño que tu... no es alguien que puedas tratar de cualquier manera, por tu propio bien.-

-mm.-

-eh?!- dijo Tsuna.

-Mukuro-Sama!- dijo Chikusa.

-Increíble!, lo hiciste polvo!- alago Ken.

-bastardo!- grito Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas. - como te atreves a mostrar tu cara aqui?!-

-hey Gokudera!- dijo Yamamoto.

-esta bien estar tan alerta. pero no tengo intenciones de involucrarme con la mafia.- hablo el ilusionista. - la única razón por la cual me he convertido en tu guardián de la niebla, es para encontrarme en una mejor posición para poseer tu cuerpo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-

-que?!- grito Gokudera.

_-Esta mintiendo... no es solo eso._\- pensó el castaño.

-lo sabia, bastardo!- dijo Gokudera amenazando con prender sus dinamitas.

-E-Espera!, Detente Gokudera-kun!- intento detener a su guardián de la tormenta.- e-en cualquier caso... g-gracias...-

-hm... me siento... un poco... cansado... esta chica...- dijo Mukuro, para caerse al suelo.

y que de pronto, vuelva a aparecer Chrome en su lugar.

-Volvió a convertirse en una chica!- grito Gokudera.

-Que esta pasando?!- grito Issei.

-Ese Mukuro fue un poco descuidado... por gastar mucho poder para transformarse en realidad. probablemente no sera capaz de volver en un tiempo...- dijo Reborn.

-que esta pasando?!, al final Mukuro era una ilusión?!.- grito Gokudera confundido. - o esta chica es una ilusión...?!.-

-e-es cierto!- dijo Tsuna. - que paso con sus órganos?!-

-no se preocupen, los órganos de Chrome están funcionando adecuadamente gracias a las poderosas ilusiones de Mukuro.-

justo como dijo Reborn, Chrome estaba en el suelo descansando.

-E-Esta dormida...- dijo Tsuna suspirando aliviado.

-se cansa muy rápido. demasiado para un humano...- dijo Ken acercándose al cuerpo

_-Ustedes también son humanos!- _pensó Tsuna.

-Ken, vamos.- dijo Chikuza.

-Sip.-

-eh?, esperen, la están abandonando?!.- pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-ella puede caminar por su cuenta cuando despierte, no? .- dijo Ken. - hombre, no voy a cargarla. no es como si ella fuera en verdad Mukuro-san.-

-...- Tsuna no dijo nada. _-cierto ... Mukuro aun esta en ese frió y negro lugar ..._ -pensó Tsuna.

-no simpatices con el.- dijo Reborn seriamente. - ni siquiera olvides lo que Mukuro te ha hecho.-

-...-

-ya que los resultados son 3 victorias cada uno. continuaremos con la próxima batalla.- dijeron las cervello. - Mañana sera Finalmente la ultima batalla de los guardianes. es la pelea entre los guardianes de la nube.-

-es el turno de Hibari.- dijo Gokudera.

-¡Si!-

-Hey, Xanxus, que vas a hacer? .- pregunto Reborn. -Si Hibari gana la próxima batalla, los resultaran 4 a 3, a nuestro favor. aunque hayas ganado el anillo del cielo, la victoria sera para el lado de Tsuna.-

-eh ...? - dijo Tsuna

-en ese caso ...? - pregunto Rías, emocionada y con esperanzas.

cuando llegue el momento, será mejor que estés preparado para admitir la derrota como prometiste. abdicaras todos los derechos de ser el sucesor.-

-mm, por su puesto- siempre he respetado el espíritu de los Vongola. honrare la promesa de la batalla.- respondió con una sonrisa Xanxus. - si mosca realmente pierde la batalla del a nube, les dejare tener todo.-

-¡Solo una mas! - grito Ryohei.

-no es que lo arruinase ... pero ese sujeto ...- dijo Gokudera sonriendo.

-muchachos, ustedes son muy ingenuos, kora! .- hablo Colonnello.

-que Xanxus se haya atrevido a decir algo así, quiere decir ... que esta plenamente confiado en que ganara mosca.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

* * *

-Buenas !, parece que tendrás que luchar mañana. como te sientes? .-

-hm ... ven y descubre lo tu mismo.

-n-no, prefiero no saberlo.- dijo nerviosamente.

-tsk, maricón.-

-que?.-

* * *

**Bueno, por fin, despues de ... 7 meses ... he actualizado.**

**un capitulo de mierda pero, queria finalizar este capitulo.**

**¿Que Paso? porque me demore ?.**

**tareas, clases, corona virus, gente idiota que sigue saliendo.**

**de todo un poco.**

**ahora que estoy un poco mas libre.**

**tratare de actualizar este fic**

**aunque, puede ser que el próximo capitulo que actualice sea el de "Una Heroica Voluntad.**

**o que se yo, tengo ganas de hacer la pelea de Hibari realmente xd.**

**este capitulo esta extraño, ya lo se, pero.**

**entiendan me, una parte era de cada mes diferente, semanas diferentes.**

**por lo que, esta muy raro xd.**

**pero bueno, ya volví, y ahora a hacer capítulos !.**

**20 k de palabras para compensar el tardado de la actualización.**

**y gracias a esas personas que le gusto mi fic, realmente no tenia idea de que alguien lo vería xd, literalmente iba a ser un fic para cuando sea mayor lo lea y diga "puta, si que era retrasado" **

**pero bueno.**

**No prometo Fecha de actualización miento, pero, prometo hacer mas o menos cada capitulo con 10K de ****palabras**

**¡adiós!.**

**-Grifftin**


	9. Pelea de la Nube y el inicio del cielo!

\- ¡Hi-Hibari-San! -

En un campo de pelea.

se encontraban dos sujetos en el centro ...

mejor dicho, un sujeto y un robot gigante.

el sujeto estaba arrodillado, con signos de varias heridas.

su ropa destrozada y con sus únicas armas que tenia en mano, lejos de el.

El robot, con su mano derecha. apunto con todos sus dedos al sujeto que estaba arrodillado.

sus cinco dedos se abrieron, dejando ver agujeros que parecían algún tipo de arma de distancia.

-Terminalo.- Ordeno un espectador.

-¡no no! .- Grito otro espectador, preocupado por la persona que estaba en frente del robot. - ¡No lo hagas! -

* * *

-¡Uwah! .- Grito Tsuna levantándose en su cama -aaah ... ahhh ... q-que sueño ...-

-hm?, que paso? .- pregunto una voz a su lado.-

-Rias-sempai ... lo que pasa es que ... aunque no hay manera de que Hibari pierda en una batalla ... Reborn tuvo que decir "porque ... esta totalmente confiado en que ese mosca ganara." ... ahora me preocupo! .- explico el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

-Oye, tranquilízate, de seguro lo dijo para que no estés bajando la guardia ...-

-... puede ser ... gracias.- agradeció el castaño.

-no es nada.-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-¡R-RIAS-SEMPAI ?! - Grito Sonrojado el castaño. -Q-Que haces en mi cama ?! ... Y porque estas desnuda ?! -

-Ouh, veras, vine a visitarte después de que terminara mi entrenamiento con Akeno, pero estaba tan cansada, y cuando te vi durmiendo tranquilamente, no pude evitar las ganas de dormir también.- explico sinceramente la pelirroja. -hay algo mal? .-

-C-Claro que si! .- dijo el castaño.- Porque estas desnuda ?! .-

-oh, me gusta dormir desnuda.-

-¡Ehhh ?! .-

-es malo? .-

-P-Por supuesto !, como crees que reaccionara la persona que te gusta al saber que dormiste desnuda con otro chico ?! .- pregunto el castaño, tratando de evitar problemas.

-oh, no tienes que preocuparte.-

-¿Tsuna-san ?, ¿que paso? .- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡A-Asia-san! .- grito el castaño.

-pasa algo ?, escuche que gritaste.- pregunto preocupada la rubia.

-N-¡No pasa nada !, ¡tranquila! .-

-Si Asia-chan, tranquila, solamente estamos hablando Tsuna y yo.- dijo Rías burlona mente.

_-a-acaba de revelar que esta aquí ?! .-_ pensó el castaño

-...- Asia sin decir nada, pateo con mucha fuerza la puerta del castaño, haciendo que se abra. -¡Buchou! .- grito con un puchero Asia, enojada. - ¡Que crees que haces ?! .-

-nada de que te incumba.-

-¡Buchou! -

-c-chicas, porque están peleando? .- pregunto alterado, pero fue totalmente ignorado por las chicas que estaban pelando.- agh, estoy tan preocupado que no puedo pararlas ... Que demonios ?! .- pregunto al ver a su lado que un Reborn estaba durmiendo. - con todo el alboroto, el sigue durmiendo profundamente ?! .-

* * *

-A donde vamos, Tsuna-san? .- pregunto Asia.

Tsuna, Rías y Asia estaban caminando por la calle ya cambiados.

-vamos a ver a Dino-san. - respondió el castaño.- Estoy seguro que Dino-san sabe todo sobre Hibari.-

-oh, entiendo.- respondió la ex monja.

-aunque ... ayer parecía tener que hacer algo ...- dijo el castaño, llegando a la puerta del lugar. - me pregunto si habrá regresado ... AGH! .- antes de que Tsuna pudiera abrir la puerta, esta fue abierta por alguien más, haciendo que golpeara la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Boss.- dijo la responsable.- e-esta bien? -

-Tsuna-san, se encuentra bien ?! .- pregunto Nerviosa Asia.

por la parte de Rías, esta estaba mirando con desgracia a Chrome, sin que ella lo notara.

-¡Ah! .- dijo Tsuna. _\- cierto, se desmayo luego de la batalla y fue traída aquí.-_ pensó Tsuna. -erm ... es ... c-como debería llamarte? .- pregunto el castaño.- Chrome-san ...? ¿Dokuro-san ...? -

-cualquiera esta bien.- respondió la chica de pelo de piña, para después irse del lugar.

-er ... espera ...- dijo el castaño.- a donde vas? .-

-... dijeron que Ken y Chikusa escaparon a algún lugar ...-

-eh ...- dijo Tsuna. _-cierto, la dejaron atrás ...-_ pensó.- Ya ... ya veo ... gracias por venir a la batalla de ayer ...- intento agradecer.

-emm, ya se fue.- aviso Rías.

-¿Eh? .- dijo el castaño. _-no esta escuchando !, y también huyo a toda velocidad! .-_

* * *

-hmm ... - dijo el castaño caminando por los pasillos junto a sus dos amigas demonio.

-bien, Romario? .- dijo una voz en una habitación.

-no hay cambios ... pero, jefe, en cualquier caso, esto es todo lo que podemos hacer ...- contesto Romario.

-¡Lo se! .- dijo Dino. - solo haz algo al respecto hacia el final del día ... no, de la tarde.-

-de que estarán hablando? .- pregunto la Rubia.

_-Dino-san esta hablando de negocios ... parece muy ocupado ...-_ pensó el castaño, entrando a la habitación.

-quien es ?! .- dijo seriamente Dino.

-Eh ... soy yo ... S-Sawada ...- dijo nervioso el castaño.

-oh ...- dijo Dino, suspirando. - es Tsuna !, te has levantado temprano! .- dijo alegremente el Rubio, totalmente diferente al Dino de hace unos momentos.- y veo que vienes con la Gremory y su alfil.-

-Buenos días !, bueno ... no podía dormir, asi que ... eh ... ellas me acompañaron ...- dijo el castaño. _\- fiuf ... otra vez es el mismo Dino-san de siempre ...-_

-Quieres que les diga como le ira a Kyoya esta noche, no? .- dijo el Rubio.

-¡Hiii!! - dijo sorprendido el castaño. _-q-que repentino! -_

-ustedes las demonios, podrían hacernos te ?. tengo que hablar con Tsuna.- pregunto el rubio.

-uh, claro.- dijo Rías, siendo acompañada por su alfil.

-emmm, pareces estar ocupado ...- dijo Tsuna.

-aun tengo tiempo para hablar con mi hermanito.- dijo Dino. - hm ... donde esta esa chica Chrome ... desapareció ...-

-ah ... acaba de irse ... - contesto el castaño.

-oh, ya veo ... estas preocupado porque si Kyoya pierde, todo terminara. en cuanto a estos chicos, o están preocupados también, o están aburridos.- dijo para deslizar una puerta, para mostrar a tres chicos durmiendo. - cayeron a preguntarme lo mismo.-

-¡¿Que?!. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto y el hermano de kyoko! .-

-todos vinieron con la excusa de controlar sus heridas, a pesar de que están totalmente curados por alguna razón.- dijo con una gota de sudor el rubio.

_-cierto, fueron curados por Asia-san.-_ pensó el castaño.

-ahora están todos tranquilos y se han quedado dormidos.-

-eh ... entonces eso significa ...-

-Kyoya esta perfectamente listo.- dijo Sonriendo el rubio. - como su tutor, y sin ningún favoritismo, digo que ese muchacho es verdaderamente fuerte.

-me alegra oír eso ...- dijo Tsuna. - aunque ... ahora que estoy tranquilo ... me siento algo cansado ...-

-no tienes tiempo de estar cansado, tienes que entrenar.- dijo una voz en la ventana. - debes perfeccionar la tecnica del **_Punto Zero_** de ruptura de la ultima voluntad hoy.

-¡Reborn! ... ¡¿Ninja ?! .- dijo el castaño.

como dijo Tsuna, Reborn llevaba puesto un disfraz de un ninja.

-¡Espera, que dijiste?! .- pregunto el castaño. - la batalla de hoy lo decidirá todo !, ya no hay necesidad de que entrene, no ...? .-

-precisamente porque es la batalla final.- contesto Reborn seriamente. - que harás si algo sucede? .-

-que ... si ...? - pregunto Tsuna sudando.

* * *

**ITALIA.**

-Cual es tu estado ahí, Orégano ?! .- pregunto un sujeto.

-Nada !, aquí no hay nadie ...- contesto la llamada Orégano.

-aquí tampoco.- dijo Lal. - ¿Tendremos que irrumpir nuevamente ...? donde demonios esta Iemitsu ...? -

-una vez que el maestro haya calmado la pelea, luego.- dijo le compañero de Orégano.- estas preocupada? .-

-oigan, que es esto? .- pregunto Orégano al ver una puerta gigante de metal.

-que demonios ...? -

estos al abrirla, se sorprendieron al ver lo que había adentro.

-hay algunos pedazos oscurecidos, pero este report trata de las armas del viejo ejercito italiano.- informo el compañero de Orégano con unos lentes y una libreta.-

-el ejercito?! .- dijo Orégano sorprendida.

-por que tenemos algo como esto aquí ... pensaba que era solo un rumor ... luego de la guerra mundial ... el ejercito vendió algo de su investigación de armas destructivas a la mafia, en el mercado negro. bueno, eso es lo que escuche.-

-realmente ... entonces, esta instalación debe ser ...! .- dijo Orégano.

-parece que ha estado funcionando hasta hace poco, también ...- dijo su compañero.

-¡Ey! .- llamo Lal. - por alguna razón, sea cual sea el arma que estaban fabricando aquí ... ha sido enviada a varia ...-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-que estaba pensando el noveno? ...- pregunto Orégano. - que uso tendrían para algo así ?! .-

* * *

-jefe ... ya es hora.-

-pfft, estas entusiasmado, Gola Mosca ...? - pregunto Xanxus.

-lo espero.- dijo haciendo que vapor salga de su cabeza.

* * *

en la noche, en las montañas de Nanimori, se pudo ver un estallido de luz anaranjado gigante que ilumino casi toda la montaña.

-¡AAH! -

-¡Sawada-dono! .- grito Basilio preocupado. - ¡¿Estas bien?! .-

-ahhhh ...- dijo Tsuna en el suelo, con humo saliendo de su ropa. - eso fue ... peligroso ...-

-Tu torpeza hará que termines muerto, Dame-Tsuna.- Reborn pateo la cara del castaño.

-¡Gyaa! .-

-no te preocupes innecesariamente.-

-¡Eso duele! .- grito el castaño. - ya deja de frotar !. espera, vamos a continuar?!, si no vamos ahora, nos perderemos la batalla de Hibari-san! pronto comenzara!: -

-dejemos la batalla de Hibari a Gokudera y Yamamoto. todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en perfeccionar tu técnica.

-de ningún modo !, hablas en serio?! .-

-hablo totalmente en serio.-

-eh ... Reborn ...-

Tsuna tendrá que seguir con su técnica hasta que almenos Reborn se canse.

* * *

-¡Escuchen todos! .- dijo Gokudera.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei estaban en la entrada de la escuela secundaria de Nanimori.

-no importa lo que pase, tenemos que ganar! .-

-hey, de que hablas? el que pelea es Hibari.- dijo Yamamoto.

-cual es el punto de entusiasmarse tanto? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-¡Guh! piensan que no es eso?! .- grito Gokudera. - El jefe esta contando con nosotros, así no necesita estar aquí. no permitiremos una derrota en nuestra pelea! .- dijo apretando con su boca su cigarrillo.

-Jajaja !, esa es una divertida razón.- hablo Yamamoto.

-ohh, cabeza de pulpo! .- llamo Ryohei. - no lo entiendo, pero de algún modo me siento entusiasmado! .-

-un patán como tu no lo entendería ni en un millón de años!: -

-eh ?, bueno, aquí esta la estrella principal de esta noche.- hablo Yamamoto viendo a un lugar donde venia una persona.

-hm, por que están todos ... reunidos aquí? .- pregunto Hibari.

-Que dem ... Tu! .- grito Gokudera

-Vamos, vamos ... bueno ... estamos ...- comenzó a decir Yamamoto.

-¡Aquí para apoyarte! .- dijo Ryohei.

-hmm ... son un dolor en el ojo. si no se van en el próximo segundo. los matare.- amenazo el peli negro.

-que demonios dijiste ?! .- grito Ryohei ofendido. - ¡Me has sacado de quicio! .-

-vamos vamos, cálmense todos.- intento aliviar la situación el jugador de béisbol. - estamos pasando casualmente, ves ?, no nos prestes atención, Hibari.-

Atrás de Hibari, aterrizo el otro candidato a ser el guardián de la nube.

-así que ... es ese.- sonrió el peli negro. - todo l oque tengo que hacer ... es morderte hasta la muerte.- Hibari, rápidamente saco sus tonfas y se preparo para pelear.

-espere un momento, candidato para guardián de la nube, Hibari Kyoya.- dijo una chica encima de la escuela. - no se adelante en la pelea, los estamos esperando, siganme. los guiare al campo de batalla de esta noche.- dijo la cervello, bajando en donde estaban los amigos de Tsuna.

-tsk.- dijo Hibari.

* * *

-aqui ...? .- dijo Ryohei sorprendido.

-Este es...-

-si, este es el campo para la batalla de los guardianes de la nube.- dijo una cervello. - el campo de la nube.-

-Q-Que le hicieron ... al campo de deportes ?! .- pregunto Ryohei sorprendido.

-A-Ametralladoras? .- pregunto sorprendido a Gokudera.

-La misión del guardián de la nube es ser la nube distante arrastrada por el viento, quien protege a la familia desde un lugar independiente y quien nadie puede atrapar.- explico una cervello. - por lo tanto, hemos proclamado el campo mas extremo para ellos.

-el campo esta rodeado por todos lados en forma circular con alambre de púas, y también con ocho ametralladoras automáticas que le disparan a cualquier objetivo a menos de 30 metros.

-ademas, hay innumerables minas sensibles a la presión enterradas bajo al tierra, una vez activadas, una alarma sonara inmediatamente inmediatamente por la explosión.

-eso no es un campo de batalla completo ?! .- pregunto a Ryohei sudando.

-si estas asustado, huye.- dijo Levi.

-¡Eh! .-

-tal como lo hizo tu jefe.- se burlo el guardián del rayo.

-ushishishi.- se rió Belphegor alado de Levi.

-igualmente! .- grito Gokudera enojado. - Nuestro jefe no huyo, maldito! .-

-es solo que no hay necesidad de que Tsuna este aquí.- dijo Yamamoto, agarrando el hombro de Gokudera. - ya que Hibari es nuestro as, te por seguro que su guardián de la nube será totalmente humillado por Hibari.

-¿What? .- dijo Levi.

-Pffft, as ... Bwajajajajaja.- se rió Xanxus.- definitivamente lo estaré esperando !: -

-¡Ese cretino! - dijo Gokudera.

-...- Hibari solamente se quedo mirando a Xanxus.

-perdón, llegamos tarde? .- dijo una voz.

-oh, los demonios.- dijo Gokudera.

-oh, Asia-san.- saludo Yamamoto.

-que hacen por aqui? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-es la ultima pelea, no ?. esto decidirá quien sera el jefe de los Vongolas.- dijo Rías sonriendo. - y ... donde esta Tsuna-kun? .-

-oh, esta entrenando ...-

* * *

**En Las montañas de Nanimori.**

-Lo tienes, Tsuna.-

una explosión en donde se encontraban Tsuna y Basil apareció.

los escombros iban cayendo como gotas de lluvia.

Reborn fue saltando para esquivarlos a todas.

-¡Sawada-dono! -Grito Basil acercándose al castaño.- ¡Resista !; ¡por favor!:-

-uuuh ...- dijo Tsuna adolorido.

-Lo has hecho muy bien.- alago Reborn.

-Reborn-san, no puede soportarlo mucho mas! - dijo Basil.- si continuamos así, el cuerpo de Sawada-Dono se romperá! .-

-...-

-en ese momento ... la llama ...- comenzó a hablar Tsuna. - D-De alguna manera, solo un poco ... tuve la sensación de que sabia ... que hizo el primero con esta técnica ...-

-Sawada-dono ...-

-ya veo ...- dijo Reborn.- bueno, entonces ?, deberíamos terminar ahora? .-

-pero ... Reborn tiene razón ... Ni siquiera quiero ... pensar en esto, pero ... que si ... y que si Hibari-san pierde la batalla de la nube ...-

-Sawada-dono ...-

-si ... si ese momento llega ...-

* * *

**Italia.**

-Maldición!, No tengo señal en el GPS.- dijo el compañero de Orégano.

-ahora que?, con ese laboratorio de armas adelante, este lugar es como un castillo de pesadillas.- dijo Orégano - esa cosa con forma humana que fue enviada a varia ... podría hacer sido diseñado para ser usado en contra de personas en una batalla, no ...? -

-no puede ser, es demasiado excesivo para usar contra personas.- contesto el compañero de Orégano. - en primer lugar, su equipamiento es muy brutal.

de la pared, salio un gigante Robot que golpeo al compañero de Oregano.

-es ... es esa cosa! .- grito Lal.

-¡Gah! .-

-¡Turmeric! .- grito Lal. - toma eso !: - con su arma, le empezó a disparar al robot, siendo totalmente inútil.- mis ... mis balas fueron inútiles ...! -

-¡Huyan! .- grito Cúrcuma.

Orégano rápidamente, se puso en frente de Turmeric, empezando a disparar al Mosca con su pistola.

-no tiene caso ... - empezó a decir Turmeric.- vete de aquí, Orégano! .-

-...- Orégano no decía nada, solamente seguía disparando, hasta que se acabaron sus balas.

el Mosca se estaba acercando, hasta que de repente dejo de moverse.

-... se ... detuvo?! .- pregunto Orégano.

-la única manera de detener esta cosa es imitar un estado de muerte para acercarse lo suficiente sin ser detectado.- dijo alguien encima del Mosca. - y presionar el botón de emergencia en su espalda.

-qui-quien esta ahí! .-

-justo a tiempo, gracias a dios.- dijo el sujeto mostrando su cara. - estoy de su lado, mi nombre es Moretti.-

Moretti llevaba un traje negro elegante junto con su gorra de color negro.

-he oído de ti, Moretti, el "Experto Asesinado" .- hablo Turmeric. - tu eres el espía que el maestro envió a los cuarteles centrales! .-

-me unire a ustedes a partir de ahora.- dijo Moretti bajando del mosca.

-estamos salvados ...- dijo aliviado Cúrcuma. - aunque no pensaba que aquí nos encontraríamos con el arma que fue enviada a varia.

-este es un prototipo simple.- dijo Moretti. - no se compara al enviado a Varia, ese no tiene un botón de emergencia. una vez que se descontrola, nadie puede detenerlo ...-

* * *

**Nanimori.**

-las preparaciones están listas.

-en ese caso, procederemos.-

-jefe, ya es hora de la batalla, no ?. no importa cuan fuerte se haya vuelto Kyoya ... su oponente es el ayudante del jefe de Varia ... no es comida de gallina. esta seguro que no quiere verlo? .-

-...-

* * *

**en el Campo de Batalla de la Nube.**

-¡Hibari, Pelea! .-

-ohh! .-

-¡Ey! .- grito Gokudera. - pelo pincho !, fuiste muy suave! .-

-huh?!, pero Hibari no esta aquí, así que no puedo motivarme realmente! .- dijo Ryohei.

-aun así, Gokudera en principio era el que estaba en contra del circulo, pero ahora estas muy motivado.- hablo Yamamoto.

\- ¡Por supuesto! si el décimo estaba aquí, eso es lo que hubiera hecho! .- dijo Gokudera. _-no te atrevas a perder, Hibari ... Por el bien del jefe! .-_

-entonces, vamos a comenzar.- aviso una Cervello

-por el anillo de la nube, Gola Mosca VS. Hibari Kyoya.-

-¡Comiencen! .-

en un instante, Mosca en sus pies, aparecieron propulsores que lo impulsaron hacia Hibari.

-¡¿What?! .- grito Ryohei.

-¡Esta Volando! .- grito Gokudera.

-Sabes algo, Romario.- Dijo Dino. - En lo que Kyoya esta preocupado ... es que aparentemente ese Gola Mosca ... No vale para nada su tiempo.-

en un rápido movimiento de Hibari.

con sus tonfas. hizo que un brazo del Gola mosca saliera de este, haciendo que Mosca este en el suelo.

para luego explotar.

-hmm, .-

**CLIC DE HACER**

el anillo que tenia Gola Mosca, callo en la mano de Hibari.

-wah ...- dijeron los amigos de Tsuna.

-eh ...- Dijo Belphegor.

-...- las cervellos estaban totalmente sorprendidas.

-a-acaba de ganar? .- pregunto Issei.

-e-eso significa que ...- dijo Akeno totalmente sorprendida.

-Q-Que Tsuna-kun es ...- dijo Kiba.

-¿El jefe Vongola? .- pregunto Asia.

Rías por su parte, estaba tratando de ocultar su emoción, al ver que el guardián de la nube de Tsuna gano por completo al otro guardián de la nube.

-no necesito esto.- dijo Hibari entregando el anillo de la nube a una Cervello.

-¿Eh? .-

-um ...-

-ahora, tu, el que esta sentado ahí, ven aquí.- dijo Hibari refiriéndose a Xanxus.- hasta que no te muerda hasta la muerte, mono jefe de la montaña de los monos, no puedo irme a casa.-

-¡¿What?! - dijo Levi.

-no digas solo "que", pulpo.- Dijo Belphegor. - o no te das cuenta? hemos perdido ... las peleas de los anillos, ahora que, jefe? -

-...-

Xanxus solamente sonrió.

para después, dar un salto hacia el campo de batalla.

antes de caer. Hibari intento acertar un golpe con sus tonfas, cosa que fue detenido por los pies de Xanxus.

que salto hacia atrás por el ataque de Hibari.

-Mi pie resbalo.- dijo Xanxus.

-bien.-

-no, enserio.-

justo en los pies de Xanxus, había una mina que estaba por explotar, pero este rápidamente se alejo para evitar la explosión.

poniéndose en frente de Hibari.

-hemos perdido.-

-hmmm, tu cara ...- dijo Hibari, para después correr hacia Xanxus.- dice algo diferente.-

Hibari intento darle varios golpes con su tonfa a Xanxus.

mientras que este solamente se limito a esquivarlas a todas.

-Que demonios esta haciendo Hibari?! .- pregunto Ryohei.- ¡Ya ha derrotado a ese monstruo mecánico! .-

Hibari y Xanxus, se acercaron hacia las ametralladoras, haciendo que estas empiecen a dispararles.

-no te preocupes, no pienso levantar un brazo.- dijo sonriendo Xanxus.

-como quieras.- dijo Hibari. - de todos modos voy a morderte hasta la muerte.

-¡Ese insolente! .- grito Levi. - ¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse del jefe?! .-

-alto ahí, malhumorado.- dijo Belphegor.

-¡¿What?!.-

-ya hemos perdido la batalla, si nos entrometemos en esta pelea, será visto como un motín contra el décimo jefe titular.- Explico Belphegor. - Tendrán nuestras cabezas junto con la del Jefe.-

-estas diciendo que tenemos que dejar que ese mocoso insolente haga lo que se le plazca ?! -

-bueno, parece que esta planeando algo nuestro jefe.-

-que ... podría ser ...? - pregunto Levi.

-ni idea.-

-¡¿Qué?!.-

-Mammon o Squalo probablemente saben.-

Mosca, estaba mirando en el suelo, directamente a Hibari.

* * *

un resplandor en las montañas de Nanimori volvió a parecer, pero no hubo ninguna explosión.

-oh.- dijo Reborn sorprendido.

-eh ...- dijo Tsuna saliendo de su modo hyper.

-ahh ...- dijo Basil sorprendido.

-que fue eso ...? - pregunto Tsuna - justo ... yo ...-

-lo hiciste, Tsuna.- aviso Reborn con una sonrisa. - ese era el **_Punto Zero_** de la ultima voluntad.-

-Lo hizo !, Eso fue brillante, Sawada-dono! - albahaca alago. - Al fin ha perfeccionado la técnica que solo el primero pudo lograr! -

-eh ...?! - dijo Tsuna sorprendido. - Hubiera sido absolutamente imposible hacerlo solo ... todo esto es gracias a ti, Basil-kun, también.- dijo Tsuna.

-¡Gracias ...! -

-ok, Tsuna, vamos.- aviso Reborn.

-S-Si ... Vamos, a la Secundaria Nanimori.-

* * *

-! -

el ataque que Hibari intento insertar a Xanxus, fue detenido por la misma mano de este.

-tiene ... levantado un brazo? .- pregunto Hibari.

-Ese chico ha sido capaz de forzar la mano del jefe?! - pregunto Levi sorprendido.

-Increíble.- dijo Belphegor.

-¡Guh ...! - dijo Xanxus. - Cervelló.

-Si, ¿Xanxus-sama?: -

-No entiendan mal la historia. no ataque para nada.- dijo Xanxus.

solamente sonrió al ver que.

Hibari recibió un rayo de parte del mosca que estaba en el suelo.

el rayo hizo que Hibari se forzara a arrodillarse.

-¡¿What?! - grito Ryohei.

-Que fue eso ?! .- Grito Issei.

-¡Hibari! .- grito Yamamoto.

varios cohetes salían del mosca, y muchas iban en dirección de los espectadores.

-que fue eso? .- pregunto Levi a lo lejos.

-eh, malas noticias.- dijo Belphegor mirando hacia arriba

viendo que cohetes estaban encima de suya.

-oh mierd-

-¡Nyaaah! -

-Estas bien ?. ¡¿Onii-san ?! - pregunto Yamamoto.

-Que demonios fue eso?! .- grito Ryohei.

-... que fue eso? solo vine a recoger mi basura, pero ... he sido obstruido por su guardián de la nube todo este tiempo.- dijo Xanxus sonriendo.

el mosca, volvió a usar sus propulsores para volar

-ahora el sistema de retención de mosca ha sido destruido.

-¡¿What?! .- grito Rias.

-¡Ha enloquecido ?! .- grito Gokudera.

* * *

**Italia.**

-por aquí.- dijo Moretti - los he traído, señor ...-

-ahh ... ahh ...- dijo la persona que estaba escondido.

-¡Maestro! .- gritaron casi todos.

-ridículo ... el estado en que estoy.- dijo sonriendo Iemitsu.

-Por favor, no se mueva.- dijo Orégano preocupada.

-incluso para mi ... no fue hasta que la bala rozo mis partes vitales que ... me di cuenta que este sujeto no era mas que una sombra ...- dijo Refiriéndose al hombre que tenia en frente atado, aparentemente el Noveno .

-¡Un impostor !? - dijeron todos.

-entonces donde esta el noveno?! -

-encontré un programa hace una semana del jet privado del noveno.-

-... pensaba que el jet privado del noveno estaba en el hangar para una revisacion mecánica.- dijo Moretti.

-no es así ... ha sido enviado a Japón.-

* * *

**Escuela Nanimori**

esta estaba siendo totalmente destruida por los cohetes que lanzaba el mosca.

del pecho del Gola Mosca. un Rayo salio.

-aaaah! ... un rayo comprimido de partículas?! - grito Gokudera.

-esta disparando por todos lados! .- grito Issei.

-si esto continua, todos vamos a morir! - dijo Ryohei.

en el medio del campo, estaba Xanxus.

-... fufu ... ¡Bwajajajaja !. este es un desastre terrible! .-

-ese sujeto ... esta riendo.- dijo Kiba.

-ese loco bastardo ... desde el principio que no le interesaba la batalla.- dijo Gokudera .- solo quería matara a todos y hacerlo parecer un accidente! .-

-por eso es que estuvo provocando a Hibari! .- dijo Ryohei.

-tsk.- Hibari solo podía mirar.

-aah ... ahh- Chrome estaba escapando de las explosiones que provocaban los cohetes lanzados por el Gola mosca.

y sin darse cuenta, entro al campo de batalla.

-¡Oye !, ¡Trap !, no entres al campo !, es peligroso! .- grito Issei.

\- !? - debajo de los pies de Chrome, se escucho el sonido de la mina apunto de explotar

pero antes de que eso suceda, Ken y Chikuza la sacaron de allí empujándola.

-¡Chikusa ... Ken ...! - dijo Chrome

-cielo, no podemos sacarte los ojos de encima ni un segundo.- dijo Ken cansado

pero, ellos antes de que se den cuenta.

estaban en alcance de una ametralladora.

-¡Geh! .- grito Ken.

y el Mosca que estaba alado de la ametralladora, estaba por usar su Rayo hacia Ken, Chrome y Chikusa.

-¡Oh mierda! -

-esto es malo !: - dijo Yamamoto.

-Están acorralados !: - dijo Gokudera.

-¡Dios, Maldición! - grito Ken, bajando la cabeza de Chrome junto Chikuza

pero antes de que las balas, y el Rayo llegaran a su objetivo.

una Pared de Fuego los cubrió justo a tiempo.

las balas se iban Fundiendo apenas tocaban la llama.

-eh? .- dijo Chrome levantando su cabeza.

-¡Una llama ...! - dijo Xanxus en alerta.

-¡Ese es ...! - dijo Asia.

-B-Boss ...- dijo Chrome mirando al castaño que estaba en frente suya.

**-Perdón por la tardanza.-** dijo Tsuna con sus manos envueltas en llamas. **-pero, ya estoy aquí.-**

-D ... Décimo !: - grito Feliz Gokudera.

-¡Tsuna-kun! - dijo Rías sorprendida.

-¡En que momento llego ?! .- Dijo Kiba. - ni mi velocidad lo compara! -

-así que ... estas aquí, eh.- dijo Xanxus.- pero ...-

de la espalda del Mosca, salieron muchos Cohetes.

esos Cohetes iban cayendo en los alrededores.

-Que diablos esta pasando?! .- grito Basil llegando junto a Reborn al Campo.

\- Mosca luce como si fuera a destruir todo a su paso.- dijo Reborn.- ese maniobrar no puede ser humano. se ha descontrolado? .-

muchos cohetes iban dirigidos hacia donde estaba Tsuna junto a Chrome, Ken y Chikusa.

-Elimina todo, comenzando por la basura, que no ha sido arrojada.- dijo Xanxus.

**-hm-** dijo Tsuna, para luego encender sus puños en llamas, y propulsarse para volar, using sus llamas para hacer explotar los cohetes.

-¡Q-Que?! .- grito Levi.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito Belphegor.

-¡Puede volar! - grito Ryohei.

aunque los demonios ya han visto volar, aun es sorprendente que un humano pueda hacerlo, sin alas.

Tsuna rápidamente, se propulso con una sola mano, dirigiéndose hacia el Mosca

en un rápido movimiento, el brazo restante del mosca, fue arrancado en un segundo.

**-...-**

-que- que demonios ha hecho?! .- grito Levi. - que mierda fue ese movimiento?! .-

-Vamos Tsuna-kun !, Destroza a esa gorda mosca o como se llame! .- grito Issei animando al castaño.

**-Oye, cabeza de bloque.-** llamo el castaño. **\- ahora yo soy tu oponente.-** dijo para que, con la mano que sostenía el brazo arrancado del mosca, lo explotara.

_\- OGGETO PERICOLOSO (objeto peligroso identificado.). CAMBIO BERSAGLIO (cambio de objetivo.), Ejecutar destrucción total_ -

* * *

que ha dicho?! .-

-el noveno esta en Japón?! .-

-si esta ahí para controlar la batalla de los anillos.- dijo Iemitsu. - tendrá sentido estar cerca para observar los procedimientos.-

-entonces el noveno se ha ido a Japón porque intenta que Xanxus sea su sucesor ...- dijo Orégano.

-Si las maquinas de Cervello también están operando en nombre del Noveno, todo encajaría.- dijo seriamente Iemitsu.

-eso ... es cierto! .- dijo Moretti.

-Entonces, en verdad es el noveno quien esta moviendo todas las cuerdas ... maestro, que debemos hacer ahora? .- pregunto Orégano.

-tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle a ese hombre. me voy a Japón ...- Dijo Iemitsu intentando pararse. -¡Guh ...! - hizo un sonido de dolor.

-por favor, tranquilízate.- pidió Orégano.

-JIAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- empezó a reírse el impostor. - cosas que le quieres preguntar al noveno?. demasiado tarde para eso.

\- .. a que te refieres? .- pregunto Iemitsu serio.

-JIAJAJAJAJA!, Es muy tarde! - empezó a reírse como un loco el impostor.

* * *

de la espalda del Mosca, salieron mucho mas Cohetes, que iban directamente hacia Tsuna.

este solamente los esquivaba con suma facilidad.

-¡Sawada! .- grito el hermano de Kyoko.

-Todas las granadas están yendo hacia el Décimo! .- grito Gokudera.

-Mosa se ha concentrado en su objetivo.- hablo Reborn.

del pecho del Mosca, salio un Rayo que iba en dirección a Tsuna.

Tsuna solamente con un ladeo de cabeza lo esquivo.

arriba del castaño, estaban los cohetes apunto de llegar a este.

Tsuna solamente con sus manos en llamas, se propulso en el aire para hacer que los cohetes exploten en el suelo.

pero el Gola mosca también uso sus propulsores, y se puso en frente del castaño.

-¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Rías.

**-hm-**

del pecho del Mosca, estaba por salir el Rayo que le daría de lleno a Tsuna.

pero antes de que logre hacer el ataque.

Tsuna con su puño en llamas destruyo el pecho del Robot.

El mosca fue enviado al suelo bruscamente.

-es ... es fuerte! .- dijo Akeno sorprendida.

-¡Así se hace !, ¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Issei emocionado.

-Bien hecho, Tsuna-kun.- dijo Koneko sonriendo le.

-¡Je-Jefe! .- dijo Levi preocupado.

Xanxus solamente estaba sonriendo.

* * *

\- que mierda es tan gracioso ?! -

-que es demasiado tarde ?! .- dijo Turmeric agarrando el cuello del Noveno falso.

-dependiendo de tu respuesta, lo sabrás! .-

-Jejejejeje! .- se reía el Noveno Falso.

-estas hablando de esa arma antropomorfa enviada a varia? .- pregunto Orégano.

-Asi es. Gola Mosca. Jejeje.- se rio el Noveno Falso. - pero no saben porque el ejercito estaban tan ansiosos de ocultarla luego de la guerra, no?. porque es un arma que violo los derechos humanos, esa cosa funciona con vida humana.

-que dados? - pregunto Lal.

-Específicamente, la cosecha solo de cierto tipo especial de humano ... usa la energía de vida de las llamas como su fuente de energía ...-

-!, hablas ... Hablas en serio ...- Dijo Iemitsu sorprendido.

-¿Maestro? .- pregunto Orégano. - que sucede? .-

-Tenemos que detenerla! - grito Iemitsu.

-¿Eh? .-

-Tenemos que detener inmediatamente la batalla por el anillo de la nube! .-

* * *

-Como lo esperaba!, Esa arma mecánica no es oponente para Sawada-Dono! .- dijo Basil feliz

-... pero algo no se siente bien ...- dijo Reborn.

-¿Eh? .-

-mosca podría haber luchado con todo su poder contra Hibari y ganar toda la lucha. También podría haber pensado en matarlos a todos, pero porque atravesar tan largo e interminable camino? .-

**-Xanxus ... de que se trata todo esto? .-** pregunto a Tsuna seriamente mirando a Xanxus.

pero detrás de Tsuna, se dirigía el Mosca a una gran velocidad con sus propulsores.

Tsuna rápidamente, con una sola mano lo detiene.

-L-Lo detuvo con una sola mano! .- grito Issei.

-W-Wow.- dijo Kiba totalmente sorprendido.

**-¡Hm! .-** tsuna con su otra mano envuelta en llamas, hizo un corte en vertical al mosca.

-oooh! .- dijeron los amigos de Tsuna.

-¡Lo hizo! - dijo Gokudera.

dentro del Gola mosca, había algo ... no, alguien ...

**-¿Eh? -** dijo Tsuna al ver quien salia del Robot.

todos se sorprendieron al ver que alguien había salido del robot Mosca.

-¡Que mierda! -

-Habia un hombre adentro!. - grito Asia horrorizada.

**-E-Esta persona es ...** El noveno ...?! - grito Tsuna saliendo del modo Hyper.

-Como ... ¡¿porque esta aquí ?! .- grito Basilio preocupado.

Reborn rápidamente se dirigió al campo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Xanxus solamente sonreía mirando al castaño.

-que ... que esta pasando ...? - dijo Tsuna arrodillándose.- ... ¿eh? ... porque ... esta ... dentro del mosca ?! .-

-¡Oye, resiste! .- Reborn llego al lugar. -tsk, he visto ... la construcción de mosca solo una vez ...- dijo Reborn con sus ojos ocultados por su sombrero. - parece que el noveno ... fue forzado a ser la fuente de energía de Gola Mosca.-

-fuente de energía?! .- grito enojado Gokudera.

-¡Como pudo! .- grito Albahaca.

-Por ... ¡¿Porque?! .- grito Tsuna

-no es "por que" ... lo es! - dijo Xanxus. - Has matado al noveno.- dijo seriamente Xanxus.

-Yo ... yo hice esto ...? -

-¡Tsuna-kun !, ¡no lo escuches! .- grito Rías acercándose

ella sabia las intenciones de Xanxus.

-aah ...- dijo Tsuna inexpresivo.

-esto no luce bien. no es algo que se pueda tratar con una caja de primeros auxilios.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

-... no ...- dijo Tsuna casi inaudible.

-díganme, quien fue ?, quien derribo al anciano sin piedad? .- dijo Xanxus

-Ahh ... Ahhh ... Ahhh ...- a Tsuna le costaba respirar.

-quien fue?, quien partió a Mosca al medio con el anciano adentro? .- siguió hablando Xanxus.

-Xanxus, cierra tu puta boca! .- grito Rías enojada alado del castaño.

-no ... No puede ser ... Ahh ...- dijo Tsuna cayendo en la desesperación.

-Tsuna-kun, no le hagas caso.- dijo Rías tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Tsuna-san! .- grito Asia acercándose al castaño.

-Yo ... fui yo ... Yo mate al noveno ... Yo lo hice ... Yo ... Yo ... YO ...-

-... No ...- dijo una voz.

\- !? .-

-el único culpable ... fui yo ...- dijo el Noveno sonriendo le al castaño.

-¡N-Noveno! .- grito Tsuna.

-Al fin nos encontramos de vuelta ... Joven Tsunayoshi ... mira cuanto has crecido ...- comenzó a hablar el Noveno. -... lo siento ... todo esto sucedió por mi debilidad ... mi debilidad que ... dejo que Xanxus despertara de su largo sueño ...-

-¡¿Eh? .- grito Tsuna.

-a que te refieres con sueño.? - pregunto Reborn. - luego del caso de la cuna, fue echado de la familia y mantenido bajo estricta vigilancia por los Vongola, no? .-

-caso de la cuna ...? - pregunto Tsuna, volviendo a si mismo.

-Fue hace ocho años, la mas larga dictadura en la historia de los Vongola.- hablo Reborn.- como la armada rebelde fue liderada por Xanxus, el hijo del noveno esta terrible verdad fue tratada con máxima discreción. los únicos que saben la verdad es el escalón mas alto de la familia y los miembros de máxima élite que pelearon en aquella batalla ...-

-Xanxus ... fue ... detenido ahí, hace ochos años ...- dijo el Noveno. - desde entonces, ha estado dormido ... mientras su odio y rencor crecían a aterradoras proporciones ...-

-eh ...?! ... a que se refiere ...? - pregunto Tsuna.

los demonios y los amigos de Tsuna estaban en total silencio.

-Que paso realmente ...- pregunto Reborn.

-¡Gwaah! .- El noveno tosió sangre

-¡Aaah! - grito Tsuna asustado. - estas bien?!. por favor, resiste! .-

-Tsunayoshi ...-

-¡Por favor relajate! .-

-... Siempre ...-

-¿Eh? .-

-Siempre he estado recibiendo noticias de ti ... por Reborn ... de la chica que te gusta ... de tu escuela ... de tus amigos ... tus peleas ... y los demonios ... - dijo el Noveno sonriendo .- eres un niño con un corazón que ... realmente no esta hecho para la mafia.-

eso sorprendió a muchos ... pero ... ya lo sabían.

era imposible imaginarse a Tsuna como un jefe de la mafia.

-... También se que hasta ahora, nunca has peleado voluntariamente en una batalla ... siempre tienes estas lineas entre tus cejas ...- dijo el Noveno apuntando con su dedo a la frente de Tsuna -... apretando tus puños como si rezaras ... y es por todo eso que ... te escogí como el décimo jefe de los Vongola.-

-...?! - Tsuna solamente se sorprendió. _-Xanxus no fue elegido ...? -_ pensó el castaño.

El Noveno solamente prendió la punta de su dedo en llamas, y todo la frente de Tsuna.

_-... la llama de la ultima voluntad ...? _\- pensó Tsuna. _-Que cálida y nostálgica sensación ... Nostálgica ...?. yo ... conozco a esta persona ...! -_ Tsuna empezó a llorar. _\- ... Porque estoy imaginando a Koneko-san mas pequeña ...? ... y quien es esa chica que esta a su lado? ... y ... porque tienen orejas de gatos ...? -_ empezó a recordar cosas de su pasado. pero ... _-la llama esta comenzando ... a hacer mas pequeña ...! no ... no puede ser! .-_

-lo siento ... pero me alegra ... que seas tu ...- dijo difícilmente el Noveno.

para que cerrara los ojos.

-¡Espera ...! - grito Tsuna llorando.- No, no .. por favor ... ¡espera!, ¡Noveno !, ¡Noveno! .- empezó a gritar llorando, agarrando la mano del anciano.

-Como te atreves a matar al noveno! .- grito Xanxus. - la despreciable manera en que derribaste al noveno, es un reto contra su propio hijo, Xanxus, así como al noble espíritu de los Vongola! .-

-¡¿Qué?! - grito Tsuna mirando al hijo del noveno. aun con sus ojos llorando.

-¡Xanxus! .- grito Rías.

-No hay que investigar !, las quemaduras en el pecho del Noveno son la evidencia innegable !. Ahora que le jefe ha sido asesinado, la batalla de los anillos no tiene sentido !. por el jefe, mi padre, y por el futuro de los Vongola. ¡Te matare, en venganza! .-

**-¡AUMENTAR! -**

-¡Hmm! -

Xanxus fue enviado a unos metros atrás, dejó en el suelo lineas en donde estaban sus pies.

-Tu ... Pedazo de mierda ... No sabes cuando callarte, cierto? .- dijo el que le dio un ataque.

**-¡AUMENTAR! -**

-hm, pedazo de basura ...! - dijo de mal humor Xanxus.

-¡Issei! .- grito Rías viendo a su peón, con el Booster Gear en su mano.

-me sorprende que con 10 Boost aun sigas en pie ...- dijo el castaño con sus ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello.

**-¡AUMENTAR! -**

-¡Issei! - grito Kiba.

-hm ... con que tu eres el portador del dragón Rojo eh ...- dijo Xanxus sonriendo.

-y que si lo soy? .-

-hm, pronto seras mi sirviente, cuando mate a ese pedazo de mierda.- amenazo Xanxus.

-Tu ...-

**-¡AUMENTAR! **-

-Mi cuerpo no podrá resistir mas Boost ... pero ...-

**-¡AUMENTAR! -**

-si es necesario, llevare al limite mi cuerpo solamente para cerrar tu puta boca! -

Issei, en su mano, apareció una esfera de luz de color verde.

-¡Ese ataque ...! - dijo Asia.

-fue el que desapareció una montaña! - grito Rías.

-Hmm, con que así estamos eh ...- dijo Xanxus, para que en su mano derecha, fuera rodeado en un color naranjado totalmente brillante.

-¡Issei, distensión! .- grito Kiba.

-Tu cuerpo no lo soportara! .- grito Akeno.

-Xanxus-sama, cálmese.- dijo una Cervello sudando.

-ustedes dos ... Mas les vale que se comporten.- dijo con una voz de ultra tumba Reborn, haciendo sudar a los dos que iban a pelear.

-R-Reborn.- dijo Tsuna.

-Xanxus ... tu plan ... siempre fue tu plan, no es cierto? .- pregunto Reborn

Xanxus solamente sonrió.

-Así que era esto a lo que apuntaba ... si solo hubiera ganado la batalla de los anillos y se hubiera convertido en el próximo jefe, los que saben del caso de la cuna objetarían su sucesión y también continuarían en su contra. pero si metía a Tsuna en el papel del villano, y atacaba al enemigo del Noveno en una batalla por venganza, es un asunto diferente. se hubiera ganado la confianza absoluta de la mayoría de la familia. Ademas, si se pudiera probar como mas fuerte que Tsuna, quien se suponía seria el décimo, seria una prueba mas que suficiente de que le era el verdadero heredero, en ese caso, podría eliminar fácilmente a cualquiera que se le opusiera.-

-entonces Xanxus.- grito Basilio. - Esta planeando ser el jefe y establecer una dictadura al mismo tiempo ...?! -

-si, todo fue una trampa bien hecha. se suponía que mosca mataría a todos los guardianes de Tsuna por accidente. cuando eso hubiera sucedido, sabia que tarde o temprano, Tsuna aparecería y lo derrotaría.-

-como pudo ... por ... por algo como eso ...! - grito Tsuna aun llorando.

-Por favor, absténgase de decir ese tipo de conjeturas en voz alta, Reborn, archivaremos oficialmente todo lo que diga.- dijeron las Cervello.

-Esas mujeres ...- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Lo sabia !, esas perras estan de lado de Xanxus! .- grito Gokudera.

-hagan lo que quieran.- dijo Reborn seriamente. - he perdido la paciencia.-

-! - las cervello sudaron.

-pero haré honor a mi promesa con el noveno y no interferiré ... en las batallas de mis estudiantes.- dijo mirando hacia las cervello. - habiendo dicho eso, no se que hara mi estudiante quien odia pelear ...-

-Tsuna-kun ...- Dijo Rías

-Tsuna-san ...- Asia se preocupo

Tsuna se estaba levantando.

-Xanxus.-

-hm? .-

-Tomare ese anillo de vuelta.- dijo seriamente el castaño, volteándolo a ver.- no seguirás los pasos del noveno! .-

-bien dicho, Tsuna.- dijo Reborn.

Tsuna decidió luchar.

-Grabare tu nombre en los libros de la historia de los Vongola.- comenzó a hablar Xanxus. - como el tonto Runt que se atrevió a desafiar a Xanxus por su cuenta.-

-¡No esta solo! .- grito Gokudera. - La Voluntad del Décimo ...- fue sacando sus bombas - es nuestra voluntad! .-

-Mi voluntad es la mía propia.- dijo Hibari, sacando sus tonfas.

-quieren algo de esto, mocosos ?! .- Grito Levi sacando sus espadas.

-Que tal esto? .- dijo Belphegor sacando sus cuchillas.

-Exterminen a los traidores.- dijo Xanxus seriamente.

-Deténganse ahi mismo, por favor.- dijo una cervello.

-Nosotras estaremos a cargo del a batalla por la venganza del Noveno.-

-¡¿Qué?! - grito Ryohei.

-Tenemos el deber de Fiscalizar el paradero de los anillos Vongola.-

-de que mierda están hablando?! .- pregunto enojado a Gokudera. -¡Todas ustedes son perras de Xanxus! .-

-Por favor, cuida tu vocabulario. tenemos decreto oficial del mismísimo Noveno.- dijo mostrando una hoja con una llama de la ultima voluntad. - cualquier cambio de los anillos será aprobado sin nuestra ratificación.

-que sinvergüenzas! .- grito Basil enojado. - forzaron al noveno a firmar !. con la llama de la ultima voluntad.! -

Tsuna y Xanxus solamente se miraban entre ellos.

-El ganador de esta pelea sera el próximo jefe de los Vongola.-

-La declaramos, como la batalla del Cielo.-

-en otras palabras, esta sera la ultima de las siete batallas por los anillos que se han llevado a cabo esta semana.

\- como suena eso, Xanxus-sama? .-

-no es mala idea.-

-entonces, mañana en la noche, podrían Reunirse todos en la Secundaria de Kuoh? -

-eh ?, porque en nuestra escuela? - pregunto Issei.

-el que sea el décimo, directamente sera prometido de la heredera del Clan Gremory, Rías Gremory, por lo cual usaremos su escuela para no perder el tiempo.-

-ojojo, la farsa queda suspendida por ahora.- dijo Belphegor sonriendo.

-¡What! .- grito Ryohei.

-¡Ten cuidado, imbecil! .- djio Gokudera.

-Tsuna esta exhausto por el entrenamiento de hoy, esas son buenas noticias para nosotros.- dijo Reborn

-pfft, mañana sera el ultimo capitulo de esta comedia feliz! .- dijo Xanxus sonriendo.- Asegúrate de estar listo.- dijo Xanxus, tirando algo hacia Tsuna.

-¡¿Eh? - Tsuna lo agarro.

Xanxus, con su mano derecha hizo que un gran resplandor apareciera, dejando cegado a todos.

-se fueron ... esas mujeres también ...! - dijo Ryohei.

-¡No ...!, ¡Noveno! .- grito Basil corriendo hacia el Noveno.

-¡Llegamos muy tarde?! .- pregunto alguien detrás del grupo de Tsuna.

-¡El Potro Bronco!: -

-¡Ustedes !, ¡ayuden al noveno los heridos! .- ordeno Dino. - Recibí noticias del equipo CEDEF ... nunca pensé ... que esto sucedería.- dijo acercándose a Tsuna el Rubio.

-daño que hemos recibido es bastante severo.- dijo Reborn. - pero ...-

-estas bien, Hibari? .- pregunto Yamamoto al pelo negro.

-que raro que estés tan reprimido.- dijo Gokudera.

-Si esta situación puede liberar la verdadera fuerza de ese herbívoro, por ahora no intervendré.- dijo Seriamente, mirando a Tsuna.

Tsuna solamente miraba al suelo, son sus ojos siendo tapados por su cabello.

-Nos vamos a casa.- Reborn, es Reborn.

le dio una patada a Tsuna haciendo que caiga al suelo.

-¡GYAAH! .-

-lo mejor es que te recargues adecuadamente para la pelea de mañana.- dijo Reborn.

-Por que siempre tienes que golpearme ?! .- pregunto Tsuna.

-por ahora estoy muy irritado.-

-que clase de razón es esa ?! .-

_-aun no hemos perdido la esperanza, no ... Reborn.-_

-Issei, porque hiciste eso ?! - pregunto enojada Rías.

-Buchou ... castigue me si es necesario pero ... no podía resistir como ese sujeto hablaba así de Tsuna, no soporte ver como Tsuna estaba cayendo en desesperación ...- dijo Seriamente el castaño

-... no ... lo que hiciste, fue muy valiente.- dijo Rias sonriendo le.

-Yo tampoco quería que Tsuna se sintiera así, pero, no fui capaz de hacer nada, pero tu, pudiste amenos hacer algo contra Xanxus.- dijo Rías.

-... gracias.-

-por cierto, Issei, cuantos Boost hiciste? .- pregunto Kiba.

-hmmm, creo que ... 15. no estoy muy seguro.- dijo rascándose la cabeza el castaño.

-vaya, es sorprendente.- dijo Kiba.

-jaja si, realmente no me puse a contar, solamente quería golpear a Xanxus.

-es entendible. te moviste demasiado rápido.- dijo Kiba.

-verdad ?, y pude hacerlo mover algunos metros! .-

-si pero ... con eso, se puede ver que Tsuna-kun no la tendrá fácil.- dijo seriamente Rías.

-... Buchou ... crees que Tsuna-kun podrá ganarle? ...- pregunto Issei.

\- si, estoy seguro de eso.- dijo Rías sonriendo. - el me prometió que iba a romper el compromiso ...-

-prometió ...- dijo en voz baja Koneko.

-hm?, que pasa, Koneko-chan? .- pregunto Issei.

-nada, es algo personal.- dijo sin emoción la peli blanca.

-entiendo ...-

-bueno .. tenemos que ver mañana quien sera el ganador.- dijo Akeno.

* * *

**Dia De La Batalla Final.**

**Kuoh.**

-Reborn ... porque tengo que ir a la escuela? .- pregunto Tsuna.- he estado faltando hasta ayer, después de todo.-

-se espera que un estudiante de secundaria asista a la escuela, sabes.- dijo Reborn.

-tsk ... Bueno, ya me voy! .- dijo saliendo de su casa.

-¡Oh !, Tsuna-kun !, ¡buenos días! .- dijo una voz.

-E-EH?!, Kyoko-chan !, Que haces aquí ?, No tienes que ir a la escuela? - pregunto Tsuna.

-Reborn-kun dijo que estabas aquí, y ... no te preocupes, hoy tenemos hora libre.- explico la peli naranja.

-y-ya veo ...- dijo Tsuna.

-Este ... este es para Tsuna-kun.- dijo Kyoko sacando de su bolsillo algo.

-un amuleto? .- pregunto Tsuna. - ¡¿Espera ehh?!, ¡¿Para mi ?! .-

-¡Sorbo! - dijo Kyoko - últimamente muchos han resultado heridos en le torneo de sumo, verdad?, así que esto es para protegerlos y para ganar también! .-

_-¡Aun cree que es un torneo de sumo ...! -_

-Gracias !, en la próxima pelea ... **No hay manera de que pierda. **\- dijo Tsuna seriamente.

aunque Tsuna no lo noto, Kyoko tuvo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-eh ... ah ... ah!, cierto! .- dijo Kyoko. - tengo unos tiembien para Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Rias-chan, -chan, Issei y Kiba-kun! .- dijo alegremente la hermana de Ryohei.

-que, no era solo para mi ?! .- dijo Tsuna sorprendido. - ¿Espera, Rias ?. Issei ?. los conoces? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-sip, cuando fuimos a cuidar a lambo, las conocí jaja.- explico alegremente la peli naranja.- mas alla de eso, these amuletos los hicimos todos nosotros.-

-todos ustedes ...? -

-¡Tsuna-san! .- saludo una chica.

-¡Haru?!. que haces aquí ?! .- pregunto el castaño.

-¡Haru-chan! - saludo Kyoko.

-Hoy es el día del medio turno en mi escuela, así que decidí escabullirme para repartir los amuletos! .-

-que?!, escabullirte?!, espera, ese es el uniforme de la escuela! .- grito Tsuna.

-jeje !, Bianchi-san lo hizo para mi.

-¡¿Qué?!.-

-eso no es nada comparado con matar gente.- dijo la nombrada atrás de las chicas. apareciendo junto a I-pin y Futa.

-¡Tsuna-nii! .- dijo Futa.

-¡Ustedes tambien!. que pasara si los descubren ?! .-

-lidiaremos con eso cuando suceda.- dijo Bianchi.

-que dados ... es molesto !. en primer lugar, Bianchi no luce para nada como una chica de secundaria! -

-exactamente, a que te refieres con eso ?. eres hombre muerto! -

-¡Hieee! .-

-... no olvides esto ... Tsuna ...- dijo Reborn escondido. - esto es por lo que tienes que volver.-

* * *

-E-Espera !, Si es un traje de mafia, no luciré como un mafioso?! .- pregunto Tsuna al ver un maletín con ropa.

-no te preocupes, luce igual a tu uniforme de la escuela de Kuoh.- contesto Reborn.-mi traje también esta hecho del mismo material.-

-aaah- dijo Tsuna.

-Mira, León esta totalmente agotado luego de hacer esto para ti.- dijo Reborn apuntando al camaleón que en su sombrero.

-G-Graias, Leon.- dijo Tsuna acariciando a Leon.

-Tambien te hizo un bonus.-

-un bono ...? -

-una vez que te hayas cambiado, tenemos que ir Yendo hacia la batalla final de los anillos.- dijo Reborn.

-si.- Dijo seriamente el castaño agarrando su anillo.

* * *

-Asi que, Mukuro-san ... ya sabia que el Noveno estaba dentro de esa cosa.- Dijo Ken.

-eso creo ...-

-Bueno ... nada de Mukuro-san aun? .- pregunto a Chikusa.

-No recibo ninguna respuesta ... es como si me hubiera dado la espalda ...-

-a que te refieres ?! .-

-Mukuro-sama parece estar ... hablando con alguien mas ...-

-si no puedes mantener contacto con Mukuro-san, no tienes ninguna razón para quedarte aquí! .- grito Ken.

-...Lo siento...-

-Una disculpa no lo arregla, Tonta! .-

-Ya me voy.-

-a la secundaria de Kuoh ...? - pregunto Chikusa.

-si ... he sido convocada.-

* * *

-Buchou ... esta lista? .- pregunto Akeno.

-Si ... solamente debemos esperar a que Issei y Asia lleguen.- dijo Rías.

-ya veo ... que estarán hacien- Kiba fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Perdón por la demora !, tenia que hacer algo! .- dijo Issei junto a Asia.

-Tranquilo pero ... porque llevas el Booster Gear puesto? - pregunto Rías.

-... es por si acaso ocurre algo.- dijo Issei.

-Ya veo ...- dijo Rías no muy convencida.

-bien, vamos.-

-si.- dijeron todos los demonios.

pero, afuera del edificio se ilumino por completo por una luz naranjada.

-q-que paso?! .- pregunto Issei.

-No lo se, sera mejor que vayamos.- dijo Rías para rápidamente irse del lugar.

* * *

-¡Esta caliente! .- dijo Ryohei por el viento.

-que es eso?! .- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Xanxus! .- dijeron Issei e Rías.

-¡Que sucedió?! .- pregunto Albahaca.

-¡Es ... el ...! - dijo Gokudera.

-Nuestro oponente también luce preparado.- dijo Reborn.

la voz de Reborn llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Tsuna-kun! - dijo Rías.

-¡Xanxus! .- dijo Tsuna mirando seriamente al hijo del Noveno.

-Así que ... viniste, basura ...- dijo Xanxus sonriendo.

-los hemos estado esperando.- dijeron las cervello cayendo de un edificio.

-entonces, los guardianes del lado de Sawada ... Los guardianes de la Tormenta, Sol, Lluvia ... y niebla ya están aquí.- dijo una cervello.

-¡Cromo! .- dijo Tsuna.

-Los únicos que faltan son la nube y el rayo.-

-eh ... los que faltan ...- dijo Tsuna.

-que quieres? .- pregunto el loco de las tonfas.

-Hibari-san?!, Er ... ¿que quiero? .-

-esta junto con nosotros, ¿no? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-Cervello dijo que teníamos que venir ...- dijo Chrome.

-Así es, los guardianes que siguen vivos fueron convocados obligatoria mente.-

-convocados obligatoria mente ...? - pregunto Tsuna.

-esos sujetos también están aquí.- dijo Reborn.

-mu.-

-ushishishi.-

-¡Mamón! -

-sean mas gentiles por favor ...! - dijo una voz detrás de Levi y Belphegor.

-Están manejando a un paciente critico, ya saben! .-

-¡Lussuria! -

-¡Wow !, estas vivo! .- dijo Ryohei sorprendido.

-t-tiempo sin vernos jejeje.- dijo Lussuria sudando.

-Con su cama ...? - pregunto a Gokudera.

-parece que el guardián del Rayo de Sawada también ha llegado.- dijo una cervello.

-¿Eh ?, ¡Lambo! .- grito Tsuna. - porque Lambo también?!, acaba de salir de su coma! -

-¡No metan a un niño pequeño! .- grito Issei.

-la convocatoria obligatoria no excluye a nadie.- dijo una cervello seriamente. - porque la batalla del cielo, tanto los seis anillos como las vidas de los seis guardianes están en juego.

-los anillos y las vidas de los guardianes están en juego ...? - pregunto Tsuna.

-así es.-

-¡Espera !, ¿a que se refiere con eso?!. ¡Lambo ya esta Herido! .- grito Tsuna. - ¡devuélvelo! .-

-Cálmate, por favor. Varia esta en las mismas condiciones.-

-Si !, dejen de quejarse! .- grito Lussuria.- una vez que nos convocan, sin importar nuestra condición, tenemos que reunirnos. ese es el deber de un guardián! .-

-exactamente. yo también estoy esperando la ira de Xanxus-sama se haya apaciguado y que se me presente una oportunidad par ayudarlo. - dijo Mammon en una jaula.

-ushishishi.- se rió Belphegor. -Que lindo, solo te capturamos, en vez de matarte, así que no estés tan tranquilo aquí.-

-¡Cállate, Bel! .-

-Y Squalo ...?, No esta aquí ...- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Tu sabes muy bien como fue el final de la batalla de la lluvia.- dijo una cervello.

-no somos capaces de verificar el estado actual de Squalo.-

-...-

-bien, entonces comencemos la batalla del cielo.-

-¡E-esperen un minuto! .- grito Tsuna. - no hemos aclarado -! .-

-si no quieres empezar, seras descalificado, y Xanxus-sama tendrá oficialmente la posesión de los anillos.

-¡Guh! -

-¡Perra! -Grito Gokudera.

Xanxus solamente sonrió de lado.

-De acuerdo, primeramente, tomaremos todos los anillos de los guardianes.-

-¡¿What?!-

-luego de luchar como locos por este anillo, tenemos que devolverlo? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-si eres el verdadero guardián, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

\- después de todo, al final los anillos regresaran a su verdadero dueño. póngalos aquí.- dijo la cervello mostrando una caja.

-por favor, déjenlos.- fue lo mismo en la parte de los Varias.

-Lo perdí.- dijo Hibari.

-Ya tenemos el tuyo en custodia.-

-Todos confirmados.-

-en ese caso, ahora explicaremos las reglas de la batalla del cielo.

-la batalla del cielo sera similar a la de los otros guardianes, una de las condiciones de victoria, es reunir las dos mitades del anillo. sin embargo, el campo de batalla, sera toda la escuela.

eso es ... enorme.- dijo Yamamoto.

-para observar tan extenso campo, hemos instalado pantallas gigantes en los puntos de observación como en otros lugares.

-también, los guardianes utilizanran estos brazaletes instalados con un monitor.-

-ya veo, es como un televisor pequeño.- dijo Ryohei poniéndose el brazalete.

-jajaja, hey, Tsuna, es tu primer plano.- dijo Yamamoto.

-entonces, guardianes, podrían ponerse su brazalete, e ir a sus dueños campos de batalla? .-

-eh ?, nuestros campos de batalla ?, cual es el punto? .- pregunto Levi.

-no permitimos ninguna pregunta, si no siguen las reglas, serán descalificados.-

-tsk, malditas perras.- dijo Gokudera.

-entonces no solo miraremos la pelea, ¿eh ?. suena divertido.- dijo Belphegor.

-okay, entonces esta es la única vez que podremos hacerlo ...- dijo Ryohei.

-¿Eh? .- pregunto a Tsuna.

-Nuestro circulo, verdad? .- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Levantémonos el animo! .- dijo Gokudera.

-si ... hagamos lo! .- dijo Tsuna.

-ustedes pueden quedarse en donde están, okay? .- dijo Ryohei. - ya lo hemos revisado con la regla de los 10 metros, así que ustedes también están dentro!: -

-? - Chrome se preguntaba a que se refería.

-regla de los 10 metros? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-es una regla de limites, en la que cualquiera que se encuentre en un radio de 10 metros esta incluido en el circulo.- explico Ryohei.

-que demonios es eso?! .- pregunto a Gokudera.

-¡Bien hagamos lo! .-

-emmm, disculpa.- dijo una voz.

-oh ?, chicos? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-ooh, los demonios.- dijo Gokudera.

-podríamos ... unirnos también? .- pregunto Issei.

-hm, porque? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-Veras ... nosotros también queremos que Tsuna-kun gane ...- dijo Issei.

-Issei-san ... Tu brazo esta ...- dijo Tsuna.

-Oh, no te preocupes.- dijo Issei.

-mmm. esta bien ...- dijo Tsuna.

-entonces, ¿podemos? .-

-mmm por que no ?, mientras mas mejor, no? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-sip, hagamos el circulo mas grande! .- dijo Yamamoto alegre.

-bien, Hagamos lo! .-

-¡Sawada, Pelea! .- grito Ryohei.

-OOOH! .- dijeron todos.

-Bien, te veo luego.- dijo Gokudera a Tsuna.

-Ten cuidado, jefe ...-

-¡Buena suerte! .- dijo Ryohei.

-no mares imprudente, bien? .- dijo Yamamoto.

-... amenos cumple la promesa de buchou ... tonto ...- dijo Koneko mirando al castaño.

-shirone ...- dijo Tsuna.

-¡! - esto llamo la atención de Koneko.

-que dije ...? - se pregunto Tsuna.

ni el mismo sabia porque le dijo así.

-Tsuna-kun, suerte.- dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

-Tsuna-kun, promete la promesa que me hiciste.- dijo Rías sonriendo le.

-¡lo haré!.-

-esto es, ¿eh? .- dijo Shamal.- estoy aquí para recolectar tus cenizas.-

-solo vine a reírme.- dijo Colonnello

_-que mezquinos! _\- pensó Tsuna.

-parece que todos han llegado a sus campos de batalla.- dijo una cervello.

-que es este poste ...? - pregunto Ryohei en su campo de batalla.

-hemos instalado un poste en cada campo, arriba de cada poste se encuentra el anillo del mismo tipo.

-qu ...?!, el anillo ... no me digas que pelearemos por el otra vez ...- dijo Gokudera.

-En otras palabras ... también pelearemos? .- dijo Belphegor sacando sus cuchillas.

-son totalmente libres de hacerlo. eso ... si logran hacerlo.-

-¡Aggh! - gritaron todos los guardianes de los Varia y Tsuna.

-Qu-Que fue eso ...?! - grito Tsuna preocupado.

-recién, todos los guardianes fueron inyectados con un veneno administrado por sus brazaletes.- explico una cervello.

-que dijiste ?! .- grito Tsuna.

Xanxus sonrió sin preocupaciones.

-¡Guah! .-

-Mi cuerpo ...-

-Esta caliente ...-

-Kuuuu ...-

-Ugghhhh.-

-el veneno se llama el golpe de muerte, una vez administrado, paralizara los nervios de la victima instantáneamente, incluso ponerse de pie resultara difícil.

-luego, un dolor ardiente se propagara a través del cuerpo, incrementándose gradualmente, hasta que 30 minutos después ... la victima muera.-

-no ... no puede ser! .- grito Albahaca.

-c-cual es el significado de esto! .- grito enojado el castaño. - se supone que es la batalla del cielo, así que porque tienen que estar todos involucrados ?! .-

-por que el cielo es la misión del jefe. el sol, el rayo, la tormenta, la lluvia, la niebla y la nube, los influencia todos. los entiende y los acepta a todos, esa es la misión del cielo.-

-en esta pelea, las vidas de los guardianes están en las manos del jefe.

-esa es la batalla del cielo.

-en mis manos, dados ... pero esto es demasiado! .- grito Tsuna.

-solo hay una manera de detener el progreso del veneno.-

-se trata de insertar el anillo correspondiente en el brazalete de cada guardián.

-una vez que el anillo es insertado en la muesca, activara un mecanismo para administrar el antídoto almacenado en el brazalete.-

-así que esta batalla no es solo por el anillo del cielo.- hablo Reborn. -Los anillos de los guardianes también se han vuelto un elemento crucial.-

-exactamente. por lo tanto, la condición para la victoria en la batalla es simplemente esta.-

-tienen que adquirir todos los anillos Vongola.-

-utilicen esta cadena para recolectar todos los anillos.- dijo una cervello entregando un collar a Tsuna.

-de acuerdo, lo entiendo !, apurémonos! - dijo Tsuna - de otra manera, todos ...! -

-muy bien, una ultima cosa. una vez que la batalla haya empezado, cualquier intervención del personal no participante esta prohibida, eso incluye cualquier bala especial, o curación.- explico la cervello refiriéndose a Reborn y Asia.

-entiendo.- dijo Reborn.

antes de que se dieran cuenta, Xanxus había dado el primer movimiento, dándole un golpe de lleno a Tsuna, enviándolo a chocar a un edificio, haciendo que haga un agujero gigante.

-¡Sawada-dono! .- grito Albahaca.

-¡X-Xanxus-sama !, aun no ...! - dijo una cervello.

-¡Oye! eso fue trampa! .- Grito Issei enfadado.

-apurémonos y comencemos ... no es lo que dijo? .- dijo Xanxus sonriendo burlona mente.

-Si ... en ese caso ...! .-

-pero ese ataque a Sawada es ...-

-¡Eso fue falta, Xanxus! .- grito Rías.

-Que lastima ... logre golpearlo antes de que fuera disparado con su bala especial? .- dijo Xanxus.

-que tonto.- dijo Reborn burlándose de Xanxus.- contra quien crees que estas tratando? .- la pistola que tenia Reborn, aun salia humo de su boca.

-de los escombros se levantaba Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Rías.

-Tsuna, Xanxus no es un oponente contra el cual puedas luchar poco motivado.- comenzó a hablar Reborn.- si estas pensando en salvar primero a tus seis guardianes, perderás tu propia vida.-

-lo se ...- dijo Tsuna. **\- primero voy a quitar a este sujeto del medio.-**

una llama salio de su frente, y los mitones que tenia en sus manos, se convirtieron en los guantes negros de cuero que tiene Tsuna al entrar en el Hyper Mode.

-¡Bien! .- grito Issei.- Ve y rompele la cara! -

-¿Me vas a apartar? .- pregunto Xanxus. - con el nivel de poder de anoche? .-

**-acaso me parezco el mismo de anoche? .-**

-si desean observar la pelea, vengan por aquí.- apúrense, por favor! .- dijo una cervello.

-bien, vamos, chicos.- dijo Rías.

-el área de observacional esta detrás de la escuela, como en las batallas de los guardianes por favor no salgan del límite de los sensores infrarrojos.

-ustedes dos también.- dijo mirando detrás de un edificio.-

-geh, descubiertos.- dijo Ken de mala gana.

-Ahora, por el anillo del cielo. Xanxus VS. Sawada Tsunayoshi.-

-¡Comiencen! -

Tsuna se puso en guardia apenas iniciaron la pelea.

-Justo como pensaba, nada parece haber cambiado.- se burlo Xanxus.

Tsuna en un rápido movimiento, voló con sus llamas hacia el lado de Xanxus.

intento dar un golpe con su Puño izquierdo en forme de hacha.

Xanxus rápidamente esquivo el ataque del castaño.

y para contraatacar, intento insertarle un golpe con su codo hacia la cara de Tsuna.

pero ese codazo fue detenido por Tsuna, usando su mano derecha.

-¡GAH! -

pero Xanxus rápidamente le da una patada, haciendo que salga volando hacia otro edificio, rompiendo la pared de esta.

-Bueno, bueno, esa velocidad ...- dijo Shamal.

-¡Sawada-dono! .- grito Albahaca.

-¿Eso es? .- pregunto Xanxus.

Tsuna rápidamente sale de los escombros y vuela directamente hacia Xanxus, intentando insertarle un golpe en su cara con su puño derecho, cubierto en llamas.

-escúchame: ya estas muerto.- dijo Xanxus seriamente.

la mano derecha de Xanxus empezó a brillar un color naranjado profundo.

-este sujeto es un problema.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

antes de que el ataque de Xanxus llegara a Tsuna.

este reacciono rápido y con la mano que no estaba sujetada, se propulso hacia arriba, evitando por completo el ataque de Xanxus.

la pared en la cual llego el ataque de Xanxus. fue literalmente desintegrada.

**-¡!-**

-Q-Que?!- grito Issei sorprendido.

-hey... ese es un edificio con concreto reforzado...- dijo Shamal sudando.

-lo desintegro...- dijo Rías sorprendida.

-es la llama de la ira.- explico Reborn.

-E-Estas diciendo que, cuanto estaba por pelear contra el, el iba a hacerme ese ataque?.- pregunto Issei sudando.

-la mayor posibilidad de que hubiese pasado eso, hubieras muerto.- dijo Reborn.

Issei solamente trago saliba.

-Fuajaja.- se rió Xanxus.

Tsuna con sus llamas, hizo que Xanxus lo soltara.

este fue hacia una pared de un edificio.

-la llama de la ira? .- pregunto Basil.

-la llama de la ultima voluntad es como una huella digital o registro de voz, es diferente para cada individuo, tanto en forma como en naturaleza. y la bola brillante de Xanxus es extremadamente rara, entre los pasados jefes de los Vongola, el único que luchaba con las manos desnudas, sin ninguna arma, era el segundo, gracias a su llama. la característica especial de esta llama es su extremo poder destructivo que puede reproducir lo que sea en cenizas. también esta llama era vista solo cuando el segundo estaba furioso, así que ahora se la conoce como la llama de la ira para diferenciarla de la llama de la ultima voluntad.- explico Reborn

-Sabes por que el primero, que utilizaba los mismos guantes que tu, huyo a Japón y se retiro allí? .- pregunto Xanxus.

**\- !? -**

porque temió una batalla con el segundo.- dijo sonriendo.

**-! -**

-si la llama de la ira derrotaba a la débil llama de la ultima voluntad, hubiera desgraciado su nombre de ser el mas poderoso. estaba asustado de esta llama.-

**-quieres intentarlo? .-** pregunto Tsuna, parándose en la pared.

\- !? -

**-Tu llama y la mía ... deberíamos ver cual es la mas poderosa? .-**

-¿Qué?.-

-Sawada-Dono !, que esta planeando ...- pregunto Basil.

Tsuna se dejo caer de la pared, para que con sus puños envueltos en llamas, se propulsara directamente hacia Xanxus.

-Habla en serio ?! .- pregunto Colonnello.

-¡Bujajajajaja! .- se rió Xanxus.- cuan estúpido puedes ser?!, En serio quieres tanto morir? .-

Xanxus fue preparando su ataque que desintegro la pared de un edificio.

Tsuna fue preparando su puño envuelto en llamas

-¡Entonces Muere! - grito Xanxus.

El puño de Tsuna y la palma de Xanxus chocaron.

una gran explosión de desato entre ellos.

-aah! - gritaron las cervello.

-aagh!, hasta aquí llega el viento! .- grito Issei

Tsuna, logro insertarle un golpe a Xanxus en su cara de lleno.

Xanxus fue mandado a volar contra un edificio.

**-hm.-** Tsuna se quedo en el suelo arrodillado.

-oh ... ese niño ...- dijo con una sonrisa Shamal.

-La llama de Sawada-dono ha superado ... la llama de Xanxus! .- dijo Emocionado Basil.

-¡Asi es Tsuna-kun !, Tu puedes! .- grito Kiba emocionado.

-¡Vas bien Tsuna-san! .- Grito Asia apoyándolo.

-ese es el resultado de su entrenamiento.- Hablo Reborn. - en términos de poder total de destrucción, la llama de Xanxus es probablemente la mas poderosa, sin embargo, Tsuna fue capaz de controlar su llama, concentrándola en un solo punto, y así poder atravesar la llama de Xanxus.- explico el bebe Asesino . - pero Xanxus no sera derrotado por algo como eso.

**-... ¡hm! -** Tsuna rápidamente fue corriendo hacia donde estaban los escombros que hizo Xanxus. **-! -**

un disparo de llamas salio de donde estaba Xanxus.

ese disparo roso a Tsuna.

**-¡KUH! .-**

-¡Penetro el escudo de llamas! .- dijo Colonnello.

nuevamente, Xanxus salio volando por el Aire, con un pilar de llamas que salían de las cosas que tenia en sus manos.

-que fue eso ?! - pregunto Basil.

-... no quería utilizar un arma como tu, Basura ...- dijo Xanxus.

Xanxus en sus manos tenia unas pistolas con el detalle de unas X.

-así que Xanxus también utiliza armas, peor, son del mismo tipo que las del séptimo ... las llamas del segundo y las armas del séptimo ... es una combinación terriblemente peligrosa ...-

ahora será más complicado para Tsuna ganarle a Xanxus.

* * *

**Bien, otro capitulo rápido.**

**muy raro verdad?.**

**ya lo tenia escrito XD**

**así que, por ahora iré publicando cada... no se. una a la semana? dos como máximo?.**

**no se si sera posible, pero intentare cumplirlo.**

**eso es todo.**

**-Grifftin.**


	10. Pelea de los Cielos y Fénix!

-¡Es-ES UN REVOLVER ?! .- pregunto Basil.

**-...-**

Tsuna y Xanxus se miraban fijamente entre los dos.

Xanxus en sus manos tenia dos pistolas.

-Los jefes de los Vongola tenían toda clase de estilos de lucha, pero el único que utilizo revólveres como su arma principal fue el séptimo.- Explico el Arcobaleno del Sol. - se decía que el séptimo no solo era un tirador habilidoso, sino que las características de sus llamas lo llevaron a utilizar un revolver.-

-que clase de características tenían sus llamas?, Kora! -

-En la historia de los Vongola, la llama del séptimo era la mas débil de todas.-

-¡¿Eh? .-

-es por eso que utilizaba esa arma para compensarlo, lo mas probable, es que los cartuchos de los revólveres de Xanxus ... contengan balas similares a esta.- Dijo Reborn mostrando una bala en sus dedos.

-¡La bala de la ultima Voluntad ?! - dijo Colonnello.

-el séptimo las desarrollo para utilizarlas en batallas, mira las manos de ese sujeto.- dijo Reborn apuntando a las manos de Xanxus.

-la llama esta siendo absorbida? .- dijo Shamal.

-Así es, la bala de la ultima voluntad tiene una propiedad por la que temporalmente puede comprimir la llama de la ultima voluntad. El séptimo también lo noto, incluso si las llamas son débiles, pueden ser acumuladas en la bala y luego liberadas en un solo disparo. el poder resulta inconmensurable. en realidad el poder de destrucción de las armas del séptimo era tremendo. se decía que las utilizo para aniquilar a muchos de sus enemigos. tanto que en términos de su poder de ataque, entre el promedio de los jefes, el séptimo era el mas famoso.-

-...!, espera un minuto.- llamo Basil.- La llama de Xanxus no es como la del séptimo. la suya es la llama de la ira, que es la mas poderosa de todas, si esa llama fuera acumulada y luego liberada en un disparo ...-

-si ... contendría un increíble, destructivo y penetrante poder.- hablo seriamente Reborn. - si Tsuna fuera alcanzado por ese disparo, seria muy peligroso, incluso para el.-

-Ahh ?, no dijiste que ibas a hacerme un lado? .- se burlo sarcásticamente Xanxus. - o tu super intuición ha previsto tu propia muerte? .-

**-...- **

Tsuna en un segundo, se impulso con sus llamas hacia Xanxus, a una gran velocidad.

-pequeño gusano, no creas que tienes una patente para ...- Xanxus apunto sus dos armas al suelo. - ¡moverte a super velocidad! .-

cuando Xanxus apretó el gatillo, comenzó a volar por el aire gracias a sus pistolas.-

Tsuna rápidamente, uso sus guantes para seguir a Xanxus que solamente iba para el cielo.

Tsuna intento darle un golpe con su mano izquierda envuelta en llamas, pero Xanxus, rápidamente con sus pistolas se alejo del castaño.

-Utilizo las balas como su fuerza de propulsión, lo que también ha incrementado su velocidad dramáticamente, kora! .-

-Que sujeto. ni el segundo ni el séptimo podrían haber realizado ese movimiento.-

Xanxus en un instante, se posiciono detrás del castaño, apunto de dispararle.

-¡Revuélcate en el suelo! .- Grito Xanxus.

**-¡Uhhhh! .-**

-¿Porque lo rodea de esa manera? .- pregunto Albahaca.

-esa trayectoria significa problemas.- dijo Reborn.

el disparo de Xanxus termino en el tejado de un edificio.

-¡El Gimnasio! .- dijo Basil.

-Los que están ahí son ...! - dijo Shamal.

-¡Los guardianes de la niebla! .-

-¡Dokuro! .- grito Ken.

**-¡Chrome-san! .-**

-¡J-Jefe! , casi me da ...- dijo Mammon en el suelo.

-aahh ... ah ... ah ..- Chrome aun seguía en el suelo con dificultades.

-Gracias a que Tsuna lo logro a tiempo, Dokuro esta bien.- Dijo Tsuna.

Tsuna y Xanxus fueron se pararon en una pared, diferente cada uno, frente al otro.

-Fuu, ya veo ...- Dijo Xanxus.- lo estabas balbuceando el no dejar que tus guardianes mueran ... que ganaras de eso? .- sonrió burlona mente.

**-? .-**

-no me importa si mis subordinados mueren ... Mira.- dijo Xanxus

-¡Por favor jefe !, ¡ayúdeme! .- Grito Lussuria. - de-déjeme hacer algo! .-

-¡No ... perderé de nuevo! .- Dijo Mammon. -lo seguiré para toda la vida !, incluso le daré la mitad de mi fortuna! .-

-quiero ayudarlo ... a juntar los anillos.- Dijo Belphegor difícilmente en el suelo.

-por favor, ayúdeme ... seguiré ... cualquier orden que de! .- dijo Levi

todos los guardianes de Xanxus pedían ayuda en sus campos de batalla.

-Fuajajajaja !, De esto se trata el cielo! .- grito Xanxus

Xanxus preparo sus pistolas para disparar.

-¡Esto es compasión! .- grito Disparando una pistola a la torre del campo de batalla de la tormenta. y la otra en el campo de batalla del Rayo.

-¡¿Qué?!.-

-Los postes del Rayo y la tormenta! .-

los anillos del Rayo y la tormenta, cayeron en manos de Levi y Belphegor.

-Ushishi, estoy salvado.- dijo Belphegor poniendo el anillo en su brazalete. liberándose del veneno.

-¡Gracias, con gusto! .- dijo Levi sonriendo.

**-hm.- **

-e-esos sujetos tienen los anillos! .- grito Colonnello.

-Fuuajajaja !, Que tal eso ?, Falso? .- se burlo Xanxus. - no pensaste en ese método. ¡¿No?!.-

**-...- **

-Si quieres hacer lo mismo, hazlo y arroja tus guantes por ahí !, Buajajajaja! .- rió a carcajadas el hijo del Noveno.

-Maldición ... ese sujeto! - dijo Basil. - Eso es jugar sucio! -

-Aunque, esto es malo, los guardianes enemigos ahora están curados y andan sueltos.- dijo seriamente Shamal.

-Dejare que ese chico bomba se retuerza en agonía y muera por el veneno ...- dijo Belphegor sonriendo. - ¡¿Entonces, quien sigue?! .- grito saliendo del edificio.

-Primero matare a esa estúpida vaca.- dijo Levi seriamente.

Tsuna se subió al mismo edificio en donde estaba Xanxus.

-Aah ?, donde vas? .- Dijo Xanxus con su pistola apuntándole.

**-kuh ...- **

-Tsuna, de que estas tan impaciente? .- pregunto Reborn.

-Reborn-san ...-

-Xanxus ciertamente es un hombre no convencional ... pero tus propios guardianes no son personas normales.-

-eh? .- dijo Rías

-El de la lluvia debería estar por aquí.- dijo Belphegor mirando a los edificios.

pero, rápidamente fue atacado con una Tonfa en su cara.

este rápidamente esquivo el ataque. pero.

el anillo de la tormenta salio volando hacia el edificio en donde se encontró Gokudera.

-Tu eres ...- dijo Belphegor seriamente.

-Hnnn, lo esquivaste muy bien.- dijo Hibari. - tu eres ... el tan nombrado genio? .-

-Ese chico ...! - dijo Kiba.

-¡Hibari-Sama?! .- dijo Basil.

-Por que ... Que demonios ... le paso al poste del guardián de la nube? .- dijo una Cervello.

-Hibari lo destruyo y se curo a si mismo.- dijo Reborn.

-I-Imposible, el veneno del golpe de la muerte es tan letal que hasta un elefante salvaje detendría sus pasos ...- dijo una Cervello sudando.

-Es el persistente poder de ese sujeto que odia ser restringido, es por eso que es ... la distante nube arrastrada por el viento, que protege a la familia desde un punto independiente y que nada puede limitar! .- dijo Reborn. - ademas, ser el verdadero guardián no se trata solo de la misión. sus relaciones también se asemejan al clima con el que son llamadas. cuando esta nublado, hay probabilidad de las demás condiciones climáticas. por ejemplo, puede ser acompañado por una Tormenta.

-Donde esta esa maldita vaca?! .- dijo Levi. - ¿Habrá sido quemado hasta los huesos ...? .-

luego de mirar al rededor, a través del humo, logro visualizarlo.

-Voy a convertirte en empanadas de carne! .- dijo Levi corriendo hacia Lambo. - Junto con esa molesta habilidad! .-

-Detente ahí mismo.-

una explosión apareció alado de Levi.

-! .- Xanxus miro lo que pasaba con Levi.

-Que fue eso ...? .- dijo Levi en alerta.

a través del humo, salio Gokudera con su cigarrillo en su boca, y sus dinamitas en su mano.

-¡Hayato ...! .- dijo Shamal.

-no se los dije ?, nubes y tormentas van de la mano.- dijo Reborn.

-eh ... eso es !, Hibari-sama arrojo el anillo de la tormenta, hacia donde se encuentran Gokudera! .- albahaca explico.

-Deberíamos comenzar, ¿pequeño genio? .- dijo Hibari mirando a Belphegor.

-No permitiré causar todo este escándalo extra durante la batalla del cielo.- Dijo Gokudera mirando a Levi.

-fu, que molestas basuras, subestimándose.- dijo molesto Xanxus.

**-hey.-** llamo Tsuna, apretando su puño en llamas. **-concéntrate en tu batalla conmigo.-**

* * *

**Con Gokudera.**

-Tu !, tu eres el chico Bomba de la tormenta !, apártate de mi camino o te matare.- amenazo Levi seriamente.

-Hmm. no hay ninguna nube eléctrica al a vista. ¿Cómo vas a matarme? .- pregunto a Gokudera. - no eres tan aterrador si tu técnica de los paraguas eléctricos, no? .-

-nu ...? ... Fufu ... ya veo ... estas equivocado. tonto ... Si mi técnica solo podría usar en días lluviosos, crees que seria un miembro principal de varia ?! .- grito Levi. - Mi Levi volta es ...!, Una técnica para todo Clima! .- todos sus paraguas que estaban en su espalda salieron disparadas, quedando en el aire.

-E-Esa técnica de nuevo! .- grito Issei.

-eso pensaba.- dijo Gokudera seriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!.-

estaba esperando esto ... el momento en que todos tus paraguas eléctricos estuvieran ... Abiertos! .- Gokudera rápidamente, lanzo sus Dinamitas dirigidas hacia todas las paraguas. explotando.

-Mis-Mis parábolas !: - Grito Levi.

-Nada mal, Gokudera.- alago Reborn.

-Impresionante !, son todos golpes directos! - dijo Basil.

-comparado con los aviones de papel, eso paraguas pueden quedarse quietos.- dijo Shamal.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.- dijo Gokudera. -¡Comete esto! .-

seguidamente, lanzo muchas mas Dinamitas Dirigidas a Levi.

-¡Nu! .- Grito Levi. -¡Nuoaaaah !: -

el lugar en donde se encuentran Gokudera y Levi exploto.

-Así que ... esa es la furiosa tormenta, que esta constantemente atacando alrededor del núcleo, sin nunca descansar.- dijo Shamal.

-ah !, pero Lambo-sama también esta allí! - Grito Basil.

-Cierto! .- Dijo Asia preocupada.

-No te preocupes. - Dijo Reborn. -Gokudera no lo ha olvidado, hablando en términos de clima, las tormentas y los rayos son como hermanos.-

el humo se iba disolviendo, mostrando a Gokudera con un Lambo en sus brazos.

-Resiste vaca estúpida, Le pediré a la demonio que te cure.- este se acerco a Levi que estaba totalmente inconsciente y le saco el anillo. -El anillo del rayo ... te pertenece a ti.- Gokudera rápidamente pone el anillo del Rayo en el brazalete de Lambo, quitando le el veneno.

Lambo volvió a respirar tranquilamente.

-Tengo que apresurarme y salvar a los demás también! .- Dijo Gokudera mirando al cielo. viendo como Tsuna y Xanxus estaban peleando en el Aire.

chocando sus golpes

-No voy a dejar que el décimo se preocupe por sus guardianes! ese es mi trabajo! .- grito corriendo junto a Lambo.

* * *

**Con Hibari.**

-oh ... yo también te conozco.- dijo Belphegor. -tu eres el como, no? .-

-Incorrecto, no dijiste ni una silaba correcta.- dijo Hibari sonriendo.

-Jeje ... que sujeto raro ... pero, de algún modo ...- Belphegor saco todos sus cuchillos. - creo que voy a disfrutar esto.-

-Sus cuchillos están flotando en el aire ...?! .- grito Kiba.

-Esta usando los hilos y los cuchillos juntos para eso también ?! .- pregunto Shamal.

-Hmn ... también haces acrobacias? .- pregunto con una sonrisa Hibari, sacando sus tonfas. - ¿Tendrá que darte ventaja por esa pierna herida? .-

-No hay necesidad.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa el príncipe. - después de todo, tu también estas arrastrando tu pierna ... no? .-

Hibari y Belphegor corrieron hacia el otro, con intenciones de atacar.

Belphegor dio su primer movimiento, lanzando sus cuchillos a Hibari, rodeándolo.

-No hay razón para atacarme con tantos.- dijo Hibari sonriendo.

golpeando todas las cuchillas que iban en su dirección, enviándolas a varias paredes.

-Ushishi.- Belphegor rió

-¡Hm!? .- el cachete de Hibari fue cortado

-Esos cortes! .- Grito Issei.

-Deben ser los hilos ...! .- grito Basil

Belphegor con sus manos, hizo que sus cuchillos vuelvan.

cortando mas a Hibari.

-Esto es malo, cuanto mas luche, mas profundo lo cortaran los hilos! .- grito Shamal.

Hibari, soltó sus tonfas, cayendo al suelo, sentándose.

-¡Hibari-sama! .-

-Ushishishi. y el genio gana.- se burlo Belphegor. - entonces, de nuevo no pierdo, no ?. porque soy un príncipe.- saco unos cuchillos en sus manos. -¡Adiós! .- los lanzo en dirección a la cara de Hibari.

-Hm.-

Hibari, rápidamente, con sus dedos, agarro los cuchillos.

-¡L-Los detuvo! .- grito Rías.

-Je. ya veo como es. hay hilos atados a los cuchillos.- dijo Hibari inspeccionando los cuchillos. - esta es la clase de cosas que hace un animal débil para sobrevivir ... en ese caso ...- Hibari volvió a agarrar sus tonfas, y de una punta salio una cadena. - tengo que cortarlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.- dijo girando la cadena en círculos rápidamente.

-! ... uh ... oh-oh ...- dijo Belphegor sudando.

-¿Estas listo? .- Hibari se acerco rápidamente

-¡Espera ...! .- grito Belphegor.

el ataque con las cadenas de Hibari choco con una ventana, rompiéndola.

-paso de nuevo! .- dijo Belphegor. -No me importa derramar mi sangre para entrar en mi modo serio, pero ... este no es el lugar ni el momento para el recuerdo. esta es una batalla en grupo, sabes? voy a buscar los otros anillos.- dijo alejándose rápidamente. - ademas, solo causarte esa cantidad de daño es suficiente para considerarlo mi victoria.- nuevamente saco unos cuchillos. - ¡Adiós! .- y los lanzo a Hibari.

Este se protegió con sus cadenas.

-... toda esa charla para nada.- dijo decepcionado Hibari.

-Ese chico ... sus heridas son mas profundas de lo que cree.- dijo Shamal sudando.

-¡Hibari-sama! .- grito Basil

Hibari solamente se recostó en una pared, y miro al cielo.

-Oye, ese es Tsuna ...- dijo Colonnello.

-...-

* * *

**-¡GAH! .-**

Xanxus le dio un fuerte golpe con su codo a Tsuna en su cara, enviándolo al techo de un edificio.

-ha empezado a disminuir su velocidad, no ?, Kora! .-

-No. es Xanxus quien esta acelerando.-

Xanxus rápidamente, tiro los cartuchos vacíos que tenia su pistola, y recargo nuevamente.

Tsuna rápidamente, salio volando alejándose de Xanxus por el cielo.

-Oye, ¿en serio? .- Pregunto Xanxus.- aun intentas dar lo mejor de ti? .- apunto con sus dos pistolas a Tsuna. **_-¡Scoppio De Ira! .-_**

-¡Fuego rapido!? .- grito Basil

**-¡Uh! .-**

-¡Tsuna-san / Kun! .- gritaron Rías, Akeno, Koneko y Asia.

-ten cuidado! .- grito Kiba.

pero, el ataque le dio a Tsuna.

-¡Un golpe directo! - Dijo Shamal.

-¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Issei preocupado.

-La diferencia de su poder es tanta ...- dijo Colonnello.

Tsuna estaba cayendo del aire, y cayo duramente en el suelo.

-Si es alcanzado por ese disparo, seria muy malo.- dijo Colonnello.

-Se las arreglo para evadir el golpe directo. aun así, tuvo suerte.- dijo Reborn. sorprendiendo a los demonios.

-¿Lo esquivo? .- Pregunto Akeno.

-...!, Salvado por tu traje? .- pregunto Xanxus cayendo al techo de un edificio.

**-¡Tsk ...! -** Tsuna se levantaba poco a poco.

-Fue salvado gracias al bonus que hizo Leon con su ropa.- explico Reborn. - el chaleco de Tsuna fue hecho Diez veces más denso.

-Con razón ... me estaba preguntando porque llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.- dijo Issei.

-Pero ahora ha sido destruido. y Xanxus tiene mas reservas! - dijo Rías preocupada.

-No habrá ... otro golpe de suerte.- dijo Shamal seriamente.

-Tsuna lo sabe muy bien.- dijo Reborn.- Ese Tsuna ... va a utilizar ese poder.-

Tsuna quien ahora solamente tiene una camisa blanca y corbata, se paro y puso sus manos en una posición extraña, en forma de pirámide.

con sus dedo indice tocando su otro dedo indice, y con el pulgar con el otro pulgar.

la llama que tenia en el frente de Tsuna comenzó a incrementar de gran manera.

al igual que sus guantes.

-E-Eso es ...! - dijo Basil. - ¡Sawada-dono! .-

-Que esta intentando hacer ... emitiendo las llamas mientras se queda ahí parado ...? .- pregunto Shamal.

-Descargar innecesariamente las llamas es tan bueno como deshacerse de su propia vida! .- grito Colonnello.

-¡Fuhahahaha! .- se rió a carcajadas Xanxus. -ya no ves una oportunidad de victoria así que te estas desesperando?! .-

-esta equivocado ... Sawada-dono tiene una gran voluntad! .- grito Basil

los demonios se quedaban viendo impresionados al castaños, por la poca cantidad de llamas que este emitió de su frente y sus guantes.

_-... esa llama irregular que parece romperse ...-_ pensó Xanxus. _-podría ser ...?! .-_

**-...- **

-¡El avanzado punto Zero ...! - dijo Xanxus.

-¿El avanzado punto cero? .- pregunto Issei.

-Es la técnica por la que se ha estado entrenando.- dijo Reborn.

-!?, la expresión en el rostro de Xanxus ha cambiado completamente.- dijo Kiba.

-Por que ese sujeto lo sabe? .- pregunto Reborn.

-¡No te lo permitiré! .- grito Xanxus, volando con sus pistolas hacia Tsuna.

**-! .-**

Tsuna rápidamente, se propulso con sus llamas hacia arriba, evitando el golpe de Xanxus.

-¡No puedes escapar tan fácilmente! .- grito Xanxus, re direccionando su vuelo.

**-! .-**

Tsuna fue golpeado en su nuca por la pistola de Xanxus.

-¡Tsuna-san! .- grito Asia.

Tsuna intentó establecer nuevamente en el aire con dificultad.

pero Xanxus, se posiciono atrás del castaño.

disparando le.

**-¡GWAAH! .-**

-Se esta moviendo a una velocidad totalmente diferente! .- dijo Koneko preocupada.

rara vez que Koneko se expresa demasiado

-Ese Xanxus ... Aun le queda mucho poder ...- dijo Reborn.

-Pero porque se esta esforzando en detener esta técnica?, Que es ...? - pregunto Shamal.

**-UUH.-** Tsuna aterrizo algo brusco en el suelo. estado de rodillas. **-aah ... ahh ...-**

Tsuna intento hacer nuevamente la técnica, poniendo su mano en forma de pirámide.

-¡Esto es compasión! .- grito Xanxus. disparando nuevamente la ráfaga de balas a Tsuna.

**-! .-**

-¡Con eso! .- Grito Shamal.

-¡Lo golpeara! .- grito Colonnello.

-¡Tsuna-Kun! - grito Rías asustada.

una explosión se mostró en el centro del campo, donde estaba Tsuna.

* * *

Gokudera estaba corriendo por los pasillos de los edificios buscando los demás anillos.

pero se detiene la ver que por la ventana se ve una gran explosión.

-Décimo ...? .- se pregunto a Gokudera preocupado.

* * *

con Hibari, este se estaba poniendo una venda en su brazo.

pero se detiene al ver una gran explosión del otro lado de un edificio.

-...-

* * *

-¡Que sucedió ?! .- grito Asia

-¡Tsuna-kun! - grito Issei.

la pantalla que mostraba la pelea mostraba estática, para después volver a tener señal, mostrando muchos cráteres en el suelo.

-... ¡AH! .- grito Kiba.

Tsuna se encuentra en el centro de los cráteres.

su llama ya no estaba

y sus guantes que eran de cuero, volvieron a ser los mitones de lana.

-T-Tsuna-kun ...- dijo Rías impactada.

-maldición! .- grito Issei agarrándose la cabeza.

-Tsuna-san ... por favor levántese.- pidió Asia.- por favor ... muévete ... por favor ... por favor ...-

-Tsuna ... kun ... - dijo impactada Koneko.

-No. esta muerto ...? .- pregunto Xanxus. - tonta basura, te condujiste a tu propia muerte.- dijo mirando con desgracia al cuerpo de Tsuna. -Como un mono, imitando cosas que no conoces ... Fufu. ahora que lo pienso, no hay manera de que un tonto falso como tu lo pudiera haber hecho ...-

-...- Reborn solamente miraba

-La basura debería convertirse en cenizas.- dijo Xanxus haciendo brillar su mano derecha.

-¡No ... detente! .- grito Rías.

pero, la frente del castaño, empezó a emitir una llama incontrolable.

los ojos del castaño se abrieron, y los mitones que tenia el castaño, se volvieron a los de cuero, con el emblema con una X.

este se levanto usando sus llamas incontrolables.

-¡¿Qué?! .- grito Xanxus.

-¡Reborn-san! .- grito Basil.

-Si, ha sucedido, el avanzado punto zero ...- dijo Reborn.

**-...- **

-¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Sorprendida la Gremory.

-Que esta sucediendo aquí? .- pregunto Colonnello.

-Estoy seguro que Tsuna-kun recibió el golpe directo en ese momento.- dijo Issei sorprendido.

-neutralizo la llama de la ira de Xanxus, al crear un estado de la ultima voluntad invertida.- Explico Reborn.

-¡¿Última Voluntad invertida ?! .-

-si. también se llama el estado mínimo.- dijo Reborn. - normalmente una persona en estado neutral esta en el modo Hyper,

y entrar en modo de ultima voluntad y emitir las llamas es el estado pasivo.

el Avanzado punto zero significa que se encuentra en el estado positivo, se es capaz de revertir lo hasta el estado mínimo.- explico Reborn.

-¿Menos ...?. te refieres a que lograste incluso muriendo un vació a voluntad haciendo nada.- dijo Shamal.

-Así es, también la parte que queda vacía es capaz de recibir las llamas del enemigo.- explico Reborn.- cuando absorbe las llamas, también anula el daño.-

-que ... increíble ...- dijo Akeno sorprendida.

-pero por que produce una llama débil tan inusual? .- pregunto Colonnello.

-Eso es porque para lograr el estado mínimo, debe regular el tiempo de ir y volver entre el estado positivo y el punto zero.-

-eso es lo que utilizo el primero.- dijo Xanxus. - el Avanzado punto cero.-

**-Asi es.- **

-pfft, Fufufu ... Bwjajajaja !, era toda una obra maestra! .-

**\- !? .-**

\- no se quien te entreno pero, la técnica del avanzado punto zero no es así! .-

**-! .-**

-esa ni si quiera se acerca a la real, piénsalo, tan corrompida como es, es la técnica máxima de los Vongola ... ¡Como podría ser la técnica tan patética para permitir que el usuario sufra un daño de ese alcance! .-

-Habla como si supiera! .- dijo Basil.

-No, lo que ha dicho es verdad.- dijo Reborn.

-¡¿Reborn-san? .-

-los golpes en el cuerpo de Tsuna son porque ha absorbido la llama de la ira, aun con esta técnica, las probabilidades de ganar no son buenas ...-

-¡No puede ser! .- dijo Issei.

-Esta arriesgando demasiado. invertir la ultima voluntad fuerza a agotar una gran cantidad de energía vital. es un estado altamente peligroso. - dijo seriamente Reborn. -en adición a eso, si el tiempo para recibir la llama del enemigo acaba, sufrirá un golpe directo.-

-Pero, Reborn-san !, no hemos estado entrenando muy duro para lograr esta técnica?! .- pregunto Albahaca.

-Si, podríamos decir eso, pero también podríamos decir que no ... la impresión en la mayoría de las personas es que el tan renombrado avanzado punto zero, es una "técnica" utilizada por el primero, pero en realidad, es una " condición "de la última voluntad invertida que muestra el camino hacia la técnica.-

-condición? .- pregunto a Asia.

-Si, Tsuna puede alcanzar esa condición, es posible que sea capaz de utilizar una técnica diferente a la del primero.- dijo Reborn.

-N-No puede ser ... entonces, se refiere a que hemos fallado? .- pregunto Basil. - cual era el punto de que Sawada-dono atravesara todo ese estricto entrenamiento ...-

-...-

-¡Es el final, Basura! .- grito Xanxus. - voy a dispararte hasta que quedes hecho cenizas! - dijo preparando su arma.

**-entonces asegúrate de apuntar bien.- **

-¿Que?.-

Tsuna nuevamente, puso sus manos en pirámide, para luego dar la vuelta una mano. haciendo un rombo.

**-la próxima vez, voy a hacerlo bien.- **

-¿Sawada-dono ...? -

-sangre de los Vongola ... la super intuición de Tsuna parece haber descubierto algo .. el **Zero Point Breakthroung (Avanzado punto Zero, personalizado). -**

-¡Personalizado?! - dijo Shamal.

-Ha cambiado su posición! .- dijo Basil.

-Que demonios esta tratando de hacer? .- pregunto Colonnello.

-fuu. tratando de utilizar nuevamente el Avanzado punto cero ... cuantas veces vas a alardear por tu camino antes de detenerte? .- pregunto Xanxus. - el verdadero Avanzado punto zero no tiene esa posición! .-

-¡¿Que?!.-

-otra vez !, ese sujeto! .-

-El Avanzado punto Zero es una técnica que solo el primero utilizo ... como se atreve a hacer tales presunciones ?! .- dijo Basil.

-... No puede ser cierto.- dijo Reborn

**-solo estoy yendo a través de mi propio Avanzado punto zero.- **

-pequeña basura pretenciosa ... Voy a matarte así nunca mas podrás pronunciar el nombre de esa técnica otra vez! .- grito Xanxus. - ¡no tienes ninguna ventaja! .-

Xanxus con su pistola se movilizo rápidamente.

apareciendo en el lado derecho de Tsuna.

Xanxus le propino un fuerte rodillazo a Tsuna.

este salio volando.

-Nunca olvides eso! .- grito Xanxus en el aire junto Tsuna, que aun no caía al suelo. - ¡¿aaah ?! .- este le disparo a Tsuna.

-¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Issei.

Tsuna nuevamente estaba en un gran crater.

-... Tsk ... - dijo Tsuna, sin el modo Hyper, levantándose. **-¡Uf! .-** entro nuevamente al modo Hyper.

-Hablando como si tuvieras la carta del triunfo, pero, ni si quiera puedes prevenirte de absorber todo ese daño.- dijo Xanxus. - ¿"Personalizado" ?, Que tontería mas ridícula.-

este empezó a volar alrededor de Tsuna, mientras le disparaba.

**_-¡Bocciolo de Fiamma! .-_**

**-¡GWAAAH! -** grito de dolor el castaño.

-Ahh ?, que pasa ?, ya no te queda energía para volar?! .- grito Xanxus, aun atacando.

-ese sujeto ... va a torturar al niño hasta la muerte! .- dijo Shamal.

-¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Akeno.

Rías solamente no quería mirar.

Asia estaba al borde del llanto.

Koneko solamente miraba impactada.

-Fuajajajaja !, Prueba tu propia desesperación !, maldito falso! -

-¡Ya!,¡Detente! .- grito Rías.

Tsuna, se iba levantando poco a poco, sin importar los disparos de Xanxus.

_-incluso en esta situación desesperada ... esa cara ... esos ojos !, es igual ... a ese viejo maldito en aquel momento ... no jodas conmigo, basura ...-_ pensó furioso Xanxus. - Ustedes dos !, Todos son Basura!: - grito acumulando llamas en sus pistolas.

-¡Tsuna-kun! - grito Issei.

-Como te atreviste a desafiarme! .- grito Xanxus.- ¡ **_COLPO DADDIO! .-_**

una gigantesco ataque se dirigía a Tsuna.

-Eso es malo! .- grito Colonnello.

-Es un golpe Final! .- grito Shamal

-¡Muévete !, ¡Tsuna-kun! - grito Rías.

Tsuna no miro de donde venia el ataque, mejor dicho, ni reacciono.

una gran explosión se vio en el campo.

-¡TSUNA-KUN! .- grito Rias.

-Te dispersare en el polvo por la eternidad ... Maldita basura ...! .- grito Xanxus.

pero ...

**-... Ahora es mi turno, Xanxus.- **

-¡¿Que?!.-

Tsuna había aparecido detrás de Xanxus. sin que nadie se de cuenta.

el castaño intento agarrar a Xanxus.

-¡Kuh! .- Xanxus con sus pistolas disparo al suelo, propulsándose al aire. - ¡Ya muérete! .- grito Xanxus. -!? -

pero, Tsuna estaba a una velocidad igual a la de el.

Tsuna, dio una vuelta por completo, dándole una fuerte patada.

-H-Ha alcanzado ... la velocidad de Xanxus! .- grito Issei.

-¡NNGH! - dijo Xanxus en el suelo arrodillado, agarrándose la cara. - ¡Bastardo! .- grito mirando hacia el castaño.

pero Tsuna, con un movimiento de su brazo, hizo que una ráfaga de llamas fuera dirigido a Xanxus.

rápidamente, Xanxus se cubrió del ataque.

Tsuna, en un instante, apareció detrás de Xanxus, propinándole un golpe en su cara.

-¡Gyaaaah!: -

Xanxus fue mandado a volar.

-¡Que demonios esta sucediendo ?! .- grito Colonnello. - sus movimientos son completamente diferentes! .-

-¡Maldito! .- grito Xanxus, apuntando a Tsuna que estaba en el aire. **_-¡Martello de Fiamma! .-_**

nuevamente, dio de lleno a Tsuna en el aire.

-¡Tsuna-san! .- Grito Asia preocupada.

pero, cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo a ver a un castaño absorbiendo el ataque por completo.

la llama que tenia en su frente, incremento de gran manera.

-Eso es ...! - grito Basil.

-Ya veo, es por eso lo de "Personalizado". - Dijo Reborn. - Tsuna no esta solo absorbiendo las llamas de Xanxus, sino que también las convierte en su propio poder.-

**-...-**

-Como ... puede algo como eso ... algo como eso ...- dijo Xanxus apretando muy fuerte su pistola. - ¡es imposible! - se volvió a propulsar con sus pistolas en dirección a Tsuna.

Tsuna hizo lo mismo, haciendo que ambos choquen sus antebrazos.

-Qu-

Tsuna rápidamente le propino un potente puño en la cara de Xanxus, haciendo que escupa mucha sangre.

-¡GAAAAAAAH! -

Xanxus fue mandado a volar hacia un edificio, casi destruyéndolo.

* * *

-Ah ... Ahh ... fuiuf ... justo a tiempo ...- dijo Yamamoto. -¡Gracias!; me salvaste.-

-hubieras desobedecido la disciplina si hubieras muerto en los terrenos del colegio, si quieres morir, hazlo afuera.- dijo Hibari.

-ajajaja, y que con eso ?, aparte no estamos en Nanimori.- rió Yamamoto.

-y quien dice que no pondré disciplina en Kuoh? .- pregunto Hibari.

-hey, y que con eso? .- pregunto Yamamoto sudando.

Hibari solamente se iba, tambaleando.

-Oye, estas bien? .-

-Sobre que? .-

-Cambio de jugador !, te llevare a partir de aquí.-

* * *

-Gracias cabeza de pulpo.- dijo Ryohei suspirando.

-Vas a estar mareado un rato.- dijo Gokudera. - ahora tengo que irme, tengo que salvar a los demás, te encargo a esta vaca estúpida.- dijo dándole a Lambo cuidadosamente.

-en ese caso, toma nuestros anillos, las probabilidades de que te cruces con Sawada son mayores.- dijo Ryohei entregándole anillos.

-Entendido.- acepto el peli gris.

-Una cosa mas, me gustaría también salvar a Lussuria ...-

-¡¿Que?!.-

-Oh bueno ... estoy seguro que el décimo haría lo mismo ...- dijo Gokudera suspirando.

-uuuuuuuuuu ... Dueleee ... Uuuuuuuuuuu.-

* * *

-ah ... ah ... ahh ... fuah ... ah ... fuajajaja.- se rió Xanxus limpiándose la boca.- como pude perder contra tu falso Avanzado punto zero ... contra una basura como tu. ..-

**-...-**

-¡Maldición !, ¡Maldición! .- grito Xanxus.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! .-

las cicatrices que Xanxus tenia, se hicieron mas grandes.

* * *

-ah ... ah ... dame un descanso ... mis heridas están sangrando de nuevo.- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Quien esta ahí ?! .- grito Gokudera.

-¡Gokudera! .- grito Sorprendido Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto !, ¿También estas bien? .-

-si, Hibari no quería que la gente muriera en los terrenos del colegio, así que me vino a salvar ... a pesar de que no estamos en la escuela de Nanimori ...-

-Que, tu también?, Ese sujeto quiere que le debamos algo, me pregunto que esta planeando ... - dijo Gokudera.- no se siente bien ...-

-bueno, parece como si le hubieran dado una paliza, por como se estaba moviendo.-

-Hibari ...? .-

-me dio la custodia de su anillo.- dijo Yamamoto demostrando el anillo de la Nube. - Así que, quien mas no ha sido salvado aun? .-

-la vaca estúpida y el pelo pincho están bien.-

-eso significa que el que queda es ...-

-la niebla! -

-!, esa chica! .-

-si !, en el gimnasio! -

los dos chicos corrieron en dirección al campo de batalla de Chrome.

* * *

-como te atreves ... basura ... ¡IMPERDONABLE ...! -

-E-El rostro de Xanxus ... son viejas cicatrices?!: -

las dos pistolas de Xanxus estaban acumulando mucho poder.

-¡ESTAS MUERTO! .-

-que sujeto ...- dijo Reborn.

-Luego de todo esto, aun puede incrementar la intensidad de sus llamas.

-el poder de ese sujeto es ilimitado? .- pregunto Colonnello.

-Esa es su furia ...! - dijo alguien detrás de ellos.

-esa ... esa voz! .- grito Basil impactado

Dino, junto a alguien que tenia muchas vendas en su cuerpo y que estaban en silla de ruedas, junto a personas con traje negro llegaron.

* * *

¡Debemos apresurarnos, el límite de los 30 minutos del veneno esta por acabar! .- dijo Gokudera.

-Gokudera ... estas bien? .-

-Luces muy pálido.-

-como si pudieras hablar !, no estas tu también presionándote la herida y soportándolo? .-

-ajajaj !, los dos estamos bastantes destruidos, eh! .-

-cielos ...-

estos entraron al gimnasio, y vieron que ... el poste estaba destruido.

-¡El poste ...! - grito Yamamoto.

-Que fue lo que sucedió?! .- pregunto a Gokudera. - ¡¿Dónde esta Dokuro?! .-

-Por aquí.- dijo alguien, clavando un tridente en el suelo.

-! -

Chrome estaba atada en el aire, sus brazos eran los que estaban atados.

y alado de estaban ella Belphegor y Mammon.

-quisieran entregar los anillos que tienen? .- pregunto Belphegor.

-de otro modo, desprenderé la piel de sus hueso y la matare de la manera mas horrible- amenazo Mammon.

-¡¿Qué?! .- gritaron los dos chicos.

-¡Maldito !, crees que caeremos con ese truco barato?! .- grito Gokudera enojado.

-Quien crees que soy? .- pregunto Belphegor.- somos el escuadrón de asesinos, Varia, sabes ?, cuando se trata de matar ...- Bel saco un cuchillo, y lo puso en la mejilla de Chrome. - no bromeamos.-

Belphegor con su cuchillo, corto un poco la cara de Chrome, haciendo que sangre salga de ella.

-¡Ah ...! -

-¡Para! -

-no te creo ... aun si entregamos los anillos, no tienen intención de dejar a ir a Dokuro, no es cierto? .- pregunto a Gokudera.

-depende de ti creerme o no, pero ... si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, morirá por el veneno antes de que la desgarre, de todos modos.-

-¡Maldición! .- dijo Gokudera.

-no hay opción, entonces ...- dijo Yamamoto. - parece que no tenemos opción mas que entregar los anillos ... aparte del anillo de la niebla tienen ustedes, Gokudera y yo tenemos todos los demás.-

-! -

-¿Oh?.-

llamo la atención de los dos miembros de los Varia.

-¡Oye !, ¡¿estás loco ?! .- pregunto a Gokudera.

-Pero, no aceptamos un trato tan injusto. primero cura el veneno de la chica a cambio de los anillos de la nube y lluvia.- hablo seriamente

-¡¿Qué?!.-

-una vez que terminen eso, les creeremos y les daremos el resto de los anillos a cambio de la chica.

-hey, hey, quien crees que tiene la ventaja aquí? .- pregunto Belphegor.

-Bueno ... esta bien, Bel.- hablo Mammon.- Nos saldremos con la nuestra.-

-Ushishi, eso es verdad también.-

-Maldito Yamamoto !, Tienes ideas de lo que estas diciendo ?! .- pregunto a Gokudera.

-No te acerques mas allá del alcance de tu espada, solo quédate donde estas y lanza los anillos.- dijo Belphegor.

-Cuando estén listos.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Uwa ... la mejilla, oh, bien, como sea.- dijo Bel sonriendo.- entonces. uno, dos ... Tres.- y justo como dijo, puso el anillo de la nube en el brazalete de Chrome, liberándola del veneno.

-ahí.- dijo Yamamoto pasando los anillos.

pero, des afortunadamente ?, se resbalo con un escombro.

-¡Waah! .- grito Yamamoto. _-¡Ahora!. **Estilo Shigure Souen, Tercera Forma Ofensiva ...-**_ pensó Yamamoto. - **_Lluvia Repentina.-_**

La espada de Yamamoto fue directamente hacia Belphegor.

-¡Arg! .- grito Bel.

-¡¿Que?! .- dijo Mammon.

-¡Pateo ... su espada ?! - pregunto a Gokudera.

-Uh.- dijo Mammon.

-No te muevas.- dijo Yamamoto.

este estaba alado de Mammon, con su espada en el cuello del Bebe.

-ugh ... ugah ...- dijo Belphegor.

-ahora la situación esta invertida.- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Na-Nada mal !, ¡Yamamoto! .- alago Gokudera.

-Justo como pensaba, ustedes no son simples inocentones, fue algo bueno que me mantuviera alerta.- dijo Mammon, empezando a desaparecer junto a Belphegor.- en el momento en que entraron en el gimnasio, ambos ingresaron en mi mundo.- muchos muchos clones de Mammon en el aire.

-Ushishishi. bueno, entonces, podemos tomar el resto de los anillos ahora? .- pregunto Belphegor.

-¡¿Que?! .- pregunto a Yamamoto.

-Todo fue una ilusión! .- dijo Gokudera.

-ahora la situación se dio vuelta nuevamente.- dijo Bel.

* * *

-... ¡imposible ...! - dijo Basil sorprendido. - no lo creo...! aun estas vivo!. Squalo! -

-el día de la batalla de la lluvia, tenia a mis hombres escabullidos en la base ... en realidad se suponían que estaban para salvar a Yamamoto. pero el que cayo en el tanque de agua fue Squalo ... apenas pudimos sacarlo a tiempo pero ya estaba al borde de la muerte ... de algún modo, logramos encontrar buenos doctores y un hospital con servicios avanzados, donde se sometió a una cirugía mayor ...-

-algo-algo como eso ...! - dijo Basil. - por eso Dino-sama no vino a la batalla de la niebla ...! -

-porque estoy seguro que podemos sacarle algo de información a este sujeto.- dijo Dino

-!, eres Squalo! .- dijo una Cervello cayendo de un edificio.

-hey, pequeña dama, es prácticamente imposible que este sujeto ingrese al campo ahora, no? .- dijo Shamal.

-Entiendo ... aceptado.- dijo la mujer - pero todos tienen que entrar a la zona de observación.-

-esto es bueno ...- dijo Squalo. - esa furia te hará mas fuerte.-

-!? .-

-esa furia es volver ... fuerza que hará tus ambicionesse realidad, esa furia es ... lo que me hizo seguirte.-

* * *

-¡GUAAAHH! - grito Xanxus, volando hacia Tsuna rápidamente.

**-¡Hm ...! -**

Tsuna le dio un golpe en toda la cara a Xanxus, con sus puños en llamas.

-KU! .- grito de dolor el hijo del noveno. - ¡NUOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH! .-

**-OOOOOHHHHHHH! -** Tsuna le dio mas potencia la golpe.

haciendo que Xanxus escupa mas sangre.

-Que haras ... CON ESO?! .- grito Xanxus con furia.

**-! -**

Tsuna rápidamente se alejo volando de Xanxus.

-¡MUERE! - Grito Xanxus disparando le, de las dos pistolas, salieron dos ataques gigantes.

Tsuna tenia pensado usar nuevamente el Avanzado punto zero Personalizado ... pero ...

-¡¿Lo esquivo?! .- dijo Rías.

-Si Tsuna recibe ese nivel de llamas y falla en absorberlo, ira directo a través de el.- explico el Arcobaleno del Sol.

-no ... no puede ser ...! - Grito Asia.

-¡MUERE! - grito nuevamente Xanxus, volando rápidamente hacia Tsuna.

**-...-**

Tsuna solamente cerro los ojos.

-Tsuna!, Que estas haciendo ?! .- grito Dino.

Xanxus cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a Tsuna, tiro sus dos armas.

Tsuna cuando abrió sus ojos, uso sus manos agarrando las de Xanxus.

mientras que la llama de su frente parpadeaba.

-¡Intenta recibir esa llama ?! .- grito Colonnello.

-Pero atrapado en esa posición, ni si quiera el Avanzado Punto Zero ...- dijo Basil.

-es el fin.- dijo Squalo con una sonrisa.

las manos de Tsuna y Xanxus empezaron a brillar muy fuerte.

un brillo que iluminó todo el campo

-Tsuna ... kun ...- dijo Issei.

-¡Sawada-dono! .-

-no puedo ver nada por el humo ...- dijo Kiba.

-! -

-Hay alguien ahí! .- dijo Colonnello

el humo se estaba yendo, mostrando un Xanxus parado.

-¡No ... No puede ser ...! - grito Basil.

-El final era esperado.- dijo Squalo.

-No ... Tsuna-kun ...- dijo Rías.

-no entren en pánico al mismo tiempo.- dijo Reborn. - primero miren las manos de Xanxus.-

-manos ...? .- dijo Issei.

-E-ESO ES! - grito sorprendido Dino.

-L-Las manos de Xanxus están ... ¡¿Congeladas ?! - pregunto Akeno sorprendida

-este fenómeno ... imposible ... - dijo Squalo. - es lo mismo que aquella vez ...-

**-Esto es ...-**

-¡Tsuna-kun! .- grito Rías aliviada.

-Ya veo ... esto es probablemente el **Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition (Avanzado punto zero: primera Edición.)** \- dijo Reborn.

-¡Eh! .- dijeron los espectadores.

-ya que el estado de la última voluntad esta inversa, también puede crear un estado inverso de la llama de la última voluntad.- Explico el Arcobaleno.

-Ya veo. El opuesto de las llamas es el hielo! .- dijo Shamal.

-pero ese no es hielo normal.- dijo Dino.

-Congelo la llama de Xanxus ... es como si el propósito de esta técnica fuera realmente ...- comento Shamal.

-Es una técnica creada para sellar la llama de la ultima voluntad.-

-Esto es ... Imposible ... ¡COMO TE ATREVES! .- grito con furia el hijo del Noveno.

* * *

**-** Y volvemos al punto de partida.- dijo Belphegor con un cuchillo en la cara de Chrome.

-¡Maldición! - grito Gokudera.

-Vamos, entreguen los anillos aparte del de la niebla y la lluvia.- dijo Bel.

-si no lo hacen, la chica ... sera desgarrada viva.- dijo Mammon.

de la cara de Mammon, salieron unos tentáculos que apretó mas a Chrome.

-También le arrancare sus miembros.-

-¡Uhh ...! - dijo Chrome dolorida.

-¡Bastardos! - grito Gokudera enojado.

-¡Deténganse! .-

-Parece que aun no entienden.- dijo Mammon. - el hecho de que pueden ver mis ilusiones significa que no tienen poder de negociación.

-¡¿Qué?! .- Gokudera también fue atrapado por los tentáculos. - ¡Mierda! .-

-! .- a Yamamoto también lo agarraron los tentáculos.

-Ustedes morirán aquí también.- dijo Mammon. - por el poder de su propia imaginación.

-¡GUH! .-

-¡UWAAAH! .-

-¡Hayato y Yamamoto! - dijo Shamal viendo lo que le pasaba a los dos chicos.

-esto no es bueno !, no hay nada contra lo que puedan pelear! .- dijo Dino.

_-esto es ... cuando el progreso de una batalla se acerca la desesperación ...-_ pensó Colonnello. _-Tu eres el único que puede salvarlos !. el que aclara el día al contener con su propio cuerpo a cualquier adversario que amenace a la familia, Se el Sol! .-_

-¡Máximum Cannon!-

la pared del gimnasio fue totalmente destruido.

-Que fue eso?! .- grito Gokudera.

-¡¿De afuera?! - dijo Yamamoto.

-¡MUGYAAAH! .- grito Mammon.

-C-Como alguien como el pudo hacer eso?! .- pregunto Issei sorprendido.

-T-Tiene fuerza bruta, es como Koneko ...- dijo Akeno.

-¡Cof! .-

-¡Están bien?! .- pregunto a Gokudera levantándose de los escombros.

-Si, Dokuro también esta bien! .- aviso Yamamoto.

-Que demonios ...? el gimnasio voló en pedazos ...- dijo Gokudera. - ¡¿Dónde se fueron esos sujetos?! .-

-E-Espera, la explosión de recién fuiste tu ?! .- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Eres tu !: - dijo Gokudera.

-Bueno, odio ser el lento.- dijo Ryohei agarrando su mano lastimado.

* * *

-¡POR QUE?!, ES IMPOSIBLE!. COMO PUDO UNA BASURA COMO TU DOMINAR LA TÉCNICA MÁXIMA DE LOS VONGOLA ?! .-

**-... Esas cicatrices ...-** dijo Tsuna. **\- son la prueba de que una vez fuiste consumido por el Avanzado punto zero en todo tu cuerpo.**

-¡¿Que?! .- dijo Colonnello.

**-Ya no puedes encender las llamas en tus muñecas ... Has perdido, Xanxus.- **

-Fufufu. y aquí estaba pensando en que mas ibas a decir! ¡¿YO ESTAS JODIENDO ?! .-

Xanxus con sus piernas, intento romper el hielo. pero solamente hizo que sus rodillas se lastimaran mas.

-TODAS ESTAS TONTERÍAS FALSAS! .-

**-Es inutil, Xanxus ... si continuas haciendo eso, Los resultados seran peores que las cicatrices que el Noveno te dejo.- **

-¡¿Que?! .- grito Shamal.

-¡¿El noveno ?! .- dijo Basil.

-E-Entonces ... ¡¿Xanxus fue derrotado por el avanzado punto cero del Noveno ?! .- pregunto Colonnello.

-CÁLLATE !, YO SOY EL QUE POSEE EL NOMBRE CON EL TITULO DE LAS DOS X. YO SOY XANXUS !, CREES QUE ME SOMETERÍA A UN FALSO COMO TU?! EL QUE GANARA SERÉ YO! .- Xanxus fue corriendo hacia Tsuna con toda su Furia. -¡SOY EL MALDITO DECIMO JEFE DE LOS VONGOLA! -

**-...-**

Tsuna solamente le dio un golpe en el estomago de Xanxus.

-¡GWAAH! ... GUH! ... KUU ...- gemía de dolor el hijo del Noveno.

-vamos.- dijo Tsuna sin su llama en su frente.

pero, sus guantes eran las de cuero negro con el emblema de la X.

-Cero Point Breakthrough: First Edition (Avanzado punto zero: Primera Edicion) .- Tsuna puso sus manos en los hombros de Xanxus.

-¡GWAAAAAAAAAH! -

Xanxus estaba siendo congelado por el hielo de Tsuna.

-¡No lo hagas! .- grito Squalo.

-por que ... por que tu ...- dijo Tsuna tristemente.

-CÁLLATE! NO REPITAS LAS MISMAS TONTERÍAS QUE ESE VIEJO! -

-¿El Noveno ...? - dijo Tsuna.

-T-Tsuna-kun acaba de ...- dijo Kiba.

-¿G-Ganar? - dijo Issei.

el anillo que tenia Xanxus, callo en las manos de Tsuna.

Xanxus fue totalmente congelado.

**-Eso ya no puede ser derretido. -** aviso el castaño en su Hyper Mode.

-algo como eso ...! - dijo Shamal.

-Ese hielo es el poder opuesto de la llama de la ultima voluntad.- explico Reborn. - asi que es como energía negativa altamente comprimida.

-Entonces la pelea ...- dijo Rías, aun mirando al castaño.

-Tsuna ha ganado.- dijo alegremente Reborn.

-Eso ... es genial! - grito de alegría Basil.

-entonces ... Xanxus esta congelado ... en estasis ...? - pregunto Colonnello.

-si, probablemente ... Tal como ha estado dormido por los últimos ocho años desde el caso de la cuna.-

-ya veo. ¿Ahora alguien puede explicar el resto? .- pregunto Colonnello.

-Vamos, es hora de que hables, Squalo.- dijo Dino.- que sucedió luego del caso de la cuna hace ocho años ...? -

-... Como todos han supuesto, fue congelado por el noveno ... eso es todo lo que hay.- dijo Squalo. _-y el resto, me lo llevo a mi tumba.-_

* * *

-¡Son de los nuestros ?! .-

-Es ... Es un golpe! .-

-¡No esta aquí! .-

-¡¿El Noveno?!. donde esta el jefe! .-

Squalo estaba escondido detrás de unos pilares en una sala gigante.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que eras tan fuerte. tu, viejo! -dijo Xanxus.

-Iemitsu me pidió que no te matara ... pero con tantos sacrificados, como el jefe, no puedo permitirte seguir viviendo ...- Dijo el Noveno. - Al final ... personalmente te ...-

-¡Al fin has revelado tus verdaderas intenciones, viejo! .- grito Xanxus. - ahora puedes saciar el deseo de tu corazón! .-

-por que ... porque tu ...-

-Cállate !, Sabes exactamente por que! .-

Squalo, quien estaba escondido, escucho todos los gritos que dijo Xanxus al Noveno, enterándose de todo.

-Ahora que lo sabes, te matare! .-

-Lo siento, todos ... tengo que hacer esto, después de todo ...- dijo el Noveno con su arma

-que demonios? que es esta tecnica ?! .- grito Xanxus. -¡GWAAAAAAH !: -

* * *

_-Otra vez no pude hacer nada para salvarlo ...-_ pensó Squalo. - ¡Oye !, déjenme salir! .-

-no podemos permitirlo. de acuerdo a las reglas, aun no se han cumplido las condiciones para la victoria.- dijeron las cervello.

-¡Perras! déjenme ir! .-

-¡Detente Squalo! .-

* * *

**-Ah ... Ah ... Ah ... Xanxus ... ¡Ugh ...! -**

-¡Ey! .- dijo Colonnello.

-Ese Tsuna ...- dijo Reborn. - su energía ha llegado al límite.

-¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! .- gritaron Levi y Lussuria, apareciendo de la nada.

-¡Esos sujetos! .- grito Basilio.

-¡Hora de morir! .- grito Lussuria, apunto de darle un Rodillazo a Tsuna.

**-Ilusiones ...-**

-muu.-

-Las descubriste muy bien.- dijo alguien. Pero parece que ya no te queda energia ni para arrastrarte. -

**-Es inútil ... Xanxus ha sido puesto a dormir ... Mammon.- **

-eso lo veremos, si? .- respondió el ilusionista.

**-! -**

-en lugar de eso, deberíamos decir que las preparaciones están listas para la ceremonia. que declarara que nuestro jefe sera el próximo jefe de los Vongola.- aviso Mammon.

**-...? .-**

-nuestro jefe revivirá una vez mas.- de las manos de Mammon, estaban todos los anillos de los demás guardianes.

**-! .-**

-¡E-esos son...! - dijo Rias.

-¡Los anillos de los guardianes! .- grito Kiba.

-¡Muy bien! .- grito Squalo.

-¿Sabes por que los anillos fueron guardados en mitades? .- pregunto Mammon. - y sabes por que solo pueden ser concedidos a los verdaderos sucesores de los Vongola? ... porque los anillos en si poseer un poder oculto.-

-¿Poder ... oculto? .- pregunto Issei.

-Nuestro jefe fue encerrado luego de ser congelado por el avanzado punto zero del Noveno. cuando el hielo fue derretido, había siete marcas de quemaduras en la base ... no estoy seguro de quien lo hizo pero ... la evidencia fue suficiente para llevarme a esta hipótesis.- dijo Mammon.

**-...! .-** el anillo de Tsuna empezó a prenderse en llamas.

-Tal como pensaba.- dijo Mammon.

en las manos de Mammon, estaban los anillos con llamas de diferentes colores.

-Los anillos están ardiendo! .- dijo Akeno.

-mejor miren esto.-

**-! .-**

El hielo que tenia atrapado a Xanxus, se estaba derritiendo.

-El hielo del avanzado punto cero ... se esta derritiendo! - Grito Asia.

-Eso no es todo ... cuando el juego completo de los sietes anillos Vongola es pasado al sucesor, se dice que otorgaran un gran poder a la nueva sangre de los Vongola- explico Mammon.

**-La ... Sangre de ... los Vongola ...? -**

el anillo que Tsuna tenia en su mano, fue robada por una cuchilla.

-Era hora de que lo devolvieras ... este anillo le pertenece al verdadero sucesor.- Dijo Belphegor sonriendo.

-¡Belphegor! .- grito Shamal.

-¡Aun esta vivo! .- dijo Basil.

-Hemos conseguido todos los anillos! .- Hablo Bel.

-Aquí también hemos terminado.- dijo Mammon.

el cuerpo de Xanxus callo al suelo.

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, jefe! .- dijo el príncipe.

-Ya es hora.- comento Mammon.

-... denme ... los anillos ...- dijo con una sonrisa Xanxus.

-por supuesto !, ese impostor no se merece esto! .- dijo Bel entregándole el anillo del cielo. - es totalmente tuyo, el verdadero Hijo del Noveno.

**-...!, esp ... ah ... esperen ...-** intento hablar Tsuna.

-Después de todo, desde el principio esto iba a suceder.- dijo Mammon.

-Décimo! .-

-¡Tsuna! .-

llegaron los guardianes de Tsuna.

-¡Aaah! .- grito Gokudera.

-Parece que todos y sus perros están aquí para presenciar el nacimiento del nuevo jefe.- dijo Belphegor sonriendo. poniendo el anillo del cielo en el dedo del medio de Xanxus.

-¡No puede ser! .- grito Rías.

-Oh, orgullo de los Vongola, le concedo tu sucesor ... te concedo la joven sangre de los Vongola con un inmenso poder! .- comenzó a hablar Mammon.

**-...! -**

-... esto ...- Xanxus se levanto nuevamente, con el anillo del cielo en su mano, y de ella salían luces brillantes.- esto es ... ESTE ES EL PODER!. ESTE PODER SIN LIMITES SE DESBORDA DENTRO DE MI !, ESTA ES LA PRUEBA DEL SUCESOR DE LOS VONGOLA!. CON ESTO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN LE DÉCIMO JEFE DE LOS VONGOLA ...! -

pero, algo sucedió.

-¡GWAAAAAAAAAAH! -

Xanxus empezó a sangrar demasiado.

-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

-¡Jefe! .- grito Mammon.

-¡Que sucedió ?! .- grito Belphegor.

-¡Jefe! .-

-Imposible !, a menos que ...- dijo Squalo.

**-... el anillo ... Ha rechazado ... la sangre ... de Xanxus. -** dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡GWAAAAH! .-

**_-El Noveno ... esto es ... lo que me paso ... El Noveno y Xanxus ... -_** pensó el castaño.

-¡Muu !, ¡¿Qué sabes ?! .- grito Mammon. - a que te refieres con que los anillos han rechazado su sangre?!: -

**-...-**

-Gwaff- tosió Sangre Xanxus. - Ciertamente ... yo ... me lo merecía, ¿no? ... ese viejo y yo, no tenemos ninguna relación sanguínea! .-

eso fue sorpresa para todos, menos para Tsuna y Squalo.

-Xanxus ...- dijo Tsuna fuera de su Hyper Mode.

-¡No me tengas lastima! .- Grito Xanxus. - Ahh ... ah ... ah ... ¡Basura! .-

-aunque lo he comprendido ...- dijo Squalo.

-La traición que has sufrido y tu odio ... lo comprendo todo ...- dijo Squalo, siendo escuchados por Tsuna y Xanxus, gracias a los altavoces instalados de la escuela.

-¡Squalo! .- Grito Yamamoto sorprendido.

-Aun estas vivo ... maldito tiburón ... dados ... que entiendes ...? - pregunto Xanxus. - que ... entendiste de mi ... no hables ... como si ... supieras ...-

-¡No, lo entiendo !, lo se todo! .- grito Squalo.

-¡Entonces dilo !, que sabes sobre mi, ¿eh?! .-

-...-

-No puedes decirlo, verdad?! .-

-Naciste en la pobreza, pero fuiste bendecido con la llama de nacimiento, cuando tu madre vio esa llama, se obsesiono con la ilusión de que tu eras el hijo de una aventura entre el Noveno y ella.- Comenzó a hablar Squalo, para sorpresa de Xanxus.

-Le di su nombre, Xanxus, por que lleva la X del Decimo jefe ...-

-a tu madre no le importaba nada y te trajo para conocer al noveno ...-

Si ... esa llama es la llama dela ultima voluntad de los Vongola ... no hay duda, eres mi hijo.-

-Creíste las palabras del Noveno sin dudar ... fuiste adoptado, y como el hijo del Noveno, tu insolencia crecía ...-

-¡Soy el hijo del Noveno!. esperan que coma junto con estos candidatos a jefes de las familias aliadas ?! .-

-Utilizaste tu dignidad y tu poder como el Fijo del Noveno, como sucesor, y llegaste a la adustez sin que nadie quisiera desafiarte, pero llego el momento en que lo descubriste ... que tu madre no tenia ninguna conexión con le Noveno, que fuiste adoptado como el hijo del Noveno ... y que no poseías ningún lazo sanguíneo con los Vongola ... y lo peor de todo es que había una ley que estipulaba que sin la sangre de los Vongola, nunca serias aceptado como el sucesor! .-

-¡Entonces no soy nada! soy aun mas inferior que esas basura !, ese .. viejo ... nunca pretendió convertirme en el sucesor !, que "hijo" !, he sido engañado! -

-ahí fue cuando nos encontramos ... lo note de una sola vez ... y decidí que seguiría esa furia tuya ... Medio año después ...-

-¡Tu eres ...! -

-¡Imposible! .-

-Voy a derrocar a ese viejo, y exigiré los Vongola.-

-A eso le siguió el caso de la cuna.- dijo Reborn.

-Eso es todo lo que se, aunque lo saque a la luz luego del caso.- dijo Squalo.

-Toda mierda ...- Dijo Xanxus.

-Traicionaste al Noveno ... y aun así el no te mato ... Incluso al final, no te ha tratado siempre con aceptación ...? .- pregunto Tsuna con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello. - Al Noveno no le importaba ni los lazos sanguíneos ni las leyes, creía en ti mas que en nadie!. el Noveno siempre te ha tratado ... como su propio Hijo.-

-CÁLLATE !, NO ME ENFERMES CON TODA ESA MIERDA DEL AMOR INCONDICIONAL !, DE QUE SIRVE ESA MIERDA ?! .- grito Xanxus. - LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA EL ASIENTO DEL JEFE !, SOLO QUERÍA QUE ESAS BASURAS ME VENERARAN! SOLO QUERÍA QUE ME ELOGIARAN! .-

-...-

-que ...- dijo Yamamoto.

-Que le pasa a ese sujeto ...- dijo Gokudera.

-Genial ...- dijo Belphegor sonriendo.

-¡GWAAAAAH! .- Xanxus tosió sangre. - ¡gwaa ..! guhh ...-

-Xanxus-sama!, Necesitaremos deliberar si usted es apto para poseer los anillos.- dijo la cervello acercándose a Xanxus.

-¡CÁLLATE! - grito Xanxus. - SI NO PUEDO TENERLOS, ENTONCES NADIE PUEDE !, MATENLOS !, MATENLOS A TODOS! .-

-¡Xanxus-sama! - dijo la cervello.

-lo apruebo !, muy bien, jefe! - dijo Belphegor sacando sus cuchillas.- volveremos al plan original.-

\- que tan corruptos puedes ser? .-

-¡Como si te dejara! - grito Gokudera.

-Todos están medios muertos, ¿no? .- pregunto Belphegor. -oho, ese también.-

Hibari llego al lugar.

-Ushishishi, esta vez lo haré al 1000%, vas a morir.-

-estas ciego o tu flequillo no te deja ver? somos cinco contra dos! - dijo Gokudera. - Contra quienes creen que están las probabilidades? .-

-dos contra cinco? de que estas hablando? .- pregunto Mammon. - se están enfrentando a una armada diez veces mas grande que esta! _

-¡¿Que?! .- grito Rias.

-Todos los 50 miembros de nuestro escuadrón Varia se nos unirán pronto! -

-que dijo ?! .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-Ellos ya están en camino debido a que después de la victoria del jefe, se suponía que vendrían a matar al resto de las personas aquí y asentar todo. esta es nuestra elite, los que nos siguen en habilidades de batalla.

-espere un minuto! - dijo una cervello.

-no podemos permitir ninguna interferencia de externos en medio de la batalla ...-

-¿Eh? , crees que nos importa? .-

-¡AAGH! -

Belphegor ataco sin piedad a la cervello.

específicamente en la garganta y en el pecho.

-Finalmente ... demostró su mano.- dijo Shamal.

-D-DEBEN DETENER ESTO! .- grito Issei.

-Ya que ellos mostraron sus verdaderas intenciones, nosotros también nos uniremos a la batalla del lado de Tsuna! .- grito Colonnello. -Déjennos salir !: -

-No deben tener ninguna objeción ahora.- dijo Akeno.

-¡Yo también peleare! .- grito Issei.

**-AUMENTAR-**

-... en ese caso, Varia queda descalificado, los límites de infrarrojos del área de observación serán desactivados.-

-¡Vamos! .- grito Colonnello.

-Esperen.- dijo Reborn. - no ha sido desactivado. - dijo con Leon convertido en unos lentes.

-que ingenuo, lo hemos saboteado, ya hemos arreglado todo para que mueran en esa celda.-

-que?!: - grito Shamal.

-¡ACASO NO PUEDE EMPEORAR MAS ?! - grito Issei.

pero ...

-Vaya ... llegamos en un momento tarde al parecer ...- dijo alguien en el campo de batalla.

-!? -

en el medio del campo, apareció un circulo en el suelo en llamas

-pero, después de todo, lo que importa es que vinimos.- dijo otra voz.

-q-quienes son ellos? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-¡NN-NO PUEDE SER! - grito Issei impactado. -¿PORQUE NO CERRÉ MI BOCA? .-

-¡R-RAISER?! - grito Rías sorprendida.

-hmmm, por lo que me dijeron, ese niño es el décimo Vongola, no? .- pregunto el recién llegado.

el recién llegado en un hombre alto, aparentemente con 1,80M.

es de cabello rubio y entrecorto.

se ve que tiene camisa y pantalones formales de color rojo.

vino con 14 chicas, con apariencia totalmente diferente de una de la otra.

-ja, esto será fácil, no me importa el estado en el que te encuentres ...- dijo acercándose a Tsuna. - de todas maneras, **Morirás por mis manos.**

Tsuna fue agarrado del cuello, siendo estrangulado.

-D-DÉCIMO! - grito Gokudera - Que crees que haces pedazo de idiota ?! .- Gokudera rápidamente corrió hacia Raiser

-Yubelluna.- llamo Raiser.

-Si.- dijo la nombrada chica.

-¡Apártate perra! .- grito Gokudera sacando sus dinamitas.-

-hm, te demostrare el porque me llaman la "Reina Bomba"! .- grito la chica, para que con su bastón, apunto a Gokudera

-! -

-RÁPIDO, ESCAPA DE ALLÍ! - grito Rías.

pero fue demasiado tarde, la explosión ya había sucedido.

-¡Hayato! - grito Shamal.

-jaja, fue demasiado fácil, enserio esos son tus guardianes ?, Décimo Vongola? .- Pregunto Raiser mirando a Tsuna, quien lo tenia en su mano.

Tsuna solamente podía mirarlo con un enojo.

-que idiota.- dijo Reborn.

-¿R-Reborn-san? .- pregunto Basil

-ese sujeto se confió demasiado.- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-¡GYAAH! - la chica salio volando por una repentina explosión.

-¿Yubelluna? - pregunto Raiser, para luego ver que arriba suyo, dinamitas.

-¡Tsk! .- Raiser soltó a Tsuna para esquivar la explosión ... pero, las dinamitas nunca explotaron. -q-que?!, fui engañado ?! .-

-¡Rápido, Akeno! .- dijo Rías.

-Si, por favor, apártense.- pidió la Reina de Rías.

-uuh, claro.- dijeron todos.

Akeno rápidamente, hizo un circulo Mágico en el suelo con el emblema de los Gremory.

-¡Rápido! .- ordeno Rías a sus sirvientes.

-¡Si! .- contestaron estos, haciéndole caso.

-Rías.- llamo Reborn.

-¿si?.-

-ahora Tsuna esta en tus manos ...- dijo Reborn.

-... si.- dijo seriamente la Pelirroja, para luego desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

-q-quien es ese sujeto? .- pregunto Mammon.

-... mejor no intervengamos.- dijo Levi seriamente.

-por que lo dices? .- pregunto Bel.

-ese es un demonio de clase alta ...- dijo Xanxus. - mejor dejemos que el se encargue del niño-

Xanxus no es idiota, el estado en el que se encuentra lo obliga a comerse su orgullo.

-¡Pero que fueron esas Dinamitas?! .- grito Raiser enojado.

-fuiste engañado por las ilusiones del guardián de la niebla del Décimo Vongola, Raiser.- Dijo alguien

-hm?, ooh ... ya veo, eres tu, el peón pervertido de Rías.- dijo burlona mente. - si estas aquí, significa que Rías también esta eh, dime, don ...- Raiser fue detenido por una bola de magia que le dio de lleno.

-aquí estoy.- dijo la responsable del ataque.

-hm ... hace tiempo que no te veo, Rías, jaja.- rió Raiser.

-Asia, ve rápido con Tsuna y sus guardianes.- ordeno Rías.

-¡Si! .- Asia fue corriendo hacia donde Gokudera dejo a Tsuna.

-hm ... fui engañado con simples ilusiones eh ... te lo digo, no ocurrirá de nuevo.- amenazo Raiser.

-que haces aquí?, acaso no sabias que estoy comprometida con el Décimo Vongola? .- dijo seriamente Rías.

\- eso fue a lo que vine ... vine a matar a ese niño, y recuperarte.- dijo Raiser seriamente.

-hm, que mal.- dijo Rías.

-por que lo dices? .- pregunto. - por lo que veo, solamente tienes a tu peón contigo.- dijo Raiser burlándose.

-Y tu estas completamente solo.- sonrió Rías.

-a que te refieres ...? - Raiser miro atrás suyo para ver a sus piezas, pero, como dijo Rías, no estaban. - oh ... ¿es otra de tus ilusiones? guardián de la niebla?! .-

-ja, que decepción.- se burlo Issei.

-uggh, escoria ...- dijo enojado Raiser.

-que decepcionante que yo, simplemente un peón de clase baja, puede diferenciar lo que es una ilusión y lo que no.-

Issei estaba mintiendo, solamente vio a Chrome oculta, aparentemente usando sus iluciones.

pero cuando ve que puede usar algo para fastidiar a Raiser, lo utilizará

-a que mierda te refieres? .-

-eres idiota?, estoy diciendo que no estas en una ilusión, tus guardianes no están, están ocupadas con mis piezas.- dijo Rías.

Ella sabía que quería tramar Issei mintiendo.

-tsk, sabes, ellas pueden derrotar a tus piezas sencillamente.- se burlo Raiser. - no creas que no hice nada en estos días.-

-Tu tampoco creas que me he quedado sin hacer nada en todo, mis piezas pueden destrozar a las tuyas.- dijo seriamente la demonio. - aparte ... están acompañados por los guardianes del Décimo Vongola.-

-tsk, son pura mierda!, ellos son débiles a comparación a mi equipo! .- grito Raiser.

-hmm, que raro, la Reina que se hacia llamar "Reina Bomba" fue derrotado por un hombre Bomba, que irónico, no crees? .- pregunto Rías, ganándose un enojo de Raiser. - incluso unas simples dinamitas la hicieron mucho daño, no es decepcionante? .-

-tu ...- dijo Raiser enojado, acercándose a Rías ya Issei.

-oh, no te sientas mal, tus piezas perderán con los mismísimos guardianes de la familia Vongola. es de estar orgulloso.- se burlo Rías.

-TU! - Raiser saco sus alas y fue Volando hacia Rías.

-¡Issei! .- ordeno la Demonio.

-¡Si!.-

apenas Raiser se acerco, fue golpeado por Issei, enviándolo lejos.

-¡GAAAAAAAAWH! -

-bien hecho, cuantos impulso tienes? .- pregunto Rías.

-16 ...- dijo Issei algo cansado.

-¿Puedes mantener eso? .- pregunto Rías preocupada.

-si, no se preocupe, primero ...- dijo Issei.

pero Raiser, lo había golpeado a una velocidad increíblemente alta.

mandándolo a volar a un edificio de la escuela.

-¡Issei! .- grito Rías.

-ja, ese peón solamente balbuceaba.- dijo Raiser.

-...- Rías se puso atenta.

-bueno, estamos tu y yo ... ¡empecemos! -

* * *

**Con Kiba y Yamamoto.**

estos estaban en un bosque no muy lejos del club de lo oculto.

-¡Yamamoto-Kun! .- dijo Kiba

-¡si! .- dijo esquivando un ataque de una chica.

Yamamoto se puso en la espalda de Kiba.

-estamos en un problema, no crees? .- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Jaja, si, pero, tendremos que solucionarlo, no crees? .- pregunto Kiba.

-tienes razón.-

-De que tanto hablan ?, idiotas! .- grito una chica con espada

-¡No nos ignoren! .- dijo la otra chica.

-oh, no, no, no ... solamente estábamos hablando un poco- dijo con una sonrisa Yamamoto.- emm, me olvides sus nombres.- dijo Rascándose la cabeza.

-que fastidio ...- dijo una chica. - ejem, soy el caballo de Raiser Phoenix, Chiris.- se presento la chica.

su apariencia es de una chica joven de pelo azul del mismo color de sus ojos.

lleva una espada gigante de color gris en el centro y en los bordes de color blanco.

lleva una vestimenta de una caballera antigua.

-Yo soy Caramine, caballo de Raiser Phoenix.- se presento la chica.

Caramine es una chica que llevaba una armadura de hierro.

tiene una espada clásica-

su cabello es de color castaño claro, y sus ojos son de color verde claro.

-Genial, un gusto, soy Yamamoto Takeshi, un gusto.- se presento el beisbolista.

-no hace falta que me presente.- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-bueno, dejemos la charla y peleemos! .- grito Caramine.

-estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Quieres que me encargue de una? o quieres que te lo deje todo.- pregunto Kiba.

-hmm, no quiero ser egoísta, así que déjame solamente a una.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-por que tan confiados ?, entiendo lo del Caballero de Rías pero, tu eres un simple Humano, aparte de que solamente estas usando una espada de bambú.- comento Chiris.

-hmm, ¿por que sera? .- dijo Yamamoto.

-Bien ... esa confianza será tu perdición! .- grito Chiris, para dirigirse a una gran velocidad a Yamamoto.

este intento darle un corte en horizontal.

pero Yamamoto rápidamente lo esquivo, moviéndose a un lado.

ráfagas de viento salio de la espada, rompiendo unos arboles que había allí.

-W-Wow.- dijo Yamamoto sorprendido

-oh, vaya, lograste esquivarlo, sorprendente.- alago la chica. - pero ... esquivarme no te hará ganar, sabias? .-

\- lo se por completo ...- dijo Yamamoto. - y por lo que veo no tienes un estilo de la espada.

-estilo? .-

-hm, ya la tengo ganada.- dijo Yamamoto.

-¡Tsk, esta vez no fallare! .- dijo Chiris.

Chiris rápidamente saco sus alas y fue directamente hacia Yamamoto.

**_-5ta Forma Ofensiva ... -_** pensó Yamamoto.

la espada de Bambú que tenia en su mano, la balanceo y revelo su verdadera hoja.

eso fue una sorpresa para Kiba y Chiris quienes miraban a Yamamoto.

Caramine fue totalmente ignorada por Kiba, quien quería ver que hacia Yamamoto.

aunque fue sorprendente lo que vio Chiris, ella no se detuvo, y preparo su espada para atacar.

Yamamoto, con su espada, intento dar un golpe en forma vertical con su mano izquierda.

Chiris viendo para donde se dirigía el ataque, uso su espada para defenderse, pero ... fue totalmente engañada.

**-Samidare.- **

la espada cambio de mano, y con esa trayectoria, le dio un golpe al Caballo de Raiser.

haciendo que ella salga disparada.

-¡I-Increíble! - dijo Kiba.

-¡No me ignora! .- grito Caramine intentando darle un corte a Kiba, quien lo esquivo fácilmente.

-... ya rinde te, no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo Yamamoto.

-... por que ... por que ... me atacaste con el lado sin filo de tu espada? .- pregunto la chica, levantándose difícilmente con su estomago adolorido.

-No quiero matar a alguien.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo le. - y menos a una chica linda como tu.-

lo ultimo que dijo Yamamoto, hizo que la chica se sonrojara bastante.

Yamamoto estaba quitando le una pieza a Raiser ?.

-Q-Que idiotas es esa! .- grito enojada la chica. - pelea sin miedo! .- dijo la chica apuntándole con su espada al guardián de la lluvia.

-... tanto lo quieres? .- pregunto Yamamoto.

-...-

-ahhh ... esta bien, pero, solamente te acabare con un movimiento.

-eh? porque con uno solo? .-

-esa es mi propuesta ... mas te vale de no morir.- dijo Yamamoto seriamente.

-entiendo ...- dijo la chica.

para que rápidamente, con la velocidad del Caballo, apareció atrás de Yamamoto, intentando darle un corte horizontal.

Yamamoto reacciona rápido, y con su espada, se cubre del ataque.

pero fue tan potente que lo mando a unos metros atrás.

al instante, la chica fue rápidamente en dirección a Yamamoto

-ahora! .- pensó Yamamoto. **_-3ra Forma Ofensiva ... ¡Yarazu no Ame!. -_**

Yamamoto tiro su espada al suelo, y rápidamente, la pateo en dirección a Chiris.

esta por la impresión, no pudo protegerse, y la espada le atravesó el pecho. cayendo al suelo.

-uggh! .- dijo la chica en el suelo sangrando.

-e-estas bien ?! .- pregunto preocupado Yamamoto.

-oye, la acabas de atravesar el pecho con tu espada, obviamente no estaba bien.- dijo sarcásticamente Kiba, quien ya había derrotado a Caramine. - pero tranquilo, es un demonio, no es débil, aparte, de seguro tiene escondido una lagrima del Phoenix.

-seguro? .- pregunto Yamamoto.

-sip, pero, sácale la espada.-

-e-esta bien ...-

* * *

**Con Koneko y Ryohei.**

estos estaban en un salón de un edifico, junto a dos chicas.

-¡¿ustedes son demonios ?! .- dijo Ryohei.

-¡sorbo! .- contesto una chica.

-pero si parecen chicas normales!, va ... su ropa no tan normal.- dijo sudando Ryohei.

-yo tampoco entiendo el porque la ropa tan reveladora.- dijo Koneko a su lado.

-pero bueno, nos presentaremos, que apenas nos vieron peleamos.- dijo Ryohei.

-hm?. porque? .- pregunto una de las dos chicas.

-por que antes de un boxeo hay que presentarse! .- grito Ryohei con fuego en sus ojos.

-raro ... pero esta bien! .- dijo la chica de pelo rosa.- me presento, soy la Peón de Raiser Phoenix, Ni! .-

-yo soy otra peón de Raiser Phoenix, Li! .- se presento la otra chica.

Li, tiene una apariencia juvenil, tiene el cabello de color azul turquesa con una coleta de caballo casi hasta las rodillas y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

tiene ojos rojos.

Ni, tiene la apariencia de una estudiante juvenil, tiene cabello de color rosado salmón con una clineja que le llega casi hasta las rodillas, y dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

tiene ojos azules.

-bien !, yo soy Ryohei Sasagawa! y soy parte del club de boxeo al extremo! - grito Ryohei.

-... solamente díganme Koneko.- se presento la chica.

-porque tienen orejas de gato? .- pregunto Ryohei.

-ya basta de charla, empecemos! .- dijo Li.

-¡Promoción !, Reina! .- dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo.

-eh ?, Reina ?, acaso estamos jugando al ajedrez? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-algo asi.- dijo Koneko, poniéndose sus guantes de pelea.

que tiene un emblema de una pata de gato.

unas orejas de gato salieron de la cabeza de Koneko.

-Tu también tienes orejas de gato! .- grito Ryohei.- ¿también podrás promocionarte? .-

-no, soy una torre.- contesto Koneko.

-ooh, y que tiene eso? .- pregunto a Ryohei.

-dejen su charla para después! .- grito Ni yendo a golpear a Ryohei, pero este con un ladeo de su cabeza logro esquivarlo

-ooh!, eres veloz! - grito Ryohei, emocionado.

rápidamente, este le dio un golpe en el estomago a Ni con su mano izquierda, mandándola a la pared.

-¡uu! .- se quejo un poco de dolor Ni.

-ooh!, eres interesante, a pesar de ser un humano.- dijo Li mirando a Ryohei, pero recibió un golpe en su cara de parte de Koneko, enviándola a romper la pared.

-¡OH !, QUE FUERTE! - grito Ryohei.

-lo que seguía ... soy una torre, tengo mucha fuerza y resistencia.- dijo Koneko sin emoción.

-ooh entiendo, entiendo. - dijo sonriendo Ryohei.- para ser tan joven eres demasiado fuerte !, te debería llevar con el maestro Colonnello.-

-maestro Colonnello? .- pregunto Koneko.

-sip, el me enseño una técnica! .-

-cual? .- pregunto Koneko, pero ella ya se estaba dando una idea.

-hmmm, bien, te daré un ejemplo! .- dijo Ryohei.

-Ni, acabemos con el Humano primero.- dijo Li a su hermana.

-estoy de acuerdo! .- dijo seriamente la chica.

-veras, tienes que concentrarte.- dijo Ryohei. poniéndose en posición.

-¡vamos! - dijo Li.

-¡Si!.-

-y luego liberar todo el poder! - dijo Ryohei. - ¡Máximum Cannon! .-

-¡¿eh?! .-

el ataque que uso Ryohei, fue directamente para Li y Ni, quienes estaban en su frente apunto de atacarlo.

medio edificio se rompió gracias a la técnica de Ryohei.

-uh ... acabe con ellas dos ... perdón por no dejarte ni una.- se disculpo Ryohei. - pensé que como eran demonios, lo soportarían, pero ...- este vio los cuerpos totalmente

dañados e inconscientes de Li y Ni.

-no te preocupes, esa es una técnica increíble.- dijo Koneko.

-¡Verdad?!, Hablare de Colonnello de ti! .-

luego, los dos peliblancos salieron del lugar

* * *

\- esa es la persona ... con la que Mukuro-Sama ha estado hablando todo este tiempo.- dijo Chrome mirando al recién llegado.

-e-es ese sujeto ...- dijo Gokudera.

-no te equivoques, Vongola.- dijo el recién llegado. -no vine a ayudarte ... vine a darte las gracias.-

-L-Lancia-San! - dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Por que demonios esta aquí?! .- pregunto Ken.

-Lancia ... te refieres a ese Lancia ...- dijo Mammon.

-Quien es? .- pregunto Belphegor.

-El hombre mas poderoso y temido del norte de Italia ...- dijo Squalo .- El Lancia que asesino a toda su familia.-

-que, ese sujeto es tan fuerte? .- pregunto a Ken.

-es muy fuerte.- dijo Chikusa.

-ahora que esta luchando con su propia voluntad en vez de ser controlado por otro, no tiene dudas.- dijo Reborn.

-Ushishishi, ¿es eso? .- pregunto Bel. - En ese caso ... Terminemos lo de una vez.- dijo lanzando le cuchillos a Tsuna

-perdón, pero ...- dijo un espadachín

-no podemos dejar que le hagas daño.- dijo un demonio.

-¡Yamamoto !, ¡Kiba-san! .- dijo Tsuna Sorprendido.

-Muuu ... ha llegado a esto. yo ...- Mammon intentaba irse. - ¡MUKYAAA! .-

-¡No escaparas! .- dijo Chrome

-Hey.- dijo alguien alado de Yamamoto. - Tenemos un trato pendiente.- dijo Hibari, con sus tonfas con cadenas.

-Vamos.- dijo Ryohei junto a Koneko, llegando a la escena.

-Décimo, estas bien? .- pregunto a Gokudera. - Tuve que derrotar a una mujer que decia que era la "Reina Bomba", ja, no sabia que se enfrentaba con el "Hombre Bomba" - dijo Gokudera.

-Gracias, estoy bien, Asia me curo ... pero ... a esa chica ... no la habrás ... matado ... cierto? .-

-no se preocupe.- dijo Gokudera.

-suficiente para mi.- dijo Belphegor soltando sus cuchillas nervioso.

-mu ... jefe ... creo que estamos listos ...-

-... todos son basuras inútiles ... ¡Mierda !, ¡los maldigo! .- grito Xanxus. - A Todos ustedes !, los maldigo hasta la muerte! .-

-... ahora que el secreto de los anillos se ha revelado ... estas pensando que Xanxus abandonara su ambición por el asiento del jefe? .- pregunto a Squalo a Dino.

-... lo hará ahora.- contesto Dino.

-por supuesto que no se rendirá !, su furia arderá aun mas. luego míralo hacer pedazos esa ley !. ahora esos mocosos serán parte de nuestro mundo. un día, vendrán a arrepentirse. desearan haber muerto en esta batalla.- dijo Squalo.

-Xanxus-sama.- dijo una cervello acercándose a Xanxus.

-ya que ha sido descalificado, debe perder los anillos Vongola.-

-cer ... vello ... se ha ... hecho ... de acuerdo a sus planes ... tenían ... razón ... ahora están ... contentas? .- pregunto difícilmente Xanxus.

-dice cosas como esa, pero ... no tenemos deseos ni predecimos nada.- contesto la cervello - todo ya ha sido decidido. su papel en esto ha terminado.-

-... zorras ... astutas ...-

-gracias por hacer su parte. con esto, la batalla por los anillos ha terminado, ahora anunciaremos el resultado final.- aviso la cervello.

-¿Esperen, y Rías-san? - pregunto Tsuna.

-Ya que Xanxus-sama ha sido descalificado, el ganador de la batalla del cielo es Sawada Tsunayoshi-Sama.-

-por lo tanto, los próximos sucesores de los Vongola son, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama y sus seis guardianes.-

-bien hecho, Tsuna, ahora todos podemos ir a casa.- dijo Reborn.

-si lo se pero ... y Rías-san? .- pregunto el castaño, hasta que vio a alguien caer del cielo.

-¡I-ISSEI-SAN?! - grito Asia.

el castaño se volteo a ver el cuerpo que estaba tirado en el suelo.

tenia quemaduras.

sangre por todos lados.

y probablemente inconsciente.

-Issei-san! - grito Tsuna corriendo hacia el cuerpo de este.

el guantelete que tenia Issei aun no había desaparecido.

-¡Por favor, despierta! .- pidió Tsuna. - ¡Asia !, ¡curalo! .-

-si! .- dijo Asia empezando a curarlo.

-q-quien hizo esto? .- pregunto Tsuna.

-GYAHH! - fue el grito de una mujer que Tsuna conocía muy bien.

-RIAS-SAN!- grito Tsuna al ver que su sempai caía del cielo con múltiples quemaduras.

-Buchou!.- grito Kiba.

-y donde esta Akeno?!.- pregunto Asia. empezando a curar a Rias.

-... oh no...- dijo Reborn.

-Reborn... es el... verdad?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-...-

-es el sujeto que vino, verdad?, el que era el prometido de Rías-san?.-

-si...-

-...bien... Reborn, ya sabes que hacer.- dijo Tsuna.

-esta bien, pero, recuerda, el puede ser igual o incluso mas fuerte que Xanxus.-

-si... lo se... pero... hazlo rápido!.- grito Tsuna.

* * *

-TEN ESTO!, REINA DE RÍAS!.- grito Raiser enviándole una bola de fuego ha Akeno.

esta los esquivaba como podía con sus alas, pero, no era lo suficientemente rápida para evitar todos los ataques del Phoenix.

-gyaa!- grito de dolor al recibir una bola de fuego de Raiser.

esta cayo duramente al suelo, haciendo un pequeño cráter.

-ja, eres demasiado débil.- dijo Raiser bajando del aire.- enserio te consideras una Reina?.- pregunto acercándose al cuerpo. -tss... mejor acabo con tu vida de una vez por todas.- dijo Raiser con una sonrisa.

en su mano, estaba creciendo una bola de fuego que parecía demasiado peligroso.

-hasta la vista, idiota- dijo Raiser.

pero-

-GAAAAAH!- fue mandado a volar por una patada repentina.

-...Tsu...Tsu..Tsuna...- dijo Akeno.

**-Akeno-san!- **dijo el castaño acercándose a la chica.

-que...que haces aquí?... vete... no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo...- dijo Akeno difícilmente.-

**-no te fuerces en hablar... y, ya vendrá Asia-san a curarte, y lo de que no podre derrotarlo... ese sujeto... sufrirá por hacerte daño... por hacerles daño...- **

-Tsuna...-

**-aunque no le gane, aunque me rompa la cara, te juro, que daré todo de mi-** dijo el castaño sonriendo le.

provocando le un leve sonrojo a la Reina de Rías.

-Tu! .- grito alguien al fondo de los arboles.

-ya esta aquí ...- dijo Akeno.

\- **si ...-**

\- como te atreves a golpearme?! - grito enojado el Rubio.

**-y tu como te atreves a hacer daño a mis amigos! -** grito Tsuna, prendiendo en llamas sus manos.

-Vamos !, devuelve lo que le hice a tus amigos! - grito Raiser resumidamente.

**-si eso pides ... entonces, te lo cumpliré! **.-

Tsuna rápidamente salio volando hacia Raiser. para sorpresa de este.

Raiser recibió un golpe de lleno en su cara. por parte del puño cubierto en llamas de Tsuna.

-¡AAGH! .-

Tsuna sin dejar descanso.

se posiciono encima de Raiser, y con una patada lo enviada al suelo, haciendo un gran cráter.

-¡uu! .-

Tsuna decide rápidamente salir volando hacia Raiser, para propinarle un fuerte golpe.

pero ...

-Ya fue suficiente! -

Raiser en el suelo, en su mano derecha, lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el castaño, quien lo recibió de lleno.

-Tsuna ...- dijo débilmente Akeno.

-¡no debiste confiarte tanto chico! - grito Raiser.

**-... eso es todo? .-** pregunto Tsuna.

-¡¿eh?! .-

cuando se disipo el humo, se pudo ver a un castaño ileso.

-um, resististe el ataque, ¿eh? - dijo Raiser.

-¡Tsuna-san! .- grito una voz cerca del bosque.

**-¡Asia-san! .- **

-¡hemos llegado, décimo! .- grito Gokudera.

los guardianes de Tsuna, y los demonios llegaron al lugar.

**-¡Chicos! .- **

-vinimos a ayuda! .- dijo Chrome.

-hmm, un 1 vs 12 ?, eso no es algo injust ...- fue callado por varias dinamitas que explotaron en su cara, y ataque de magia de parte de Rías.

-oh .. así sera ... - dijo Raiser, sin parecer que sufrió esos ataques.

**-n-no puede ser ...! -** dijo Tsuna sorprendido. **-E-El puede regenerarse ...?! -**

-si, es el heredero del Clan Phoenix, Raiser Phoenix.- dijo Rías. - el tiene la característica de regenerarse ... se puede decir que es inmortal.-

**-alguien inmortal ...-**

-¿sorprendido, chico? .- pregunto Raiser.

**-Sinceramente si ... pero ... solamente te regeneras ... ya tengo una idea de como derrotarte.-** dijo el castaño seriamente.

-ooh, veamos, cual es ?, atacarme varias veces y así hacer tardar mi regeneración? -

**-... como lo supiste ...? -**

-ooh vamos, es muy cliché eso, no creas que funcionara conmigo.- dijo Raiser

-¡Tsuna-kun !, ¡diez esto! - grito Issei.

-um?, que fue lo que te ...- fue interrumpido por un golpe de Issei.

**_-AUMENTAR-_**

**-Issei-san.-** dijo sorprendido el castaño.

**_-AUMENTAR-_**

-No creas que pelearas solo.- dijo Issei. - todo el entrenamiento que hice no sera en vano ... no sacrifique mi brazo para nada ...- dijo Issei seriamente.

**-C-Como que sacrificaste tu Brazo? .- **

-es una larga historia, pero, resumidamente, con esto, podremos ganar, solamente usaremos 10 segundos para derrotarlo.- dijo Issei volando alado de Tsuna.

**-All Right...- **

-de que hablaban? , pedazos de basura?! .- grito Raiser apareciendo en frente de los dos castaños.

este de una patada, envió a volar a Issei a una dirección, haciendo chocar con varios arboles.

en cambio a Tsuna, este solamente fue agarrado del cuello y ser golpeado repetidas veces por parte de Raiser.

-NO SE CREAN QUE POR HACERME ALGO DE DAÑO LOGRARAN DERROTARME!.- grito Raiser siguiendo golpeando a Tsuna.

**-Tsk, toma esto!- **Tsuna con sus guantes, envió muchas llamas a la cara de Raiser, haciendo que este lo soltara. -**-AAGGH!, Issei-san... cuando tendrás que usar tus 10 segundos?.- **pregunto Tsuna en el suelo.

-¡Brilla!, Over-Boost!- grito Issei.

**_-¡Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!-_**

el guantelete rojo que Issei tenia, sus gemas verdes empezaron a brillar.

una especie de armadura roja empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Issei.

-Este es el poder del emperador Dragón!- grito Issei. - ¡Balance Breaker, Booster Gear Scale Mail!-

**-Balance Breaker?.-** pregunto Tsuna sorprendido.

\- diez segundos son mas que suficientes... para noquear a este idiota!- grito Issei, en el aire con su nueva armadura.

-Diez!-

rápidamente, Issei mando una esfera de magia en dirección a Raiser.

-que?!- grito Raiser, esquivando el ataque.

pero el ataque fue dirigido hacia donde estaban los amigos de Tsuna.

-Mierda!.- grito Issei.

-Corran!- grito Kiba.

todos le hicieron caso.

pero antes de que el ataque llegara, una bola de fuego la hizo explotar.

**-No... no pensé que esto funcionaria...-** Dijo Tsuna sudando.

-G-Genial!, décimo!- grito Gokudera.- No sabia que podía lanzar ataques de distancia!-

**-ni yo... pero, al ver a Raiser lanzarme esos ataques... me imagine el como hacerlo... no tenia idea de que funcionaria .-**

-e-el Vongola pudo detener ese ataque?!- grito Raiser sorprendido

-NUEVE!- 

-No te distraigas!- grito Issei. dándole un golpe en la cara a Raiser. haciendo que caiga al suelo bruscamente.

-AAGH!- sufrió de dolor el Phoenix- que mierda es ese poder y velocidad?!- se pregunto Raiser agarrándose la cara.- Maldito niño!, ¡en este momento no eres mas que un monstruo!-

**-Recuerda que yo también estoy peleando contigo-**

-que?!-

Raiser esquivo por poco el golpe en horizontal de Tsuna.

pero no pudo esquivar el ataque de la bola de fuego de Tsuna que le dio en la cara.

-AGGGH!-

la cara de Raiser se desformo, pero rápidamente se fue curando.

-OCHO!-

-niños de mierda!. este es el fuego del Fénix!, el ave de fuego!, el ave inmortal!- grito Raiser , para ser cubierto en llamas - Tómenlo y ardan en el infierno!-

Tsuna Rápidamente, se impulso hacia Raiser, para que los dos choquen sus puños en llamas

una explosión hizo que se dividan.

Tsuna y Raiser rompieron varios arboles al ser mandados a volar.

-¡SIETE! -

-E-El Vongola es mas fuerte de lo que ...- iba a decir Raiser.

pero un puño hizo que cerrara su boca.

-ahora puedo cerrar tu puta boca! - grito Issei.

Raiser después de ser golpeado, con sus alas, salio volando al aire para escapar de estos dos.

-¡SEIS! -

-AAAGH!, NIÑO DE MIERDA !, SIN TU BOOSTER GEAR NO ERES NADA! - grito con odio Raiser.

para luego salir volando hacia Issei con una bola de fuego en su mano.

-TOMA PEDAZO DE MIERDA! -

Issei y Raiser chocaron puños. haciendo una explosión en el aire.

-¡Tsuna-san! .- dijo Asia buscando al castaño que estaba detrás en unos arboles.

**-A-Asia-san.-** dijo Tsuna saliendo del bosque.

-¡Rápido !, ¡tome esto! .- dijo Asia dándole una caja.

**-uh ... esto ... por que? -** pregunto Tsuna al ver lo que había dentro de la caja

-esto sera necesario para derrotar a Raiser !, como es un demonio ... esto le hará mucho daño! .- dijo Asia.

**-Entiendo, Gracias. Asia-san.-** Tsuna salio propulsado por sus llamas

-¡CINCO! -

\- ¡UGGH! ¡MALDITO! .- grito Raiser mirando con furia a Issei.

**-¡Issei-san! .-** grito Tsuna. - **¡agárralo! .-**

Tsuna le lanzo un objeto que llevaba la caja.

-Tsuna-kun ... Asia-san ... ¡Bien! - dijo Issei.

-¡CUATRO! -

-NO CREAS QUE CON OBJETOS PODRÁS GANARME! - grito Raiser, dirigiéndose hacia Issei.

-alli voy! - grito Issei, nuevamente volando hacia Raiser.

estos dos chocaron sus puños en la cara del otro.

Issei escupió sangre por su parte.

-JA !, ESO ES TODO LO QUE ... GAAAH! - Raiser sufrió el golpe de Issei.

-Parece que el poder sagrado aumentado con una Sacred Gear funciona incluso en ti! .- dijo Issei.

-¡U-UNA CRUZ?! .- grito Raiser. _-Imposible !, una cruz daña severamente a un demonio ... ni si quiera esa armadura de dragón debería ...! -_ pensó Raiser. -No me digas que le entregaste todo tu brazo al Dragón! .-

-El brazo de un dragón no sufre las debilidades de un demonio! .- grito Issei, agarrando la cruz.

-¡Estas loco?! - grito Raiser.

-¡TRES! -

-¡Nunca podrás recuperarte! - grito Raiser.

**-Issei-san ... eso es cierto? -** pregunto el castaño, aterrizando alado de Issei.

-y que importa con eso? - pregunto Issei.

**-... ten, esto es lo ultimo que me dio Asia-san. -** dijo Tsuna entregándole algo a Issei.

-gracias ... y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, idiota, ¡Mi brazo es un pequeño precio a para si eso me ayuda a darte una paliza! - grito Issei. - iba a hacerlo si aun seguías comprometido con Buchou! - grito volando hacia Raiser.

-DOS! -

-Toma esto! - grito Issei apunto de darle un golpe en la cara a Raiser.

Raiser por poco logro esquivar el golpe de Issei por primera vez.

-¡ugh !, mierda! - dijo Issei.

-UNO! .-

Issei nuevamente se dirigió hacia Raiser.

-Te juro que te ganare, Raiser! - grito Issei a pocos metros de Raiser.

-¡CUENTA TERMINADA!-

pero ... el tiempo se había acabado ...

la armadura que cubría a Issei se desvaneció completamente

dejando solamente el guantelete rojo

Raiser aprovechando la oportunidad. golpeo con su puño en llamas el estomago de Issei, haciendo que escupa sangre.

-Esto es por golpearme varias veces! - grito Raiser empezando a golpear la cara de Issei.

**-Raiser! -** grito Tsuna, volando hacia Raiser

-TU NO ME FASTIDIES. - Raiser, en un instante, mando a volar con una bola de fuego a Tsuna a un edificio.

-ahora te pondré a dormir! - dijo Raiser agarrando el cuello de Issei. - para cuando despiertes, el funeral de ese niño habrá terminado, pero hey !, seguir asistir a la ceremonia! -

-aun no ...- dijo débilmente Issei. -dime ... pedazo de idiota ... como apagas el fuego ...? ¡Con agua! - dijo mostrando la botella que le dio Tsuna.

-¡Agua bendita?! - grito Raiser.

-El agua bendita no será suficiente para derrotar a Raiser.- dijo Rías seriamente. preocupada por su peón y por Tsuna.

Issei destapo la botella con su boca, y con su brazo que tenia el sacred gear dijo ...

-¡Regalo de equipo de refuerzo! -

**_-¡Transferir!- _**

el agua bendita que salio de la botella, fue potenciada por Issei.

-¡AAAAAGH! - grito Raiser de dolor. mientras se agarraba la cara.

-La llama de Raiser ... el agua bendita potenciada esta disminuyendo rápidamente su espíritu y energía ... ni siquiera el Fénix que renace de las cenizas puede recuperarse inmediatamente del daño mental- informo Akeno, quien ya se había recuperado gracias ha Asia.

-Asia-san ... me dijo que los demonios son débiles contra las cruces y el agua bendita ...- empezó a hablar Issei. - si las potenciaba simultáneamente, ¡podría infringir bastante daño a un demonio! -

Raiser con una bola de fuego, intento atacar a Issei, pero este logro esquivarla con dificultad.

-Y Kiba me dijo que expandiera mi visión y observara al oponente! - dijo Issei.

Issei con la botella de agua bendita, mojo un poco la cruz que tenia en su otra mano.

**_-¡Transferir! -_**

y luego la potencio.

-Akeno-san me dijo ... que dirigiera el aura de mi cuerpo a un área para concentrar la magia! .- grito Issei. - ¡para concentrar mi mente y sentir como fluía la magia! ... Koneko-chan me dijo que apuntara a la línea de Simetría del cuerpo del oponente ... y tratara de dar un golpe preciso! - Dijo Issei corriendo hacia Raiser. -y ... Reborn-Sensei ... Colonnello-Sensei ... aunque me maltrataron en mi entrenamiento ... me enseñaron a no perder mi voluntad! -

-¡Oye !, acaso no te importa que los demonios puros se extingan ?! - Grito Raiser.

-a mi ... me importa una mierda! - grito Issei. -Recuerdas el momento en el que me derrotaste y me dejaste inconsciente ?. ahora te lo devolveré pedazo de mierda! -

Issei rápidamente le dio un golpe en todo el pecho de Raiser.

haciendo que escupa sangre

-esto ... no puede estar pasando ...- dijo Raiser cayendo de rodillas.

-Issei ... lo logro ... derrotar ?! - pregunto a Gokudera.

-jajaja ... AJAJAJA !. -grito Raiser.

este se levanto nuevamente.

-pero que mierda ?! - grito issei

-acaso pensabas que no vendría preparado? .- pregunto Raiser, mostrando un frasco. -traje una lagrima de fénix por si me lograban hacer daño! .-

-oh mierda- dijo Issei.

-ahora si ... es mi momento de venganza! .- grito Raiser. golpeando a Issei en el estomago, mandándolo en el aire a una gran altura.

-¡AAAAAAAAGH! - grito de dolor Issei.

-ahora ... MORIRÁS QUEMADO! .- grito Raiser, con una gran esfera de fuego en su mano, lanzándonos a Issei.

-¡Issei-san! - grito Asia

-¡Pervertido! - grito Gokudera.

-oh ... mierda ...- dijo Issei.

* * *

_-¿Acaso este es mi fin ...? así moriré ...? ja ... volver a morir ... que irónico ... morir por un demonio ... being un demonio ... intentando salvar a Tsuna-kun ... a buchou ... a todos ... amenos .. . pude hacer algo.-_ pensó Issei mirando como la esfera de fuego se acercaba.

**-bien hecho ... Issei-san.-** dijo una voz familiar para el castaño.

_-¿T-Tsuna-kun ...? .-_

**-lograste defender a todos, realmente hiciste un buen trabajo ...-** alago el castaño, enfrente de Issei. **-pero ... ahora, descansa, yo me encargare de ese idiota.-**

-¡Tsuna-kun ...! -

**-Cero Point Breakthroug: Revised (Avanzado Punto Z ****ero: Personalizado) -**

* * *

una explosión apareció en medio del aire.

-¡Issei! - Grito Rías totalmente preocupada.

-JAJAJA, ese niño murió carbonizado! - Grito Raiser.

pero, cuando el humo se disipo, se vio a un castaño en frente de Issei, cubriendolo.

-¡T-TSUNA-KUN! - grito Sorprendida Rías.

-...!, esa posición de manos! - grito Basil.

-el ... uso el ...- dijo Shamal.

-EH?!, QUE ACABAS DE HACER?!. -pregunto Raiser. -¡RESPONDE NIÑO DE MIERDA! -

**-Raiser ... tus llamas ... son las mas basuras de las que he absorbido. -** dijo Tsuna en el aire.

-¿Q-QUE? .-

**-esta sensación de tus llamas ... puedo decir que son las llamas de la ira ... pero ... seria un insulto para Xanxus ... porque ... son tan baratas que no incremento ni un poco mis llamas.- **

-llamas ... de la furia ?! - pregunto Raiser.

**-acabemos con esto.-** Dijo Tsuna, para en un cerrar de ojos, apareciera en frente de Raiser.

-q-que haces ?! .- grito Raiser asustado.

-Zero Point Breakthroug: First Edition (Avanzado Punto Zero: Primera Edicion.) - dijo el castaño, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del Rubio.

-¡Lo hará de nuevo! - grito Basil.

-¡AAAAGH! - grito Raiser.

el cuerpo de Raiser se estaba congelando poco a poco.

-JAJAJAA, PIENSAS QUE CON HIELO PODRÁS DERROTARME?! - grito Raiser. para luego encender su cuerpo en llamas ... pero, no había señal de que el hielo se derritiera.

Raiser se temió lo peor.

-¡DETENTE, TU GANAS, TU GANAS! .- grito Raiser. -PERO POR FAVOR, PARA! .-

Tsuna solamente lo ignoro. pero alguien lo empujo.

-DETENTE! - dijo una Rubia en frente del castaño. - por favor ... distensión ...-

**-... por lo que parece eres la hermana de Raiser ... lo dejare libre ... pero, prométeme que el no volverá a causar problemas ... no quiero dañar a una chica, menos a una linda. -** dijo el castaño.

haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

-s-si! ... pero ... descongela lo.- pidió.

**-... esta bien pero ... no se si lo podre hacer... pero... lo puedo intentar... pero antes.-**

-¡UUGH! .-

Raiser fue desmayado de un golpe.

**-por si las dudas. -** dijo Tsuna empezando a descongelar el cuerpo de Raiser.

-T-Tsuna-san ... lo Logro! .- grito Asia feliz, curando a Issei.

-bien hecho ... Tsuna-kun.- dijo Rías feliz mirando al castaño que se acercaba a ella.

**-Rías-san ... te lo había dicho ... no? **\- dijo el castaño **-te prometí** que rompería el compromiso ...- dijo desactivando su Hyper Mode.

-Si ... y gracias ...- dijo Rías abrazándolo.

Tsuna solamente se pudo sonrojar al máximo. al sentir dos cosas gigantes en su cara.

-¡Buchou! - grito Asia celosa, abrazando al castaño.

-¡EH?! - grito Tsuna.

-Felicidades Tsuna.- dijo Reborn. - ¡Eres el Décimo Vongola, y Prometido de Rías Gremory!-

* * *

**al día siguiente**

-no fue un sueño... todo ha terminado...- dijo Tsuna levantándose de su cama.

este bajo por las escaleras de su casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-oh, si... hoy no hay clases...?- pregunto el castaño.- me dio mucho sueño el viaje de Kuoh a Nanimori... llegue aquí y me fui directamente a dormir...-

-Gracias por dejarme quedar.- dijo alguien en la cocina, quien estaba jugando con los hermanitos de Tsuna.

-Lancia-san!.- grito el castaño. - M-Muchas... Gracias por lo de ayer!, espera... por que estas...-

-hablaremos de eso luego.- dijo Lancia.

-Tsu-kun, también deberías ir a cambiarte- dijo la madre del castaño

-vamos a salir.- dijo Reborn.

-Eh ?, a donde vamos? .-

-A una fiesta.- contesto el Arcobaleno del Sol.

-Fiesta? -

-ya has olvidado lo que sucedió ayer? .- pregunto la madre del castaño. - no es algo que merece una celebración? .-

-eeh?! .- dijo el castaño sorprendido. - te refieres a ayer ...?! -

_-no puede ser ...! por que mama sabe lo de la pelea de los anillos ...?! -_ pensó el castaño.

-Lambo-kun fue dado de alta del hospital, no? .- pregunto la madre.

-aah !, c-cierto! .- Dijo el castaño _-cierto que Asia-san curo a Lambo después lo de Raiser ...-_

-Todos se están reuniendo en la casa de Yamamoto.- dijo Reborn.

-eh ?, en la casa de Yamamoto?! .-

* * *

-B-Buenas tardes ...- dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta, asomándose un poco.

-Hey !, Bienvenido! .- dijo el padre de Yamamoto.- Tsuna-kun, ven únete! .-

-¡Tsuna-kun! - saludo Kyoko.

-¡Tsuna-san! .- saludo a Haru.

-Décimo !, por aquí! - grito Gokudera.

-¡Todos! .- grito Tsuna sorprendido.

-¡Oye !, Hola Tsuna-kun! .- dijo alguien abrazándole.

-I-Issei-san! .- dijo el castaño sorprendido.- Si tu estas aquí ... eso significa que ...-

-Hola !, mi Héroe ~ - Akeno abrazo al castaño por la espalda. haciendo que sus pechos toquen la espalda de este.

-¡AA-Akeno-san! - grito Sonrojado el castaño.

-¡Tsuna-san! - dijo Asia con un puchero.

-A-Asia-san.- saludo el castaño.

-Hey, Tsuna-kun, gracias por invitarnos.- dijo Kiba.

-¡Kiba-san !, eto ... yo ...-

-Tsuna-kun ...- dijo una voz en frente del castaño.

-uh ?, Rias-san ...- dijo el castaño sorprendido al ver a Rías.

con un vestido totalmente hermoso

-te ves ... hermosa ...- el castaño no supo controlar sus palabras.

-g-gracias!- agradeció la pelirroja.

-E-Eto yo no ... emm. y Koneko-chan?- pregunto Tsuna intentando desviar la conversación.

-oh, esta con Colonnello y Ryohei-sempai.- dijo Issei apuntando a la mesas.

-oh.. ya veo.-

-Décimo!.- grito Gokudera, acercándose al castaño. - aunque parezca que estamos celebrando la venida del a vaca estúpida a casa, no hay duda que es una fiesta por la victoria!, por la batalla de los anillos!.- susurro Gokudera.

-eh...no...-

-Realmente te lo hicimos!.- dijo Gokudera mostrando su anillo que estaba en su dedo.

-aaah!- grito Tsuna sorprendido.

-Lo hicimos!.- Dijo Yamamoto mostrando el colar que tenia colgado su anillo de la lluvia.

-Yup!.- Ryohei hizo lo mismo.

-Hibari y Chrome deben de haber tomado los suyos.- dijo Reborn mostrando la caja que le dio Basil la primera vez que lo conoció. -aquí esta el tuyo.-

-Hiii! comenzara a arder!- grito Tsuna asustado.

-no ardera, lueg ode haber derretido a Xanxus, han estado muy tranquilos.- dijo Reborn.

-de cualquier modo, no lo necesito!, no quiero algo tan peligroso!.- grito Tsuna

-Tu mismo lo dijiste, no?.- pregunto Reborn. - Que serias el décimo Jefe antes de dejar a Xanxus lo Fuera, aparte, para romper el compromiso con Rías.-

-No dije eso!, solo dije que no dejaría que Xanxus no fuera el décimo!, y que rompería el compromiso con Rías-san!.-

-jajaja!, no sabes cuando rendirte, eh?.- pregunto Dino detrás de Tsuna.- Ademas el noveno estará bien, no es que seras el décimo directamente. por lo que, el casamiento de Rías aun faltara hasta que amenos tengas 18.-

-no... la cosa es...- dijo Tsuna _-realmente no quiero estar en la mafia!.- _

-incluso ese pequeño niño intento hacer lo mejor?.- pregunto Dino.

-Sabe, este anillo?, lo recogí de la basura.- dijo Lambo mostrando el anillo del rayo a Kyoko y ha Haru.

_-Esta mintiendo!- _pensó el castaño.

-esa vaca estúpida! debería destruirla?!.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Vamos, vamos. Lambo también hizo lo mejor!.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Cielos... oh bueno, olvídalo! Décimo!, hoy hablemos del **Futuro **de nuestra familia y levantemos el animo!.- dijo Gokudera sonriendo.

-qu- dijo Tsuna _-Yo mas bien me deprimo! especialmente porque no tengo intención de estar en la mafia cuando crezca!- _

-Lo escuche, Tsuna-kun!.- dijo Kyoko acercándose a Tsuna. -Ganaste el torneo de sumo, verdad?.- pregunto

-kyoko-chan!.- dijo nervioso el castaño.

-celebremos eso también, si?.-

-Gr-Gracias ... ¡oh, si ...! también por el amuleto ...-

-si tienes tiempo para estar todo meloso, deberías comer algo.- dijo Bianchi con su comida venenosa.

-pero por que comida venenosa! - grito Tsuna.

* * *

**POV DE TSUNA.**

aunque todos volvieron a sus tonterías, como siempre ... Todas las batallas en las que hemos estado peleando hasta ayer ... parecían irreales ... peleando con Asesinos ... Demonios ... realmente esto es real?.

oi que el castigo para Xanxus y su pandilla seria debatido entre mi papa y el noveno ... Hablando de eso.

en mi habitación ...

-Por que tengo que escribirle una carta a mi padre ?! - pregunte a Reborn, quien estaba en frente mio.

-Es parte de tus practica. ha olvidado que aun soy tutor? .- me pregunto.- Ademas, ese Iemitsu ... oí que desde que lo hospitalizaron ha estado gimoteando una y otra vez "nana, nana" .-

-Entonces mama debería escribirle! - grite, por que tengo que escribirle yo? si es a mi madre a quien extraña.

-en cualquier caso, aun tienes una tonelada de tarea por los días de las batallas.- dijo Reborn sacando muchas hojas de la escuela.

-¡Hay tanta! -

-hoy en día, la mafia también tiene que ser fuerte en esto, o no vivirán mucho.-

-eso es, lo que digo. no quiero ser parte de la mafia! .-

-te quejas demasiado.- Reborn agarro mi mano, apretándolo muy fuerte. - ya es hora de crecer.!

-OWOWOWOWOWOW- grite de dolor. - pero mira quien habla de crecer! - lo que dije solamente apretó mas la mano de Reborn. -¡Yo rindo, yo rindo! .-

-Bienvenido de vuelta a tus infernales días conmigo.- dijo Reborn sonriéndome

-Habla por ti mismo!.

en ese momento ... pensaba que ... esos bulliciosos días con Reborn continuarían para siempre ... nunca pensé que ...

-ahh ... ah ... ah ... ¡Reborn! Donde estas!. Donde se fue?!, Reborn! -

... Habría un día en el que Reborn no estaba mas en este mundo ...

porque siempre tiene que pasar algo malo?

no habrá un día en el cual pueda descansar en paz?

enserio tengo esta mala suerte?

realmente pienso ... que la vida me odia por completo

porque si no es eso ... que seria?

* * *

**Próximo ****Capitulo: Las ****excalibur ****llegan!**

**(perdonen si aparecen nombres o cosas sin sentido, el auto traductor es algo molesto...)**

**aquí en la batalla de Raiser, no quería hacerla de está manera**

**la manera la cuál yo pensaba es que Xanxus, gracias a la lágrima de fénix, se recuperará y se lanzará a pelear contra Tsuna e Issei, pero, después de pensarlo bastante, no podía hacer un camino por así decirlo.**

**Xanxus recuperado, haría sufrir a Issei y a Tsuna.**

**a pesar de tener los 10 segundos que Issei tiene de su balance breaker, no había manera de darle un final a ello.**

**ahora quiero protagonizar a Issei también.**

**después de todo, no fue sustituido por Tsuna.**

**y ya se, lo de los nombres raros como albahaca en vez de Basil es raro, pero créanme, no se porque siempre se cambia xd**

**pero bueno, 3 capítulos en una semana, wtf, es muy raro, incluso para mí.**

**pero bueno, están asegurados 3 capítulos más, después de todo, solamente tengo que hacer unos retoques y ya.**

**eso fue todo, hasta luego!**

**-Grifftin.**


	11. las Excaliburs llegan, y el futuro!

-Esperen!.- Grito un castaño con pelo puntiagudos en las calles de Nanimori, junto a un bebe a su lado. - Por favor!, esperen los dos!.-

-Sawada-dono!, Reborn-san!.- dijo un rubio ceniza deteniéndose.

-oh?, Vongola?.- dijo el otro sujeto.

-se...fueron...sin...aahhh...decir una palabra...- dijo Cansado el castaño. - están... volviendo a Italia...?-

-Mis disculpas!- hablo el Rubio ceniza. - he recibido una convocatoria urgente y todos lucían ocupados, así que pensamos...-

-No puedo manejar tristes despedidas.- dijo el otro sujeto.

-Eh...?, Lancia-san, donde esta tu Jakoukyuu?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-hmmm... esa cosa me hubiera traído un montón de problemas de aduana, así que la envié en una campaña de transportes.- contesto Lancia.

-E-Eso tiene sentido...-

-Lancia, oi esto de Chrome... es verdad que fuiste traído aquí por Mukuro?.- Pregunto Seriamente el bebe.

-... nop... no he tenido ningún contacto con Mukuro desde aquella vez.- dijo Lancia. - pero... el día antes de la batalla del cielo, tuve una especie de premonición... quizás fui poseído por el tanto tiempo que soy mas sensible a sus pensamientos que los demás... si ese es el caso... es muy irónico, no?.-

-Lancia-san...-

-No te preocupes por eso. no tengo intención de perdonar a Mukuro, como sea, si esta conexión fue para tu beneficio, estoy mas que satisfecho.- hablo el falso Mukuro.

-Vas a ir... a visitar las casas donde murió tu familia?.- pregunto Basil mirando a Lancia.

-si. lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es arrepentirme el resto de mi vida.-

-eso...-

-ah si, quiero darte esto.- dijo Lancia sacando algo de sus dedos.

-Eh?.-

-Es el recuerdo de mi Jefe... aunque no es tan magnificente como los anillos Vongola.- Dijo Lancia entregándole un anillo a Tsuna.

-Un objeto tan importante... no puedo aceptarlo...-

-no tengas ceremonias conmigo. este es mi único deseo.-

-Oh!, esto es de mi parte!.- Dijo Basil también entregándole algo a Tsuna. - no se si esto funcionara en Sawada-dono... pero por favor, úselas si sucede algo.

-Eh?.-

-No tiene que vernos partir ademas!.- dijo Basil.

-Si.- estuvo de acuerdo Lancia.

-Pero...-

-Ah!.-

-Lambo-san también quiere ir de picnic!- un Lambo salvaje apareció de la nada.

-Que?!.- grito el castaño sorprendido . - La-Lambo!.- Tsuna lo agarro del cuerno . -Espera!, Detente!.-

-jaja, bueno, adiós.- dijo Basil retirándose con Lancia.

-Cuídense!.- se despidió Tsuna.

-Adiooos!.- dijo Lambo.

-Lambo, tu...-

-Eres muy molesto.- Dijo Reborn. -Por cierto, que recibiste de Basil?.-

-eh?, ahora que lo mencionas...- dijo Tsuna viendo lo que tenia en su mano. -...!, Que?!, las píldoras de la ultima voluntad!.-

-Dulce!.- grito Lambo intentando robarle al botella a Tsuna.

-P-Por que darme esto? no tengo uso para ellas!-

-No necesariamente... seras mas perseguido de ahora en adelante. después de todo, seras el Décimo Vongola y eres prometido de Rías.- dijo Reborn.

-Eso ni siquiera es gracioso!.- grito Tsuna.

-Dame!.-

-De ningún modo, Lambo!, si la comes entraras en modo de la Ultima voluntad!, y morir duele!.-

-y también serias molesto en tu ultima voluntad.- dijo Reborn. -Mejor ignóralo, volvamos a la fiesta, nos están esperando.- dijo Reborn para irse .

-S-Si!.-

* * *

-Bien!, Vamos a comenzar nuestra reunión ordinaria... pero, como sabrán, el edificio esta en limpieza anual, por lo cual, hoy usamos la casa de Issei como remplazo para hacer la reunión.- dijo Rías

en la habitación de Issei estaban Rías, Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Asia y Koneko.

-Este mes, hemos tenido... Once contratos por Akeno, Diez por Koneko, Ocho por Yuuto, y tres por Asia.- aviso la pelirroja.

-¡Lo estas haciendo bien, Asia-san!.- alago el caballo.

-ara,ara. ¡no esta mal en absoluto!.- comento Akeno.

-No esta mal para un novato.- dijo Koneko.

-M-Muchas Gracias!.- dijo Asia.

-En cuanto a Issei...- Rías tomo un sorbo de su Té. - cero.-

-L-Lo siento mucho...- dijo Issei apenado rascándose su cabeza.

-Necesitas realizar contratos, o nunca te convertirás en un demonio de clase alta.- dijo Rías.

-¡Lo se!, ¡Voy a llegar a la cima del grupo el próximo mes!.- grito Issei con Voluntad.

-Disculpen!.- dijo alguien entrando a la habitación de Issei, con galletas.

-Oh, Gracias, ¡Madre!.- agradeció el castaño.

-No te preocupes por eso!.- dijo la madre. - están teniendo una reunión del club de Karuta, ¿No es así?.-

-Esa es la peor mentira que haya escuchado.- dijo Issei.

-oh, y... ¡He traído algunas cosas buenas!.- dijo la madre con libros en sus manos.

-¡¿Eh?!.- grito Issei.

* * *

-Esto son Issei y Tsuna-kun en la piscina!.- Dijo la madre de Issei mostrando las fotos que habían en el libro. - se sacaron sus pantalones y empezaron a correr!.-

-¡Ara,Ara, están desnudos!- dijo Akeno con gracia. - son muy adorables.-

-Historia vergonzosa de Issei-senpai y Tsuna-kun al desnudo...- dijo Koneko mirando las fotos.

-Esto fue cuando estaban en el Kinder.- explico la madre. - en ese entonces, Issei ya estaba tras las niñas.-

-Tsuna-kun pequeño... Tsuna-kun pequeño...- Dijeron Rías mirando las fotos en donde salia Tsuna junto a Issei.

-Entiendo exactamente como se siente, Buchou!.- dijo Asia

-Asia, ¿Tu también lo entiendes?.- pregunto Rías con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- estoy tan feliz!.-

_-mierda!, Perdóname Tsuna-kun por hacer que vean fotos vergonzosas de nuestra niñes... pero no tenia idea de que mi madre las mostraría!.- _pensó Issei agarrándose la cabeza con un sonrojo enorme en su cara.

* * *

-Por que siento que están viendo cosas vergonzosas de mi?.- pregunto Tsuna en su habitación, sonrojado.

-No te desconcentres de tu tarea!.- dijo Reborn, explotando una bomba en la cara de Tsuna.

-GYAAA!-

Tsuna estaba haciendo las tareas con la "Ayuda" de Reborn.

* * *

-Por que tienes que mostrar estas cosas?!.- pregunto Issei.

-Ella es una buena madre.- Dijo Kiba alado de Issei, viendo las fotos que tenia el libro que tenia.

-¡aja, si claro!-

-Debe ser agradable vivir con una familia.-

-Oh, cierto, Kiba, ¿Tú...?.- iba a preguntar Issei, antes de que Kiba pasara la pagina.

-Dime, Issei-kun.- llamo el rubio. - esta foto...-

la foto en la cual se refería Kiba era en donde estaban tres niños jugando en frente de una chimenea, y detrás de una espada que al parecer era de adorno.

-Ah, ese es un viejo vecino.- explico el castaño. -Jugábamos con Tsuna-kun y el mucho en ese entonces. se fue porque sus padres tenían un trabajo en el extranjero o algo así... ¿cual era su nombre?... creo que era...-

-Oye, Issei-kun.-

-hm?.-

-¿Te acuerdas de esta espada?.- pregunto Kiba, apuntando con su dedo a la espada que estaba detrás de los tres niños.

-nop, eso fue hace mucho tiempo como para poder recordarla.- dijo Issei.

-Las coincidencias realmente ocurren...- dijo Kiba sonriendo sudando.- Nunca pensé que vería esto de esta forma.-

-Ver, ¿que?.- pregunto Issei.

-se trata... de una Espada Sagrada.-

-Una Espada Sagrada?.-

-No te preocupes por eso...- dijo Kiba cerrando el libro. -Gracias, Issei-kun.-

* * *

-que fue eso?.- pregunto Issei mientras iba en bicicleta hacia un cliente.- Kiba actuó Raro...-

era de noche, ya se había acabado la reunión, todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivos hogares.

-oh, aquí es.- dijo Issei deteniéndose en frente de un edificio.

este bajo de su bicicleta y entro al edificio, dirigiéndose a la habitación del cliente.

-Esta persona probablemente también va a preguntarse "ooh!, por que un demonio usa el timbre?".- dijo Issei con gracia. - y yo le tendré que explicar "ees que yooo"...- la puerta se abrió

-ejem!... ¡Hola!.- saludo Issei. -¿Usted solicito un demonio?. oh,seguramente esta confundido... ¡por supuesto que si!, me gustaría salir del circulo mágico del folleto si pudiera, pero ha algunos problemas con eso.-

-Vamos, pasa.- dijo el cliente.

-uh?.-

-Eres un demonio, ¿no es asi?.- pregunto con una sonrisa el cliente.

el cliente es un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta, su cabello es de color negro, pero en la parte de adelante lo lleva de color amarillo. y tiene una pequeña barba.

* * *

-wow... no parece japones.- dijo Issei, sentándose en el sillón del lobby del cliente, inspeccionando el área.- cual sera su trabajo...?.-

-Toma una copa.- dijo el cliente entrando al lobby con bebidas.

-Oh!, lo siento, soy menor de edad.-

-ouh, ¿en serio?, eso es malo... quería a alguien para compartir un trago.-

-¿ese fue su deseo?.-

-¿ocurre algo?.-

-no, el contrato sera completado una vez conceda su deseo, y sea debidamente compensado.- explico el castaño.

-Whisky es todo lo que tengo, ¿ estas bien con agua?.-

-s-si.-

estos dos empezaron a comenzar una conversación.

el cliente termino tomando mucho

-jajaja!, ¿invocaste una bicicleta debido a que no tienes suficiente poder?.-

-si...-

-¡Vaya tipo!.-

_-Su risa esta empezando a molestarme...-_ pensó el castaño. _\- pero necesito este contrato, ¡Debo aguantar!.- _

-Eso fue divertido... ¿Que quieres de indemnización?.- pregunto el cliente.

-uh?, ¿Eso fue todo?.-

-¿Quieres mi alma o algo así?.-

-¡N-No podría!.- negó rápidamente el castaño. - Conversar con alguien no es nada comparado con eso.-

-Oh, eres muy generoso.-

-Mi maestra prefiere transacciones felices.-

-hm... ¿Que te parece eso?.- pregunto apuntando a la pintura que tenia en su pared.- no es una copia.-

-pero parece muy caro...-

-No tengo mucho mas a la mano... Mi alma es la única otra cosa que puedo darte.-

-E-Esta bien!, tomare la pintura entonces!.-

* * *

-Que sujeto mas extraño...- dijo Issei mientras andaba en bicicleta, con la pintura del cliente en su espalda. - pero, al menos hice un contrato, ¡Así que esto es un paso mas hacia mi meta!, ¡Voy a ser el Rey de los harem!.- grito Issei pedaleando mas rápido.

en medio del camino, su teléfono suena.

Issei detiene su bicicleta para leer el mensaje que le llego.

-Buchou...?.-

* * *

-¿Una fabrica abandonada?.- pregunto el castaño viendo el lugar donde le dijo Rías a donde fuera.

-Por aquí, Issei!.- dijo Rías en la entrada junto a sus demás piezas. - siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí.-

-no se preocupe, pero...¿ Allí adentro?.- pregunto Issei ,refiriéndose al edificio abandonado.

-Definitivamente es un demonio callejero.- dijo Akeno.

-Hemos recibido ordenes para matarlo esta noche.- informo Rías. - Así que esto sera peligroso, estaríamos en desventaja en el interior, hazte a un lado, Asia.-

-¡Si!.-

-Akeno y yo esperaremos fuera.-

-Si, presidenta.- dijo Akeno

-Koneko, Yuuto, Issei, ustedes tres lo atraerán hacia afuera.-

-si.- dijo Koneko.

-¡Entendido!.- dijo Issei. - ¡Boosted Gear!.- en el ante brazo izquierdo de Issei salio un guantelete rojo.

-...- Kiba no respondía.

-¿Yuuto?.- llamo Rías.

-s-si, buchou.- dijo despistado Kiba.

-¡Vamos!, Kiba, Koneko-chan!.- dijo animado Issei, acercándose al edificio.

-si.- Koneko y Kiba le siguieron el paso.

* * *

-Me pregunto que sera...- dijo Issei.- si se trata de otro monstruo...-

-hm!.-

la puerta fue derribada por el puño de Koneko.

-a la fuerza bruta,¿eh?.- dijo Issei.

-Vamos.- dijo Koneko entrando al lugar.

-Si...- Issei le hizo caso.

Kiba no hablo y solamente los siguió.

-No hay nada dentro.- dijo Issei mirando alrededor. -¿Koneko-chan?.-

-...Ya esta aquí.- aviso la peliblanca.

detrás de unas tubos se encontraba una chica de color plateado, con ojos morados.

esta al salir de la mostró su verdadera forma.

sus ojos se agrandaron y un cuerno salio de su frente.

al rededor de su cabeza salieron patas de insectos.

la parte inferior del cuerpo de la chica, era la cola de una araña.

-¿Que?.- dijo Issei sorprendido. -Maldición, ¡¿Un monstruo?!.-

**_-¡Boost!- _**

la monstruo subió al techo y camino rápidamente en esta.

-Yuuto-senpai, por favor.- pidió Koneko.

pero sin recibir una repuesta.

-¡Yuuto-senpai!.- llamo mas fuerte la torre.

-L-Lo siento.- dijo Kiba despistado.

de la cola de la monstruo, arrojo un ácido hacia Koneko, que le dio en su hombro.

el ácido empezó a quemar la ropa de la torre, dejándola medio descubierta.

-¡Tu!.- grito Issei.

**_-¡Boost!- _**

la monstruo bajo rápidamente del techo.

-¡Explosión!.- grito Issei. - ¡Dragón Shocker!.- una esfera mágica de color roja se formo en la mano donde tiene el Sacred Gear.

este le disparo con esa bola a la monstruo, siendo inútil.

la monstruo rompió el ataque de Issei.

-¡Necesito mas poder!.- grito Issei.- ¡Deja de estar parado sin hacer nada!, ¡Príncipe Azul!.-

Kiba volviendo en si, rápidamente con su espada, corto un brazo del monstruo.

pero, Kiba se tropezó con una tubería que había en el suelo, haciendo que se arrodille.

la monstruo que aun estaba en el aire, se iba a caer encima de Kiba, con intenciones de dañarlo.

-¡Kiba!- grito Issei al ver que la Monstruo callo encima de Kiba.

Koneko rápidamente, agarro el brazo de la monstruo.

-Vuela.-

y con su super fuerza de Torre. lanzo por el aire a la monstruo. rompiendo el vidrio que había en el techo.

* * *

-Akeno.- dijo Rías, afuera del Edificio.

-Si, Buchou.- dijo Akeno, quien estaba en el aire con sus alas.

un circulo mágico de color amarillo se formo en la mano levantada de Akeno.

y por encima de la monstruo, el mismo circulo mágico que tenia en la mano de Akeno. y un potente Rayo le impacto, cayendo duramente al suelo, afuera del edificio.

con el cuerpo calcinado.

-Una criatura desobediente, que deja a su amo y persigue sus propios deseos.- empezó a decir Rías mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de la monstruo. - Tal pecado merece un castigo severo. En el nombre del señor Gremory, ¡Voy a castigarte!.-

Rias puso sus manos en frente, haciendo que aparezca un circulo mágico en ellas.

del circulo, salio el ataque de color negro en el centro y rojo en los lados.

impactando al cuerpo de la monstruo

-¡Si!. grito Issei saliendo del edificio junto a Koneko.

Akeno aterrizo alado del castaño. - Ella había perdido por completo su mente, Ya no era nada a lo que pudieras llamar Demonio.-

-Nunca me gustaría ser así...- dijo Issei con un escalofrió.

-No es de extrañar que la orden fuera tan urgente.- comento la reina de Rías.

-Koneko-chan, ¿Estas bien?.- Asia se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba Issei.

-lo siento.- dijo Koneko.

Asia empezó a curar la herida de Koneko.

siendo totalmente curada.

pero, el sonido de una abofeteada resonó en los oídos de todos.

-¿Eso te despertó un poco?.- pregunto Rías en frente de Kiba. - Un paso en falso, y alguien podría haber muerto.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Kiba.

-¿Que sucede contigo?.- pregunto Rías agarrando los hombros del rubio. - nunca te había visto así.-

-este no ha sido mi mejor día.- dijo Kiba. - voy a tener que disculparme por ahora.- dijo haciendo una reverencia, para después retirarse del lugar.

* * *

-¡Kiba!- grito Issei alcanzando al rubio. - ¡Que ha pasado?.- agarro el hombro del espadachín. - Estas actuando muy raro, nunca le dirías eso a la Buchou.-

-No es asunto tuyo.- contesto Kiba cortante mente.

-¡Estoy preocupado!.-

-...¿Preocupado?, ¿Por quien?.-

-!-

-Los demonios son seres naturalmente egocéntricos.- Dijo Kiba sin voltear a mirar a Issei.

-Tú... ¿Estas bromeando?.-

-Sin embargo, me disculpo por lo que paso. Nos vemos.-

-¡Espera!, Dime si algo te tiene así... Somos amigos, ¿No?.-

-amigos...¿eh?.- dijo con gracia Kiba. -Eres muy apasionado, Issei-kun.- Kiba giro a ver a la cara del castaño. -Acabo de recordar algo muy rudimentario.-

-¿Rudimentario?-

-...¿Por que estoy vivo?, ¿Por que estoy luchando?-

-Por la Buchou... ¿No?.-

-No... Yo vivo por venganza.-

-¿Venganza?.-

-La Espada Sagrada Excalibur... su destrucción es por lo que vivo.- dijo Kiba para finalmente retirarse del lugar.

* * *

-Una Espada Sagrada es el peor enemigo de un demonio... Quema a un demonio simplemente tocándolo, y puede destruirlo con un simple rasguño. Una Espada Sagrada puede matar a un demonio.-

-Eso es horrible.- dijo Issei.

Rías, Issei y Asia estaban el el comedor de la casa de Issei.

-Sin embargo, también es cierto que solo unos pocos elegidos pueden utilizarlas. es por eso que la iglesia ha intentado crear un ser artificialmente para que pueda utilizar a Excalibur, una Espada Sagrada.- explico Rías. - Ese es... El Experimento: Espada Sagrada.-

-El Experimento: Espada Sagrada?.- pregunto Issei.

-¡Nunca escuche hablar de eso cuando estaba en la iglesia!.- dijo Asia.

-Eso no es sorprendente... después de todo, sucedió hace mucho tiempo, me dijeron que fue un completo fracaso... Bueno... Yuuto...es un sobreviviente.-

-¿Que...?- dijo Asia.

-U-Un segundo.- dijo Issei, parándose y buscar algo por su habitación. -aquí esta!:- dijo Sacando un libro de Fotos.

el puso el libro en su escritorio, y fue buscando una pagina en especifica.

-...Kiba... Vio esto y dijo que era una Espada Sagrada.- dijo Issei, apuntando a la foto que Kiba vio.

-¡¿Que?!.- dijo Asia sorprendida.

-hmm...No es tan poderosa como Excalibur, pero tiene razón, es una Espada Sagrada. - dijo Seriamente Rías.

-Comenzó a actuar raro después de ver esa foto.- explico Issei.

-¡No puedo creer que hubiera una tan cerca de ti!.- dijo Asia sorprendida.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!, Fui a la iglesia con la familia de este chico un par de veces.- dijo Issei apuntando al chico que estaba alado de Tsuna.

-Ya veo... Ahora entiendo por que el propietario anterior desapareció... pero...- dijo Rías seriamente.

-Buchou?.- pregunto Asia.

-Oh, lo siento, se me esta haciendo tarde.- dijo Rías levantándose.

-uh?, a donde va?.- pregunto Issei.

-A dormir, con Tsuna-kun.- dijo Rías saliendo de la puerta.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- gritaron Issei y Asia. sorprendidos, pero una con celos.

\- nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Rías, yéndose hacia la casa de Tsuna, que justamente era alado.

-V-Vaya... que sorpresa.- dijo Impactado Issei. - no tenia idea de que Buchou vivía con Tsuna-kun... pero supongo que tiene sentido , después de todo, son comprometidos.-

-Hiiee!, Rías-san?, que haces en mi habitación?!.- se escucho la voz de Tsuna en su habitación.

-oh... bueno... parece que Tsuna-kun aun no se acostumbra...- dijo Issei sonriendo. - tu que crees?... Asia...Asia?- Asia había desaparecido apenas giro su cabeza para verla.- a donde se fue?.-

-A-Asia-san?!, porque están ustedes dos aquí?!, y porque se están desvistiendo?!.- grito Tsuna.

-oh, con que allí esta.- dijo Issei sonriendo.- bueno, a dormir!.-

-aaahh!, me partirán a la mitad!, no me estiren de los brazos!.-

-¡Que envidia te tengo, Tsuna-kun!.- dijo Issei totalmente celoso.

-Ayuda!.-

* * *

**Al Día siguiente.**

era un dia soleado para los de Kuoh.

las aves cantaban.

la temperatura era estable.

ni hacia calor ni frio

era un día perfecto.

-¡Buenos dias!, ¡Splash!, ¡Tee Hee!- 

sonó la alarma de cierto pervertido de Kuoh.

-¡Buenos Dias!, ¡Splash!, ¡Tee Hee!- 

-uuuhh.- Bostezo Issei, levantándose de su cama, apagando la alarma.

-**_Oye, compañero.- _**dijo una voz

-eh?!.- dijo Issei alarmado.

**_-Buenos días, perdón por interrumpir tu sueño.- _**

-oh, Ddraig... que sucede?.- pregunto el castaño mirando su mano.

en su mano, había una luz verde que indicaba que Ddraig le estaba hablando.

**_-me he salido de mi camino para advertirte...- _**

-¿Advertirme?.- dijo Preocupado Issei.

**_-He estado sintiendo una enorme fuerza cerca tuyo últimamente.- _**dijo Ddraig. **_-he tenido problemas al intentar dormir.- _**

-hmm... puede ser que sea porque Tsuna esta aquí, no?... el es muy... poderoso. - explico Issei.

**_-Si esa fuerza fuera de uno de tus amigos, no me importaría mucho.- _**contesto Ddraig.

-Entonces, ¿Estas diciendo que es un enemigo?.-

**_-Solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado... Nunca sabes cuando pueda atacarte el Blanco.- _**

-¿El Blanco?, Recuerdo haberte escuchado hablar de eso anteriormente. -

**_-El Dragón Blanco: Vanishing _****_Dragón.-_**

-¿Vanishing Dragón?.-

**_-Nosotros somos conocidos como los dos Dragones Celestiales, Pero nunca nos llevamos bien.- _**

-Eh?.-

**_-Los poseedores de los dos Dragones están destinados a pelear mutuamente.- _**

-¿Poseedores?.- pregunto el castaño.- estas diciendo que existe otro tipo con una Sacred Gear como la mía?.-

**_-Así es.- _**

-¿Y tengo que luchar contra el en algún momento en el futuro?.-

**_-Exactamente.- _**

-¡¿Primero, te metes en mi cuerpo y luego esto?!.-

**_-Obtuviste el poder de un dragón a cambio, ¿No?.-_**

-No es como si hubiera olvidado eso... no hubiera podido pelear contra Raiser sin el... je... estuve a la par con Tsuna-kun... ¿Pero sabes que, Ddraig?, Déjame decirte algo.-

**_-¿Que?.- _**

-ahem... Escucha cuidadosamente.- Issei se levanto de su cama. - ¡Quiero convertirme en un Demonio de Clase Alta y convertirme en el Rey del Harem!, ¡Voy a tener multitud de chicas como mis sirvientas, y crear mi propia brigada de linduras!, ¡Ese es mi sueño!-

**_-...Bwjajajaja!.- _**se rió Ddraig. **_-¡Es la primera vez que he tenido a un portador con un sueño como ese!.- _**

-¿Eso... me convierte en el mas raro?.-

**_-... de hecho, es un sueño alcanzable. El poder de un Dragón puede dominar e hipnotizar a aquellos cerca de ti. A pesar que algunos lo encuentren repulsivo, muchas mujeres se encuentran hechizadas y se ven atraídas.-_**

-¡¿E-En serio?!- pregunto emocionado el castaño.

**_-Claro. Mis portadores siempre se han visto rodeados de mujeres.- _**

-¡No sabia que fueras un Sacred Gear tan fabuloso!.- grito Issei llorando

-R-Rías-san?!, A-Asia-san?!, que hacen desnudas en mi cama¡?!.- grito alguien

**_-... pero... también existe la competencia.- _**dijo Ddraig con una gota de sudor.

-...lo se...- dijo desanimado el castaño.

**_-... pero bueno... después de todo, es el Décimo Vongola, siempre los Mafiosos tendrán chicas atrás de ellos.- _**dijo Ddraig.

-...espera...- dijo Issei pensando. -¡Tengo una idea!.- grito motivado.

**_-hm?, cual es?.- _**

-mi amigo de la infancia es el décimo jefe de la mafia, específicamente de la mafia mas poderosa de todo el mundo.- comenzó explicar el castaño . - Si lo convenzo de que me una a la mafia... Podría tener mi harem un poco mas fácil!.-

**_-... mierda, quisiera contradecirte pero, puede funcionar. -_**

-¡¿Enserio?!.- grito emocionado el castaño.

**_-Bueno, creo que puedo ayudarte de en vez en cuando por diversión... sin embargo, ¡No olvides mi advertencia!.- _**

-¿La... Poderosa... Fuerza?.

* * *

**En la escuela de Kuoh.**

Souna, y su Reina, Tsubaki, se estaban dirigiendo a su escuela.

Souna leyendo su libro, y Tsubaki acompañándola.

pero, Souna cerra su libro de repente.

-Presidenta?.- pregunto Tsubaki.

-Parece... que tenemos invitados.- dijo Souna viendo a dos chicas con túnicas blancas en la entrada de su escuela.

-...Una Espada Sagrada...- dijo seriamente Souna.

* * *

-Se me hace tarde!.- grito un castaño corriendo por los pasillos de su escuela.

_-no pensé que Rías-san y Asia-san me abandonarían!.- _Pensó el castaño, con una gota de Sudor.

este sin fijarse por donde corría, se choco con alguien.

-ugh... eh!, perdón... Kiba?.- pregunto el castaño al ver al rubio parado.

este solamente lo ignoro y siguió caminando.

-Kiba...?- se pregunto el castaño. _-Algo sucedió... estoy seguro de eso... su expresión y su actitud no es la del Kiba que yo conozco.- _pensó el castaño. _\- le preguntare a Koneko-chan, ella debe de saber algo. - _

este se paro y fue directamente a su clase.

el debería saber lo que pasaba con el.

este al llegar a su clase, fue regañado por su profesor, y luego, se dirigió a su asiento, que afortunadamente es alado de Koneko.

-tss... shinro...Koneko-chan...-Koneko-chan...- susurro el castaño a su compañera.

-...si quieres saber que le pasa a Yuuto-senpai, sera mejor que lo hablemos en el club.- susurro Koneko mirándolo de re ojo.

-bien...- dijo el castaño.

* * *

-¡Wow!, Quedo como un acabado reluciente!.- dijo Asia impresionada por la limpieza que tuvo su edifico abandonado donde se sitúa su club.

-¡Si!, todo tiene su refleja!.- dijo Issei.

-¿Huh?- dijo Asia, caminando por el pasillo, llegando a una escalera -¿Que es ese cuarto de ahí abajo?-

-Oh, ese cuarto siempre ha estado cerrado.- dijo Issei - Lo llamamos "El Cuarto Prohibido".-

* * *

-Ahora que el edificio esta impecable, podemos comenzar de nuevo.- dijo Rías sonriente.

-e-espere... perdón por mi presencia aquí pero... ¿Donde esta Kiba?... y... ¿Que pasa con el?.- pregunto Tsuna sentado alado de Koneko, quien comía un dulce.

-Yuuto-senpai no vino a la escuela hoy.- dijo Koneko.

-E-Esperen un momento!.- llamo Tsuna. - Yo me lo cruce esta mañana por los pasillos, no sabia por donde iba porque se me hacia tarde... pero, si estuvo aquí.-

-hm, entonces es por eso que preguntaste por el.- dijo Koneko.

-s-si...-

-Buchou... ¿Puede que esto tenga algo que ver con nuestra charla de ayer?.- pregunto Issei, mirando a su ama.

Rías no respondió.

-C-Charla de ayer?, de que hablan?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Por favor dígame, Buchou.- insistió Issei. - ¿Que tiene que ver Kiba con las Espadas Sagradas?.-

-E-Espadas Sagradas...?- pregunto Tsuna, confuso.

-¿Ya te dije que Yuuto es un sobreviviente de los experimentos con Espadas Sagradas, cierto?.- Dijo Rías seriamente.

-si.- confirmo Issei.

-...- Tsuna solamente se quedo en silencio, al igual que Koneko.

-Habían muchos mas niños que podían ser compatibles con Excalibur.-

eso alarmo a todos.

-Esto sucede porque hay 7 Espadas conocidas como Excalibur.-

-siete?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-La Excalibur original fue destruida en pedazos hace mucho tiempo, la iglesia encontró esos fragmentos y uso alquimia para forjar 7 nuevas Espadas.-

-¿Eso significa que Kiba puede usarlas?.- pregunto Issei.

-Yuuto, y los otros sujetos de pruebas, Fallaron en ser compatibles con las Excalibur... El experimento fue un fracaso.-

-¿Un fracaso?.- pregunto Asia.

-En consecuencia, el líder de los experimentos decidió deshacerse de todos los sujetos de prueba-

-Deshacerse de...- dijo Issei.

-Eso significa...- dijo Tsuna impactado.

-El estaba casi muerto.- dijo seriamente Rías. -Sin embargo, era el único que escapó, y con su vida desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos, tenia un deseo apasionado de venganza. viendo su fuerte determinación, quería darle un buen uso como un demonio.-

-Y así fue como transformaste a Kiba-san en demonio...- dijo seriamente el castaño, con sus ojos siendo cubiertos por su cabello.

-por eso, cuando vio esa foto... el...- dijo Issei.

-Solo lo mantendremos vigilado por un tiempo.- dijo Rías sonriendo.

-Ara,Ara, ¿Ya estamos todos reunidos?.- pregunto Akeno entrando por una puerta. - oh, que sorpresa, Tsuna-kun, que haces aquí?.- pregunto Akeno.

-Nada... me retiro.- dijo el castaño parándose del sillón, dirigiéndose a la puerta en donde se encontraba Akeno.

-Akeno, por que tardaste?.- pregunto Rías.

-Traje algunos invitados.- dijo Akeno.

-con permiso...- dijo Souna entrando con Tsubaki, pero se detiene al tener a Tsuna en frente suya.

-S-Souna-san.- dijo Tsuna

-...Sawada.- saludo Souna. - Felicidades por ganar tu batalla de los anillos. - sonrió la chica.

-G-Gracias...- dijo el castaño rascándose su cabello.

-y.. gracias por darle una paliza a Raiser... nunca me callo bien.- dijo Souna.

-...- dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-Yo a mis compromisos los decido cuando juego ajedrez, si ellos me ganan, me comprometen con el.- informo Souna.

-Y eso significa...- dijo Tsuna.

-no tengo ningún compromiso, siempre gano en el ajedrez.- dijo Souna sonriendo.

-genial!.- dijo Tsuna. - bueno... me tengo que ir, fue un buen gusto verla de vuelta, Souna-san.- dijo Tsuna.- y tu... puedes decirme tu nombre?.-

-solamente dime Tsubaki.- dijo la Reina.

-Esta bien... Tsubaki-senpai.- dijo el castaño para irse.

-Espera Tsuna-kun!, voy contigo.- dijo Issei, agarrando sus cosas.

-Yo también voy!.- dijo Asia, haciendo lo mismo.

-Igualmente tengo que irme.- dijo Koneko.

los cuatros chicos se fueron del lugar.

-... bueno... a que vinieron?.- pregunto Rías.

-Rías...¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa?.- pregunto la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. - Nadie interferirá allí.-

-... eso suena como algo serio.- dijo Rías.

-Lo es.-

-... entiendo.-

* * *

-¿Me pregunto... que pasara?.- pregunto Tsuna. -Incluso la presidenta del consejo se veia preocupada.-

-quien sabe.- dijo Asia.

-¿Que piensas, Koneko-chan?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-nada.- contesto la chica. -La Presidenta siempre hará lo correcto. Ademas, por el momento estoy mas preocupada por Yuuto-senpai.-

-Todos lo estamos...- dijo el Décimo Vongola.

-La Presidenta pudo haberlo dicho antes, pero quiero por lo menos ser de alguna ayuda.- dijo Issei. - como amigos... no solo como un miembro de la familia.-

-lo se... Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Koneko, yéndose por otro camino.

-Nos vemos, Koneko-chan.- se despidieron Issei y Asia.

-Ten cuidad.- dijo Tsuna.

-Akeno-san y Koneko-chan...- dijo Issei.

-que pasa con ellas?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Nada, solamente me pregunto si tuvieron algún tipo de problema cuando se convirtieron en Demonios.- contesto el pervertido. - Como nosotros, o Kiba.-

* * *

Rías, Akeno, Souna y Tsubaki entraron a un lugar, que parecía a un sauna.

todas llevaban sus toallas cubriendo sus cuerpos.

-Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que vine aquí.- dijo Rías, sacándose su toalla.

-¿Has venido antes?.- pregunto Akeno, haciendo lo mismo.

-Usamos este lugar para hablar de cosas privadas.- dijo Souna, sacándose su toalla.

Tsubaki hizo lo mismo.

-Este es un sauna que personalmente he preparado para nosotras.- informo Souna.

-Es un reino alternativo que esta conectado directamente a la Sede de Souna-sama.- dijo Tsubaki.- Nadie es capaz de entrar una vez que la entrada es sellada.-

-No es de extrañar que cualquier cosa hablada aquí siga siendo un secreto.- Dijo Akeno.

-Aunque la mayor parte en realidad son cosas triviales, como ser regañada por nuestras madres, o alguna otra cosa.- dijo Rías.- en cuando a Souna, por lo general gira en torno a su hermana mayor, ¿Verdad?.-

-Ara,Ara, así que ustedes dos también vinieron de esa Era.-

-Es una vieja historia de hace mucho.- dijo algo sonrojada Souna.

-Pero, no hemos venido hasta aquí para hablar de cosas triviales, ¿Verdad?.- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-... esta mañana, tuve contacto con dos personas de la iglesia.-

-¿Contacto?.- Pregunto Akeno.

-No los había visto en esta ciudad desde hace un tiempo... ¿Y que buscaban?.- pregunto Rías.

-Buscaban hablar contigo, Rías.- dijo seriamente Souna.

-¿Personas de la iglesia buscan hablar con un Demonio?, debes estar bromeando... en cualquier caso, esto no es bueno.- dijo Rías.- Y bien, ¿Que les dijiste?.-

-Acepté, Mañana después de la escuela, visitaran le Club.-

-¿Eh?.-

-Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa.-

-Estos dos socios de la iglesia tenían una Espada Sagrada con ellos.- dijo Tsubaki.

-¡¿Una Espada Sagrada?!.- pregunto sorprendida Akeno.

-¿Socios de la iglesia con una Espada Sagrada?.- pregunto Rías.- ¿En esta ciudad de todos los lugares?... ¿Tal vez hay una filial de la iglesia en esta ciudad?-

Rías estuvo pensando, hasta que recordó cierta foto.

-podría ser que...-

* * *

Tsuna, Issei y Asia ya habían llegado a la calle en donde estaban sus casas.

pero ambos demonios se detuvieron de repente.

-M-Me esta dando escalofríos.- dijo Asia.

-si, a mi también.- dijo Issei.

-Están bien?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-He tenido esta sensación antes.- dijo Issei.

-¡¿Lo has sentido antes?!.- pregunto Asia.

-Cuando te conocí y fui a esa Iglesia...

y...-

Recuerdos invadieron la mente del castaño.

sangre.

un cadáver clavado en la pared.

y un loco desquiciado riéndose.

-¡Oka-san!.- grito Issei preocupado.

corriendo hacia su casa.

-Issei-san!.- grito Asia corriendo con Issei.

-¡¿Chicos?!.- grito Tsuna preocupado, siguiendo a ambos demonios.

* * *

-Discúlpanos, Souna.- Rías se paro.-debemos volver inmediatamente. Issei y Asia están en peligro.-

* * *

-¡Oka-san!.- grito Issei abriendo la puerta, para correr junto a Tsuna y Asia al lobby.

-...Oka-san...?- pregunto el castaño abriendo la puerta.

-Oh!, Issei, Asia, Tsuna,¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!.- dijo la madre del castaño. - ¿ por que se ven sorprendidos?.-

_-¡Esa sensación debió haber sido por esas dos!.-_ pensó Issei.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin verlos, Tsuna-kun, Issei-kun.- dijo la chica de pelo castaño. - ¿Se acuerdan de mi?. ¡Soy yo!.-

-uh...- Dijo Issei.

-¡Mira, esta chica de aquí!.- dijo la madre del castaño.

-I-Irina-san?!.- grito Tsuna sorprendido.

Irina tiene la apariencia de una hermosa joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei.

con un largo cabello castaño claro y con sus ojos de color violeta.

su cabello esta usualmente agarrado en coletas, una con una liga azul.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- grito Issei sorprendido.- pero... ella era tan masculina en esa época.-

-¡Pero ahora es completamente lo opuesto!.- dijo la madre.- ¡Casi no la reconozco!.-

-te dije que era mujer.- dijo Tsuna.

-¡¿Enserio?!, te juro que pensaba que era un niño.- dijo Issei.

-Eso es realmente descortés, ¿Sabes?.- dijo la madre algo molesta.

-N-No, Yo...-

-Puedo entenderlo.- dijo Irina. - Era muy masculina en ese entonces.-

-oh, yo... lo siento.-

Pero parece que han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos separamos.- dijo mirando a los dos chicos castaños.

-¿Huh?.- dijeron los dos castaños.

-¡Nunca puedes predecir como cambia la gente!.- dijo Irina con una sonrisa.

Issei fijo su mirada a la chica que estaba alado de Irina.

* * *

-Estoy tan aliviada con que estén bien, lo lamento mucho, debería ser mas cautelosa con las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor.- dijo abrazando a los dos demonios.- Vine preparada para lo peor, pero... Tsuna-kun estaba con ustedes, así que exagere un poco...-

-emm... si?.- dijo el castaño en el marco de la habitación de Issei. _-Literalmente no entiendo lo que esta pasando aquí... pero, estoy seguro que debe ser por las Espada Sagradas... y parece, que la chica que estaba alado de Irina-san... tenia una... que seria la gran cosa que tenia en su lado entonces?.- _pensó Tsuna.

-Estoy tan aliviada... estaré mucho, mucho mas pendiente de ustedes dos desde ahora en adelante.-

-hm... ya se hace tarde... mejor me voy.- dijo Tsuna sintiéndose incomodo y excluido.

-cierto... yo también me voy...- dijo Rías dejando de abrazar a los demonios. - Vamos, Tsuna-kun.-

-¡¿Que?!.- grito el castaño sorprendido. -¿Otra vez dormirás en mi casa?... esta bien... me voy adelantando.- dijo Tsuna saliendo de la casa de Issei.

-...Issei, ¿Estaban hablando con tu madre?.- pregunto Rías seriamente.

-Si. me invente una excusa para lograr que Asia se quedara acá.- explico Issei. -Pero... parece que saben que somos demonios... y que Tsuna-kun es el Décimo Jefe de la Familia Vongola.-

-Bueno, eso esta bien.- Dijo Rías. -No se a que vinieron, pero tendré una reunión con ellas mañana, igualmente.-

-M-Mañana?.- pregunto Issei.

-Mañana después de la escuela, irán a la sala del Club.-

* * *

-Reborn... podrías buscarme información...?- pregunto el castaño, mirando a un Reborn tomando Cafe.

-hm?, tarea de la escuela?, ya sabes que debes de hacerlas...- el pequeño fue interrumpido.

-El Experimento: Espada Sagrada...?.-

-...- Reborn dejo de tomar su café. - Experimento...?.- hablo seriamente el mafioso.

-si.-

-... he escuchado de el... en realidad, es muy parecido a lo que le paso a Mukuro.- dijo Reborn.

-podrías buscarme información...?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Por que tan interesado?.-

-Kiba-san... es un sobreviviente de ese experimento.-

-...entiendo, no sera fácil, pero, veremos que podremos sacar de información.- dijo Reborn.

Reborn sabia Tsuna nunca es de pedirle cosas, mas cuando el sabe que de seguro le deberá algo.

pero eso cambia cuando Tsuna lo quiere seriamente.

cuando alguien importante para el es involucrado en ello.

* * *

-Les agradecemos su cooperación.- dijo una chica. - Soy Xenovia.-

Xenovia, quien justamente era la chica quien estaba sentado alado de Irina en la casa de Issei, es una joven de la misma edad de Issei.

tiene el cabello corto de color azul claro, con un mechón verde a la altura de su frente.

sus ojos son de color café.

-Soy Shído Irina.- se presento la amiga de la infancia de Tsuna e Issei.

-¿Por que razón los siervos de Dios desearían conocer a un Demonio?.- pregunto Rías sentada en el sofá, con sus piernas cruzadas.

-Aunque aun no ha sido ubicada, los seis restantes Excalibur se encontraban en tres divisiones de la iglesia.- explico Xenovia.- pero tres de ellas han sido robadas por Ángeles Caídos.- sorprendiendo a casi todos los demonios, a excepción de Koneko.

-¿Robado?.- pregunto Issei.

-Las que tenemos son estas, la Espada Sagrada de la Destrucción, Excalibur Destruction...- dijo Xenovia mostrando la gran espada que tenia en sus manos

-...Y mi Espada Sagrada de Mimetismo, ¡Excalibur Mimic!.- dijo Irina mostrando una cuerda que tenia en su brazo.

-Y bien...¿Que quieren de nosotros?.- pregunto la Heredera Gremory.

-Este particular problema es entre nosotros y los Ángeles Caídos. No podemos darnos el lujo de hacerle frente a los Demonios de esta ciudad.- dijo Xenovia.

-Estas muy pendiente de todo, ¿Pensabas que estaría de parte de los Ángeles Caídos para hacerle algo a las Espadas Sagradas?.- pregunto Rías seriamente.

-Los Demonios desprecian las Espadas Sagradas. Estas en la misma posición que los Ángeles Caídos.- dijo igual de seria Xenovia.

Los ojos azules de Rías se volvieron en unos rojos amenazantes.

_-¡Buchou se esta enojando!.- _pensó Issei nervioso.

-Si es necesario, te destruiremos completamente, incluso si eres la hermana de Satanás.

-ya veo, si sabes mucho, entonces déjame decirte algo mas.- dijo Rías con una sonrisa .-yo nunca estaría de lado de un Ángel Ciado, en nombre de la Familia Gremory,juro que jamas haría ninguna cosa para humillar a Satanás.-

-hm, me alegra oírte decir eso.- dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa.- Eso es exactamente lo que nuestra Sede esperaba. estaba seguro de que la hermana de Satanás no seria tan tonta.-

-¿Entonces solo querían saber que no estuviera en contra de ustedes y su Dios, cierto?.-

-Claro, Simplemente queremos que prometas que no intervendrás en esta dura prueba.-

-Entendido.-

-bien, eso es todo, Gracias por su tiempo.- Xenovia e Irina se levantaron del sofá.

-¿No se quedaran por un poco de té?.- pregunto Rías.

-Lo siento, pero no podemos entablar amistad con demonios.- dijo Xenovia, retirándose con Irina.

-Bueno, nos despedimos ahora.- dijo Rías.

pero antes de que se fueran, Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia.- Me he estado preguntando esto desde que visite la casa de Hyoudou Issei.- dijo Xenovia. -¿Eres Asia Argento?.-

-S-Si.- respondió nerviosa la rubia.

-Nunca pensé que vería a una **Bruja** aquí.- dijo Xenovia seriamente.

Asia solamente se asusto mas.

-¿Ah, tu eres esa ex-monja que se convirtió en una Bruja?.- pregunto inocentemente Irina. - He oído que fuiste exiliada, porque incluso curabas a los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos, ¡Pero no sabia que te habías convertido en un Demonio!.-

-Um...Yo...- Asia solamente sujetaba su ropa.

-Asia...- dijo Issei.

-Pensar que un Santo se ha convertido en un Demonio... Nadie es perfecto, supongo.- siguió hablando Xenovia.

-¡Hey!.- grito Issei.- ¡Cállense de una maldita vez!.- intento ponerse en frente de las chicas.

-Issei-senpai.- Koneko detuvo a Issei.

_-... Se que no puedo causar problemas con estas dos en este momento... pero aun así...- _pensó el castaño.

-¿Todavía crees en nuestro Dios?.- pregunto Xenovia.

-Xenovia, ella es un Demonio.- dijo con gracia Irina.

-No, algunos blasfemos sienten algo de culpa y conservan un poco su fe.- dijo seriamente la peli azul. - Puedo sentir eso emanando de ella.-

-¿Oh, enserio?- dijo Irina. - Oye, Asia-san, ¿Todavía crees en el Señor,¡¿A pesar de que eres un Demonio?!.-

-...S-Simplemente... no puedo dejarlo de lado... creeré en el toda mi vida...-

-...En ese caso...Vamos a matarte ahora.- dijo Xenovia acercándose a la rubia. - Los pecados que has cometido, te serán perdonados por Dios... Te juzgaré...en nombre de Dios.-

Issei ya estaba molesto, intento acercarse a las chicas pero Koneko lo detuvo.

-Ya fue suficiente.- dijo Rías parándose de donde estaba sentada.- Si vas a menospreciar a mi siervo...-

-No la estoy menospreciando.- dijo con una sonrisa Xenovia. -Este es mi deber como una mujer de fe.-

-¡¿Pero que mierda dices?!.- grito Issei, escapando del agarre de Koneko, poniéndose en frente de Asia.

-¡Issei!.- dijo Rías.

-¡No debes...!.- dijo Akeno.

-¡¿Llamaste a Asia Bruja?!.-

-Creo que es un termino apropiado para ella.-

-¡Vete al infierno!.- grito molesto el castaño. -Ustedes son los que comenzaron llamarla Santa... pero aun así Asia...¡siempre estaba sola!.-

Issei era el único que conocía mas a Asia.

-Un Santo necesita solo el amor de Dios. Aquellos que buscan mas amor o amistad no son dignos de santidad.-dijo Xenovia.

-A la mierda con tu fe... y tu Dios. ¡Todos son idiotas por no entender la bondad de Asia!.-

aunque Rías mostraba una cara de seriedad, por dentro estaba orgullosa por su peón.

-¿Que eres para Asia Argento?.-

-¡Su familia!,¡Su amigo!, ¡Su aliado!.- grito Issei. -Si le haces algo a Asia, ¡No dudare en luchar contra cada una de ustedes!.-

-...¿Puedo considerarlo como un desafió a toda la iglesia?.- pregunto Xenovia.- Una audaz declaración de un Demonio tan débil.- dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa.

-Issei, ya basta.- dijo Rías.

-Muy bien. yo seré tu oponente.- dijo el caballo de Rías, apoyado en una pared.

-y tu, ¿Quien eres?.-

-Dime, Tu senpai.- dijo con una sonrisa Kiba.

-...¿Yuuto?.-

* * *

en las afueras del edificio abandonado.

entre los arboles estaban Issei y Kiba en un lado.

mientras que por el otro, estaban Xenovia e Irina.

-Vamos a empezar.- dijo Xenovia.

para que junto a Irina, se saquen sus dos mantas blancas.

la ropa que tenían debajo de esa manta era un leotardo ceñido de manga corta con hombreras, a excepciona de Irina, quien no los tiene.

largos guantes sin dedos que se extienden hasta sus bíceps y botas hasta los muslos, todo adornado con cintas.

-¿Esto realmente esta bien?.- pregunto Akeno. -¿Deberíamos luchar contra los aliados de la Iglesia bajo nuestra propia voluntad?.-

-digamos que... esto es simplemente un enfrentamiento no oficial.- contesto Rías.

-¡Si alguno de nuestros superiores se enteraran, estaríamos en serios problemas!.- dijo Irina, agarrando su cuerda, que rápidamente apenas la movió, se volvió una Espada.

-Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no matarlos.- dijo Xenovia, desenfundando su gran Espada.

la Espada Sagrada de Xenovia, tiene un gran filo en el medio, y en los lados de abajo de la hoja, dos hojas extras.

-hmm jajaja.- Rió el rubio.

-Te estas burlando?.- pregunto Xenovia.

-Si, porque finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando para destruir.- en el suelo, salieron varias espadas por alrededor de donde estaba Kiba.

...Sword Birth... ya veo.- dijo Xenovia. -Se decía que un sujeto experimental escapo con una de las Espadas Sagradas a su disposición.-

-¡Hyoudou Issei-kun!.- llamo Irina con estrella en sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que?.- pregunto el castaño.

-No puedo creer que mi viejo amigo se haya convertido en un Demonio durante nuestros años separados. ¡¿El destino esta jugando con nosotros para provocar una tragedia?!-

-¡¿Que?!.-

-¡Finalmente llegue a ser compatible con una Espada Sagrada e incluso volé sobre el mar, pensando que podría ser de utilidad!. ¿Podría ser esta otra obra de las pruebas del Señor?. ¡Aunque superar esto hará que este un paso mas cerca a el!.- dijo Irina, haciendo poses raras.

-ella... esta completamente perdida en su fe...- dijo Issei.

-Ven, Issei-kun, ¡Déjame usar mi Excalibur para castigarte por tus pecados!. ¡Amen!.- grito Irina, para rápidamente acercarse corriendo hacia Issei.

-no entiendo lo que esta pasando, pero... ¡Boosted Gear!.- en el ante brazo izquierdo de Issei, se mostró el guantelete Rojo.

**_-¡Boost!.-_**

Irina dio un salto, lista para dar un corte vertical.

-¡Amen!.-

Issei, rápidamente esquiva el corte saltando hacia atrás. -¡Eso estuvo cerca!.- dijo el castaño nervioso .- ¡"Sparring" mi trasero!, ¡Tratas de matarme!.-

-¡Volví a mi ciudad natal después de muchos años, solo para matar a mi amigo de la infancia!, ¡Oh, que cruel es el Señor!.- dijo Sonrojada Irina.

-Intenta que no te golpee directamente, Issei.- dijo Rías.

-¡Muy bien, Buchou!.- dijo el castaño.

**_-¡Boost!.- _**

-El Guante del Dragón Rojo, adicionado a la Twilight Healing de Asia Argento, y tu Sword Birth...- dijo Xenovia. - Todas esas Piezas Sagradas son verdaderamente únicas.-

-Mi habilidad viene del odio que le tengo a mis secuestradores... nacido como fueron asesinados en las profundidades de la desesperación.- dijo Kiba, atacando a Xenovia.

quien esta se cubrió con su Espada Sagrada.

-Y usare esta habilidad para acabar con las Excaliburs y sus portadores!.- grito Kiba, siguiendo atacando a Xenovia.

-...El simple rasguño de una Espada Sagrada es doloroso para un demonio.- dijo Akeno. - Estamos en una gran desventaja.-

-Yuuto puede compensarlo con su velocidad.- Dijo Rías. - Pero en cuanto a Issei...-

Issei, en un movimiento desesperado, utilizo su guante del Dragón para cubrirse del ataque de Irina, cosa que fue totalmente bueno.

-Supongo que la Espada Sagrada no tienen ningún efecto sobre ese brazo.- dijo Rías.

-Es cierto, su brazo izquierdo es un Dragón.- dijo Akeno.

-¡No deberías ser tan fuerte, Issei-kun!.- dijo molesta la castaña.

-No tengo otra opción... ¡No, solo lo lamentare si no hago esto!.- dijo Issei. - ¡No, esta es la única oportunidad que tendré!.-

**_-¡Boost!.- _**

_-Shídou Irina... ¡Disfrutare cada centímetro de tu cuerpo bien desarrollado!.- _pensó el castaño.

-¡Que pasa con esa mirada pervertida?.- pregunto Irina.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo Koneko.

-hm?.-

-Issei-senpai puede destruir por completo la ropa de cualquier mujer solo tocándola.-

-¡¿La ropa?!.- dijo Irina.

-¡Koneko-chan!, porque ayudas al enemigo?... y en que momento te demostré mi técnica?!.- grito Issei.

-en la batalla de los anillos, cuando apareció Raiser, yo y Ryohei-senpai te encontramos peleando con piezas de Raiser, en el edificio en donde parece que chocaste cuando Raiser te golpeo o algo. pensábamos ayudarte ...pero... cuando tocaste su ropa... Pervertido.- explico Koneko.

-¡¿Pero entonces porque le dices?!.-

-Sencillo, Eres el enemigo de las mujeres.-

-ugh!, un golpe bajo...- dijo desanimado Issei.

-¡Que habilidad satánica, Issei-kun!.- dijo Irina. - ¡No solo te has convertido en un demonio, si no que también has manchado tu corazón!.- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.- ¡Señor, te ruego que no perdones a este pecador pervertido, y que me ayudaras a cuidar a Tsuna-kun de ser influenciado por Issei-kun!.- dijo con sus ojos iluminados.

-...El es el enemigo de todas nosotras.- dijo Koneko.

el choque de espadas sonó fuertemente.

Kiba en el suelo, clavo la espada que estaba usando en el suelo, y agarro otras dos que estaban en el suelo. -¡Redúcete a cenizas y se congelada!.-

una de las espadas de Kiba estaba encendida en llamas, mientras que la otra tenia una hoja totalmente fría.

Kiba fue rápidamente hacia Xenovia, atacando con sus espadas.

-¡Débil!.- grito Xenovia, destruyendo las dos espadas de Kiba en un solo ataque de su Excalibur- estas giro su espada por encima de su cabeza, para luego, clavarla en el suelo.

un gigante cráter apareció en donde se clavo la espada.

-¡Hay una razón por la que la Excalíbur Destruction, es llamada la Espada Sagrada de la destrucción!.- dijo Xenovia sacando la espada del suelo.

-...Solo una de las siete piezas tiene tanto poder... destruirlas a todas va a ser una batalla cuesta arriba.- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Kiba, estas...- dijo Issei preocupado.

-Cielos, esa Xenovia, siempre precipitándose de la nada.- dijo Irina limpiándose la suciedad de su ropa. - Bueno, entonces, terminemos con esto.- dijo Irina agarrando su espada.

para que rápidamente salte hacia Issei, con intenciones de dar un ataque en vertical.

**_-¡Boost!.- _**

-¡Ahora!.-

**_-¡Explosíon!.- _**

Magia desbordaba del cuerpo de Issei.

Issei saco sus alas.

-¡Dress... Break!.- grito Issei lanzándose hacia Irina, con una cara pervertida.

-¡Que indecente!.- grito Irina esquivando los intentos de toques de Issei.

-¡Aun no!.- Issei no se rindió en intentar tocarla.

-¡No!, ¡Detente!.- Gritaba Irina esquivando. - ¡No!-

-¡De repente los movimientos de Issei-kun se han vuelto mas rápidos y fluidos!.- dijo Akeno sorprendida.

-solo se le subió la testosterona.- dijo Decepcionada Koneko.

-¡No subestimes... mi perversión!.- Issei se lanzo hacia Irina.

pero antes de que logre tocarla.

Irina se agacho en manera desesperada.

pero, Issei toco a la ropa de Koneko y Asia.

-¿Eh?.- Issei cayo al suelo.

-¡No!.- Grito Asia avergonzada.

-¡Muchas gracias!.- dijo Issei con sangre saliendo de su nariz.- No, quiero decir...-

-AAGH!.-

un golpe fue lo que recibió el castaño, por parte de Koneko.

Issei cayo duramente al suelo.

-Pervertido.- dijo Koneko.

-¿Sabes?, Creo que fue el karma.- dijo Irina tocando a la cabeza de Issei con una rama.- No utilices un movimiento tan pervertido otra vez, ¿Si?.-

-...No...-

-hm?.-

-De ninguna manera.- dijo Issei, intentando pararse. -Dedique todo mi poder mágico para esto...Elegí esta habilidad sobre la visión de Rayos X...Después de días de deliberación...Yo...Haré desvanecer la ropa de más chicas...Y...Y...Y luchare hasta el día que pueda hacerlo solo con mirarlas!.- Issei se levanto con ánimos del suelo.

-...Debes estar loco para luchar por ese objetivo.- dijo Irina sudando.

-La lujuria es poder...¡La Lujuria es justicia!.- Issei nuevamente intento tocar a Irina.

Irina con solamente moverse hacia un lado lo esquivo.

-¡No escaparas!.- grito Issei, intentando nuevamente tocarla.

pero fue esquivado por Irina, quien, dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose del castaño.

rápidamente, con su espada, intenta darle un corte a Issei.

Issei rápidamente intenta esquivarlo, saltando hacia atrás.

-Supongo que te subestime un poco.- dijo Irina.- Eres muy ágil...Pero...-

Issei callo de rodillas de repente.

-¡Issei!.- grito Rías.

-Ouch... ¿Que diablos esta pasando?.-

-¡Pero solo lo raspo!.- dijo Asia sorprendida.

en el abdomen de Issei, llego un poco la punta de la espada de Irina.

-Es el poder de la Espada Sagrada.- dijo Akeno.

-...Esto... no es nada...- dijo Issei parándose nuevamente pero con dificultad.

**_-¡Reset!.- _**

-ugh!.- Issei nuevamente cayo al suelo.- Mierda... no puedo...- el Sacred Gear desapareció. - Moverme...

-¿Que pasa?.- pregunto Asia.

-No tiene mas energía para usar su poder.- explico Irina.- Se acabo.- volvió su espada nuevamente a una cuerda que se lo puso en su brazo.

-Supongo que no queda de otra.- dijo Rías.- Irina Shídou-san, reconocemos tu victoria.-

-...Maldición...- Issei solamente se sintió impotente.

-aaah!.- grito Kiba, agrandando la hoja de su espada. -Tu Espada Sagrada... contra mi Espada Demoníaca, Veamos cual es mas poderosa.- Kiba rápidamente, se dirigió corriendo hacia Xenovia.

Xenovia solamente suspiro decepcionada. -Es una lastima.-

cuando Kiba inicio su ataque, fue detenido por un golpe de la hoja que estaba en el mango de la espada de Xenovia.

-Agh!.- Kiba cayo al suelo escupiendo sangre.

todas las espadas que el invoco, desaparecieron.

-Estás equipado con una gran variedad de Espadas Demoníacas y una agilidad excepcional.- hablo Xenovia. - Pero no solo te falta el poder para blandir una Espada Gigante, sino que te hace lento el intentarlo. Aun te falta la capacidad para hacer ese juicio.-

-..E-Espera...- Kiba intento pararse.

-Recupérate antes de tu próxima pelea, Senpai.- dijo burlona mente la chica. - Ya acabamos, ¿Estas de acuerdo, Rías Gremory?.- Xenovia se puso su manta blanca.

-Si. Te agradezco que no hayas terminado con mis sirvientes con tu Espada Sagrada.-

-Bueno, entonces,vamos a estar contando con tu colaboración en la materia mencionada.- dijo Xenovia para empezar a retirarse.

-Hay una cosa que me gustaría saber.- Rías la detuvo. - ¿Han descubierto que Ángeles Caídos robaron las Espadas Sagradas?.-

-Un líder de Grigori, Kokabiel, estaba involucrado.-

-um... ¿Grigori?.- pregunto Issei.

-También conocidos como los "Protectores del Hijo de Dios", es un grupo de Ángeles Caídos.- Respondió Akeno.

-¿Iban a pelear con el, solas?.- pregunto Rías.- ¿Intentan suicidarse?.-

-Prefiero destruir las Espadas Sagradas a que caigan en las manos de algunos Ángeles Caídos.-

-Sabemos lo que estamos haciendo.- dijo Irina. -Uno de nosotros ya ha sido asesinado. Era un sacerdote que estaba investigando a esta ciudad.-

-...Fue el.- dijo Kiba, arrodillado.- Freed Zelzan.-

-¿Freed?.- pregunto sorprendido el castaño.

-¿El exorcista descarriado?.- pregunto Rías.

-Fui testigo de la escena.- comento Kiba.- el llevaba una Espada Sagrada.-

-¿El exorcista descarriado, dijiste?.- pregunto Xenovia.- Así que el fue quien lo hizo. Agradecemos la información, pero les pedimos que no se entrometan en nuestros asuntos de aquí en adelante. Adiós.-

-¡Espera, Xenovia!.- la siguió Irina. -Bueno, nos vemos luego. Issei-kun, cuando te hayas sentido mejor, llámame, ¿De acuerdo?. ¡Amen!.-

* * *

-¡Espera, Yuuto!.- dijo Rías.- No dejare que te vayas, Eres un caballero de Gremory.-

-Lo siento, Buchou.- dijo Kiba, yéndose del lugar.

-¡Yuuto!.- dijo Rías.

-K-Kiba-san...- dijo Asia.

-Yuuto... ¿Por que?.-

* * *

-No puedo creer que no podamos tomar un baño apropiado.- dijo Irina. - Esto no es otra aflicción de nuestro Señor, ¿Verdad?.-

-Claro que no.- dijo Xenovia entrando al lugar desnuda.- Por que tu fuiste la que gasto todas nuestras reservas, comprando esa extraña pintura.- dijo apuntando a un cuadro que estaba suelto en las escaleras.

ella estaban bañándose en un templo abandonado.

-¿Que estas diciendo?.- dijo Irina molesta. -¡Esa pintura esta hablando con palabras de las Sagradas Escrituras!. El hombre de la exhibición también lo dijo...-

-¿Por que tengo a esta persona como mi compañera?.- se pregunto Xenovia, sentada.

-Sabes, te ves mucho mas deprimida que los demás.-

-¡Cállate!.-

el sonido de las barrigas de Irina y Xenovia interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que se avergonzaran.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es conseguir algo de comer, o no tendremos suficiente energía para recuperar las Excalibur.- aviso Xenovia.

-Tienes razón. En ese caso, ¿Por que no cazamos herejes y tomamos el dinero de ellos?. El Señor permitirá tal acto si ellos son nuestros objetivos.-

-Probablemente. bueno, podemos intentar robar dinero de una caja de ofrendas del templo.- dijo Xenovia parándose.

-Oh, creo que es fácil.- dijo Irina.

-...-

-...-

-No, mejor no.- se arrepintió la peli azul.

-Tienes razón... oh!, tengo una idea!.- dijo animada Irina.

-hm?.-

-lo haremos mañana, estoy segura que aceptara.- dijo Irina alegremente.

* * *

-Iré al karaoke con ustedes.- dijo una chica de pelo castaño apuntando a 3 chicos.

era un día nuevo, los demonios estaban en la escuela.

-¿Tu también, Asia-chan?.- pregunto el amigo con lentes de Issei.

-¡Si, me encantaría!.- respondió alegremente la rubia.

-¡Olvídate de Kiryuu!.- dijo el amigo calvo del portador del dragón rojo. - ¡Asia-chan vendrá!.-

-¡Calma tus fantasías!.- grito la chica con lentes.

-Issei-san...?.- pregunto Asia mirando al castaño.

-La inmundicia de estos hombres se te contagiara.- dijo alguien agarrando las manos de Asia.

-...Oh, Hola, Saji-san.- saludo la rubia.

-Hola, Asia-san.- devolvió el saludo el chico.- ¿como estas?-

-¡Cállate!.- grito el calvo del grupo.

-Mira quien habla, el Secretario del Consejo Estudiantil.- dijo el chico con lentes.

-Ahora, si me disculpan...- dijo Saji retirándose.

-Cierto... ¡Puedo preguntarle a el!.- dijo Issei.

Koneko miraba al grupo pervertido, específicamente a Issei.

* * *

-Hyodou.- dijo el chico.

ahora estamos situados en las afueras de una cafeteria.

-Hola, gracias por venir con tan poca antelación.- dijo Issei.

este estaba sentado en una mesa de la calle.

-No te preocupes por eso.-

-Y bien...-

**una explicación después.**

-¿L-Lo estas diciendo en serio?.- pregunto nervioso Saji.

-¡Por favor!.- se inclino el castaño.- ¡Te lo ruego!.-

-¡Estas loco!.- grito Saji, levantando la voz, llamando la atención.- ¿Sabes lo que me haría la Presidenta si se entera que me involucre con una Espada Sagrada, por que tu me dijiste para destruir una?. ¡Ella va matarme seguramente!, Rías senpai puede tener cierta bondad detrás de su ira, ¡Pero es muy diferente con nuestra presidenta!, ¡Cuando se enoja, realmente enloquece!.- dijo con miedo. - ¡Me niego!.- se paro de su asiento e intento irse... pero no iba a ningún lugar. -¿Eh?.-

-uoh!, Koneko-chan!.- dijo el castaño.

-Imagine que tratarías de hacer algo así.- dijo Koneko, comiendo un helado.

* * *

-...Realmente tengo que ir...- Saji con lagrimas en sus ojos, intento escapar nuevamente, pero, Koneko lo detuvo.

-¿Cooperar con la iglesia?.- pregunto Koneko.

-Dijeron algo sobre que destruirían las espadas que estaban usando los Ángeles Caídos.- explico Issei.

\- Parece que harían cualquier cosa para quitarlas de las manos de los Ángeles Caídos.- dijo la Nekomata.

-Kiba quiere destruir los Excaliburs por venganza, y la Iglesia quiere los Excaliburs, incluso si eso significa destruirlos. Sus objetivos pueden diferir, pero el resultado final es el mismo. Por eso creo que debemos ofrecernos a cooperar.- dijo seriamente el castaño.

-No creo que estén ansiosas por nuestra ayuda.-

-¡Vale la pena intentarlo!.- dijo Issei. - ¡Haré cualquier cosa para mantener a Kiba del lado de los Demonios!.-

-Entonces lo primero será tener que encontrar a esas dos.- dijo Koneko parándose. - No me gusta actuar a espaldas de nuestros superiores, pero esto es por nuestro amigo.-

-¡Bien!, llamare a Tsuna-kun para que nos ayude.- dijo el castaño sacando su teléfono.

-Tsuna?.- pregunto Saji.

-espera... estoy llamando...- dijo Issei. - Hola!, Tsuna-kun!, que tal?, te quería preguntar si podrías ayudarnos a buscar unas chicas de la Iglesia.-

_**-E-Esto... una de esas chicas es Irina-san?.-** _pregunto el castaño.

-o-oh, exactamente!.**_\- _**Respondió el castaño. - Pero, como lo supiste?.-

**_-emm... Digamos que...-_**

**_-Tsuna-kun!, tráenos mas comida!.- _**se escucho una voz de fondo.

-N-No me digas que...- dijo Issei sudando.

**_-ahhh... si... ellas están conmigo.- _**dijo Tsuna.

-¡¿P-Pero por que?!.- pregunto Issei sorprendido.

**_-Cuando llegue a mi casa después de clases... tocaron a mi puerta, y me preguntaron si podían comer conmigo...- _**

-oh, entiendo.- dijo Issei.

**_-bueno, si pueden traer mas comida, seria de gran ayuda, ya que a pesar de que ellas dos comen como locas, Reborn también esta hambriento!._**

-E-Esta bien, llevaremos comida ahora mismo.

**_-Apúrense!_****_, por que cuando Reborn no toma su café... se vuelve completamente loco!-_**

**_-Dame-Tsuna, donde mierda esta mi...-_** lo último que se escuchó fue un disparo, antes de que se cortará la llamada.

-... Chicos, debemos ir rápido.- dijo Issei preocupado.

-S-Si.- dijo Saji, que sudo al escuchar la conversación.

* * *

**Momentos antes.**

**en la casa de Tsuna**

-y... lograste conseguir algo?.- pregunto el castaño, quien recién había llegado de su escuela

estos dos estaban en la cocina de su casa.

Tsuna estaba preparando algo, sin la presencia de su madre, moriría de hambre, por lo que decidió aprender un poco para amenos no morirse.

el dinero no es una preocupación, después de todo, Reborn consigue lo necesario.

-...No, lamento decepcionarte, pero no.- dijo el pequeño.

-...entiendo, no te preocupes.- dijo el castaño.

la información estuvo bien oculta, y muy bien protegida.

ninguna información seria útil para el castaño.

aunque sean de la mafia mas grande del mundo, no todo estaría arreglado.

**_¡DING DONG!._**

El timbre de la casa de Tsuna sonó.

-alguien llama.- dijo Reborn.

-desde cuando tenemos un timbre?.- pregunto el castaño, yéndose a abrir la puerta. -Hola, que se le ofrece...-

-¡Hola!, ¡Tsuna-kun!.- dijo una castaña en frente de la puerta de la casa de Tsuna, alado de una chica de pelo azul.

-...Irina...san?.- pregunto el castaño.

-acertaste!.-

-q-que haces aquí?.- pregunto el castaño, algo nervioso por la presencia de la Espada de la compañera de Irina.

-B-Bueno...veras que...-

los estómagos de ambas chicas sonaron nuevamente.

estas dos solamente se sonrojaron, esperando la respuesta de Tsuna.

-...Tienen hambre eh... esta bien... pasen, iré preparando mas comida.- dijo el castaño dejando entrar a las dos enviadas por la Iglesia.

-¡Gracias Tsuna-kun!- dijo la castaña abrazando al castaño.

* * *

-Y... que hacen por aquí?, escuche que vienen de lejos.- dijo Reborn, empezando una conversación.

Tsuna estaba callado, solamente estaba escuchando la conversación que tendrían estas chicas con Reborn.

obviamente mientras cocinaba.

Tsuna le dio su parte de la comida a las dos chicas.

-oh!, ya sabes, vine a visitar a viejos amigos y todo eso.- dijo Irina.

-...vaya mentira.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

-eh?.-

-...-

-Tu, chica, acaso llevarías una cosa tan grande cuando vas a ver a tus viejos amigos?.- dijo Reborn.

-...Tu eres el asesino numero uno, verdad?.- pregunto Xenovia seriamente.- y ese chico de allí, es el Vongola Décimo, cierto?.-

-N-No...- intento negarse el castaño.

-si, estas en lo correcto.- contesto Reborn. - y, si ya sabes quienes somos nosotros, porque llevas una Espada Sagrada?.- pregunto Reborn.

sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-...Como sabes eso?.- pregunto la chica.

-R-Reborn!, sabias eso y no me lo dijiste?!.- pregunto el castaño.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias.-

-¡Claro que no!-

-...Excalibur Destruction... - dijo Xenovia.- la Espada Sagrada que ves, es la Excalibur de la destrucción, y la de mi compañera, Excalibur Mimic.-

-eh?, pero... si no lo veo...- dijo el castaño.

-...Esa es su capacidad... puede Transformarse en cualquier forma a los deseos del usuario.- dijo Irina seriamente. sacándola y transformándola en una Katana.

-I-Impresionante!.- dijo el castaño.

-...y si ustedes saben de eso... saben que sus amigos son Demonios, cierto?.- pregunto Xenovia, mirándolos amenazante mente.

-...Y que con eso?.- pregunto el pequeño asesino.

-Porque el Décimo Jefe esta con los demonios?.- pregunto Xenovia. -El primer Jefe de los Vongola fue representante de los Humanos, junto a otro Grupo, quienes, Prohibieron el paso a todas las Facciones a la Ciudad de Nanimori.-

-Veo que estas bien informada.- dijo Reborn.- pero, Sabes que Tsuna tiene las llamas del cielo?, te estarías metiendo con alguien de tu clase por así decirlo, fíjate con que tono de voz le hablas a alguien que te esta alimentando.-

-¡Que basura!.- dijo Xenovia. - Ese Niño... las farsantes llamas que tiene no son las del cielo!.-

-quieres probarlo?.- pregunto Reborn.

-R-Reborn!.- dijo el castaño, ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que pasara.

-Tu, con tu Excalibur, contra las llamas del cielo de Tsuna.- dijo Reborn.

-D-Detente!, ya fue suficiente!.- dijo el castaño.

-...Me parece bien, podre acabar contra ese farsante.- dijo Xenovia, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-H-Hiee!.- Tsuna se estremeció del miedo.

-X-Xenovia!- Dijo Irina.- Ya fue suficiente, el no hizo nada malo!.-

-Estas traicionando al Señor?.- pregunto Xenovia. - ¿Quieres ser como esa Bruja de Asia?.-

-...Bruja...?.- pregunto seriamente el castaño.

-Si, ella fue una santa que tenia la capacidad de curar a las personas... pero, también a los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos.-

-Y-Y eso que tiene?!.- pregunto el castaño algo molesto. - Las desprecian por solamente tener un poder milagroso que puede curar a todos?!.-

-Oh, con que tu también quieres que te haga morder el suelo, eh?.- dijo Xenovia.- Ya lo hice con el caballo,e Irina con el peón de Rías Gremory.-

-u-ustedes... Lastimaron a Kiba-san y a Issei-san?.- pregunto el castaño.

-si, quisieron defender a Asia de ser una Bruja, vaya tontería, no crees?, unos idiotas como ellos no saben lo que es capaz estas Espadas Sagradas, son unos Imbéciles, amenos hicieron que no matara a la Bruja que tiene de Alfil Rías.-

Un disparo resonó por la habitación.

todos se alarmaron, menos Tsuna, quien tenia su pelo cubriendo sus ojos.

-...Bruja... eh?.- dijo el bebe, el culpable del ruido.- ...Dime, Xenovia, Dios es el creador de los Sacred Gear, no?.-

-Correcto.-

-...entonces, porque la llaman Bruja a Asia?.-

-Porque puede curar a las demás Facciones, la desterraron cuando curo a un Demonio.-

-...Dime, Xenovia, Dios al ser el creador de los Sacred Gear, el puede poner las condiciones, no es cierto?, lo que puede hacer cada uno.-

-...si.-

-entonces, porque creo un Sacred Gear que puede curar a todas las Facciones?, Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos?.-

-...-

-exacto, no seria Dios el Brujo?, al crear algo que no los conviene? , a ustedes los Ángeles?, no seria muy contradictorio?, no seria Dios el idiota?.-

-O-Oye!.- dijo ofendida Xenovia.

-Te ofendes por la verdad, acaso sabes si incluso Dios existe?, o que si existió... ya lo mataron?.-

-tu...- Xenovia desenvolvió su Espada Sagrada.- Te acabare aquí mismo por.-

**-Oye...- **alguien le sujeto el brazo.

-¡Q-Que!.-

**-Tu pelea es conmigo, el farsante, no?.-**

La Bala que resonó en la habitación, fue la bala de la ultima voluntad que le dio a Tsuna.

Tsuna ya se había puesto los mitones negros, que gracias a la Bala de Reborn, se volvieron en las X-Gloves.

Reborn ya entendía los pensamientos del castaño al escuchar el como hablaban mal de sus amigos.

el esta decidido a pelear, no perdonara a alguien que hizo daño a las personas preciadas en su vida.

-Q-Que con esa llama en tu frente?.- pregunto Xenovia, escapándose del agarre.

-T-Tsuna-kun...!- dijo Irina sorprendida, por el nuevo aspecto del castaño.

-vayamos al patio, veamos quien de los dos del parte del cielo gana.- dijo Reborn, sonriendo.

-E-Esperen!, Tsuna-kun!, Xenovia!.- intento detener la situación Irina, aunque lo que dijo Reborn la ofendió mucho, no quiere que hagan daño al castaño.

**-Irina-san... Tranquila.- **Dijo el castaño viéndola con sus ojos anaranjados. **-Acabare con esto rápido, si?.- **Una sonrisa hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

* * *

en el patio de la casa de Tsuna, estaban Xenovia y el castaño en el medio del campo de batalla.

-Te acabare a ti primero y después al Bebe.- dijo Xenovia poniéndose en posición con su Espada Sagrada.

**-...Hablas demasiado.- **

-Bien, que el encuentro...Comience!.- aviso Reborn.

Xenovia fue la primera en dar el primer paso.

esta fue en dirección hacia el castaño, con intenciones de acabarlo en un solo golpe

Tsuna solamente se quedo quieto, esperando a la chica.

-¡Toma!.- grito Xenovia, dando un ataque en forma Horizontal.

pero fue esquivada por el castaño, que rápidamente, aprovechando la posición de Xenovia, le dio un ligero golpe en el abdomen.

haciendo que esta salga volando unos pequeños metros.

-T-Tsuna-kun!.- dijo Sorprendida la castaña.

Tsuna sin dejarla descansar, desapareció de donde estaba.

_-¡¿Desapareció?!- _pensó Xenovia alarmada.

**-Aquí estoy. - **

atrás de la chica, estaba a punto de recibir un golpe de parte del castaño.

-¡No!- Xenovia en un rápido movimiento, se giro para intentar darle un corte al castaño.

que fue esquivado con suma facilidad.

Tsuna intento darle un golpe en la cara.

pero Xenovia con un giro hacia atrás, lo esquivo por poco.

_-Es mas Rápido de lo que pensé!.- _

**-Oye, que no era que acabarías conmigo? - **Tsuna se puso en la parte detrás de Xenovia.

-jaja, sabia que harías eso.- dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa.

**-!- **

Xenovia, con un giro de su cuerpo, le intento dar un golpe con su Espada al castaño

quien este, lo recibió de lleno.

**-¡Gaah!.- **

Tsuna salio volando, haciendo una gran grieta en el suelo.

el polvo de la tierra no dejaba ver al castaño, pero con solamente escuchar el grito de dolor de Tsuna, se pudo saber que si le dio.

-Ja, eres tu el que hablaba demasiado.- dijo Xenovia, sonriendo.

-T-Tsuna-kun...- dijo Preocupada la castaña.

-Dame-Tsuna, el nombre de la Excalibur no te dio a entender lo que haría si te golpeara?.- pregunto Reborn, al Polvo.

-Esta acabado, vayámonos, Irina.- dijo Xenovia.

**-...Lo se, me descuide un poco, pero, pude protegerme.- **Dijo el castaño, saliendo de la nube de polvo.

-Q-Que?.- se pregunto Xenovia, mirando al cuerpo del castaño. -¡No tienes ninguna cortadura de mi Excalibur!.-

-Exactamente.- dijo Reborn. - Dame-Tsuna se cubrió a tiempo, usando sus X-Gloves como escudo.-

-N-No se debieron de haber roto?.- pregunto Irina. -D-Digo... Después de todo, es la Excalibur Destruction.-

-Observa.- Dijo Reborn.

**-...Bien, acabemos con esto, que también tengo hambre.- **Dijo Tsuna, mirando a la chica de Pelo Azul.

-...No te salvaras otra vez.- dijo Xenovia, seriamente.

**-No pienso salvarme... pienso demostrar que...- **Los guantes de Tsuna, fueron cubiertas en llamas. **-Que estas llamas son... Las del Cielo.- **

Tsuna en un rápido movimiento, se propulso con sus llamas hacia Xenovia.

-Q-Que?!, Puede volar?!.- pregunto Irina sorprendida.

Xenovia, intento atacar al castaño con su espada, pero Tsuna, con una mano, detuvo el brazo de Xenovia, sacando le a la fuerza su espada y tirándola aun lado.

-!- Xenovia se alarmo.

Tsuna encendió nuevamente su puño en llamas.

Xenovia no se podía mover, solamente pudo cerrar los ojos para no ver el golpe que recibiría... un golpe que nunca llego.

-...eh?.-

Lo único que sintió, fueron unas manos cálidas de parte del castaño en sus mejillas.

esta abrió los ojos mirando de frente, a la cara del castaño.

**-Ahora entiendes... el porque son las llamas del cielo?.- **

una sensación de protección rodeo a Xenovia.

una sensación cálida, tranquilizadora, y agradable fue lo que sintió Xenovia al sentir el tacto de la mano de Tsuna.

una sensación que Rías sintió en la batalla por los anillos del rayo... Xenovia sintió la misma sensación.

no quería que esa sensación se acabara nunca, sentía como si estuviera en el mismo cielo.

-...Ya veo...- dijo Xenovia, sonriendo.

-Q-Que paso?.- pregunto Irina.

-...El gano.- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

-P-Pero si solamente le esta acariciando su mejilla con su mano!.-grito Irina sonrojada.

-Celosa?.-

-C-Claro que no!.-

-... que bueno que lo entiendas.- dijo Tsuna, saliendo de su Hyper Mode, volviendo a ser el chico que era antes.

aunque Xenovia se puso algo triste por la desaparición de esa sensación acogedora, sonrió, al ver que ella estaba equivocada por completo.

-Xenovia-san... Sigamos comiendo, si?.- pregunto el castaño, mirándola.

-Si...- Respondió la enviada por la Iglesia.

una pelea rápida y sencilla.

la velocidad de Tsuna es muy superior.

-Dame-Tsuna, tardaste demasiado.- dijo Reborn.

-e-eh?, porque?.- pregunto el castaño.

-sabes... sin cafe...- dijo en voz de ultra tumba el bebe.

-N-No puede ser...- dijo Tsuna, aterrorizado.

estos dos se estaban metiendo a la casa de Tsuna, hasta que Irina detuvo a Xenovia.

-hm?, ¿Que pasa?- pregunto la chica de pelo azul.

-Que sentiste cuando Tsuna-kun te toco?- pregunto con curiosidad la castaña

-hmmm, será algo que tú tendrás que pedírselo. - dijo Xenovia, dejando impactada a Irina.

-¡¿Que?!-

-y una cosa... Trata de no enamorarte, yo pude deshacer esos sentimientos cuando pienso que es apenas un chico de 15 años.- dijo Xenovia, sonriéndole a la castaña.

-E-Eso ya lo sé!- grito Irina con un sonrojo en su cara.

* * *

-Y... Eso fue lo que paso.- dijo Tsuna, con una venda en su cachete.

-Ya veo...- Dijo Issei.

los demonios ya habían llegado a la casa de Tsuna, con mucha comida para todos.

apenas Issei entro a la casa, pregunto a Tsuna que fue lo que paso mientras estos estaban llegando.

Irina y Xenovia se estaban devorando las comidas que le trajeron.

y por el lado de Reborn, este había terminado de hablar con alguien por teléfono, mientras tomaba placenteramente su café.

-Comen como animales...- dijo con una gota de sudor Saji.

-me dejaron sin reservas para el resto del mes...- dijo Tsuna también con una gota de sudor en su cara.

-Deben de tener hambre.- dijo Issei.

-...Y, bien?, ¿Que les trae por aquí?.- pregunto Xenovia, quien recién había terminado de tomar su refresco.

-Queremos ayudarlas a destruir los Excaliburs...- dijo Issei seriamente.

-¿Que?.- pregunto Xenovia.

-Mira...- Issei empezó a explicarle lo que pasa.

* * *

-Ahora entiendo...- dijo una Xenovia pensativa.- Probablemente podríamos pedirles que destruyan uno.-

-¡Oye!, ¡Xenovia!.- Irina se sorprendió por lo que dijo su compañera.

-¿En serio?.- pregunto Issei aliviado.

-Mierda!, ¡pensé que se negaría en primer plano!.- Dijo Saji en voz baja.

-El enemigo esta respaldado por uno de los lideres de los Ángeles Caídos, Kokabiel.- dijo Xenovia mirando seriamente a Irina.- Francamente, la recuperación de las tres Espadas Sagradas es muy difícil para nosotras.-

-Entiendo eso, pero aun así...-

-En el mejor de los escenarios , tenemos un 30% de probabilidades de salir con vida...-

-¿No hemos venido a correr ese riesgo?.- pregunto Irina.

-Si, Fuimos enviadas por nuestros superiores para sacrificarnos, después de todo.-

-...¿No es ese el ideal de un hombre de fe?.-

* * *

-Ya veo... pero es una pena que este recibiendo la aprobación para destruir una Excalibur de sus portadores.- dijo Kiba seriamente, mirando de mala gana a Xenovia.

ahora los demonios, las enviadas por la Iglesia, y los mafiosos se encontraban junto a Kiba.

-Tus palabras están llenas de desprecio.- dijo Xenovia.-... Oi que dejaste al Clan Gremory.-

-E-Espera, Kiba-san... eso es cierto...?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Si eres un perro callejero, puedo matarte aquí.- dijo Seriamente Xenovia, sacando el mango de su Excalibur.

-Esa es una buena idea.- dijo Kiba igual de serio, haciendo un circulo mágico en su mano derecha.

-Xenovia-san...- dijo seriamente el castaño.

-...- Xenovia solamente miro a Tsuna.

-...tengo que demostrarte el como destruyo tu Excalibur?.- pregunto el castaño mirando seriamente a Xenovia, amenazándola.

extraño de el.

-T-Tsuna-kun...- dijo Issei sorprendido.

-mas les vale que se calmen.- Reborn entro en escena.

-...Su odio hacia el proyecto de la Espada Sagrada es comprensible.- dijo Xenovia.

Kiba deshizo el circulo mágico.

-Es un asunto que incluso nosotras aborrecemos, es por eso que el líder del proyecto fue considerado un hereje y fue exiliado.-

-Su nombre era Balba Galíleí.- dijo Irina.- También conocido como el "Arzobispo de la Masacre".-

-...Balba...- dijo Kiba.- Ese hombre...Mato a mi...-

-El tenia un exorcista callejero como su asistente.- dijo Xenovia mirando al rubio.

-Freed, ¿eh?.- dijo Issei.

-Es común para los exiliados el trabajar juntos.- explico Xenovia. -hay una gran posibilidad de que Balba haya participado en este incidente.-

-...Ahora ya no tengo razón para negarme cooperar contigo.- dijo Kiba.

-Eso resuelve nuestro trato, entonces.- dijo Irina alegre.

-Les devolveremos algún día lo de la comida. Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dragón emperador rojo, Hyoudou Issei.- dijo Xenovia yéndose junto a Irina.

-fiuf... eso resulto muy bien, ¿eh?.- pregunto Issei, agarrando el hombro de Kiba.

-¡"Muy Bien" mi trasero!.- dijo Saji molesto.- ¡Podríamos haber sido despedazados!, por haber empezado una guerra entre la Iglesia y los Demonios!.-

-Issei-kun.- llamo el rubio.

-uh?, Te debo por ayudarnos tantas veces.- dijo el castaño pervertido.

-Me gustaría que no formen parte de esto.- dijo Kiba, sorprendiendo a Tsuna, Issei y a Koneko.

por parte de Saji, este sonrió.

-Esta es mi búsqueda personal por venganza, prefiero no arrastrarte a ella.-

-Si.- dijo Saji asintiendo.

-¡Pero somos una familia!.- grito Issei. - ¡Somos amigos!, ¿Me equivoco?.-

-...No lo estas...pero .- Issei puso sus manos en los hombros de Kiba.

-No dejare que un buen amigo mio se extravié.- dijo seriamente Issei.

-Y no es el único.- dijo Tsuna, poniéndose alado de Issei. -Rías-san... también debe de estar preocupado por ti, acaso te sientes bien por eso?.-

-...Buchou...-

-Dame-Tsuna... Vayámonos.- dijo el bebe.

-eh?.- dijo el castaño.- Por que?.-

-quieres un disparo de mi pistola?.- amenazo el bebe.

-N-No!.- Tsuna no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo.

* * *

-Enserio, que sucede, Reborn.- pregunto el castaño, caminando junto a Reborn. - Ni si quiera dejaste que me despidiera.-

Pero Tsuna detuvo su andar al notar que Reborn dejo de moverse.

-Reborn...?.- pregunto el castaño.

-...Esto no es bueno.- dijo seriamente el bebe. -No puedo moverme.-

-eh?!.- Tsuna vio justo como un proyectil de una Bazooka llego a Reborn.

una explosión hizo que Tsuna se cayera al suelo.

-E-Esa no era un misil de la Bazooka de los 10 años de Lambo...?.- pregunto a si mismo el castaño. -E-Espera!, no me digas que el Reborn de 10 años en el futuro esta aquí!.- grito con miedo.

pero, cuando se disipo el humo, ningún Reborn o rastro de los dos se encontraban.

-...Reborn...- dijo Tsuna. procesando lo que acababa de pasar. -Reborn?!, Donde estas?!.- Tsuna empezó a mirar a sus alrededores. -S-Se ha ido...?, No, espera un minuto... La Bazooka de los 10 años intercambia tu yo del presente con tu yo de 10 años en el futuro, por cinco minutos... Así que si nadie viene aquí, significa... hm... Realmente no lo entiendo, pero... de todos modos volverá en 5 minutos!, ponerme así de nervioso, he perdido mi temperamento. mejor me voy a casa... después de todo, hoy esta noche tenemos algo importante, el no puede faltar, no?.-

* * *

-Reborn-san no va contigo?.- pregunto Asia, en la puerta de la casa de Tsuna.

era de noche, el plan se concluirá ese mismo momento.

-No se en donde esta realmente... pero, tranquila, debe ser que se ha ido a hacer sus cosas por allí, aparte no te preocupes por mi, solamente voy a hacer algo.- dijo Tsuna, mirando a la Rubia.

pero, Tsuna estaba mintiendo sobre Reborn.

aunque el diga que no se preocupe

el esta mas preocupado que nadie.

después de todo

pasaron horas en la cual el no volvió a aparecer.

el tiene miedo.

pero no lo va a demostrar... aun.

sin la ayuda de Reborn, sin sus balas, cuando se encuentre en una situación problemática, el tendría que entrar en su Hyper Mode por el medio de las pastillas que le dio Basil antes de que se vaya.

-explícaselo a Rías-san cuando ella llegue.- dijo el castaño.

-si!.-

* * *

-Hola, habla Hyoudou. Lo siento, pero me gustaría declinar el contrato hoy.- dijo Issei a su Teléfono.

-Si estas ocupado, Estas ocupado. No, No te preocupes por eso, te invocare en otra ocasión.- dijo el de la llamada.

Ahora los demonios, el mafioso, y las enviadas por la Iglesia estaban en el templo abandonado en donde se bañaron Irina y Xenovia por ultima vez.

-¿Quieres que los demonios se disfracen como sacerdotes?.- pregunto Kiba.

-Bueno, Estoy segura que preferirían no hacerlo.- dijo Xenovia.

-Haré cualquier cosa para obtener mi venganza.- dijo Kiba seriamente mientras se abrochaba sus botones.

-No lograremos mucho en un grupo tan amplio.- dijo Irina. - Vamos a separarnos.-

-Buscaremos en el lado Este de la ciudad.- dijo Issei.

-Entonces Tsuna-kun y Xenovia iremos al lado Oeste.- dijo Irina.

-Si encuentran algo, comuníquense con Irina.- dijo Xenovia.

-Muy bien.-

-Ah, Hyoudou Issei.- llamo la pelo azul. -Necesito decirte algo.-

-¿A mi?.- pregunto el castaño.

-Ya que te debo una por traernos de comer, te diré que... el Dragón Blanco ha despertado.-

* * *

-¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto Kiba, mirando a Issei.

-Eh?, No, solo me preguntaba por donde deberíamos ir ahora.- contesto el castaño.

-Tal vez estén en una zona menos poblada.- comento el rubio caballero.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podrían estar?.-

-hm... Posiblemente.-

* * *

-...¿No es este lugar... donde peleamos con Viser, el Demonio Callejero?.- pregunto Issei.

-¿Un Demonio Callejero?.- pregunto Saji.

-Si, lo matamos porque perdió el control de sus poderes y se convirtió en un monstruo.- respondió Kiba. acercándose a la entrada del edificio junto a los demás demonios.

-Yuuto-senpai.- Koneko se detuvo.

-Si.- dijo seriamente el rubio, deteniéndose también.

-¿Por que tengo escalofríos?.- pregunto Saji.

-¡Arriba!.- grito Koneko.

del techo del edificio, había un peligris con una Espada.

este salto en dirección a Kiba, para atacarlo.

Kiba reacciono rápidamente, e invoco una espada por su mano, y se logro cubrir del ataque.

-¿Como estas?.- grito el que intento cortar al rubio.

el que salto del techo, volvió a pararse sobre una estructura.

-¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!- grito el sujeto.

-¡Tu!.- grito Issei.- ¿El Exorcista Descarriado?, ¡Maldito, Freed!.-

-¿Oooh?, Pero si es el mocoso y la pequeña...-

Koneko miro con enojo a Freed.

-¡Oops!, ¡Quiero decir la "Señorita"!.- dijo Freed.- Maldición, me pareció ver algo de carne fresca caminando, pero solo era un montón de Demonios haciendo cosplay. ¡Mmm!.- Freed con su lengua, lamió el filo de su Espada.

-Ten cuidado.- dijo Koneko.- Esa espada es...-

-Si, puedo sentirlo, Es como la de Irina.- dijo Issei. para luego sacarse el disfraz. -¡Es una Excalibur!.-

**_-¡Boost!.- _**

los demás demonios le siguieron el paso, quitándose el disfraz.

-¿Que es esto?, ¿Cuatro contra uno?.- pregunto Freed.- ¡No es fácil ser tan popular!.-

-No saques conclusiones.- dijo Kiba.- Yo seré tu único oponente.-

Freed solamente sonrió como un desquiciado.

Kiba rápidamente se dirigió a Freed, subiéndose a la misma estructura.

-¡Bueno, no importa con cuantos Demonios tenga que pelear... con mi Excalibur, no hay ningún problema!- Freed de un salto ,esquivo el ataque que le iba a propinar Kiba.

Kiba rápidamente, se re apoyo con su mano en el suelo, cambiando de dirección.

-¡Te tengo!.- grito Freed quien estaba encima de Kiba.

El caballero se defendió con su espada

-¡Esta es la Espada Sagrada del Resplandor Celestial, conocida por muchos como la Excalibur Rapidly, a quien yo llamo la Espada Trituradora!.-

Kiba y Freed empezaron una pelea de espadachines, con una velocidad increíblemente alta.

hasta incluso solamente se podía ver las chispas de los choques de espadas.

-Freed es tan rápido como Kiba.- dijo Issei sorprendido.- ¡El impulso de velocidad que obtuvo como un caballero no le da ninguna ventaja!.-

-Esto es malo.- dijo Saji.

Koneko saco su celular para llamar a alguien.

-O tranquilo!, ¡Me asegurare de matar a todos los que estén como espectadores también!.- grito Freed, sacando su lengua.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!.- grito Issei.

_**-¡Boost!-**_

-¡Maldición!, ¡Si tuviéramos alguna forma de detenerlo, podría darle mi poder a Kiba!.- dijo Kiba.

-Detener dices?, entonces no hay ningún problema.- dijo Saji con una sonrisa.- ¡Line!.-

en la mano izquierda de Saji empezó a rodear lo magia de color violeta.

-Saji...Tu!.- dijo Issei.

-¡Ahora!.- grito Saji, con su Sacred Gear en su mano.- ¡Vamos, Line!.- de la boca de su Sacred Gear, apareció una especie de cuerda que sujeto la pierna de Freed.

-¡Viste eso!, ¡Este es mi Sacred Gear, "Absorption Line"!.- grito Saji

-¿Tenias un Sacred Gear?.- pregunto emocionado el castaño.

-si.-

-¡Impresionante!.-

-¡Eres mio!.- grito Saji, para jalar de la pierna de Freed.

-¡Maldición!.- grito Freed, desesperada mente intentando cortar la cuerda con su Espada Sagrada.- ¿Eso también es un artefacto de Dragón?.-

-¿El tuyo también es un Dragón?.- pregunto aun mas emocionado el castaño.

_**-¡Boost!.- **_

-¡Waah!.- Issei fue cargado por Koneko.

-Vamos.- dijo sin emociones la torre, lanzando a Issei hacia Kiba.

_**-¡Boost!.- **_

-¡Issei-kun!.- grito Kiba.

-¡Kiba!, ten esto!.- grito Issei, tocando el hombro de Kiba por poco.

_**-¡Transfer!.- **_

-¡Gah!.- Issei cayo duramente al suelo de espaldas. -¡El poder de mi Dragón esta en tus manos!.-

-je, Entonces no tengo mas remedio que usarlo.- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.- ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!.-

-¿Que?.- Freed miro a Kiba.

-¡Aquí voy!.- grito Kiba.

-¡Suéltame!.- Freed intento de nuevo desesperada mente liberarse del agarre de Saji.

-¡Sword Birth!.- Kiba clavo su espada en donde estaba parado.

de la estructura en donde estaban Kiba y Freed, empezaron a aparecer del suelo puntas filosas de una gran variedad de espadas.

el ataque ya estaba llegando a Freed.

Freed rápidamente con su Excalibur, fue destruyendo las espadas.

-Sword Birth, ¿Eh?.- dijo alguien saliendo del edificio.

-¿Quien esta ahi?.- pregunto Kiba seriamente.

-Con el portador adecuado, la Sacred Gear puede convertirse en el arma mas poderosa que existe.- dijo el sujeto quien salia de la puerta. - Freed, todavía no estas acostumbrado a usar la Espada Sagrada, ¿Verdad?.-

-¡Oh, Viejo Balba!.- dijo Freed.

-¡¿Que?!.- grito Kiba.

Balba era un anciano con apariencia de padre.

-El es quien Xenovia estaba hablando?.- pregunto Issei.

-El líder de los experimentos de las Espadas Sagradas.- dijo Koneko.

-¡BALBA GALÍLEÍ!.- Grito con furia el Rubio.

-Así es.- el anciano se giro a ver a Kiba con una sonrisa.

-Aunque digas eso viejo, este pequeño lagarto me tiene atado.- dijo Freed.

-Concentra la energía que fluye dentro de tu cuerpo en la espada.- explico Balba.

-La energía que fluye...- Freed hizo caso a lo que dijo el anciano.- ...en la espada.-

La Excalibur empezó a ser rodeada por un Aura dorada.

-¡Cuidado!.- grito Issei.- ¡Esta tramando algo!.-

-oh...¡Ah, si!.- Freed corto la cuerda de Saji.

Saji se cayo

-Ya veo. Puedo tomar ventaja de mi poder sagrado y encenderlo.- dijo Freed con una sonrisa.- Bueno, entonces...-

-hm!.- Kiba se alarmo.

-¿Que tal si teñimos mi espada con tu sangre?.- Pregunto Freed, saltando hacia Kiba.

Kiba desenterró su espada clavada en el suelo para defenderse.

-¡Muere!.-

Kiba fue cubierto por una espada.

-¿Eh?.- grito Freed.

-¡Xenovia!.- grito Issei sorprendido.

Xenovia protegió a Kiba del ataque de Freed.

-¡Yoohoo!.- grito Irina, apareciendo alado de Koneko y Saji, quitándose su manta blanca.

-¿Shidou Irína-san?.- pregunto Saji.

-¡Hola!.- saludo la castaña.- Recibimos tu llamada.-

-¿Por que?.- Saji no entendía.

-ese era el plan.- dijo Koneko, mostrando su celular.

-Blasfemos Freed Zelzan y Balba Galíleí...- dijo Xenovia, en un choque de Espadas Sagradas contra Freed.- ¡En nombre de Dios, los castigare!.-

-No vuelvas a decir...¡El nombre de ese idiota en frente de mi, perra!.- grito Freed.

-aah!.- Kiba intento atacarlo.

pero Freed logro evitarlo, saltando hacia el aire.

**-¡No escaparas!.- **

-Gwaah!.- Freed fue enviado al suelo, haciendo un pequeño cráter, alado de Balba.

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Issei.

-hgg... Enano...!- grito con enojo Freed, parándose

Tsuna estaba en el aire, con una llama en su frente, y volando gracias a las llamas que expulsa de sus X-Gloves.

Este entro en el modo Hyper con las pastillas que le dio Basil.

-Freed.- llamo Balba.

-¿Eh?.-

-Tu trabajo es eliminar a los espías de la Iglesia.- explico Balba. -Ademas, ambos tienen Espadas Sagradas... y están con... el Décimo Vongola.-

-Ese enano?!.- grito Freed.

-Vamos a retirarnos por ahora.- dijo Balba seriamente.

-Tsk, ¡Escuche fuerte y claro!.- grito Freed. para sacar algo de su ropa. -¡Nos vemos luego!.- grito, para tirar el objeto al suelo.

en el lugar en donde estaban ambos exiliados, apareció una luz cegadora.

Kiba y Xenovia se lanzaron para detenerlos, pero era tarde.

-¡Maldición!.- grito Kiba.

**-¡Por aquí!.- **Dijo Tsuna, empezando a propulsarse con sus llamas

-¡Vamos, Irina!.- grito Xenovia.

Irina le hizo caso y fue con ellos.

-¡Oye!, ¡Esperen!, Kiba!, Tsuna-kun!.- grito Issei, acercándose a Koneko y Saji. - ¿Podrían calmarse por un segundo chicos?.-

-Vaya, Que chicos tan traviesos.- dijo una voz detrás de los demonios restantes.

-Buchou!/Kaichou!.- dijeron todos.

detrás de ellos, estaban Rías con su Reina, junto a Souna, con su Reina.

-¿Me podrías explicar que esta pasando aquí, Issei?.- pregunto Rías.

-Explícamelo, Saji.- dijo seriamente Souna.

-Hiiee!.- dijeron ambos peones, haciendo un sonido característico de un conocido de ellos.

* * *

-Aunque prometimos no intervenir, vinimos a ver que estaba pasando.- dijo Rías.

Issei, y Saji, estaban inclinados en frente de sus amas.

a excepción de Koneko, esta estaba parada alado de Issei.

-Tenia a Akeno vigilando a las dos de la Iglesia.-

-¡Saji!.- dijo Souna.

alarmando al peón.- ¿S-Si?.-

-¿Como te atreves a hacer algo así por tu propia voluntad?- pregunto seriamente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. -Realmente eres... Un chico malo.-

-Hee!, ¡L-Lo siento mucho, Kaichou!.- dijo Saji

-Asi que Yuuto... ¿Fue tras ese hombre llamado "Balba"?.- pregunto Rías.

-Si, con Xenovia, Irina y Tsuna-kun.- contesto el castaño.

-hm?, así que también Tsuna-kun?.- pregunto Rías sorprendida. -...aunque... tiene sentido de que este aquí también... después de todo, no estaba en casa... y... el haría lo que sea para ayudar a Yuuto.-

-Creo que nos llamarían si pasaba algo.- dijo Issei.

-¿Estas seguro?.- pregunto Rías. - Con el tan obsesionado con su venganza, dudo que siquiera sea capaz de pensar en llamarnos.-

-... Esta Tsuna-kun con el, de seguro llamara por si pasa algo.- dijo Issei.

-Koneko.- Rías miro a su torre.

-¿Si?.-

-¿Por que estas metida en esto?.-

-Yo... Yo tampoco quiero perder a Yuuto-senpai.- dijo con la cabeza baja Koneko.

-...Supongo que es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada, pero lo que hicieron pudo haber afectado el mundo de los Demonios. son conscientes de eso?.-

-si.- contestaron ambas piezas.

-Lo siento, Buchou- se disculpo el castaño, haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo siento.- dijo Koneko.

-¡AAAAAAH!.- grito Saji de dolor.

-¡Tengo que darte una lección!.- grito Souna, con un circulo mágico en su mano derecha.

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!.- volvió a gritar Saji.- ¡Lo siento!. ¡Suplico tu misericordia, Kaichou!.-

-no, te mereces mil azotes.- dijo Souna.

-¿Esta usando magia para darle nalgadas?.- pregunto Issei nervioso.- ¡Eso tiene que doler!...¡N-No me digas que!... ¿Buchou...?.-

Rías se ponía de pie, acercándose a ambos demonios.

-hieee!.- grito asustado Issei.

Tsuna ya esta influenciando mucho al pervertido.

-Issei, Koneko...-

-S-Si?.-

-Niños traviesos!.- dijo Rías abrazando a ambos demonios.- ¡Me tenían preocupada!.-

-¡¿Eeeh?!, ¡Mira, han decidido las cosas bien!.- grito con lagrimas Saji. al recibir otra nalgada.

-¡Ellos tienen sus métodos!.- dijo Souna, nalgueando al peón.- y yo tengo los míos!-

-AAAY!.- grito Saji.

_-¡Oooh, estoy tan contento de que Buchou sea mi maestra!. - _grito Issei aliviado.

-...Ahora...- Rías dejo de abrazarlos.- Issei, muéstrame tu trasero.-

-...¿Eh?...¡¿ No vas a perdonarme, Buchou?!.-

-No puedo hacer eso.- contesto Rías con una sonrisa.- es mi trabajo como tu maestra enseñarte a comportarte. también te daré mil azotes.- la mano derecha de Rías apareció un circulo mágico.

-¡¿Mil?!.- grito Issei con miedo.

-¡Ahora, muéstrame tu trasero, Issei!.- grito Rías.

* * *

-¡Ay!.-

Issei junto a Rías estaban caminando a sus casas.

Issei aun le dolía las nalgadas.

-literalmente se siente como si hubiera estado con unos musculosos sujetos en un hotel...- dijo acariciando sus nalgas.

-Buchou!.- grito Asia, saludando a Rías.

-Asia!.- saludo Rías.

-A-Asia?!- grito sorprendido Issei.- por que estas vestida así?!.-

-oh, como Tsuna-san salio tan tarde, pensé motivarlo cuando regrese.- explico Asia.

Asia solamente llevaba un delantal.

solo eso.

-quien te enseño eso?!.- pregunto Issei.

-uh... mi compañera de clase, Kiryuu Aika-san, me dijo... que esta es la mejor manera de calmar a un caballero cansado.- explico Asia.

-E-Esa chica pervertida?!.- grito Issei.

-Buena idea, Asia!.- dijo Rías.

-eh?!.-

-Asia, tienes el potencial para convertirte en una sucubo, eres muy seductora.-

-¡No quiero ser una Demonio seductor!.-

-D-Debería irme de aquí...- dijo Issei, Yéndose de la casa de Tsuna. _-Tsk, Tsuna-kun... que suertudo eres... a ver que tal reaccionas cuando llegues.- _pensó el castaño celoso.

* * *

en los bosques de Kuoh, había una gran parte del bosque rodeado por una barrera mágica.

del cielo, cayeron dos ataques de magia al bosque.

-Gyaa!.- grito una chica. siendo afectada por la explosión.

esa chica era Irina, quien se había separado de Tsuna, Kiba y Xenovia.

-ooh!, ¡Que bien!, ¡Te encontré!.- dijo alguien saliendo de los arboles.

Irina solamente se paro rápidamente.

-Nada mal, pudiste escapar, pero te has separado de tu compañera adorable-chan.- dijo Freed, apuntándola con su Excalibur.

Irina en un intento desesperado, con su Excalibur, intento atacar a Freed, pero, este solamente lo esquivo, y se acerco rápidamente a Irina.

-Excalibur Mimic-chan.- dijo Freed poniéndose en frente de Irina. - sabes, también la quiero.-

con su Excalibur, empezó a romper la ropa de Irina, también cortando un poco su cuerpo.

-¡GYAAAH!.- grito de dolor la castaña.

Freed, le dio una patada en el estomago a Irina, enviándola a un árbol.

antes de que Irina caiga, Freed le agarro del cuello.

-D-Déjame ir, Blasfemo.- dijo Irina difícilmente, mirando con enojo a Freed.

-Ahora...Que debería hacer contigo?.- dijo Freed, apunto de manosear los pechos descubiertos de Irina.

**-¡DETENTE!.- **

un puño lleno de llamas fue enviado a la cara de Freed.

quien lo recibió de lleno, enviándolo a romper varios arboles.

-T-Tsuna-kun...!- dijo sorprendida Irina, recuperando el aire. - Q-Que haces aquí?, Huye!, el... el esta aquí...!- grito preocupada.

-Si... Ya estoy aquí, joven Vongola.- dijo alguien en el cielo.

**-...Tu...- **dijo Tsuna, mirándolo seriamente. **-Tu eres el que planeo todo esto, verdad?.- **

-ooh, por lo que veo, parece que también tienes la Intuición Vongola.- dijo el sujeto.

-K-Kokabiel...- dijo sorprendida la castaña.

Kokabiel tiene cinco pares de alas negras, tiene el pelo oscuro y largo, con unos ojos rojos, unas orejas puntiagudas, frente amplia, y su boca muestra un juego de dientes triangulares. tiene una vestimenta negra en forma de túnica.

**-... No me es necesario, con solamente verte, se puede dar una idea.- **dijo el castaño.

-T-Tsuna-kun, vamos, corre...- dijo Irina, agarrando los hombros de Tsuna.

**-...Irina-san... por favor, vete, no intervengas.- **dijo el castaño mirándola.

-Pero no eres capaz de pelear contra el!.- dijo Irina preocupada.

**-...Tranquila.- **Tsuna acaricio la mejilla de la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar un poco. **-Mi intención es ganar tiempo, no tengo intenciones de morir, así que, apenas vea que estés en un lugar seguro, tratare de escapar.- **

-...entiendo...- dijo Irina.

**-Vamos, corre, antes de que ese loco con la espada aparezca.- **

-s-si, te veo allá!.- dijo Irina, desapareciendo por el bosque.

-...Le mentiste, cierto?.- pregunto Kokabiel.

**-...Si.- **

-planeas arriesgar tu vida para que ella escape, ja, digno de un Vongola.-

**-...Tu...- **

de las espaldas de Tsuna, Freed estaba apunto de darle un golpe con su espada.

-¡Ten esto!,¡Enano!.-

**-hm.- **

Tsuna solamente agarro la cara de Freed, y rápidamente lo envió hacia el suelo, haciendo un gran cráter.

la cabeza del inconsciente Freed estaba sangrando.

-oooh, no te contuviste, que raro.- dijo Kokabiel sonriendo.

**-...Este imbécil... le hizo algo imperdonable a Irina-san.- **dijo Tsuna, mirando con desgracia a Freed.

-ja, vamos, ven contra mi, muéstrame que tan poderoso es el Décimo Vongola!, Sawada Tsunayoshi!.-

**-Hm!-**

Tsuna voló rápidamente hacia Kokabiel.

intentando insertarle un golpe en la cara de este.

pero fue un intento fallido, las alas del Ángel Caído, lo cubrió del ataque.

**-ugh!.- **Tsuna se alejo rápidamente de Kokabiel.

-Que esperas!, Ni- Grito Kokabiel, descubriéndose de sus alas.

pero apenas mostró su cara, fue recibido por un puño envuelto en llamas.

fue mandado a volar algunos metros.

-... eso es todo?.- pregunto decepcionado.

**-Tsk...-**

-bueno, no estas al nivel de Giotto.- dijo Kokabiel, sonriendo. -Es comprensible, después de todo, eres joven aun... pero... te pareces mucho a el... demuéstrame... que puedes igualarlo!.- Kokabiel voló hacia Tsuna, con una lanza de luz en su mano. - Vongola Décimo!.- este lo lanzo en dirección a Tsuna.

Tsuna al ver la gran lanza de luz que envió Kokabiel, no le dio mas de otra que esquivarlo por poco.

pero, el lugar donde llego el ataque, fue totalmente destruido.

**-!.- **Tsuna se sorprendió por el gran poder que tenia ese ataque.

-Sorprendido?, vamos, eso no es nada!.- grito Kokabiel.

**-...Tengo una idea... -** susurro el castaño. **-Pero... sera posible con eso?, es magia... no es lo mismo que las llamas de la ultima voluntad...-**

-No hables contigo mismo!.- grito Kokabiel, enviando un gran golpe en el pecho del castaño.

**-GWAAAAAH!- **Tsuna escupió bastante sangre, siendo mandado a volar.

sin dejar descanso, Kokabiel apareció encima del castaño, este le agarro del cuello, empezando le a golpear el rostro.

-Vamos!, no hagas esto aburrido!.- grito Kokabiel, golpeando el rostro del castaño.

la frente, la nariz, estaban sangrando.

la fuerza exagerada de Kokabiel era demasiado para el castaño.

sin duda, era un enemigo que nunca había enfrentado.

la llama del castaño se estaba haciendo mas pequeña.

-ooh!, vamos!.- el Ángel Caído, con un puño cubierto de magia, mando al suelo al castaño, haciendo un cráter gigantesco.

**-¡UGGH!.- **Tsuna casi ni podía expresarse.

-ooh, ya te estas rindiendo?.-

_**-Mierda... no puedo...- **_pensó el castaño, intentando pararse. _**-...Sin Reborn... no se que hacer... Mierda... me duele todo el cuerpo... no podre mantener mucho tiempo el Hyper mode... que hago?... es imposible que le gane... amenos que... no ... no,no... seria imposible... pero... no me queda mas nada que intentar.- **_

-hm, aburrido.- dijo Kokabiel.

_**-...Debo... hacerlo... Yo... Protegeré a Irina-san... Yo lo haré... yo soy el único que puede hacerlo ahora.- **_Tsuna se paro por completo. _**-Yo... La defenderé... Yo... Defenderé a todos...- **_Tsuna empezó a poner sus manos en una posición de una pirámide. _**-...Si muero aquí... no me lo perdonaría nunca...- **_El anillo que Tsuna tenia en su collar junto a la de Lancia, empezó a brillar. _**-Yo... Lo derrotare... lo ganare...- **_El anillo del cielo, con quien peleo para conseguirla, empezó a encenderse en llamas. _**-Yo!, Le ganare con mis ultimas fuerzas!.- **_Este giro una mano, haciendo un Rombo con sus dedos. _**-Ganare con mi Ultima voluntad!.- **_

**-¡Zero Chiten Toppa: Kai!-** La frente y las manos de Tsuna, las llamas empezaron a parpadear.

-ooh!, es una técnica?!, Vamos!, no me ganaras con quedarte quieto!.- grito Kokabiel.

en la mano derecha de Kokabiel, se empezó a formar una gran lanza de luz.

-TOMA!, PEDAZO DE BASURA!.- Kokabiel lanzo esa lanza hacia Tsuna.

_**-Yo... Ganare...- **_

El ataque de Kokabiel llego de lleno a Tsuna.

un gran cráter de donde estaba Tsuna se formo.

en el medio, se mostraba el humo del ataque de Kokabiel.

-Tss, duro muy poco...- dijo Kokabiel aburrido. - y pensar que el seria el Décimo Jefe de los Vongola... vaya decepción... Ni si quiera pudo hacerme emocionar.-

**-Perdóname por decepcionarte.-** dijo una voz detrás de el.

-¡!.- Kokabiel rápidamente, se giro para ver quien estaba detrás de el.

pero lo que vio fue nada mas que una bola de fuego gigantesca rodeada de magia... de su propia magia.

su magia en su contra.

-AGH!.- grito Kokabiel, al recibirlo en la cara.

**-No creas que te dejare descansar.- **Tsuna rápidamente, con sus puños en llamas, empezó a darle ráfagas de golpes al cuerpo de Kokabiel.

Kokabiel sufría los golpes del castaño, aun no se recuperaba de la bola de fuego de parte de Tsuna.

-MIERDA!.- Kokabiel, no le dio mas remedio que usar sus alas para cubrirse.

**-¡Ni lo creas!.- **pero antes de que las alas cubran por completo a Kokabiel.

Tsuna, con sus manos en llamas, este agarro la cara del Ángel Caído, y voló hacia el suelo.

una gran explosión apareció, pero Tsuna insatisfecho, empezó a arrastrar la cabeza de Kokabiel por el suelo, con sus llamas quemando le su cara.

-AAAAAAAAGH!- gritaba de dolor el Ángel Caído.

este sin mas remedio, ciegamente tiro una bola de luz, en la cual, le llego de lleno al castaño.

**-AAAGH!.- **Grito Tsuna adolorido.

Tsuna se alejo de Kokabiel.

aaah... aaah...- Kokabiel estaba sudando, le costaba respirar.

Tsuna le causo un gran daño al cuerpo de este.

-Tu... Pedazo de mierda...- dijo Kokabiel mirando con furia al castaño. -Como te atreves a golpearme con tus sucias llamas?!.- Kokabiel, empezó a tirarle ráfagas de Lanzas grandes de luz hacia Tsuna.

Grave error.

**-****Zero Chiten Toppa: Kai- **

el anillo de Lancia, empezó a brillar de nuevo.

Brillo cuando Tsuna absorbió la lanza de luz de Kokabiel.

El anillo esta relacionado con la magia.

los anillos del cielo y de Lancia estaban iluminados.

la del cielo por las llamas

y la de Lancia por la magia que absorbió.

**-...Te mostrare que tan poderoso es el Décimo Vongola...- **Dijo Tsuna suspirando . **-Mas te vale que te prepares.- **

Tsuna con sus llamas, se propulso hacia Kokabiel.

este para defenderse, envió mas bolas de Luz hacia Tsuna.

Tsuna, para defenderse, uso sus manos en forma de hacha para romper los ataques de Kokabiel.

-VAMOS!.- grito Kokabiel, volando hacia Tsuna.

Estos chocaron ambos puños.

uno con llamas y el otro con magia.

una explosión se vio entre ellos.

Tsuna al alejarse, envió varias Ráfagas de bolas de Fuego potenciadas con Magia hacia Kokabiel.

Kokabiel para defenderse, uso sus lanzas para destruirlas bolas de fuego.

Kokabiel, gracias al Humo que se formo al chocar ambos ataques, no pudo visualizar al castaño.

Tsuna aprovechando eso, apareció detrás de Kokabiel, propinándole una potente patada.

-AAAGH!.- Kokabiel iba en dirección al suelo.

pero antes de que llegue.

Tsuna se puso en el suelo, y cuando Kokabiel estaba por llegar, Tsuna , propulsándose con sus llamas, golpeo el estomago de Kokabiel.

-UGGHH.- Kokabiel escupió bastante sangre, manchando la ropa de Tsuna.

Tsuna iba en dirección al techo de la barrera mágica que los rodeaba.

este hizo que el cuerpo del dañado Kokabiel chocara contra el techo.

haciendo unas pequeñas grietas.

**-¡TOMA!,¡TOMA!,¡TOMA!,¡TOMA!- **Tsuna como si fuera una ametralladora, golpeaba en una gran velocidad la cara de Kokabiel.

el rostro de Kokabiel ya se mostraba algo deforme.

tenia su ropa quemada, su cara quemada.

pues, las llamas de Tsuna no eran para tomársela a la ligera.

-ugggh!, Ya basta!.- grito Kokabiel, liberándose de los ataques de Tsuna.

Kokabiel volvió a sacar sus alas negras.

pero Tsuna apareció rápidamente detrás de este.

**-¡NI CREAS QUE ESCAPARAS!- **Tsuna, agarro un par de alas de Kokabiel, y a la fuerza, las arranco de su espalda.

sangre salia de los agujeros de donde estaban las alas.

-¡AAAAAAGH!.- Grito Kokabiel, de total dolor.

**-¡TOMA ESTO!, PEDAZO DE BASURA!.- **Grito Tsuna, para de sus manos, lanzar una gigante bola de Fuego, quizás la bola de fuego mas potente que lanzo, y mas con la magia potenciada.

La bola le dio de lleno al Ángel Caído.

un gran cráter se formo nuevamente.

Kokabiel, a pesar de ser temido, esta siendo humillado por un niño de 15 años que apenas circula la secundaria.

-T...Tu...!, GWAH!.- Kokabiel escupió mucha mas sangre. -Tu... Pedazo de mierda!.-

el enojo de Kokabiel era muy grande, al sentirse humillado por alguien hace que se enfurezca.

pero...

a la vez...

le da emoción.

-Se nota... Que eres un Vongola!.- grito Kokabiel con una gran sonrisa.

Kokabiel logro pararse.

-Vamos!, sigamos con esto!.- grito Kokabiel, difícilmente manteniéndose en pie.

**-... no te hubieras levantado.- **dijo algo apenado el castaño. **-El siguiente golpe va a matarte.- **

-BWJAJAJAJAJAJA!, Eso me gusta!, Vamos!, sigamos!.-

**-hm.- **

Tsuna, con la intención de dar el ultimo golpe, voló hacia Kokabiel.

**-Toma esto.- **

Tsuna, intento darle un golpe...

pero...

la llama de Tsuna se había apagado.

el tiempo se agoto.

-h-huh?!.- dijo el castaño sorprendido.

-eh?.- dijo Kokabiel igual de sorprendido.

pero sin titubear, agarro el cuello de Tsuna.

-¡QUE PASA?!.- grito Kokabiel. hasta que vio el anillo del cielo. -Esto es... Esto es lo que te dio mas fuerza...?, este anillo, se encendió... y cuando se encendió... te volviste mas fuerte...- dijo Kokabiel. - Este era tu fuente de poder?!.- Kokabiel arranco el anillo del Cielo a Tsuna.

dejándolo solo con la de Lancia.

-N-NO!.- dijo Tsuna, intentando quitarle de las manos a Kokabiel.

-Ohh!, con que era cierto...- dijo Kokabiel, sonriendo mas que nunca.

Rápidamente, empezó a golpear el rostro de Tsuna.

-¡¿QUE PASA?!, YA NO ERES CAPAS DE HACERTE FRENTE A MI?!, DEPENDES DE ESTE ANILLO?, PERO QUE INÚTIL!- grito Kokabiel mientras golpeaba a un casi inconsciente Tsuna.

Tsuna fue mandado a volar por un golpe de Kokabiel.

este choco contra un árbol.

-¡ESTE ES TU FIN VONGOLA!, SIN TU ANILLO, SIN ESAS LLAMAS, NO PODRÁS HACER NADA!.- grito Kokabiel con locura.

su mano formo el ataque final, una gran lanza de luz.

-TOMA ESTO!, FUE DIVERTIDO MIENTRAS DURO, PERO, AHORA, MUÉRETE!- Kokabiel lanzo la lanza hacia Tsuna.

_-N-no me puedo mover...- _pensó el castaño, viendo su final.

y, una explosión cubrió al castaño.

pero, no era de la lanza de Kokabiel.

* * *

-...En... donde estoy...- dijo Tsuna, mirando al rededor, este veía como estaba en una especie de vació negro.- esto... es la Bazooka de los 10 años...?.-

una gran esfera de luz apareció al final del camino de Tsuna.

-ugh!.- Dijo Tsuna adolorido.

este intento pararse ,pero sintió que madera había en su cabeza.

-que... es esto?.- pregunto el castaño, empujando la madera que estaba encima suyo.

este al mover la hacia un lado. vio como un rayos del cielo cubierto por hojas de arboles aparecían en su cara.

este con dificultad se levanto.

-e-esto... es... un... ataúd...?.- dijo con dificultad el castaño.

-Quien esta allí?!.- grito alguien por el bosque.

-mierda...- dijo Tsuna nervioso, con su cuerpo lastimado, no podría hacer nada si se trataba de un enemigo.

pero...

-...Gokudera...kun...?.-

un sujeto con un maletín llego a la escena.

* * *

-...Ya veo... Así que por el momento, Kiba no ha...- dijo Rías, a sus piezas.

estos estaban en el club de lo oculto.

era un nuevo día.

-no hemos oído nada de el.- dijo Issei. - y... Sobre Tsuna-kun...-

-Díganme que el esta bien.- dijo Rías preocupada.

-...tampoco sabemos nada... supongo que... el con Kiba están ocultos o algo...- dijo Kiba.

-...Tsuna-kun... es muy fuerte... si algo le hubiese pasado... el lo hubiera derrotado.- dijo Rías confiada.- pero bueno... pensé que Yuuto podía acabar con ese exorcista Descarriado junto con esas dos Aliadas de la Iglesia y Tsuna-kun... pero...-

-¿Estuvo mal de mi parte hacer esto?.- pregunto Issei.

-Ya que simplemente no podemos esperar a que se pongan en contacto con nosotros, hemos convocado a algunos familiares para que busquen por los alrededores.- dijo Rías.

hasta que el familiar de Rías encontró el cuerpo de Irina.

* * *

-¡Irina!.- grito Issei saliendo del circulo mágico, corriendo hacia a la casi inconsciente castaña. -¡Asia!.-

-¡Si!.- grito Asia, acercándose a Irina.

empezando a curarla.

-¿Quien haría tal cosa?.- pregunto Asia.

-ugh.- Irina empezó a reaccionar.

-Irina, ¿Que paso?.- pregunto Issei alterado - ¡¿Donde están Kiba, Xenovia, Tsuna-kun?!.-

-Xenovia y... Kiba... escaparon...- dijo Irina con dificultad.

-¿Escaparon?.- pregunto Issei.- y Tsuna-kun?!.-

-Y-Yo... intente escapar... Tsu-Tsuna-kun... el... intento hacer tiempo...para que escapara... yo... no pude... hacerlo...-

-¡No hables!.- dijo Asia preocupada.

-T-Tsuna-kun... se enfrento contra... alguien increíblemente fuerte...el...-

-¿el?.- pregunto Issei.

-...Tengan... Cuidado...- Irina cayo en la inconsciencia.

-¡IRINA!.- grito Issei.

en frente de ellos, apareció un circulo mágico.

de allí salieron Souna junto a su Reina y su peón.

-Kaichou!.- dijo Issei.

-Souna, viniste.- dijo Rías.

-¿Por que no vendría después de que me llamaste?.- pregunto Souna, acercándose al cuerpo de Irina.-... Está gravemente herida.-

-si.- dijo Asia preocupada.- Twílíght Healíng no puede restaurar la energía que perdió.-

-...Mi casa tiene una sala de curación.- dijo Souna. - Tsubaki-

-Entendido.- dijo la Reina cargando el cuerpo de Irina.

-Cuida de ella.-

La Reina desapareció en un circulo mágico.

-Creo que Kiba y Xenovia están bien.- dijo Issei. - pero... Tsuna-kun...-

-Hm?, que pasa con Sawada?.- pregunto Souna.

-¿Esta bien tu trasero?.- pregunto Saji.

-Si, Asia me curo.- dijo Issei, ignorando la pregunta de Souna.- Lo siento por todo esto, Saji.-

-No entiendo que esta pasando aquí.- dijo Saji.

-Estamos tan despistados como tu.- dijo Issei.

pero de repente...

-¿Que es este sentimiento?.- todos los demonios lo sintieron.

-¡No me digas!.- dijo Issei.

-¡Vaya,Vaya,Vaya!.- dijo alguien saliendo detrás de un árbol.- parece que todos tragaron el anzuelo, ¿no?... Como te va... Demonio de mierda?.-

-¡Freed!.- grito Issei.

-Vaya!, que estoy viendo?.- pregunto Freed.- No es la traidora, Asia-chan?.-

-... por lo que veo, alguien te destrozo la cara.- dijo Issei.

Freed tenia muchas vendas en su cabeza, el daño que le hizo Tsuna fue demasiado.

-uh, esto fue hecho por un pequeño imbécil.- dijo Freed.

Souna y Rías se puso en frente de los demonios, haciendo círculos mágicos como escudo.

-¡Woah!, ¡Tiempo fuera! , ¡Tiempo fuera!.- dijo Freed.- Tengo que conversar con esa mujer pelirroja por un segundo.-

-...Conversar?.- pregunto Rías.

-Si, mejor dicho, ¡Mi jefe quiere hacerlo!.- grito sacando su lengua, mirando al cielo.

en el cielo estaba alguien volando con sus alas.

-...Es un Ángel Caído.- dijo Koneko.

-Tiene... Ocho alas.- dijo Rías.

-no, eran 10.- dijo Kokabiel seriamente.

-uh?, entonces seria un líder.- dijo Souna.

-Nunca nos hemos visto antes, ¿Verdad, Hija de los Gremory?.- pregunto el sujeto. - Mi nombre es Kokabiel.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Buen día, Líder de los Ángeles Caídos.- dijo Rías sonriendo. - por lo que parece, tuvo una dura batalla, no?, las marcas de tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu ropa quemada, y tus 2 alas desaparecidas.-

-hm, fueron hechas por un pedazo de basura.- dijo Kokabiel, buscando algo en su ropa. - Creo que ustedes lo conocerán...-

-¡¿Que?!.- gritaron todos.

-Reconocen... este anillo?.- pregunto Kokabiel con una gran sonrisa.

-E-Ese no es el anillo del cielo de Tsuna?!.- pregunto Issei sorprendido.

-T-Tsuna-kun... Donde esta?!.- grito preocupada Rías.

-hm?, tanto te interesa?.- pregunto Kokabiel. - BWJAJAJA!, fue un buen oponente, me hizo pasar miedo por unos momentos... ese pedazo de basura... me arranco las dos alas... me golpeo... me devolvió mi propia magia... ese niño... MATE A ESE NIÑO!.-

-...-

todos estaban impactados.

a todos les falta el aliento.

-M-Mientes!.- grito Asia. - E-El no puede... E-El no puede...-

-El no puede morir?, por que crees que tengo su anillo?, notas la sangre? es la sangre del mismo Décimo Vongola!:- grito Kokabiel con una gran sonrisa.

una gran ráfaga de viento salia de alguien.

-B-Buchou...- dijo Issei, sorprendido.

Rías desprendía una cantidad inmensa de magia.

ella estaba furiosa.

-Tu...-

-Oh!, te enojaste?!, justo como el se enojo!.- grito Kokabiel.

-...Dime... cual es el motivo de esta reunión?.- pregunto Rías, no ocultando el enojo en sus palabras.- Es raro que un líder venga para charlar.-

-Me gustaría repetir la diversión que tuve con el niño, pero, ahora en los alrededores de la academia Kuoh, su cuartel general en esta ciudad.- dijo Kokabiel.

-Nuestra academia?.- pregunto Issei, de mala gana.

este aunque no lo noto, activo su Sacred Gear.

-Si lo hago, Sirzechs tendrá que venir a ayudar. ¿No es así?.-

-Quieres provocar una nueva guerra entre Dios, los Ángeles Caídos y los Demonios!.- dijo Rías.

-Esperaba que Michael viniera tras las Excaliburs, pero solo envió a un exorcista débil. y a dos mujeres con Espadas Sagradas... la pelea contra ese niño... No es suficiente... ¡Esta lejos de ser suficiente!.- dijo Kokabiel. -Ya me deshice del representante de los Humanos!.-

-...¿Así que tu objetivo desde el principio, ha sido iniciar otra guerra?.-

-Si, ¡Esa es la única Razón!. ¡No puedo resistir mi aburrimiento después de la ultima guerra de los cuatro bandos!, ese niño, la fuerza de ese niño... Era increíble!. Azazel, ni Shemhaza querían otra guerra.-

-¿Azazel?.- pregunto Issei. - ¿Shemgaza?, he oído esos nombres antes... cierto, Raynare los había mencionado...-

mas alto señor de los Ángeles Caídos.-

-¿Así que el es su jefe?.-

-Azazel no solo estaba en contra de la guerra, comenzó a coleccionar esas "Sacred Gear" y a investigar sobre ellas.- dijo Kokabiel.

-¡¿Estas detrás de las Espadas Sagradas y los Sacred Gear?!.- pregunto Issei enojado.

-Tu Boosted Gear podría ser de utilidad para alguien, pero no podría importarme menos. Azazel podría quererla , sin embargo, es bastante fanático cuando se trata de sus objetos de colección.- grito Kokabiel.

-¡La mía no ira a ninguna maldita colección!.-

-Los Ángeles Caídos, Dios y los Demonios se tambalean al borde de la guerra... ¡Eso significa que un pequeño empujón de mi parte puede hacerlos caer por el borde!.-

-Eres realmente adicto a la guerra.- dijo Souna.

-Voy a dejarlos comenzar esta vez a ustedes, Demonios.- aviso Kokabiel. - Hermana de Lucifer, Rías Gremory, y Hermana de Leviathan, Souna Sitri. Su lugar de aprendizaje debe estar lleno de poder mágico, capaz de causar un inmenso caos, ¡Es el lugar perfecto para la guerra!.-

-¡Esta loco!.- grito Saji.

-BWJAJAJAJA, ¡¿NO TE GUSTA LA MANERA EN QUE MI JEFE ES TAN RETORCIDO?!.- grito Freed como loco. - ¡ES POR ESO QUE ESTOY TAN ENTUSIASMADO CON ESTO!, ¡INCLUSO ME DIO ESTOS PRESENTES!.- Freed mostró que en su ropa, habían 3 espadas mas.

-E-Esas son... -

-son las tres...-

-parece que si.-

-No puede estar hablando en serio.-

-Por supuesto, indudablemente puedo usarlas todas, Soy invencible!, bwjajajajaj!, oh si, también tengo esta Espada Sagrada de Mimetismo, Excalibur Mimic...- dijo Freed, transformando el hilo en una Espada.- la obtuve de la chica de las coletas.-

-Comenzaremos una guerra, Hermana del Rey Demonio, Sirzechs Lucifer, ¡Rías Gremory!.-

de las manos de Kokabiel, empezó a lanzar varias lanzas de luz.

-¡Todos, Corran!.- grito Rías, haciendo un escudo junto a Akeno y Souna.

* * *

-A donde fueron?!.- grito Saji.

-¡Tomaron ese camino!.- dijo Koneko, apuntando a un lugar.- hacia la Academia Kuoh.-

-¿Realmente van a...?- dijo Issei.

-No, también mencionaron los alrededores de la Academia.- dijo Souna.- esto va a una escala muy grande.-

-Así es...- dijo Rías.

-pero...-

-un Ángel Caído de su nivel... podría eliminar fácilmente esta remota ciudad.- dijo seriamente Souna.

-.. No puede ser... no... ¡De ninguna manera, Maldito Ángel!.-grito Issei.- ¡No hay forma alguna de que vaya a dejar que haga eso!.- grito Issei.

-Issei, vayamos a la Academia.- dijo Seriamente Rías.

-si... Tsuna-kun... Fuiste capas de hacerle mucho daño a ese imbécil... eso me da esperanzas de que lo puedo derrotar!.- grito Issei.

* * *

-erm... que...?... ese rostro...- dijo Tsuna con dificultades, mirando al sujeto que tiene en frente.

-Décimo!.- el sujeto le agarro de los hombros.

-Uwah!.- grito el castaño. _-En serio es el Gokudera-kun del futuro!. woah!, es tan alto?!.- _pensó el castaño.

-Esas heridas...tu ropa... Lo siento tanto!.- grito Gokudera. - Lo siento!.-

-Que?!, Espera un segundos, me estas lastimando!.- grito el castaño adolorido.

-Perdón!.-

-no, espera... quiero decir...- dijo Tsuna. _-Sinceramente no se que esta pasando... - _

-Lo siento...-

-Puede parecer increíble, p-pero... fui disparado con la Bazooka de Lambo... o eso creo, mientras hacia algo... importante.- explico Tsuna.

-... así que es eso... entonces son solo 5 minutos.. eh?.- dijo Gokudera del futuro.- Escucha, Décimo, Cuando regreses al pasado, debes hacer lo que te estoy por decir, por favor!.-

-eh?!, ehhh?!.- dijo Tsuna.

-No hay suficiente tiempo para explicarte los detalles.- dijo Gokudera.

_-...El Gokudera-kun futuro... es totalmente un adulto...- _

-Cuando regreses al pasado, lo primero que hay que hacer es borrar a este hombre.- dijo mostrando una foto.

-Q-Que'!.-

-Esta es una foto del tiempo presente, pero debes haberlo encontrado cuando estabas en primer año... o mientras estabas en Kuoh.-

-Eh?, quien es ese... y espera, borrar?!.

-No hace falta dudar...-

-no, pero... espera, por favor espera!, con borrar te refieres a matar, verdad?!.- pregunto nervioso el castaño.

Aunque este muy herido, su nerviosismo sirve como anestesia

-Si no fuera por gente como el, Byakuran no se hubiera vuelto tan...-

-Byaku...ran?.- pregunto el castaño. _-Espera un minuto... por que ha estado tan serio desde que llegue?, que diablos sucedió 10 años en el futuro?!.-_

-Lo siguiente es por precaución extra...-

-Espera... puedo preguntar algo...? realmente me esta preocupando... por que mi yo del futuro yace aquí?.- pregunto Tsuna, refiriéndose en el ataúd.

-!.-

-Por que... mi yo futuro... esta dentro de un ataúd...?.- Tsuna no quería aceptar lo mas obvio.

-...eso...-

pero, una explosión apareció en donde estaba Gokudera.

-que?!.- grito Tsuna.

-...Décimo...?.- pregunto el mas joven Tormenta.

-Gokudera-kun!.- grito Tsuna.

_-Por que Gokudera-kun esta aquí?!, Allí se va mi oportunidad de descubrir la verdad!- _

-Jaja...!, es el mismo Décimo!.- dijo Gokudera alegremente.- Estaba seguro de haber ido 10 años al futuro...-

-No... Esto es el futuro, Gokudera-kun. Cambien acabo de llegar aquí, del pasado.- dijo Tsuna.

-... Décimo... Tus heridas...- Gokudera recién se percato del estado del castaño.

-T-Tranquilo, pero, dime... que hiciste para llegar aquí?.- pregunto el castaño

-oh, vera, recibí una llamada de Reborn hace unas horas, y, me tomo algo de tiempo venir pero, lo hice, literalmente los estaba buscando.- explico Gokudera.

-Reborn...- dijo algo apenado el castaño.

-pasa algo?, Décimo?.-

-veras... hace unas horas... Reborn desapareció... en un momento importante... y por lo que parece, fue por la Bazooka de los 10 años...-

-oh!, eso explica que... el Reborn-san del futuro esta en el pasado!.-

-no... yo también pensaba eso... pero, cuando el humo se disipo... no apareció nada...-

-no querrá decir que...-

-...-

-No!, ¡de ninguna manera!, es Reborn-san, ¡El asesino numero uno!, no puede morir.- dijo Gokudera.

-creo que tienes razón.- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-hm?, que es esta cosa?.- pregunto Gokudera, viendo en donde estaba sentado el castaño.- parece una especie de ataúd...-

-no solo luce como uno...- dijo Tsuna sudando.

-?-

Gokudera solamente le tomo pocos segundos para entender lo que pasaba.

-eh... Gokudera-kun?.- pregunto el castaño. -Gokudera-kun, ¿Estas bien?.-

-¡¿Que mierda esta haciendo mi futuro yo?!.- grito Gokudera parándose enojado.- ¡¿ Por que el Décimo esta en un Ataúd?!.-

-Hiii!.- grito asustado el castaño.

-¡Maldición!, ¡¿Como pude haber dejado que el Décimo muriera?!, ¡No merezco ser tu mano derecha!.- grito Gokudera, golpeando el suelo.

-Pero nadie ha dicho que aun he muerto!.- grito Tsuna nervioso. _-Y estaba tratando de evadir ese hecho!.-_ pensó Tsuna. -Ademas, recién me dijeron... podría haber una forma de prevenir esto!.-

-!, ah... ya veo!, cuando pasen los 5 minutos y regresemos al pasado, encontraremos al chico de la foto y lo sepultaremos en el olvido!.- Dijo Gokudera apretando sus puños.

-Espera, no,no,no!, matar a alguien es muy malo!.- grito Tsuna nervioso, pero algo hipócrita, literalmente hace unos minutos acaba de pelear contra un Ángel Caído, hasta tal punto de dejarlo al borde de la muerte.- Lo primero que haremos cuando regresemos... eh?.-

-?, Sucede algo?.-

-...No han pasado mas de 5 minutos desde que llegamos aquí...?.- pregunto el castaño.

-que... ahora que lo mencionas, tengo la sensación de que también he estado mas de 5 minutos.- dijo Gokudera algo nervioso.

-Si!, Yo también!... Entonces por que no hemos regresado al pasado?!.-

-pensemos lo... La Bazooka de los 10 años que nos lanzo aquí podría estar rota...-

-¡No puede ser!- grito preocupado el castaño. -Que nos sucederá?!.-

-No se que esta pasando exactamente... pero si nunca podemos volver...-

-Ehhhh? es terrible!.-

-No, espera... no estamos seguro de eso...-

-Que vamos a haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer?!.- el estomago del castaño sonó.

-...-

-...-

-De todos modos, tengo Yatsuhashi!.- dijo Gokudera mostrando una bolsa. -Primero comamos!.-

* * *

-Aunque... me pregunto... Donde estamos?.- pregunto Gokudera su parte de la comida.-Me pregunto si estamos en japón.-

-Eh?, Estamos en otro país?!.- pregunto el castaño.

-Oh, esto debe haber sido dejado por mi yo del Futuro, no?.- pregunto Gokudera agarrando el maletín.

-S-Si...-

-Veamos.- Gokudera abrió el maletín, y tiro las cosas que había adentro en el suelo.

-¡Espera!, Gokudera-kun!, ¡No lo abras sin permiso...- dijo Tsuna nervioso.

-Esta bien, de todos modos es mio, no?, yo me doy las ordenes de abrir esto.- dijo Gokudera viendo los objetos.

en el suelo había una carta, una especie de caja moderna, una toalla, cigarrillos, y una caja que parece que lleva años.

-Que es esto...?.- dijo Gokudera agarrando la carta, y la caja con musgo. - Una especie de... caja cubierta de musgo?, luce extraña...-

_-Yo también soy curioso?.- _pensó el castaño viendo alado de Gokudera.

-je, aun escriben con papel en el futuro...!?.-

-que es eso?.- en el papel habían dibujos de calaveras, dinamitas, lengua, huesos, dinosaurios, cuchillos, etc.- parecen dibujos, pero...-

-Es el código G!.-

-Código G?.-

-La abreviación de código Gokudera. es un código que invente durante las clases del primer año.-

_-¡¿Que hace este chico durante las clases?!.- _

-Veamos... Jun...Tar...Tar...Jun...Dar...- Gokudera iba leyendo el papel.- !.-

-Así que es verdad...- dijo alguien detrás de los chicos.

-Quien esta ahí?!.- pregunto Gokudera.

Detrás de ellos había un sujeto con una hombrera de un animal, y una manta blanca con rojo.

y tenia unos gafas de color rojo.

-Hola.- saludo el sujeto recién llegado.

el sujeto mostró un poco que en sus manos habían 3 anillos de diferentes formas, y uno normal al parecer.

y en la otra mano tenia una especie de algo Robotico.

-Y adiós.- dijo el sujeto, apuntándole con su brazo.

-que?!, aaah?!.- grito Asustado el castaño.

-Un enemigo!.- dijo Gokudera seriamente. - Décimo!, por favor quédate atrás!.- Gokudera saco sus dinamitas, y con un cigarrillo en su boca. -Me ocupare de esto!:-

-Gokudera-kun!.-

-Come esto!.- Gokudera lanzo muchas dinamitas en dirección al sujeto.

El sujeto con un gran salto, se subió a unas ramas de los arboles que los rodeaban.

-Ni creas que puedes escaparte!.- grito Gokudera, enviando dinamitas Dirigidas al sujeto.

el sujeto, en su guantelete, jalo algo.

de los agujeros del guantelete del sujeto salieron varias balas, que destruyeron las dinamitas de Gokudera, explotando en el aire.

pero una explosión llego a donde estaba Gokudera, pero no eran de las dinamitas.

-Wah!.- Tsuna salto para evitar la explosión. - eh?!, Gokudera-kun!.- grito Tsuna preocupado.

-...Que... es esto?!.- grito Gokudera, al ver que estaba encerrado en una especie de Trampa. - Esta caliente!.-

-Esto es malo!.- grito Tsuna. - que hago, Reborn?!... -

_-Reborn... Ya no esta aquí...-_ Tsuna pensó, recordando la realidad.

-Así que es verdad que no saben utilizar los anillos...- dijo el sujeto. -Que manera de desperdiciar ese tesoro.

_-Los... Mi... Mi anillo!.- _pensó el castaño preocupado._\- cierto... ese sujeto... Kokabiel... me lo saco... mierda... no se que paso... pero... el anillo se había encendido en llamas en ese momento... y... me volví mas fuerte...eh?!, cierto...!- _Tsuna recordó algo.

-Usar los anillos...?- pregunto Gokudera.

-No me culpen. Ahora, mueran.-

-Décimo!, esta persona parece muy mala noticia!, c-corra!.- grito Gokudera.

El sujeto, con sus guanteletes, lanzo varias balas a Gokudera, quien estaba atrapado.

-kuh!.- grito Gokudera al ver las balas aproximarse.

pero.

**-Ni lo creas.- **

unas llamas detuvieron las balas, fundiéndolas.

-...Décimo!.- grito Gokudera.

Tsuna entro en su Hyper Mode, con el anillo de Lancia en su mano derecha.

-Las balas de 9 mm fueron bloqueadas por esa energía de alta densidad...- dijo el sujeto.- Te estaba esperando, el de la Hyper ultima voluntad.-

**-...Por que nos atacas?.-**

-Ahora estamos en medio de una crisis, primero disparamos y luego preguntamos.-

**-...-**

-Lo siguiente es algo totalmente diferente a las balas, ni tus llamas pueden quemar esto.- dijo el sujeto, disparando nuevamente, pero no balas.

Tsuna, al querer esquivarlos, voló usando sus llamas.

pero los ataques del sujeto lo perseguían.

-Lo esta persiguiendo!.- dijo Gokudera sorprendido.

**-Tsk..- **

Los ataques llegaron al castaño.

**-Gwaah!.-**

-Décimo!.-

Tsuna iba cayendo del cielo.

_**-...Ese ... proyectil... podría ser...- **_Pensó el castaño.

-Ni siquiera pienses en un descanso, si mueres aquí, significa que solo te convertirás en un peso. es todo.- dijo el sujeto, disparando nuevamente en dirección a Tsuna.

-Si quieres vivir, sobrevive a esto primero!.-

**-...-**

las explosiones llegaron al castaño nuevamente.

-D...Décimo!.- grito Gokudera.

-...Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, después de la tutoria de Reborn?, es difícil de imaginar que derrotaste a Xanxus, A Kokabiel, a los demonios de clase alta en el pasado... pero no puedes conmigo?, es porque esta es la primera vez que estas por tu cuenta, sin Reborn a tu lado...-

**-...Por que conoces a Reborn?.- **

Cuando el humo se disipo, se pudo ver al castaño en la posición de el avanzado punto zero.

-El avanzado punto zero... personalizado..?!- grito el Sujeto.

**-...Y... sobre Kokabiel... - **Tsuna apareció detrás del sujeto. **-Recién acabo de pelear con el... y aun no lo gane... y sobre demonios... a que te refieres?, porque usas las llamas de la ultima voluntad?.- **

Tsuna intento atacar con su mano izquierda en forma de hacha al sujeto.

pero el sujeto con agacharse lo esquivo.

pero el puño derecho envuelto en llamas de Tsuna, golpeo el estomago del sujeto.

-Guh!.- grito el sujeto.

el sujeto salto hacia otra rama de los arboles, pero sin su manta.

-Ya...Veo..- dijo sonriendo.

**-...!-**

-Es una mujer?!.- grito Gokudera.

-Bueno, Bueno, ahora comienzas a mostrar algo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.- dijo sonriendo la mujer. - Incluso con toda mi fuerza, no soy oponente para tu poder de combate... eso es... si hablamos de los estándares de los viejos tiempos.-

**-...?.-**

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes...- la mujer saco una caja, y con un anillo que tenia en su mano, la coloco en el agujero de la pequeña caja.- No sobrevivirás en esta era!.- La mujer salto hacia Tsuna, disparando.

**-...No creas que es todo.- **

Tsuna, rápidamente, disparo una bola de fuego, pero potenciada con magia.

_**-aun quedo un poco de lo que absorbí en el anillo de Lancia...- **_

los ataques explotaron, dejando humo en el medio del aire.

-que?!.- grito la mujer.

pero, fue callada al ver como Tsuna apareció encima suyo.

la magia de Kokabiel es demasiado fuerte para el ataque de la mujer.

**-En esta era... soy mejor que tu.- **

Tsuna, con su puño envuelto en llamas, le dio un golpe en la cara de la mujer, enviándola al suelo.

-guh!.- grito esta al llegar al suelo.

la mujer intento rápidamente pararse pero...

**-Ni si quiera pienses que te dejare libre.- **Tsuna se puso encima de la mujer

-...con que el Décimo Vongola mejoro... eh.- dijo la mujer sonriendo. - Je, pasas.-

**-hmm?.- **

-déjame pararme, te prometo que ganaste.-

Tsuna solamente dudo un poco, pero, le hizo caso.

-mi nombre es Lal Mirch.- Dijo la mujer sacándose las gafas que tenia puesta.

**-Libera a Gokudera-kun.- **pidió el castaño.

justo como dijo, la trampa que tenia rodeado a Gokudera desapareció.

-Décimo!.- grito Gokudera acercándose al castaño. -a pesar de que estas herido, ganaste!.-

-hm, hemos hecho mucho escándalo.- dijo Lal poniéndose de vuelta su manta blanca. - Si nos quedamos aquí, sera solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. Tomen, enrollen esto en sus anillos Vongola.- dijo Lal, tirando unas cadenas a los dos chicos.-Se llaman cadenas de Mammon.-

Tsuna salio de su hyper mode, con dolor en su cuerpo, pero, fingió estar bien.

-las cadenas sellan el poder de los anillos.- explico Lal.

-H-Hey!, Detente ahí mismo!, nos atacaste sin razón y todo l oque tienes que decir son tonterías?!.- grito Gokudera. -Y que sabes de los anillos Vongola?!, quien mierda eres?!.-

-Rapido, ahora nos vamos.- dijo Lal.

_-Nos ignoro!.- _pensaron ambos chicos.

_-Pero, esta persona... quizás no es... un enemigo...- _Tsuna al perderse en sus pensamientos, se olvido de poner la cadena alrededor del anillo de Lancia.- Por favor, Espera!, vinimos del pasado!, todo ha sido un Shock tras otro desde que llegamos, ya no sabemos que es que...!-

-No contestes!.- dijo Lal apuntando con su guantelete al castaño.

-Hii!.-

-Suficiente!, por que tenemos que hacer lo que nos dices?!.- pregunto enojado el hombre bomba.

-Si no me siguen, morirán, mejor se calman, tampoco tengo tiempo para ustedes.- dijo mirando a los chicos. - Una vez que lleguemos al destino, les diré todo lo que quieren saber.-

-Destino?!.-

-Su escondite.-

-Nuestro...Nuestro escondite?!.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Te refieres... en esta era, nuestro!.- dijo Tsuna. - Entonces, yo...- ah!. Reborn también esta aquí?!.-

-Cierto!, Reborn-san vino del pasado, también aun debe estar aquí.-

-como si supiera.- dijo Lal siguiendo caminando.

-Maldita perra...- dijo Gokudera.

-Sin embargo...quizás el Reborn bebe no este aquí, pero el Reborn de esta era tal vez si...- susurro el castaño.

-es verdad!.- dijo Gokudera.

-...La razón por la que mi cuerpo ha crecido hasta la adultez y por la que he continuado viviendo así es que... soy un error...- dijo Lal.

-eh?.-

-Colonnello...Viper...Skull...los bebes mas poderosos, los Arcobalenos... han... muerto...por supuesto que... Reborn, también se ha ido.-

* * *

-¡Kiba!, ¡Destruye a Freed y su Excalibur!, ¡No dejes que las almas de tus amigos se desperdicien!.-

-Issei-kun...-

-Hazlo, Yuuto. Eres parte de la familia de Rias Gremory, una Excalibur no debe ser nada para mi caballero-

-Yuuto-kun, ¡Puedes hacerlo!.-

-Ve por el.-

-¡Kiba-san!.-

-Chicos...-

los amigos y compañeros de Kiba lo estaban apoyando.

las almas estaban el Kiba, acompañándolo.

ahora estamos en la Academia de Kuoh.

Kiba estaba en frente de Freed y Balba.

-¿Ah?, ¿Que pasa con este momento cursi?.- pregunto Freed- "¡Hace que se me erice la piel!" ¡Oh , por dios!, ¡Quiero cortarlos a todos en dados, y tener algo de satisfacción!.- grito sacando su lengua Freed.

-...Me convertiré en una Espada... Mis camaradas, ahora son uno con mi alma, vamos a cumplir con nuestros pesares y nuestros sueños de aquellos días... Me convertiré en la Espada de Buchou y mis aliados... ¡SWORD BIRTH!.-

La espada que tenia Kiba, empezó a ser rodeado por luz negra y blanca.

-He aquí, la Espada de la Traición... ¡Una hoja que es Sagrada y Demoníaca!.-

-¿Una Espada Sagrada y Demoníaca?.-

-¡Ya veo, eso es!.- dijo Issei. -El Dragón dentro de mi me lo dijo... que Kiba ha alcanzado su punto máximo, Esa es una técnica prohibida de Kiba, ¡Balance Breaker!-

-¿Una Espada Sagrada Demoníaca?, ¡Eso es imposible!, ¿Dos fuerzas opuestas que se unen?, Eso jamas pasaría.-

-Caballero de Rías Gremory.- Xenovia se puso alado de Kiba, caminando junto a el.- ¿Todavía seguimos como aliados?-

-Eso espero.-

-Entonces, Trabajemos juntos para destruir esa Excalibur.-

-¿Estas segura?.-

-Es una Espada Sagrada, pero no es una Espada que es Santa. Es una Espada anómala.-

-Muy bien.-

Xenovia dejo su espada en el suelo.- Petra, Basílíus, Díonísío, y María, la Santa Madre... Escuchen mi voz...- alado de Xenovia se formo un circulo mágico dorado.

de allí salio una espada dorada con el centro de su hoja de color azul.

pero estaba atrapada en cadenas.

-En el nombre del Santo que descansa dentro de esta hoja, Desencadenaré...- Xenovia apenas agarro el mango de la Espada, las cadenas se rompieron.- La Espada Sagrada, ¡Durandal!.-

-La Espada Sagrada...- dijo Kiba.

-...¿Durandal?.- dijo Issei.

-Es una Espada Sagrada que se dice que es capaz de dividir cualquier cosa en este mundo.-

-No puede ser!, ¡Mi investigación no ha producido a nadie que pudiera blandir la Durandal!- dijo Balba.

-A diferencia de el o Irina, lo mio es completamente natural.- explico Xenovia con una sonrisa.

-¿Aptitud Impecable?, ¡¿Eres una verdadera portadora de la Espada Sagrada?!.- dijo Balba sorprendido.

-Esto atraviesa todo lo que toca... Apenas puedo controlarlo yo misma. Así que debo mantenerlo sellado en otra dimensión.-

-¿Y a quien le importa esa mierda?.- pregunto Freed.

Freed rápidamente con su Excalibur, fusionado por cuatro Excaliburs, ataco a Xenovia.

este uso al característica de la Espada de Irina, Excalibur Mimic.

pero Xenovia, al ver que ese ataque iba hacia ella, con su Durandal, rompió las puntas de la Espada.

-¡¿Ella rompió parte de la Espada?!.- grito Freed.

-Esa no es una Espada Sagrada completa, ¡No es rival para Durandal!.- Xenovia salto hacia Freed con intenciones de atacarle.

-¡Perra!.- Freed esquivo el ataque saltando hacia un lado.- ¡No quiero oir hablar sobre el estúpido poder de equilibrio!.-

-Tu porquería de Espada...- Kiba apareció detrás de Freed. -¡No podrá separar nuestros lazos!.-

estos dos empezaron una pelea de Espadachines con mucha velocidad.

hasta que...

-¡¿Se rompió?!.- grito Freed. - ¡¿Hablas en serio?!, ¡¿Ese pedazo de basura me derroto?!.-

el hombro de Freed recibió un corte de la Espada Sagrada Demoníaca de Kiba.

-...¿Vieron eso, mis camaradas?, ¡Mi poder supero al de esa Excalibur!.- grito Kiba.

-¡No puedo creer lo que veo!.- dijo Balba- En teoría, el poder Sagrado y el Demoníaco nunca...-

-Balba Galíleí, ¡Prepárate para morir!- grito Kiba, apuntándole con su espada.

-¡Ya veo!, ¡Ahora entiendo!, ¡Todo tiene sentido si se sesga el equilibrio entre lo Sagrado y lo Demoníaco!. Por consiguiente, tanto Satan y Dios...!- Balba fue atravesado por una Lanza de Luz.

-eh?!.-

-...Balba, eres muy capaz, lo demuestra el hecho de que has llegado a esa conclusión.- dijo el Ángel Caído en el cielo.

-Kokabiel, ¿Que esta pasando?.- pregunto Rías.

-No necesito a estos hombres para completar mi plan. Ahora , he terminado con la observación.- dijo Kokabiel sonriendo. - Chico.-

-¿Que?.- pregunto Issei.

-Maximiza el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo, y dáselo a alguien.-

-...¿que?.-

-¿Vas a darnos una oportunidad?. ¡Debes estar bromeando!.- dijo Rías.

-enserio crees que puedes vencerme?.- pregunto Kokabiel.

Rías, agarro la mano de Issei.

-Buchou...-

-No tenemos tiempo.- dijo Rías seriamente.- lo haré.-

ambos demonios se iban acercando a Kokabiel.

**_-¡Boost!.- _**

-¿eh?.-Kokabiel sonrió como loco.

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

-...-

_**-¡Boost!.- **_

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_-Aun no...-_

**_-¡Boost!.-_**

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

-Es hora o nunca, Buchou!.- dijo Issei. - Boosted Gear Gift...-

_**-¡Transfer!.- **_

los ojos de Rías se volvieron rojas.

un gran circulo mágico apareció en los pies de Rías.

-¡¿Buchou?!.- pregunto Issei, sorprendido.

-¡I-Increíble!.-

-¡Puedo sentir las ondas de su poder demoníaco fluyendo hasta aquí!.- grito Kiba.

-¡Esa es una increíble cantidad de energía!.- dijo Kokabiel sonriendo. - Es comparable a algunos de los demonios de Clase Alta, ¡Rías Gremory!, ¡Parece que eres un genio igual a tu hermano!

Rías rápidamente, hizo muchos círculos mágicos en sus manos, y de alli, aparecieron dos grandes bolas de magia rojos.

-¡DESAPARECE!.- grito Rías enviando su ataque a Kokabiel.

-Nada mal, hermana del Rey Demonio...¡Hermana de Sirzechs!- Kokabiel mantuvo el poder de Rías en sus manos.

-AAAH!.- Rías envió mas potencia.

Kokabiel sonreía cada vez mas.

pero, Rías no pudo soportarlo mas.

Rías cayo al suelo.

-Buchou!.- Issei fue corriendo hacia Rías.

-¡Akeno!.- Rías cuando se levanto, miro al cielo.

-¡Trueno!.- grito Akeno, en el aire con sus alas de demonio. en su dedo, dirigió un rayo hacia Kokabiel.

este solamente se defendió con sus alas.

-Tu, la que tiene los poderes de Baraqiel, ¿Te atreves a interponerte en mi camino?-

-¡No te atrevas a compararme con el!.- grito Akeno enojada.

-...¿Baraqiel?.- pregunto Issei.

-El es uno de los lideres de los Ángeles Caídos... También conocido como El Destello, se dice que es un Maestro del Trueno.- explico Xenovia.

-¿Maestro del Trueno?.- pregunto Issei.

Akeno se quedo sin energía.

-¿Quien hubiera imaginado que te convertirías en un Demonio?.- pregunto Kokabiel dejándose revelar.- Ciertamente que tienes un equipo muy divertido, Rías Gremory, ¡El Dragón Emperador Rojo, el desertor del Proyecto de la Espada Sagrada, y la hija de Baraqiel!.-

-¡¿Que?!.- grito Xenovia.

-¡¿Akeno es la hija de un Ángel Caído?!.- pregunto Issei sorprendido.

-Rías Gremory... Parece que tus gustos son tan peculiares como los de tu hermano.-

-Tsk, ¡No dejare que insultes a mi hermano, Nuestro Rey Demonio!.- grito Rías. - ¡Por otra parte, insultar a mis siervos es un crimen castigado con la muerte!.-

-Entonces...!- Kokabiel bajo al suelo. - Adelante!, Intenta Destruirme!, Hermana del Rey Demonio... Dueña del Welsh Dragon...¡Princesa del Cabello Carmesí de la Perdición!, ¡Te enfrentas a uno de los archi-enemigos de los Demonios!, Esta es una gran oportunidad. ¡Si no lo ves como tal, entonces eso demuestra lo mediocre que eres!.-

-¡Cállate de una vez, Maldito Ángel Caído!.- Grito Issei alado de Rías.- Atrévete a insultar a Akeno o a Buchou de nuevo, ¡Y romperé tu maldita cara!.-

-Maldito, ¿Acaso eres idiota o algo parecido?, ¿Hablas enserio?- dijo Kokabiel, formando una espada de Luz.

-¡Si, esta bien por mi!- Grito Issei. - ¡Boosted Gear!-

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

-Issei, no!.- grito Rías.

-Hyoudou Issei.- Xenovia junto a Kiba se dirigieron a Kokabiel con sus espadas. -te conseguiremos algo de tiempo.-

-concéntrate en acumular energía.- dijo Kiba.

-Entendido!.-

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

Koneko también se unió al ataque.

-je.- Kokabiel solamente sonrió.

-AAHH!.- grito Xenovia, intentando atacar con su Espada Durandal a Kokabiel.

-aah!- y por el otro lado, también Kiba intento atacar con su Espada Sagrada Demoníaca.

Kokabiel, formando dos espadas de luz en ambas manos, detuvo ambos ataques.

-oh?, un ataque simultaneo usando una Espada Sagrada y una Espada Sagrada Demoníaca, ¿eh?.- dijo Kokabiel.- interesante.-

-Te tengo!.-

por arriba, Koneko se lanzo para atacar a Kokabiel.

pero las alas del Ángel Caído, mando a volar a todos.

Koneko barrio el suelo, con su ropa casi destruida. y con cortes en su cuerpo.

-Koneko!.- Issei y Asia se acercaron a la Torre.

**_-¡Boost!.-_**

-Maldición.- dijo Issei

Kokabiel con sus espadas. mando una onda de luz hacia los demonios espadachines

ambos intentaron detener el ataque, pero no pudieron.

Issei protegió a Asia y a Koneko del ataque.

-¿Estas bien, Asia?.- pregunto Issei.

-Si.- dijo esta siguiendo curando a la torre.- ¿Que hay de los demás?.-

los dos espadachines estaban sudando como locos.

estaban muy exhaustos.

-Aun no terminamos...- dijo Kiba.

-crees que puedes seguir?.- pregunto Kokabiel. - Muy bien, entonces. Ven a mi con todo tu poder.

-¡SWORD BIRTH!.- Kiba se paro por completo.

alrededor de Kokabiel, aparecieron muchos círculos mágicos, que en ella, salieron las Espadas que tenia Kiba.

todas fueron en dirección a Kokabiel, pero este se defendió cubriéndose con sus alas.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?.- dijo con una sonrisa el Ángel Caído.

con sus alas, destruyo todas las espadas.

-aaaah!.- Kiba intento con su espada, acertar un ataque directo, una estocada

pero fue detenido por los dedos de Kokabiel.

Kiba con su otra mano libre, invoco otra Espada, que fue en dirección a la cara de Kokabiel.

Kokabiel nuevamente se defendió con su otra mano.

-idiota.- insulto este.

-¡Aun no!.-

de la boca de Issei, apareció otra Espada, quien con esta, lastimo un poco la cara del Ángel Caído.

-AAGH!.- Kokabiel se agarro el rostro.- Maldición...- este mando una bola de Luz a Kiba, quien estaba en el suelo.

Xenovia rápidamente se interpone en medio, y con su Durandal, parte a la mitad el ataque.

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

-Mierda... ¡Estuvo cerca...!- dijo Issei.

-Me sorprende que puedas pelear así después de perder a tu líder.- dijo Kokabiel.

-¿Que?.- dijo Xenovia.

-¿De que estas hablando, Kokabiel?.- pregunto Rías.

-¿Que quieres decir con, "perdido a tu líder"?.- pregunto Xenovia.

-oops, se me escapo.- dijo Kokabiel sonriendo.

-¡Respondeme, Kokabiel!.-

-Bwjajajaja, pero si es verdad!, estoy intentando iniciar una guerra, así que no hay necesidad de mantener en secreto esto!.- dijo Kokabiel riéndose.- Escucha, No solo los Cuatro Grandes Reyes Demonio fueron los que murieron en la Ultima Gran Guerra, ¡DIOS TAMBIÉN MURIÓ!.-

esto impacto a todos.

-E-Eso no es cierto... no lo es... no te creo... no... no...- dijo Xenovia.

-¿Dios...esta muerto?.- pregunto Rías impactada.- no puedes hablar en serio... ¡Es la primera vez que escucho sobre eso!.-

-En esa guerra, el lado oscuro perdió a sus Reyes Demonios y a cientos de Demonios de clase alta. Y aparte de sus lideres, Los Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos perdieron a la mayoría de sus ejércitos. Para los Ángeles ahora les resulta imposible dar nacimiento a puras sangres, y estoy seguro de que también hay una escasez en el mundo demoníaco.-

-No...No... ¡No puede ser!.- dijo Asia impactada.

-Cada facción sufrió tanto daño que fueron forzados a recurrir a los humanos para sobrevivir. Los Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios. Los lideres de las cuatro Facciones mantuvieron esta información en secreto porque necesitaban a los humanos temerosos de Dios.- dijo Kokabiel.

-M-Mientes...- dijo Xenovia arrodillándose.- esto no puede ser cierto...-

-Te ofendes por la verdad, acaso sabes si incluso Dios existe?, o que si existió... ya lo mataron?

Xenovia recordó las palabras de Reborn.

al parecer, eran ciertas.

-Bueno, esto realmente es de poca importancia.- dijo Kokabiel.- Lo que no soporto es el hecho de que cuando Dios y los Grandes Reyes Demonio murieron, el resto de los lideres decidieron que continuar la guerra seria inútil. No puedo soportarlo. ¡REALMENTE NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO!, ¡¿BAJAR MI PUÑO UNA VEZ QUE YA LO HE LEVANTADO?!, ¡HUBIÉRAMOS GANADO LA GUERRA SI HUBIÉSEMOS CONTINUADO! ¡Y ESE MALDITO AZAZEL INCLUSO DECLARO QUE NO HABRÍA UNA SEGUNDA GUERRA!, ¡SOLO PORQUE GIOTTO DIJO QUE ES ESTÚPIDO PELEAR!, ¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA CON ESO!-

...El señor ya no existe...- dijo Asia parándose.- entonces, ¡¿Que hay de sus bendiciones?!.-

-Michael esta haciendo un buen trabajo, el se esta haciendo cargo de los Ángeles y Humanos en lugar de Dios.-

-¿El Arcángel Michael esta actuando como sucesor de Dios?.- pregunto Xenovia.- ¿Y que hay de nosotros, entonces?.-

-El sistema en si esta intacto, así que los exorcismos, bendiciones y oraciones no se han afectado mucho.-

Asia no pudo soportar lo que estaba escuchando, y cayo desmayada

Koneko la agarro antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Asia...- dijo Issei.

-Es natural reaccionar de esa manera.- dijo Xenovia arrodillada.- Me sorprende que siga manteniendo el control de mi misma.-

-Dicho esto, ha habido una disminución considerable en el numero de devotos. Y ahora que la gente que mantenía el balance entre la Luz y la Oscuridad se ha ido, no es sorprendente que fenómenos extraños tales como la creación de esa Espada Sagrada Demoníaca ocurran. Normalmente, seria imposible que la Luz y la Oscuridad se mezclaran. En fin, tomare sus cabezas. ¡Continuare donde lo había dejado, incluso si tengo que hacerlo solo!.-

-Rías...- Akeno noto algo extraño en su Buchou.

-Una vez mas... Todo porque actué tercamente de nuevo... La muerte de Tsuna-kun...¡Todo esto es mi culpa!.-

-¡Vete a la mierda!.- grito Issei.

-Issei?.- pregunto Rías, mirando al castaño.

-Lamentarme, ¿Por que lo haría?, ¡No me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras destruyes nuestra ciudad y matas a nuestros amigos!... Tsuna-kun... Te vengare!.- grito el castaño.

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

pero...

pero, una explosión apareció en donde estaba Issei.

-eh?.- dijeron todos.

en ningún momento vieron que Kokabiel lanzo un ataque o algo parecido.

-...Ya veo... es momento...- dijo un sujeto en el lugar de Issei.

-eh?.- dijeron todos.

la voz no era la de Issei.

cuando el humo se disipo, todos se sorprendieron.

-I-Issei?.- pregunto Rías, sorprendida viendo a su peón.

-Buchou... Ya veo... La batalla contra Kokabiel, ja, que recuerdos.- dijo el sujeto.

-I-Issei-san... acaba de hacerse mayor?.- pregunto Akeno.

El sujeto que apareció era Issei, pero con la apariencia de un adulto.

llevaba un traje negro con corbata negra y camisa blanca.

este en su mano derecha tenia un anillo

-¿Q-Que acaba de pasar?.- pregunto Kokabiel.

-... Originalmente... el Décimo es el que te derrota en estos momentos... pero, parece que lo tengo que sustituir.- dijo Issei.

-parece... como si fuera 10 años mayor!.- dijo Xenovia.

Issei de 10 Años en el futuro apareció.

-tsk, por lo que veo, eres mas poderoso que ese niño, no?.- pregunto Kokabiel.- Je... tengo esto!.- Kokabiel mostró un collar que tenia un anillo.

-E-Ese es el anillo...!- dijo dijo Kiba.

-De Tsuna-kun!.- dijo Rías.

-...Ya veo, bueno, tengo que quitárselo, lo mas antes posible, antes de que venga el...- dijo Issei acercándose al Ángel Caído.

-ooh!, sin titubear?!.- dijo sonriendo Kokabiel. - Así me gusta!.-

-Promoción: Reina.- susurro el castaño. - Boosted Gear.- susurro.

Un guantelete Rojo apareció en el antebrazo de Issei.

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_**-¡Boost!.-**_

_**-¡Boost!.- **_

-con eso es suficiente... Ddraig.- dijo Issei sonriendo.

_**-Pelea en el pasado, eh?, compañero?.- **_dijo el dragón rojo.

-ja, si... veamos que tan rápido acabamos con el.- dijo Issei, sacando sus alas de demonio.

_**-Desde que nos unimos a la Mafia todo se ha vuelto mas divertido!.- **_dijo Ddraig emocionado.

-ves?, incluso estoy tan cerca de tener un harem... pero... ya sabes... ella...se enojara...- dijo Issei algo nervioso.

_**-jaja!, pensé que te habías olvidado de ese sueño, compañero!.-**_

-Dejen de hablar y vengan!.- grito Kokabiel, volando hacia Issei.

_**-¡Explosíon!.-**_

el guantelete de Issei cambio.

ahora tenia mas gemas.

Kokabiel, rápidamente lanzo una lanza de Luz, alejándose del castaño.

Issei solamente fue corriendo, golpeando la lanza, destruyéndola.

-Toma!.- grito Issei, golpeando la cara de Kokabiel.

-AAAAAGH!.- grito de dolor Kokabiel.

-Y... Dame esto!.- Issei, agarrando la cabeza de Kokabiel, volvió a darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, y antes de que el Ángel Laido salga a volar, Issei arranco el anillo que tenia en el collar.

-AAAGH!.- Kokabiel, se paro.- Tu... Sin duda eres poderoso!.- grito Kokabiel. -Esto es muy divertido!.-

-...ya vino...-

-¿En serio es tan divertido?.- pregunto una voz en el cielo.

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!.- grito Kokabiel.

la barrera mágica fue destruida por completo.

en el cielo, se encontraba alguien que tenia armadura blanca, gemas de color azul y alas del mismo color.

-ja... que bien se ve de joven.- dijo Issei susurrando.

-¿Vanishing Dragón?.- dijo Kokabiel. - Así que fuiste atraído aquí por el Dragón Rojo, Dragón blanco. Estas en mi camino!.-

pero, Kokabiel fue golpeado por el sujeto que llego recién.

-AGGH!.-

-que hizo?!.- pregunto Xenovia.

-Incluso yo no pude verlo!.- grito Kiba.

-Estas son como las plumas de un cuervo asqueroso, las de Azazel son mucho mas oscuras, como la noche eterna.- dijo el responsable del golpe

-Bastardo, ¡¿A que crees que estas jugando?!.- pregunto Kokabiel.

-Bueno, no necesitaras alas a donde iras, pero por lo que veo, alguien ya intento sacártelas.- se burlo

Kokabiel furioso, formo una gigantesca lanza de luz encima suyo- Toma!.-

Kokabiel se lo lanzo.

-¡Divide!.-

pero, la lanza rápidamente se hizo mas pequeña hasta tal punto de desaparecer

-¡¿Que?!.- grito Kokabiel.

-Mi nombre es Albion. Eso fue solo una de las habilidades de mi Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing.- el explico el ahora llamado Albion. - Cada diez segundos, reduce a la mitad los poderes de cualquier persona que toque, y me los concede.

-¿Reduce a la mitad el poder de una persona?.- pregunto Kiba.

-Sera mejor que te retires, porque pronto no seras capaz ni de derrotar a un humano.- dijo Albion. - El Dragón Emperador Rojo duplica el poder de su anfitrión y puede transferirlo a otros, Mientras que el Dragón Emperador Blanco divide el poder de su oponente y se lo otorga a su anfitrión.-

-La leyenda era cierta.- dijo Rías.

_**-Esto es aburrido.- **_dijo el dragón de Albion. _**-Pensé que podría disfrutarlo un poco mas, pero...- **_

Albion a una gran velocidad, golpea el estomago de Kokabiel.

-AAGGH!.-

-Fuiste demasiado imprudente para actuar por tu cuenta. Azazel me pidió que te llevara de regreso, aunque tuviera que arrastrarte y gritaras todo el camino.-

Albion, con su gran velocidad, arrastro por los cielos a Kokabiel, para que rápidamente, al caer al suelo, se quedara desmayado.

-¡Azazeeel!.- fue lo ultimo que grito Kokabiel.

el circulo mágico que había en toda la escuela, que iba a destruir toda la ciudad, se desvaneció.

-...También necesito a ese Excorcista Descarriado para que me responda algunas preguntas.- dijo el portador del Dragón Blanco.- Luego pondré fin a su vida.-

Albion agarro el cuerpo inconsciente de Freed.

_**-Me estas ignorando, Blanco.- **_pregunto Ddraig.

-el guante ha hablado!.- dijo Rías.

_**-Asi que estabas vivo, Rojo.- **_respondió Blanco.

_**-Que lastima que nos encontremos en este tipo de situación.- **_Comento apenado Ddraig.

_**-No te preocupes, estamos destinados a pelear algún día.- **_

-Los dragones están hablando entre si?.- pregunto Rías.

_**-Nos vemos pronto, Ddraig.- **_

-_**Nos vemos, Albion.- **_

-Oye, esperare ansiosa mente la pelea.- dijo Issei sonriendo.

-... Eso lo tendría que decir tu yo del pasado, sabes?.- dijo Albion, desapareciendo.

-E-Ese quien es..?.- pregunto Asia, acercándose.

Recién se acababa de despertar.

-Rías.- dijo otra voz.

-¡Souna!.- dijo Rías

-Ese es Issei?.- pregunto Saji.

-e-eto...- dijo Rías.

-Buchou.- llamo Issei.

-s-si?.- pregunto nerviosa la pelirroja.

-tome esto.- dijo Issei, tirando le algo.

-uh?, esto es...!.- lo que Rías atrapo, era el anillo de Tsuna. -Tu...- dijo apenada.-

-Devuélveselo cuando lo veas.- dijo sonriendo el castaño.

-eh?, Devolver...-

una explosión apareció en donde estaba el grupo de Rías.

-U-Un ataque?!.- pregunto Saji.

-R-Rias!.- llamo preocupada Souna.

-...Si?, que pasa?, Souna.- dijo una voz de una mujer.

-...-

-...-

todos se quedaron callados.

-Wow, recuerdo esto.- dijo el Rubio mayor.

-Escuela destruida.- dijo una Rubia.

-U-Ustedes...- dijo Saji.

-Quienes son?.- pregunto Souna.

-Somos el Clan Gremory... pero de 10 años en el futuro!.- dijeron todos.

todos los miembros de Rías parecían distintos.

todos los del futuro están en el pasado.

-... pero que acaba de pasar?.- pregunto Xenovia, quien era la única que no alcanzo la explosión.

-...Tu sigues aquí...- dijo Rías 10 años en el futuro.

-...si... acaso esta mal?.-

-Mierda, ese cuatro ojos fallo el tiro!.- dijo Issei.

-C-Cuatro ojos?.- pregunto Xenovia.

-... mejor, dejemos lo así, no creo que cambie mucho, cierto?.- dijo Rías adulta.- oh, cierto... Souna.- Esta se acerco a la presidenta del club estudiantil.

-S-Si?.- pregunto nerviosa.

-...En este año... estas enamorada de Tsu-kun?.-

* * *

-Donde... esto?!.- pregunto Issei.

este se encontraba en una especie de lugar bajo tierra, muy amplio, habían varias columnas

-Este es una base subterránea?.- se pregunto el castaño.

pero detrás suya, se escucho el sonido de un ascensor.

-M-Mierda alguien viene!- grito Asustado Issei.

-Donde esta...-

-...-

-CHICOS?!.-

-ISSEI?!.-

los demonios se re encontraron.

-En donde estaban?!.- pregunto el castaño.

-No lo se, hace unos segundos estábamos en la Academia con tu yo... del futuro..- dijo Rías.

-Mi yo del futuro?!.- grito sorprendido Issei.

-si... no sabíamos como reaccionar pero... una explosión hizo que todos apareciéramos aquí.- explico Asia.

-e-espera, yo aparecí justamente aquí, no sabia a donde ir así que me quede parado aquí.- explico Issei.

-... se que puede ser arriesgado pero, por que no investigamos?.- pregunto Kiba.

-...Tu dices?.- pregunto Issei.

-no nos queda de otra... - dijo Rías.

-Podríamos hacer círculos mágicos pero... no se donde estamos.- dijo Akeno.

-porque no volvemos por el ascensor?.- pregunto Asia.

-No nos deja, parece que necesita una identificación de mano o algo.- dijo Kiba.

-...bueno... caminemos...- dijo Issei.

* * *

**ITALIA.**

-Byakuran-sama. aquí esta el informe.-

en un edificio alto de un lugar de Italia.

estaban dos personas en una parte de los pisos.

-Según el 14vo escuadron Tulipano, los cavallone resultaron ser mas fuertes de lo que pensábamos, han llegado a un callejón sin salida.-

-Justo como pensaba...- dijo el sujeto que parece que se llama Byakuran.

-También acabamos de recibir el comunicado de la base Melone que Irie Shoichi ha llegado a japón.-

-ah, Eso fue rápido, Shou-chan.- Byakuran se volteo a ver al que le comentaba todo.

Byakuran es un hombre de estatura alta, su piel es blanca, bien tratada, sus cabellos son blancos platinados, sus ojos son rasgados y de un tono violeta intenso.

bajo el ojo izquierdo lleva una marca que simula una fila de tres triángulos invertidos, violeta igualmente.

lleva un uniforme blanco con hombreras grises.

-Nunca antes te he visto, no?.- pregunto Byakuran.

-Señor!, Mi nombre es Leonardo Lippi, Rango F, Actualmente asignado al 6to escuadrón Mughetto del White Spell.- se presento el chico.

-Ya veo, encantado de conocerte.- dijo Byakuran sonriendo. -oh, y no tienes que usar el "sama", es demasiado educado.-

-Ah...Pero...-

-mientras cumplas todo lo que debes hacer, estaré muy contento.- dijo sonriendo le.- Ahora Leo-kun, me gustaría que enviaras un mensaje por mi.-

-P-Por supuesto!.-

-Es para el querido Shou-chan, en japón. Me gustaría enviarle algunas flores.-

-Flores... eso es todo?.-

-si, Flores anémonas Blancas... Muchas de ellas.-

* * *

**JAPON.**

_**-Debes Reunir a los 6 guardianes separados.-**_

eran los pensamientos de Tsuna, en su habitación.

-Los jefes han hecho lo mismo a cada generación. cuando los Vongola están en crisis, el cielo siempre llamara a sus seis guardianes y enfrentara las adversidades.- dijo Reborn, quien era del pasado, llevaba una especie de Disfraz blanco.

-P-Pero como se puede hacer eso, juntar a 7 personas...- dijo Tsuna.

-Al contrario, ustedes siete con los únicos que pueden luchar contra ellos.- dijo Reborn. -Los métodos de pelea de esta era son especiales, es por eso que ustedes siete tienen sus propias partes para pelear, creo.-

-Que...Estas diciendo... No tiene ningún sentido!.- dijo Tsuna. - Lo importante ahora es que, no has dicho que todos nuestros amigos están siendo buscados con los Vongola?!, eso significa que incluso Mama, Kyoko-chan y todos los demás también están incluidos?!.-

-Los Millefiore continúan expandiendo su campo de objetivos en esta aniquilación.- hablo Yamamoto del futuro, quien salvo a Tsuna, Gokudera y a Lal Mirch de un mosca del futuro, también fue el que los guió a la base subterránea.- Las chicas son las mas probables...-

-Como pueden...?!, es terrible!.- grito Tsuna. - Que debemos hacer, Reborn?!.-

-Hemos tomado las medidas necesarias.- dijo Reborn.

-Al mismo tiempo en que me puse en marcha para encontrar a Lal Mirch, I-pin y Lambo fueron a buscar a Sasagawa y Haru.- dijo Yamamoto del futuro.

-Esas dos?.- dijo Gokudera.

-Cierto!, I-pin y Lambo son adultos aquí!.-

-Ahora estamos esperando noticias suyas.- comento Reborn.- En cuanto a mama, es un mal momento, pero Iemitsu y ella se fueron de viaje hace 5 días a Italia. No hemos sido capaces de contactarlos aun.-

-En Italia!.- grito Tsuna.- Es posible...que mama este...?.- dijo con miedo.

-Bianchi y Fuuta han salido a reunir información, y en cuanto a otros aliados... en los últimos dos días, Longchamp y su familia, y Mochida están desaparecidos... Todos los demás que hemos conocido en estos últimos 10 años han sido eliminados en su mayoría...-

-Incluso Rías-san y Souna-san?!.- pregunto el castaño.

-Incluso el padre de Yamamoto...- dijo seriamente Reborn

-No...No puede ser...- dijo Tsuna.

-y Sobre los demonios... aun no sabemos nada...-

eso fue el recuerdo de Tsuna, mientras trataba de dormir.

_-Oh,Dios y Buda... les ruego... por favor... por favor que Mama, Kyoko-chan, Haru, Rías-san... todos estén bien...!.- _pensó el castaño con ganas de llorar.

Gokudera que dormía en la cama de abajo, escucho el llanto de Tsuna.

* * *

-Esta puerta...- dijo Issei.

-Si, tiene láser.- dijo Kiba.

-... pero no parece dañina.- dijo Asia.

-...Bien... intentare pasar...- dijo el castaño.

-Buena suerte...- dijo Kiba.

-..hmhmmmmm.-

-...-

-...-

-...Lo logre!.- dijo Issei, con una pose de triunfo.

-Vaya, son láseres normales.- dijo Kiba pasando por la puerta sin ningún miedo, al igual que los demás miembros del grupo.

-bueno... tendremos que ver si podemos encontrar un mapa y...-

-Ustedes que hacen aquí?.- pregunto alguien.

-Hiie!.- grito Issei asustado.

-...pero si es...- dijo Kiba.

-Reborn-san.- dijo Asia saludando.

-Maestro!, hace tiempo que no lo veo.- dijo Issei acercándose al bebe.

-que hace por aquí?.- pregunto Akeno.

-y en donde estamos?.- pregunto Rias.

-estamos en Japón, en la base subterránea de los Vongola.- explico Reborn.

-Japón?!, en una base de Vongola?!.- grito Issei sorprendido.

-..saben que estamos en el futuro, cierto?.- pregunto el bebe.

-... ya veo... creo que entiendo.- dijo Rías.- Reborn, estamos 10 años en el futuro?.-

-...casi, pero, estamos 9 años y 10 meses en el futuro.- dijo Reborn.

-...entonces... nosotros, sustituimos el lugar de nuestros yo del futuro!.- dijo Rías.

-Bien, acertaste.- dijo Reborn sonriendo.

-Entonces... esto le pertenecía a Tsuna-kun...?.- pregunto Rías decaída.

-Si... que pasa?.- pregunto el bebe.

todos estaban decaídos al escuchar el nombre de Tsuna.

-... tenga...- dijo Rías, sacando algo de su bolsillo.- esto le pertenecía... a Tsuna-kun...- dijo mostrando lo que tenia en su mano con lagrimas en los ojos.

-...vengan conmigo.- dijo Reborn agarrando el anillo, y guiando a los demonios a un lugar.

* * *

-E-Esto parece una cafetería.- dijo Issei.

-Si... esperen aquí.- dijo Reborn. saliendo por la puerta.

-...Y pensar que esto... le podría pertenecer a Tsuna-kun.- dijo Kiba

-Es un lugar bastante grande.- dijo Akeno.

-por que estamos esperando?.- pregunto Asia.

-Asia... no sabemos en donde estamos... obviamente en japón pero... no en que parte de japón... y Reborn es el único conocido que es de nuestra era que nos conoce.- dijo Rías.

-... solamente espero... que esto acabe...- dijo Akeno.

-... sobre tu padre... Akeno.- dijo Issei.

-No quiero hablar del tema.-

-R-Reborn!, porque me despiertas tan temprano?.- se escucho una voz al fondo de los pasillos.

una voz que ellos conocían muy bien.

-N-No puede ser...!- dijo Rías parándose de la silla.

-Te dije que no me despertaras con golpes!.-

-E-Es real esto?!.- pregunto Issei sorprendido, mirando la puerta.

-Ya deja de patearme!.- grito el castaño, entrando al lugar.

Tsuna detuvo sus quejas al ver quienes tenían en frente.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Chicos!.- grito el castaño sorprendido.

-Tsuna-kun!.- gritaron todos la verlo.

un encuentro realmente emotivo, en el futuro.

* * *

**Lo se, un capitulo largo, el mas largo creo yo, que he escrito.**

**sobre el anillo de Lancia... quería meterle un sentido al anillo xd.**

**y lo se, es algo loco poner que Tsuna puede absorber magia pero, puede ayudar mucho en el futuro.**

**y sobre el capitulo anterior, quisiera responder unas preguntas.**

**"El porque Issei sacrifico su brazo?" **

**bueno, quería ponerle protagonismo al chico, aunque sea por unos segundos, pero, en este capitulo creo que ya tuvo suficiente protagonismo, amenos un poco.**

**aparte, no sabia cuando hacer cuando sacrifique su brazo, error mio.**

**"si siguiéramos la linea del canon, Tsuna tendría que enfrentar a Raiser y su nobleza".**

**sabes que tenia pensado hacer eso, un Rating Game por Rías, pero se me ocurrió que intervenga en la batalla.**

**ya tenia la idea de que intervenga en la batalla apenas inicie el fic.**

**"por que Issei aprendió a diferenciar las ilusiones de la realidad, dudo de que Reborn o Colonnello le hayan enseñado (no le enseñaron a sus estudiantes, crees que le enseñarían a el.)"**

**Issei no sabe diferenciar las ilusiones con la realidad, eso estuve pensando cuando publique el capitulo.**

**detalles que arregle.**

**para que no lean el capitulo anterior.**

**puse que Issei mintió sobre eso solamente para fastidiar a Raiser.**

**dijo lo de diferenciar porque vio a Chrome escondida usando su tridente, mirando a Raiser.**

**cosa que, ella ayudo a Gokudera para salvar a Tsuna del agarre de Raiser.**

**y sobre que no enseñarían a sus estudiantes.**

**Tsuna ya tiene la intuición Vongola, que le ayuda un poco a diferenciar las ilusiones, tal como ejemplo en la pelea de Mukuro, y Mammon cuando este le quitan los anillos.**

**no se si se podría enseñar a que puedan diferenciar. ya que uno debe tener una gran lógica con la realidad. creo que así era xd.**

**"Xanxus retrocediendo? no le teme a nada, ni si quiera a vindice".**

**Xanxus en un estado al borde de la muerte, con perdida de sangre, herido, y casi destrozado por tsuna.**

**crees que el podría pelear así?.**

**el no es tan idiota, y el madura por así decirlo después del arco del futuro, al tener los recuerdos de su yo del futuro.**

**"me hubiera gustado ver a un Tsuna vs Xanxus Vs Raiser"**

**yo también quería hacerlo.**

**pero también metiendo a Issei.**

**por así decirlo**

**un Tsuna vs Raiser, y por el otro Xanxus vs Issei.**

**aunque la pelea de Xanxus sabemos quien ganaría.**

**un 2 vs 1 seria demasiado para Tsuna, un ser inmortal y alguien que literalmente es capaz de matar a su propio padrastro.**

**allí hubiera muerto Tsuna, podría haber resucitado siendo pieza de Rías(?**

**y que lucifer o Grayfia tendría que estar presentes no lo veo necesario.**

**con que Raiser aprenda la lección de no meterse contra un Vongola basta para que deje de joder con el compromiso de Tsuna.**

**o sino, pum, pavo congelado.**

**pero bueno, eso es todo.**

**y si se preguntan sobre los siguientes arcos en dxd, ya que los demonios de la actualidad están en el futuro, quien los remplazara?, ellos mismos, los del futuro tendrán que hacerse cargo.**

**seria volver a hacerlo.**

**y la pelea de Kokabiel vs Tsuna, la quería alargar, pero la flojera de hacerlo a las 4 de la mañana me lo impuso.**

**pero bueno, eso es todo xd.**

**byee, hasta la próxima actualización.**

**-Grifftin.**


	12. Avances y sorpresas!

-Ya veo.-

-Incluso los Vongola en Italia han sido dañados severamente.-

-si...-

-Tu misión era reportar la situación actual aquí, no?. Pero hemos perdido contacto con la CEDEF. ¿Que harás ahora?.-

-...Voy a buscar a Byakuran. Yo sola.-

-...No seas imprudente, la atmósfera afuera esta llena de radiación anti-tri-ni-set, que es muy dañina para nuestro tipo. morirás por la maldición.-

-Ya me he resignado a eso, en cualquier caso, no me queda mucho tiempo.-

-...-

-Puedo ser una falla, pero ya he absorbido demasiada radiación anti-tri-ni-set.-

-Ahora Tsuna y sus amigos necesitan fuerza, ni si quiera lo consideraras?.- pregunto el bebe.

-Tenerte a ti y a Yamamoto aquí es mas que suficiente, me niego.- dijo Lal, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Planeas vengar a Colonnello?, a Tsuna?.-

-¡!.-

pero la puerta se abrió antes de que ella llegue.

-ah!, hola...- dijo un peli gris.

-eh...- dijo un castaño algo sonrojada.

-Hola, Lal-san.- Saludo una rubia que abrazaba un brazo del castaño.

-A donde se dirige?.- pregunto una pelirroja en el otro brazo del castaño.

-sospechoso.- dijo una peliblanca que estaba agarrando la ropa del castaño.

-...- Lal no dijo nada, y paso de ellos.

-Durmieron bien?.- pregunto Reborn en una silla. - Ya es hora de que comencemos a reunir al resto de guardianes.-

-Eh?!, E-Espera un minuto!, aun no me he preparado! e-eso es demasiado repentino!.- dijo el castaño liberándose de los abrazos de sus amigas.

-Si sigues preocupándote por Kyoko y los demás, nunca estarás listo.- hablo seriamente el asesino numero uno. - el punto de reunir a los guardianes es para proteger a Kyoko y a tus amigos.-

-...-

-Todo estará bien, Décimo!.- hablo Gokudera. - Olvida a la vaca estúpida, pero I-pin puede hacerlo!, volverán a salvo!.-

-Gokudera-kun...-

-entonces, comencemos, he intercambiado notas con Yamamoto desde anoche.- comento el bebe. - El primer guardián que debemos encontrar ya tiene que estar listo... me refiero, el mas fuerte.-

-si es el mas fuerte... entonces...- dijo el castaño.

-sip. el guardián mas fuerte del Décimo Vongola, Hibari Kyoya.-

-Por supuesto.. como ya estoy aquí, el es el mas fuerte entre los guardianes restantes...- dijo Gokudera sonriendo.

_-Es toda su cosa de la competencia otra vez!.- _pensó Tsuna. _-Sin embargo, si Hibari-san estuviera aquí... seria mucho mas alentador...- _

-Pero... Donde esta Hibari-san ahora...?.-

-Aun no lo sabemos.- dijo Reborn.

-Yo también he estado un tiempo fuera, así que no se donde están los guardianes.- hablo Yamamoto sacando algo de su bolsillo. - La única pista que tenemos de Hibari es este pequeñito.-

Tsuna y Gokudera agarraron lo que les paso Yamamoto.

-Q-Q-Que?!, No es este el pájaro que le pertenecía a Birds?!.- pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

-Ahora es de Hibari.- contesto el bebe.- Aparentemente se llama Hibird.-

_-Quien le dio ese nombre?!.- _pensaron ambos mafiosos del pasado.

-Hace un tiempo Haru noto que el pájaro estaba siempre sentado en el hombro de Hibari, así que...- dijo Yamamoto.

_-Esta definitivamente pegado a el...- _pensó Gokudera, recordando al animal en los hombros de Hibari.

-esa es... la única pista que tenemos...?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Bueno, sabemos que ese chico amaba esta ciudad, así que estoy seguro que aun esta en algún lado de Nanimori.- respondió Reborn.- No puedo ir con ustedes, así que asegúrense de hacerlo bien y traerlo de vuelta.-

-...!, En verdad el exterior es tan dañino para ti...?.- pregunto Tsuna preocupado.

-Ahora no te preocupes por eso, te lo diré tarde o temprano.- dijo Reborn. - Ahora vayan a prepararse.-

-...- Tsuna no dijo nada _.-Pero... sin Reborn...- _

-síganlo a Yamamoto. el conoce bien las tácticas de pelea de esta era.- dijo Reborn.

-eh... ok... pero...-

-Y Dame-Tsuna, tuviste suerte de que tu prometida te traiga el anillo del cielo de vuelta.- dijo seriamente Reborn.

-E-EH... cierto... Gracias... Rías-san...- dijo el castaño mirando al a pelirroja.

-no pasa nada... solamente... fue un susto tremendo al ver que en ese anillo había sangre... me temía lo peor...- dijo la pelirroja bajando la cabeza.

-R-Rias-san...-

-Pero... después de todo, eres Tsuna-kun... el sujeto que pudo derrotar a Xanxus, a Raiser, el que pudo hacerle un daño tremendo a Kokabiel... es imposible que mueras, cierto?.-

-...-

-Rías. Es Tsuna, el te prometió algo, y lo cumplirá, o sino, lo obligare.- dijo Reborn mirando con una sonrisa a la chica.

-...cierto...- dijo Rías.

-E-Esto... a donde están los demás?.- pregunto Asia.

-hm?, los demás demonios?.- pregunto Yamamoto.- Se fueron a explorar la base.- contesto Yamamoto.

-oh, entonces, iremos con ellos.- dijo Rías, saliendo de la habitación con Asia y Koneko.

-Rias-san...- dijo Tsuna. -.. Reborn... Yamamoto... tienen alguna idea de que es el paradero de sus familiares?.- pregunto el castaño.

-...Supuesta mente... Lucifer fue asesinado.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

-...!.-

-...fue una invasión... Byakuran tenia en su mando demonios que estaban en contra de los Gremory, fueron al infierno para "visitarlos"... y ... extinguieron la mitad de los demonios...- dijo Seriamente Yamamoto.

-N-No puede ser...!- dijo Tsuna preocupado.

-E-Eso quiere decir que...- dijo Gokudera, igual de sorprendido.

-Que Rías y sus peones, son uno de los supervivientes, son de los pocos demonios de sangre pura por así decirlo.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

-...B-Byakuran es tan poderoso que... mato al mismo lucifer...?!.- pregunto el castaño con mucho miedo.

-... sin duda es asi, el es muy poderoso...- dijo Reborn.

-Pero, no hay nada que temer.- dijo Yamamoto.

-A-A que te refieres?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Son rumores, aun no se sabe si es cierto, de hecho, hay pruebas de que es falso, por el simple hecho de que, Raiser, me lo encontré como si nada, y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-R-Raiser esta vivo?!.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Si, pero tiene cicatrices...- dijo Yamamoto.

-...-

-Pero, por Byakuran, no te preocupes, después de todo, ustedes poseen un fantástico poder que en esta era hemos perdido.-

-Un fantástico poder... Perdido?.-

-Los dos han traído... una esperanza... Los anillos Vongola.-

* * *

-I-Increíble... Este lugar es muy grande.- dijo un castaño en los pasillos de la base subterránea de los Vongola.

-Cierto... hay un almacén... un lugar que parece de entrenamiento... de todo...- dijo Kiba igual de sorprendido.

-eh?, esa puerta lo hemos visto?.- pregunto Issei.

-Hm?, creo que no.- dijo Akeno.

-Vamos.- dijo Issei entrando.

-Issei... eso no esta bien.- dijo Kiba.

-Y si no esta bien, por que entraste conmigo?.- pregunto Issei sonriendo le.

-...- el rubio no dijo nada. _-La curiosidad es mas fuerte que yo...- _

en el lugar en donde entraron, habían muchos cuadros y fotos de los anteriores jefes de los Vongola.

-Wow!.- dijo Issei.

-Hm, este es el noveno Vongola.- dijo Akeno mirando la foto del Noveno.

los demonios estaban explorando el lugar, hasta que Kiba los llamo.

-Chicos, encontré esto.- dijo Kiba, mostrando un libro.

-hm?, es una galería de fotos.- dijo Issei acercándose.

oh, parece que es reciente.- dijo Akeno, mirando la fecha del libro.

-veamos...- dijo Kiba, abriéndolo.

en el libro, habían fotos de las aventuras de Tsuna en su secundaria, antes de que peleara contra Mukuro.

-eso parece antes de que sean mafiosos...- dijo Issei, mirando a los jóvenes.

-Si...- Kiba paso la pagina.

el trio de demonios se la pasaron viendo las fotos, hasta que llegaron a una pagina.

-e-esto...- dijo Kiba.

-Increíble.- dijo Akeno.

-...QUE?!.- grito Issei agarrándose la cabeza.

la primera foto de una pagina sorprendió a todos los demonios.

-no era que... serias el rey del harem?.- pregunto Kiba.

-es cierto, eso era tu motivación, no?.- pregunto Akeno.

-Y-YO QUE IBA A SABER QUE ME CASARÍA CON ELLA?!.- pregunto el castaño alterado. - E-ES DE PARTE DE LOS ÁNGELES, PORQUE ME CASE CON ELLA?... POR QUE ME CASARE CON ELLA?!.-

-Vaya sorpresa... no cumpliste tu sueño de ser el rey del harem... por que?.- pregunto Kiba.

-Y YO QUE VOY A SABER?!, PREGÚNTASELO A MI FUTURO YO!- grito Issei, sonrojado.

-se ven tan lindos.- dice Akeno. - Felicidades!.-

-E-Eso no paso aun!.- grito el castaño.

**_-... oye, compañero.- _**llamo Ddraig.

-Ddraig, crees esto?!.- pregunto el castaño mirando su mano.

**_-No... realmente es imposible.- _**dijo el dragón.

-Cierto!, por que me casaría con ella?!.-

_**-Eso no, mira fijamente quienes están al fondo.- **_

-el... fondo...?.- pregunto Issei, mirando nuevamente la foto.

-oh vaya.- dijo Kiba sorprendido.

-E-Es cierto...- dijo Akeno.

-Q-Que pasa?, no veo nada extraño, solamente personas que no conozco.-

-Issei... tu no estuviste cuando el vino... cierto...- dijo Kiba.

-quien?.-

_**-Compañero... el chico de pelo gris que esta en el fondo... es Albion... el portador del dragón blanco.- **_dijo Ddraig seriamente.

-E-El dragón blanco...?!.- pregunto Issei sorprendido.

-Que hace el allí?.- pregunto Kiba.

-hm... podría ser que...- dijo Akeno.

-tienes alguna idea?.- pregunto Issei.

-...Puede ser que... se hayan hecho amigos en el futuro...?.- dijo Akeno.

-que?!.-

-...Albion... esta sonriendo... parece que esta contento de que te cases... parece mas un amigo que se alegra de que su amigo tenga esposa, es.. como si fuera tu amigo del alma o algo.- dijo Akeno.

-no puede ser...- dijo Issei.

_**-...- **_Ddraig no dijo nada.

-hm...- Kiba cambio de pagina.

-E-Esto...- Dijo Kiba sorprendido.

-...!.- dijeron Akeno e Issei.

-E-Ese es Tsuna-kun... Casándose con Buchou, Asia, Chrome, Koneko, Irina, Kyoko, Haru, y otras dos chicas rubias?!.- pregunto Issei.- e-espera, una de esas rubias... es la hermana de Raiser!.-

-O Vaya...- dijo Kiba agarrándose el cabello, totalmente sorprendido.

-Pero si parece que Tsuna no hubiera cambiado!.- grito Issei.

-Mira, parece que Tsuna-kun tiene 18 años en esa foto.- dijo Akeno, aunque este sorprendida, estaba inspeccionando la foto.

-Q-Que sorpresa...- dijo Issei.

-Ja... Tsuna-kun te robo el lugar eh, del ser el Rey del harem.- dijo Kiba.

-Callate!.- grito Issei.

-Sera mejor que no lo mostremos a Buchou?.- pregunto Akeno.

-por que lo dices?.- pregunto Kiba.

-Es el futuro... si mostramos algo de aquí... no podría cambiar el pasado?.- pregunto Akeno.

-..cierto... Buchou quería separarse del décimo Vongola... osea... Tsuna-kun... romper el compromiso... pero... en el futuro eso no pasa... si se casan... - dijo Issei pensando. - Y... Buchou... todas parecen contentas de que se hayan casado con Tsuna-kun... pero... con el pensamiento del presente de Buchou... quien no quiere estar comprometida con Tsuna-kun... si ella ve esto... no haría que se moleste?, con Tsuna-kun?, por no haber roto el compromiso?.-

-... no lo se... pero debemos ocultarlo a Buchou...- dijo Kiba.

-Ocultarme que?.- pregunto una voz detrás de los demonios.

-Hiee!.- grito Issei asustado.

-Que querían ocultarme?.- pregunto Rías.

-E-Esto... Buchou... nada!.- dijo Kiba.

-...Yuuto... sabes que si me mienten...- dijo Rías, poniendo su cara a una seria.

-E-Es todo suyo!, pero no me nalguee otra vez!.- grito Issei entregándole la galería de fotos que estaban viendo, justo en la pagina que Rías se estaba casando con Tsuna.

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

todos los demonios se quedaron en silencio.

hasta que.

-Kya!.- Rías, cayo al suelo.

-B-Buchou!.- gritaron todos los demonios.

-...Kya!.- Asia y Koneko también cayeron al suelo.

-Q-Que les pasa?!.- pregunto Issei preocupado.

-...Lo logre...- dijeron las tres demonios, con su cara totalmente sonrojada.

-...que?.-

los demás demonios no entendían la felicidad de las tres chicas que estaban en el suelo.

al poder casarse con le chico quienes aman, es una total felicidad para ellas...

aunque fueran con muchas chicas, ellas no le importaba eso.

... aunque... les falta mas fotos por ver... esa foto... es solamente la primera foto del primer casamiento... faltan aun mas chicas...

* * *

-donde... estamos?.-

-Cierto...-

-Estos son los restos de la zona de construcciones en el 5to distrito... también es la ubicación de una de las seis entradas.-

-hey...! que quisiste decir con lo de los anillos Vongola?!.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Primero vayamos a la secundaria nami, bien?.- dijo Yamamoto del futuro. - Hey!, Tu!, me escuchaste?!.-

-Que cosa?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Los anillos Vongola!, por que no existen en esta era?!.-

-Los anillos fueron destruidos y arrojados hace un tiempo.-

-que?!, Arrojados?!.- pregunto Tsuna sorprendido.-Después de todo los problemas que hemos pasado para obtenerlos?!.-

-Quien demonios hizo algo como esto?!.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Nuestro jefe.- dijo Yamamoto.

-e-ese?!.-

-Te refieres!, E-El Décimo?!.-

-Algunos guardianes se opusieron También.- dijo Yamamoto.- No obstante, Tsuna se negó a ceder.-

-P-Por que... Por que yo haría algo como eso...?.- pregunto el castaño.

-Jajaja, tampoco lo sabes...?, cuando Tsuna menciono la destrucción de los anillos Vongola, creo muchos enfrentamientos entre la mafia en cuanto a la importancia de los anillos... cuando estábamos al borde de otra pelea por ellos... en vez de comenzar otra batalla, probablemente pensaste en que seria mejor si no existieran... esa era la clase de hombre que eras. eso es porque no podías comprender siquiera la existencia de los Vongola.-

-...-

-Sin embargo, ahora dependemos mucho de estos anillos.- dijo Yamamoto mostrando otros anillos en su mano. - Les enseñare chicos, es como un entrenamiento especial de béisbol!.-

-Hablando de eso, Yamamoto... como esta tu béisbol?.- pregunto el castaño.

pero una explosión en frente de suya, en edificios mas adelante, llamo la atención de ellos.

-Por aquí!, Rápido!.- grito una voz, proveniente del humo.

-Ahh... esos son...!.- grito Tsuna. - Lambo e I-pin !.-

-Llevan a alguien mas con ellos.- dijo Yamamoto seriamente.

-Te refieres a que pueden ser...?... son...!-

-Kyoko-san!,Haru-san!, Corran!.- grito I-pin de 10 años en el futuro.

-Déjennoslo a nosotros!.-

-Pero!.-

-Kyaa!-

otra explosión apareció.

-aah!- grito Tsuna.

-Ahi arriba!.- grito Gokudera.

-...Terminalos...-

-Déjamelo a mi, hermano.-

uno de los dos sujetos, era bien alto y bien formado, con tez oscura, es calvo y su barba es de color rubio y patillas igualmente.

el otro sujeto tiene la apariencia de un sujeto delgado y débil, es bajito y de piel canela con enigmáticos ojos dorados resaltando entre los mechones de su flequillo con un tono rosado, al igual que el color del resto de su pelo.

-Es Black Spell de Millefiore.- dijo Yamamoto seriamente.

-Black...Spell...?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-K-Kyoko-chan y los demás!- grito Tsuna preocupado.

-Vamos!.- grito Yamamoto.- Quiten las cadenas de mammon de los anillos Vongola.-

-Bueno, son míos!.- dijo el de pelo rosa. - No interfieras, entiendes?. Hermano Tazaru.-

-No lo arruines, Nosaru.- dijo el de barba rubia.

-Kuh!.- dijo I-pin, alado de Lambo. - Manténganse juntos, Lambo!. te dejo a Kyoko-san y Haru-san a ti!, No puedes luchar contra ellos en el estado en que estas!.-

-Jeje...- dijo nosaru, encendiendo un anillo en llamas rojas, y agarrando una pequeña caja.

este con su anillo, la metió en el agujero de la caja, y la caja al abrirse, se formo una guadaña en las manos del pelo rosa.

-Aquí voy!.- grito Nosaru. - Ustedes son mis presas!, shaah!.- con su guadaña, la blandió a una rápida velocidad, mandando un ataque de color rojo hacia los dos chicos.

una explosión apareció en donde estaban ambos hermanos de Tsuna del futuro.

-Amo cazar presas debilitadas!.- grito Nosaru.

pero por el humo, se notaba alguien.

-Esa sombra!.- Nosaru a una velocidad alta, con sus botas que expulsaban llamas rojas, se dirigió al humo. - Eres mio!.-

este con intenciones de dar un corte, dio un ataque en forma vertical, pero...

la sombra que el vio, era la de Yamamoto, que se cubrió con su espada.

-Hey hermano, quien es ese?.- pregunto sonriendo Nosaru.

-Puede ser uno de esos en la lista, no me acuerdo de toda la gente que tengo que matar.- respondió el de barba amarilla.

-Entendido!.- grito Nosaru, nuevamente con una velocidad increíblemente alta, intento dar varios cortes, quien, eran bloqueados por el mismo Yamamoto.

-Que pasa con este sujeto?!, bloqueo mi guadaña oscura?!.-

-Juguemos...- dijo Yamamoto seriamente. **-Estilo Shigure Souen, Octava forma...- **

-Retrocede!, Nosaru!.- grito Tazaru.

-Gyaaaaaaah!.-

**-Shinotsuku ame!.- ** Yamamoto con su espada, intento dar un corte horizontal. -No lo alcanzo...-

-Hii... Eso... eso estuvo cerca...- dijo sudando el pelo rosa.

-Escuche que los Vongola tienen a dos Y un Demonio Maestros de la Espada, ... Seguramente, el debe ser...- dijo Tazaru.

-Están todos bien?!.- grito Tsuna, acercándose a I-pin y a Lambo.

-Resistan!.- Gokudera también se acerco.

-V...Vongola!.- grito Lambo alegre. - también Gokudera-san!.-

-Se los dije, no?.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-eh?.-

-Tsuna-san definitivamente vendría a salvarnos.-

_Esa es la Haru del futuro...?!.- _pensaron Tsuna y Gokudera al mismo tiempo.

_-De algún modo... se ha vuelto mas femenina!.- _pensó el castaño.

-Hahi?, que es esto... parece que he crecido de repente!.- dijo con total inocencia Haru.

_-Por dentro no ha cambiado para nada!.- _

-Que insolencia!.- grito Nosaru. - Como te atreves a arruinar mi traje?, es el mismo que el de mis hermanos!.- grito furioso en le aire. - Shaaaaw!.- nuevamente, mando un ataque hacia Yamamoto.

-hm.-

Yamamoto, tiro una caja al aire, y con su mano, la agarro rápidamente, y con la otra, la encendió en llamas, y la conecto a la caja pequeña.

una barrera de agua cubrió a Yamamoto del ataque de Nosaru.

-Que demonios!.-

-Una barrera de agua...!.-

-Los dos... recuerden esto.- dijo Yamamoto, sonriendo, mirando a Gokudera y a Tsuna.-Los anillos tienen el poder de abrir estas cajas.- dijo mostrando la caja celeste que tenia en su mano, la cual, utilizo para defenderse.

-A-Así que es eso!.- grito Gokudera, sacando la caja que tenia Gokudera del futuro en el maletín. - Así que eso es lo que haces con este agujero en la caja.-

-D-Donde encontraste eso...?.- pregunto sorprendido Yamamoto. -

-En el maletín que le pertenece a mi yo futuro.- contesto Gokudera.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ese sujeto se las arreglo para conseguir una poderosa...- dijo Yamamoto.

-No voy a dejarte tener toda la atención!.- Gokudera, con el anillo Vongola de la tormenta, la metió en el agujero de su caja...

pero no funciono.

-Hii!.- grito Tsuna preocupado, al ver que no funcionaba.

-...No paso nada...-

-Jajaja!.- Yamamoto se rió.- La sangre no es todo lo que fluye por el cuerpo humano. hay otra invisible energía de vida que se convierte en energía de ondas circulando a través de nosotros.-

-uh...!.-

-Hay siete formas de energía, Tu propia forma de energía sera acorde a tu naturaleza. y cuando pasa a través del anillo, es convertida produciendo una energía de alta densidad... Se trata de la llama de la ultima voluntad.- Yamamoto, terminando de explicar, uso una caja, y nuevamente de la caja salio algo de color celeste, volando.

-Geeeh!, las llamas!.- grito Nosaru.

-I-Increíble!.- grito Tsuna.

-Que demonios es eso...?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Maldito!.- grito Nosaru, intentando cortar con su guadaña la cosa celeste que uso Yamamoto.- Destruiré tu llama!.-

-Asi que realmente es... el guardián de la lluvia de los Vongola.- dijo Tazaru.

-...!, Ehhh...?!.- I-pin se dio cuenta de algo. - Oh...OH, no!, Kyoko-san ha desaparecido!.-

-Ehh!.- grito Lambo.

-Podría ser... que esa explosión la haya alcanzado...!-

-No...No puede ser...!- grito Tsuna asustado.

-Aun no saquemos ninguna conclusión, ve a buscarla ,Tsuna!, yo me encargare de eso!.- grito Yamamoto.

-Eh?, O-Ok!, Lo entiendo!.- Tsuna salio del lugar corriendo.

-Maldición!, es muy rápida!.- Nosaru seguía lidiando con la llama de Yamamoto.

-Retiro lo dicho, Nosaru.- Tazaru, saco una guadaña.- Todo lo que tenido últimamente han sido misiones aburridas, ya hace bastante que no consigo un pez tan gordo... Simplemente no puedo dejarlo ir!.- el filo del a guadaña se cubrió en llamas. - Voy a darte una mano!.-

Tazaru lanzo un ataque hacia Tsuna.

-Gwaaah!.- Tsuna salio volando hacia un edificio, rompiendo una ventana y entrando en ella.

* * *

Owowow... ow!.- Tsuna iba cayendo de una pila de basura. - Ooocuh!, todos... Yamamoto esta ahí. deberían estar bien...- Tsuna se levanto duramente. -Kyoko-chan!.-

Tsuna empezó a correr por el edificio en donde se encontraba.

-Pudo haber sido arrojada como yo!.- Tsuna se estaba dando esperanzas. - Donde esta?!.-

-Kyoko-chan!, Donde estas?!.- Grito el castaño corriendo.

_-Tiene que estar bien... que haré si algo le sucedió a Kyoko-chan...- _pensó Tsuna, con lagrimas en sus ojos. _-Si algo...sucedió...yo...- _

Tsuna al entrar en un cuarto, encontró a alguien.

-K-Kyoko-chan!...Uh!,Uwah!.- Tsuna se giro rápidamente. _-Me vio llorar!, que poco cool...!-_

-...Gracias... por venir a buscarme, Tsu-kun.- dijo Kyoko, de 10 años en el futuro.

Kyoko de esta era, tenia el cabello naranjado largo, hasta la mitad de su espalda.

_-T-T-Tsu-kun que?!- _pensó el castaño totalmente sonrojado.

-Lo siento... me doble el tobillo.- dijo sudando la chica.

-Eh?!.-

-Eh?, que pasa?.- pregunto Kyoko. - Se siente nostálgico... me recuerda cuando eramos jóvenes.-

-No voy a fallar otra vez.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. - Esto sera rápido, después de todo, no puedo dejar esperando el plato principal.-

Tazaru apareció en la escena.

-...!.- Kyoko solamente se asusto.

-Quédate atrás!.- grito Tsuna, poniéndose en frente de Kyoko.

-...Tsu-kun...- Kyoko agarro los hombros del castaño.

Pero Kyoko, noto que Tsuna estaba temblando.

-N-N-No te dejare... de ninguna manera te dejare...- Tsuna con su cuerpo temblando, saco sus pastillas y sus mitones blancos.

* * *

-Tsk, Tambien bloqueo las llamas de Tazaru!.- Grito Nosaru, en el aire. - Maldición...!, si no fuera por esa espada!.-

-Por que no pasa nada?!.- Gokudera seguía intentando hacer funcionar la pequeña caja que tenia en sus manos, insertando y sacándola repetidas veces su anillo. -Esta roto?.-

-Imagina una llama, Gokudera.- dijo Yamamoto. - Imagina crear tu llama de la ultima voluntad... imagina convertir tu resolución en una llama.-

-Convertir mi resolución en una llama?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Puedes hacerlo, de hecho, ya lo has hecho!... bueno... déjame encargarme de las cosas esta vez. También estoy preocupado por Tsuna... Cóbreme, Gokudera.-

-Por que tu-!.- grito Gokudera. - Maldito!, actuando todo cool y superior solo por que tienes 10 años mas.- se quejo. - je. lo haremos a tu manera, pero solo por esta vez, solo espera y te mostrare.-

-Jojo!.- Yamamoto sonrió.

Yamamoto, tiro dos cajas al aire. - Usare estas para acabarlo.-

pero...

una explosión apareció en donde estaba Yamamoto.

-hm?.-

-QUE?!... QUEEEEEE?!- grito Gokudera.

detrás de Gokudera, I-pin, Lambo, y Haru también apareció una explosión en donde estaban ellos.

-Hahi?.-

-EEEEEEH?!.-

* * *

-Tsu-kun...- Kyoko estaba de asustada que Tsuna.

pero...

una explosión apareció en donde estaba ella.

-...Tsuna...kun...?.-

-EEEEEEHHHH?!.- grito Tsuna.

-Es Tsuna-kun!.- dijo alegre Kyoko, agarrando el brazo de Tsuna. -Gracias al cielo!.

-Eeeh?!.- Tsuna seguía sin entender. - Por...Por que la Kyoko-chan mas joven esta aquí?!. que sucedio?!.-

-Todos han estado buscándote. y a Reborn-kun y Gokudera-kun también.- dijo con una sonrisa la pelo naranja.- hm?, donde estamos?.- esta se levanto.

pero, sin que ellos se den cuenta, un ataque proveniente de la guadaña de Tazaru iba hacia ellos.

-¡CUIDADO!:- Tsuna empujo a Kyoko lo mas lejos posible.

pero... la explosión le llego a Tsuna.

-...ughh...- Kyoko se estaba parando. - esto... es... sangre...?!.- dijo mirando su ante brazo.

pero se dio cuenta de algo que tenia en frente.

-Ahh!, Tsu-Tsuna-kun!.- esta corrió al cuerpo del castaño.

Tsuna estaba en el suelo, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

-Pequeña dama, ahora es tu turno.- dijo Tazaru, sonriendo.

-uh!.- Kyoko lo miro al hombre.

-No crees que... matar a una niña es como cortar el césped?... no sientes nada mientras las cortas... y se termina antes de que lo notes. No hay nada que temer, estarás en el otro mundo en un instante.- Tazaru nuevamente, encendió en llamas su guadaña.

-t-tu...- Kyoko no se podía mover.

-Huhmf!.- Tazaru lanzo nuevamente un ataque, en dirección a Kyoko.

-Kyaaa!.-

una explosión apareció en donde se encontraba Kyoko... pero...

-que?!.- grito Tazaru.

-hm... uh...?- Gimio Kyoko, abriendo sus ojos. - T-Tsuna...kun...?.-

**-...-**

Tsuna llego a salvarla a tiempo, volando con ella a otro lugar en el suelo.

-Ese es el color de las llamas del cielo... que mocoso llamativo...- dijo Tazaru. - Pero no estoy interesado en ustedes, gotitas. con un gran premio como el guardián de la lluvia allí... esperándome.- sonrió.

-Los matare en un instante!.-

* * *

off!.-

-Gokudera! que haces aquí?!.- dijo sorprendido Yamamoto del presente.

-Ah!, Gokudera-san!, hemos estado buscándote!.- dijo Haru.

-que demonios es esto...- dijo en voz baja Gokudera sudando. - Ustedes...me están jodiendo...verdad?... en todos los momentos en que pudo haber pasado, eligieron el peor posible...-

-hm?, la apariencia del espadachín ha cambiado?.- dijo Nosaru en el aire.

-Ok, Todos!, escúchenme!.- grito Gokudera. - Váyanse de aquí ahora mismo!-

-huh?.- Yamamoto no entendía.

-Hahi?.-

-No digas solo Ha-Hi, estúpida!.- grito Gokudera enfadado.- esta es tu única alternativa!.-

-Donde estamos?.- dijo Yamamoto.

-A que te refieres, estúpido!.- grito molesta Haru.

-Como sea!, solo corran! de otro modo, seremos...-

-No se irán tan fácilmente!.- grito Nosaru. - Shoah!.- nuevamente, con su guadaña, lanzo otro ataque.

-Oh mired...!.-

una explosión apareció en medio de todos.

varios objetos fueron mandados lejos, mochilas, bate de béisbol, etc.

-pfff bjajaja!.- empezó a reírse el de pelo rosa.

* * *

**-...Quédate atrás.- **Dijo Tsuna en su Hyper mode.

-uh...esta bien...- dijo Kyoko.

Tsuna, con sus llamas en sus manos, se propulso hacia Tazaru.

-uh!.- Kyoko se sorprendió.

-Que tal esto?!.- Grito Tazaru, lanzando otro ataque de su guadaña.

ese ataque le llego a Tsuna.

-T-Tsuna-kun!.-

**-Zero Chiten Toppa: Kai...- **

Tsuna absorbió el ataque de Tazaru.

nuevamente el castaño, con una buena velocidad, se dirigió hacia Tazaru.

Tsuna intento insertar un golpe al sujeto, pero este lo esquivo.

-Su velocidad ha aumentado?!, como lo hizo?!.- pregunto Tazaru sorprendido.

**-...Mi velocidad es la mía propia... tus llamas... son demasiadas débiles... te sobrevolare demasiado.- **Tsuna, apareció detrás de Tazaru.

Tazaru rápidamente, empezó a intentar al castaño con su guadaña, pero Tsuna con su velocidad, era demasiado fácil de esquivar.

-Que es, una mosca?!.- grito Tozaru. - ehh!, que molesto!- Tazaru, uso una caja, y con su anillo cubierto en llamas, inserto el anillo. -Insecto insignificante.- sonrió el sujeto.

Tsuna quien se encontraba en la espada de Tozaru, fue atravesado por varios pinchos.

la caja hizo que de la espalda, se formen muchos pinchos filosos.

**-Kuh!.- **Tsuna escupió bastante sangre.

después de todo, fue atravesado por varios pinchos.

-Tsu-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Kyoko asustada.

el castaño solamente cayo al suelo.

* * *

-ugh... solo... logre... salvar...a I-pin... maldición...- Gokudera, estaba lastimado, pero, aun podía seguir, en su pecho, tenia a I-pin inconsciente.

-Guh...-

-Uh!.-

-Bwaa... Uhhh...-

-Lambo!. Haru!.- grito Gokudera sorprendido.- ... ese idiota... los protegió sin siquiera entender la situación... je. bueno bueno, nada mal, supongo.- sonrió el pelo gris

-Lo tengo!, me deshice del espadachín!.- grito Nosaru en el aire.

-keh!, Bastardo!.- Gokudera saco dinamitas y se puso un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Que le pasa a este sujeto?, eso es dinamita?!.- pregunto Nosaru.- Crees que puedes vencerme con eso?!.-

_-...Tsk... tiene razón... no es un oponente que pueda derrotar solo con esto...- _pensó Gokudera. pero se dio cuenta de algo.

**-Imagina una llama, Gokudera... Imagina convertir tu ****resolución**** en una llama.-** Gokudera recordó las palabras de Yamamoto.

-Je. no necesito que me enseñes... en ningún momento... estoy listo para poner mi resolución en esta prueba!.- grito Gokudera.

-Es hora de morir!.- grito Nosaru, preparando su guadaña para lanzar otro ataque.

_-Convertir mi resolución... en una llama!- _pensó Gokudera. _-en una llama!- _el anillo de la tormenta se encendió en llamas rojas.

* * *

-ahora que lo pienso, el Décimo Vongola también usaba guantes cubiertos de llamas.- dijo Tazaru, preparando su guadaña. - pero a quien le importa?, estas a punto de morir, de todas formas!.-

-TSUNA-KUN!.- grito Kyoko acercándose corriendo.

-Aléjate!.- grito el castaño, sorprendiendo a ambos.

-uh!-

-todo esta bien...- dijo el castaño, poniéndose de rodillas. -Yo... **Te protegeré... aun... si me cuesta la vida!.- **el anillo que tenia en su collar, se encendió en llamas de nuevo.

las llamas de las manos y frente de Tsuna, incrementaron increíblemente.

este se paro como si no tuviera agujeros en su cuerpo.

**-...Esta sensación... la sentí aquella vez...- **Tsuna recordó algo.

-La llama ha cambiado... no solo ha cambiado de forma... se ha vuelto una llama del cielo altamente pura... lo se por experiencia... esas son muy malas noticias...- susurro Tazaru.

**-Asustado?.-**

-Tsk!, debes estar bromeando!, las mujeres y las llamas duran si los utilizas bien!, una irritante mosca como tu?!, todo lo que necesito es repelente de insectos!.- Tazaru, saco otra caja, y con su anillo, la inserto en el agujero.

tres sierras cubiertas en llamas rojas salieron de ella, y se dirigieron hacia el castaño.

antes de que lleguen hacia Tsuna, este se propulso hacia el aire, esquivándolas.

pero las sierras aun lo seguían.

-No puedes escapar!, las sierras oscuras solo te perseguirán a ti!.-

Tsuna, quien se encontraba en medio del aire, las sierras iban hacia el.

Tsuna, antes de que lleguen a el, con sus llamas, se propulso, dejando un poco de llamas en el lugar en donde estaba.

las cierras empezaron a atravesar las llamas que quedaron el el lugar en donde se encontraba Tsuna.

**-Ah, reaccionan con las llamas.- ** dijo el castaño.

-Así es!, solo irán a por las enormes llamas que tu emites!, cada vez que absorben tus llamas, su velocidad aumenta! hasta que finalmente... alcance una velocidad 1.5 veces mayor a la de su objetivo!, es imposible de esquivar!-

Tsuna seguía volando por el aire, con las sierras detrás suya.

Tsuna, se dirigió volando hacia Tazaru.

-que?!, estas apuntándome a mi?!.- grito Tazaru.

Tsuna, antes de chocar contra Tazaru, voló por encima de este.

igualmente las sierras, pasaron de Tazaru.

-Sabes por que lo dije!, nunca impactaran con el usuario. así es como están hechas!; como dije, son imposibles de esquivar!.-

**-Entonces me detendré para escapar.- **dijo el castaño, quedándose quieto en el aire.

-Que?!.- grito Tazaru.

las sierras llegaron a Tsuna.

Rápidamente, el castaño vuela hacia el techo, quedándose allí.

-IM-IMPOSIBLE! EN VERDAD HA CONGELADO LAS SIERRAS OSCURAS?!.- grito Tazaru.

en las manos de Tsuna, se encontraban las tres sierras totalmente congeladas.

**-hm... Mi cuerpo se siente muy ligero.. como esa vez contra Kokabiel..- **

Tsuna se dirigió volando hacia Tazaru.

* * *

-Esto...Esto es... La llama... de la ultima voluntad!.- grito Gokudera, al ver que su anillo estaba cubierta en llamas rojas.

-hmm..?, esa llama... es igual a la mía, es tormenta.- dijo Nosaru.

-ahora tendría que poder abrir esta caja...- dijo Gokudera. _-Que contiene...? apuesto a que es una poderosisima arma...- _

-Je, es como abrir la caja de pandora. aun así, no tengo mas opción que abrirla!.- grito Gokudera. - Aparecerá un demonio?!, o quizás una serpiente?!.- Gokudera, inserto su anillo en la caja.

el ante brazo de Gokudera fue rodead por llamas rojas, hasta que, mostró el arma de Gokudera.

-Pesado!, que es esto?!, u-una calavera?!.- grito Gokudera. - ... que... que genial!.-

Gokudera tiene un guantelete en su ante brazo izquierdo.

-Ese sujeto?!, todo este tiempo tuvo una caja?!, estaré en problemas si algo extraño sale!.- grito Nosaru. - Atacare primero!.- este con sus botas, se dirigió volando hacia Gokudera.

-Ahi viene!.- grito Gokudera. - Como mierda uso esto?!, así?!.- Gokudera agito su arma.

de la parte de atrás de su arma, apareció un texto.

-INTRODUCIR BALAS.- 

-EH?!, que?!, introducir balas?!, ba-balas?!.- grito Gokudera. - No llevo conmigo un arma!, no tengo ninguna bala!.-

-Muere!.- grito Nosaru.

-No puedo usar esto?!- Gokudera como ultima opción, saco su dinamita y metió en la boca de una calavera de la parte trasera.

de la boca del frente, disparo.

ese disparo le llego a Nosaru.

-...Disparo algo...- dijo Gokudera.

-huh?, que demonios fue eso...?.- pregunto Nosaru.- No dolió, ni si quiera me hizo cosquillas.-

-Geh!, no hizo nada?!.- grito Gokudera.

-Jejeje, casi me hiciste caer en la... uwaaah! aah! las llamas!.- grito Nosaru. - Waaaah!.- Nosaru, cayo al suelo.

las llamas que salían de sus botas, desaparecieron.

Gokudera estaba sorprendido.

-Como te atreves?!, has extinguido mis llamas y aun así te atreves a mostrarme esa cara?!.- Nosaru se paro. - Imperdonable!.-

nuevamente cubrió la hoja de su guadaña en llamas

-que?!, vamos! solo sirves para una carga?!.- grito Gokudera, mirando su arma.

-Hora de morir!.- Nosaru, fue rápidamente hacia Gokudera.

-Hey! estas acabado?! eso es todo lo que tienes?!, di algo!.- grito Gokudera a su arma.

-Bomba difusa.-

-Bomba difusa?!, entiendo... recién no concentre la energía... en ese caso...- Gokudera empezó a hace retoques a su arma.

-Hyaaah!.- grito Nosaru, preparado para cortar a Gokudera.

-Si apretó bien los dientes!... Come esto!:-

de la boca del frente del arma de Gokudera, salieron Llamas totalmente puras y rojas.

que le hicieron un gran daño a Nosaru.

-Gyaaaah!-

* * *

-IMPOSIBLE!. LAS...LAS LLAMAS... SE HAN CONGELADO!.- las botas de Tazaru, fueron congeladas por Tsuna. -Esto... es como lo hacia el famoso Décimo Jefe de los Vongola... Quien demonios eres tu?!.- grito Tazaru, atacando con su guadaña a Tsuna.

Tsuna, con una sola mano, detuvo el ataque.

**-...Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi... Recuerda lo.- **Dijo Tsuna, empezando a congelar el arma de Tazaru.

-Waah!.- grito Tazaru sudando.

**-Aquí voy.- **Tsuna, con su puño cubierto en llamas, golpeo la cara de Tazaru, haciendo que salga volando, rompiendo el techo.

* * *

-...hey... eso... lo hiciste! , Décimo!, como lo esperaba!.- grito Gokudera, quien vio como el cuerpo de Tazaru salio volando.

-cof...-

-Uhhhh.-

-Hey, muchachos!, están bien?!, resistan!, Haru!, I-Pin!, Vaca estúpida!.- grito Gokudera. - Maldición, que demonios esta pasando?!, por que mierda vinieron ustedes también a esta era?!, sucedió algo?!, díganme?!.-

-Uhh..- Yamamoto se estaba levantando.

-Hey!, Idiota del Béisbol!.-

-uuh...- Yamamoto se rascaba la cabeza.

-Je... al menos trajo el anillo Vongola consigo...- dijo Gokudera, mirando el anillo de la lluvia.- anillo...- Gokudera saco la nota que llevaba el maletín de Gokudera del futuro.- Reunir a los guardianes...- empezó a leerlo.-... así que... de eso se trata todo...-

* * *

-Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun, Tsuna-kun!.- gritaba Kyoko al ver al cuerpo del castaño en el suelo.

Tsuna estaba con agujeros en su cuerpo, el anillo hizo que fuera capaz de ignorar el dolor, pero, ya se había acabado el tiempo.

Kyoko se temía lo peor, temía de que Tsuna no volviera mas a despertar, y que seguramente, ella pensaría que es su culpa.

hasta que se escucharon varias personas entrando.

-Decimo!, lo lograste... ¡Decimo!.- Gokudera fue al instante a ver al castaño. - ¡¿Que paso?!.-

-G-Gokudera-kun... ese hombre con la guadaña... a-a-atravesó a Tsu...-

-Tsuna-san!.- Haru quien no había podido reaccionar, fue rápidamente a ver el estado de Tsuna.

-Todos!, ayúdenme a cargar al Décimo!, lo llevaremos a la base!.- grito Gokudera.

los demás lo hicieron caso, el era el único que entendía la situación por la cual estaban pasando.

Gokudera por ahora sera el líder.

* * *

-Así que... todos han venido.- dijo Reborn seriamente.

-Hey pequeño.- saludo Yamamoto.

-¡Reborn-san!.- dijo Haru.

-Deben estar shockeados por muchas cosas.- hablo el bebe. -no quiero agregar otro golpe, pero tengo que decirles que es lo que pasara a partir de ahora... por favor, escuchen atentamente.-

* * *

-A-Asia... se podrá curar?.- pregunto un castaño con cola de caballo en una habitación que tenia de todo tipo de maquina para hospitales.

-S-Si... se esta curando poco a poco.- dijo Asia concentrada usando su magia para curar al castaño quien estaba inconsciente.

-Décimo...- Gokudera quien estaba sentado alado de Tsuna, se sentía culpable.- Maldición... ese maldito peludo...-

Rías solamente estaba mirando junto a Koneko y Akeno, Kiba estaba sentado alado de Issei.

todos los demonios estaban preocupados por el estado en que se encontraba el castaño.

y después de todo, quien no se preocuparía por alguien que tiene dos agujeros en su cuerpo?.

-Ah!.- grito alguien despertándose.

-AAAH!.- gritaron todos los demonios.

-Cuidado!.- grito el que se despertó.

-Décimo!.- grito Gokudera.

-Tsuna-kun/san!.- gritaron los demonios.

-Ow, ow ,ow ,ow.- Tsuna se encogía de dolor.

-Estas herido!, trata de no moverte demasiado!.- dijo Gokudera.

-Aun no te termino de curar!.- dijo Asia preocupada.

-Gokudera-kun...Asia-san... estamos en la base?.-

-Si, perdiste la consciencia justo después de derrotar a tu enemigo.- informo Gokudera.

-Y los demás?!.-

-Están bien, todos están bien!.- dijo Gokudera tratando de calmarlo.

-Ella...Vino... Ella Vino!, Kyoko-chan vino del pasado!.- grito Tsuna.

-... bueno, sobre eso... Sasagawa no es la única...- dijo Gokudera.

-Eh?!... No... No puede ser!, también todos han venido del pasado?!.- grito Tsuna alterado.

-Ahora no estoy muy seguro como es que todos fueron disparados con la Bazooka... pero, parece que todos fueron disparados por la espalda...- comento Gokudera.

-Eso... Eso es terrible!, esto no puede estar sucediendo!, como pueden estar todos aquí?!, si se quedan en este lugar... Todos serán asesinados!.-

-D-Décimo!, Por favor, cálmese!.-

los demonios solamente podían mirar impresionados por la forma en la que gritaba el castaño.

-Ow,ow,ow.-

-Estas bien?!.-

-Uwwaaa...-

fueron los comentarios de otras personas afuera de la habitación.

-Odio esto... este mundo futuro...- dijo una chica quien entro con otra persona al lugar. - Tan lleno de destrucción...-

-Haru...- dijo el castaño mirando a la chica.

-Haru-chan... Lo siento...- Kyoko trataba de calmarla.

_-...!, Kyoko-chan también...luce muy pálida...- _pensó Tsuna.

-...Tsuna-ku- iba ha hablar Kyoko.

-Tsuna-san!.- pero fue interrumpida por Haru quien fue corriendo a abrazar al castaño. - Quiero regresar a la Nanimori pacifica! quiero regresar!.-

-...!.- cada cosa que pasaba, era un golpe para Tsuna.

-...- dos personas mas entraron al lugar.

-Haru, Kyoko, tomen. beban esto.- dijo el bebe con dos tazas calientes. - Las tranquilizara, es un te herbal especial.-

-Gracias, Reborn-kun...- dijo Kyoko, agarrando una taza.

-Esto es lo que les encargue antes, solo léanlo y síganlo.- dijo Reborn, mostrando un papel.

-Reborn!.- grito Tsuna.

el castaño se levanto de su cama a duras penas.

sus amigos trataron de detenerlo pero, no pudieron.

-oh, ya estas despierto?.-

-Yo...-

-... entiendo...- dijo Reborn. - Quiero hablar con Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto, Haru, Kyoko, Rías, todos, déjennos por favor.-

-Vamos, chicos.- dijo Rías seriamente, siendo seguida por sus piezas y amigas.

-...solo les dije a Haru y Kyoko que estamos bajo una muy peligrosa situación, no dije nada acerca de la mafia o los Vongola.-

-...Si no regresamos... no podemos dejarlos a todos en un lugar como este!.- grito de la nada el castaño. - De una u otra forma, tenemos que encontrar el camino para regresar al pasado!. Ya no es solo un problema de sobrevivir!, eso no es el problema!.-

-E-Ey Tsuna...- Yamamoto estaba preocupado.

-Por favor, cálmese, Décimo..- dijo Gokudera.

-No te agites tanto...- dijo Reborn.

-No... No lo haré!, aun vamos a esperar a que los guardianes se reúnan aquí?!, no podemos permitirnos tomarnos las cosas tan tranquilamente ahora!-

-Esto es lo que sucede cuanto te impacientas con cada pequeña cosa.- comenzó ha hablar el bebe. - En cualquier caso, reunir a los guardianes es algo que no podemos evitar.-

-Que?!.- Grito Tsuna. - Por que siempre es así?!, he tenido suficiente de tus declaraciones sin sentido! siempre estas diciendo cosas como esas...!-

-no es sin sentido.-Dijo Gokudera.

-Eh?!.-

-He encontrado la forma de volver al pasado, la pista estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.-

-uh... enserio...?.-

-Déjame leerla una vez mas, por favor, escucha.- dijo Gokudera, sacando una carta.

-ese es el... código G...-

-Juntar a los guardianes... con los anillos Vongola, Destruir a Byakuran, eliminar al sujeto de lentes de la fotogafia... todo regresara a como era... eso es todo.-

-Pero lo que acabas de decir...-

-Si, es lo mismo que mi yo futuro te dijo al principio, también creo que es un mensaje para mi de mi futuro yo, y no lo había notado...- explico Gokudera.- Pero desde que he comprendido los hechos desde esta mañana, he notado que algo que no existe en este mundo es mencionado en esta carta...-

Todos se sorprendieron, y Reborn, sonrió.

-Los anillos Vongola!.- grito Tsuna.

-Ademas, esta carta no dice nada de volver al pasado para eliminar al sujeto de lentes, en cambio, se refiere a derrotar a Byakuran en esta era...-

-Lo comprendes? esta carta esta dirigida a aquellos que poseen los anillos en esta era, en otras palabras, esta dirigida a todos ustedes.- dijo Reborn.

-Eh?!.-

-Así que si seguimos el mensaje de la carta, reunimos a todos los guardianes y eliminamos al sujeto de lentes, todo volverá a la normalidad, seremos capaces de volver al pasado...-

-Vol...Volver al pasado?!.-

-Lo bueno es que ahora tenemos un objetivo y es este sujeto.- dijo Reborn mirando la fotografia. - Lal Mirch lo ha identificado. parece ser Irie Shoichi, uno de los capitanes de Millefiore.-

-Irie...Shoichi?.-

* * *

**En algún lugar de Japón.**

-Irie-sama- dijo una mujer.

estas estaban pasando en frente de una maquina gigante.

-jeje.- la otra mujer se rió.

en frente de ellas, se encontraba un chico con pelo rojizo, con lentes, escuchando en sus cascos música.

-Discúlpenos...- dijo la primera mujer, sacando le los cascos.

-ah... oh, lo siento...- dijo el sujeto.

este sujeto llevaba piyama.

-Ha estado trabajando duro en su investigación.- dijo la mujer que le saco los cascos.

-me quede dormido.-

* * *

-Nosaru y Tazaru? del 3er escuadrón afelandra?.- pregunto el de pelo rojo, ya cambiadose, caminando por un pasillo.

-si...-

-A que se refieren con que están heridos?.- pregunto el chico.

-de acuerdo con el reporte, los hermanos comenzaron una pelea y se dañaron ellos mismos.- dijo la mujer.

-... no como si nunca hubiera sucedido...- dijo el sujeto subiéndose el cierre de su campera. - Son una banda de brutos... esos del Black Spell.-

-Deberían ser castigados?.- pregunto la otra mujer.

-Estoy seguro que no escucharan a un oficial superior de la otra familia.- hablo el sujeto.- Le hablare directamente al capitán del 3er escuadrón... por cierto, han visto lo que envió Byakuran-sama?.-

-si, han llenado todo el hangar... significan algo en el lenguaje de las flores...-

-Ya las vi.-

-Expectativa... no es así?.-

-Va a matarme con toda esa presión.-

* * *

-Como te sientes ahora?, crees que ahora hay alguna esperanza de regresar al pasado?.- pregunto un bebe a un castaño.

-No se si podremos creerle a esa carta o no.. pero... pero...-

-Por favor, créala!.- dijo Gokudera. - Incluso luego de 10 años, no , de 100, no podría escribir una carta que despistara al décimo!.-

-Go-Gokudera-kun... Pero, hablar de matar a alguien...!-

-Entonces solo lo castigaremos.- dijo Reborn.

-No es ese el problema?!.-

-Vamos, Tsuna.- Gokudera abrazo con un brazo al cuello de Tsuna. - Solo relájate!, no estas solo en este caos!, lo haremos todos juntos. todo estará bien!.-

-Ya-Yamamoto!... Yamamoto... sobre tu padre...-

-Me parece algo bueno que hayamos venido aquí.- comento el pelinegro.

-Eh?.-

-Armaremos nuestro propio futuro, con nuestras propias manos.- dijo seriamente Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto...-

-Tu!, no te agrandes! esa era mi linea!.- grito Gokudera.

-Yo soy la mano derecha después de todo.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-en tus sueños! tu solo estas actuando, no?!.-

-Ustedes dos...- dijo el castaño sudando, _-...Pero... Haru...Kyoko-chan...Rías-san... todos... fueron metidos en esto otra vez...- _

-Hey!, te dije que esperes!.- grito alguien.

Lambo entro en la habitación corriendo, escapando de alguien.

-Lambo-chan!... Kyaa!.- ella se tropezó con una papa que ella llevaba.

-Hahi?!.-

-Haru!.- grito el castaño.

-Lo siento mucho!, es que lambo-chan siempre hace travesuras, tuve que salir tras el!.- se explico en el suelo la chica.

-Q-Que es todo esto... p-papas...?.- pregunto el castaño.

-Haru-chan!, estas bien?.- otra persona entro en la habitación.

-Kyoko-chan!, y Cebollas?.- grito Tsuna.

-Que sucede?.- preguntaron tres chicas mas entrando en la habitación.

-R-Rías-san!, Asia-san!, Akeno-san!.- grito el castaño.

estas tres llevaban delantales para cocinar.

-Ya que no pueden pelear, les pedí que se encargaran de la comida y de cuidar a los niños.- explico Reborn.

-eh?, pero si las demonios tienen magia!, no nos podrían ayudar?!.- pregunto Gokudera.

-No... Esta bien así...- dijo el castaño-... no quiero que les pase nada... como en el futuro...- dijo Tsuna.

-que sucede...- pregunto Gokudera.

-Tu, luego te lo explicare.- dijo Reborn.

-Estamos haciendo curry para esta noche.- dijo Kyoko, junto a las demás chicas levantando las papas que se les cayeron a Haru.

-Por favor, espérennos!.- dijo Asia animada.

-Yay!.- dijo Yamamoto alegre.

-Eh?.- dijo el castaño.- Como se alegraron tan fácilmente...?.-

-Pero por supuesto!, especialmente en un momento así, no podemos andar tristes todo el día.- dijo Haru con una sonrisa.

-No perderemos a ninguno de ustedes, hemos decidido que daremos lo mejor de nosotras también!.- hablo Kyoko.

-Y si pasa algo, alguien quiere atacarnos a todas nosotras, yo y mis siervos los protegeremos.- dijo Rías alegre.

-Chicas...-

-Bien!, vayamos a la cocina!.-

-sip!.-

-Han recobrado su espíritu muy rápido.- dijo Gokudera sudando.

-las mujeres son asombrosas.- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

_-...Así es... tengo buenos amigos a mi alrededor... no puedo impacientarme... ahora debo concentrarme en lo que debo hacer en esta era.. y lo haremos bien!.- _pensó el castaño seriamente.

* * *

Una chica en su habitación, se estaba equipando de gran manera.

con su hombrera lista, su guantelete cargado, con cajas en su manta, y con sus gafas preparadas.

era Lal Mirch quien se estaba preparando.

esta cuando estaba a punto de salir, miro unas fotos que tenia en su mesa.

-...ustedes dos...- dijo mirando las fotos. -... si que son idiotas.- dijo con una sonrisa, saliendo de la habitación.

pero antes de que salga, dos chicos estaban en frente de su puerta, arrodillados.

-Tsu-ku... ejem.-

-P-Por favor!.- dijo el castaño.

-Por favor enséñanos como funcionan los métodos de pelea de esta era!.- dijo Gokudera, alado del castaño.

-... que es esto?.- pregunto Lal.

-T-Tenemos que volvernos mas fuertes, así que...- dijo Tsuna mirandola.

-Pero...eso es... bueno, no sabemos como utilizar los anillos...y, eh...- dijo Gokudera.

-...Es idea de Reborn, cierto?.-

-Bingo!.- un bebe cayo en la cabeza de Tsuna, enviando la contra el suelo.- para poder reunir a los guardianes, necesitan subir de nivel sus habilidades.-

-ow!.-

-Décimo!.- grito Gokudera.

-No hay nadie mas capaz que tu.- dijo Reborn.

-...Me niego.- Respondió Lal. - Pídanle a Yamamoto que lo haga.-

-Bueno, sobre eso...- dijo Reborn, saltando de la cabeza de Tsuna. - Como puedes ver, Yamamoto ha regresado a ser un idiota del Béisbol.- Reborn se posiciono en el hombro de Yamamoto.

-Hola.- saludo este.

-Hey!, tu!, arrodíllate también!.- grito Gokudera.

-hm... en cualquier caso, no puedo darme el lujo de jugar con ustedes, chicos.- dijo Lal. - Solo quédense sentados aquí tranquilamente y pueden que vivan un poco mas.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-E-Espera un minuto!, por favor!, estamos siendo serios!.- grito el castaño.- No es solo porque Reborn ha dicho...-

-Olvídalo, Décimo!.- dijo Gokudera. - No tenemos que suplicar por la ayuda de esa clase de mujer!, encima tu la derrotaste!.-

-Pero...-

-De todos modos, no creo que tenga la capacidad para ser entrenadora!.- dijo Gokudera.

-Gokudera-kun...-

-Lal Mirch era entrenadora de las fuerzas especiales italianas, la Comsubin. incluso yo la reconozco como entrenadora.- hablo Reborn. - Bueno, eso es también porque ella fue la que entreno a Colonnello antes de que se convirtiera en Arcobaleno.-

-Eeeeh?!, ese Colonnello?!.- grito Tsuna sorprendido. - Su entrenadora?!.-

-E-Ella entreno a un Arcobaleno?!.- pregunto igual de sorprendido Gokudera.

-Pero, espera...puedes ser un entrenador a tan corta edad?.-

-Y, antes de que Colonnello fuera Arcobaleno... el ya no nació así...?.-

Tsuna y Gokudera estaban igual de confundidos.

-D-De todos modos, no hay otro que sepa sobre las técnicas de pelea de esta era. No hay nadie mas!.- grito Tsuna nervioso.

-Décimo..-

-Gajajajaja!.- grito un bebe. - Mira, Tsuna, mria!, muchas armas!.- Lambo, quien corría de I-Pin, llevaba una gran variedad de armas, entre ellas, de largo y corto alcance.

-Que?!, Lambo!, de donde demonios sacaste todas esas cosas?!.- pregunto el castaño asustado.

-En un cuarto, lejos, lejos, leeejos de aquí.- dijo Lambo. - Es como perderse. es muy divertido!.-

-L-Lambo!, donde estas!.- grito una voz

-Pequeño!, eso es peligroso!.- grito otra voz.

-I-Issei-san?!, Kiba-san?!.- pregunto el castaño sorprendido.

-Allí estas... y sigues con esas cosas!.- grito Issei asustado.

-Lo siento Tsuna-kun... nosotros estábamos en el lugar de armas... y... llego Lambo... tratamos de detenerlo pero...-

-E-Entiendo... pero hay que sacarle todo eso ahora!.- grito Tsuna. - Por favor, por el amor de dios, solo quédate quieto y tranquilo!.- grito Tsuna, alzando a Lambo. - Ahora mismo estoy tratando de pedir un favor muy importante!.-

-Juega conmigo, Tsuna!.- grito Lambo, safandose

-Kyaa!.- pero un grito saco a todos de la escena.

-Que fue eso?.- pregunto Yamamoto alarmado.

-Vino de la cocina!.- grito Kiba.

-chicas!.- grito Tsuna. - hay problemas!.- Tsuna fue corriendo.

-Yo también voy!.- Gokudera los siguió.

-...puf.- Lal solamente suspiro.

* * *

-Que sucedió?!.- pregunto Tsuna, llegando con los demás a la cocina.

-Hay algo bajo la mesa.- dijo Haru nerviosa.

-...eh?.- Todos miraron lo que habia dentro.

todos veian como dos grandes bolsas llenas de aire o algo por el estilo.

-...Que demonios...?.- dijo Gokudera.

-Uf!.- pero las "Bolsas" salieron del a mesa.

-Gah!.- grito Gokudera, siendo aplastado por estas.

-Fiuf... la fin salí... oh, hola!, soy el mecánico, armero e inventor de la Familia Vongola, mi nombre es Giannini.- un hombre con traje se sentó encima de Gokudera.

-AAAH!, El es el que hizo las armas enloquecieran!.- grito Tsuna.

-El hombre gracioso.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Cuanto mas vas a estar sentado sobre mi?!.- grito Gokudera, casi sin aire.

-Oh, lamento mucho eso.- dijo Giannini levantándose.

Giannini es un hombre con la apariencia de alguien algo gordo, tiene una gran frente y una barbilla.

\- Ha sido mucho tiempo caballeros. también me he convertido en un hombre muy respetable.- informo Giannini.- Ahora soy el mejor artista mecha, saben?. Hace dos semanas, mi padre me recomendó venir a Japón a arreglar todos los sistemas en este escondite.-

-Q-Quieres decir que... que has estado aquí todo este tiempo...?.- pregunto Issei.

-Si, la barrera exterior y mis ropas también, fueron hechas por Giannini.- dijo Reborn.

-Entonces, que demonios estas haciendo en la cocina?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Ah, sobre eso, es porque la semana pasada, estaba reparando las tuberías de agua bajo este suelo. así que me estaba preguntando en donde podría dejar todas mis herramientas y partes...- dijo Giannini, en sus brazos había mucha variedad de herramientas.

-Estas seguro que utilizas las habilidades correctas?!.- grito Tsuna.

-hm?, que es ese olor...?.- pregunto Kiba.

-Ahh!.- grito Asia.

-Oh no, lo siento!, olvide apagar el fuego!.- grito Kyoko.

-Hahi! se ha carbonizado!.- dijo Haru.

-c-chicas, están bien?.- pregunto el castaño, sudando.

-Fuego!, Fuego!.- grito Lambo.

-Hey, vaca estúpida! ya cállate!.- grito Gokudera.

-Realmente crees que estos inmaduros pueden sobrevivir aquí?.- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

-Hace que uno se lo pregunte, no?.- dijo Reborn, sin voltear.

-Sus posibilidades son cero. incluso aunque ese niño me haya derrotado, con los anillos Vongola en sus manos, nunca ganara.- hablo Lal Mirch. - No estoy tan aburrida como para desperdiciar mi tiempo entrenando una banda de niños sin posibilidades futuras.-

-Incluso si han encendido las llamas de los anillos Vongola?.- dijo seriamente Reborn.

-Que estas diciendo?.- Lal le llamo la atención. -No es algo que puedas aprender en un día.-

-Pero el hecho es que dos de ellos han encendido las llamas, Y Gokudera incluso ha abierto una caja. Bueno, si lo hubieras visto, sabrías que van enserio.- dijo Reborn.

-Deja de decir tonterías!, no hay forma de que lo hayan hecho!.-

-Tiempo atrás, eso es lo que dijiste de ese chico solo porque era menor que tu. no había manera de que lo lograra. sus posibilidades eran cero. entonces lo dejaste, no?.-

-...!-

-Pero lo debes haber visto. Lal Mirch.- dijo Reborn seriamente. - Cuando el momento de proteger a los que son realmente importantes para ti llega, tendrás un poder que no teme a nada, ni si quiera una maldición... no puedes permitirte perder eso, tienes que recuperar lo.-

Lal al escuchar las palabras de Reborn, miro al castaño, y con una badana verde en sus manos, apretó su puño.

-...Lo haré.-

* * *

-Debería estar en esta habitación.-

-...Correcto.-

el pelirrojo y las dos chicas entraron a la habitación.

-...Vino...?.- dijo el pelirrojo mirando el suelo.

-Quien esta ahi?.- dijo una voz en la oscuridad.

-...el capitán del 2do escuadrón rosa del White Spell. Irie Shoichi, Rango A.- se presento el pelirrojo.

-oh, discúlpame. justo estaba pensando en irte a visitar...- dijo el sujeto sentado. - Yo soy el capitán del 3er escuadrón Aphelandra del Black Spell... Gamma. Bienvenido a la base Melone.-

Gamma es de estatura alta, tiene una tez clara y sus ojos son de color azul grisáceo.

Tiene el cabello Rubio, el cual es media mente largo.

lleva el mismo uniforme que los dos chicos con quien Gokudera y Tsuna pelearon.

-Asi que tu eres Electric Gamma.- dijo Irie.- He oído mucho de tus proezas militares.-

-oh, por favor, detente. no soy digno de tales halagos por parte de un oficial superior.- dijo Gamma dando un apretón de manos con Irie.

-Oficial superior? aunque ambos somos rango A.- dijo Irie.

-Ah, no. tu eres el único con las mayores responsabilidades. Por favor, estoy a tu servicio. nosotros, el 3er escuadrón cooperaremos con nuestras mejores habilidades con el 2do escuadrón.- dijo Gamma.

-Eso ayuda bastante... Entonces iré al grano.- dijo Irie.- Respecto al caso de Nosaru y Tazaru en problemas, podrías explicar...-

-oh, eso. ese caso fue debido a una falta de supervision de mi parte. Ambos han sido debidamente castigados y se arrepienten profundamente de sus actos. por favor, perdónalos de mi parte.-

-en ese caso... el problema es la perdida de cuatro cajas.-

-...-

-... por favor, avísales que nadie los cubrirá una próxima vez.- dijo Irie.

-Por supuesto, gracias. lo reprimiré nuevamente.- dijo Gamma.

-Entonces, tengo otro mensaje para ti... cualquier asunto perteneciente a los Vongola, no importa cuan insignificante pueda parecer, incluso si es un rumor, cualquier cosa que surja, deben hacérmelo saber inmediatamente.-

-...eso... tiene con ver con esa misión especial en la que estas metido?.-

-... no... es simplemente... un pedido.-

-...Ya veo, de acuerdo.-

-Me voy entonces.-

-No quieres un poco de te? para las damas que te acompañan también.-

-No, gracias.- dijo Irie saliendo de la habitación. - Discúlpanos.-

-...-

-...-

-...se ha manejado bien.-

-...Gracias...-

-... ese no era uno de los cinco de rango a los de Millefiore?.- pregunto una voz, detrás de una cortina en la habitación de Gamma. - Aunque parece un retoño de habichuela,hermano Gamma.-

-Je.-

-Pero es muy inteligente, no?, después de todo, parece que es la persona en que Byakuran confía mas.- dijo Nosaru, mirando a Tazaru con dos mujeres abrazándolas.

-Por cierto, cual es esa misión especial que mencionaste?, hermano Gamma?.-

-Solo estaba pescando...- dijo Gamma, con un palo de billar y vino. - Estoy seguro que tiene ordenes super secretas... preparando un presente así para Byakuran.-

-Pero vamos a ir sobre el, cierto?.- pregunto Nosaru

-No digas cosas tan molestas, Nosaru!.- dijo Gamma. - Nosotros solo estamos cumpliendo nuestra misión, de acuerdo a nuestro propio juicio.-

-Si,si. La próxima vez, matare a ese guardián de la lluvia.- dijo Tazaru con una gran sonrisa mientras fumaba. - Y revelare la verdadera identidad de ese mocoso.-

-Seguro, hermano Tazaru!, esos dos son nuestra presa!.- dijo Nosaru. - Como si hubiéramos dejado otras personas que los tuvieran.

-No se hagan tantas ilusiones.- dijo Gamma, en la mesa de billar. - Si no hubieran logrado activar el escudo de defensa de la caja a tiempo, ustedes dos no estarían con nosotros ahora mismo.-

-No digas eso hermano!, solo nos descuidamos un poco!, la próxima...- dijo Nosaru.

-No te preocupes.- Gamma destruyo la mesa de billar. - ... la próxima vez... yo también estaré allí.-

* * *

-...Fiuf... al menos... no activamos la alarma contra incendios...- dijo Rias.

-Pero un pedazo se ha caído!.- grito Tsuna.

-Esa es mi culpa!.-

-Hahi!.-

-ESCUCHEN!.- alguien golpeo fuertemente una pared.

todos se giraron para verla.

-...quien es ella...?.- pregunto Rías.

-Ni idea...- dijo Akeno.

-El conocimiento básico que necesitan saber y los métodos de pelea... se los clavare dentro de sus cabezas.- dijo Lal seriamente.

-Eh... entonces... entonces...- dijo Tsuna.

-Por alguna razón, el enemigo ha enviado escuadrones mucho mas poderosos aquí de lo que hemos anticipado. El Black Spell contra los que pelearon.- explico Lal.- Si todo el escuadrón hubiera estado allí, hubieran muerto al instante.

-ah... cierto, que es eso? Black-algo u otro...?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-La Familia Millefiore surgió de la unión de dos familias.- explico Lal.- La Familia Gesso, liderada por Byakuran... y una familia con tanta historia como los Vongola, la Familia Giglio Nero, liderada por Uni. Ademas, aquellos que vinieron de la Familia Gesso son ahora el White Spell y visten uniforme blanco. Aquellos que vinieron de la Familia Giglio Nero ahora son el Black Spell y visten uniforme negro.-

-Así...Así que eso es...- dijo Tsuna.

-Por cierto, se dice que el White Spell se especializa en la precisión e ingeniosas tácticas de batallas, mientras que el Black Spell tiene mas luchadores y tienden a involucrarse en combates directos.-

-Waoh! que clase de aire se ha metido en ti?.- pregunto Gokudera.- De repente nos estas contando muchas cosas!.-

-Gokudera-kun!.- Dijo Tsuna.

-E-Ey...- Yamamoto trato de calmarlo.

-No te preocupes!, si caes tan sol una vez, felizmente pienso dejarte atrás.- dijo Lal.

-...Es el Demonio...- susurro el castaño.

-No molestes!.- grito Gokudera.

-Comencemos la primera lección.- dijo Lal. - uno de ustedes, el que sea, esta caja nunca ha sido abierta.- dijo Lal mostrando una pequeña caja.- Tomen esta caja y ábranla.

-...Abrir la caja?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Saldrá algo espectacular si la abrimos?.- pregunto Tsuna.- Pero que tiene que ver con nuestro entrenamiento?.-

-Suficiente quejas, quieren hacerlo o no?.-

-L-Lo haremos!.-

-Reborn, hay algún cuarto donde podamos entrenar plenamente?.- pregunto Lal.

-Ni idea.- dijo Reborn.

-D-De hecho, si la hay.- Issei levanto la mano.

-Nosotros exploramos bastante la base, y hay una sala de entrenamiento en la base que podría servir.- dijo Kiba.

-hm, suena bien.- dijo Lal.- Podrían llevarnos?.-

-Si!, vengan con nosotros, por aquí.- dijo Issei saliendo junto a Kiba.

-Primero tengo que cambiarme...- dijo Tsuna siguiéndolos junto a los demás chicos.

-...No nos tuvimos que presentar...- dijo Kyoko.

-Me pregunto quien es esa linda pero amarga chica...- dijo Haru.

-Aunque esa cabeza de gorila en su hombro era muy linda.- dijo Kyoko sonriendo.

-Lo sabia, es un gorila, no?!, piensas que es lindo?.- pregunto Haru.

-Quizás era un vestuario?.-

-Hahi?!, entonces es una actriz?!.-

-ustedes que creen?, chicas...- dijo Kyoko, mirando como las cuatro demonios femeninas estaban saliendo silenciosamente.

-a donde van?.- pregunto Haru.

-E-Esto...- dijo Asia.

-Discúlpenos, pero, tenemos algo que hacer.- dijo Rías.

-que tienen que hacer? las ayudamos si quieren.- dijo Kyoko.

-E-Es una cosa entre nosotras!, no se preocupen!, byee.- Akeno empujaba a las otras tres chicas de la habitación.

-... que raro...- dijo Haru.

* * *

-Cuando construimos este edificio, tuvimos que evitar las áreas subterráneas publicas.- dijo Giannini, en un ascensor junto al grupo de Tsuna.- Así que las habitaciones están en varios pisos y tienen distintos tamaños.

-ya veo, me lo suponía, por la gran variedad de pisos de esta base.- dijo Issei.

-Aunque el total de la superficie es casi 1.5 veces mas que el estadio de san siro de Italia. La energía eléctrica es provista por nuestro propio generador que funciona con energía geotermal.-

-N-No entiendo los detalles, pero... suena increíble.- dijo Tsuna.

-Suena como una base secreta!.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Es una base secreta.- dijo Gokudera.

-ah, hemos llegado.- dijo Kiba.

-Esto es.- dijo Issei, saliendo junto los demás.

-Wow!.- dijeron los amigos de Tsuna.

-Bueno, si eso es todo, iré a continuar con mi trabajo.- dijo Giannini.

-esta bien.- dijo Tsuna.

-Por cierto, donde esta el guardián del rayo? escuche que ya lo habían encontrado.- dijo Lal.

-ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.- dijo Reborn.

-hm, el castaño con cara de un pervertido?.-

-nop, es ese bulto de cabello, muy reconocible.- dijo Reborn.

-Es enorme!.- gritaba lambo corriendo por el lugar.

-Ahora recuerdo que se llama Lambo...- dijo Lal.

-Yahoo!, Waaho!.- gritaba Lambo. -Jaja!, hace eco!.-

-... no he visto nada.- Lal decidió ignorar las acciones de Lambo.

_-ha borrado su existencia!.- _pensaron todos los amigos de Tsuna.

-No aceptare ninguna duda, realmente están preparados para esto?.-

-Por supuesto!.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Estoy listo!.- dijo Tsuna nervioso.

-Es un hecho!, te lo mostrare!.- grito Gokudera.

-... y ustedes dos?.-

-eh?, luego decidiremos si entrenaremos...- dijo Issei. _-estoy cansado de los entrenamientos...- _

-hm, muy bien, mejor no digan cosas que no pueden hacerlo. cualquiera que deje escapar una queja ,sera corregido sin piedad.-

_-hiii!, es aterradora...!, pero... pero... tengo que hacerlo...- _

-Esta era es muy diferente a las que ustedes vivieron hace diez años.- explico Lal, poniéndose sus gafas.- No puedes pelear si no puedes encender las llamas de los anillos y abrir estas cajas. Eso es algo que ya deben haber visto.-

_-Es como ella lo dice... cuantas veces hemos estado a punto de morir y en las batallas de esta era...?- _pensó el castaño _-...creo, que tengo una idea de como hacerlo.- _

-es por eso que deben aprender el proceso de como abrir las cajas.- dijo Reborn.- Esa es la manera mas rápida de aprender las técnicas de pelea de esta era.-

-Exacto.- dijo Lal.- Incluso aunque puedan abrir la caja con alguna suerte de principiante, no significa nada si no tiene un plan de ataque. primero deben entender a los anillos. hay dos cosas que pueden hacer con ellos. Uno es usar el poder de los anillos directamente. y la otra forma es abrir las cajas.- explico Lal, preparando su guantelete.- Con lo primero, tenemos un arma que manipula las llamas del anillo... y las dispara así.-

Lal de su guantelete, lanzo proyectiles que hizo una explosión en la pared.

-woah!.- grito Issei.

-Vas a destruir este lugar!.- grito Gokudera.

-El poder en la mayoría de los anillos suele ser utilizado para atacar.- dijo Lal, viendo la pared con un cráter. - luego, las cajas... piensen en la caja como una herramienta que puede transformar las llamas de los anillos a otras funciones y acciones. Si piensan en las llamas como energía eléctrica, entonces las cajas son como maquinas eléctricas. Hy dos tipos...- Lal de su manta, saco dos cajas.

con su anillo, libero lo que habían dentro de ellas.

-con muchas formas y funciones.-

alrededor de ella, habían como un ciempiés y un globo.

-v-vaya.- dijo Kiba.

-E-Eso no seria como un familiar?.- pregunto alguien alado de los demonios.

-B-Buchou!.- dijo Issei.

-Vinimos a ver que tal el entrenamiento.- dijo Akeno alado de Asia y Koneko.

-Básicamente, todas las cajas deben ser cargadas con las llamas antes de poder hacer nada... una vez que la llama muere, todo l oque hace se detiene.- el ciempiés que antes tenia una llama en su cabeza, se apago y cayo al suelo. - Sin embargo, luego de que la caja es abierta, hay distintos tipos de llamas en las que se ven envueltas. también hay del tipo que absorbe las llamas del oponente para hacerse mas poderosas.-

-...estuve... peleando sin saber...nada... es un milagro que sigamos con vida...- susurro el castaño.

-Hay algo que no comprendan hasta ahora?.-

-...eh... disculpa... en verdad no entendí nada de nada.- dijo Yamamoto alegremente, rascándose la cabeza.

_-Lo dijo!.- _pensaron todos.

Lal se acerco a Yamamoto.

-...Entiende esto!.-

Yamamoto fue mandado hacia una pared de un golpe.

-Yamamoto!.-

-Recuerda todo lo que te dije hasta ahora y repite lo una y otra vez hasta que lo entiendas.- dijo Lal.

_-Es un demonio...- _pensó Issei. _-... es contradictorio que lo diga yo, un demonio, pero... si ella fuera una demonio en realidad... nadie querría ser su pieza.- _

-Pero Yamamoto acaba de llegar y no entiende nada!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Ahora vamos a la practica.- Lal ignoro el comentario de Tsuna. -Escuche que Sawada y Gokudera pudieron encender las llamas de sus anillos... es verdad?.- pregunto Lal, en frente de ambos chicos.

_-Es mi oportunidad para mostrarle al décimo lo que puedo hacer!.- _pensó Gokudera. - Por supuesto!.-

-veamos lo, entonces.- dijo Lal seriamente.

-Bueno... sobre eso... tengo una idea pero... no se si realmente funcionara...- dijo el castaño.

-Imagina tu determinación como una llama!.- dijo Gokudera, cerrando sus ojos.

-Gokudera-kun?!.- grito Tsuna, al ver las venas que salían de la cabeza de Gokudera.

-Convierte tu determinación en una llama... en una llama..?... en una... eh...?... que sucede?!, es lo que hice!.- grito Gokudera confundido.

-hm, como pensaba.- dijo Lal.- Pudieron encender la llama por suerte durante una emergencia, pero si dependen en ese pésimo poder de emergencia en una batalla real...-

-Ahí!.- grito Gokudera.

-...!.-

el anillo de la tormenta de Gokudera se cubrió en llamas rojas.

-I-Increíble!.- dijo Issei sorprendido.

-Increíble Gokudera-kun!, tu llama de la ultima voluntad es roja!.- dijo el castaño asombrado.

-lo uso asi?.- pregunto Yamamoto poniendo su anillo en sis dedos.

-Oh no, no es nada!.- dijo Gokudera presumiendo.

-Así que la determinación en una llama, eh?.- dijo Yamamoto mirando su anillo.- ...-

el anillo de la lluvia de Yamamoto, fue cubierto en llamas azules.

-Jajaja! lo hice!.- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-La llama de Yamamoto es azul!, es igual a la de Basil-kun!.- dijo Tsuna igual de asombrado.

-B-Bastardo!, como lo hiciste tan fácilmente?!.- grito Gokudera.

-...- Lal solamente miraba impresionada. _-Imposible... la mayoría necesitaría unas 30 horas para llegar a este estado!, este es el poder de los anillos Vongola?... no... los anillos no escogen bandos... esto es... la determinación de ellos...- _Pensó Lal. _-así que esta es la famosa familia del Décimo Vongola?, si estos sujetos tienen el poder que no tenia la familia de esta era... si pueden dominar los anillos Vongola...-_

-Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que tu sangre de entrenadora se ha estremecido con entusiasmo, no?.- pregunto Reborn, alado de Lal. - Tus deseos se muestran, sabes?, recuerda que Dame-Tsuna tiene 15 años, falta para su cumpleaños, así que, el es ilegal para ti.-

-que?!.- grito sonrojada Lal. - Desde hace mucho que tu has sido capaz de ver a través de las personas...!- grito Lal.

-Eres un libro muy fácil de leer.- dijo Reborn. -Incluso en aquel entonces, yo sabia mejor que tu cuando tus emociones oscilaban...-

-C-Callate!.-

-Que sucede ahi?.- pregunto Rías.

-Están discutiendo?.- pregunto Asia.

-...! Sawada!, y que hay con tu llama?!.- grito Lal.

-Eh... no... quiero decir... bueno... eh... lo he hecho antes, pero... no se si podre hacerlo de nuevo...-

-... Niño patético!.- Lal golpeo la cara de Tsuna, enviándola contra la pared.

-Uwaaah!.-

-O-Oye!.- grito Asia.

-Por que mierda fue eso?!.- grito Rías.

-Recién se acaba de curar!.- grito Asia.

-hm, veamos que pasa.- dijo Reborn.

-Si alguno de los tres no puede encender la llama de sus anillos y abrir esta caja en la próxima hora, se acaba el entrenamiento, me voy de aquí.- dijo Lal.

-No!, por favor, espera!.- grito Tsuna.

* * *

Tsuna-san y los demás están retrasados en llegar... quizás deberíamos bañarnos primero.- dijo Haru en la cocina, sentada alado de Kyoko.

-...-

-Kyoko-chan?.-

-!?, uh?.-

-Estas...bien?.-

* * *

-ah...ah...ah... no... no puedo hacerlo...- dijo Tsuna sudando.

-Tsuna-kun...- Dijo Rías alado de Tsuna.

-Realmente... soy el bueno para na da Tsuna...-

-Cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?!.-

-GEEEEEH!-

-Estas bien?!, Décimo?!.-

-Esta bien, Tsuna!, imagina tu determinación como un "pow"!.-

-ya he... intentado eso...-

-Oye que te pasa!- Rías se puso en frente de Lal, molesta.

-... Rías Gremory...- dijo Lal mirándola con disgusto.

-Dime, que te pasa con el?!.- pregunto nuevamente mirándola en los ojos.

-entre los tres ,el es el único que no puede hacerlo...-

-Quizas no pueda hacerlo a menos que lleve el anillo al cuello.- dijo Reborn.

-Exacto!, que tal si...- dijo Rias.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- dijo Lal.- Si ese niño es realmente el Décimo Vongola, debe prepararse para llegar al estado de su yo futuro.-

* * *

**Italia.**

-Byakuran-sama.-

-Buenas, Tienes noticias de Shou-chan?.- pregunto Byakuran, mientras comía un malvavisco.

-No... no es eso.-

-Ah, bueno, todo esto es muy aburrido, no, leo-kun?.-

-ah...uh...-

-Vamos a comer algo?.-

-EhP!, eso me asusta mucho!.-

-El suspenso me esta matando... quiero encontrarme contigo... estudiante de la clase 2-a de la secundaria Nanimori... o, clase de primer año de la academia de Kuoh... Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun.-

* * *

-Waah!.-

-Yamanaka...Takeshi..?.-

-En realidad, el guardián de la lluvia de los Vongola es Yamamoto Takeshi.-

-Capturaron al sujeto equivocado.-

-Lo siento mucho!-

-Que deberíamos hacer con este pobre Yamanaka?.- pregunto Tazaru, con su guadaña. - Muéstrame afecto, ya... lo tomo en el sentido no amoroso, por supuesto...-

-mas bien, del tipo descorazonado.- dijo Gamma, detrás de ellos.

-aah...- la cabeza de Yamanaka fue separada de su cuerpo.

* * *

ah...ah... por que...?!.- grito Tsuna. - por que soy el único que no puede encender la llama?.-

-Sawada, de veras tienes la determinación para hacer esto..?.- pregunto Lal.

-yo... la tengo!.- grito Tsuna, apretando sus puños. _-Realmente lo creo!... sin importar que, los llevare al pasado!... debo hacerme mas fuerte que los Millefiore... y encontrar al sujeto de lentes!, así que soportare todo el entrenamiento que sea necesario!.- _pensó Tsuna. _-Sin importar que!.- _

-...-

pero el anillo no reacciono.

-No...no puedo dejar de ser yo...-

-Tsuna-san... - Asia se puso alado de Tsuna.

-En verdad soy... el perdedor Tsuna... hablo mucho y hago poco... no entiendo que es la verdadera determinación...-

-no te pongas sensible...- dijo Lal acercándose.

-Hii!.- grito Asustado el castaño.

-Conmigo!.-

-Gyaaah!-

Reborn fue el que pateo a la cabeza de Tsuna esta vez.

-D-Décimo!.-

-Es mi turno.-

pero Rías se interpuso.

Reborn se acerco al castaño.- tu, hágase a un lado.-

-R-Reborn...- Tsuna ya tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-No te pases de listo, Tsuna.- Reborn salto por encima de Rías y se puso en frente de la cara del castaño.- tu no eres del tipo para ser un héroe, no?.-

-eh?.-

-Tus razones de resistir este entrenamiento para regresar a todos al pasado, o derrotar a tus enemigos, no son para nada como tu.- dijo Reborn seriamente.-Tus sentimientos eran muchos mas simples en ese momento, verdad?.-

-En ese momento...-

-la primera vez que encendiste la llama en el anillo, que estabas haciendo entonces?.-

-...estaba... Solo... solo quería proteger a Irina-san.- dijo Tsuna.

-Bien dicho!.- dijo Reborn. -Ahora no tienes personas a la que quieres proteger?.-

-eh...?.-

-no lo habías decidido?.-

_-Quiero protegerlos... a todos... yo...- _Tsuna miro a Rías.

ella tenia una cara de preocupación en su rostro.

al igual que Asia y los demás.

a pesar de que Koneko no sea tan expresiva.

ella mostraba miedo.

-Tsuna-kun, tu luchaste contra Xanxus, Raiser, todos para protegernos, verdad?.- dijo Rías.

_-Yo... los proteger a todos!.- _

el anillo de Tsuna se envolvió en llamas anaranjadas.

la llama era mas grande que las de Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-Lo hice, Reborn!.- grito el castaño animado

-Por supuesto.- dijo Reborn.

_-...Así que es así...-_ pensó Lal mirando _-La determinación de Sawada y la compresión de Reborn hacia el es algo... lo mas sorprendente es que no había dudas en Sawada para nada, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue liberar sus verdaderos sentimientos... la unión entre ellos... fue formada por las incontables pruebas que han pasado juntos...- _

-siempre metiéndome en problemas.-

-OW,OW,OW,OW, ME RINDO , ME RINDO!.-

Reborn estaba doblando el brazo de Tsuna.

-Bien, ahora, es momento de abrir esta caja.- dijo Lal.

\- Déjamelo a mi, voy a concluir con las cosas aquí.- dijo Gokudera.

-Inténtalo, entonces.- Lal le paso la caja a Gokudera.

-Bien!, miren esto!.- Gokudera encendió su anillo en llamas. - Sal!.-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-..-

-hmm?, e-esto..!.- dijo Gokudera. - Un producto inferior, lo se por experiencia.-

-Eh?!.- dijo Tsuna con gotas de sudor.

-Déjame intentarlo también.- dijo Yamamoto quitando le la caja a Gokudera. - Lo hago así, no?.- El encendió su anillo en llamas y la coloco adentro de la caja.

pero, nuevamente no paso nada.

-... no sucedió nada...- dijo Yamamoto.

-Ey!, esto esta roto, no?!.- se quejo Gokudera.

-No, no lo esta.- dijo Lal.- Si una caja no puede ser abierta, puede haber dos razones... Una es que la llama sea muy débil, y dos, que el tipo de llama no sea le correcto.-

-...tipo?.- pregunto Akeno.

-hay 7 tipos de llamas que pueden emitir los anillos. como los anillos Vongola, el cielo, la tormenta, el sol, las nubes, la niebla, el rayo y a lluvia. estas son las 7 clasificaciones.-

-hmm, por lo que, estas diciendo que cada caja tiene su respectivo tipo de usuario?.- pregunto Rías.

-Algo así, igualmente, los tipos de las cajas están clasificadas con los mismos 7 atributos. los atributos del anillo y la caja deben coincidir para que pueda abrirse.-

-Suena como un candado y una llave.- dijo Kiba.

-Ey, espera un segundo.- llamo Gokudera.- El Yamamoto del futuro no menciono nada sobre eso, siguió y siguió sobre la energía de ondas...-

-Que la energía de ondas que corre por nuestros cuerpos para encender la llama en el anillo, la energía de ondas, como el anillo y la caja, también se clasifica en 7 atributos. la cantidad y balance de ondas que fluye en el cuerpo de las personas es un potencial fijado desde el momento en que nacen.-

-...eh... entonces que significa todo eso?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Me perdí a la mitad...- dijo Tsuna.

-solo recuerden esto.- dijo Lal.- la energía, el anillo y la caja... los atributos de estos tres elementos deben armonizarse. De otro modo la caja no puede ser abierta.-

-... básicamente debemos tener el atributo correcto.- dijo Gokudera.

-en ese caso... veamos... eso significa que esta caja no es el ni del atributo de la tormenta ni lluvia?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Mi anillo de la niebla tampoco la puede abrir.- dijo Lal.

-Eh?!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Ahora es tu turno, Sawada...-

-Al final, estamos haciendo todo por prueba y error!.- dijo Gokudera.

-Que pasa si esta caja tampoco es del atributo del cielo?.- pregunto Rías.

-No te preocupes por eso.- dijo Lal. - Entre los 7 elementos, el cielo es el que puede abrir todas las cajas.-

-uh..!-

-Esa es la ventaja del cielo. es muy raro que una persona tenga energía del cielo.- dijo Lal.

-Lo sabia! el Décimo es especial!.- grito Gokudera.

-Nada mal, eh?, Tsuna.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Es genial!, Tsuna-san!.- dijo Asia.

-Ehh?!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Vamos, inténtalo.- pidió Lal.

-uh... si...- dijo el castaño.

Tsuna nuevamente, encendió su anillo en llamas naranjas.

-Asi?.- este conecto el anillo en la caja.

la caja empezó a brillar de gran manera, que parecía que se estaba por romper.

_-se esta rompiendo... es una caja de almacenamiento...- _dijo Lal.

-Waah!.- grito Tsuna asustado.- ...eh?!.-

-!.-

-!.-

-Eso no es... un chupete de bebe?.- pregunto Kiba.

-Y por que esta encadenado?.-

-Eso no es un arma... no? - pregunto Gokudera.

-Este chupete se parece a...- iba a decir Tsuna.

-Es todo por hoy.- dijo Lal, sacando le el chupete de las manos, y retirándose. - Vayan a cenar.-

-Ey!.- grito Gokudera.

-Que demonios..-? pregunto Issei.

-Ahh..-

-...Que sucedió ahí?.- pregunto Reborn.

-Reborn, eso no es un chupete de un Arcobaleno...?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Esas señales de pelea... fue arrebatado a la fuerza por un enemigo luego de una batalla... en fin, hora de cenar! deben estar hambrientos!.- dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Waaah, esto esta delicioso!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Increíble!.- dijo Issei igualmente.

-En verdad sabe muy bien!.- dijo Tsuna impresionado.

-Mucho!.- dijo Yamamoto, en su lado derecha.

-Me alegra oír eso!.- dijo Haru trayendo las bebidas.- Ya que todas nosotras utilizamos nuestras mejores habilidades!.-

-Cualquiera puede hacer curry.- dijo Gokudera

-Bien, no repitiras!.- dijo Haru.

-La entrenadora malvada no vendrá...?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-eso parece...- dijo Reborn.

-Bocadillos!.- Lambo se puso alado de Tsuna. - Yo también quiero unos bocadillos!.-

-No tenemos nada de eso, Resiste por ahora.- dijo Tsuna.

-No hay postre?, ni dulces?!.- grito Lambo.

-Ya te dije que no!.-

* * *

-...-

en la habitación de las chicas.

se encontraba Kyoko, aun despierta que las demás.

esta estaba sentada recordando cosas.

-Que?, aun no encontraron a Sawada y sus amigos?.- fue lo que pregunto Ryohei cuando estaba comiendo con Kyoko -No te preocupes!, no son... chicos que se dejan vencer fácilmente!.- 

-eeeh?!, por que la Kyoko-chan Joven esta aquí?!.-

-No hay nada que temer. todo terminara en un instante.-

-**Todo ****estará**** bien... Yo te ****protegeré****!.-**

-Ryohei esta perdido en esta era.-

recuerdos invadían la cabeza de Kyoko.

* * *

-eeh!, donde esta el baño...- Tsuna caminaba por los pasillos de la base.- uff, debí preguntárselo a Issei-san o a Kiba-san.-

-ah!.- se escucho una voz.

-hm?.-

Tsuna entro en la habitación en donde provenía la voz.

-Giannini-san, Reborn.-

-Buenos días, Décimo!.- saludo Giannini.

-Ciaossu.- saludo Reborn. - La primera parte de buenas noticias llegaron esta mañana.-

-Eh?!, que es?!.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Afuera esta plagado de gente del Black Speel de los Millefiore. si salimos, una batalla seria inevitable.-

-Que tiene eso de buenas noticias?!.-

en la pantalla grande, apareció las letras S7S.

-Que es eso?!.- pregunto el castaño.

-Hemos interceptado una señal de peligro!.Es un S.O.S de un aliado!.- grito Giannini

-Un Aliado...?!.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Esta es la señal de alta seguridad de los Vongola.- Explico Giannini.- He localizado la fuente de la señal!, esta en pantalla!.-

en la pantalla, se mostraba las afueras de la base, pero, se enfoco en un pájaro.

-Es el pájaro de Hibari-san!.- grito Tsuna- Es Hibird!.-

-Parece que lleva un transmisor.- dijo Reborn.

-Esto no esta bien!, la señal se debilita!.- Giannini empezó a sudar.

-Eh?!.-

-Esta girando.- dijo Reborn, al ver al pájaro.

-Ha desaparecido de la vista de nuestras cámaras. cambiare la pantalla a la vista del radar.- dijo Giannini.

-Que fue ese sonido?!.- grito Gokudera. entrando al lugar.

-Que sucedió!.- grito Lal.

los demonios y guardianes de Tsuna están en la habitación.

-Todos están aquí!.- dijo Tsuna.- em, estamos en grandes problemas!, hemos recibido un S.O.S del canario de Hibari-san!.-

-Que?!.- dijo Gokudera. - Te refieres a ese Hibird o como se llame?.-

-Donde?.- pregunto Lal.

-Ahora estamos en el 7mo distrito. presenta una velocidad de 37k, por hora... su altitud decrece...25...20... Se-Se ha ido!.-

-Donde hemos perdido la señal?.- pregunto Reborn.

-Un segundo por favor, lo estoy buscando...Lo tengo!, es el cementerio de Nanimori!.-

-El cementerio?, que estaría haciendo Hibari en un lugar así?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-La señal se estaba debilitando... es posible que la batería del emisor se hay acabado.- explico Giannini.

-Que?, la batería acabo?.-

-por otro lado, podría haber caído en manos de un enemigo.- dijo Reborn.

-Un enemigo!.- dijeron todos.

-También podría ser una trampa planeada por ellos.- dijo Lal seriamente.

-E-Espera, entonces que haremos?!.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Sea cual sea el caso, esa es nuestra única pista para encontrar a Hibari. no podemos solo mirarlo pensativa mente, no?.- dijo Reborn.

-Pero mira esto, por favor.- dijo Giannini.- Acabo de confirmar los anillos presentes en esa ubicación, en otras palabras, ese es el mínimo de enemigos que hay en la superficie.-

-Que?!.- grito Gokudera.

-Son demasiados!.- grito Issei.

-Entre ellos hay anillos con Magia... pero... el mas notable, es que entre ellos hay uno con un anillo con un inmenso poder.- dijo Giannini.

-M-Magia?!.- pregunto Rías.

_-cierto...! el anillo de Lancia!.- _Dijo Tsuna. mirando sus dos anillos.

-Posiblemente sea de un capitán... la pureza del anillo... excede "A"...- dijo Giannini.

-...Posiblemente sea Gamma.- dijo Lal.

-Gamma...?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Recuerdan el 3er escuadrón Afelandra contra el que pelearon antes? ese es su capitán... Electric Gammma.- explico Lal. - el es quien ha enterrado a muchos de los Vongola de mas alto Nivel.-

-E-Ese tipo tan peligroso esta ahí...?!.- dijo preocupado el castaño.

-Je, a quien le importa si es Gamma o Samma.- dijo Gokudera sonriendo.- No se preocupe, Décimo. Hemos estado entrenando por nuestra cuenta desde ayer y hemos aprendido muchas cosas!.-

-Asi es!.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-EHH?!, No escuche nada! dormí como siempre!.- grito el castaño.

-Aun estas herido, décimo, por supuesto que necesitas descansar!.- dijo Gokudera.

-Pero Asia ya lo curo.- dijo Reborn.

-Exacto!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Oh, cierto, Gokudera, luego de nuestro entrenamiento, que estuviste haciendo solo?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-le sirvieron las herramientas que le alcance ayer?, Gokudera-san?.- pregunto Giannini.

-Sip!, perfecto!.- dijo Gokudera sonriendo le.- Décimo!, por favor, mire!, mi caja personalizada! perfecta, no?.- pregunto mostrando la caja que tenia el lanzallamas.

_-Realmente es un fanático de cosas como esas...- _pensó Tsuna.

-Esto también es necesario para hacer mas poderoso la caja!, lo hice para todos!.- grito Gokudera.

-T-Tsuna-san!.- Haru entro a la habitación.

-Haru!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Buenas.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Llegas a tiempo.-

-Hay un grave problema!.- grito Haru.

-Ya lo sabemos.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Justo estábamos hablando de Hibird...-

-No!.- grito Haru. - Kyoko-chan ha desaparecido!.-

-...Que?!, que dijiste?!.- pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-La buscaste en todos lados?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Quizás solo fue al baño?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Dejo una nota!.- dijo Haru, sacándola de su bolsillo. - "Necesito ir a casa, solo una vez... También traeré unos bocadillos para Lambo-kun".-

-...-

-Sasagawa, ella...- dijo Yamamoto.

-Y no parecía del tipo de ser arriesgada.- dijo Gokudera.

-Debe haberse preocupado mucho por Ryohei.- dijo Reborn.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ayer... Kyoko-chan de repente se puso muy triste...- dijo Haru.

_-Yo... no... ni si quiera lo note...- _pensó el castaño.

-Pero es imposible salir de la base y subir a la superficie sin decirle a nadie.- dijo Giannini.- Las seis entradas están protegidas por una clave de voz y huellas digitales. déjenme revisar los registros de acceso... ah- Giannini empezó a sudar.- Estaba reparando el interior de la entrada 4... parece que ha sido abierta...-

-Como pudiste dejar algo tan importante'!.- grito Tsuna. -Uugggh!, Que deberíamos hacer?!.-

-Cálmate, Sawada.- Dijo Lal poniéndose en frente del castaño. - Todavía esta el asunto de la señal de ayuda del canario del guardián de la nube. tenemos que tomar una decisión coordinada en que debemos hacer ahora.-

-Coordinada...?.- pregunto el castaño, ignorando el hecho de que Haru le estaba abrazando el brazo.

cuatro chicas estaban muy celosas en ese momento.

-En este caso, nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Kyoko y traerla de vuelta.- dijo Reborn. - Luego, buscar e investigar la ubicación de Hibird.-

-Asumiendo que los enemigos no han capturado aun a la hermana de Sasagawa Ryohei... si es posible, preferiría evitar otra batalla. es mejor movernos en pequeños grupos para evitar que los enemigos nos detecten.-

-Igualmente para la investigación de Hibird.- dijo Gokudera. - Cuenta menos gente moviéndose, mejor.-

-Entonces deberíamos dividirnos en dos grupos también.- dijo Yamamoto. - Iremos a ambas cosas simultáneamente. que tal eso?.-

-Piensas que es muy fácil, Novato!.- dijo Gokudera.- El Décimo debe ir con alguien, y ese debería ser yo!.-

-hmmmmm.-

-Peor si el S.O.S vino de Hibari, entonces algo definitivamente no esta bien.- dijo Reborn.

-...Tienes razón...-

_-Wow... de veras esto es como discutir una estrategia de guerra...- _pensó Issei.

-Que deberíamos hacer, décimo?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Tienes que decidir, Tsuna!.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Ehh?!, yo?, por que?!.-

-Por supuesto.- dijo Lal.

-Tu eres el jefe aquí.- dijo Reborn.

-Vamos, Tsuna-san.- dijo Haru mirándole la cara.

-...- Rias solamente observava.

-eh...eh... yo.. También iré!, Kyoko-chan e Hibird, iremos a buscar a los dos a la vez!.-

-Ya que es la decisión del Décimo, Yo lo apruebo!.- dijo Gokudera.

-Entonces, esta decidido! preparémonos.- dijo Yamamoto.

-uhm... quizás haya pequeñas peleas pero... Rías-san... quisieras ir con nosotros?.- pregunto el castaño.

-Y-Yo?.- pregunto Rías.

-Si.. junto a los demás.- pregunto el castaño.

-Oye, Sawada, piénsalo bien.- dijo Lal.

-Lal... afuera te hace mal, no es así?... no quisiera que te hagas daño... eres muy importante en este equipo... pero te pediré que protejas las entradas por si algo quiere entrar a la fuerza.- pidió el castaño.

-Pero ellas...- dijo Lal, algo sonrojada por los halagos de Tsuna.

-Lo se... se que no son de esta época... pero... ellas no tienen el peligro que tu corres, aparte, ellas son fuertes, y como Giannini-san dijo, hay enemigos con magia... y ... no quiero que salgas herida, sabes... ellas al tener poderes de magia y así, pueden combatir contra ellos, no?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-...Esta bien...- dijo Lal aceptando.

-Gracias.-

-Bien, ya oyeron al Décimo, prepárense, chicos!.- dijo Rías animando a sus siervos.

-bien, luego nos dividiremos.- dijo el castaño.

-Yamamoto.- Reborn llamo al Beisbolista. -No trajiste un arma contigo, no?.-

-Así es, tengo conmigo las dos cajas utilizadas por mi yo futuro, aunque aun no he podido abrir una de ellas... también tengo una espada de practica, y nada mas.- respondió Yamamoto.

-Encontré esto.- Dijo Reborn, lanzando le algo.

-La Shigure Kintoki!.- Yamamoto lo agarro.

-El Yamamoto del futuro no podía conseguir una gran afinidad entre su espada y su anillo de la lluvia, estaba utilizando una espada que no sea transforma.- explico Reborn.- pero la afinidad entre Shigure Kintoki y el anillo Vongola todavía es un factor desconocido. tu decides que es lo mejor.-

-ya veo... la llevare. después de todo, soy el sucesor del estilo Shigure Souen de mi padre.- dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa seria.

_-Yamamoto...-_ pensó el castaño.

-Es momento de dar las instrucciones, Sawada.- dijo Lal.

-De acuerdo, anunciare sus deberes.- dijo Tsuna con total nerviosismo. - Lal, primero que nada, tu te quedaras a vigilar las entradas junto a Reborn, Reborn, también necesito que colabores en esto...-

-solo por esta vez dejare que me mandes.-

-bien... Yamamoto, Gokudera, Rías-san, Akeno-san y Asia-san vayan a buscar a Hibird... ya que ustedes las tienen mas difícil por los mas miembros del bando enemigo... Rías-san y Akeno-san serán los que los protejan y ataquen a los enemigos que utilicen magia. Asia-san estará con ustedes por si resultan heridos o algo.-

-Entendido.- dijeron Rías, Akeno, Asia, Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-Bueno, conmigo irán Issei-san, Koneko-san y Kiba-san para buscar a Kyoko... estuve pensando en mandar a Kiba-san con ustedes Rías-san pero, ya esta Yamamoto allí, por lo que nuestro grupo quedaría escaso de espadachines.- explico el castaño. - Issei-san, vienes con notros... por lo que me contaron, tu puedes transferir tu magia a los demás, cierto?.-

-s-si.- respondió el castaño.

-Bien, si estamos en peligro, quisiera que el poder lo transfieras a Koneko-chan o a mi.- dijo Tsuna.

-a-a ti?, pero si solamente usas llamas...- dijo Issei.

-Issei-san, aunque pareciera imposible, puedo absorber la magia de los enemigos, por lo que, en teoría, puedes darme magia.-

-y como descubriste eso?.- pregunto Lal.

-En la pelea contra Kokabiel...-

-... Kokabiel...- Dijo Rías. - Tsuna-kun... es cierto que... casi mueres...?.-

-...siendo sinceros, pensé que no la contaba... pero de alguna forma, el que los envió a ustedes al futuro también llego a enviarme a mi antes de que me mate Kokabiel.-

-...- las chicas solamente tragaron saliva.

-...Bueno, sigamos, Koneko-san, seras nuestro tanque por así decirlo, al tener una fuerza y resistencia exagerada, podría sernos de ayuda... aunque no quisiera hacerte hacer eso...-

-tranquilo, es una misión importante.- dijo Koneko.

-Gracias...- dijo Tsuna.

-Me sorprendes, Tsuna.- dijo Reborn.

-e-eh?.-

-Pudiste armar grupos mas o menos eficiente en menos de unos minutos, te estas convirtiendo en un jefe de la Mafia poco a poco, quieras o no.- dijo Reborn.

-Y-Ya te dije que no lo seré!.-

-El Décimo ya esta madurando... Se puede notar los cambios en el futuro!.- dijo Gokudera.

-Pero, eso no son muchos?.- pregunto Kiba.

-Cierto, el único grupo mas o menos bien seria el nuestro.- dijo Issei.

-La idea es que vayan juntos en búsqueda de Hibird, y cuando lleguen, se separen por grupos.- dijo Tsuna.

-esta bien.- dijo Rías. - eso es lo que no entendía de tu plan.-

-e-entiendo.-

-Bien, el grupo de la demonio saldrán por la entrada "B" e irán hacia el cementerio.- informo Lal.

-Nosotros iremos para la casa de Kyoko-san...- dijo Tsuna.

-Si, saldrán por la entrada "D".- dijo Lal.

-bueno, tenemos alguna forma de comunicarnos?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Fácil, enviando un mensaje a Koneko.- dijo Issei.

-...- dijo Gokudera.

-Tranquilo, ya hemos hecho esto antes.- dijo Koneko.

-Esta bien... confió en que ustedes cuiden al Décimo.- dijo Gokudera seriamente.

-bien, por ahora, si podemos evitar luchar, háganlo, pero si la situación los fuerza a luchar... actúen bajo su propio juicio.- dijo Tsuna.

los diferentes grupos se fueron por lados contrario.

por el lado de Rías.

-Si todo esto va bien, tendremos a Hibari como aliado.- dijo Yamamoto corriendo por las escaleras.

-Cállate.- dijo Gokudera.

con Tsuna.

-Sawada- llamo Lal.

-S-Si?.- pregunto el castaño.

-Escúchame, no has tenido suficiente entrenamiento, no puedes arriesgarte a enfrentarte a los enemigos, no te confíes.- dijo Lal.- y Recuerda esto... Debes llevar el anillo en tu dedo y entrar en modo Hyper... Vuelve con Sasagawa salvo y sano.- dijo Lal sonriendo le.

-Si!- dijo Tsuna, saliendo de la base.

* * *

-Conoce a la chica que vive en este lugar?.-

-Su nombre es Sasagawa Kyoko...-

Dos hombres con traje estaban a las afueras de la casa de Kyoko.

Kyoko, quien estaba oculta, decidió correr, pero al parecer, el sonido hizo que los dos sujetos con traje la detectaran.

ella llego por una de las calles de Nanimori, apoyándose en un poste, estaba muy cansada como para seguir corriendo.

-f-fui una idiota... por que salí?.- se dijo a si misma. _-Ni si quiera puedo entrar a mi casa!, que debo hacer... Onii-chan... Tsuna-kun...-_ fue lo que pensó al pelo naranja.

-Al fin te encontré.- una voz detrás de ella apareció.

-Kyaa- ella no pudo gritar por la mano que le tapo la boca.

* * *

-Capitán Gamma!.-

-Oh?, son buenas noticias, comunicalo inmediatamente.- dijo Gamma sonriendo.

-Hermano!.- llamo Nosaru.

-Parece que nuestra red ha capturado algunos conejos.- dijo Gamma.

-también queremos ir!.- dijo Nosaru junto a Tazaru.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo solo.- se negó el rubio.- Manténganse así hasta recibir futuras indicaciones.

de las botas de Gamma, salieron rayos que hicieron que pudiera elevarse.

-en estos tiempos, es muy probable que haya otros conejos.-

* * *

-Cálmate... si hacemos mucho escándalo, esos sujetos lo notaran!.- dijo la persona quien tapaba la boca de Kyoko- Ademas, cuando cortaste tu cabello?.-

_-Esta voz...- _pensó Kyoko.

esta giro su cabeza rápidamente.

-Kyoko... te has encogido?.- pregunto la persona que la salvo.

-No hay error... tu eres.. la futura... Hana!.- Kyoko se balanceo a abrazar a la mujer.

-que? incluso tu rostro se ve mas joven...- dijo Hana del Futuro.

Hana lleva un traje elegante de color negro.

la diferencia de la Hana del presente, es que la Hana del futuro tiene el cabello mas corto.

-Esto es un sueño? todos estos días han sido un sueño?!.- Kyoko se acurrucaba en la ropa de Hana.

-Como sea, si es un sueño, es un sueño!, aun así, en que se han metido todos ustedes?.- pregunto Hana.

-eh...?.-

-Esos sujetos de aspectos peligrosos en trajes han estado buscándolos por todos lados!.-

-...si...-

-Como sea, es peligroso si te quedas aquí. Ven a mi casa, también tengo un mensaje de parte de tu hermano.-

-De mi... Hermano?.-

-Vamos, apurémonos.-

-Si!-

* * *

**en el parque de nanimori**

-tsk, parece que la hermana de Sasagawa aun no ha sido capturada.- dijo Koneko, quien llegaba a los arboles donde estaban escondidos Issei y Tsuna.

-De verdad?!.- pregunto alegre Tsuna.- Esas son buenas Noticias!-

-Pero si aun no pudieron encontrarla bajo tan estricta vigilancia, que puede haber pasado...- dijo Koneko pensativa. - uh!, Cúbrete!.- Koneko empujo a Issei y se puso encima de Tsuna.

estos estaban debajo de un arbol.

-uh...-

lo que vieron en el cielo, fueron rayos.

-E-Ese no podría ser Gamma...?.- pregunto Issei.

-... esos rayos... electricidad... no se... puede ser que si...- dijo Tsuna.

-va a una dirección, miren.- dijo Koneko apuntando.

-e-eso...-

* * *

-Venir aquí me recuerda al festival de verano!.- dijo Yamamoto oculto en los Arboles junto a Gokudera. - Esa fue la primera vez que pelamos lado a lado con Hibari. si lo piensas bien, hay una especie de conexión entre Hibari y este cementerio.-

Gokudera rápidamente se va a atrás de otro árbol.

-hey.- Yamamoto hace lo mismo.- Que pasaría si sucede como Lal Mirch dijo y no podemos evitar una batalla... que deberíamos hacer? cuando llegue el momento, deberíamos actuar juntos, huh?.-

Gokudera no responde, y se acerca mas al cementerio.

-Ya que tengo un arma, yo debería ser la delantera.- Yamamoto sigue hablando mientras corren.- También soy muy malo para seguir, entonces cuando tu tengas oportunidad...-

Gokudera, se voltea y agarra la ropa de Yamamoto. - No lo malentiendas.- dijo mirándolo seriamente. - La única razón por la cual he actuado bueno contigo hasta ahora es para pretender frente al décimo. de otro modo jamas actuaria en equipo con alguien como tu!.-

-... de veras me odias mas de lo que pensaba.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo con una gota de sudor.

-no bromeo.- dijo Gokudera seriamente. - Eres del tipo descerebrado, optimista e idiota por el Béisbol al que yo jamas le hablaría en mi vida. ni si quiera soporto respirar el mismo aire que tu!.-

-tu...-

pero un ruido les saco de su conversación.

-Bueno, supongo que cada cual hará lo suyo, no?.-dijo Yamamoto.

-...-

de los arboles, salieron dos sujetos de la Black Spell.

ambos con tridentes.

-Humph!.- uno de ellos lanzo un ataque en dirección a Gokudera y a Yamamoto.

* * *

-Rias...!- dijo Akeno, en otra parte del cementerio.

-Shhh, tranquila.- dijo Rías oculta en los arboles.

-fue una explosión...!-

-lo se... tranquila.- dijo Rías.

-P-Pero si les paso algo...?.- pregunto Asia.

-... aun no lo entienden?.- pregunto Rías.

-... a que te refieres.-

-Esos sujetos... Tsuna-kun y sus guardianes... no caerán tan fácil por algo como eso.- dijo Rías sonriendo.

* * *

-...!, desaparecieron?.- pregunto uno de los sujetos.

-GUH!.- pero una llama corto la mejilla de uno. -una golondrina?!.- este miro al cielo al ver una golondrina hecha de llamas azules.

-Aun no se como utilizar la golondrina, pero...- dijo una voz.

-pero que mierda!.-

-GWAAAH!.- uno cayo al suelo.

-E-EY!.- grito el otro sujeto.

este se quería alejar, pero...

-Así es, aquí estoy.- dijo Gokudera. debajo de el, con su lanzallamas en su ante brazo. -Toma!.-

las llamas quemaron al sujeto, dejándolo en el suelo.

-gaahhh...!- el sujeto que fue cortado por Yamamoto seguía consciente.

-Shh, tu duerme.- dijo Gokudera, pateando le la cabeza.

ahora los dos no mostraban signos de estar despiertos...

-hace poco parecíamos atormentados por la batalla de los anillos, ya que utilizamos anillos como ellos, no perderé!.- dijo Gokudera.

-No acabamos de actuar en equipo?.- pregunto Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Cierra la boca!, podría haberlo hecho yo solo.- dijo Gokudera.

-No había escuchado algo sobre los guardianes de los Vongola estando asustados y corriendo en círculos?.- dijo una voz.- una vez mas, ustedes, pequeños, deben salir a jugar.- dijo alguien en el cielo, volando con electricidad en sus botas.

_-un Shock...eléctrico...?.- _pensó Gokudera.

-Sin duda, ustedes son los guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia, verdad?.- pregunto el sujeto. - Aunque luzcan mas jóvenes que sus fotografías... mucho, mucho mas jóvenes... podría ser esto lo que quería averiguar Irie...?... Acaso los Vongola beben algo como un elixir de la juventud?.- dijo el sujeto, aterrizando alado de Gokudera y Yamamoto. - En cualquier caso, en vez de decir que estoy aqui para pelear, es mas como una reprimenda.-

-voy a encargarme de este boca sucia.- dijo Gokudera, con un cigarrillo en su boca.- No te atrevas a interferir.-

-Si,si.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Aun tengo el deposito que hice para los sujetos de antes!.- Gokudera corrió en dirección al sujeto.

-Deposito...?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

en los arboles, y piedras que estaban cerca de Gamma, habían dinamita que estaban por explotar.

cosa que, si explotaron.

-oh...?.-

-Ahí te tengo!.- Gokudera se posiciono detrás del sujeto, con su lanzallamas apuntándole. - ¡Toma esto!.- Gokudera disparo.

* * *

-eh?!, Ese gamma se dirige hacia donde están Buchou y los demás?!.- pregunto Issei.

-... aparte del cementerio... no hay otras grandes instalaciones en el lugar...- dijo Tsuna con miedo. -entonces... fueron hallados por el enemigo... esto es terrible!, que hacemos?!.-

-esta área aun esta bajo una estricta vigilancia, es imposible para nosotros llegar inmediatamente en su ayuda.- dijo Koneko.- aun así, con nosotros allí, es cuatro contra uno...-

-...seremos capaces de vencer a Gamma...?.-

-... Lal Mirch... dijo que el es muy poderoso... Gokudera-kun... Yamamoto... Rías-san... Asia-san... Akeno-san..!-

* * *

-woah... - dijo Yamamoto

funciono!.- dijo Gokudera con una sonrisa.

-No tan fácil...- dijo el sujeto, con un palo de pool rodeada por electricidad.

-que?!.- grito Gokudera.

-No funciono?!.-

-Asi es, aun no me he presentado... Soy Gamma. encantado de conocerlos.-

_-Es el...!- _pensó Gokudera.

_-El que Lal Mirch menciono...!.-_ pensó Yamamoto. _-El Super poderoso!.-_

-Gokudera, sera mejor que lo hagamos juntos, creo.- dijo seriamente Yamamoto.

-Cállate.- Gokudera solamente apunto con su lanzallamas a Yamamoto.

-Gokudera...tu...-

-Como ya dije, nunca actuaria en grupo contigo.- dijo seriamente Gokudera.- Piérdete!.-

-...Bien.- Yamamoto se puso serio.- haz lo que quieras.-

-Eso pienso hacer. Sal de mi camino.-

-amigos peleándose?.- pregunto Gamma.

-No voy a huir, así que no te preocupes, yo seré tu oponente.- Yamamoto se alejo, y se fue detrás de un árbol.

-Bien, entonces, espero que des todo lo que tienes.- dijo Gamma.

-Aunque la batalla ya ha comenzado.- dijo Gokudera.

-Si, ya veo... pero este estilo tuyo es mas bien tedioso...-

otra explosión alado de Gamma apareció.

-ese es el único truco que tienes?.- pregunto el Rubio, en el aire.

-quizás.- Gokudera rápidamente, lanzo dinamitas a Gamma - **¡Flame Arrow!.- **de su lanzallamas, lanzo poderosas llamas de la tormenta en dirección a Gamma.

_-...su poder se ha duplicado?.- _pensó Gamma.

Gamma con su anillo se cubrió de la explosión que envió Gokudera.

-Una barrera electromagnética!.- grito Gokudera.- estos anillos pueden hacer eso?!.-

-Por que estas tan sorprendido?, este anillo posee el mismo poder que los anillos Vongola que ustedes destruyeron.- explico Gamma.- Es un anillo Mare.

_-Anillo...Mare?.- _pensaron Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-Ya es hora...- Gamma de su caja, salieron varias bolas de billar.- de que comience mi ataque.

-Que demonios es eso?!, una pelota...?!.- grito Gokudera.

Gamma, como si jugara al billar, con una sola bola, choco las demás, cayendo al rededor de Gokudera.

de las pelotas, salieron electricidad que chocaron contra el cuerpo de Gokduera.

-Gaah!.-

-como se siente?, el disparo de plasma... puedes ver las puertas del cielo?.- pregunto Gamma.

-Guh...- Gokudera cayo al suelo.

-...- Yamamoto no se movió

* * *

-Tampoco podemos usar esta ruta...- dijo Koneko. detrás de una pared con Tsuna e Issei.

-Ahora que?, no podremos encontrar a Kyoko-chan así!.- pregunto el castaño. - Y Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto siguen en peligro...!-

una pelota de papel cayo en la cabeza de Tsuna.

-Eh...?.- Tsuna se giro en la dirección en la que vino el papel.- quien... quien es...?, ah!.- Tsuna rápidamente mira el nombre de la casa.- Kurokawa?!, esa, esa es Kurokawa Hana?!.-

-Mira, allí esta...- dijo Issei.

-También esta Kyoko-chan!.- dijo el castaño alegre.

-Ahora sabemos porque la hermana de Sasagawa aun no ha sido capturada.- dijo Koneko.

-Si...-

-Ahora que... Tsuna-kun...?.-

-... vamos a...-

* * *

-guh... la electricidad de las bolas cargadas... surgió de la tierra...?.-

-Para ser mas precisos, son llamas de la ultima voluntad con propiedades muy similares a la electricidad.- explico Gamma.- Las características de las llamas de atributo rayo son incrementar la pureza de una sustancia... Ten, saborealo mejor... Insisto!-Gamma nuevamente lanzo su ataque a Gokudera.

Gokudera con su máximo esfuerzo, salto, evitando estar en el centro de las bolas.

-Cuantas veces!.- grito Gokudera.

-Volando antes de tener alas? este es... tu final!.- Gamma rápidamente, apunto de lanzar el mismo ataque a Gokudera quien estaba en el aire.

Gokudera, antes de ser impactado, llego alguien a su lado.

-Refuerzos?.-

-que mierda estas haci..! Gwaaah!.- Gokudera fue mandado a volar por un golpe de una espada de bambu.

un diente de Gokudera salio volando.

-hm?.-

-Mierda... que... mierda me empujas?!.- grito furioso Gokudera.

-Vine a corregir ese podrido temperamento tuyo.- dijo seriamente Yamamoto. - Cuanto mas lo pienso, mas furioso me siento.-

-que dices?!-

-hmm?, que es esto?.- pregunto Gamma, escuchando.

-Escuche que antes de venir a Japón y encontrarte con Tsuna, eras un solitario lobo que no confiaba en nadie.-

-...-

-por esa razón puedo entender por que eres tan leal a Tsuna, quien fue la primera persona que te abrió su corazón. pero si le abres tu corazón solamente a Tsuna, todo l oque estas haciendo es poner presión sobre el.-

-que... ¡Que mierda estas hablando!, muérete!.- grito Gokudera.

-Escucha pedazo de mierda.- dijo molesto Yamamoto. - En primer lugar, la mano derecha se supone que debe ser... el líder de los guardianes, la persona en la que el jefe mas confía, no?. Se supone que tu debes mantener a los guardianes unidos, en lugar de eso, te has alejado de ellos, que clase de mierda dices cuando te proclamas la mano derecha?, no tienes derecho a llamarte a si, reflexiona.-

-...-

-... Cambio de jugador! lamento haberte hecho esperar!.- dijo Yamamoto a Gamma.

-No hay problema.- dijo Gamma.- Mas bien, disfrute su discusión...Sabes, cuando yo era mas joven, aprovechaba todos los momentos que podía para matar sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero ahora, que estoy entrando en años, no es mala idea escuchar lo que mis oponentes tiene que decir... de otro modo, me olvidaría rápidamente de las personas que mato, sabes?.-

_-Esta tan tranquilo...- _pensó Yamamoto sonriendo.

-Es mejor no olvidarme de ustedes dos.- Gamma volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque.

_-¡Las cortare!.- _pensó Yamamoto. - AAAGH!.- pero fue empujado por una patada.- Gokudera! tu!.-

-Quieres morir de un Shock eléctrico?!.- grito Gokudera.- Si mueres, el décimo quedara devastado!.-

-Hey, chicos, solo hay una oportunidad por turno.- dijo sonriendo Gamma.- rindanse!, ambos van a morir aquí.-

-Ciertamente... moriremos, uno después del otro.- dijo Gokudera parándose. - Si peleamos uno contra uno... es por eso que el décimo nos mando en grupo, bah, para mis es mas como llevar la carga de cuidar de Yamamoto, las otras chicas no se que mierda estarán haciendo.-

-Gokudera...-

-Vas a seguir holgazaneando, Yamamoto?.- pregunto Gokudera. - Es hora de que trabajemos juntos, y nos deshagamos de ese sujeto.-

-Apuestalo!, he estado esperando por esto.- dijo Yamamoto sonriendo.

* * *

-Kyoko-chan!.-

-Tsuna-kun!.-

-Me alegro que estés bien!-

_-Sawada también se encongio...- _pensó Hana.

-Lo siento mucho... yo...-

-eh?!, ah... no te preocupes por esto, tenemos buenas noticias!; Hibir ha aparecido!.-

-Hibird...?.- pregunto Kyoko.

-Sobre eso...- dijo Hana.

-Debemos apresurarnos.- dijo Issei.

-AH!,Lo siento, Kurokawa-san, puedes ocultar a Kyoko-chan un poco mas?.-

-Eso esta bien, pero...-

-Gracias!.- dijo Kyoko.

-bien, vendremos mas tarde, hasta luego!.- dijo Tsuna, yéndose con Issei y Koneko.

-... luce muy ocupado...- dijo Hana.

-...Tsuna-kun...-

* * *

-Como llegaremos rápido?!.- pregunto Issei. - Y si ya les paso algo?!.-

-Tienes alguna idea...?.- pregunto Koneko.

**-Si...- **una llama en su frente salio, y los mitones que tenia en sus manos, se convirtieron en los X-Gloves. **-Vamos, agárrense de mi.- **dijo Tsuna.

-e-esto... podemos usar nuestras alas...- dijo Issei.

**-no son tan rápidos como yo.- **

-... bien.- dijo Koneko, agarrando la campera del castaño.

-... esta bien.- dijo Issei haciendo lo mismo.

**-... veré que tal afecta mis llamas este anillo, sera la segunda vez o tercera vez que lo hago.-**

-e-espera, aun no lo sabe controLAAAAAAAR AAAAAAAAAAAH!.-

el trió de chicos salieron despegados del suelo, y fueron volando a una gran velocidad.

* * *

-entonces, cual es el plan?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Les disparare para inmovilizarlo. una vez que caiga, tu vas y lo haces pedazos.- dijo Gokudera.

-ok, aunque es un poco impreciso para ti.-

-eso es... para principiantes.-

-hm, lo tengo.- dijo Yamamoto.- Entonces déjame ver como hacer para ayudarte a disparar fácilmente.-

-Ara, incluso yo perdí la paciencia.- dijo Gamma.- La próxima vez que descansen, sera en el otro mundo.- Gamma estaba preparando de nuevo su ataque.

-Entendido, lamente haberte hecho esperar.- dijo Yamamoto, activando su caja.

la golondrina salio de la caja.

los dos chicos se dividieron.

la Golondrina fue en dirección a Gamma.

-Bingo!.- Gamma, con su ataque, detuvo al a golondrina.

-hm.- Gokudera en el costado de Gamma, uso su lanzallamas para atacarle.

-mas tedioso.- dijo Gamma cubriéndose con su palo de billar.

-Ya, toma esto!.- grito Gokudera.

de los arboles, salieron muchas mas dinamitas.

-Rocket Bomb!.-

las dinamitas fueron en dirección a Gamma.

_-La dinamita giro?.- _pensó Gamma.

una explosión se vio en el lugar en donde se encontraba Gamma.

este cayo al suelo.

-Te tengo!.- Yamamoto iba en dirección a Gamma.

-Ya veo... Nada mal.- dijo Gamma. - aunque lastima...-

en su lado, salieron zorros que al parecer eran electricos.

**-Elettro Volpi!-**

-volpi?!.- grito Gokudera.

-Si se acercan demasiado a ellos, se electrocutaran.- comento Gamma.

-kuh!.- dijo Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto!, ve directo!.- grito Gokudera.

-...! muy bien!.- Yamamoto hizo caso a Gokudera.

-No confiaría de el, es muy arriesgado. guardián de la tormenta, tu disparos son inútiles contra mi.- dijo Gamma mirando a Gokudera.

-Sigues diciendo eso...- Gokudera puso una dinamita dentro del lanzallamas como bala.- No subestimes a los Vongola!- Gokudera disparo.

_-... las llamas se han intensificado?!.- _pensó Gamma.

-Hazlo!, Yamamoto!.- grito Gokudera.

-Estilo Shigure Souen... octava forma... **SHINOTSUKU AME.-**

-AAGH!.-

Gamma fue mandado a volar.

cayo duramente al suelo.

-fiuf!, lo hicimos!.- dijo Yamamoto. - Eso fue casi un llamado de atención.-

-Tonto, yo soy la mano derecha, yo nunca hago llamados de atención.- dijo Gokudera.

-pff Jajajajajajaj.-

-Que es tan gracioso?!.-

-Nada nada!.- dijo Yamamoto.- Cuando Tsuna y los demás se enteren que derrotamos a uno de los peores enemigos, se sorprenderán mucho.-

-que, esta cosita? ni siquiera es de importancia!.- dijo Gokudera.- Aunque tengo el deber de reportar todo al décimo...-

-uugh! aaagh!.-

-Yamamoto!.-

bolas de billar electrocutaron a Yamamoto.

-Si su espada esta rodead de llamas de la ultima voluntad, no deben haber sido muy lindas.-

-...!.-

-entonces, me tiene curioso con algunas cosas... el Décimo Vongola ha vuelto de la muerte?.-

-q-que?!.-

-me dirán todo al respecto a eso aunque tenga se los tenga que arrancar de sus bocas.-

* * *

-De hace 10 años, huh... -

-esta conversación tiene que ser un sueño...-

-Pero Kyoko, de veras estas aquí y al ver visto así a Sawada, supongo que debo creerte.- dijo Hana.

-Hana...gracias!.-

-pero por que están siendo perseguidos?.-

-Tsuna-kun y los demás explicaron un poco...-

-Y que sobre la policía?.-

-dijeron que no debemos meternos mucho con las cosas de esta era...-

-hmmm... me pregunto que hará Sawada, exactamente...-

-eh?.-

-hm...!, no, nada... es cierto!, el mensaje de tu hermano!.- dijo Hana.- en este momento, Sasagawa Ryohei se encuentra en el extranjero por su trabajo.-

-mi hermano esta en el extranjero?.-

-sip, fue a encontrarse con una okama.-

-Okama?-

-aah... bueno, supongo que también tienes oponentes okama... Dijo algo como que había recibido ordenes urgentes de su jefe, y tu... bueno, debo decir, que la Kyoko de esta era, estaba atendiendo un campamento semario. así que el me dijo que te pase el mensaje.- explico Hana.- este es el hotel en donde tu hermano se esta hospedando. trate de localizarlo un par de veces, pero aun tiene que devolver mis llamadas. También dijo que si algo sucedía cuando te pasara esto, contactara a Sawada inmediatamente.-

-Contactaras a Tsuna-kun?.-

-Sip, lo pensé y esos sujetos de traje buscándote son probablemente "algo" que esta pasando, no?, así que llame a Sawada pero tampoco recibí repuesta. pero tu hermano es inesperadamente riguroso, me dijo que si no podía comunicarme con Sawada, había otra manera de localizarlo.-

-otra forma de comunicarse...?.-

-Sawada menciono antes a Hibird, no?. supongo que eso tiene algo que ver conmigo contactando "ahí".-

-ahí...?.-

* * *

-,,, ha pasado tanto tiempo... Nanimori...- un sujeto estaba en el bosque, un pájaro amarillo en su hombro.

-que molesto, tardamos demasiado para traerte.- dijo una chica alado de el.

llevaba un traje de color negro.

-cállate, no soporto tu presencia aquí.-

-si , si ,si claro nubecita, vamos.- dijo la chica, ignorando la amenaza del sujeto.

* * *

-esto es lo que llaman una caja de batería.- dijo Gamma.- Es una caja que almacena reservas de llamas. la abrí antes de que pudieras extinguir las llamas, es por eso que mis zorros no desaparecieron y podían continuar defendiendo y atacando... aunque, si Nosaru no me hubiera contado sobre tu arma, yo no habría traído esta caja conmigo.-

-keh!.- se quejo Gokudera. _-Sabia lo que mi arma puede hacer...-_

-Ahora, el juego se termina.-

-..!.-

-la aparente juventud de ustedes dos me tiene verdaderamente sorprendido. otra vez, esta es la Familia Vongola. no podría dejar pasar esa clase de información. pero, se trata del Décimo Vongola y por que sigue vivo... eso no es tan simple, no?.-

-...-

-el sujeto fue baleado. muchos de mis camaradas lo presenciaron.- dijo Gamma.

_-Baleado...?!, El Décimo fue... Baleado...- _pensó Gokudera. -Bastardo... COMO SE ATREVEN, BASTARDOS?!.- Gokudera lo apunto con su lanzallamas . -IMPERDONABLE!- disparo una gran cantidad de Llamas rojas concentradas a Gamma.

-hm.-

los zorros rodearon el ataque e impactaron a Gokudera.

-GWAAAH!- grito de dolor Gokudera.

sangre salia del cuerpo de Gokudera.

-Guh!- Gamma con su palo de billar, apretaba el cuello de Gokudera.

-Ahora, dime todo. por que el décimo esta vivo?, y donde esta ahora?.-

-como si... te fuera a ... decir algo...- dijo con dificultad el hombre bomba.

-eso es algo mas sobre lo que siento curiosidad.- Gamma aplasto la mano de Gokudera.

-GWAAAH!.-

-reconozco los anillos que llevan... que clase de broma es esta?.- Gamma aplasto el pecho de Gokudera.

-AAAAAAAH!.-

-hm?.-

una espada de madera casi llega a golpear a Gamma.

-ahh...ahhh...ahhhh...ahhh...-

-... solo necesito torturar una persona. no tengo uso para ti.- los zorros de Gamma, volvieron a electrocutar a Yamamoto.

-pa...ra...- dijo Gokudera difícilmente mirando con sus ojos el como Yamamoto estaba siendo electrocutado.

Yamamoto, cayo al suelo.

* * *

-Grandes Problemas, Irie-sama!.- una chica grito afuera de una habitación. - Irie-sama!, discúlpame!.- esta entro a la habitación. - Irie-sama!, por favor, despierte!.- esta jalo de la sabana de la cama que había en la habitación.

-WAH!... uggh... les dije... que odio cuando hacen esto...- dijo el pelirrojo en el suelo.

-Grandes problemas, Irie-sama.- dijo la mujer.

-hmm, si?.-

-Nuestros radares han detectado dos nuevos anillos de pureza mayor a "A"... podrían ser los anillos Vongola.-

-Que dijiste...?!... ellos... están aquí?!.-

* * *

-por que no los detectamos hasta ahora?.- pregunto Irie, ya cambiado, pero con la cara muerta de sueño.

-por que aparecieron repentinamente en el cementerio... parece que el radar tiene un mal funcionamiento...-

-mal funcionamiento?!, los radares son automáticos, como todos ellos pueden tener una mala función al mismo tiempo?!.-

-las posibilidades de que eso suceda es prácticamente cero.- dijo la chica caminando alado de Irie.-la única explicación seria un sabotaje.-

-... estas diciendo que fue alguien de adentro?.-

-aun estamos investigando, pero... debería saber que todo el 3er escuadrón afelandra del Black Spell ha sido despachado a Nanimori.-

-el 3er escuadrón...?.- dijo Irie.- Maldición!, es el!.- con su puño golpeo la pared.

-que debemos hacer ahora?.-

-tenemos que contactar a Byakuran-sama... oww...- Ire se agacho.

-Se encuentra bien?.-

-Me duele... el estomago...- dijo Irie. _-Finalmente el programa del Tre-ni-sette comenzara. el también debe estar aquí, entonces?, Sawada... Tsunayoshi.-_

* * *

-si aun te niegas a decirlo... me temo que no habrá vuelta atrás.- Gamma en sus manos, tenia el cuello de Gokudera, quien al parecer , fue torturado. por la cantidad de sangre que había saliendo de el.

-de...c...-

-que dijiste...?.-

-peh!.- Gokudera le escupió sangre en la cara de Gamma.

-así que es así...- dijo Gamma.

con su palo, mando a volar el cuerpo de Gokudera al suelo.

-bueno, hora de acabarte...!- fue callado cuando una bola negra lo ataco.- uggh...- Gamma a puras penas pudo bloquear el ataque.- quien mierda f...!- un rayo cayo encima de el. - AAGH!.-

-.. ya fue suficiente.- dijo una voz.

-tssk con que ... ustedes fueron eh...- dijo Gamma mirando - Que sorpresa... La heredera del Clan Gremory, Rías Gremory... junto a sus peones... ustedes... también se ven demasiado jóvenes...-

-Asia, cura a los dos chicos.- ordeno seriamente Rías.

-Si.- Asia hizo caso.

-hm, que es todo esto?.- pregunto Gamma.

-Lo siento, debemos matarte ahora mismo.- dijo Rías seriamente.

-ooh, piensas que eres la única que puede usar magia...?.- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio.

-si te refieres a tus demás compañeros que usaban magia, no se si olerás sus cuerpos totalmente calcinados...- dijo Akeno.

-... vaya... con que no están con juegos.- dijo Gamma sudando.

-tu empezaste, no?, llegamos tarde por culpa de esos inútiles que nos hicieron perder el tiempo.- dijo Rías acercándose a Gamma.

-hm, mala movida tuya, Gremory.-

de los Arboles, salieron ambos Lobos en dirección a Rías.

pero...

-UGGGH!.- una Bola de magia los desintegro.

-q-que...?!.-

-no estoy jugando, Gamma..- dijo Rías, con sus ojos rojos.

-tsk...!.- Gamma rápidamente, saco de nuevo las bolas de billar, y lanzo su ataque a Rías.- a ver si resistes eso!.- grito Gamma.

pero los ataques no funcionaron.

gracias a las alas de Rías, esquivo el ataque.

-mierda...- dijo Gamma.

**-Hora de desaparecer.- **dijo Rías con voz de ultra tumba.

-..!.- Gamma ya sabia que iba a pasar con el si se quedaba mas tiempo allí.

no podría vivir para contarlo.

rápidamente con sus botas, empezó a volar

**-Ni creas que te iras tan rápido.- **un puño cubierto en llamas mando al hombre al suelo, haciendo un gran camino de tierra.

-...Tsuna-kun... yo...- dijo Rías.

**-...encárgate de curarlos, por favor... déjenmelo a mi.- **Tsuna se acercaba lentamente a Gamma.

-T-Tu... E-Eres el Deci...!- fue callado por un golpe en su estomago.

**-no tengo ganas de conversar contigo, sabes...- **

-uugh!.- Gamma escupió sangre.

**-Tu... le hiciste algo imperdonable a mis amigos.-** Tsuna le agarre del cuello. **Crees que conversare con alguien como tu?.- **

el puño de Tsuna se envolvió en llamas.

-T-Tu...!.- Gamma miro a los ojos de Tsuna. _-Esos ojo...!- _

**-hm!.-** Con su mano, golpea la cara de Gamma, y lo manda a romper algunos arboles

-aaagh!- grito Gamma. _-mierda...mierda... quien es ese niño... porque mierda... se parece mucho al décimo Vongola?!.. el décimo no era tan fuerte... no?, porque murió con balas?!.- _

Gamma rápidamente se para, para lanzar otro ataque a Tsuna.

**-Crees que podrás hacerme daño? , vaya tontería.- **

Tsuna, agarrando la mano de Gamma y la doblo por un lado donde no podría llegar.

-AAAAGHHH!.-

**-oh, te duele?.- **Tsuna, con su mano izquierda agarro el cuello de Gamma. **-piensas que lo que le has hecho a ellos no les duele?, no quieres recibir el mismo sentimiento que ellos?.- **Tsuna empezó a golpear el estomago de Gamma.

Gamma no paraba de escupir sangre.

estaba siendo torturado.

**-Tu... la pagaras.- **Tsuna, con su puño envuelto en llamas, mando a volar de un golpe a Gamma.

pero... Gamma se quedo clavado en el aire...

**-...que...?.- **

una bola gigante morada con pinchos apareció de la nada en el aire.

y Gamma, fue atravesado por varios.

\- por lo que veo, lo enviaste al camino a la disciplina.- dijo una voz.

**-Esa voz... - **Dijo Tsuna mirando a los arboles. **-T-Tu eres...!- **

-por lo que parece, te estabas divirtiendo, Sawada Tsunayoshi.-

**-Hibari-san...!- **

-no pensaba que el Sawada que yo conocía era tan malo contra los que hacen algo a su familia.-

**-...De alguna manera... me alegra de verte. - **dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-joh, oye, tu, hombre queso Emmental, sigues vivo?.- pregunto Hibari.

-...ugh...-

-hm, escuche que querías respuestas sobre porque el décimo esta vivo, eh.- dijo Hibari.- sencillamente, son del pasado.-

el cuerpo de Gamma cayo al suelo.

-T-Tsuna-kun acaba de...- dijo Issei sudando.

-... si... - dijo Kiba.

-... Chicos, veamos como están los otros dos.- dijo Rías, tratando de evitar la conversación.

-H-Hibari-san!.- grito Tsuna.

-Yamamoto Takeshi y Gokudera Hayato están por ahí en el bosque.- dijo Hibari.

-... A-Asia-san los esta curando..- dijo Tsuna.

-joh, ya veo... vamos.- dijo Hibari, pasando alado de Tsuna.

-c-claro.-

-No se olviden de mi!.- dijo una voz.

-eh?.-

-Tsk, pensé que te había perdido.- dijo Hibari de mala gana.

-es fácil saber donde estas cuando hay una bola de pinchos en el aire, sabes?.- dijo la chica.

-T-Tu eres...!.- dijo Tsuna.

-X-XENOVIA?!- grito Issei sorprendido.

-Oh, Issei-kun, que tal.- dijo Xenovia sonriendo le.

-X-XENOVIA DEL FUTURO!.- grito Tsuna sorprendido.

-que hace ella aquí?.- pregunto Rías, igual de sorprendida.

-oh, veran, no fui llevado al futuro... así que, por ahora, tengo que ayudarles.- dijo Xenovia.

-N-No me refiero a eso.- dijo Rías.

-Hm?, entonces a que?.-

-Por que estas con el guardián de Tsuna-kun?.- pregunto Rías.

-Oh, lo tuve que ir a buscar, un miembro de la familia debe ayudar a otro miembro de la familia, no crees?.- pregunto Xenovia.

-M-Miembro?!.- grito Tsuna.

-Si, Décimo.- dijo Xenovia.

-QUEEE?!.-

* * *

-... haber... me estan diciendo que... Rias con sus siervos... Tsuna y sus guardianes... estan en el futuro...?.-

-si, nosotros los remplazamos.-

-... bueno... es algo dificil de creer... pero ya se han hecho experimentos con respecto al viaje al futuro... pero siempre hubo fallas y bueno... ya saben...-

-si, nos dimos cuenta.-

-... les creo, después de todo, realmente se parecen al grupo de mi hermana...-

-Me alegra, Onii-sama.-

en el edificio abandonado de la Academia de Kuoh, en el presente.

se encontraba Lucifer junto a Grayfia, sentados en el sillón del club de lo oculto.

estos estaban hablando con la versión de 10 años en el futuro de Rías y sus siervos.

-D-Disculpen..- dijo una chica aparte.

-oh si, Xenovia, que necesitas?.- pregunto Rías.

-B-Bueno... no se si usted podrá hacerlo pero... podría... ejem... hacerme parte de su... grupo...?.-

-te refieres, a ser una demonio?.-

-...si...-

-... ja, que nostálgico.- Rió Issei.

-Bueno, lo haría con todo gusto, pero yo no podría hacerte un siervo, yo no, mi yo de esta era si, tenlo por seguro.- dijo Rías sonriendo. - Lo único que puedo hacer es inscribirte a esta escuela, luego seras una demonio.-

-Se lo agradezco!.-

-Bueno... supongo... lógicamente que ustedes ya sabrán lo que se acerca.- dijo Lucifer.

-Las Clases libres?, donde ustedes vienen con papa?, no quisiera volver a vivir lo, por lo que, haré que ese día se proponga a otro día... justamente cuando mi yo de esta era este aquí de vuelta.- dijo Rías sonriendo.

-Entiendo... crees que podrías... tu remplazar a Rías en la Reunión de las facciones que haremos en esta Escuela?.- pregunto el Rey Demonio.

-mmmm... no seria mi primera vez lógicamente... pero, sera mejor que mi yo del pasado lo haga, después de todo, ella lo tiene que experimentar.- contesto la heredera del clan Gremory.

-Entiendo...veré si puedo hacer que se haga otro día.- dijo Lucifer.

-Gracias, Onii-sama.-

-bueno... díganme, que pasa en el futuro?.- pregunto interesado.

-hmmm, lo mas cercano, es nuestro casamiento con Tsu-kun.- dijo Rías sonriendo alegremente con un sonrojo.

-eh?, no pensé que enserio te casarías con el...- dijo Lucifer impresionado.

-ja, lo se...- dijo Rías tomando una taza de te.- Aun recuerdo el momento en el que odiaba ese Décimo Vongola... sin siquiera conocerlo... -

-vaya, enserio maduraste bastante.- dijo Grayfia sonriendo.

-Casi 10 años son mucho tiempo, no crees?.-

-lo se, y que cosas pasaron?, quienes estuvieron en su boda?.-

-No fue la única que se caso.- dijo Asia sonrojada.

-no?, tu también?, que sorpresa.- dijo Lucifer.

-Digamos que... después de muchas discusiones, peleas, nosotras, y mas chicas que aparecerán mas en el futuro, nos comprometimos y casamos con Tsu-kun.- dijo Rías.

-oh...!, enserio?!.-

-sip, no me gustaba al principio... pero... todas amamos al mismo hombre, y ese hombre nos ama a nosotras... obviamente competimos por quien ama mas.- dijo Rías riéndose.

-Oh!, y tu? , Portador del Dragón Rojo?.-

-hm?, también me case.- dijo Issei.

-Con cuantas?.- dijo en broma el Demonio.

-una.-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...vaya...- dijo algo incomodo Lucifer.

-No se preocupe, no es que haya fracasado en cumplir mi sueño de ser el rey del harem, solamente lo abandone... pero, hay que ver si mi yo de esta era no encuentra fotos...- dijo Issei sudando.

-ya veo... que harán al respecto a sus clases?, no pueden faltar.-

-Ilusiones.-

-Ilusiones... oh, entiendo.- dijo Lucifer. - Bueno, iré a hablar con "ellos" para ver si podemos hacer la Reunión en otro momento.-

-Entiendo, Gracias.-

-De nada, Rías del futuro.-

una pequeña conversación para entender lo que pasaba.

nada mas impresionante el sentimiento de Lucifer a su hermana mayor, mas madura, y lo mejor, casada.

el pudo notar la felicidad de su hermana en sus ojos.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, hacia un buen trabajo.

* * *

-¡Uno de los anillos de pureza A desapareció a tres kilómetros del santuario!.-

-El segundo anillo se esta moviendo hacia la calle Akogawa.-

-¡Ah!... ¡También desapareció!.-

-Que esta sucediendo?!.- grito Irie. - ¡¿No han llegado aun nuestros escuadrones?!.-

-Tal vez deberíamos cambiar la orden hacia el tercer escuadrón y pedirles su ayuda...- dijo una de las mujeres que acompañan a Irie.

-¡De ninguna manera!.- contesto Irie.- ¡Desobedecieron las ordenes de un oficial superior!, ¡Haz que vuelvan inmediatamente!, ¡Es una orden!.-

-pareces estar de mal humor.- dijo una voz saliendo de la pantalla de una de las computadoras de la habitación. - Tiempo sin verte... Shou-chan.-

-... finalmente...comenzó...Byakuran-sama.- dijo Irie sudando.

-Sip, pero parece que las cosas están lejos de ser un buen comienzo.-

-Los Black Spell los metieron en peleas, parece. Tambien esta la posibilidad de que tengan un compañero...-

-Eso no va de acuerdo al plan, ¿Verdad?.- pregunto sonriendo Byakuran.- Estoy seguro de que lo he dicho antes. Cuando al fin lleguen, debes inmediatamente...-

-¡Lo he hecho!, ¡Lo he estado haciendo!.-

-Ahí esta!, el otro lado de Shou-chan.-

-...-

-Probablemente termine en problemas, pero... ya que el juego ha comenzado también tenemos que prepararnos para decirles a los Black Spell... y quizás también a los Phenix.-

-!, ¿Como lo vamos a explicar?.-

-¿Como dices?, es simple. solo tenemos que ser honestos.- dijo Byakuran sonriendo . -Les diremos que recibimos un regalo del pasado.-

-pero...-

-El reloj ya no puede detenerse. tienes que terminar rápido lo que tienes que hacer, Shou-chan. Hasta que yo termine la red... en la política Tre-ni-sette.-

* * *

**En la casa de Kurokawa.**

-Alguien llamada Koneko viene a recogerte, creo.- dijo la mujer.

-Oh, entonces tengo que irme.- dijo Kyoko.

-Espera un poco, Kyoko... Llévate esto.- dijo Hana dándole una bolsa grande. - Mi mama lo compro antes...-

-¿...?.-

-¿Trajiste cambio de ropa interior?.-

-eh...- Kyoko se sonrojo de gran manera.

-¡Lo sabia! son un montón de tontos.- dijo sonriendo Hana.- Y toma, acá tienes las golosinas para los niños también.- Hana le entrego otra gran bolsa.

-Hiciste todo esto por mi...-

-Puedes regresar cuando quieras.- dijo Hana sonriendo le a una Kyoko con lagrimas. - Incluso si te vuelves una anciana de 100 años, o una bebe, puedes venir aquí. por que soy tu mejor amiga, siempre estaré aquí por ti.-

-...Hana...- Kyoko sonrió.- ¡Waaaah!.- abrazo a su mejor amiga del futuro.

una amistad que aun sigue durando mas de 10 años.

* * *

-¿Tal vez yo debería llevar a los dos?.-

-E-Esta bien... me estaba preguntando, ¿Donde estamos?.- pregunto un castaño.

-Este es uno de nuestros institutos de búsqueda en Japón.- contesto el hombre.

-Búsqueda?.-

-Varias cosas suceden al mismo tiempo. Y aquí estamos. Buscando por ellas.-

Tsuna, quien estaba cargando a un Gokudera inconsciente, estaba caminando por unos pasillos bajo tierra totalmente oscuros.

detrás suya, estaban los demonios en silencio.

aunque estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas horribles.

que su amigo que es demasiado tierno y demasiado amable, haga un total daño a alguien que lastimo a sus amigos.

es increíble ver el cambio de personalidad que tiene el castaño.

-Ciaossu.- una puerta de metal en frente de ellos se abrió.

-¡Reborn!.- grito Tsuna. - ¿Por que Reborn esta aquí?.-

-Nuestro instituto esta conectado a tu escondite.- contesto el en su espalda cargaba a Yamamoto.- Pero había una estricta regla de no traspasar. Así que esta puerta nunca había sido abierta antes.-

-Por que odia las multitudes.- dijo Reborn sonriendo. - Esto es típico de el.-

* * *

-Como esta Gokudera-kun...?.- pregunto Tsuna quien estaba en una habitación con Reborn.

Gokudera estaba en una camilla.

-Aun no se despierta...- dijo Reborn. - Aun así, deberías estar agradecido.- dijo Reborn sonriendo.

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito el castaño. -¡¿De que debería estar agradecido?!.-

-¿No lo crees?, Con los Millefiore como nuestros enemigos, el único camino que nos queda para sobrevivir es crecer.- contesto el bebe. - Ademas, siempre vienen cosas buenas después de una crisis.-

-¡Estas loco!, ¡Todos están inconscientes!-

-Jefe... Lo siento...- dijo el chico quien estaba en la camilla.

-¡Gokudera-kun!.-

-Realmente lo siento... jefe... fue mi culpa...-

-...-

-he... he estado realmente...asustado desde que llegamos a este mundo... y me descargue... contra Yamamoto, y deje que algo como esto...-

-Gokudera-kun...-

-Yamamoto dijo lo mismo.- dijo Reborn. - Y también dijo muchas, pero muchas cosas buenas que nos pidió que no te dijéramos.-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡Entonces Yamamoto esta...!-

-Esta vivo, Asia los curo a ustedes dos, solamente están cansados.- dijo Reborn.

-... che. Bah, ese bastardo aun esta vivo.- dijo Gokudera.

_-¡Volvió a ser el de antes!.- _pensó Tsuna. _-...Solo... he pensado en mi mismo. y no note nada... todos están igual de preocupados...-_

-¿Que esperabas?.- pregunto Reborn, quien parece que leyó la mente del castaño.- Después de todo, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto son solo bebes separados de la leche de su madre.-

¡¿QUE?!.-

-Todos son inexpertos, inseguros y Chillones, yendo de un decepcionante error a otro.-

-¡¿Eso no es un poco duro, no?!.-

-los únicos que tienen experiencias son Rías y algunos de sus siervos, aunque, ellos no han muerto, están bien.- dijo Reborn.

-¿...eh?.-

-Cuando cometes tales errores y los superas, creces constantemente.- dijo Reborn sonriendo. - Y esa, es su mayor arma.-

-...-

-Reborn...- Tsuna se sorprendió.- ¡Espera, eso es mucho viniendo de un bebe!.-

-Discúlpenme.- alguien entro a la habitación.- Quisiera decir algo.-

-HII!- Tsuna se asusto. - ¡H-Hibari-san!.-

-Gusto en verte, Hibari.- saludo el pequeño.

-Lo mismo digo, bebe.-

-erm...- alguien se asomo por la puerta. - ¿Puedo interrumpir un poco?.-

-¿Que pasa?, Giannini.-

-¡Son buenas noticias!.- dijo Giannini sonriendo.- La señorita Bianchi y el maestro Fuuta han vuelto de su búsqueda de información.-

-¡¿Fuuta?!.-

-¡¿Hermana?!.-

-ps, ¿ no te lo había dicho?.- pregunto Reborn.

-eh?.-

-Cosas buenas vienen luego de una crisis.-

La "Escorpion Venenoso" y el "Principe del Ranking"... ellos son la confiable familia del futuro!.

-¡Reborn!.- Bianchi fue corriendo hacia Reborn, con lagrimas en sus ojos. - ¡Nunca mas me alejare nuevamente de ti!.- abrazo al pequeño bebe. - ¡Mi amor!.-

_-La Bianchi del futuro no ha cambiado mucho en apariencia, pero de una extraña manera, ahora es mas apasionada?.-_ pensó Tsuna.

-Realmente no puedes culparnos Tsuna-nii, en esta era tanto tu como Reborn-san han muerto.- Dijo Fuuta, entrando en la habitacion.

-Es...¡¿Realmente es Fuuta?!.- grito Tsuna sorprendido.

-Hehe...¡Genial!, ¡Ahora soy mas alto que Tsuna-nii!.-

-¡Pero si has crecido demasiado!.- grito el castaño. _-Con que así se sienten las abuelas cuando no ven a sus nietos...- _

-Ah!.- Gokudera cayo de su cama.

-¡C-Cuando Gokudera-kun vio a Bianchi...!.-

-Si traes a mas personas a este lugar... te morderé hasta la muerte.- Hibari saco sus tonfas mirando a Tsuna con sus ojos filosos.

-HIEEE!-

* * *

-Bueno, yo estare en lugar de Hibari.- dijo el señor que cargo a Yamamoto.

-...- Tsuna no dijo nada. _-Después de todo sigue con eso de "Morder hasta la muerte" para luego largarse...- _pensó Tsuna con un moretón en su ojo. _-Hibari-san sigue siendo Hibari-san... pero... oh, bueno... también esta bien escuchar las noticias desde Kusakabe-san.- _

-Comenzare.- dijo Kusakabe.- Comenzare con lo de Hibird... Nosotros fuimos quienes lo hicimos volar, todo en pos de una peticion de la señorita Kurokawa Hana.-

-Eh?... Kurokawa... Hana?.-

-Así es, una petición de Kurokawa Hana, en donde nos solicitaba rescatar a Sasagawa Kyoko... Cuando recibimos la señal de S.O.S desde un canal pre-arreglado con los Vongola, Soltamos a Hibird para que sobrevolara la escena.-

-¿Por que usaron un método tan inusual...?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Es un sistema de resguardo para enviar señales de apuros.- dijo Lal, quien se sentó alado de Tsuna.

-Si, así es. Cuando los métodos de comunicación normales han sido cortados ,podemos usar este.- dijo Kusakabe.- Es uno de los mas de 10 Métodos de resguardo para enviar señales de S.O.S.-

-Pero, ¿Por que la señal de S.O.S desapareció en el templo?.- pregunto Giannini.

-Eso es un poco vergonzoso, pero el punto de contacto con la batería estaban defectuosos. -

-Fue un mal funcionamiento despues de todo...-

-Entonces, ¿De que se trata su organización?.- pregunto Reborn, quien estaba en los brazos de Bianchi.

-Bueno, para decirlo de forma simple, somos una fundación secreta bajo tierra formada del comité disciplinario de la secundaria Nanimori.-

-¡¿Siguen relacionados con el comité disciplinario?!.- pregunto Tsuna.

-También escuche esto de Tsuna-nii.- dijo Fuuta.- Después de la fundación, Hibari-san ha estado viajando al rededor de todo el mundo para encontrar e investigar las cajas.-

-las...cajas?.- pregunto el castaño.

Kusakabe sonrió . - Si deseas saber algo mas que lo que te he dicho, por favor pregúntaselo a Hibari. Hibari-san pretende quedarse cerca por un tiempo.-

-¡¿Enserio?!,¡Eso es muy tranquilizante!.- dijo Tsuna

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que reportar.-

-Entonces, es nuestro turno.- dijo Bianchi.

-Hemos estado reuniendo información sobre la estadía de los Millefiore en Japón.- dijo Fuuta.- Los Millefiore tienen un total de 17 escuadrones, pero entre ellos, hay solo seis capitanes con rango A o superior. Ademas, de esos seis, dos están aquí en japón.-

-Esos deben ser Gamma e Irie Shouichi.- dijo Lal.

-Asi es, esto definitivamente es raro.- dijo Bianchi.- Aquí debe haber algo de gran importancia que esta atrayendo su atención... aun es un misterio...-

-¡Eso es terrible!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Pero, también tenemos buenas noticias.- dijo Lal sonriendo. - Hemos localizado la entrada al escondite enemigo.-

-E-Escondite del enemigo?!.-

todos se impresionaron.

-Estuvo siempre bajo nuestras narices y jamas nos dimos cuenta.- dijo Fuuta. - Al igual que nosotros, están debajo de Nanimori. Esta en la estación del mal Subterráneo de Nanimori.-

-La estación esta bajo tierra...?!.- pregunto Tsuna.

-La construcción comenzó hace diez años y se termino hace tres años atrás.- dijo Bianchi.

-ah!, creo que había escuchado algo sobre eso.- dijo Tsuna.

-Esta información es de gran valor.- dijo Lal.- con esto podemos prepararnos para atacar.-

-¡¿Atacar?!, P-Pero todos no podemos...!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Ademas en la situación actual, no tenemos ninguna esperanza de Triunfar, por otro lado, nuestro enemigo debe estar esforzándose por localizar nuestra base y así acabarnos.- dijo Reborn.

-En otras palabras es una competencia para ver cual lado se recupera primero para lanzar un ataque.- dijo Lal.

-Y la llave hacia la victoria recae en... que tan fuerte se pueden volver en un corto periodo de tiempo.- dijo Reborn mirando a Tsuna.

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo, Lambo-Kun!.- grito una chica.

-hm?.- Bianchi y Fuuta miraron la dirección en donde provenía la voz.

-ahh...- dijo una de las chicas.

-Bianchi-san...- dijo Haru.

-¡Encontré a Fuuta!:- grito Lambo.

-Muchachos...!.- grito Bianchi.

-¡Kyoko-nee!, ¡Haru-nee!, También están Lambo e I-pin!.- grito Fuuta.

estos 6 se abrazaron

Tsuna y Reborn solamente sonreirán.

* * *

**De Noche.**

-Wow, ¿Enserio?, ¡¿Hana-chan trajo ropa apra nosotras?!.- grito Haru. - Estoy tan conmovida... eh?!.-

-creo que a lo mejor Hana-san tiene una idea equivocada.. sobre mi...- dijo Asia mirando su ropa interior.

* * *

**13 Días después.**

**De día.**

-El desayuno de hoy estuvo tan bueno como siempre.- dijo Issei en la mesa de la cocina.

-Me alegra oír eso.- dijo Haru.

-Hoy Haru e I-pin se encargaran de lavar la Loza, lo dejo todo en sus manos.- dijo Bianchi.

-Entonces iré a buscar a la enfermería las bandejas de Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera-kun.- dijo Kyoko.

-Gracias!.- dijo Haru.

-Fuuta!, Juguemos!.-

-Claro,claro, pero tu cabello esta desordenado demasiado, ¿No deberíamos cortártelo primero?.-

-Excelente, creo que debo volver al entrenamiento...- dijo Tsuna estirándose.

-Ten un buen día Tsuna-san!.- dijo Haru abrazando al castaño.

-q-que haces?!.- pregunto Rías algo molesta, alado de Asia.

-¿Debería prepararte uno de esos almuerzos de esposa enamorada?.- se pregunto a si misma Haru con brillos en sus ojos.

-Me dieron ganas de cocinar algo mas.- dijo Rías, dirigiéndose a la cocina con Asia.

-H-Haru!, no!, así esta bien... Y que es eso de esposa enamorada?!, solo voy a bajar el ascensor!... y ustedes, Rías-san, Asia-san, Issei-san, Kiba-san, Koneko-san, Akeno-san, debería venir conmigo a entrenar, también pueden ayudar.-

-cierto!.- dijo Rías.

-Es verdad.- dijo Asia.

-N-No quiero entrenar con esa demonio!.- grito Issei aterrado.

-No es tan mala, Issei.- dijo Kiba.

-Tu no hables!, tu entrenas con Yamamoto!.-

* * *

_-Lal menciono algo sobre una nueva sesión de entrenamiento para hoy, me pregunto que sera?.- _pensó el castaño en el ascensor bajando junto con los demonios. _-¿Acaso significa que ya estoy listo con la practica para fortalecer el modo de la Hyper Flama o como se diga?.- _

-pasa algo?, Tsuna-san?.- pregunto Asia.

-Como sea, solo espera que haya menos golpes involucradas en esto.-

-hm?.- Asia no entendió lo que se refirió Tsuna.

-Hey!.- saludo un chico.

-¡Buenos Días, Décimo!.- saludo el otro chico.

-¡Ustedes dos!.- dijo Tsuna.

-Vienes a entrenar?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-S-Si.- dijo el castaño.

-hm, ustedes tres están presentes... y ustedes los demonios, después hablare con ustedes.- dijo Lal. - Como ya lo había mencionado, hoy comenzaran con una nueva forma de sesión de entrenamiento. Se llama el "Programa de entrenamiento de ataque individual".-

-Entrenamiento...individual?.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Al igual como Tsuna ha estado luchando uno contra uno con Lal Mirch durante estos últimos diez días. Cada uno de ustedes tendrá su propio tutor personal para entrenarlos, al igual que en la batalla por los anillos.- dijo Reborn.

-Por ejemplo, al que entrenare es... a Yamamoto y Kiba.- dijo Reborn.

-¡¿EEEH?!.- grito Kiba.

-¡¿Reborn va a entrenar a ellos dos?!.- pregunto Tsuna.

-Eso... eso esta bien..?!- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Yo me encargare de Hayato.- dijo una chica detrás de ellos.

-¡¿Bi-Bianchi?!.-

-¡Blargh!.- Gokudera cayo al suelo.

-¡Gokudera-kun!.- grito Tsuna.

-Es-Esto debe ser una broma...- dijo Gokudera en el suelo.

-Al ser parientes, no es de sorprender que el mayor atributo de mis ondas de energías también sea tormenta, ademas, si te las arreglas para completar tu entrenamiento exitosa mente, tengo algo para recompensarte.- dijo Bianchi, encendiendo su anillo en llamas rojas. - Algo de nuestro padre.-

-...- Gokudera se puso serio, mirando a su hermana.- ¡BLARGH!.- pero volvió al suelo.

-¡Esto jamas funcionara!.- grito Tsuna. - ¡Mejor detengamos esto!.-

-Deberías poner atención a tu entrenamiento.- dijo Reborn, disparando le en la frente a Tsuna.

-Oi...¿Tsuna..?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

**-...Si no hay otra forma... esta bien.- **

una gran llama salio de las manos y frente de Tsuna.

el aire salia de el.

el polvo del suelo se iba.

-¡Esto es increíble!.- grito Issei. -

-¡La intensidad ha aumentado incluso mas!.- grito Gokudera.

-Luces como una persona totalmente diferente.- dijo Yamamoto. - Nuevamente nos has dejado atrás.-

**-... ¿Vamos a comenzar, Lal Mirch?.- **pregunto el castaño, mirando a la mujer.

-Yo ya no voy a ser quien te entrene.- contesto la mujer. - me pondré a entrenar a Las chicas y al Dragon Rojo, Tu, no haz alcanzado en lo absoluto el nivel que espero de ti. Me he dado cuenta de que no seras capaz de mejorar en tan corto tiempo... se que lograste derrotarme muchas veces, pero, no es suficiente.-

**-...Pero, esto es realmente todo lo que tengo.- **dijo el castaño.

-P-Porque ella nos entrenara?.- pregunto Rías.

-¡Tu poder esta muy por encima de esto!.-

una bola con espinas rodeada en llamas fue en dirección a Tsuna.

**-!.- **Tsuna reaccionando rápido, voló en el cielo, posicionándose en la pared.

pero el ataque lo siguió.

**-hm!.- **Tsuna con sus dos manos en frente, detuvo el ataque.

-... si no prestas atención, morirás.-

un sujeto con traje llegaba a la escena.

**-¡Eres tu!.- **

-Me encargare de Liberar, Todas tus habilidades.-

El tutor mas salvaje parece en frente de Tsuna.

El peligroso entrenamiento guiador de Tsuna ha comenzado con Hibari como su tutor.

-wa...¡Comenzaron!.- dijo Fuuta, quien recién salio del ascensor.

-¡Son fuegos artificiales!.- grito Lambo, quien estaba en el hombro de Fuuta.

_-Reborn me prohibió decirles mucho sobre esta era... sino, no sera capaces de pensar que hacer por ellos mismos, dijo, pero...- _pensó Fuuta. -¿Sabes, Lambo?, Hasta hace tres años, estaba encargado de cuidarte... Oye!.-

-¡Que genial!.- grito Lambo.

-No me estas escuchando...- dijo Fuuta sudando. - Tsuna-nii estaba completamente en desacuerdo que tu, un niño, se metiera en todas las peleas. pero Tampoco puedo hablar sobre eso... lo único que te puedo decir y que me satisfacera, es algo como, "esto es muy peligroso" por favor, recuerda lo, ¿Ya?.-

-eh?.- Lambo miro a Fuuta.

-Después de todo, Lambo, tu aun llevas parte de la carga de las Vongola. Ya que eres el guardián del rayo.-

**-UUGH!.- **Tsuna estaba dando un gran esfuerzo para detener el ataque de Hibari.

-Tal como dijo el bebe.- hablo el Hibari del futuro. - Este nivel de poder esta muy lejos del tu yo Futuro.-

**-¡Guh!.- **A Tsuna se le ocurrió algo. **-Zero Chitten Toppa: Fasuto Edishon!.- **

-¡Es esa técnica!.- grito Issei.

-¡Bien hecho!, Tsuna-kun!.- grito Rías.

-No, Aun no se acaba!.- grito Lal.

**-...Atrás!.- **Tsuna se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba por encerrar.

este rápidamente, con sus llamas salio de allí.

**-Toma esto!.- **Tsuna, quien voló hacia Hibari, intento darle un golpe.

-hm.- Hibari solamente se puso a esquivarlo.

-Vamos Tsuna!.- Grito Asia animándolo.

Tsuna daba una gran cantidad de golpes a Hibari, pero este solamente lo esquivaba.

-hm, se te acabo el tiempo.- dijo Hibari.

**-Que?!.- **

Tsuna, quien había intentado darle un golpe en la cara a Hibari, este sujeto de su brazo, y de una patada, mando a volar a Tsuna.

**-¡AAGH!.- **Tsuna choco con algo en el aire. **_-¡Esto es...!- _**

-¡Las Nubes moradas... se están multiplicando!.-

**-¡Ugh!.-** Tsuna empezó a congelar todo lo que el tocaba.

pero era inútil.

_**-¡Es demasiado Rápido!, ¡No puedo pararlo!- **_

Tsuna fue encerrado dentro de una esfera gigante con pinchos.

-hm.- el anillo de Hibari se rompió.

la bola que estaba clavada en la pared, cayo al suelo.

-¡Tsuna!.- grito Yamamoto preocupado.

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Issei.

-¿Que es eso...?.- pregunto Fuuta.

-¡Se convirtió en una pelota!.- Lambo no tenia idea de lo que pasaba.

-Es el globo en la forma de púas.- dijo Rías. -Tsuna-kun!.-

-Es una esfera hermética moldeada con llamas de la nube, haciéndola completamente impermeable.- dijo Hibari. -Es imposible para el atravesar la esfera con su fuerza física o sus llamas.

Tsuna dentro de la esfera, intento quemar con todas sus fuerzas la esfera.

pero no hubo ningún cambio.

**-guh...-**

-Es hermética, así que el oxigeno de la esfera es limitado.- Hibari se acerco a la esfera.- Si no sales pronto, morirás.-

**-...!-**

-Estas loco?!, Crees que puedes mostrarte 10 días tarde, y tratar de matar al Décimo?!.- grito Gokudera.

-Déjalo salir de inmediato!.- grito Rías.

-Los débiles serán enterrados; puedes estar seguro de eso.- dijo Hibari mirándolos con una sonrisa. - Para empezar, incluso si tuviese una razón para matar a Sawada Tsunayoshi, tampoco tengo hay una razón de porque debería dejarle vivir.-

_-Definitivamente...no es nuestro aliado!.- _pensó Issei.

-Entonces, deberíamos comenzar nuestro entrenamiento.- dijo Reborn.

-E-Espere un poco Reborn-san!.- dijo Gokudera.- Si no paramos esto, el jefe...!-

-Hibari es serio...- dijo Yamamoto.

-Se que lo es.- dijo Reborn. - Por eso es que tiene que ser Hibari.

-...-

-En todas las generaciones, el jefe debe pasar el juicio Vongola. El juicio no puede ser previamente arreglado, así que un verdadero peligro es necesario.-

-juicio...Vongola?.- pregunto Kiba, alado de Yamamoto.

-Bien, nosotros también deberíamos empezar.- Bianchi forzó a Gokudera a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Demasiado cerca!.- Gokudera se desmayo.

-Que haré con este niño.- dijo Bianchi.

-Go-Gokudera!.- grito Kiba.

-Yamamoto, Kiba, me voy a cambiar primero, nos veremos en el sótano 10.- dijo Reborn retirándose.

-O-Oye!.- dijo Kiba.

-Pequeño!.-

* * *

-Este es el sótano 10.-

-esta completamente oscuro... donde están las luces?.-

ambos espadachines estaban caminando por el sótano, hasta que los dos sintieron algo.

Rápidamente Yamamoto saco su espada y Kiba invoco una.

fueron capaz de sentir la amenaza?, parecen que mejoraron.- dijo una voz.

-Quien esta ahi?!.- grito Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto Takeshi, debes dominar el Shigure Kintoki, si puedes utilizar el anillo para sacar todo su poder, seras aun mas fuerte que el emperador de las espadas de esta era... Bueno, es lo que tuyo del futuro dijo.-

-¡Ahh!.- grito Yamamoto.

-Reborn!.- dijo Kiba.

-Cuando logres combinar el Shigure Kintoki con el poder del anillo Vongola, seras una persona única entre los Vongola, y tu, Kiba, no quieres ser una carga para tu ama, cierto?, veamos si puedes aprender un poco de Yamamoto, con eso, seras el mas fuerte de tu Grupo, pero para lograr eso... pensé que estaría bien mostrarles mi yo futuro.-

* * *

_-...Esta música... es ese piano... aun toca con ese acorde desafinado... Maldición... que sueño es este...?- _Fue el pensamiento de Gokudera, este miro a un lado de donde estaba acostado, y vio a una mujer tocando un piano.

-¿Estas despierto, Hayato?.- pregunto la mujer.- Cubrí parte de mi rostro para que no te desmayes si me ves.-

-Que... ¡¿Que estas haciendo, Hermana?!.- grito Gokudera. - ¡¿Y por que esta ese piano aqui?!.-

-Fue enviado desde la mansión hace un tiempo.- respondió la peli roja. - eras muy pequeño cuando lo escuchaste, pero aun así lo recuerdas, eh.-

-¡Deja de bromear!. ¡Esa mansión y papa ya no tienen relación conmigo!.- grito enojado el hombre bomba.- Tu también, hermana, ¡No hay nada que puedas enseñarme!.-

-Hayato.- llamo la mujer seriamente. -Para.-

-¡GYAAH!.- Bianchi le refregó una comida venenosa en la cara de Gokudera.- ¡¿Que mierda?!.-

-No tienes que dejar que tus emociones escojan por ti. ¿Quieres repetir la pelea con Gamma y tu derrota?.-

-...¡¿Que dijiste?!.-

-Bien, vamos a comenzar. Nuestra meta es completar el Sistema C.A.I que fue creado por el Hayato del futuro.

_-Yo... lo creé?.-_

-Si no te gusta solo huye, como huiste de la mansión esa vez.-

-Que?!.-

-El único detalle es que... tendrás que pasarme primero.- Bianchi uso una caja.

* * *

estamos de vuelta en el entrenamiento de Tsuna.

este aun seguía atrapado en la esfera que Hibari lo encerró.

-El oxigeno se esta acabando...- dijo Akeno preocupada.

-Tsuna-kun...- dijo Asia totalmente preocupada.

**-ah...ah...ah...ah... **-Eran los jadeos de Tsuna. _**-No puedo soportar mas esto... el próximo golpe sera el ultimo. después de eso, voy a ahogarme o saldré... concentrare...Mi mayor llama en un solo punto!.-**_ pensó Tsuna.

**-¡AAAAAAH!:- **

-Tsuna-ni... no te rindas...- dijo Fuuta alado de Asia.

-esta...lloviendo...?- pregunto Rías, mirando el techo.

* * *

-haa...ha... ¿Ken...?, ¿Chikusa...?.-

De quien es la voz que hace eco en ese conocido y deteriorado edificio¡ , en donde se libero la batalla de Mukuro y Tsuna?.

* * *

La desesperación tiene exhausto su espíritu, y ha agotado su cuerpo en vano.

Tsuna estaba arrodillado.

_**-Esto no es bueno... no esta funcionando... aunque... una pequeña parte de la pared blindada se ha derretido un poco... justo en la llama del anillo que toco... tal vez ese sea su punto débil... una llama de mayor pureza...- **_pensó el castaño. **_-Pero, ¿Como podre crear una llama de mayor pureza que sea tan grande... como para lograr ser capaz de romper la esfera?.-_**

* * *

-Ya casi es la hora... el anillo pondrá a prueba la determinación de Tsuna, en el momento que su muerte se acerque...-

-Hey, pequeñín, ¿hacia donde vas?.- pregunto Yamamoto.

-Tengo que ir al baño.-

* * *

**-Kuh...-** Tsuna se estaba por desmayar. -**No puedo... morir aqui... no en este... lugar...- **

esas palabras llegaron en los oídos de todos las personas que estaban en ese lugar.

_**-Mi determinación no es suficiente?... que debo hacer?.-**_ pensó Tsuna.

* * *

-Tsuna-kun...- dijo Issei preocupado.

-Vamos... tu puedes...- dijo Rías, apretando sus manos.

-Uh.- Todos escucharon el como Tsuna cayo al suelo.

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Issei corriendo hacia donde estaba la esfera.

-Tsuna-san!.- grito Asia.

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Rías, ignorando la nueva persona que llego.

* * *

_-...¿Que mas... ¿ Que mas puedo hacer...?.- _fueron los pensamientos del castaño. _-...Que...?.- _

el anillo empezó a brillar.

este envió una gran luz en la frente de Tsuna.

**-Matalo!.-**

-¡Por favor!, dame una oportunidad!, si muero aqui... mi esposa y mi hijo...!.-

**-Fue una orden!.-**

-Guaah!.-

_-¡¿Que... ¿Que es esto?.- pensó Tsuna. -Se transmitió directamente en mi cabeza...-_

**-Venganza.-**

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!.-

**-Emboscadas.-**

**-Exterminar.-**

sucesor acontecimientos veía Tsuna con sus ojos.

mutilaciones

suicidios

asesinatos

familias asesinadas en un solo instante.

decapitación.

tortura.

_-¡¿Que...?!, ¡¿Que es esto?!.- _pensó Tsuna.

**-Esos son los antiguos pecados... De los Vongola.**

dijo una voz detrás de Tsuna.

**-Asesinatos, Venganza, Traición, una insaciable sed de poder... esta es la historia manchada de sangre de la mafia Vongola.-**

**-Tu, poseedor del Anillo Vongola del cielo. ¿Realmente tienes la resolución...?.-**

-...Eh?!.- grito Tsuna.

**-La resolución para heredar estos antiguos pecados.-**

-¡POR FAVOR!, ¡AYUDANOS!.-

-¡GYAAAAAAH!-

-Tan despiadado.-

-¡DEVUELMEME A MI HIJO!.-

-MI OJO!, MI OJO!

-NO LO HAGAS!, POR FAVOR!, DEJALA LIBRE!.-

-MAMA!.-

-detén... Dentenlo...- dijo Tsuna con muchas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. -DETENLO!.-

* * *

-hm.- Hibari sonrió.

_-Sawada...- _pensó Lal Mirch preocupada.

-El oxigeno casi se termina, tanto su estado mental como físico están alcanzando niveles críticos...- dijo Kusakabe.

-¡Esto no lograra nada!, ¡Va a morir en vano!.- grito Lal. - ¡Deten este entrenamiento de una vez!.-

-Fuiste tu, ¿No es así?.- pregunto Hibari. - Tu le dijiste a Sawada Tsunayoshi que luchara con el anillo en su dedo.-

-...!-

-Esa orden fue correcta, pero, quieras o no, para que el se convierta el Sawada Tsunayoshi que esperas que sea... debe ser evaluado bajo condiciones extremas.-

-Pero que tontería!.- grito Issei, golpeando la esfera con su Sacred Gear.

-En la Historia de los Vongola, no ha habido nadie tan joven en enfrentarse al juicio, creo.- dijo Hibari.

-Estas en lo correcto.- dijo un bebe.

-Reborn!.- dijo Lal.- Vamos, dile que se detenga!.-

-no.- contesto seriamente el bebe.

-¡¿Que esperas conseguir haciendo algo así?!.- pregunto Lal. -¡¿Acaso están tratando de cambiar la personalidad de Sawada?!.-

* * *

-¡DETÉNGANSE!, DETÉNGANSE AHORA!, ¡POR FAVOR!, PAREN!.- Fueron los gritos de Tsuna mientras lloraba y agarraba su cabeza.

**-No desvíes la mirada, este es el destino del sucesor de la familia Vongola.-**

dijo el hombre con llamas cubriendo su rostro.

**-Este es el ****propósito**** de la vida que te fue entregada.-**

-¡ME NIEGO!.- grito Tsuna. -¡NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER ESE TIPO DE COSAS!.- 

* * *

-Vamos!, sáquenlo ahora!.- grito Rías.

* * *

**-ese es el precio que debemos pagar por el poder que tanto deseamos.-** dijo uno de las 9 siluetas que rodeaban a Tsuna.

**-Si es un gran poder lo que deseas, ****también**** debes tener la ****resolución**** para heredar nuestra gran historia.-**

-Me niego... - Tsuna estaba jadeando. - Pense que podría hacer lo que fuera por conseguir le poder para proteger a todos... pero esto... ¡NO NECESITO... NO NECESITO ESTA CLASE DE PODER!.- 

**-...!-**

**-¡¿Que?!-**

-Si lo que desean es que herede tan grandes errores... entonces, yo... ENTONCES YO...¡ACABARE CON LA FAMILIA VONGOLA!.-

* * *

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Rías.

-Hm.- Reborn sonrió.

* * *

-uh...- dijo Tsuna, cansado totalmente. _-¿que es lo que he dicho?.- _pensó este. _-todos... por favor... perdónenme...-_

este antes de que toque el suelo, alguien lo agarro.

-...eh... No...Noveno!.- dijo con dificultad Tsuna.

todo se había iluminado.

las personas que tenían llamas en su cara cubriendo su identidad, se había ido.

cuatro estaban en un lado y cuatro estaban en otro lado, haciendo una especie de camino de personas.

en el medio de ellos.

estaba el escudo de los Vongola.

Tsuna estaba en un lado del pasillo de personas, y en el otro, se encontraba alguien sentado, quien aun tenia llamas cubriendo su cara.

Todos ellos eran los jefes de las anteriores generación de los Vongola.

**-Tu determinación... ha sido irrefutable mente aceptada.- **dijo la persona que estaba sentada, con la llama que cubría su cara, desapareciendo.

este hombre era un adulto con cabello adulto, con la llama en su frente.

era un Tsuna adulto pero rubio.

su guante negro tenia el una I de primero.

-¿Que es esto...- dijo Tsuna sin entender. - Es un sueño... una ilusión?

**-Nuestra hora fue grabada en el anillo.-**

-¿hora...tiempo?.-

**-El prosperar o el perecer depende de ti ahora.- **dijo el rubio. **-Vongola Décimo.-**

-eh?.-

**-...Te he estado esperando.. ahora... es tu turno de heredar... la prueba de los Vongola.-**

Todos las personas que rodeaban a Tsuna, se convirtieron en llamas

debajo de Tsuna, estaba el escudo de la Familia Vongola.

* * *

-M-MIREN!.- grito Issei.

-¡¿Que fue eso?!.- grito Lal sorprendida.- ¡¿Que esta pasando?!.-

una gran luz salio de aberturas de la esfera con pinchos.

-Kyou-san, ¿Que es esto?.-

-El globo de espinas... ha sido roto.- contesto Hibari.

y tal como el dijo.

el globo exploto.

una gran cantidad de humo salio de donde estaba la esfera.

-Tsuna...kun?.- pregunto Rías.

**-...-**

Tsuna, con mover su mano a un lado a una rápida velocidad, hizo que todo el humo se disipara.

todos vieron la apariencia de los nuevos guantes de Tsuna.

X-Gloves Versión Vongola Ring.

-¡Wah!.- grito Asia, sorprendida.

-Hmn.- dijo Hibari.

Los guantes de Tsuna, ya no tenían una X , sino que, tenia una gema de color azul, dentro tenia el escudo de la Vongola.

¡El desafió máximo que llevo a Tsuna a las puertas de la muerte ha provocado una evolucion tanto en el y en los X-Gloves!.-

-¡Eso es...!- dijo Lal.

-Paso.- dijo Reborn.

_-Es esto..., esto es lo que buscaba...- _pensó Lal. _-El Sawada de esta era usaba el anillo en su dedo, pero el lo guardaba en la parte de atrás de su mano para desatar su poder...- _

-No esperaba esto como resultado de la prueba.- dijo Lal.

-Yo no estaba 100% seguro. para ser sincero, no pude pensar en ninguna forma de que Tsuna se hiciese fuerte rápidamente, que no fuese la prueba tradicional.- Dijo Reborn. - ...Tsuna. Muy impresionante.-

-T-Te ves genial!.- grito Issei.

**-...- **Tsuna miro sus nuevos guantes, este al apretarlo, encendió una llama totalmente nueva.

una mas pura que las que el ya tenia.

una mas naranjas oscuras.

-wao.- dijo Hibari.

-Mira Lambo. ¡Mira la hermosa llama de Tsuna-nii!.- dijo Fuuta.- Una llama de alta pureza, con muy poca contaminación, tiene un color así de claro. Si es el cielo, es naranja, el sol es amarillo, la lluvia es azul, el rayo es verde, la tormenta es roja, la nube es violeta, y la niebla es índigo. Ademas se dice que mientras mas pureza tiene la llama, mejor puede usar las características de su atributo.-

_**-...Esta llama... es tan misteriosa... puedo confiar completamente en ella... pero se siente como si estuviese desbordando de lo profundo de mi corazón...-**_

-Al fin comienzas a parecerte al tu que conozco.- dijo Hibari.

**-...-**

-El tu que me emociona de la misma manera que el bebe lo hace...- Hibari saco una caja. -De ahora en adelante puedo hacer lo que quiera, verdad?, bebe.-

-Si... es lo que prometí.- dijo Reborn.

-Entonces...- de la caja, salieron unas tonfas. - Comencemos.- las tonfas expulsaron grandes llamas violetas.

**-guh...-**

-¡eee!.- Fuuta le costaba abrir los ojos por el viento que expulsaba.

-¿Q-Que..?.- pregunto Lal. _-Las llamas... no, ¡Su instinto asesino!, ¡Lo mantuvo bajo control hasta ahora...!, ...Así que este es Hibari Kyouya...-_

-No hay reglas en esta pelea.- comento Hibari a Tsuna.- La única alternativa que tienes es de derrotarme... o morir.-

**-Te voy a vencer.-**

-Ven, y hazlo.- Hibari sonrió.

Tsuna se puso en posición para dirigirse volando hacia Hibari.

pero.

-¡Desapareció!.- grito Issei.

Hibari reaccionando rápido, con un salto, esquivo la embestida de Tsuna.

**-!, Kuu!.-** Tsuna cuando vio que estaba por chocar contra la pared, este se dio la vuelta para aterrizar con sus pies, pero en la pared, se formo un gigantesco cráter. **-Uh...- **A Tsuna le cuesta controlarlo.

Tsuna nuevamente se dirige volando hacia Hibari.

**-¡Guh!.-**

-¡¿Que es esa llama?!.- grito Lal.

cuando Tsuna estuvo por llegar hacia donde estaba Hibari.

Tsuna recibió un golpe por una tonfa en su estomago, por parte de Hibari.

**-¡Gwaaah!.- **Tsuna escupió sangre.

Tsuna fue enviado al aire.

_**-Ese golpe... fue...- **_pensó Tsuna.

la fuerza de Hibari era mucho mas que la de Kokabiel.

-Oye, aun estas conmigo.- dijo Hibari, quien estaba detrás de Tsuna en el aire.

_**-Las llamas son muy débiles... me van a matar...- **_pensó Tsuna. **-Ku!.- **Antes de que Hibari lo golpeé, Tsuna se propulso con sus nuevas llamas. **-¡¿Qu-?!.-**

Pero choco contra el suelo.

-¡¿Eh?!.- grito Fuuta.

-¡¿Se... auto destruyo?.- pregunto Lal.

en el suelo había un gran cráter formado por el mismo Tsuna.

**-Aah...Uuu...-**

-¿Que intentas hacer?.- pregunto Hibari, quien estaba en frente de el.

_-¡¿Por que?!, se dice que la pureza de la llama del cielo es la que mas aumenta entre los siete atributos, así que su propulsión incrementa rápidamente... que estas haciendo, ¿Sawada?.- _pensó Lal.

-Parece que la versión del anillo Vongola tiene la característica de un punto máximo.- dijo Reborn.

-Un punto máximo?.- pregunto Lal.

-Por la cara de Tsuna, no creo que la llama actúa como el lo esperaba.-

-...cierto, Sawada se esta moviendo torpemente...- dijo Lal. -¿No podría ser porque fue absorbido por el poder de la llama?.-

-Souna, que tal, si fuese así, podría luchar sin el limite de poder que el puede controlar. pero ahora ni si quiera puede hacer eso.- dijo Reborn.- Probablemente es porque en los X-Gloves de Tsuna, el aumento era directamente proporcional. Comparado a eso, la característica especial de la versión anillo Vongola, es que hay un punto en que aumenta mucho su poder: no pudo soportar un cambio tan repentino, así que fue impulsado hacia atrás.-

-...Comprendo.- dijo Lal

-La nueva arma que los ancestros le dieron a Tsuna, es un caballo impredecible.-

-¡¿Por que dices eso tan contento?!.- pregunto molesta Lal. - No es algo que pueda usar aun, no sin mucha practica.-

-si, aun tiene que captar el sentimiento de la distancia y el tiempo.-

_**-Estos guantes... consumen mi resistencia mucho mas de lo que imagine...- **_pensó Tsuna seriamente. _**-Ademas, el no es un oponente con el que pueda luchar... si no puedo mantener mis llamas bajo control... mierda... la magia que tenia el anillo de Lancia me estaría sirviendo mucho... pero lo gaste todo... si Issei-san me transfiriera su poder... seria mas fácil... pero, Hibari nunca me dejara acercarme a el... que debo hacer?.-**_

-Oye tu, recuerdas lo que te dije?.- pregunto Hibari.

**-... que debo vencerte, no?.-**

-Hibari mostró nuevamente sus tonfas.

_**-No me gusta mucho ese método... pero es mi única oportunidad para sobrevivir.- **_pensó el castaño. **_-Es ahora o nunca...- _**

Tsuna con sus nuevas llamas, se dirigió hacia Hibari.

_-Va a acabar la batalla en un solo golpe!, pero para acercarse lo suficiente para atacar alguien como Hibari... - _pensó Lal. -No lo lograras! ¡Vas a ser presa de su contraataque!.-

y justo como dijo Lal, Tsuna fue golpeado por Hibari, y fue mandado a romper el suelo, haciendo una gran grieta.

-Tsuna-nii!.- grito Fuuta.

-... me decepcionas.- dijo Hibari. - No tengo interés en débiles herbívoros. Ni si quiera tengo ganas de encargarme de ti.- Hibari se dio la vuelta. - Usare la caja... hm?.-

**-aah...ah... por favor, funciona.- **

-¡Esa es...- grito Asia.

-La caja de Hibari!.- grito Fuuta.

-¡Cuando lo golpeo se lo saco!.- grito Akeno.

una bola como la que Hibari lanzo al principio, salio de la caja.

la diferencia, es que ese ataque ahora esta rodeada de llamas del cielo, y es mucha mas rápida.

El erizo lanzado por Tsuna ha cambiado y ahora ataca a su antiguo dueño, Hibari..!.-

_-Eso es, Sawada Tsunayoshi... Después de todo, eres una presa interesante.- _Hibari rápidamente, de su ropa, se puso otro anillo, y al instante, utilizo otra caja.

-¡Es el mismo erizo!.- grito Fuuta.

-¡Traía otra caja consigo!.- grito Lal.

ambos ataque estaban chocando, viendo quien sera el vencedor.

-he cambiado de parecer.- dijo Hibari.- Quiero que te vuelvas mas fuerte para luchar contra ti, hasta entonces, seguiré por aquí un tiempo mas.- dijo sonriendo.

**-...!-**

-Cambiando de tema... ¿Ustedes saben... de donde vienen las cajas?.-

* * *

-¡Debes de estar Bromeando!.- grito Gokudera, escapando por los pasillos de la base de llamas rojas. -¡¿Que demonios es esto?!.-

pero en frente suyo, apareció un escorpión rodeado en llamas Rojas.

-¡Maldición!.- grito Gokudera deteniendo su paso.- ¡Hay otra de esas cosas aquí!-

el escorpión, con su cola, apunto a Gokudera.

_-¡Viene hacia mi!.- _pensó Gokudera, para que rápidamente, de un salto, esquive otro ataque de llamas rojas.

CLICK.

Gokudera uso su caja arma, y con su lanzallamas en su antebrazo, le disparo al escorpión

-..._¡¿No funciono?!.- _pensó Gokudera. -pero que es, un escorpión?!.-

-Así es.- dijo Bianchi poniéndose en frente de Gokudera.- estos pequeñines son mis mascotas... No tienes donde ir, hm?.-

-eh... no te hacen nada?.- pregunto Gokudera.

-Scarpione de tempesta... o, para ser sinceros, son artillería móvil con el poder de la llama.- explico la mujer

-¿El poder de la llama...?... espera...¡Existen otras cajas para animales...!- Gokudera recordó los zorros de Gamma.-

-Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de las cajas se basan en criaturas vivas. Pero tu no sabes nada acerca del origen de las cajas, ¿me equivoco?.-

-...-

-Escucha bien, ¿ok?. Estas cosas, a las que llamamos cajas, se originaron a partir de la idea de crear armas basadas en las formas de vida que se encuentran en la naturaleza. De eso y de un set olvidado, de 343 volúmenes acerca del proyecto de un biólogo del siglo 4, conocido como, Geppetto Lorenzini.- explico Bianchi.- Pero, los diseños del proyecto estaban "sobrecargados de tecnología", eso significa que era "imposible construir ese tipo de cosas con la tecnología de aquella época. Luego de que se le considerara como una teoría sin fundamentos, ningún otro científico quiso colaborar con Geppeto en sus investigaciones. Después de su muerte, los diseños fueron considerados como basura, y la sociedad secreta a la que pertenecía, los dejo en un almacén abandonado, en donde permanecieron oculto durante siglos. Hasta que aquellos bosquejos fueron descubiertos por tres inventores.-

-Tres inventores...?.-

-Innocenti, Koenig y Verde.- contesto Bianchi.- Los cuales pertenecían a dicha sociedad secreta. Los tres científicos descubrieron que las llamas emitidas de los anillos que se heredan de la mafia, eran la fuente de poder optima para las cajas, eso soluciono muchos de los problemas técnicos contra los que se enfrentaban, y se las arreglaron para construir un prototipo en tan solo cinco años. Ademas de las 343 cajas originales, que se basaban en criaturas vivas, investigaron y lograron desarrollar un nuevo tipo de cajas. Por ejemplo, la caja de almacenaje, o las cajas que contienen herramientas o armas, fueron creadas por ellos. Fue un error, pero hasta hace poco, comenzaron a venderle a la mafia, muchas de esas cajas y a bajos precios, pensando solo en como recaudar dinero para sus propias investigaciones. Como sea, dos de esos tres científicos están muertos.-

* * *

-...Después de eso, Koenig, el único con vida, se escondió bajo tierra.- Dijo Lal, quien también estaba explicando la historia de las cajas. - Se dice que continua con la construcción de cajas, y que ahora las comercializa como un traficante de armas... Eso es todo lo que se acerca de las cajas, gracias, a lo que según yo, es la información mas confiable que he recibido.-

-No esta mal.- dijo Kusakabe.

-Estas en lo correcto.- dijo Hibari.- Pero si te pones a pensar cual fue la verdadera razón para la cual se inventaron las cajas, Nadie puede darte una repuesta substancial. El verdadero arquitecto que hizo las cajas lo que son ahora... no fue ni Geppetto, o algún otro científico de re-nombre.-

**-...-**

-Fue solo simple coincidencia.-

-..En otras palabras... De algún modo u otro... ¿Se logro crear las cajas?.- pregunto Fuuta, sorprendido.

-Exactamente.- dijo Kusakabe.- Muchos de los descubrimientos e invenciones de nuestro mundo, fueron causados por coincidencias que pasaban alrededor de los inventores, lo que los llevaba a un momento de iluminación interna. Por ejemplo, la manzana que llevo al descubrimiento de Newton sobre la ley universal de gravedad. O el descubrimiento de la dinamita, realizado por Nobel, tan solo fue a causa de que una de sus muestras, de lado fue empapada con nitroglicerina. Por supuesto, estos milagros no ocurren solo por coincidencias, la persona que las aprecia debe tener tanto la aptitud como el conocimiento para entenderlas. Pero incluso tales coincidencias no ocurren tan fácilmente.-

-Pero, todo lo relacionado con el desarrollo de las cajas, envuelve una serie de coincidencias, ocurriendo con la mas inusual frecuencia.-comento Hibari.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso...?.- pregunto Rías.

-Eso es lo que estamos investigando.- contesto Kusakabe.

-Mientras mas averiguamos, mas son los misterios.- comento el guardián de la nube.- Sawada Tsunayoshi, vendré nuevamente mañana para divertirme un poco mas.-

**-uuh!.-**

-Recuerda esto. La llama del cielo puede abrir las cajas de cualquier otro atributo, pero jamas podrá extraer todo el poder de las cajas de ellas.-

dicho y hecho, el ataque que envió Hibari, le gano al de Tsuna.

-¡El erizo que lanzo Tsuna-san esta siendo encerrada!.- grito Asia.

-No estés desilusionado. al parecer las cajas diseñadas especialmente para el atributo cielo existen.- dijo Hibari dirigiéndose al ascensor.- ¡Tetsu!.-

-Alla voy!.- Kusakabe siguió a Hibari.

-Ah!, ¿Has visto a pequeñín?.- Yamamoto quien recién llegaba, se encontró de frente a Hibari.-

-Yamamoto Takeshi... quien sabe?.- respondió Hibari.

-¡Allí esta!.- dijo Kiba.

-Hey!, pequeñin!.-

-Disculpa por haberte hecho esperar.- dijo Reborn saltando al hombro de Yamamoto.

-Oh!, Tsuna esta bien también!.- dijo Yamamoto.- Gracias a dios!.-

-Bueno, es hora de retomar su entrenamiento.- dijo Reborn a ambos espadachines.

-Si.- dijo Kiba.

-Kiba, vendrá alguien quien me ayudara también a entrenarte.- dijo Reborn.

-Sawada, no tienes el lujo de tomar un descanso.- dijo Lal, acercándose al cuerpo de un castaño que estaba en el medio de un gran cráter.

Tsuna ya había desactivado su modo Hyper.

-Debes acostumbrarte a usar la Versión Anillo Vongola inmediatamente, de otra forma, cuando enfrentes a Hibari nuevamente...!-

Tsuna no respondía, solamente estaba en el suelo exhausto.

-...Que haré con este tipo.- Lal suspiro.- Bueno, después de todo lo que paso... no puedo culparte.-

-Impresionante!, Lal Mirch tiene corazón!.- dijo Issei.

-¡¿Acaso crees que diría algo como eso?!.- Lal agarro la ropa de Tsuna.

-¡¿eh?!.- Tsuna abrió un poco sus ojos.

-¡Si continuas así, jamas seras capaz de hacer algo como invadir a los Millefiore o asesinar a Irie Shouichi!- gritaba Lal, mientras abofeteaba a Tsuna.

-¡Ububububub!.-

-¡Despierta!.-

-Retiro lo dicho.- dijo Issei.

* * *

en una especie de desierto, estaba un chico en medio de este.

el viento era demasiado.

era casi imposible ver a través de ella.

-¡Maldición!, no puedo ver absolutamente nada.- dijo Gokudera.- ¡¿Que demonios es esto?!.-

-Es una habitación hecha especialmente por tu futuro yo. - Respondió Bianchi, quien estaba en una habitación aparte, observando a Gokudera.- La habitación "Tormenta."-

-¡¿Yo la cree?!.-

-Es la simulación de una tormenta del desierto, viene incluso con arenas movedizas y poca visión. No eres el único en la habitación, ten en cuenta que estas con veinte de mis escorpiones.-

-¡¿Que?!.-

-Para superar esta prueba, debes eliminar a los veinte escorpiones en tan solo un minuto.-

-¡¿Que es lo que dijiste?!, ¡¿Para que eso funcione debo eliminar uno cada tres segundos?!.- pregunto Gokudera.- ¡No seas ridícula!, ¡En primer lugar, por que yo-!-

-Esta bien si me odias.- dijo seriamente Bianchi. - Es lo que se esperaba, ¿hm?, yo no soy igual a ti. Después de todo soy la hija de nuestro padre y su esposa legal.-

-...Tu!.- grito enojado Gokudera.

-Comencemos. Tenemos mucha suerte de que Hayato de esta era dejara la mayor parte del sistema C.A.I aquí.- dijo Bianchi apretando unos botones. -Ademas, aquí va algo que recientemente le puse mis manos encima. Tómalo.-

Del cielo , callo una mochila que al parecer estaba llena de cosas.

-Como se trata de ti, no debes tener problemas al entender lo que tu Futuro yo estaba pensando.- dijo Bianchi.- Así que, comienza a pensar.-

-...Estas..!... ¡Estas cosas..:!-

Incontables cajas estaban en la mochila.

que intenciones se esconden tras esto?.

* * *

-En este momento, me parece algo difícil de creer.-

-Pero, de acuerdo al reporte del escuadrón Aphelandra, hay un gran porcentaje de credibilidad...-

-En primer lugar, no podría convocar una reunión con los 17 lideres de los escuadrones si esto fuese mentira, o me equivoco?.-

admirando las mas puras flores viene la fragancia de un plan...

-Pero... es solo...-

-Esto suena completamente fuera de lo común... La Familia Vongola del pasado...-

el tiempo... era a treces de un viaje en vinieron desde el pasado a esta...

¡¿Sus planes son revelados en esta discusión?!. lo mas astutos ejecutivos se han reunido en esta conferencia!.

-Bueno, esto es posible gracias al trabajo duro de Shou-chan.- dijo Byakuran- Ha gastado una enorme cantidad de tiempo investigando la Bazooka de los 10 años-

-¡¿La Bazooka de los 10 años?!.-

-Te refieres a la Bazooka de los diez años, que ha pasado de generación en generación dentro de la familia Bovino?!.-

-¡Imposible!, ¡Esa es absolutamente un arma legendaria!.-

-Si ese es el caso, ¿Piensas que las balas de la ultima voluntad de Vongola también son una simple leyenda?.- pregunto Byakuran.- las cajas, Demonios, Ángeles, magos, vampiros ¿ No era hasta hace poco simple fantasía y cuentos de hadas?-

-...-

-Pero si aceptamos esto como verdadero... aun así hay otro punto que encuentro difícil de comprender.-dijo un hombre. - ¿Por que nuestro líder compartió un problema tan importante solo con un pelotón, específicamente los del pelotón blanco?.-

-¿Acaso no es obvio mirando la situación actual?- pregunto Byakuran.- Si les hubiera hablado de algo como los viajes por el tiempo, ¿Podrían todos ustedes haberme creído?.-

-...-

-...-

-Simplemente pensé que podría decírselos a todos, solo cuando fuera capaz de probar un hecho establecido.- dijo Byakuran seriamente. - Realmente lo hice, Uni.-

Byakuran miro a una chica de 25 años que se sentaba en frente de el, el otro lado de la mesa larga.

esta llevaba un extraño sombrero blanco con negro.

tenia una especie de tatuaje en su mejilla izquierda.

tenia unos ojos azules puros al igual que su cabello.

-Aun hay cosas que no entendemos.- dijo otro sujeto.- ¿Por que ese tipo de tecnología esta en manos de los Vongola...?, y ellos son aquellos a los que estamos eliminando...-

-¿Acaso matarlos una vez no fue suficiente para usted?, ¿Jefe?.-

-Ustedes simplemente no lo entienden, no es así?.- dijo un sujeto con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?!.-

-El objetivo de nuestros planes no son esos patitos jóvenes de la Familia Vongola. Sino mas bien, son las cebollas verdes que cargan consigo.-

-¡¿Cebollas verdes...?!.-

-Los anillos, Los anillos.- dijo el sujeto sonriendo.- Los anillos Vongola.-

-!.-

-Los...-

-¡¿Los anillos Vongola?!-

-Tan astuto como siempre, Glo-kun.- dijo Byakuran.

-Los anillos que sobrepasan a los de clase A...-

-¡No, esto no esta bien!, ¡Si te refieres a los anillos Vongola!.-

-Po-Podria ser que el jefe este tras...-

-Parece que ahora entienden.- dijo Byakuran. -Así es... la llave al poder supremo. el TRE-NI-SETTE.-

* * *

-Gwwaaaah!.- un rubio fue mandado a barrer el suelo.

-Vamos, tu yo de esta era puede aguantar mucho mas tiempo que tu.- dijo una voz.

-Son diez años de diferencia!.- grito Kiba.- Que seas 10 años mayor que yo, significa que obviamente eres superior a mi!, Xenovia!.-

-Lo se, y eso debemos de cambiar.- dijo la chica.

esta estaba usando Durandal en su mano.

ese era por el lado de Kiba.

pero por el lado de Yamamoto.

-Hmn!-

La espada de Yamamoto fue envuelto en llamas azules.

-Ok, eso fue bueno.- dijo Reborn. - Como se esperaba, aprendes rápido, Yamamoto.-

-Fuuu...- dijo Yamamoto.

-En ese caso...¿Que tal esto?.- Reborn rápidamente empieza a disparar a Yamamoto.

este pudo reaccionar a tiempo... pero su cuerpo no.

-Ahhh... No...- dijo Yamamoto sudando.- ¡Hey...!, Volvió a ser una espada de madera...-

-Tu estilo Shigure Souen combinado con las llamas, esta muy lejos de ser satisfactorio.- dijo Reborn.- Si esas no fuesen balas de pintura, habrías muerto al instante.-

-Jajaja... seguramente...-

-Escucha, Yamamoto.- llamo el bebe.- Te gusta el Béisbol?.-

-¿Eh?, Claro que si, Yo amo el Béisbol.-

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta la mafia?.-

-¿huh?, ¿Te refieres a la mafia del juego de rol?.-

_-Este niño aun cree que es una mafia de juego de rol...- _pensó Reborn suspirando.- Bueno, si, eso. Esa cosa de los Vongola en la que están Tsuna y Gokudera.-

-Jajajajaja!, Bueno, ¡Eso es realmente entretenido!, me gustaría que Mukuro e Hibari estuvieran de nuevo en nuestro equipo.-

-No olvides esa sonrisa.-

-¿Hm?.-

-Luego de que el entrenamiento termine, espero que seas capaz de sonreír así nuevamente.- Dijo Reborn sonriendo.- Como dije antes, Te contare mi secreto.-

-Interesante!, Genial!, definitivamente lo haré!.-

* * *

-Uni debe estar enojada, después de todo...- pensó Byakuran, sentado en un sillón.

-Discúlpeme.- dijo alguien entrando a la habitación.

-Oh, eres tu Leo-kun, ¿En donde haz estado?.- pregunto Byakuran.- Esperaba que estuvieras con nosotros en la reunión de capitanes.-

-¡Qu...! No...yo soy un miembro de bajo rango.- dijo nervioso el chico.- Recién recibimos una transmisión de emergencia del 11 escuadrón "viola". Nos reportaron que cuatro de sus miembros de rango B y superior, fueron asesinados por grupos desconocidos. Fueron asesinados bajo circunstancias imposibles, así que una investigación inmediata ha sido preparada.-

-Entonces, ha llegado el momento en que esos topos se muestren.- dijo Byakuran sonriendo.

-¿Topos?-

-¿Acaso no has escuchado de ellos?, El escuadrón asesino de los Vongola, Varia.-

-¡¿Esos Varia?!.-

-Si, no hay error con esto... Bueno, es un alivio, no?.-

-¿huh?.-

-Estaba muy atareado con esto. ¿Cual escuadrón debería enviar como refuerzo para la búsqueda de los anillos Vongola a Japón?, ¿El octavo o el onceavo?. ¿Cual enviaras tu, Leo-kun?.-

-¡¿Yo?!... ¿Me estas preguntando a mi...?... Aunque de elegir se tratara, para el onceavo escuadrón seria imposible ser despachado inmediatamente, no luego del ataque de Varia.-

-Lo que significa... ¿Puedes enviarle un mensaje al octavo escuadrón "Glicine" para que vengan a Japón?.-

-¡Si!, Señor!.- respondió el chico.- Entonces le informare al Sr-Irie Shouichi que esta en japon.-

-No, es mejor no decirle nada de esto a Shou-chan, no por ahora. Ya que el capitán del octavo escuadrón, es el tipo de persona a la que Shou-chan odia.- dijo Byakuran.- Esas que son tan despreciables, y aun así muy poderosas. El tipo de personas como Glo Xinia.-

* * *

-...Durante el juicio... realmente ocurrió...-

Tsuna estaba en frente del espejo del baño.

-Las generaciones anteriores de lideres... el primer Vongola... pero, ahora que lo pienso. Todos ellos ya están muertos, o no?... ¡Ah!.-

_-Ya están muertos... _-Penso Tsuna. -Podria ser que... el noveno líder también...-

-¡TSUNA!; EL PAJARO!.-

-eh?.. ¡MOGF!.- un pajaron golpeo por completo la cabeza del castaño.

-Disculpa!, ¡Aun no puedo controlarlos!.- grito la persona, este estaba persiguiendo al pajaro.

-Ya-Yamamoto!.-

-¡Realmente lo siento!, ¡Te recompensare mas tarde!.-

-Espera... ¿Por que estas corriendo por el pasillo..?.-

-Solo es un trote suave.-

-¡GWAAH!-

Alguien aplasto nuevamente al castaño.

-Mientras la golondrina de las cajas este volando, debe llevar pesas de 5 kilos y correr 42 kilometros.-

-¡¿Que?!, ¡Reborn!, Dijiste 42 Kilómetros?!.- grito el castaño.- ¡Ademas!, ¡¿Porque llevas ese disfraz?!.-

-es un traje especial que Giannini hizo para mi. Pronto el oxigeno del pasillo se hará menor, por lo que se volverá un poco mas sofocante.- contesto Reborn mientras perseguía a Yamamoto.

-Ese Reborn... uh?.- una hoja cayo en las manos de Tsuna.

-Estilo liviano de la señorita entrenadora 3

Ejercicios de calentamiento 3:

-Corrida Ligera 3

42 Km 

Flexiones livianas 3:

100 x 100

Sentadillas 3:

100 x 100

-¡Que!, ¡¿Llamas a esto calentamiento?!.- pregunto Tsuna mientras lo leía.- ¡Esto no es en lo absoluto algo ligero!, Su entrenamiento es como esos Hiper entrenamientos espartanos!.-

-No podremos perder contra ellos.- dijo una voz detrás de el, sacando le la Hoja. - Aparte de tu entrenamiento con Hibari, Tu y yo trabajaremos en mejorar la versión A.V-

-eh... tu...y yo?.-

-¡NO ME SALGAS CON "EH"! MUÉSTRAME TU ULTIMA VOLUNTAD!, ¡NECESITAS DOMINAR UNA ESTRATEGIA PARA TU NUEVA TÉCNICA ASESINA DE TU VERSIÓN A.V!.-

¡QUE NO ERA QUE YA NO ME QUERÍAS ENTRENAR?!, LAL?!, Y PORQUE ESTAS ARDIENDO EN LLAMAS?!.-

* * *

Q-Que clase de entrenamiento tendremos... Lal-sensei?.- pregunto un castaño pervertido.

en la sala de entrenamiento.

se encontraban Rías, Akeno, Asia, Issei, Koneko y Tsuna.

en frente de ellos estaban Lal e Hibari.

-Hoy recién acaba de llegar algunas personas que ustedes conocen muy bien.- dijo Hibari mirando a los demonios.- Ellos se ocuparan de entrenarles el mejor uso de su Magia.-

-O-Osea que Lal-sensei ya nos entrenara...?.- pregunto Issei, con esperanzas en su cara.

-Oye, que tengas nuevas personas que los entrene, no significa que no los entrenare yo.- dijo Lal mirando a Issei.- Y tu, pedazo de pervertido, te daré una prueba especial para ti.-

-E-Especial..?, y por que pervertido?!.- grito el castaño.

-Cuando fui a buscarte en tu habitación, encontré revistas eróticas debajo de tu cama.- comento Lal.

-Q-Que?!.- grito Issei sorprendido.

-incluso haces eso en el futuro... Nunca cambiaras... Issei-san...- dijo Tsuna decepcionado.

-E-Espera!, e-esas revistas no son mías!, literalmente nunca salí de este lugar después de lo de Kyoko y Gamma!- grito Issei nervioso. - Eso no es mio!-

-de todas maneras, tendrás ese entrenamiento.- dijo Lal.

-Quien sera el que nos entrenara?.- pregunto Asia.

-Nosotros seremos quien los entrenara.- dijo una voz femenina, proveniente del ascensor.

tres personas salieron de las puertas del ascensor.

estos llevaban trajes negros con la camisa de diferentes colores.

-Lamento la espera, Lal Mirch.- dijo la que aparentemente era la líder del grupo.

-No te preocupes, solamente con que llegues antes de que se acabe el entrenamiento basta, Souna Sitri-

-S-Souna?!.- grito Rías sorprendida.

-Esa es la ex-presidenta del consejo estudiantil del futuro?!.- pregunto Issei sorprendido.

Souna tiene el cabello negro algo largo.

tiene unos ojos violetas, con un par de gafas de color rojo.

Su ropa se basa en un traje negro, con su camisa de color Violeta.

en su mano derecha llevaba dos anillos, uno parece que es de compromiso y la otra tiene una forma extraña.

-Espero que estés preparado, Issei.- dijo el Rubio quien estaba alado de Souna.

-S-Saji?!.- grito Issei sorprendido.

-Yo seré quien te entrene.- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Saji llevaba un traje negro con su camisa de color amarillo.

la diferencia del Saji del pasado y del futuro es casi nula, su apariencia no cambio mucho.

en su mano derecha llevaba un anillo.

-Yo, me encargare de que usen mejor su Magia, Akeno, Asia.- dijo la tercera persona.

-Tsubaki...- dijo Rías.

La apariencia de la reina de Souna, es de pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda.

ella sigue manteniendo su flequillo abierto.

lleva unas gafas azules (semi-montura con cristales cuadrados).

lleva un traje negro, y su camisa es de color rosada.

-U-Ustedes... que hacen aquí?.- pregunto Tsuna sorprendido.

-Hemos estado de viaje cuando sucedió tu...- dijo Saji. - hemos reunido información mas allá, y, tenemos malas noticias.-

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto Lal.

-...Tsuna-kun, Recuerdas el momento que derrotaste a Kokabiel?.- pregunto Saji.

-Y-Yo?, no lo derrote...- dijo Tsuna.

-El y su guardián de la tormenta fueron enviados en el mismo día sobre lo sucedido con Kokabiel.- dijo Lal.- y que hay de eso?.-

-Kokabiel después de que El dragón blanco se lo llevara, fue congelado... por toda la eternidad.- dijo Souna.- o así debería ser.-

-Q-Que paso?.- pregunto Rías.

-Hace como unos meses, el lugar donde Kokabiel estaba congelado, fue invadida por gente que venían de parte de la Mafia-

-No me digas que...!.- dijo Lal.

-Si, Millefiore libero a Kokabiel de su largo castigo.- dijo Souna seriamente.

-...Esto es malo...- dijo Rías sudando.- algo mas?.-

\- Rossweisse, Le Fay, Ingvild, Ravel Phoenix y mis demás siervos fueron a ver si podían sacar mas información.- dijo Souna.

-La hermana de Raiser?!.- grito Issei.- por que esta ayudando?!.-

-Pasaron algunas cosas, y... verán... eh... ella y Tsuna...- dijo Saji.- Ya lo descubrirán en el futuro.-

-Estamos en el futuro!.- grito Tsuna.

-Dejen de hablar.- dijo Hibari seriamente.- Tsunayoshi, ahora estamos en mas problemas, con ese Kokabiel libre, sera mas difícil de lo que pensamos.-

-Correcto, debemos apresurarnos a que se hagan mas fuertes.- dijo Lal.

-Ni si quiera lo pude derrotar... y el de seguro se esta haciendo mas fuerte...- dijo Tsuna preocupado.-

-...Estas en lo correcto, y mas cuando Raiser es aliado de Millefiore.- dijo Lal.

-¡Como!.- grito Rías sorprendida.

-Pero si es un demonio!, el debería estar en contra con los que tienen de aliado a alguien como Kokabiel!.- dijo Akeno sorprendida.

-...no se sabe que paso, Ravel solamente sabe lo que paso en realidad.- dijo Souna.

-Basta de charla, Issei, Tsuna, enfréntense conmigo.- dijo Saji seriamente.

-C-Como?.- pregunto Issei. - dos contra uno?, no es eso... muy desventajoso para ti?.-

-Crees que un par de niños 10 años inferior a mi podrán ganarme fácilmente?.- pregunto Saji.

-De hecho si.- dijo Hibari poniéndose a su lado.- No me interesa ayudarte, Tsunayoshi es mi objetivo.-

-... oye!, espera tu turno!.- grito Saji.

-Tu, portador del dragón rojo.- dijo Hibari ignorando a Saji.

-S-Si?.-

-Incrementa tu poder lo mas que puedas, y si puedes, compártelo con Tsunayoshi, ustedes ahora en su estado no podrán ganarnos, ni si quiera al demonio que esta a mi lado.-

-O-Oye!.-

-...Tsuna-kun...- dijo Issei.

-Si...?.- pregunto Tsuna nervioso.

-...Necesito que me des tiempo para incrementar mi poder, lo suficiente para que pueda estar a la par de Saji o Hibari, y tranquilo, te pasare un poco de mi poder.-

-...Esta bien...- dijo Tsuna nervioso.

-Ah!, si, Issei, toma esto.- dijo Saji, sacando algo de su bolsillo.- Esto lo necesitaran en todo el tiempo, es una gran herramienta que los ayudara mucho.- Saji le tiro el objeto que tenia en su mano a Issei.

-Oh!.- Issei lo atrapo.- Que es esto...- dijo Issei observando.

-E-Es un anillo!.- dijo Tsuna.

-De que me servirá un anillo?, no tengo llamas de la ultima voluntad.- dijo Issei.

-Al pasar de los años, las facciones al ver el potencial de los anillos Vongola, decidieron copiar su idea y en vez de que se pueda usar llamas, se usara magia.- dijo Souna.- aunque, ya existía un anillo así, pero que solamente almacenaba magia... no se que habrá sido de ese anillo, era de una familia que fue asesinada por un miembro de ella.-

-Anillo que... almacena magia...?... !.- Tsuna se dio cuenta de algo. _-Este anillo... Ella se refiere al anillo que me dio Lancia!.- _

-con ese anillo, puedes promocionarte a cualquier pieza que quieras, sin necesidad de estar en la base enemiga o algo, aunque, eso es temporal.- dijo Saji.

-Temporal?.- pregunto Rías, poniéndose el anillo que le dio Souna, al igual que sus demás piezas a Koneko, Asia y Akeno.

-Depende de lo que puedas soportar.- dijo Saji.- Hasta que no puedas mas, el anillo por así decirlo, desactivara esa pieza hasta que puedas hacerlo de nuevo.-

-...Resumidamente... mi energía es la fuente de poder del anillo...- dijo Issei.

-Bien, Issei, haz lo mismo que haces para promoverte .- dijo Saji.

-...Bien!...- dijo Issei. - Promoción!, Reina!.-

El anillo empezó a brillar de un color rojo, en la gema que estaba en esta, un dibujo de la Reina del ajedrez apareció.

-E-Esta sensación...!- dijo Issei.

-Vamos, incrementa tu poder.- dijo Hibari, sacando sus tonfas encendidas en llamas.

-Bien, Tsuna-kun, prepárate, acuérdate lo que dije.- dijo Issei seriamente. -Boosted Gear!.-

**-Boost!.-**

**-...De acuerdo, trata de no confiarte.- **dijo Tsuna, en su estado del Modo Hyper.

**-Boost!.-**

-Bien... que comience el encuentro!.- grito Saji, corriendo hacia Issei.

**-Boost!.- **

**-No te dejare!.- **Tsuna, volando con sus nuevas llamas, se puso en frente de Saji.

Tsuna rápidamente, intento propinarle una patada en forma de hacha, pero fue esquivado por Saji quien se agacho.

Hibari aprovechando, intento darle un golpe con su tonfa en la cara de Tsuna.

Tsuna previendo esto, agarro la tonfa de Hibari que lo iba a golpear en la cara, y con su otra mano, agarro el cabello de Saji.

-¡AY!.- grito Saji al sentir el agarre de su cabello.

**-Boost!.-**

-hmn.- Hibari, con su otra tonfa, intento nuevamente golpear al castaño.

pero Tsuna, usando la cara de Saji como escudo, se protegió del golpe.

**-Boost!.-**

-Aggh!.- grito Saji de dolor.

-tsk, oye, no era que tu también tienes un Sacred Gear?.- pregunto Hibari.

-.. Usaría el poder de Vritra, pero... no soy capaz de controlarlo aun.- dijo Saji seriamente.

-hmn, no te metas.- dijo Hibari.

**-Perdonen, tengo que interrumpir su charla.- **

-hmn!.-

Tsuna con su puño derecho, inserto un golpe a Hibari.

Hibari pudo bloquear el ataque gracias a sus tonfas.

pero igual fue mandado a unos metros.

**-Boost!.-**

-Ten esto!.- grito Saji.

en la mano de Saji, salio su Sacred Gear

-¡Absorption Line!.-

de la boca de su Sacred Gear, salio una linea que iba en dirección a Tsuna.

-Cuidado, Tsuna!.- grito Issei.

**-Boost!.-**

**-TSK!.-**

el brazo de Tsuna fue atrapado por la linea de Saji.

Tsuna rápidamente intento cortarlo con sus llamas nuevas, pero era inútil.

-Je, ni creas que con el pasar de los años sigo siendo el mismo!.- grito Saji.

de la boca del Sacred Gear de Saji, salio unas llamas de color negro azabache.

**-...!-**

-Este es Blaze Black Flare!.- grito Saji. -No me diste otra opción!.-

las llamas iban rápidamente en dirección a Tsuna.

**-...Tsk!.- **Tsuna rápidamente con la mano que no fue atrapada por el Sacred Gear de Saji, la agarro, y con gran fuerza, la jalo para atrás.

**-Boost!.-**

esto hizo que Saji fuera en dirección a Tsuna.

-¡UUGHH!.-

Saji al llegar a Tsuna, fue recibido por un puño en llamas.

**-¡Sueltame!.- **Tsuna, con su mano libre, empezó a formar una bola de fuego.

-...!- Saji reacciono a tiempo.

antes de que la bola de Fuego le llegue a la cara de este, este soltó a Tsuna, para poder esquivar el ataque.

**-Boost!.-**

-Mierda...!.- grito Saji.

**-¡AAAGH!.- **Tsuna fue mandado a volar por el golpe de Hibari.

Hibari, sin dejar descanso a Tsuna, salto hacia donde estaba Tsuna en el aire, con intenciones de golpearlo.

**-...Ten esto!.- **Hibari, quien estaba encima de Tsuna, recibió una bola de fuego de parte del castaño.

pero por el impulso del ataque, Tsuna fue enviado hacia el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter.

_**-Mierda... Lanzar esa Bola de fuego con las llamas esas... es muy incontrolable.- **_pensó el castaño.

**-Boost!.- **

_-Mierda...!, Apúrate!.- _pensó Issei desesperado

-Issei!.- Saji fue corriendo hacia el castaño.

**-¡Mierda...!.- **grito Tsuna, parándose rápidamente.

-a donde crees que vas?.- Hibari le propino un golpe en la cara de Tsuna, mandándolo a chocar contra la pared.

**-¡Agh!- **

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Issei.

**-Boost!.-**

-Les di la ventaja de que no use mis cajas.- dijo Hibari, caminando hacia el castaño que estaba en la pared.

**-ugh... aah...ahhh...ahhh...- **Tsuna le costaba respirar.

**-Boost!.-**

-Issei!.- Saji, quien estaba ya al frente de Issei, intento darle una patada.

pero fue esquivado por Issei rápidamente.

_-Mierda!- _pensó el castaño.

-AAAH!- Grito Saji, listo para darle un golpe en la cara de Issei.

**-Boost!.-**

-Listo!- grito Issei.

**-Explosion!.-**

Issei, antes de que el golpe de Saji le llegara, le propino un golpe en la cara de Saji.

mandándolo unos metros atrás.

-Aun no he acabado!- grito Issei. - ¡Dragon Shocker!.-

una esfera mágica de color roja fue en dirección a Saji.

-mierda!.- grito Saji.

este con su Sacred Gear, formo una pared de llamas.

cubriéndolo de su ataque.

pero la pared también se rompió.

-¡¿Que?!.- grito Issei.

**-Issei-san!.-**Grito Tsuna, quien estaba siendo golpeado por Hibari.

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Issei, corriendo hacia donde estaba el.

**-uuughhh!.- **Tsuna empujo un poco a Hibari. **-AAAAHHH!.- **este con su mano derecha, formo una bola de fuego, quien impacto en Hibari, mandándolo varios metros lejos de el.

-Tsuna-kun!.- grito Issei, alado de Tsuna. -Ten!.-

**-¡Transfer!.-**

una sensación sintió Tsuna al sentir el poder de Issei.

**-...Issei-san... puedes seguir peleando?.- **pregunto el castaño al ver a Issei algo cansado.

-Si... solamente debo incrementar de nuevo mi poder.- dijo Issei.

**-Boost!-**

**-...Entiendo... Gracias.- **dijo el castaño sonriendole.

-Ya terminaron?.- pregunto Hibari, quien fue corriendo hacia Tsuna con sus tonfas en llamas.

**-Perdón...- **Tsuna fue en dirección a Hibari con sus llamas nuevas.

Hibari previniendo el movimiento de Tsuna, envió un golpe al aire.

pero fue esquivado por Tsuna en el aire.

una patada fue recibida en la cara de Hibari.

**-...Por hacerte esperar esto.-**

-Toma!.- grito Saji, quien con su Sacred Gear, agarro a Issei con su linea.

-Q-Que estas...!.- grito Issei.

pero este se arrodillo.

-Q-Que estas...haciendo...- dijo Issei.

-Te estoy robando tu magia.- dijo Saji sonriendo. - Crees que soy un idiota y te dejaría-.-

el cuerpo de Saji fue clavada en la pared por un golpe en llamas.

**-...Quieres que responda a tu pregunta?.- **pregunto Tsuna, quien aun tenia su puño en la cara de Saji.

quien creo un cráter en la pared.

-Saji quedo inconsciente, Ahora es un dos contra uno.- dijo Rías sonriendo.

-uh... ese idiota, siempre confiándose.- dijo Souna.

las demonios estaban observando la pelea, después de todo, se trata de dos personas importantes en equipo.

-Bien hecho Tsuna!.- dijo Issei.

pero Tsuna, antes de que el pudiera responder, una bola de pinchos fue en dirección a el.

**-Esto...!.- **Grito Tsuna, quien con sus manos intentaba detener el ataque.

este choco contra el otro lado de la habitación.

-H-Hiba-.- Issei fue interrumpido.

Un golpe de una tonfa en llamas directo en su cabeza fue lo suficiente para dejarlo en el suelo.

-Issei quedo Inconsciente, ahora es uno vs uno.- dijo Lal.

**-AAAAGHHH!- **Tsuna gritaba por aguantar el ataque de Hibari.

-hm, de nuevo en esta situación, eh?.- dijo Hibari.

**-..Mierda!.- **

-Vamos, que harás?.- pregunto Hibari quedándose quieto.

**-UUGGGHH!.- **Tsuna estaba siendo aplastado por la esfera de pinchos contra la pared.

_**-Que debo hacer... puedo... usar las llamas nuevas... como ... bien, tengo una idea.- **_

Tsuna, con una mano la puso detrás de su cuerpo, específicamente la pego en la pared.

-Que esta haciendo?.- pregunto Rías, preocupada.

**_-usar mis llamas como apoyo...- _**

Tsuna con la mano que estaba en la pared, empezó a liberar llamas nuevas de esta.

-Esta... tratando de propulsarse?!.- grito Asia.

_**-Concentrar mis llamas en un punto...- **_

La única mano que detenía a la esfera de pinchos empezó a ser rodeada en llamas.

-jo?.- dijo Hibari sonriendo.

_**-Debo...hacerlo como si expulsara una bola de fuego...- **_

La mano que detenía el ataque de Hibari empezó a brillar de gran manera.

_**-Esto lo tengo que llamar...- **_pensó el castaño.

Tsuna al sentir que no podia controlar mas las llamas de su mano que detenia el ataque de Hibari, grito.

-¡DEBO AHORA LIBERARLO!.-

-¡!.-

**-¡X-Burner!-**

Una gran cantidad de llamas salio disparada de la mano de Tsuna.

el potente ataque fue tanto que destruyo el ataque de Hibari.

el ataque sin detenerse, fue hacia Hibari.

-hm!- Hibari, con su mayor intento, intento detener el ataque de Tsuna, logrando manterlo.

**-UUOOOOOHHH!- **Tsuna, con su grito, envió mas llamas al ataque, haciendo que Hibari sea incapaz de detenerlo ahora.

Hibari fue mandado a chocar contra la pared.

el ataque duro unos segundos mas.

hasta que Tsuna cayo al suelo.

Todo fue un gran silencio.

todos al ver el gran ataque de Tsuna los impacto tanto, tanto como a los del futuro como los del pasado.

no podían creer que Tsuna fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

-H-Hibari esta...!.- grito Asia sorprendida.

Hibari aun estaba de pie.

Sus tonfas estaban al rojo vivo, con una parte derretida.

el traje de Hibari, desde la manga al hombro, fue quemado.

este no hacia ningún movimiento, solamente estaba sonriendo.

Tsuna se había desmayado.

aparentemente, era una victoria para Hibari.

-Bien hecho... Sawada Tsunayoshi...- Hibari finalmente cayo al suelo.

-C-Chicos!.- grito Asia, corriendo a curarlos a todos.

* * *

-Hubo un temblor?.- pregunto Kiba, quien tenia un anillo en su mano derecha.

-... no lo creo.- dijo Reborn, sonriendo.

-Entonces, que habrá sido?.- pregunto Yamamoto, alado de Xenovia.

-...Ya lo sabremos.- dijo Reborn.

* * *

Una nueva técnica fue liberada de Tsuna.

una técnica que sera la mas poderosa del Décimo Vongola si lo logra perfeccionar.

nuevas cosas están sucediendo en el futuro.

que sera lo siguiente que pase?.

* * *

**...Ya se, algo raro el capitulo.**

**sinceramente, pienso re escribir este capitulo.**

**no pienso eliminarlo ni nada.**

**solamente pienso modificar unas partes para que se entienda mejor, va, si es que me dan las ganas.**

**tengo ideas para seguir con la historia, pero cada capitulo es mas largo que el otro... no me sorprendería si en 3 capítulos mas, uno fuera de 100k de palabras.**

**voy rápido?, si, lo se, XD.**

**tratare de hacer cada capitulo del manga de KHR mas largo.**

**pero bueno, eso fue todo, pensaba escribir mas, pero, eso sera para el próximo capitulo.**

**eso es todo, Bye Bye!.**

**-Grifftin.**


End file.
